Nanathe or An Endless Nightmare
by Arima
Summary: Ein Besuch von Tima am frühen Morgen bei der Gruppe Z, ein gescheitertes Frühstück und ein völlig unerwartetes Zusammentreffen viel Spaß mit Kapitel 34
1. The nigtmare starts

Hallo und willkommen zu meiner 2 Geschichte!!! (Hohoho, kann gar nicht glauben, dass das so schnell geht... ;) Wünsch euch viel Vergnügen!  
  
Warnings: Angst, Rape, Violence (in den späteren Kapitel)  
  
The endless nightmare  
  
Kapitel 1: The nightmare starts!  
  
Eine leichte Brise zog durch die leeren Straßen von Satan City, wo wenige Stunden zuvor noch ein irrsinniges Gedränge stattgefunden hatte und man aufpassen musste, nicht von der Masse an Menschen erdrückt zu werden. Nun waren die Straßen verlassen und dunkel, kein Mensch trieb sich noch auf diesen rum, sondern war zu Hause, bei seiner Familie um bei Gesang und Essen den 24. Dezember zu feiern und sich von den letzten Schlachtzug in die einzelnen Kaufhäuser zu erholen, wo man noch das eine oder andere Geschenk besorgen hatte musste, da man diesen oder jenen Freund, Bekannten oder Verwandten glatt übergangen hatte.  
  
Ein Grollen, tief und düster rollte über den, von dicken Wolken bedeckten Himmel und für die Zeitspanne einer Sekunde wurde eben dieser von dem gleißend weißen Licht eines Blitzes erhellt. Es war kein angenehmes Wetter, etwas unheimliches und verworrenes lag in der Luft, was selbst den Menschen nicht verborgen blieb und sie nur umso schneller nach Hause zu ihren Familien trieb. Kein Mensch würde heute Nacht sein Haus verlassen und rausgehen, aber nicht weil ein Orkan angesagt worden war oder weil sich wieder irgendeine Bestie oder ein neuer Feind herumtrieben... Es war etwas tief in jedem Geist, ein Gefühl, klein, zu klein um richtig erfasst zu werden, doch es legte sich über jedes Bewusstsein wie ein Schleier. Ein Instinkt, der davor warnte sich heute Nacht allein auf offene Flächen zu begeben.  
  
Erneut ertönte ein Donner, dieses mal ohrenbetäubend laut, so dass selbst in den hell erläuteten Häusern für einen Augenblick ein Schweigen eintrat, welches das Lachen erstarben lies. Man wandte sein Gesicht von seinem Gegenüber ab und blickte zu den Fenstern, eine Sekunde in der man angestrengt horchte. Lauschte, auf etwas, was man nicht kannte, unbewusst und ängstlich. Kaum einen Moment später, als nichts ungewöhnliches geschah, wurde das Gespräch, was so kurz zuvor abgebrochen war, wieder aufgenommen und die Sorgen vergessen, wieder wurde die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den Wein, den herrliche duftenden Braten mit Süßkartoffeln und seinen Liebsten gerichtet.  
  
Es gab wirklich niemanden, der sich zu dieser späten Stunde noch zwischen den riesigen Hochhäusern, die diese Stadt aufzuweisen hatte und wie eine Reihe von dunklen Riesen, eng an eng, doch furchtbar nun, in tiefster Nacht anzuschauen waren, umherirrte. Sogar die Bettler, Obdachlosen und der restliche ,,Abschaum" der in jeder Stadt zu finden war, hatte sich in die verschiedenen Sozialhilfestätten zurückgezogen oder sich sonst irgendwo verkrochen, von dem Gefühl getrieben, nur nicht unter freien Himmel die Nacht zu verbringen.  
  
Und so war sie nun ausgestorben, eine sonst nie ruhende Stadt war wie leergewischt. Selbst die Tiere versteckten sich, von der selben warnenden Ahnung getrieben, weder in dieser Stadt, noch in allen anderen, noch in den großen dunklen Wäldern war etwas zu hören, kein Gebell, kein Katzengejammer oder Rascheln der Bäume. Es herrschte komplette Stille, die, wenn man sie auf sich einwirken ließe, etwas schrecklich bedrückendes an sich gehabt hätte. Alles schien gefroren, schien zu warten, zu lauschen, auf etwas, was kommen würde, nur diese eine Nachte. Etwas, was seine Arme ausstrecken würde um ein Opfer zu finden und es zu krallen, mit sich zu schleifen, in ein endloses Geschen allein aus Hass, Angst und Verzweiflung bestehend.  
  
Die Farben, welche zwar zu anderen Nächten ebenfalls kaum erkennbar waren, waren jetzt völlig verschwunden. Tiefes Schwarz hatte sich über alles gelegt und schien jedes Licht geradezu zu verschlingen, Straßenlampen, trotz der Tatsachte, dass sich leuchteten, spendeten kaum Helligkeit. Ihr Licht schien durch etwas geschwächt zu werden, ein Schleier, der nicht zu sehen war aber den man doch deutlich spüren konnte. So nahm zu dieser Stunde alles einen seltsam surrealistischen, befremdenden Ausdruck an. Es schien alles seinen Halt in der Wirklichkeit verloren zu haben und ohne es selbst zu merken in eine Traumwelt übergeglitten zu sein, nicht im Stande sich selbst zu erwecken. Eine graue Landschaft aus einen Albtraum, welcher jeder sofort wiedererkennen würde, ihn aber nicht einordnen könnte, da er sich sicher sei dies hier schon einmal gesehen zu haben, nur nicht wann oder wo.  
  
Diese Abschreckung vor der Angst, welche diese Nacht noch durch die verzweigten und engen Gassen der Stadt gehen würde, hatte jeden vertrieben, bis auf diejenige Gestalt, von welcher diese Geschichte handelt, denn ohne es zu ahnen ging er direkt seinem Verderben entgegen.  
  
Vegeta war allein auf der Straße und hätte man einen Blick auf ihn erhaschen können, so hätte er auch allein auf diesen gesamten Planeten gewirkt. Sein Desaster war seine Abstammung, da er als Sayajin die Gefahr zwar wahrnahm, jedoch nicht ernst. Ein Unbehagen zog sich trotz seiner sonstigen Furchtlosigkeit durch seinen Körper, lies seine Muskeln sich anspannen und sein Blut schneller durch seine Adern schießen. Er ging ungewöhnlich zügig über den verschneiten Asphalt und seine Haut war trotz der eisigen Kälte überseht von kleinen, in den trüben Licht schimmernden Schweißperlen.  
  
Er hatte keine Angst. Dies war ausgeschlossen, er war ein Prinz, der stärkste und beste. Ihn konnte nichts und niemand Furcht einflößen! Und doch spürte er etwas tief in den Abgründen seines Bewusstseins, dass diesem Gefühl verteufelt nahe kam. Ihm war die drückende Spannung in der Luft nicht verborgen geblieben und die Stille, die sich schrecklich über seinen Geist legte und sich an ihn klammerte. Sein Atem verlief ungewöhnlich schwer und ihm kam es so vor als wäre die Luft hier sehr dünn, so wie sonst, wenn er hoch flog.  
  
Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf und lies ihn sogleich sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse verzehren. Hätte er das Angebot des jüngeren Sayajins annehmen sollen, welcher ihn begleiten hätte wollen? Nein!!! Auf keinen Fall! Was dachte sich dieser Idiot eigentlich ihn zu fragen? Er war doch der Grund, wieso der Prinz die Feier verlassen hatte! Er und seine dämliche Art! Er und sein blödes Lächeln! Er und sein dummer... Körper...  
  
Vegeta verengte seine Augen und ballte seine Hände. Niemals! Nein, niemals!!! Er hasste den anderen!!! Abgrundtief! Und ungemein!!! Dieser war ein vom Schicksal bevorzugter Trottel, der ohne es zu verdienen ... besser war. Der Sayajin keuchte, ihm war schlecht, er hatte vorhin etwas Wein getrunken, er hätte dies lieber nicht tun sollen. Er wusste seine Rasse war sehr anfällig auf berauschende Getränke und im Gegensatz zu den Menschen vertrug sie auch nur sehr wenig davon. Ein böser Blick versuchte durch die Dunkelheit zu gelangen und sich umzusehen, denn nun wurde auch in ihm das Gefühl der Unwohligkeit größer.  
  
Verdammt, wo war er? Erst jetzt fiel dem Kämpfer auf, dass er eigentlich gar nicht mehr auf seinen Heimweg, sondern in einer Sackgasse gelandet war und riss sich aus dem Sumpf von Gedanken in welchen er kurz zuvor versunken war. Ungewillt sich einzugestehen, dass er sich verlaufen hatte, wandte er seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, drehte sich um und versuchte irgendwo einen Orientierungspunkt zu finden. Schließlich, nachdem er sich beharrlich nach etwas ihm bekannten umgesehen hatte, stöhnte er genervt auf und schloss die Augen. Für was konnte er schließlich Auren spüren?  
  
Dieser Vorteil, den er den normalen Menschen gegenüber hatte, blieb nun allerdings aus und er riss verwirrt die Augen auf. ,,Was...!?" Er konnte sie nicht spüren, er konnte nichts spüren? Vielleicht war er nur etwas zu durcheinander, wegen des Weins... das musste es sein, ja! Noch einmal schloss der schwarzhaarige Mann die Augen und versuchte die Auren der anderen zu finden. Doch da war Nichts! Das konnte doch nicht sein! Zornig trat der Sayajin mit dem Fuß auf und lies den Asphalt unter sich bersten, er hatte keine Lust wie ein blindes Huhn durch die Gegend zu stolpern! Er würde hier einfach warten, bis die Sonne aufginge, so lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, als er vorhin weggegangen war, war es immerhin schon drei Uhr morgens gewesen und er stapfte jetzt sicher schon gut zwei Stunden durch die leeren Gassen und Straßen.  
  
Doch bevor sich Vegeta mit diesen nicht gerade sehr angenehmen Gedanken anfreunden konnte, geschah etwas anderes. Ohne Warnung gellte plötzlich ein Schrei, verzerrt und schrecklich, durch die Gassen, drang bis zu Vegeta in die Sackgasse und hallte dort von einer Mauer zur anderen und blieb so einen ungewöhnlich langen Augenblick in der Luft. Dem Sayajin wurde heiß und kalt zuglicht, sein Körper spannte sich augenblicklich an und lies seine Muskeln selbst unter den Wollpullover zur Geltung kommen.  
  
Er starrte vor sich in die Dunkelheit und lauschte, doch war nun nichts mehr zu vernehmen. Was war das!? Ein Tier? Wohl kaum, zumindest war er bis jetzt noch keinem Tier begegnet, was so etwas... grässliches von sich geben konnte. Sein Herzschlag, welcher zu rasen begonnen hatte und sein daraus resultierender unregelmäßiger Atem, da diese Luft wirklich einfach zu dünn war, legten sich langsam wieder.  
  
Hatte er sich getäuscht? Hatten ihm seine Sinne einen Streich gespielt? Vegeta entspannte sich wieder und stellte sich wieder gerade hin. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und hielt sofort inne. Langsam zog er seine Hand zurück und seine Augen weiteten sich. Diese zitterte! Er zitterte!!! Wut sprieß in ihm, er knurrte wiederwillig und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. Was war denn los mit ihm?! Er hatte keine Angst! So ein Quatsch! Es war sicher nur irgendein dämlicher Köter gewesen! Zornig sog der Sayajin seine Lunge voll Luft und stieß sie seufzend wieder aus. Plötzlich kam in ihm aber der Gedanke wieder hoch, dass er zuvor beschlossen hatte, hier zu bleiben und zu warten.  
  
War ihm dieser vorhin schon unangenehm vorgekommen, so strotzte er jetzt geradezu vor Unsympathie! Als sich Vegeta bewusst wurde, dass sich gerade in ihm das so von ihm verachtete Gefühl von Angst auszubreiten begann, beschloss er, aus reiner Trotzreaktion, hier zu bleiben. Er war doch kein Angsthase und würde sich wegen so einen Geheule verdrücken, was die anderen wohl sagen täten, wenn sie ihn so sehen würden? Nein, er würde ihnen keine Gelegenheit geben über ihn zu lachen und er würde auch nicht vor sich selbst als Schlappschwanz dastehen!  
  
Tatsächlich hatte es der Kämpfer nun geschafft mit Hilfe seiner Arroganz und seiner Hartnäckigkeit den instinktiven Schutz in sich zu ersticken und spürte nun auch nicht die drohende Gefahr. Stattdessen lies er sich auf eine der Stiegen nieder die zu irgendeinem Hinterausgang gehörten und streckte sich kräftig. Müdigkeit hatte sich über seine Glieder gelegt und lies sie langsam steif werden.  
  
Der Mann fuhr erneut durch seine wirr zu Berge stehenden schwarzen Haaren und lies sich zurücksinken, bis er die hintere Stufe in seinem Kreuz spürte. Was wohl gerade die anderen machten? Wahrscheinlich war die Party schon gelaufen und die meisten, wie z.B. Kuririn oder Yamchu schon gefahren. Son-Goku war noch dort, dass wusste der Sayajin auch ohne viel Aurenlesen, er wartete auf ihn, um ihn zu fragen ob alles OK ist und ob er vielleicht doch mit ihm reden wolle. Vegeta hasste ihn! Er hasste ihn!!! Warum war dieser Trottel bloß da? Reden, mit ihm?! Niemals!  
  
Die Augen von Vegeta verengten sich und starrten vor sich auf den schmutzigen Boden. Reden... Der andere Sayajin war nicht so blöd um nicht zu merken, was der Prinz für ihn empfand und vielleicht hatte dieser es sogar eher gemerkt als Vegeta selbst. Die schwarzen Augenbrauen des Sayajins zogen sich eng zusammen, so dass sie sich beinahe über den Nasenbein trafen. Er hasste ihn! Das war alles, seine Gefühle waren ihm Augenblick nur etwas überdreht, mehr nicht! Verdammt, mehr nicht!!!  
  
Wütend raufte sich der Mann seine dunkelschwarzen Haare und keuchte zornig auf. Das konnte einfach nicht sein, er durfte das nicht fühlen! Er durfte das nicht fühlen!!!  
  
Dann geschah alles ganz schnell, so dass die folgenden Minuten für Vegeta wie durch einen dichten Nebel passierte!  
  
Erneut fuhr ein scharfer Schrei durch die Luft, doch dieses mal nicht irgendwo weit weg, in einer der anderen Gassen, sondern direkt über dem Prinzen! Dieser wirbelte erschrocken herum und erstarrte. Etwas riesiges, dreimal so groß wie er, mit Flügel und muskulöser Gestalt, saß auf den Dachrand zwölf Meter über ihn und funkelte ihn durch blutrot leuchtende Augen an. Panik, nackte Panik packten des Sayajin und er begann ohne es richtig zu begreifen zu rennen. Etwas in ihm wusste, dass er hier weg musste und er kam nicht mal dazu zu überlegen ob er sich nicht diesem Wesen im Kampf stellen sollte, da er aus welchen Grund auch immer schon wusste, dass er nur verlieren konnte.  
  
So schnell er konnte lief er durch die Gassen, instinktiv mied er die offenen Flächen und vermied es zu fliegen, stattdessen versuchte er das, was auch immer es war, von sich abzuhängen. Wie weit er gekommen war oder wie lang er gelaufen war, wusste er später nicht mehr, er konnte sich nur daran erinnern, wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich etwas monströses vor ihm aufgetaucht war und er diesem Ding dann für einen endlos langen Moment in diese tiefen roten Augen gesehen hatte. Dann kam ein schrecklicher Schmerz, als sich etwas scharfes in seine Seite rammte und ihn aufschreien lies. Damals hatte er verzweifelt gegen die Müdigkeit und die Ohnmacht angekämpft, die ihn langsam in Besitz genommen hatte und schließlich war er in die Dunkelheit gestürzt in welcher er fortan seine Existenz verbringen würde.  
  
Na, wie findet ihr sie? Kommt, kommt, bitte reviewn!!!! 


	2. Black claws

Hi, hier der zweite Teil von "Nanathe or An endless nightmare", wünsch euch viel Vergnügen! :) Bitte reviewn!!!  
  
Warnung: Rape, Angst, Violence!!!  
Kapitel 2: Black claws  
  
Als Vegeta wieder zu sich kam, hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis seine letzten hundert Mahlzeiten zu erbrechen. Sein Körper fühlte sich schrecklich an, alle seine Organe, Knochen und Gelenke schmerzten, so als wäre kurz zuvor eine Walze über ihn hinweggerollt. Er spürte, dass er auf etwas hartem lag, etwas kalten, nassen. Nun bemerkte er auch, dass er nackt war und versuchte verzweifelt seine schmerzenden Augen zu öffnen. Nachdem er sich aufbekommen hatte, sah er, dass es dunkel war, nur dunkel, kein Licht, kein Schimmer, nur Schwärze. Vorsichtig, die scharfen Schmerzen ignorierend hob er seine Hand und wollte sie auf sein Gesicht legen, doch er stoppte je und riss die Augen weit auf.  
  
Blut! Mit einen Schlag erfüllte sich seine ganze Wahrnehmung mit dem Geruch und obwohl er nichts sehen konnte, wusste, dass das nasse, klebrige um ihn herum Blut war! Die Frage war nun nur, ob es seines war, was er aber schnell als unmöglich abtat, da es viel zu viel war und er dann schon längst verblutet worden wäre. Doch tröstete ihm der Gedanke nicht gerade nackt in einen See von Blut zu liegen und der pikante Geruch lies das Gefühl von Übelkeit in ihm sich nur noch verstärken.  
  
Im selben Moment, wo ihm die Frage durch den Kopf ging, wo er war und was passiert war, stieg wieder das Bild dieses monströsen etwas in ihm hoch und er begann ohne es verhindern zu können zu zittern. Hatte dieses Wesen ihn hierher gebracht? Wo befand er sich? Warum lag er hier nackt?  
  
Der Sayajin wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich ein Öffnungsmechanismus einer Tür hinter ihm sich in Bewegung setzte und mit einen leisen "Zisch" sich öffnete. Grelles Licht fiel über den am Boden liegenden Körper und Vegeta spürte wie jemand eintrat. Zu seinem entsetzten konnte er immer noch nicht spüre wer, oder wie viele es waren, doch nachdem seine Augen sich an die Helligkeit etwas gewöhnt hatten konnte er zwei Umrisse erkennen. Jemand großes, mit... es war das Wesen von vorhin! Bei ihm war jemand viel kleineres und er hörte wie einer von beiden mit tiefer knurrender Stimme etwas in einer fremden Sprache sagte und eine leisere hellere Stimme etwas antwortete. Dann ging das große Wesen und das kleinere, welches Vegeta durch die helle Stimme als eine Frau identifizierte trat rein und die Tür schloss sich wieder.  
  
Das Licht ging an und Vegeta presste automatisch seine Augenlieder fest zusammen, ihm begann plötzlich der Kopf zu schmerzen und Übelkeit trat erneut in ihm auf. Er spürte wie jemand ihn an der Schulter berührte und zuckte knurrend weg.  
  
"Beruhig dich, ich tu dir nicht weh."  
  
Der Prinz öffnete überrascht die Augen einen Spalt und erkannte den Umriss einer Frau, also hatte er richtig vermutet.  
  
"Wo..." Sein Mund und seine Zunge waren trocken und er versuchte zu schlucken was ihm jedoch nur zu husten brachte.  
  
"Du darfst noch nichts trinken, erst in einer Stunde... ich glaube das heißt bei euch so."  
  
Vegeta spürte wie diese Frau ihm mit einen nassen Tuch zu reinigen begann und er scharf aufwinselte. Es tat unglaublich weh, so als wäre auf den Tuch Säure, die sich in seine Haut fraß. Er versuchte sich wegzudrehen, doch hatte er seinen Körper soweit noch nicht unter Kontrolle. Plötzlich legte sich eine warme Hand auf seine Stirn.  
  
"Es tut weh, ich weiß, aber du musst gereinigt werden, die Herrn möchten dich nachher sehen, glaub mir, es sich besser wenn du jetzt keinen Unsinn machst." Die Stimme klang erst, aber auch tröstend.  
  
"Wo... bin i... ich..." Das Sprechen tat weh, sein Hals fühlte sich an, als wäre er innen ganz offen und er hatte den metallische Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge.  
  
"Das hier ist Nacave, hier ist das Königshaus der Dovja. Versuch zu dir zu kommen, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, Molloc will dich sehen, es wir entschinden wohin zu kommst."  
  
Es lang Angst in der Stimme der Frau, sie zitterte während sie Sprach und Vegeta spürte nun ebenfalls Angst in sich erwachen. Was sollte das heißen, entscheiden wohin er komme?  
  
"Was h... heißt... wohin ich... komme..." Langsam bekam er wieder ein Gefühl für seine Zunge und so wurde das Sprechen auch leichter, der Schmerz verschwand jedoch nicht.  
  
"E... es..." Vegeta spürte, dass die Frau den Tränen nahe war und fühlt etwas schrecklich Unangenehmes dabei.  
  
"Es wird entschieden, zu welchen Herrn du kommst." Mit schnellen Handgriffen reinigte sich den Körper, für welchen der Sayajin langsam wieder ein Gefühl bekam.  
  
"Herrn?" Unmut lag in der Stimme des Mannes, seine Augen hatten sich wieder an das Licht gewöhnt und suchten nun die Frau neben sich auf. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass diese noch relativ jung war und wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht völlig erwachsen war, wahrscheinlich um die 17 Jahre herum. Doch war sie schön, sehr schön sogar, ihre langen rotbraunen Haare und ihre grünen Augen, welche nun von den Tränen glänzten. Diese Tatsache war Vegeta aber ziemlich egal, er wollte nicht mit ihr flirten, er wollte wissen was los war und setzte sich trotz des alarmierenden Schmerzes ruckartig auf.  
  
"Nein, bleib liegen, du hast noch zuviel Gift in deinem Körper, blieb noch ein wenig liegen, bitte!" Vegeta wurde wieder in die liegende Position gedrückt, er hatte noch nicht genügend Kraft um sich dagegen zu wehren und dies machte ihn wütend.  
  
"Was soll das heißen Herrn?" Er hatte versucht zu schreien, doch außer einen Krächzen hatte er nichts rausbekommen.  
  
"Bitte, reg dich nicht so auf. Molloc und die anderen ... ich glaube bei euch nennt ihr das Fürsten. Die wollen sich anschauen, begutachten, wer dich kriegt." Nun zog ihn das Mädchen hoch, so dass es ihm auch am Rücken säubern konnte.  
  
Ihn begutachten? Wer ihn kriegt?! Vegeta fühlte sich plötzlich wütender denn je! Was dachte die Tussi oder die Typen!? Ihn kriegen?! Er war der Prinz der Sayajins, er war ein großer Kämpfer!!! Niemand würde ihn "kriegen"!!! Doch bevor er dies dem Mädchen sagen konnte, hatte diese sich abgewandt, war aufgestanden und kam eine Sekunde später mit Gewand zurück.  
  
"Hier, zieh das an, dann müssen wir gehen. Sie warten sicher schon." Sie wirkte ungeduldig, irgendetwas machte ihr Angst.  
  
Stöhnend richtete sich der Prinz auf und spürte wie ihn flau im Magen wurde. Sein Körper! Der Prinz blickte sich ungläubig an sich herab und auf seine Arme. Er hatte lange geschlängelte Zeichen eintätowiert, von untern bis oben!!!  
  
"Scheiße! Was soll das!?" Zornig wandte er sich zu der Frau um, welcher ängstlich zurückwich und zitternd antwortete:" Das ist das Zeichen dafür, dass du nun zu diesem Haus gehörst... jeder bekommt das, keine Angst."  
  
Keine Angst!? Er... Er hatte ein Brandmal bekommen!?!? In Vegeta wurde ein Kampf zwischen den Gefühls der Rage und dem der Übelkeit ausgefochten und schließlich gewann der Zorn.  
  
"Was!? Ihr seid ja krank!!! Scheiße, es ist mir egal wo ich hier bin! Ich lass mir doch nicht einfach eine Kennziffer einbrennen und überhaupt gehöre ich niemanden!!!"  
  
"Bitte, beruhig dich, es ist normal... jeder regt sich am Anfang auf... bei mir war es nicht anders... bitte, zieh dass an, wir müssen uns beeilen... sonst werden wir bestraft!!!" Das Mädchen war den Tränen nah und Vegeta hätte beinahe zu schreien begonnen, als sie ihm den Stoff nun entgegenhielt und er erkannte, dass es genauso ein komisches graues Kleid war, wie diese es trug.  
  
"Willst du mich verscheißern!? Ich zieh so was doch nicht an! Ich bin ein Mann falls du zu dumm bist um das zu sehen! Und ist mir doch scheißegal ob die wütend werden! Bestrafen!? Ich bin ein Sayajin, ich lass mich nicht "bestrafen!!!" Zornig wandte sich ab und wollte aus den Raum gehen, doch das Mädchen rannte ihm nach und hielt ihm fest.  
  
"Nicht!!! Bitte, es... es ist nicht so schlimm... bitte, ich darf dich nicht gehen lassen..." Das rothaarige Mädchen hatte zu weinen begonnen und der Mann hätte ihr am liebsten eine geklebt! Es war ihm doch schnuppe, was die Trulle durfte und was nicht! So stieß er sie wütend von sich und ging zur Tür um diese mit einer Energiekugel wegzusprengen.  
  
Entsetzten legte sich über Vegetas Geist, als er mit ausgestreckter Hand vor dem Eingang stand und trotz allen Bemühens keine Energiekugel erschien.  
  
"W... was..."  
  
"Du kannst keine Kraft nicht mehr einsetzen, dass geht nicht. Du gehörst nun ihnen, ebenso deine Kraft, wenn sie wollen, dass du sie hast, dann hast du sie, wenn nicht, dann nicht! Bitte, beeil dich!!!" Die junge Frau kam zu ihm und hielt ihm das Kleid, welchen eigentlich kein Kleid war, sondern ein Bojojab, das Ding tragen alle Diener, egal ob männlich oder weiblich, entgegen.  
  
"Du willst doch nicht nackt vor ihnen erscheinen. Bitte, hör mich an, glaub mir, es bringt dich nichts, wenn du sie gleich am Anfang erzürnst."  
  
"Du kannst mich mal... ich zieh kein Kleid an, nicht für den Teufel persönlich!" Zornig schlug er ihr das Gewand aus den Händen und knurrte wütend. In ihm stieg ein schreckliches Gefühl hoch, eines, das seinen Kopf zum hämmern brachte und seinen Magen zu rebellieren. Er fühlte sich hilflos.  
  
"Hör mich an, du musst..." Sie kam nicht weiter, denn in diesen Augenblick ging die Tür auf und ein Wesen, groß und muskulös, mit je einen eingedrehten Horn an der Schläfe, gräulich schimmernder Haut und mächtigen Flügeln trat ein und plötzlich fühlte der Sayajin ein schweres Gewicht auf seiner Brust, etwas, was ihm dem Atem abzwang.  
  
"Er ist noch nicht fertig!?" Diese Worte waren durch ein raues und gefährliches Knurren hindurch zu verstehen und Vegeta spürte wie ihm schwindelig wurde.  
  
"E... er will ... sich nicht anziehen..." Weinend sank das Mädchen neben ihn auf die Knie und hob schützend die Arme über ihren Kopf.  
  
Vegeta sah sie erschrocken an, wandte dann jedoch seinen Blick wieder nach vorne, auf das Wesen und trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, wofür er sich ohrfeigen hätte können.  
  
"Du willst die Kleidung nicht? Gut, dann gehst du halt ohne." Bösartig, reine Boshaftigkeit war aus der Stimme zu hören und bevor sich auch nur hätte wehren können, hatte sich eine Hand um sein Handgelenk gelegt und scharfe Krallen bohrten sich in sein Fleisch.  
  
"Um dich kümmere ich mich später." Der Dämon sah das zitternde Mädchen böse an und verließ dann, den Sayajin mit sich zerrend, den Raum.  
  
Wütend versuchte Vegeta sich von dieser unfreiwilligen Umarmung zu lösen und keuchte scharf auf, als sich die Krallen nur noch umso tiefer in sein Fleisch bohrten.  
  
"Lass mich los!!!" Er wurde durch einen Gang geschleppt, welcher nur schwach beleuchtet war und hielt schließlich vor einer weiteren, zu den auf der Erde Verhältnismäßigen großen Türen an, was wohl auf die Größe dieser Wesen zurückzuführen war.  
  
Der Dämon grinste ihn nur grässlich an und öffnete dann die Tür, durch einen Druck auf einen kleinen, flachen Monitor. Vegeta wurde hineingezogen und spürte wie ihn kalt wurde.  
  
Vor ihm, auf einen großen Tisch saßen vierzehn solcher Dämonen und blickten ihn amüsiert an, als er hineingeschleift wurde. Der Raum war groß und nur schwaches Licht erleuchtete ihn, Vegetas Augen wanderten über die riesigen Fenster und den schwarzen Vorhängen davor. Das ganze hier erinnerte eher an eine Halle als an ein normales Zimmer und es hatte etwas beängstigendes an sich, was auch der Sayajin spürte.  
  
"Was soll das, Kuro?" Ein Dämon, der größte von allen war aufgestanden und blickte Vegeta nun wütend an, die anderen Dämonen grinsten nur bösartig.  
  
"Er wollte sich nicht anziehen, Molloc. Anscheinend kann er es kaum mehr erwarten."  
  
Ein Kübel voll Eiswasser wurde in diesem Augenblick in den Magen des Mannes geleert und er sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu den Wesen vor ihm. Diese hatten alle zu lachen begonnen, doch wurden sie Augenblicklich still als Molloc die Hand hob.  
  
"Du bist wohl keck? Das scheint mir interessant zu sein, ich hatte schon lange keinen mehr, mit dem ich gut spielen kann. Richtige Kämpfer werden immer seltener... aber du hattest auch schon viel Energie. Gut, komm her." Der große, dunkelrote Dämon, welcher ein düsteres Gesicht hatte, deutete den Sayajin nun herzukommen.  
  
Als Vegeta sich nicht von der Stelle rührte gab ihm Kuro einen Stoß, so dass er nach vorne stolperte und hinflog. Erneut erhob sich Gelächter durch die Reihe und wieder war der rote Dämon es, des es versiegen lies. Der Sayajin stand wütend auf und blickte zornig auf die Wesen vor ihm.  
  
"Sei nicht schüchtern, ich möchte dich ansehen, du siehst hübsch aus. Gesunder Körper, anscheinend engstirnig aber das hab ich noch jeden ausgetrieben... komm her." Der Dämon sah ihn grinsend an und Vegeta spürte ungemeinen Hass ins ich brodeln.  
  
"Ich bin kein Ding was du kranker Irrer begutachten kannst, ich der Prinz der Sayajin und von so etwas wie dir lass ich mich nicht betatschen!!!" Vegeta sah zornig vor sich auf den Dämon, gespannt wie dieser darauf reagieren würde.  
  
Es herrschte eisige Stille im Saal, einen Moment schien jeder wirklich überrascht, doch dann verpasste ihm der Dämon, der ihm hergebracht hatte, einen Schlag gegen den Rücken und Vegeta flog eine Stück nach vorne und landete wieder auf den harten Marmorboden. Er spürte plötzlich einen schrecklich festen Griff sein Genick packen und ihn hochziehen, wobei der Druck auf seinen Nacken immer größer wurde.  
  
"Lass ihn los Kuro." Augenblicklich lockerte sich der Griff und Vegeta sackte auf die Knie. Zornig blickte er hoch und ihm durchzog ein Schauer. Molloc sah ihn lächelnd an, ein grausige Lächeln, was ihm alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht trieb.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich werde dir zuallererst Manieren bebringen." Dann folgten einige Worte in einer kehligen knurrenden Sprache und plötzlich standen die Männer auf und gingen zu ihn. Vegeta rappelte sich hoch und spürte wie ihm speiübel wurde. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich...  
  
Sie stellten sich mit einigem Abstand zu ihm im Kreis auf und Molloc trat vor ihm, Vegeta musste aufsehen, damit er diesen ins Gesicht sehen konnte.  
  
"Du riechst seltsam, irgendwie wild. Du bist also gar kein Mensch? Na schön, mich soll's nicht stören." Er ging auf Vegeta zu und wollte ihn anfassen, doch dieser wich erschrocken zurück, was zur folge hatte, dass sich ein amüsiertes Gemurmel durch die Reihen zog.  
  
"Kuro, halt ihn, er schein ein wenig aufgeregt zu sein." Der Sayajin konnte sich nicht einmal umblickten, als schon zwei Hände sich Fest um seine Arme schlossen und sich ein muskulöser Schwanz um seine Beine legte.  
  
Vegeta fühlte sich schrecklich, was sollte das hier!? Verzweifelt versuchte er sich aus der festen Umklammerung des Wesens zu befreien, welches nur lachte und sich zu seinen Ohr beugte:,, Na Prinzchen, warum denn so ungehalten? Angst?"  
  
"Greif mich nicht an!!!" Der Sayajin sah wütend zu den Dämonen welcher nun knapp vor ihn stand und amüsiert fragte:" Wieso denn nicht? Was willst du denn tun, Prinzchen? Mich verprügeln?" Ein gellendes Lachen zog sich die Reihen und Vegeta wurde ganz schlecht.  
  
Plötzlich lies sich der Dämon vor ihm auf die Knie sinken, so dass er halbwegs seine Größe hatte und sah ihn grinsend an. Vegeta hätte ihm am liebsten den Schädel abgerissen, doch hatte er dazu nicht die nötige Kraft.  
  
"Schauen wir mal, ob wir das Prinzchen zum schnurren bringen." Der Dämon lies seine Hände über den Körper des Sayajins wandern, über die Schultern, zur Brust, übers Becken und schließlich zu den Lenden. Ein Knurren erfüllte den Raum und Molloc begann, sowie alle anderen zu lachen.  
  
"Will das Prinzchen nicht, dass man es hier anfasst? Aber, aber, ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig." Diese Worte strotzten geradezu vor Spott und Vegeta sah ihn zornig an, doch konnte er schließlich nichts machen.  
  
Die Hände des Dämonen wanderten nach hinten und begannen die muskulösen Pobacken des Sayajins zu kneten. Vegeta keuchte scharf auf und schrie:" Hör auf, du scheiß Pisser!!! Ich will das nicht!!!"  
  
"Das interessiert hier niemanden, Prinzchen, aber schauen wir mal ob du das wirklich nicht möchtest." Vegeta wurde eiskalt als er die Worte gehört hatte, dass alles schien wie ein Traum, ein schrecklicher Alptraum!!!  
  
Der Dämon lies seine Hände weiter werken und begann währenddessen den Oberkörper des Sayajins zu lecken, wodurch dieser erneut aufkeuchte und wieder schrie, dass er ihn lassen solle, doch ging der Dämon diesmal gar nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen schenkte er besonders den Brustknospen des Kämpfers seines Aufmerksamkeit und begann diese mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen.  
  
Vegeta keuchte scharf und musste sich verzweifelt ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken, er fühlte sich schrecklich und erregt zugleich, die raue Zunge des Dämonen ließen ihn beinahe aufschreien.  
  
"Gefällt es den Prinzchen jetzt etwa doch?" Kuro hatte sich wieder hervorgebeugt und Vegeta pfauchte nur böse. Er spürte mit Entsetzen wie seine Erregung langsam auf seine Lenden überging und versuchte sich wütend von der Umklammerung zu befreien.  
  
"Na, na, na, was ist denn?" Molloc hatte sich seiner Tätigkeit abgewandt und sah den Sayajin nun lächelnd an, welcher mühsam durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne presste:" Scheiß Reptil..." Der Dämon grinste belustigt und begann sich wieder den harten Brustknospen zuzuwenden.  
  
Schließlich ließen seine Hände von Vegeta ab und er lehnte sich etwas zurück, so dass er ihn betrachten konnte. Vegeta keuchte scharf auf, als er plötzlich die Hand des Dämonen an seiner Männlichkeit spürte und versuchte sich erneut verzweifelt aus der Umklammerung zu befreien.  
  
Molloc lachte amüsiert:" Ich dachte du willst das nicht? Dafür, bist du aber ziemlich hart, oder irre ich mich?" Grinsend strich er über die soeben in seiner Hand erhärtete Männlichkeit des Sayajins und begann sie mit zwei Finger vorne an der Eichel zu kneten, mit der anderen Hand nahm er dessen Hoden und begann sie rhythmisch zu drücken.  
  
Vegeta biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte verzweifelt gegen das wachsende Gefühl der Erregung in sich anzukämpfen. Die Dämonen beäugten das ganze Szenario grinsend und warteten bis sie an die Reihe kommen würden.  
  
Der rote Dämon stoppte mit seinen Fingern die Eichelspitze zu massiere und begann sich mit seiner freien Hand stattdessen wieder den Po des Sayajins zuzuwenden welcher seine Augen fest geschlossen hatte und verkrampft ein Stöhnen unterdrückte.  
  
"Wie es ausschaut scheint es dir ziemlich zu gefallen, oder?" Molloc begann den Rhythmus mit welchen er die Hoden knetete zu erhöhen und Vegeta konnte nicht anders als aufstöhnen. Daraufhin zog sich ein gellendes Lachen durch die Reihen und der Sayajin spürte wie Tränen in seine Augen traten. Plötzlich zog der Dämon seine Hände zurück und Vegeta keuchte auf.  
  
"Keine Angst, ich höre nicht auf." Der große Dämon beugte sich vor und begann an der Spitze der Erregung des Sayajins zu lecken und zu saugen. Dieser stöhnte dadurch laut auf und lies seine Augen nach hinten rollen, es war einfach zu viel. Molloc schien dies zu genießen, er nahm schließlich die gesamte Männlichkeit des Kämpfers in seinen Mund und begann geschickt diese mit seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten.  
  
Vegeta spürte wie seine Beine langsam keine Halt mehr für ihn boten, er aber durch den festen Griff von Kruo gehalten wurde. Es war einfach schrecklich, er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er war zu schwach!!! Er fühlte sich grässlich, lächerlich und er hatte Angst. In dieser Minuten kam ihn plötzlich ein Bild in den Sinn und ihn wurde ganz elend zu mute. Der andere Sayajin, dieser... wo war er, wieso war er nicht da?  
  
Die Erregung des Sayajins erreichte langsam seinen Höhepunkt und dies merkten auch die Dämonen. Molloc begann schneller und fester den Mann zu bearbeiten und nahm erneut dessen ganze Männlichkeit in den Mund als er den Orgasmus erlebte.  
  
Verzweifelt dagegen ankämpfend musste der Prinz sich schließlich doch dem Gefühl ergeben und schrie leise auf, eine Welle von Hitze durchfluteten den Sayajin und ließen ihn nach Luft schnappend. Der Dämon behielt seine Erregung einen Moment im Mund und setzte sich dann grinsend zurück.  
  
"Anscheinend wolltest du es ja doch, oder?" Vegeta keuchte und sah ihn nicht an, er fühlte sich schmutzig und müde. Der Griff des Dämonen lockerte sich und er sank auf die Knie. Jedoch, bevor er sich richtig fangen konnte zog ihn plötzlich Molloc an den Haaren hoch und lachte:" Nicht einschlafe, Prinzchen, jetzt kommen wir dran."  
  
Erschrocken riss dieser die Augen auf und spürte wie sich plötzlich Hände an ihn legten und er einen schrecklichen Schmerz in seinen Unterleib wahrnahm.  
  
Den Rest des folgenden Geschehens blieb für Vegeta weitgehend ein Geheimnis, Schmerzen hatte ihn die Wahrnehmung geraubt, er konnte sicht nur noch daran erinnern, wie er von einen zum anderen weitergereicht wurde und nach schier endloser Marter von ihm abgelassen wurde. Er war einfach liegen gelassen worden und wurde später von einer Sklavin geholt, das war ich, Tima.  
  
So, das war der zweite Teil und ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ihr mir reviewn würdet! :)  
  
Warnung vorweg: An sich wird die Geschichte hart, also wer zart besaitet ist sollte sie lieber mit Vorsicht genießen! Aber keine Sorge, es geht nicht nur um Vergewaltigungen oder so, das bekommt man nur am Rande mit. Will aber nicht zu viel verraten, Fazit: ihr müsst lesen! *bettel* 


	3. Welcome to hell

Thanx to: vanvelos und Sira-Chan (freut mich, dass ich meine FF gut findet *strahl*)  
  
Warnung: Angst  
  
Kapitel 3: Welcome to hell  
  
"Hier, bitte, trink das, dann geht's dir gleich besser."  
  
Ich heiße Tima, bin weiblichen Geschlechts und eine Arotavo, dass ist so was wie eine Obersklavin, folgend habe ich die Fäden der Macht in meiner Hand :). Nein, jetzt mal ehrlich, ich bin die höchstgestellte Sklavin unter meinem Herrn, dieser ist Molloc, eine üble Kreatur, doch hat er im Laufe der Jahre mich zu "dulden" gelernt, dass heißt ich hab um einiges mehr Vorteile als die anderen Sklaven oder besser Dojovos, wie wir von unseren Herrn genannt werden. Ich lebe schon seit sehr langer Zeit hier, kenne alle Herrn und weiß wie man sich den einzelnen gegenüber verhalten muss um ihn nicht zu reizen, was unter Dämonen wirklich schwer ist.  
  
Als ich den Mann das erste Mal sah, wusste ich schon, dass er unter einen besonders schlechten Stern hier stand. Er hat den schlimmsten Fehler begangen, den man machen konnte und zwar sich gleich bei seiner Einteilung wiedersetzt. Nun, wie gesagt, Dämonen sind sehr leicht reizbar und lassen dies uns dann spüren, deshalb versucht jeder so wenig wie möglich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er hatte somit schon einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen, was er büßen würde.  
  
Ich stellte den blassen Mann eine Schale Tee auf den Tisch und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Dieser reagierte nicht darauf, er sah einfach still weiter vor sich auf die matte Tischoberfläche. Der Schock steckte ihm noch zu tief in den Gliedern, das war ganz normal, sie brauchten alle Zeit um sich mit ihrem neuen Leben abzufinden.  
  
Er zitterte leicht und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, so machte er einen ganz elenden Eindruck. Wahrscheinlich war er ein Kämpfer gewesen, dass kam immer seltener vor. Früher hatten wir viele Krieger, doch mit der Zeit wurden es immer weniger, was ich auch nicht als sonderlich schlimm erachtete, da ich es hasste mit anzusehen wie einer nach den anderen von ihnen gebrochen wurde. Es tat schrecklich weh und lies immer wieder die Flamme der Verzweiflung in mir aufflackern.  
  
"Komm, trink. Das erste Mal ist immer das schlimmst, glaub mir." Ich wusste, dass er mich nicht hörte, das taten sie nie, sie waren nachdem sie das erste Mal geholt worden waren immer ganz in sich selbst verkrochen und suchten verzweifelt einen Ausgang aus dem ganzen hier, was leider nie mit Erfolg belohnt wurde.  
  
"Was geschieht nun mit mir..." Überrascht hob ich den Blick, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass er so schnell wieder ansprechbar sein würde. Anscheinend war er doch härter im nehmen als ich gedacht hatte.  
  
"Nun ja, vorhin wurde entschieden zu welchen Herrn zu kommst. Molloc hat dich beansprucht und so gehörst du nun zu seinem Haus, das heißt, dass du sein Bediensteter bist."  
  
"Also sein Sklave..." Er klang bitter, doch war es ihm nicht zu verdenken, jeder reagierte so darauf.  
  
"Ja." Ich nickte und fuhr fort:" Du wirst den anderen Sklaven bei der Arbeit helfen und wenn dich der Herr ruft, dann wirst du zu ihm gehen." Verblüfft hoben sich meine Augenbrauen, als der Mann vor mir leise zu lachen begann.  
  
"Ihr seid ja krank... ich bin doch kein Sklave! Ich verschwinde von hier, mehr nicht!" Er klang wütend und seine Augen funkelten aggressiv, doch schien etwas tief in ihm zu wissen, dass dies nicht ginge, denn die schwarzen Diamanten glänzten wie Glas und teilten eine unverhohlene Verzweiflung mit.  
  
Ich schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und lächelte besänftigend:" Nein. Das wirst du nicht, ebenso wenig wie ich oder alle anderen hier. Es ist unser Schicksal, wir können nicht weg."  
  
"Halt die Schnauze, was für einen Scheiß faselst du da vom Schicksal!? Ich lass mich doch nicht versklaven, ich bin ein Prinz, mir ist das doch egal, was du kannst, ich gehe!" Entschlossenheit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und ich konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Wie heißt du?"  
  
"Vegeta! Das braucht dich aber nicht zu interessieren, ich bleib nicht hier!"  
  
"OK, Vegeta. Du hast keine Kraft mehr um dich mit denen zu messen, sie wurde dir genommen, für was glaubst du hast du die ganzen Zeichen auf deinem Körper, die verpassen sie uns allen, dass sind Brandmale und Einschränkungen unserer Macht. Jeder ist hier den Herrn unterlegen, selbst die Stärksten. Hier gelten andere Gesetzte als bei euch, wir sind hier nicht mehr in dem Universum, wo du herkamst."  
  
Mit verständnislosen Blick und Hass sah er mich an und fauchte:" Hör mal Schrulle, von mir aus kannst du ja hier bei deinen "Herrn" bleiben, ich aber nicht!"  
  
"Vegeta, sie werden dich nicht gehen lassen, da kannst du machen was du willst, aber höre mir zu, verdirb dir nicht gleich von Anfang an das Leben, glaube mir, hier dauert es sehr, sehr lange."  
  
Tränen funkelten in seinen Augen und er schien verzweifelt gegen diese anzukämpfen. Wütend wandte er den Blick ab und biss die Zähne zusammen, er schien wirklich Angst zu haben.  
  
"Ich heiße Tima. Ich bin die Arotavo deines Herrn, das heißt ich bin sozusagen die Chefin. Ich teile euch ein, was ihr machen müsst, zu wem ihr geschickt werdet und so weiter." Ein hasserfüllter Blick galt mir, doch tat ich ihn ab, jeder reagierte so darauf, wenn er erfuhr, was ich genau tat, sie eiferten und fanden es ungerecht. Dagegen kann ich nichts einwenden, ich hab es damals auch getan.  
  
"Jedenfalls werd ich dich in eine der Gruppen einteilen, die noch einen Mann gebrauchen können. Du wirst mit anderen zusammenarbeiten, so dass du dich schneller hier auskennst. Du kommst in den Schlafraum A/B23, dort sind mehrere neue. Deine Nummer ist Y230/B59Z. Ich schreib sie dir nachher auf, du musst sie dir merken, das ist wichtig, wenn jemand von den Niederen(1) kommt, so dass sie wissen zu welchen Herrn du gehörst und ob sie dich nehmen dürfen oder nicht. Du bekommst auch Sachen in deiner Größe und bitte, zieh sie an, es bringt dir nichts, wenn du dich weigerst sie anzuziehen, Molloc würde nur böse werden. Schämen musst du dich nicht, dass ist kein "Kleid" so wie du es meinst, das ist ein Bojojab, eine normale Sklavenkleidung, die tragen hier alle."  
  
Er sah mich mit völlig verstörten Blick an, so als zweifelte er gerade an seinem eigenen Verstand. Ich strich mir eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus meinen festen Knoten gelockert hatte aus den Gesicht und lächelte:" Vegeta, es ist die erste Zeit schwer, doch dann gewöhnt man sich daran. Es ist nun mal so, wie es ist, da kannst weder du noch ich was daran ändern. Sei lieber froh, dass du direkt eines der Fürstenhäuser kamst, woanders würdest du nicht so gut behandelt." Wieder schien sein Blick zu fragen, ob er sich gerade verhört hätte und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich meine Worte selbst nicht als sehr tröstlich empfunden hätte.  
  
"Die Arbeitszeiten sind folgende..." Ich fuhr fort, er würde sich schon noch damit abfinden:" Du stehst um 6 Uhr morgens auf, gehst dich waschen, dann gibt es Essen. Um 7 Uhr wirst du mit deiner Gruppe oder alleine, je nachdem zu welcher Arbeit du eingeteilt wurdest, zu dieser gehen. Um 14 Uhr gibt es Mittagessen und danach geht es wieder an die Arbeit. Am Abend um 19 Uhr gibt es dann Abendessen, danach wirst du wahrscheinlich von einen der Herrn geholt, dass ist jetzt aber im Allgemeinen gesehen, dass ist von Tag zu Tag verschieden. Am Anfang, da du sozusagen "frisch" bist, werden sie dich öfters nehmen, das vergeht dann aber nach einiger Zeit. Danach gehst du Schlafen." Ich versuchte ihn aufmunternd anzusehen, doch blickte er mit leeren Blick durch mich durch, schien blasser denn je.  
  
"Komm, trink den Tee, dann gehst du ins Bett, es ist schon 22 Uhr. Ich bring dich nachher hin." Lächelnd deutete ich auf die noch leicht dampfende Flüssigkeit vor ihm. Doch dauerte es eine Weile bis er sich dazu durchrang und zögernd einen Schluck machte, ich drängte ihn nicht und wartete, bis der Tee seine Wirkung tat und Vegeta müde wurde. Dann brachte ihn in den Schlafsaal, wo die meisten anderen ebenfalls schon in den Betten lagen und nur ein paar neugierig und mit mitleidigen Blick aufsahen, davon bekam der Mann jedoch nichts mehr mit, er legte sich in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein.  
(1) Niederen: Dämonen niederen Ranges, manchmal auch höher gestellte Sklaven, welche die Erlaubnis haben (ja, es gibt wirklich so kranke Typen).  
  
So, damit wäre es auch schon ein komplettes Trio!!! :) Hoffe ihr seid fleißig am Lesen, schreibt mir wie ihr die Geschichte findet, Kritik ist genauso erwünscht wie Lob! = Reviews werden also immer gern gesehen!!! ^^ 


	4. Hello, new life

Thanx to:  
  
Sira-Chan (Bin echt glücklich jemanden zu haben, den meine FF so gefällt!!!! Also, ob Vegeta da wieder heil rauskommt ist noch geheim, sonst wäre ja die ganze Spannung futsch! Suchen tut die anderen nach ihn, besonders Goku, doch tauchen sie erst viel, viel später in der Geschichte auf! Die Story ist sehr lang, ich schreib schon ungefähr ein Jahr an ihr und bin schon auf Seite 248, hoffe sie wird dir weiter gefallen! Wegen der Rechtschreibfehler, sorry, aber ich gebe mir alle Mühe die Quote so minimal wie möglich zu halten, ehrlich! *smile* :)  
  
Duke (Freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt!)  
Kapitel 4: Hello, new life  
  
"Hey, aufstehen, Neuer!!! Nicht mehr pennen!" Ein Schlag traf den Sayajin in die Rippen und lies ihn aufjappen. Verwirrt blickte er sich um und sah direkt in das Gesicht eines großen Mannes mit kurzen dunkelbraunen wirren Haaren und hellen grünen Augen. Er sah ihn keck an und zog ihn ohne Vorwarnung am Oberarm hoch.  
  
"Lass mich, du Scheißer..." Vegeta knurrte ihn böse an, noch immer nicht ganz begreifend, was um ihn herum geschah.  
  
"OK." Schulterzuckend lies ihn der Mann los und der Kämpfer fiel wieder aufs Bett zurück. Der kastanienbraunhaarige Mann wurde von bösen Blicken durchlöchert, welcher er mit einem breiten Grinsen konterte und ungerührt fragte:" Du bist ja wirklich stur, Misha hat mir schon gesagt, dass du ein Dickschädel bist, die dankt dir übrigens, denn wegen dir ist sie jetzt so weichgeklopft wie Mürbefleisch. Ein Tipp von mir, geh ihr aus den Weg, sie sieht zwar nicht danach aus, aber sie kann wirklich zu einer Furie mutieren, wenn sie man wütend wird."  
  
Noch immer strahlten Vegetas Augen offene Verwirrung aus und der Mann, der dies zu merken schien seufzte lächelnd:" Na dennchen, ich heiße Palles, ich bin ebenfalls ein Diener Mollocs und Tima war so nett dich mir aufzuhalsen. Du wirst in meiner Gruppe arbeiten, komm zieh dich an, es gibt essen und ich habe keine Lust wegen die Schnarchnase leer auszugehen!"  
  
Vegeta sah sich durcheinander um und wurde plötzlich von einen Schüttelkrampf gepackt. Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht brachen wie ein Regenschauer über ihn herein und sein Magen, welcher schon die ganze Zeit rumorte, entlies nun das noch beinhaltete Essen und er konnte sich gerade noch nach vorne beugen. Kalter Schweiß überzog sein Gesicht und seinen restlichen Körper, der Sayajin spürte wie ihm schwindelig wurde und seine Hand nach Halt suchte. Palles packte ihn an den Schulter und drückte ihn nach hinten, seine leuchtenden Augen strahlten Besorgnis aus und hätte Vegeta gekonnt, hätte er ihn dafür eine geschnallt.  
  
"Hey, ruhig, atme tief durch, das wird schon." Der Mann sah ihn mit einen jungenhaften Lächeln an und der Sayajin spürte wie ihm ganz elend wurde.  
  
"Was soll das, Palles, warum liegt der Neue noch im Bett. Verdammt es ist schon viertel sieben!" Als Vegeta neben sich blickte, sah er auf eine Frau, groß, muskulös mit wilden schwarzen Haaren. Für einen Augenblick dachte der Sayajin eine Artgenossin würde von ihm stehen, doch dann fixierten ihn dunkelblaue, strenge Augen.  
  
"Ima, es geht ihm nicht gut..."  
  
"Scheiße und was soll das mich kümmern!? Steht endlich auf, Essen fällt für euch beide aus! Beeilt euch lieber, ich möchte Molloc nicht melden müssen, dass du gleich am ersten Tag Dummheiten machst, Neuer!" Wieder funkelte ihre strengen Augen ihn böse und ernst an.  
  
"Wie heißt du?" Schroff fuhr sie den Sayajin an, welcher nur knapp herausbrachte:" Vegeta."  
  
"Schön. Na dann, Vegeta, willkommen in der Hölle." Ein bitteres Grinsen zog sich über ihr Gesicht und schließlich wandte sie sich mit den Worten ab:" Macht die Sauerei zuerst weg!" Dann verschwand sie ebenso schnell wieder wie sie gekommen war.  
  
Erst jetzt, als Vegeta ihr nachblickte, sah er, dass er in einer riesigen Halle war, wo mindestens hundert Betten standen!  
  
"Pfff... die hat mal wieder gute Laune." Palles sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augen nach, dann wandte er sich freundlich lächelnd an den Prinzen:" Mach dir nichts draus, ich war am Anfang auch ziemlich baff als mich soviel Liebenwürdigkeit empfing, aber man lernt schnell mit ihr umzugehen oder besser, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, was auf jedenfall gesünder ist. Ach komm, schau nicht so!" Ein freundschaftlich gemeinter Schlag auf Vegetas Schulter hatte zur Folge, dass Vegeta wieder einen Touch von Grün im Gesicht bekam.  
  
"Oh, sorry, aber wenigstens scheinst du kein Problem damit zu haben, das Frühstück heute sausen zu lassen! Komm, zieh dich an, ich hol inzwischen "Wasser und Fetzen" die zwei Sachen, die du hier zu genüge bekommst. Weißt du, die sind hier nicht so mit dem Fördern des "kreativen gestalten der Freizeit", na ja, eigentlich sind sie ja auch nicht allzu sehr mit Freizeit. Aber nach einiger Zeit bekommt man richtig tolle Ideen, ich hab schon mein eigenes Musical aus Schwamm und Lappen erstellt... Ima hat's aber nicht so gefallen, du hättest sie schimpfen hören sollen, einfach göttlich wenn die rot anläuft..." Ein verstörter Blick von Vegetas Seite lies den anscheinend ziemlich geschwätzigen Mann doch innehalten und er verschwand mit einem:" Hole Mopp und Kübel..."  
  
Dem Sayajin war kalt, schrecklich kalt. War das hier real? Was war passiert? Zu seinen eigenen Entsetzten konnte er heute fühlen wie schwach er nun war, er hatte nicht mal einen Bruchteil seiner ehemaligen Kraft und zu allen Überfluss war ihm speiübel.  
  
Seine Beine gaben im ersten Augenblick unter seinem Gewicht nach und erst nach dem vierten Anlauf schaffte er es stehen zu bleiben und mit schwankenden Schritten zu der kleinen Nachtkästchen zu gehen, wo sein Gewand lag. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum er es ohne Murren anzog oder wieso er nicht einfach einen riesen Aufstand machte... doch er fühlte sich irgendwie gelähmt, sein Stolz, er fühlte sich so taub an.  
  
Ihm wurde ganz schwindelig, wenn er daran dachte, was letzte Nacht mit ihm gemacht worden war... doch dass dies wirklich geschehen war gab es keine Zweifel, er hatte schreckliche Schmerzen im Unterleib und auch sonst überall, wo diese Monster ihre Krallen in sein Fleisch versenkt hatten. Vegeta spürte, wie tief in ihm ein Gefühl zu pochen begann, etwas schreckliches, was er in seinen Leben zuvor nur sehr selten gespürt hatte. Hilflosigkeit...  
  
"Bin wieder da, bewaffnet um der edlen Sauberkeit Dienste zu tun!" Palles kam mit Mopp und einen Kübel Wasser zurück und meinte lächelnd zu Vegeta, welcher immer noch ziemlich blass aussah:" Setzt dich inzwischen, fürs Waschen ist es sowieso schon zu spät." Der Sayajin folgte seinen Worten ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, er fühlte sich einfach zu grässlich.  
  
"Woher kommst du eigentlich, Vegeta?"  
  
"Von der Erde..." Vegeta sah mit halb geschlossenen Augen vor sich auf den Boden und versuchte verzweifelt seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
"Erde? Noch nie gehört. Ich komm von Nitsch, dass ist ein toller Planet, na ja, zumindest war er es, als ich noch dort war... auch schon eine Weile her..." Der kleinere Mann blickte überrascht auf und sah wie Palles Gesicht plötzlich einen ganz elenden Ausdruck angenommen hatte.  
  
"Wie..." Vegeta zögerte, fragte aber schließlich doch:" Wie lange bist du schon hier?"  
  
"Weiß nicht, ich glaub jetzt dürften es bald neun Jahre sein. Ich hab aufgehört zu zählen, dass bringt sowieso nichts... man kommt hier ja sowieso nie mehr weg..." Der Mann mit den kastanienbraunen Haaren verharrte in seiner Bewegung und schloss die Augen, Vegeta fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich unwohl. Doch Palles fing nicht an zu weinen, er holte nur tief Luft und begann dann plötzlich zu erklären:" Wir sind nachher in der Wäscherei eingeteilt, so schwer ist das nicht. Dämonen tragen nicht sonderlich viel Gewand bis halt auf das Nötigste... aber davon konntest du dich ja sowieso schon überzeugen. Jedenfalls müssen wir aber alles per Hand waschen, die halten hier nicht sonderlich viel von Technik. Dämlich sind die Bettbezüge, die sind aus so einen komischen Material, wenn das sich mit Wasser voll saugt wiegt es 'ne Tonne."  
  
Der größere Mann steckte den Mopp in den Kübel und nahm beides, dann blickte er mit einen breiten Grinsen zu den am Bett sitzenden Vegeta:" Komm, wir wollen und den Spaß doch nicht entgehen lasse! Überhaupt muss ich dir die anderen vorstellen."  
  
"Das ist der Neue? Sieht etwas schmächtig aus... meinst du der schafft das?" Eine kritischer Blick musterte Vegeta von oben bis untern und schweifte dann zweifelnd zu Palles. Die Frau, welche zweimal so groß wie der Sayajin war, strich eine Strähne ihres weißblonden dichten Haares aus ihren kühlen Gesicht und seufzte schließlich kopfschüttelnd:" Na ja, wenn Tima meint, dass es nicht zu hart für ihn ist, dann wird's schon gehen... die Frau hat Nerven mit so was aufzubrummen!"  
  
Als sie daraufhin das empörte Gesicht des Sayajins sah begann sie zu lachen:" Tut mir leid, mein Lieber, aber ich kann nun mal keinen gebrauchen, der nicht anpacken kann. Wir müssen uns an den Zeitplan halten." Ein mütterlicher Blick, der so gar nicht zu den eckigen Gesicht passte, traf Vegeta, welcher sich immer noch wie in Trance fühlte und nur nickte. Schließlich fuhr sie fort:" OK, du kommst du Palles Gruppe... das hat, glaube ich, auch Tima vorgehabt. Jedenfalls soll er dir zeigen wo du Handschuhe und Putzmittel kriegst und dann ab an die Arbeit." Die wuchtige Frau wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, als sie sich noch einmal umwand:" Ach übrigens, ich heiße Penelope, ich bin die Leiterin dieser Waschstelle, also gib mir keinen Grund dir Strafpunkte zu verpassen."  
  
Mit einem mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend sah der Prinz der Frau nach, welche zwischen den vielen Ladungen voll Schmutzwäsche verschwand.  
  
"Komm Vegeta, du musst noch die Standardausrüstung bekommen, ohne die geht hier nix!" Der Mann mit den kastanienfarbenen Haaren riss Vegeta aus seiner Betäubung und deutete ihn zu folgen.  
  
Die Halle, in welche der Sayajin vorhin geführt worden war, war fast dreimal so groß wie der Schlafsaal, in welchen er die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte. Der Boden war überseht von schmutzigen Wäschebergen, welche wirklich wie steile Gebirgsketten aus bunten Gesteinsschichten ihren Weg pflasterten und Vegeta fragte sich allmählich wie groß dieser ,,Palast" wohl war. Wo die Wäsche wohl gewaschen und gesäubert werden sollte, entdeckte er nach kurzer Suche, als er zu den anderen Sklaven stieß, welche schon kräftig am werkeln waren.  
  
Große Wasserbecken, welche tief in den Boden ragten und einen Umfang hatten, dass mindestens dreißig Leute mit ihren Wäschekörben und Reibtafeln nebeneinander Platz hatten, kamen hier, im hinteren Bereich des "Waschraums" zu Dutzend vor. Dichter Dampf erhob sich von den anscheinend sehr heißen Wasseroberflächen und blieb über diese wie eine dicke Nebeldecke schweben. Vegeta fiel in diesen Moment auf, dass hier sowieso eine sehr hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit herrschte und konnte sich gerade noch ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Sayajins hassten feuchtes Klima!!! Sie konnten eisige Kälte oder brennende Hitze tausendmal besser vertragen, als diese Schwüle!  
  
Um sich von den betrübenden Gedanken abzulenken, lies der Sayajin unmerklich seinen Blick über die anderen Sklaven wandern und stellte überrascht fest, dass die meisten, genauso wie er, einen sehr humanen Körperbau aufwiesen. Ob hier wohl noch jemand von der Erde kam? Oder gar ein Sayajin... Vegeta musste diese Überlegungen gezwungener Maßen beiseiteschieben, denn Palles hielt vor ihm und er konnte es gerade noch vermeiden auf engeren Körperkontakt mit den anderen Mann zu kommen.  
  
"Warte kurz, ich such was in deiner Größe raus." Mit diesen Worten trat der Kastanienbraunhaarige zu einen großen Eisenkasten vor und fischte aus einen der vielen Fächer etwas weißes, zusammengelegtes raus. Dann ging er zum nächsten Fach und kramte zwei weiße Gummihandschuhe hervor und zur Krönung des Ganzen noch einen Mundschutz.  
  
"Ich glaube ich habe nichts vergessen... hm, Doljo, Handschuhe und Atemschutz... ja, dürfte alles sein!" Nachdem der Mann noch mal alles begutachtet hatte, reichte er es an Vegeta weiter, welcher es mit einen flauen Gefühl entgegennahm. Er war wenig davon begeistert in so was zu schlüpfen, und schon gar nicht in diese "Schürze", als welche sich dieser Doljo herausstellte, er war schließlich kein Waschweib!!!  
  
"Mach schon, ich muss dir noch deine Reibtafel, Seife und etc. besorgen. Überhaupt sind die anderen sicher schon brennend darauf interessiert, wie du ausschaust!" Palles, der sich ebenfalls so eine schicke weiße Schürze und Handschuhe genommen hatte, betadelte nun Vegeta mit einen drängenden Blick und brachte ihn mit seinen ungeduldigen hin und her Zappeln dazu, schließlich doch die Klamotten überzuziehen und sich zur nächsten Station ihres kleinen Besorgungsganges zu begeben.  
  
Um diese zu erreichen, mussten sie noch weiter nach hinten und Vegeta stellte fest, dass seine erste Annahme, dass die Halle groß sei nicht ganz zutraf. Sie war gigantisch! In diese hätten locker zwei dieser komischen Felder gepasst, wo ein Haufen von jungen Deppen einen gefleckten Ball nachrannten, tja, typisch Menschen( Der Sayajin war kein besonderer Fan von Fußball... :).  
  
Wie der Prinz ziemlich schnell lokalisierte, war dieser "Waschraum" in mehrere Abteilungen durch dicke rote Vorhänge abgetrennt, wovon jeder Abschnitt auf etwas anderes spezialisiert war. Vorne, wo er hineingeführt wurde, wurden anscheinend kleinere Buntwäschestücke und dergleichen behandelt, dort war die Temperatur auch viel höher. Dann kamen große Leintücher und andere große Stoffstücke, wo ein seltsam beißender Geruch in der Luft lag, von welchem Vegeta wieder übel wurde, dieser Geruch war wohl auf die scharfen Waschmittel zurückzuführen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass nicht hier Palles und die anderen ihren üblichen Dienst erledigten. Es folgten noch weitere, auf verschiedenste Richtungen der Welt um Wäsche & Co. spezialisierte Bereiche, bis Vegeta endlich alles zusammenhatte und von dem, sich auf den doch längeren Weg als ziemlich redseligen erwiesenen Mann endlich zu seinen Arbeitsplatz geführt wurde, wofür er sehr dankbar war.  
Tadaaa!!!! Nr. 4 ist da!!!! An sich gefällt mir der Teil sehr gut, hoffe das trifft bei euch auch zu! :) Reviews erwünscht, schreibt mir, wie's euch gefällt!!! 


	5. Chak

Thanx to: Sira-Chan (Bin echt froh jemanden zu haben, dem meine FF gefällt!!! Werde mich bemühen schnell weitere Kapitel zu liefern! :)  
  
Kapitel 5: Chak  
  
Die Gruppe von Palles stellte sich, mit ihm selbst, als sechs Mannbetrieb raus, wovon jedoch einer eine Frau war. Zu Vegetas Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass diese die Leidenschaft für das Quasseln ihres "Chef" nicht teilten, zumindest die meisten nicht. Trotzdem wurde er mit teils neugierigen und teils bedauerten Blicken in Empfangen genommen und der große kastanienhaarfarbige Mann konnte es sich nicht verkneifen das Vorstellen gleich für ihn zu übernehmen, was den Trupp jedoch nicht sonderlich zu überraschen schien und der Sayajin von der Frau neben sich nur ein lächelndes Augenrollen für Palles anscheinend typischen Aktion mitbekam.  
  
"OK Vegeta, dann mal quer durch die Bank! Das da..." Mit breiten Grinsen deutete Palles auf einen großen Mann mit pechschwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen, der direkt neben Vegeta saß:"... ist Tullom, ein Den, er ist schon lange hier und zu meinem Bedauern leider keiner, der auf eine gepflegte Konversation Wert legt." Der Den bestückte den quasselnden Mann nur mit einen finsteren Blick, streife dann kurz den Sayajin, schien ihn aber nicht als sonderlich interessant abzutun und wendete sich so wieder seiner Arbeit zu, was Vegeta als tiefe Beleidigung empfand und den Kerl schon eine Ladung Beschimpfungen gegen den Schädel knallen wollte, als Palles auf den nächsten überging.  
  
Palles wies auf einen blonden, mittelgroßen Mann, welcher gerade dabei war mit Seife und Bürste ein Laken zu reinigen und erklärte:" Das ist Telev, er ist so wie du neu hier, erst vor knapp drei Monaten hergekommen." Der junge Mann, welcher so um die Zwanzig zu sein schien, machte eine begrüßende Geste mit seiner Hand und nickte:" Tacha."  
  
"Das heißt soviel wie "Hallo" oder so was ähnliches... er spricht leider nur Pyl, er ist Bara, aber glaub mir, du wirst kein Problem damit haben ihn zu verstehen, er kann sich prima per Gestikulation verständigen." Der blonde Junge grinste zustimmend, anscheinend schien es mit ihm wirklich keine Verständigungsprobleme zu geben.  
  
"Das..."  
  
,,Ich bin Tyla, ich kommen von Chakchylostyche. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Vegeta." Die einzige Frau im Bunde lächelte kühl aber freundlich. Sie wirkte seltsam... irgendetwas Weises war an ihr, so als wäre sie schon viel älter als er selbst, obwohl sie aussah wie ein gerade mal 19 jähriges Mädchen.  
  
"Tja, das ist..."  
  
"Itsch bin Tros, ein Schischito freut mitsch ditsch kennen zu lernen, Vescheta." Ein hübscher Mann, mit langen weißen Haaren und einen ziemlich auffälligen Akzent (1) grinste ihn unverhohlen an und Vegeta hörte wie neben sich Tullom leise verächtlich schnaubte.  
  
"Na gut, das ist dann..."  
  
"Socco, ein Nephredo. Ebenfalls erfreut dich kennen zu lernen." Purpurne Augen blickten ihn ruhig an und der dazugehörige Mann, welcher groß und schlank wirkte, lächelte ebenso sanft.  
  
"OK, wenn nun alles Förmlichkeiten ausgetauscht sind, können wir ja mit der Arbeit weitermachen." Palles, welcher anscheinend ein wenig beleidigt war, da ihm seine "Untermänner" so einfach das Wort abschnitten deutete Vegeta sich zu setzen und mit der Arbeit zu beginnen, was er selbst dann auch tat.  
  
Der Prinz fühlte sich krank, das war doch lächerlich, er würde doch nicht Wäsche für jemanden waschen! Schon gar nicht für solche widerlichen Kreaturen! Er hatte seinen Stolz!  
  
"He, mach dich an die Arbeit, ich will nicht wegen dir Probleme kriegen, Neuer." Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wandte sich der Sayajin überrascht zur Seite, wo Tullom ihn nur kurz böse anfunkelte.  
  
Vegeta, welcher diesen am liebsten eine gescheuert hätte, wusste, aus welchen Grund auch immer, dass dieser Koloss mit ziemlicher Sicherheit stärker war als er selbst und obwohl sein altbekannter Stolz ihn dazu bringen wollte eine Schlägerei mit diesen zu beginnen, behielt zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit sein Verstand die Oberhand und er nahm zögernd ein Wäschestück. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er noch nie zuvor Wäsche gewaschen hatte, schon gar nicht per Hand und spürte Ratlosigkeit in sich aufkommen. Vorsichtig warf er einen Seitenblick zu den anderen, welche alles fleißig am Arbeiten waren.  
  
Sein suchender Blick blieb bei Tyla hängen und er beobachtete sie einen Augenblick: Wäsche in das Wasser, durchschwemmen, dann auf das Reibbrett und mit Seife bearbeiten... dann wieder abspülen. So schwer schien das gar nicht zu sein und Vegeta grinste siegessicher. Jetzt hieß es nur noch: Ran ans Eingemachte!!!  
  
Leider hatte Vegeta nicht miteinkalkuliert, dass das Wasser doch eine beträchtliche Temperatur hatte und er völlig vergessen hatte seine Handschuhe anzuziehen. Was darauf folgte war folgendes:  
  
Vegeta tauchte den Stoff ins Wasser, spürte keine Millisekunde später einen grässlichen Schmerz, schrie auf, zog überhastig die Hand samt nassen dampfenden Stofffetzen aus den Wasser und hatte dadurch eine unselige Flugbahn für den davon geschleuderten Fetzen erwischt, so dass dieser direkt in das Gesicht des soeben überrascht aufblickenden Tullom flog und sich um dessen Kopf wickelte. Dieser stimmte nun in das Geschrei mit ein sprang auf, rutschte am feuchten Boden aus und flog in den vor sich hinbrodelnden Swimmingpool.  
  
"Tullom!!!" Tyla wollte ihm gerade nach um ihn zu helfen, als ein vor Wut fast zu platzen scheinender Mann mit einen Satz aus dem Wasser sprang und sich das Stück Stoff vom Kopf riss. Sein Gesicht hatte nun eine unnatürliche rote Farbe und ob das nun auf den in ihm immer größer werdenden Zorn oder auf das Hummersyndrom(2) zurückzuführen war, wusste keiner so recht. Nur Vegeta wusste, dass er ziemlichen Mist gebaut hatte, denn der riesige Mann fixierte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen und lies seine Faust schließlich auf ihn niederraßen. Der Sayajin konnte sich gerade noch wegrollen und verfolgte entsetzt, wie der Boden, auf welchen er gerade noch gesessen hatte und nun mit Tulloms Faust Bekanntschaft machte, barste.  
  
"Wuahhh..." Der wütende Mann wollte sich gerade nochmals auf Vegeta stürzen, als jemand schrie:" Tullom, sofort aufhören!!!" Augenblicklich verharrte der große Mann in seiner Bewegung und Vegeta spürte wie ihm jemand am Genick packte und hochzog.  
  
"Was ist hier los? Verdammt du dämlicher Idiot, wieso führst du dich wie ein Berserker auf!?" Der Sayajin, welcher durch den Festen Griff seinen Kopf nicht bewegen konnte, konnte aber anhand der Stimme feststellen, dass es sich um einen Mann handeln musste und an Tulloms so plötzlich wieder erbleichter Gesichtsfarbe, dass dieser sehr mächtig sein durfte.  
  
"Ich... es war der Neue, er hat mir dieses verdammte Stück Stoff voll kochenden Wasser ins Gesicht geschleudert!" Vegeta spürte, wie ihm übel wurde und der Mann, welcher ihn so fest gepackt hatte sich plötzlich zu ihn wandte.  
  
"Schau mal an... Vegeta, nicht? Ich hab schon vom Herrn gehört, dass du einen außergewöhnlichen Drang dazu hast Schwierigkeiten zu machen... tja, aber glaub mir, bei mir wird so was nicht geduldet!" Der Druck auf das Genick des Sayajins erhöhte sich und dieser keuchte bei dem dadurch entstehenden Schmerz scharf auf.  
  
"Revos, Herr, er hat es sicher nicht mit böser Absicht getan! Vegeta..." Palles wurde je von einen barschen Ton unterbrochen:" Schnauze, Hure!!! Das interessiert mich einen Dreck!!! Sei lieber froh, dass ich mich nicht gleich um dich kümmere!!!" Der kastanienhaarfarbene Mann verstummte und sah besorgt zu Vegeta, welchem inzwischen drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als der Druck um sein Genick immer größer wurde.  
  
"Na was soll ich nun mit dir tun?" Die Frage war nicht an ihn gestellt, das wusste Vegeta und als er plötzlich die Hand des Mannes auf seinen Hüften spürte wurde ihm ganz schlechten. Ein bösartige Stimme flüstere ihm belustigt ins Ohr:" Würde es dir gefallen, gleich hier vor allen anderen genommen zu werden?" Entsetzen, blankes Entsetzen quoll plötzlich in Vegeta auf und der andere Mann, der dies bemerkte, lachte amüsiert und lies seine Hand weiterwandern.  
  
Dem Unterfangen wurde jedoch ein jähes Ende gesetzt, als plötzlich eine erzürnte Stimme durch den Waschraum hallte:" Revos, verdammt, lass sofort deine dreckigen Griffel von meinen Arbeiter!!!" Der Sayajin musste nicht erst zur Seite schauen um zu erkennen, dass es Penelope war, welche nun wutschnaubend neben ihnen stand.  
  
Revos lies seine Hand ruhig auf Vegetas Bauch und zischte nur:" Hau ab, Schlampe, du hast mir nichts zu befehlen..."  
  
"Hüte deine Zunge, Revos!!! Ich dulde es nicht, dass du deine kranken Neigungen an meinen Leuten ausübst!!! Und wenn du Probleme haben willst, dann kannst du sie gerne haben!!! Ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen, dass Molloc ihn mit dir teilen möchte!!! Aber wenn du willst, still an ihm deinen widerlichen Durst und ich gehe inzwischen zu unserem Herrn und ziehe seine Meinung hier hinzu!!!"  
  
Jäh wurde der Griff um Vegetas, inzwischen schon tauben Genick gelockert und er sackte stöhnend zu Boden. Als er neben sich aufsah, erblickte er Penelope, die Revos, einem wirklich großen, dunkelbrünetten Mann mit finsterem, kantigen Gesicht gegenüberstand und dessen wütende, gar verabscheuungswürdige Blicke erwiderte.  
  
"Gut..." Zischte eine kalte erboste Stimme:" Dann nicht, aber glaub mir, immer bist du auch nicht bei deinen "Lieblingen", Schlampe!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Mann um und trat dem Sayajin fest gegen die Körperseite, welcher jappend zur Seite kippte, und zischte:" Freu dich nicht zu früh, dich krieg ich auch noch, Sweety." Dann zog er mit finsteren Blick von Dannen um seine erweckte Gier an seinen Leuten auszulassen.  
  
Vegeta keuchte, er fühlte sich schrecklich, am liebsten hätte er diesen verdammten Verlangen nachgegeben und zu heulen begonnen, als ihn plötzlich grob eine Hand hochzog und Penelope ihn streng ansah:" Hör zu, ich werde nicht dauernd in deiner Nähe sein um dich vor solchen Wichsern zu beschützen und selbst wenn hab ich nicht die Lust dazu, also halt dich ein wenig zurück! Kapiert!?" Ein leichtes Nicken signalisierte, dass er es soweit verstanden haben durfte und er wurde wieder losgelassen und sackte erneut zu Boden.  
  
"Los!!! Was gibt's zu glotzen, weiter!!!" Wütend schritt die kräftige Frau davon und lies den Sayajin am Boden kauernd zurück.  
  
"Alles OK!?" Palles hatte sich neben den Prinzen hingekniet und vorsichtig eine Hand auf dessen zitternde Schulter gelegt. Als Vegeta nicht antwortete fuhr er freundlich fort:" Mach dir keine Sorgen, jeder von uns hatte schon einen Zusammenstoß mit Revos. Manche frühe, andere erst später... Penelope wirkt vielleicht etwas bedrohlich und unwirsch, aber sie hält den Trottel in Zaun." Seine Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend und Vegeta fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich elend und allein.  
  
"Komm, ich zeig dir wie man das Abwaschen genau macht, dass ist nicht so schwierig." Tyla hatte sich nun ebenfalls neben den kauernden Mann niedergelassen, welcher sich immer noch nicht rührte und begann sanft den Rücken des Sayajins zu streicheln. "Du musst dich nicht schämen, Vegeta, jeder hier hat am Anfang Probleme gehabt sich zurechtzufinden, aber du hast Glück. Palles ist geradezu berüchtigt dafür zu sorgen, dass man sich hier schnell eingewöhnt, auch wenn er manchmal zu viel schwafelt. (Ein empörtes " WAS!?" von Palles...) Außerdem hat unser lieber Tullom haargenau den selben Fehler bei seinen ersten Tag hier gemacht, nur hat da halt Penelope hinhalten dürfen... und sie war auch nicht ins Waschbecken gestürzt." Den zornigen Blick des großen Mannes ignorierte sie beharrlich und sah besorgt zu dem Neuen.  
  
Die Frau lächelte, als sich der Mann langsam wieder aufsetzte und sich dabei so unauffällig wie möglich über die Augen wischte. Er war ihr auf eine seltsame Art und Weise sympathisch.  
  
"Schau, es geht ganz einfach, das Wichtigste sind halt die Handschuhe, ohne die geht nichts. Das Wasser hat manchmal um die 90°C und diese halten sozusagen die Temperatur von unserer Haut fern." Vegeta nickte nur und zog sich die weißen Handschuhe über, er war auf sich selbst wütend. Wieso verhielt er sich nur so schwach... warum war er so schwach? Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ihm die junge Frau mit den aschblonden Haaren leicht an seinem Arm berührte und ihn so auf sich lenkte.  
  
"Es geht so, zuerst weichst du den Stoff ein, du drehst ihn dabei, so durchdringt das Wasser schneller die Poren. Sieh her, dann druckst du ihn etwas aus, so dass er nicht mehr ganz so nass ist und dann beginnst du ihn mit der Seife und der Reibtafel zu bearbeiten... so... verstanden? Danach wäscht du die Seife wieder im Wasser aus dem Stoff raus und machst das ganze noch mal. Wenn du den Vorgang drei- oder viermal, wie oft es halt nötig ist, wiederholt hast, windest du den Stoff aus und gibst ihn dann in den Korb dort. Das ist alles." Tyla strich den noch immer ziemlich blass wirkenden Sayajin sanft über den Oberarm und begab sich dann mit einen verabschiedenden Lächeln wieder zu ihrer eigenen Schmutzwäsche zurück.  
  
Vegeta machte es so, wie die Frau es ihm gezeigt hatte und hatte nach einiger Zeit schnell raus wie das Ganze ging. Irgendwie gefiel ihm sogar diese Arbeit, obwohl er diese doch geradezu "lächerliche" Idee schnell wieder aus seinen Gedanken vertrieb. Das einzige Problem bei all dem war, dass nun niemand sprach, von seinen Nachbarn Tullom ganz zu schweigen, dieser saß mit so einem finsteren Gesicht da, dass jedem die Lust, mit diesem ein Gespräch zu beginnen, schnell vergangen wäre, und sogar Palles konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf die Wäsche. Dadurch hatten die Gedanken des Sayajins keinen Halt und begann schon nach kurzer Zeit umherzuschweifen.  
  
Zuerst dachte er an die Leute hier, Palles und Anhang, dann glitten sie in die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht und von gerade eben über und Vegeta begann, ohne dass er es richtig wahrnahm leicht zu zittern. Wenn er wirklich noch einmal so etwas wie vergangene Nacht durchstehen musste... das würde er nicht schaffen... es war so schrecklich... sie hatten ihn... einfach genommen... gelacht... sie hatten über ihn gelacht... je mehr er sich gewehrt hatte umso schlimmer war es geworden...  
  
Auf einmal trat wieder das Bild von Son-Goku in seinen Kopf und er spürte wie sich plötzlich sein Magen verkrampfte und sein Herz zu schmerzen begann. Der andere Sayajin... wenn er ihn so gesehen hätte... wenn ihn einer von den anderen so gesehen hätte... er wollte... Heim... er...  
  
"Hey, komm, Mittagspause, Essen fassen!!!" Palles hatte Vegeta durch einen leichten Stups aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und winkte ihm ihn zu folgen. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Sayajin, dass sich auch schon die anderen Sklaven dazu aufgemacht hatten sich in einer langen Schlange aus dieser Halle zu begeben. Er folgte den anderen, die nun wieder munter plauderten, die Ausnahme bildete Tullom.  
  
Irgendwie fühlte er sich wieder schwach und müde.  
Vegetas Blick streifte durch die Cafeteria, in welcher sich hunderte von Sklaven drängelten und sich in Reihen gliederten um an ihr Essen zu kommen. Diese Halle hatte ebenfalls beträchtliche Umfänge, sie war jedoch nicht so groß wie der "Waschraum" und trotzdem schienen Vegeta hier weit mehr Leute zu sein als dort. Die Halle war vollgestellt mit Tischen, welche eng an eng nebeneinander standen und gerade soviel Platz boten, dass man sich zwischen ihnen hinsetzten konnte. Auf den Tischen herrschte ebenfalls eine Drängelei, jeder versuchte einen, von den viel zu knappen Sitzplätzen zu ergattern, um nicht stehend sein Mahl zu sich nehmen zu müssen.  
  
Dieses Mahl bestand aus ziemlich seltsam aussehenden "Matsch". Zumindest war dies Vegetas erster Gedanke als er sich überlegt hatte, wo er diese gräuliche Masse zuordnen sollte. Nun, als er sich endlich überwinden konnte, einen Löffel dieses nicht gerade ansehnlichen Gemisches zu probieren stellte er mit milder Euphorie fest, dass es nicht nur wie Matsch aussah, sondern auch so schmeckte. Trotzdem zwang er sich die Schüssel runter, er hatte Hunger, sein Körper verlangte nach Nahrung, trotz der Tatsache, dass er nicht trainiert hatte. Leider musste er feststellen, dass diese eine, nicht gerade sehr großzügige Portion, auch die einzige war, die er kriegen würde.  
  
"Hier bekommt jeder schleitsch viel. Eine Portion, nitscht mehr und nitscht wenischer." Tros grinste den Sayajin aufmunternd an, als dieser gerade aufstehen wollte um sich noch was zu holen. So lies sich Vegeta knurrend wieder auf die Bank sinken, hier war es echt zum kotzen! Wenn er jetzt wirklich jeden Tag so wenig von diesem "Etwas" bekommen würde, dann würde er bald ausrasten!!! Er war ein Sayajin und so brauchte er ausreichend und nahrhafte Nahrung.  
  
"Olk, netsch?" Der Mann drehte sich überrascht zur Seite, Telev, sein anderer Sitznachbar hatte ihn freundlich angeplaudert und nach seinem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck wiederholte der Bara lachend und deutete dabei mit einer Hand auf das nunmehr leere Teller und mit der anderen auf seinen Magen, wobei er diese dann kreisend über seinen Bauch streicheln lies.  
  
"Ob es mir geschmeckt hat?" Vegeta deutete nun mit seiner Hand auf sich und mit der anderen, obwohl es ihm teilweise wiederstrebte, wiederholte er die kreisende Bewegung, der blonde Mann nickte lächelnd. Der Sayajin schüttelte seinen Kopf und schob, um seine Meinung zu unterstreichen, das Teller von sich.  
  
Telev begann zu lachen und nickte zustimmend, dann verzog er seine Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse und grinste:" Chak."  
  
"Was?" Der Prinz sah seinen Nebenan fragend an. Obwohl er normalerweise nicht sehr viel Wert auf eine Unterhaltung legte, gefiel ihm diese hier doch, sie lenkte ihn ein wenig ab.  
  
"Chak." Wiederholte der Bara und deutete rauf, gegen die Decke:" Tich."  
  
Vegeta dachte kurz nach und sagte dann zögernd:" Himmel? Ähm... dort oben, außerhalb von der Halle?" Der Sayajin versuchte so gut es ging seine Worte zu gestikulieren, was aber nicht nach sehr viel aussah. Der Bara schien trotzdem zu verstehen und nickte, dann fuhr er fort:" Polloth..." Er hob seine Hand, begann seine Finger zu bewegen und lies sie langsam zu Boden sinken.  
  
"Pollof... ähm, Regen? Äh... Tropf, Tropf?" Der schwarzhaarige Mann wiederholte die Gestik mit seinen Fingern und wieder nickte Telev lachend. "Nitsch..." Der Bara deutete auf den Boden und trat mit seinen Fuß auf. "Erde." Verstand der Sayajin diesmal schnell und trat ebenfalls leicht mit seinen Fuß auf, erst danach wurde ihm bewusst, wie albern er sich da doch eigentlich benahm. Doch sein Sitznachbar plapperte schon weiter, so dass der Mann nicht viel Zeit für Reue hatte.  
  
"Uun..." Nickte der blonde Mann zustimmend und begann dann zu wiederholen:" Tich..." Er zeigte nach oben:" Polloth..." Lies seine Hand nach unten sinken und trat schließlich auf:" Nitsch..." Dann hob er eine Hand und sagte:" Pollot..." Dann hob er die Zweite:" Nitsch..." Und begann beide zu reiben:" Chak."  
  
"Matsch!" Vegeta begann zu lachen, der andere schien die selbe Meinung über die Verköstigung hier zu haben wie er selbst und er nickte zustimmen:" Chak!"  
  
"Telev ist sehr scheschwätzig, wenn er könnte, würde er soschar mehr als Palles reden." Tros lachte auch amüsiert und stimmte den Bara nickend zu, dabei strich er sich durch seine langen weißen Haare.  
  
Dann wandte er sich an den Sayajin und legte seinen Kopf fragend zur Seite:" Du scheinst mir sehr traurisch... tröste ditsch, nach einischer Zeit schewöhnt man sitsch an das hier." Seine grauen Augen funkelten ihn kurz an und Vegeta spürte wie Röte in seine Wangen schossen.  
  
"Haha, du musst nitscht rot werden... itsch matsche dir nur ein wenisch den Hof, OK?" Tros warf verführeririsch seine Haare zurück und lächelte keck. Vegeta knurrte nur was und sah dann zur Seite, er mochte so was nicht, es kam ihn dann dauernd so vor, als ob man sich so über ihn lustig machte.  
  
Plötzlich ertönte eine Klingel und die ganze Meute begann aufzustehen und dann wieder aus den Raum zu traben. Palles, der etwas weiter weg, an einem eigenen Tisch, bei den anderen Gruppenführern gesessen war kam nun heran und scheuchte die Männer auf:" Kommt, Arbeit ruft. Machen wir was für unsere Traumbodys sonst werden wir noch auf Diät gesetzt!" Grinsend deutete er ihm zu folgen und so begab sich der kleine Trupp wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
(1)Tros spricht "sch" statt "g" und "tsch" statt "ch" und "sch" (2)Ihr wisst doch sicher, dass ein Hummer, wenn man ihn ins heiße Wasser wirft, rot wird. Bei Tullom war's genauso!!! ;)  
  
So, hier das fünfte Kapitel!  
  
Langsam scheint es für Vegeta fix zu werden, dass er von da nicht mehr so schnell weg kommt! Unterstützt ihn indem ihr ihn bei seinem Abenteuer begleitet, bin mir sicher, dass er für jede Hilfe dankbar ist!  
  
Reviews sind immer gern gesehen, also schreibt mir, was ihr von dieser FF hält!!! :) 


	6. Black Night

Warnung: Violence, Rape, Angst  
  
Kapitel 6: Black Night  
  
Die große elektrischen Uhr an der Wand zeigte an, dass es kurz vor sieben war und langsam begann sich eine ungewöhnliche Spannung über die Arbeiter in dem großen Waschraum zu legen. Jeder einzelne hob immer wieder seinen Blick zu den großen Ziffernlettern und für einen kurzen Augenblick zeichnete sich auf dessen Gesichte ein schmerzender Ausdruck ab, bevor er sich wieder der Reinigung der Wäsche zuwendete. Auch Palles, Tyla und den Rest der Truppe ging es so, aber niemand war dermaßen nervös wie Vegeta.  
  
Der Sayajin war so angespannt, dass er immer wieder zu fest zupackte und ihm die Seife durch die Finger glitt. Zu Tulloms Pech war wieder mal er derjenige, für den die Kernseife anscheinend die meiste Neigung empfand und bekam sie immer wieder an den Kopf oder ins Gesicht geschnallt. Doch all sein Schreien und Drohen brachte nichts, Vegeta hatte einfach zu viel Angst.  
  
Es würde gleich Sieben Uhr schlagen und dann würden er ...  
  
Hitze und Furcht durchströmten seinen Körper wie ein wilder Strudel und er war so in den Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht merkte wie er zu zittern begann. Palles und die anderen allerdings schon, doch konnten sie nicht viel machen. Tullom, Telev und Tyla würden heute höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls drankommen, aber nicht von Molloc persönlich, sondern von ein paar seiner Diener. Palles und Tros waren für heute aus dem Schneider, sei hatten dafür die letzten Nächte hinhalten müssen und bei Socco stand es noch nicht fest. Doch war jedem es soweit egal, solange es nicht der große Herr persönlich war, dieser hatte eine Vorliebe für schreckliche Spielchen und quälte seine Opfer zu gerne. Jeder empfand Mitgefühl für den Sayajin, auch Tullom, aber sie konnten nichts machen, die Dämonen waren einfach zu stark und sie waren... nur Sklaven.  
  
Erneut glitt Vegeta die Seife durch die Finger und erneut hielt Tollums Kopf als Zielscheibe hin, diesmal bekam es die Nase voll ab und da diese Seife ziemlich groß und ziemlich fest war, tat es auch gehörig weh.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Der große schwarzhaarige Mann hielt sich einen Moment seine schmerzende Nase und wandte sich dann wütend dem Sayajin zu:" IDIOT!!! Verdammt, halt deine dämliche Seife endlich in Schach!!!"  
  
Dieser nickte nur und griff nach dem Stück, welches nun wieder zu ihm zurückgeschliddert war. Er fühlte sich grässlich, einfach schrecklich! Das konnte einfach nicht...  
  
Ein lauter "Dong" signalisierte das Ende der Arbeit und die Sklaven verließen, diesmal viel langsamer als zu Mittag, die große Halle. Auch Palles und der Rest der kleinen Gruppe stand auf, nur Vegeta blieb einfach still sitzen.  
  
"Na komm, Vegeta." Der braunhaarige Mann trat neben den Sayajin und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Der sitzende Mann sagte nichts, stand jedoch auf und Palles seufzte, er würde den Neuling zu gern helfen, er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie schlimm seine ersten Male waren.  
  
So gingen sie zu der Schlange, die sich inzwischen am Ausgang gebildet hatte und trotteten langsam hinaus. Sie durchschritten gerade die große Eingangstür, als Penelope zu ihnen trat und sich mit ernster Miene an Vegeta wandte:" Neuer, komm. Der Herr wartet auf dich."  
  
"Aber er hat noch nicht mal gegessen, Penelope!" Palles war zu Vegetas Seite getreten und sah die große Frau missverständlich an. Dieser gab nur scharf zurück:" Das sollte dich wenig kümmern, Palles! Du und der Rest deiner Truppe geht Essen fassen! Neuer, du kommst mit!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sie sich um und der erblichene Sayajin folgte ihr langsam, mit wankenden Schritten. "Viel Glück." Tyla war noch mal an seine Seite gelaufen und sah ihn schwach lächelnd an, er antwortete nicht, ihm war einfach nur übel.  
  
Die Oberfrau führte ihn weg von den anderen Sklaven, einige Gänge entlang, bis zu einen Aufzug und sie stiegen ein.  
  
"Hör zu, tu nichts, was Molloc erzürnen könnte. Schau ihn nie direkt ins Gesicht und schrei. Dämonen und besonders unser Herr finden es als befriedigend, wenn sein Spielzeug schreit. Versuch ihn durch nichts zu reizen, wiedersetze dich ihm nicht. Du kannst dich ihm sowieso nicht erwehren." Penelopes Augen sahen direkt in die von Vegeta und für einen Augenblick huschte ein sanftes Lächeln über ihre Lippen:" Hab Angst, das ist nicht schlimm und viel Glück."  
  
Der Aufzug hielt an und Vegeta wurde schon von einem Dämonen erwartet, es war Kuro, welcher sich seine Fangzähne bleckte, als er den Sayajin erblickte.  
  
"Komm, Prinzchen, der Herr Molloc erwartet dich schon sehnsüchtig!" Die Augen des Dämonen schienen einen Augenblick zu funkeln, dann wandte er sich der Frau zu und zischte:" Du kannst verschwinden!"  
  
"Ja, Herr." Penelope nickte, drehte sich um, wobei sie Vegeta einen bedauernden Blick zuwarf und der Aufzug schloss sich wieder.  
  
"Komm, Prinzchen. Lass deinen Herr nicht warten!" Kuro fasste den Sayajin am Hinterkopf und zog ihn zu sich, dann leckte er ihn über die Wange und grinste boshaft. Schließlich zerrte er ihn mit sich, zu der Unterkunft des roten Dämonen.  
Der Raum, den Vegeta betrat, lies ihn trotz der Angst, doch einen Augenblick vor Erstaunen inne halten. Seine schwarzen Augen glitten über das Meer aus Kerzen, welches von schwarzen Kerzenständern ca. in seiner Schulterhöhe getragen wurde. Die Flammen waren seltsam, sie hatten keinen hellen, gelbweißen, gleißenden Schimmer, sondern ein mattes Rot bildete ihren Kern. Das Leuchten der Flammen war zwar sehr schwach, doch schimmerten die einzelnen auf den schwarzen, kalten Marmorboden wieder und verschwammen ineinander zu einen schummrigen Schleier.  
  
Vegeta konnte, trotz allen Bemühens keine Wände erkennen, der Raum war einfach zu groß, die Kerzen waren im Kreis aufgestellt und ihr schwaches Licht erstarb einen halben Meter außerhalb des schwebenden Meeres. Und um diesen herum war alles Schwarz, ein dunkles, beängstigendes Nichts, welches zuglich unendlich und erdrückend wirkte.  
  
Erst nachdem die Augen des Sayajins ein zweites Mal über die Kerzen streiften, erkannte er, dass inmitten dieses leuchtenden Kreises ein Bett stand. Es war groß, größer als das Ehebett von ihm und Bulma und es schien von schimmernden, dunkelroten Samt überzogen zu sein. Bei dessen Anblick wurde Vegeta kalt und er spürte, wie seine Glieder sich versteiften.  
  
"Geh, oder bist du festgewachsen!?" Kuro, welchen der Mann beinahe vergessen hatte, gab ihn unerwartet einen schmerzlich kräftigen Stoß gegen sein Kreuz und Vegeta stolperte nach vorne, konnte sich aber gerade noch fangen, bevor er in den Ozean aus roten Lichtern gefallen wäre.  
  
"Hat dir wohl die Sprache verschlagen?! Noch nie so was gesehen!? Nun, glaub mir, du wirst dir bald wünschen, das dies auch weiterhin der Fall gewesen wäre, Mol..." Der Dämon brach abrupt ab und Vegeta musste sich nicht erst umdrehen um zu wissen wieso.  
  
"Geh, Kuro. Ich möchte den Prinzen nicht mit dir teilen... dieses mal nicht." Eine Stimme, die den Sayajin einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies, wallte wie eine schwere Welle durch den schwarzen Raum und Vegeta fiel es plötzlich schwer zu atmen.  
  
"Ja, Herr." Damit verschwand der kleinere Dämon und die Tür schloss sich.  
  
Einige Sekunden, die den Sayajin wie endlose Stunden erschienen, herrschte ein Schweigen, eine komplette Stille in dem Quarttier, nicht einmal die Flammen schienen sich zu bewegen.  
  
"Du hast es also vorgezogen, dich diesmal angekleidet zu mir zu begeben. Warum? Wurde dir kalt?" Arroganz und gut hörbarer Spott lagen in der Stimme, die das Schweigen so plötzlich beendete.  
  
Vegeta antwortete nicht, er spürte etwas seltsames drückendes in sich und merkte, wie sein Atem wie von selbst beschleunigte.  
  
"Diesmal bist du angezogen, dafür aber ohne Worte? Du scheinst nicht zu wissen, wie du dich mir entgegensetzten willst. Es ist witzig..."  
  
Eine Wärme, nicht angenehm oder borgend, sondern wie eine kalte Hitze, verspürte der um einiges kleinere Mann, als sich der Dämon ihn bis auf wenige Zentimeter näherte.  
  
"Hat der Prinz Angst?"  
  
Finger glitten über den grauen, groben Stoff des langen Ärmels und ein warmer Atem schlug den Sayajin gegen den Nacken. Ein Hand legte sich auf das Becken von Vegeta, welcher sich plötzlich seltsam benommen vorkam.  
  
"Antworte... hat der stolze Prinz Angst?"  
  
Es traf Vegeta wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht und riss ihn aus den dichten Nebel, welcher sich wie ein Schleier über seinen Geist gelegt hatte.  
  
Stolz?... Stolz!?  
  
Wie konnte diese widerwärtige Kreatur es wagen ihn... ihn, den Prinzen der Sayajins so zu spotten!?!? Nein! Nein!!! Er würde sich das nicht gefallen lassen, er war kein Sklave, er war kein Schwächling, der sich von jemanden vergewaltigen lies!!!  
  
Vielleicht war es die Überraschung über den völlig unerwarteten Schlag, die Molloc einen Moment zurücktaumeln lies, die seinen Geist wie ein kalter Wasserstrom übergossen und den schwarzhaarigen Mann beinahe verblüfft anglotzen ließen, welcher sich für den Augenblick einer Sekunde wieder in seiner überlegenen Position fühlte, es durch ein überhebliches Grinsen auch signalisierte und so den schrecklichsten Fehler begann, den es für ihn nur gab.  
  
Nun, Molloc ist keiner, der seine Wut offen preisgibt, er hält viel mehr davon seinen Feind oder auch sein Spielzeug durch langsame Folter und Spielerei zu strafen, wobei er jedoch nie das Gesicht als kalt und gefühllos verliert.  
  
Doch dieses Mal war es nicht so, denn bisher hatte es niemand gewagt sich ihn zu wiedersetzen, oder besser seitdem es jemand gewagt hatte sich ihn zu wiedersetzten, ihn gar zu schlagen, war schon sehr viel Zeit vergangen, mehr als in Menschenjahren je abgezählt hätte werden könnte. Und so fühlte der rote Dämon einen grässlichen Zorn in sich auflodern, den sein zu einer widerwärtigen Grimasse verzogenes Gesicht niemals hätte wiedergeben können, trotz all seiner Schrecklichkeit.  
  
Auch Vegeta war klargeworden, dass er einen schlimmen Fehler begangen hatte, als er den wütenden Gesichtsausdruck des Ungeheuers sah, welcher seine nun hellrötlichleuchtenden Augen auf ihn fixiert hatte und ihn, ohne einem Zeichen der Vorwarnung wie ein Blitz zu ihn geschossen war und seine Faust tief in seinen Magen vergraben hatte. Zum Glück des, nun am Boden kauernden Sayajins, hatte sein Körper das rare Mittagessen schon verdaut und er würgte nur ohne etwas hervorzubekommen.  
  
Molloc zog ihn an den Haaren in die Höhe und schlug erneut mit gleicher Wucht in den Magen des Mannes, welcher vor Schmerzen seine Augen nach hinten drehte und nach Luft rang. Er hätte nicht schreien gekonnt, auch wenn er gewollt hätte, sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt, als wieder und wieder die Faust des Dämonen sich in den Bauch des inzwischen schon beinahe ohnmächtigen Sayajin grub, bis er schließlich Blut spuckte.  
  
Als der Prinz schon dachte er würde bei dem nächsten Schlag sterben, lies der rote Dämon ihn plötzlich los und er sackte zu Boden, wo er zur Seite rollte und sich seinen schrecklich schmerzenden Magen hielt. Vegeta spürte wie ihm Tränen übers Gesicht rannten, ohne, dass er etwas dazu beitrug, der Schmerz betäubte seinen Geist beinahe völlig.  
  
Wieder herrschte einige Zeit Stille, in welcher nur das Keuchen und Wimmern des am Boden kauernden Sayajin in der Luft lag.  
  
"Steh auf, ich hab mir etwas anderes überlegt um dich zu erziehen." Ohne auf eine Antwort oder sonst etwas von Vegetas Seite zu warten, zog ihn der große Dämon erneut auf die Beine, welche aber unter den Gewicht des Prinzen nachgaben und Molloc wiederholte diese Prozedur so lange, bis der Mann auf zittrigen Beinen stand, immer noch seine Arme um seinen krampfenden Magen geschlungen.  
  
"Du widerlicher Schwächling schlägst mich, du bist wirklich so dämlich? Und dann kannst du nicht einmal nach ein paar Klapsen stehen?! Du willst ein Prinz sein?! Sogar die schwächsten Weiber aus meinen Haus sind standhafter und edler als du!!!" Molloc begann amüsiert zu lachen und sein Schwanz zuckte über den Boden und schlug den Sayajin von hinten die Beine weg. Wieder zog der rote Dämon den Mann hoch und fuhr lachend fort:" Was hat dein Volk zu dir gesagt!? Diesen musste sicher jedes Mal schlecht geworden sein, wenn du vor sie getreten bist!!! Eine Schande!!! Einfach zum lachen!!!" Erneut schlug der Schwanz den Sayajin die Beine weg, welcher stöhnend nach vorne flog und erneut wurde er wieder an den Haaren hochgezogen, sooft, bis er stehen blieb.  
  
"Du bist ja geradezu widerlich anzusehen, ein Waschlappen, zu dämlich um seinen mickrigen Verstand einzusetzen und zu überlegen, dass man jemanden, der einen weiten überragt besser nicht aufsässig werden sollte! Wahrscheinlich warst du auch bei deinen Volk für nicht mehr als einen Lacher gut!!! Hässlich und dumm, was denkst du dir, haben die wohl jedes Mal für einen Ekel empfunden wenn sie dich ansehen mussten!?" Die Stimme des Dämonen bohrte sich in das Bewusstsein von Vegeta und trotz des verzweifelten Versuches sie zu ignorieren füllten die abscheulichen Worte sein Bewusstsein mit Scharm und Wut. Und wieder schlug ein kräftiger Schwanz seine Beine zur Seite und wieder wurde er hochgezogen.  
  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er das noch ertragen konnte, es war einfach schrecklich, er fühlte sich grässlich und hilflos. Die Worte des anderen hämmerten ohne Rücksicht auf ihn ein und das gellende Lachen brachte seinen ohnehin, von den Aufprallen, die er aufgehört hatte mit seinen Händen abdämpfen, schmerzenden Kopf beinahe zu bersten. Immer und immer wieder schlug das Monster seine Beine weg und immer wieder schlug er auf den Boden, während Spott und Hohn sich tief in seine Seele fraßen.  
  
Schließlich war es zuviel und als Vegeta wieder an seinen Haaren hochgezogen wurde, um die Tortour von neuen über sich zu ergehen zu lassen, gab er den immer größer werdenden Gefühl, welches einen festen Knoten in seinen Hals gebildet hatte nach und brach in Tränen aus.  
  
Schallendes Gelächter, das in den Ohren des Prinzen hämmerte erfüllte den großen Raum und Molloc zog ihn noch höher, so dass der Sayajin schon dachte seine Haare würden ausreißen:" Weint der stolze Prinz etwa!? Warum denn!? Hat er Angst, der jämmerliche Dummkopf!? Sieht er nun, dass er nichts ist!? Ein großes, dummes Nichts!!! Du bist eine Schande für deine Spezies! Sie können froh sein, dass sie dich nie mehr wieder sehen müssen, wahrscheinlich würden sie mir danken, wenn sie wüssten, wer ihnen diesen elenden Bastard vom Hals geschafft hatte!!! Jämmerlich... du bist einfach jämmerlich!"  
  
Der Dämon ohrfeigte den noch immer weinenden Mann und riss ihm mit einen Ruck seinen Bojojab vom Leib. "Hör auf zu heulen du widere Kreatur! Dein Gejammer geht mir auf die Nerven!" Erneut ohrfeigte der Dämon den Sayajin welcher immer stärker zu weinen begann.  
  
"Bist du zu schwach um deinen eigenen Körper zu lenken!?" Eine Ohrfeige folgte der nächsten, sie waren nicht stark, doch taten sie weh und darauf hatte es Molloc auch abgesehen. "Wie jämmerlich! Was würden deine Artgenossen wohl sagen, wenn sie dich so sehen dürften... wahrscheinlich wäre es keine sonderliche Überraschung für sie!!! Du Heulsuse!!!" Ein amüsiertes und spottendes Lachen begann erneut von den Wänden des großen Zimmers zu schallen und der rote Dämon gab sich noch eine lange Weile den anregenden Gefühl hin über Vegeta zu spotten und ihn zu ohrfeigen, welche immer stärker wurden.  
  
Als Molloc jedoch bemerkte, dass seinen Spielzeug langsam das Bewusstsein schwand und auch die Tränen weniger wurden, zog er seine Hand zurück und grinste boshaft :" Was denn, schon müde!? Aber wenigstens scheinst du jetzt nicht mehr zu vorlaut zu sein. Hab ich den Prinzchen Manieren bebringen können?" Die eine Hand, die sich vorhin mit so viel Hingabe um die Wangen des Sayajins gekümmert hatte, streichelte nun leicht, beinahe sanft über den zitternden Körper von Vegeta.  
  
"Hm, schön... du scheinst viel auf deinen Körper gehalten zu haben... kein Gramm Fett und sehnige Muskeln..." Wieder strichen sie Finger, wie in der Nacht zuvor, üben die muskulösen Pobacken, blieben dieses Mal jedoch nicht lange sondern zogen sich weiter über den athletischen Rücken. Dann zog er seine Hand plötzlich zurück und Vegeta konnte den roten Dämonen leise Lachen hören, was ihm noch heftiger zu zittern brachte.  
  
"Wollen wir dir vielleicht wieder... ein schönes Geschenk machen, so wie gestern?" Seine Stimme klang ehrlich und munter und Vegeta wurde übel.  
  
Der Sayajin keuchte scharf auf und begann ohne es verhindern zu können zu wimmern, als er die Hand Mollocs wieder auf seiner Männlichkeit spürte, wie sich diese darum schloss und mit dem Zeigefinger sanft zu streicheln begann.  
  
"Was hat das Prinzchen denn, gestern hat es ihm noch gut gefallen! Oder hat es etwa vergessen, wie es gestöhnt und geschrieen hat, wie eine billige Hure..." Der Dämon begann Vegeta zu stimulieren, dieses Mal aber viel schneller und grober. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis der Körper des völlig am Ende gewesen Prinzen darauf reagierte und er knapp vor dem Orgasmus war. Doch bevor er diesen erreichen konnte wurde die Hand weggezogen und stattdessen bekam er eine kräftige Ohrfeige, nach der sich Vegetas rechte Gesichtshälfte völlig taub anfühlte und er spürte wie Blut von seiner Nase über seine Lippe lief. Dann wurde er losgelassen und sank zu Boden, wo er liegen blieb, er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sich aufzusetzen und sich auf seinen Armen zu stüzen.  
  
Aber wieder wurde dem Prinzen der Friede nicht gegönnt, ein eiserner Griff zog ihn nach hinten, so dass er saß und zu Molloc blicken musste. Dieser kniete sich neben den Sayajin nieder und lachte:" Nana, nicht schlafen, kleines Prinzchen, jetzt kommst doch erst du zu Zuge!" Der Dämon streifte sich den Lendenschurz, das einzige Kleidungsstück, dass alle dieser Monster trugen, ab und beugte sich nahe zu den Sayajin:" Los, ich freu mich schon... wenn du es gut machst, dann darfst du nachher gehen."  
  
Vegeta fühlte sich schrecklich, er fühlte sich einfach ungemein grässlich, sein Körper schmerzen, ihm war übel und er fühlte sich so erniedrigt wie noch nie zuvor... und nun sollte er... das konnte er nicht! Er begann ohne es zu merken kräftiger zu weinen, er fühlte sich so hilflos!!!  
  
"Nicht heulen, mein Prinzchen, sonst bleibst du die ganze Nacht bei mir und bekommst morgen kein Essen! Möchtest du das?... Sag, möchtest du das!?" Der Griff um Vegetas Genick wurde fester und der Sayajin wimmerte keuchend und schluchzend auf. "Ich verstehe dich nicht! Bist du zu blöd um eine normale Antwort zu geben!? Möchtest du heute die Nacht..."  
  
"Nein... nein..." Der Prinz griff schluchzend und winselnd nach hinten und versuchte irgendwie den eisernen Griff etwas zu lockern, es tat so weh!!!  
  
"Nein? Na gut, dann komm, lass mich nicht warten, sonst überleg ich es mir noch!" Die Stimme des Dämonen klang freundlich und auffordernd und drückten dabei den Sayajin in die Richtung seines Becken.  
  
Vegeta tat es... er tat was man ihn befahl und in dem Moment zerbrach er innerlich... weder der Ekel, noch die Angst waren so groß, wie die Verzweiflung und die Scharm in diesem Augenblick.  
  
Es dauerte erbarmungslos lange, bis Molloc kam, er lies sich wesentlich mehr Zeit als der Sayajin zuvor, und der Sayajin würgend nach hinten rutschen konnte.  
  
"Gut, du warst nicht schlecht, dafür, dass du erst neu bist, hast du viele Lover gehabt?! Oder bist du einfach die geborne Hure?!" Das rote Monster sprach mit einer grässlichen Alltäglichkeit, so als wären es ganz normale Fragen und Vegeta wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als endlich gehen zu könne. Doch Molloc grinste bösartig:" Nein, nein, du darfst gleich gehen, doch vorher nehme ich dich richtig... so wie gestern."  
  
Darauf folgten schreckliche zwei Stunden, die Vegeta nie vergessen sollte, selbst in seinen späteren Zusammentreffen mit Molloc war dies wohl das grässlichste! Und so wurde am Ende doch von den Sayajin abgelassen, welchen ganz und gar die Kraft fehlte allein auf zwei Beinen zu stehen, geschweige denn zu gehen.  
  
Molloc befasste sich jedoch nun nicht länger mit ihm, er war befriedigt und musst noch was erledigen, so packte er den Sayajin einfach und warf ihn aus seinen Zimmer.  
  
Vegeta verlor das Bewusstsein und erblickte gerade noch zwei andere Sklaven, welche ihn nachher halfen, und sackte in eine unruhige Ohnmacht.  
So, Nr.6 ist da und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir eure Meinung dazu! :) 


	7. Where are you, Kakarott?

Spezialthanx to Sira-Chan (Freu mich immer wieder über liebe Kommentare!)  
Kapitel 7: Where are you, Kakarott?  
  
"Scheiße, hast du schon man gesehen, dass Molloc jemanden so... so zurichtet!? Der Arme lebt ja gerade noch so!" Penelope sah besorgt und verständnislos auf den zitternden Körper, welcher auf den Bett in meinem Arbeitszimmer lag, und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.  
  
Ich selbst sagte nichts, ich war nicht minder erschüttert als sie, unser Herr war bekannt dafür besonders grausam zu sein, doch so hatte er noch nie jemanden zugerichtet. Der ganze Körper des Mannes war von blutenden Wunden und Schnitten überseht und sein Gesicht war ganz blau geschlagen.  
  
"Verdammt... der Dummkopf, wahrscheinlich hat er Molloc erzürnt... warum hat er nicht auf mich gehört!?" Die weißblonde Frau fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über ihren festen Haarknoten im Nacken, das tat sie immer, wenn sie aufgeregt war. Penelope erscheint manchmal vielleicht etwas mürrisch und streng, doch sie ist die liebste Person die ich hier kenne, sie sorgt sich wirklich um ihre Schützlinge... im Gegensatz zu mach anderen Leitpersonen.  
  
Vorsichtig versorgte ich den zerschundenen Körper des Mannes und versuchte es um jeden Preis zu vermeiden ihn dabei aufzuwecken, er brauchte den Schlaf, er hatte schwere innere Verletzungen. Der schwarzhaarige Mann hatte vorhin Blut erbrochen und ich hatte ihn sofort einen Heiltrank eingeflößt, doch damit dieser wirken konnte, musste er schlafen. Mit einen feuchten Tuch reinigte ich ihn vom Blut und Schweiß, erst danach konnte ich ihm mit Salben und Mullbinden versorgen.  
  
Die große Frau schritt inzwischen unruhig im Raum auf und ab, sie murmelte immer wieder etwas, was ich nicht verstand, doch wusste sich, dass sie sich darüber aufregte wie Molloc so was nur tun konnte und dass er immer schlimmer mit uns umginge.  
  
Meine Augen fuhren über den zitternden Körper und ich seufzte leise, denn es stand fest, Vegeta würde es sehr schwer haben, Molloc hatte nun besonderes Interesse an ihm und das würde noch für viele Schmerzen bei den Sayajin sorgen.  
  
"Penelope, er soll Morgen erst später zur Arbeit erscheinen, erst nach den Mittagessen, sag es Ima und wenn sie sich aufregt, soll sie zu mir kommen." Die große Frau nickte eifrig und stimmte mir zu, dass der Mann viel zu schlimm zugerichtet war um morgen groß Arbeiten gehen zu können. Leider würde er den Schlaf aber auch für den Abend gebrauchen, wenn unser Herr ihn nochmals zu sich rufen würde und er erneut diese Mater zu durchstehen müsse.  
  
Sanft zogen meine Finge die Wangen des Sayajins nach, welcher unter meinen Berührungen zusammenzuckte und dessen Augen plötzlich Tränen auszuscheiden begannen. Er seufzte und begann etwas zu murmeln, ich hörte genauer hin. Das einzige Wort oder besser Name, den ich verstand war Kakarott... ob das jemand von seinem ehemaligen Leben war?  
  
"Penelope, morgen wird er nicht arbeiten, er soll nach den Mittagessen zu mit kommen, verstanden?"  
  
"Ja, sicher... aber meinst du Molloc findet das OK?" Die große Frau sah mich zweifelnd an, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte:" Lass das meine Sorge sein... doch überleg. Vegeta hat heute viel mehr erlitten als nur Schläge, ich werde mich ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten... er ist so anders als die anderen... er war ein Kämpfer, so was gibt es nur noch selten. Doch leider wird es für ihm dadurch auch doppelt hart werden." Gedankenverloren sah ich auf das blasse Gesicht, welches nur bei den Wangen eine ungewöhnliche blaue Färbung aufwies und fuhr mir durch meine langen schwarzen Haare.  
  
"Wärst du so nett ihn in den Schlafsaal zu tragen, Penelope. Es ist schon nach elf, sonst erwischt du Ima nicht mehr und sie macht wieder einen riesen Aufstand." Ich sah bittend zu der anderen Frau und lächelte als dieser seufzend nickte:" Sicher, ich freu mich schon mit Fräulein Zicki auszuhandeln, dass er morgen länger schlafen darf... puh, ich hoffe für den Neuen, dass es morgen nicht so hart wird wie heute." Ein stiller Blick von ihr fuhr über den, in einen unruhigen Schlaf liegenden Mann, den ich teilte.  
  
Die Sonne strahlte hell und warm von Himmel und das Geräusch des Wasserfalls erfüllte die ganze Schlucht. Es war ein angenehmer Frühlingsmorgen in den Bergen und eine schwache Briese fuhr den beiden Sayajins, welche wieder, wie schon etliche Male zuvor miteinander trainierte, durch die Haare.  
  
Son-Goku konterte geschickt die Schläge seines Gegners, doch kam er dafür auch an Vegeta nicht ran, welcher heute wiedereinmal ungewöhnlich hart zuschlug.  
  
"Mann, Vegeta, was ist denn los?! Wir trainieren nur... du schlägst ja zu wie ein Berserker!" Den Worten folgte ein gewohntes Seufzen, welches der jüngere Sayajin immer von sich gab, wenn mit etwas nicht einverstanden war oder etwas ihm Sorgen machte.  
  
"Klappe! Wenn es dich stört, dann streng dich mehr an!!!" Ein mürrischer Blick bohrte sich in die Augen des größeren Kämpfers, welche ihn jedoch ohne Probleme standhielten.  
  
"Schlecht gelaunt?"  
  
"Ggrrr... konzentriere dich lieber aufs Kämpfen!"  
  
So beließ es der jüngere dabei und tat den nächsten Versuch erst, als beide keuchend voneinander ließen und im warmen Gras landeten. Son-Goku nahm sein Handtuch und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, er drehte sich zu seinen Freund, welcher verträumt auf das frische Grün starrte und lächelte fragend:" Na los, komm Vegeta. Du kannst mir sagen, was dich bedrückt."  
  
Der ältere Sayajin sagte nichts, ermahnte den anderen aber auch nicht ihn zu lassen und mit dieser dummen Fragerei aufzuhören. So lies sich Son-Goku seufzend ins Gras fallen und schaute gegen den Himmel, während der andere Sayajin immer noch etwas abseits stand. Er fragte aber nicht noch mal, es würde sowieso nichts bringen, Vegeta war ein Sturkopf und würde nur etwas sagen, wenn er selbst dazu bereit war.  
  
Als ein Schatten über das Gesicht des am Boden dahindösenden Mannes fiel öffnete er überrascht seine Augen und blickte auf zu den anderen Sayajin, welcher mit einem mürrischen aber auch einen seltsam besorgten Gesichtsausdruck neben ihn stand und die Sonne verdeckte.  
  
"Was ist los?" Son-Goku setzte sich auf und deutete den anderen sich auch auf den Gras niederzulassen, was dieser dann auch nach einigem Zögern tat.  
  
"Ich..." Die schwarzen Augen des älteren Mannes bohrten sich in den Boden und er begann abwesend Grasbüschel auszureißen:" Ich hab was seltsames g... geträumt..."  
  
Der jüngere Sayajin hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und legte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite:" Geträumt? Was denn?"  
  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht... es war... beunruhigend... ich... ich hatte... ich fühlte mich komisch..." Vegeta seufzte über sich selbst wütend und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf:" Sorry, es war nur ein dummer Traum, keine Ahnung warum ich dir davon erzähle..." Wieder verlor sich der Blick des Sayajins auf der grünen Grasfläche und er sah erst hoch, als der andere plötzlich die Stimme erhob:" Kein Problem, wenn du was auf den Herzen hast kannst du ruhig mit mir darüber reden. Ich werde dir immer zuhören, Vegeta."  
  
Eine seltsame Stille legte sich über Schlucht und sogar das Wasser schien leiser zu werden, als sich die Blicke der beiden schwarzen Augenpaare trafen und einige Augenblicke so verweilten. Vegeta bekam ein ganz komisches Gefühl, so als... Plötzlich sprang Son-Goku auf und stöhnte genervt:" Sorry, Vegeta, aber ich muss nach Hause, Chichi will mit mir heute zu Son-Gohan. So schlimm ist das ja auch gar nicht, besonders weil es um ein Abendessen geht, aber die Frau wird von mal zu mal nerviger. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, statt dass sie nun, wo sie endlich Zeit hat, da die Jungs außer Haus sind, etwas entspannt und es sich (und vor allen mir) gut gehen lässt, zottelt sie nun einmal von einen zum anderen um ja zu schauen ob alles in Ordnung ist! So als würden die beiden keine Sekunde ohne ihre mütterliche Führsorge überleben können..." Der Sayajin lachte leise und seufzte dann jedoch genervt.  
  
Es war etwas alltäglich vertrautes geworden, dass sich Son-Goku darüber beschwerte, wie sehr seine Frau noch an ihren Kindern hing, wo er doch selbst genauso mindestens jeden zweiten Tag einmal bei einen der beiden vorbeischaute, nur um mal "Hallo" zu sagen.  
  
Nun stand der größere Sayajin auf und streckte sich gähnend:" Ist ja auch schon spät, die Sonne geht schon unter." Er blickte einen Moment in Richtung der nun in Flammen stehenden roten Scheibe und wandte sich dann wieder Vegeta zu:" Also, wir sehen uns sowieso morgen, ich komm vielleicht zehn Minuten später! Also, denk dir schon mal eine anständige Standpauke aus!" Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich ab und stieß sich in die Luft.  
  
Ein alarmierendes Gefühl nahm auf einmal von dem Prinzen Besitz, der den anderen einen Moment nachgesehen hatte und brachte ihn dazu aufzuspringen und ihm hinterher zurufen, bevor er es richtig registrierte:" K... Kakarott!!! ..."  
  
Abrupt hielt der andere Sayajin an und wandte sich überrascht um:" Was?" Als er das verwirrte Gesicht des kleineren Kämpfers sah, lies er sich wieder zu Boden sinken und sah ihn fragend an:" Stimmt was nicht, Vegeta?"  
  
Und der Prinz sprach, von einer merkwürdigen Ungewissheit getrieben:" Kakarott... wir sind... wir sind doch Freunde..." Hitze stieg in ihm aus, als ihm erst richtig klar wurde, was er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte und doch, irgendetwas in ihm schien es sehr wichtig zu sein, das nun sicher zu stellen.  
  
"Vegeta..." Ein verwunderter Blick streifte den kleineren Sayajin und Son- Goku schien einen Moment nicht zu wissen, was er davon halten sollte. Dennoch ging er dann lachend auf den anderen zu und nickte:" Natürlich, Vegeta. Wir sind Freunde." Ein typisch freundliches Gesicht blickte nun mit den typisch freundlichen und gutmütigen Lächeln auf Vegeta herab, welcher sich auf einmal sehr müde und schwer vorkam.  
  
Der jüngere Mann legte eine Hand behutsam auf die Schulter des anderen und sah ihn plötzlich mit einem eigenartig fremden und ernsten Ausdruck in den Augen an:" Ich werde immer bei dir sein, Vegeta. Immer. Egal wo du bist. Wir sind Freunde und ich werde immer in deiner Nähe sein."  
  
Einen Herzschlag lang verharrte plötzlich alles, so als wäre es gefroren und dann zersprang das Bildnis von der Schlucht in den Bergen, der untergehenden Sonne und von dem anderen Sayajin, so als wäre es aus Glas.  
  
Und nur Vegeta blieb allein zurück, in völliger Schwärze.  
  
Palles seufzte, der Mann wollte einfach nicht aufwachen, aber er wollte ihn auch nicht anfassen, er sah wirklich schrecklich zugerichtet aus. Von Naphu und Kisa, die beiden die ihn gestern vor Mollocs Tür gefunden hatten und dann zu Tima gebracht hatte, wusste er schon wie schlimm der Herr Vegeta zugerichtet hatte. Der Mann mit den kastanienbraunen Haaren sah ihn besorgt an, er wusste nicht, wie der schlafende Mann vor ihm den Herrn so erzürnt haben konnte, damit er ihn so zurichtete.  
  
"Vegeta, hey, aufwachen..." Vorsichtig begann der den Sayajin an seiner Schulter zu schütteln, wodurch dieser nur leise aufstöhnte und etwas undeutliches wimmerte. Seufzend zog Palles seine Hand zurück und fuhr sich durch seine Haare, er sollte eigentlich schon längst wieder bei der Arbeit sein, aber der Sayajin wollte einfach nicht aufwachen.  
  
Penelope hatte ihn vorhin gebeten Vegeta zu wecken und ihn zu Tima zu bringen, irgendwie schien sie von der Idee, dem armen Kerl Ima aufzuhalsen nicht sehr begeistert gewesen zu sein. Wo Palles ihr nur zustimmen konnte, die Frau hätte den Sayajin glatt aus den Federn getreten, sie hatte es nicht gerade sehr mit der Feinfühligkeit.  
  
Doch auch er musste sich langsam beeilen, sonst bekam er wieder Schwierigkeiten mit Ima. Im selben Moment, in dem er den schlafenden Mann nun seine Hand wieder auf die Schulter legte, wachte dieser auf.  
  
"Hey, morgen du Murmeltier. Komm, du..." Palles verstummte als er sah wie der Mann, nachdem dessen Augen verwirrt umhergewandert waren, leise und verzagt zu weinen begann. Vegeta begann ohne es verhindern zu können oder auch nur zu wollen, sich den Tränen hinzugeben. Er fühlte sich einfach schrecklich! Schmutzig, gedemütigt und widerlich!!!  
  
"Shhh, es ist alles OK, es ist vorbei." Der Sayajin spürte, wie sich Arme um ihn legte und er an den anderen gezogen wurde, welcher ihn sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln begann. Vegeta wehrt sich nicht, er war zu müde. Der braunhaarfarbige Mann begann den zitternden Prinzen vorsichtig zu wiegen und eine Melodie zu summen. Und es zeigte tatsächlich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf den Prinzen, welcher sich langsam wieder fing.  
  
Trotzdem hielt Palles ihn noch eine Weile in der Umarmung, er war zwar im Vergleich zu manch anderen Sklaven, ebenfalls wie Vegeta, ein ,,Frischling", aber er konnte viel besser, als manche die hier schon eine ganze Ewigkeit ihr Dasein fristeten, mit jenen umgehen, die das erste Mal zu jenen Monstern geschickt worden waren, die von nun an ihre Herrn sein würden. Der Gegensatz zwischen ihm und diesen war, dass er wusste, dass man Zeit brauchte um sich an alles zu verkraften und sich hier einleben zu können. Was jedoch noch viel wichtiger als Zeit war, war das Gefühl von Sicherheit was man denjenigen entgegenbringen mussten.  
  
Vegeta wurde allmählich richtig wach und als er sich an dem anderen Mann angeschmiegt wiederfand, fand er dies als gar nicht sicher oder beruhigend, sondern empfand es als lediglich peinlich und drückte sich knurrend von Palles weg, der ihm sofort los lies. Der Sayajin rutschte etwas zurück und wandte seinen Kopf beschämt zur Seite, er atmete schwer, irgendetwas musste seine Brust umklammern, er bekam kaum Luft. Seine Augen vergruben sich ins Weiß des zerknautschten Leintuchs und seine rechte Hand strich abwesend in einer monotonen Bewegung über die leichte Decke.  
  
"Vegeta?" Die Stimme des anderen Sklaven klang ruhig und freundlich, aber trotzdem schien Vegeta in gerade diesen Augenblick eiskaltes Wasser über ihm ergossen zu werden. Seine Hand stoppte und er zog beide an sich, er legte sich gekreuzt um seinen Bauch. Er wusste warum der andere da war, dass er ihn nun wieder zu dem Monster bringen würde. Wieder würde er von diesen ,,genommen" werden... verhöhnt... gedemütigt...  
  
Tränen begannen erneut über die blassen Wangen des kleineren Mannes ihre Bahnen zu ziehen, doch dieses Mal wurden sie energisch von ihm weggewischt und er keuchte über sich selbst wütend auf.  
  
"Geht's wieder?" Palles sah Vegeta ruhig aber auch besorgt an und war nicht verwundert als dieser ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.  
  
"Ich geh nicht mehr zu ihm!!!" Ein Polster wurde gegen den Mann mit den kastanienfarbenen Haaren geschleudert, der ihn überrascht abfing und besorgt zu dem Sayajin schaute, welcher erneut zu weinen begann.  
  
Vegeta wollte weg, einfach weit weg... zu den anderen... zu seiner Familie... nur weg... Er zog seine Beine an sich und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Knie, seine Hände hielt er schützend vor seinen Kopf, welcher so stark hämmerte, dass Vegeta befürchtete er würde jeden Moment bersten.  
  
Palles legte behutsam eine Hand auf den zitternden Kopf, wodurch der Prinz ihn böse anknurrte, was nun jedoch eher elend als bedrohlich klang, und begann leise zu sprechen:" Es wird dir nicht viel mehr übrig bleiben, als zu dem Herrn zu gehen, Vegeta. Wenn du dich weigerst, wird er dich holen, es wird dann viel schlimmer werden, als wenn du von dir aus gegangen wärst... Dämonen und vor allem unser Herr wartet nur darauf, dass jemand aufmuckt... hier hat jeder Angst und jeder versucht so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen, deshalb ist es genau das was er will, wenn du dich einfach weigerst. Du darfst dich nicht wehren oder ihn nur wiedersprechen, auf das wartet er. Tu was er will, ohne dich zu sträuben, dann wird er schnell seine Interesse an dir verlieren... dann bist du so wie alle anderen."  
  
Der Mann seufzte als er merkte wie Vegeta immer mehr den Tränen verfiel, er wusste, dass er ihm jegliche Hoffnung nahm indem er ihm sagte, er solle sich fügen, aber sonst würde er nur unnötig leiden, Dämonen waren bei so was ungemein grausam.  
  
"Komm..." Palles wurde von dem Sayajin schluchzend unterbrochen:,, Nein..."  
  
"Ich bring dich nicht zu Molloc. Vegeta, Tima möchte nur mit dir sprechen." Behutsam streichelte der größere Mann Vegeta über den Kopf, welcher nur wütend wimmerte.  
  
"Vegeta, komm." Der Prinz rührte sich nicht, als Palles aufstand und dieser seufzte innerlich, er wusste, dass es für den Sayajin schwer war aber ihm würde keine Wahl bleiben. So sagte er diesmal mit einem etwas härteren Ton:" Komm, ich hab keine Zeit, Vegeta, ich hätte vor 15 Minuten schon wieder zurück sein müssen, ich bekomm nur Schwierigkeiten!"  
  
Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe stand der schwarzhaarige Mann auf und blieb mit gesenkten Kopf stehen, er hatte beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Immer noch rannen Tränen über sein Gesicht und er sah erschrocken auf, als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte.  
  
"Komm... zieh dich an, ich weiß es ist schwer, aber du wirst es schaffen... so wie wir alle." Der größere Mann hatte diesmal wieder viel weicher gesprochen und Vegeta folgte zögernd seiner Anordnung. Als sich der Sayajin sein Bojojab übergestreift hatte, begaben sich beide wortlos auf den Weg zu Tima.  
  
Ja, Vegeta hat's schwer, böse Dämonen, Sklaverei, Wäschewaschen... was gibt's denn noch schlimmeres!? Würde mich über Reviews freuen, ganz ehrlich, also bitte, bitte schreiben, es kann ja auch nur ein ganz kurzes Hallo sein, damit ich weiß, da ließt jemand! :)  
  
Until next time, Arima! 


	8. Bad Truth

Thanx to: Sira-Chan (Ich bin wirklich glücklich, dass du dich so mit der Geschichte auseinandersetzt! Und ebenso, dass sie dir so gut gefällt! :) SSJSweety(Ob es ein Happy-End gibt kann ich schlecht verraten, sonst ließt ja keiner mehr, aber ich verspreche, dass ich schnell weiter mache! ^^)  
  
Kapitel 8: Bad Truth  
  
"Hm..." Ich versuchte gerade verbissen die Einteilung für den morgigen Tag hinzukriegen, was sich für schwieriger als sonst erwies, da ein Grippevirus umherging und viele Sklaven das Bett hüten mussten, auch wenn es den Herrn wiederstrebte. Als ich aufsah um nach meinen Tee zu greifen, erblickte ich Palles und Vegeta, welche gerade die Tür hereinkamen.  
  
"Hallo, Tima. Sorry, dass es ein wenig länger gedauert hat, Vegeta fühlt sich nur nicht gut." Der kastanienhaarfarbene Mann lächelte mich entschuldigend an und nickte leicht zu dem Neuen, welcher wirklich mehr als elend dreinblickend neben ihm stand.  
  
"OK. Danke, Palles, du kannst jetzt wieder zurück an die Arbeit, sag Penelope das du bis jetzt von mir entschuldigt warst." Der Mann nickte und sagte dann noch ein leises "Bis später." zu Vegeta, der nun etwas verwirrt an der Tür stehen blieb. Er sah noch sehr müde aus, mein Heiltrank musste ihn sehr zu schaffen machen, ich beschloss ihm nächstes Mal eine niedrigere Dosis zu geben und begann meine Sachen von dem Tisch zu räumen, so dass etwas mehr Platz war.  
  
"Setzt dich." Ich deutete ihm sich zu setzen und setzte lächelnd hinzu, als ich seinen misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck sah:" Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, zuweilen geschieht dir nichts. Möchtest du Tee? Es ist Nokosch-Tee, hat einen aromatischen Geschmack und ist gut für die Nerven. Ich denke du könntest gut eine Tasse gebrauchen!"  
  
Ein böser Blick folgte auf meine Worte, aber Vegeta setzte sich schließlich doch und nippte sogar versuchsweise an der Schale Tee, die ich ihm reichte. Sonst jedoch gab er nicht sehr viel von sich und sah schweigend auf die polierte Oberfläche meines Schreibtisches.  
  
So tat ich den ersten Schritt, viel anders hatte ich es mir auch nicht gedacht, es würde nicht leicht werden mit ihm darüber zu sprechen! Ich nippte ebenfalls an meiner Schale und stellte sie dann vor mir auf den Tisch:" Wie fühlst du dich? Hast du noch Schmerzen?" Meine Augen streifen eine Sekunde seine, als er zögernd aufsah, seinen Blick aber sofort wieder abwand.  
  
"Nein... alles bestens." Seine Worte hatten einen Hauch von Zynismus, aber sicher nicht so viel wie der Sayajin es gerne gehabt hätte. Ich bemerkte, wie er eine Hand kurz an seinen Magen legte und sein Gesicht plötzlich furchtbar elend aussah.  
  
"Du hast ihn gestern wohl ziemlich erzürnt." Ich sprach gedämpft und blickte ihn weiter ruhig an. Er gab keine Antwort, sondern senkte seinen Kopf soweit, bis sein Kinn an seinen Brustbein ruhte und ich sah wie Tränen sich langsam über die blassen Wangen zu ziehen begannen.  
  
Es war seltsam. Er weinte, still ohne ein Laut von sich zu geben und hätte ich seine Tränen nicht gesehen hätte ich es nicht bemerkt. Aber trotzdem hatte ich bei ihm das Gefühl, dass er anders war, er schien auch in diesen Augenblick seltsam ruhig, anders als die anderen.  
  
"Vegeta, was hast du gemacht?" Ich lies mich zurückfallen, sodass ich gegen die Sessellehne gelehnt saß und sah ihn weiter durchdringlich an. Der Sayajin antwortete wieder nicht, sondern begann nur leicht den Kopf zu schütteln, er schien immer noch große Schmerzen zu haben.  
  
Seufzend strich ich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und begann leise zu sprechen:" Du wirst heute, nachdem du mit mir gesprochen hast wieder zu Molloc gehen, er möchte dich heute wieder haben." Die Reaktion auf die Aufklärung war, dass Vegeta von einen Schüttelkrampf gepackt wurde und seine Arme um sich schlang, er tat mir plötzlich schrecklich leid.  
  
"Nein..." Wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf und keuchte scharf auf. Ich sah ihn bekümmert an und erklärte ernst:" Doch. Es wird nicht anders gehen, du wirst heute Nacht zu ihm gehen, so wie die folgenden. Du hast einen schweren Fehler gemacht indem du ihn gereizt hast, er findet dich nun interessant und das wirst du zu spüren bekommen... ich werde dir leider nicht jeden Tag frei geben könne, aber ich werde mit Molloc reden... er wird dich nicht mehr so schlimm zurichten... natürlich musst du dich auch dementsprechend benehmen. Die nächste Zeit wird hart, denn er wird dich herausfordern und wenn du dir nichts anmerken lässt, wird er wieder seine Interesse an dir verlieren. Verstehst du?"  
  
Meine Augen ruhten auf den zitternden Körper, doch gab er keine Antwort, stattdessen hörte ich ihn immer wieder scharf nach Luft schnappen und leise wimmern. Ich wartete, bis er sich etwas beruhigt hatte und fuhr dann mit gedämpfter Stimme fort:" Du wirst heute wieder früher zu Molloc gehen... dieses Mal sind jedoch auch andere Dämonen anwesend... ich bitte dich, verhalt dich ruhig und unterwürfig, sie verlieren dann schnell den Spaß an dir."  
  
Ich hob überrascht meine Augenbrauen, als seine dunklen Augen mich auf einmal fixierten, sie wirkten wie aus Glas und hatten eine ungemeine Angst ins sich, auch wenn er dies zu verbergen versuchte.  
  
"Ich kann nicht..." Seine Stimme klang zitternd und rau, er keuchte wieder scharf auf und wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
  
"Doch, Vegeta. Du kannst, so wie wir alle. Der Anfang ist immer schwer, du wirst dich jedoch daran gewöhnen, verlier nur nicht die Hoffnung."  
  
"Hoffnung? Auf was bitte? Endlich abzukratzen!?" Der Sayajin klang wütend und zornig, doch ich ging nicht auf einen Streit ein, er war einfach nur verzweifelt.  
  
"Vielleicht." Ein erschrockener Blick von ihm traf mich und als er mein ernstes Gesicht sah wurde er noch blasser. Ich schüttelte dann aber den Kopf:" Nein, Vegeta, soviel Freiheit haben wir nicht. Wir werden nicht sterben." Er sagte nichts, seine Augen ruhten jedoch auf mir und er bekam plötzlich einen seltsam abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Vegeta, wir..."  
  
"Wie alt bist du?" Er sah durch mich hindurch und ich spürte wie in diesem Moment sein Wille und all das, was ihn am Leben hielt aus ihm rausgesogen wurde.  
  
"Es ist 5034 Jahre her, seitdem ich hier das erste mal meine Augen aufschlug." Schweigen, er schloss seine Augen und lies sich zurücksinken, so dass er ebenfalls gegen den Sessellehne lehnte.  
  
"Ich hab ihnen nicht auf Wiedersehen sagen können..." Seine Augen sahen vor sich ins Nichts und begannen wieder Tränen auszuscheiden.  
  
"Das macht nichts, du wirst sie nie wiedersehen, du wirst sie überdauern... Jahr um Jahr, so wie wir alle." Nun fühlte auch ich eine seltsam lähmende Traurigkeit in mir aufflammen und seufzte leise.  
  
"Wissen Palles und die anderen das?"  
  
"Nein... ihr Bewusstsein würden in ein tiefes Loch stürzen... ein normaler Geist ist nicht dazu geschaffen, auf ewig zu leben, es ist wiedernatürlich und das wirkt sich nach der Zeit auch auf uns aus... wir werden sehr, sehr müde..."  
  
"Du auch?"  
  
"Ja... ich auch. Aber die Dämonen haben uns für ewig genommen, wir könne hier nie mehr weg... ich weiß wie schrecklich es für dich sein muss... ich habe es dadurch erfahren, dass ich, trotz dessen, dass ich schon Jahrzehnte hier war, nicht alterte, zumindest nicht körperlich. Palles und all die anderen werden es auch erfahren, sie werden es eines Tages einfach wissen." Ich strich mir wieder eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und befestigte sie hinter meinem Ohr.  
  
"Bist du am längsten von allen hier..." Seine Augen schienen mich einen Moment wahrzunehmen, verloren mich jedoch schnell wieder und blickten wieder in die eigene Unendlichkeit des Geistes.  
  
"Nein... aber wie gesagt, man wird nach der Zeit müde und eines Tage ist man gestorben... nicht körperlich, sondern psychisch, der Geist schläft ein und man vegetiert nur noch vor sich hin, als eine verbrauchte Hülle... so erging es auch jener, die vor mir hier auf dem Stuhl saß... so wie all den anderen auch... und wie es eines Tages mir ergehen wird... ich bin bei weitem nicht die älteste... aber auch für mich wird die Zeit kommen, irgendwann und das ist meine Hoffnung... nenn es makaber, aber viel anderes bleibt dir hier nicht." Ich nahm die Schale Tee, setzte sie an meine Lippen und nahm einen Zug, dann blickte ich wieder zu Vegeta, welcher sich nicht rührte. Ich wusste nicht warum ich es ihn erzählt hatte, für eine Sekunde kam es mir falsch vor, doch dann hatte ich wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl in mir, was mich dazu bewogen hatte es zu tun.  
  
"Ich vermisse sie..." Mit einem Ruck schien der Mann wieder im hier und jetzt zu sein und schaute mich mit blassen Gesicht an. Ich nickte nur und lächelte sanft:" Ja, ich auch."  
  
"Ich werde sterben... ich kann nicht noch mal zu ihm... ich werde sterben..." Wieder begannen seine Schultern zu zittern und Tränen auf seinen Wangen zu glänzen, ich fühlte wie schrecklich er sich vorkam und ich fühlte mich deshalb elend.  
  
"Vegeta, hör mir zu... du wirst überleben und vielleicht wirst du einen Weg hier rausfinden... gib die Hoffnung nicht auf... versteck sie nur, hüte sie als Geheimnis und zeige sie niemanden... nähre dich von ihr und vielleicht wird dann der Tag kommen, an dem es sich bewehrt." Wieso ich das gesagt hatte wusste ich nicht, normalerweise setzte ich keinem falsche Hoffnungen in den Kopf, doch irgendwie fühlte ich etwas Wahres an ihr, obwohl ich nicht wusste wieso.  
  
Der Mann mit den dunklen Haaren sah mich kurz überrascht an und einen Herzschlag schien wirklich Zuversicht in ihm aufzusteigen. "Vielleicht..." Er nickte nur und drehte sich plötzlich, von dem selben Gefühl getrieben wie ich, zur Tür, wo wenige Sekunden später Kuro, ein Diener Mollocs erschien und Vegeta mit seinen schlitzförmigen Pupillen fixierte.  
  
"Komm Prinzchen, wir erwarten dich schon." Seine Stimme schnitt sich in mein Bewusstsein ein, ich hasste ihn, ich hasste diesen Bastard mehr als ich jemals Molloc hassen könnte. "Kuro, ich hab noch nicht gesagt, dass ich fertig mit ihm bin." Meine Augen ruhten ruhig auf den sich vor Zorn verzerrenden Gesicht.  
  
"Schlampe, halt deine Zunge in Zaun oder ich beiß sie dir ab!" Nun war er auf mich konzentriert, doch ich war für ihn unnahbar, allein Molloc durfte mich nehmen, dass wusste er und deshalb hasste er mich vielleicht genauso sehr wie ich ihn. Jedoch grinste er plötzlich:" Lassen wir das Weib und wenden wir uns dem Prinzchen zu. Komm, oder soll ich dir wieder tragen!?"  
  
Vegeta sagte nichts, er stand auf und ging ohne etwas zu erwidern zu Kuro, welcher sich schon voller Vorfreude seine scharfen Eckzähne bleckte. Eine Sekunde war mir so, als schaue er noch mal zu mir und lächle mich schwach an, dann verschwand er samt dem Dämonen aus meinen Büro und hinterlies in mir nur ein tiefes Gefühl der Reue. Ich hätte ihm gern geholfen. 


	9. 7 years later

Ein liebes Dankeschön an SSJSweety! ^^ Ich wird schnell weitermachen, Ehrenwort, nur kommen halt Wartephasen wegen der lieben Schule, trotzdem, wird versuchen schnell weiterzumachen!  
  
Kapitel 9: 7 years later  
  
7 Jahre später:  
  
"Ich glaub das nicht!!! Leute!!! Leute!!! Leute!!!" Vegeta und die anderen Sklaven in dem Schlafsaal drehten sich in Richtung Eingangstür, der Quelle für das Geschrei. Und keine Millisekunde später kam ein Mann, jung mit dunkelroten Haaren hereingestürzt, zielstrebig auf Vegeta fixiert und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er in ihm reingerast wäre, dafür glaubte aber der Sessel mit den zusammengelegten Kleidungsstücken dran und verteilte sein Traggut über den ganzen Boden.  
  
Der Sayajin verdrehte genervt die Augen und begann seufzend die erst frisch gereinigten Kleidung aufzusammeln. Ein tadelnder Blick fiel auf den Verursacher der Unordnung und er knurrte leise:" Usok, verdammt, nächstes mal schau wohin du Trottel stolperst."  
  
"Ups, sorry! Aber..." Der junge Mann begann aufgeregt herumzuzappeln und konnte es nicht erwarten nach der Neuigkeit, welche ihn so aus den Häuschen brachte, gefragt zu werden, und plapperte deshalb wild drauf los:" Hör mal Vegeta!!! Der Prinz, er kommt!!! Der König auch!!! Wir sollen servieren!!! Er schaut sich nach einer Braut um und wir sollen servieren!!! Vielleicht... ich meine wenn wir Glück haben!!!! Es ist so cool!!! Glaubst du der Herr ist auch dabei... aber der König ganz sicher!!!"  
  
"Hey, hey! Hol mal wieder Luft, Usok, du wirst schon ganz rot im Gesicht!!!" Socco trat lachend neben Vegeta und sah fragend zu den nun zwar nach Luft schnappenden, aber immer noch wirr herumplappernden jungen Mann:" Was ist denn passier?!"  
  
"Das... das wirst du nicht glauben!!! Der Prinz kommt!!! Mit dem König!!! Der Prinz muss sich ja eine Braut aussuchen!!! Du weißt ja, er wird demnächst gekrönt und dann braucht er ja eine!!! Und er kommt hierher, zu Molloc." Den Namen hatte der rothaarige Mann leiser, beinahe ängstlich ausgesprochen und schaute jetzt erwartungsvoll einmal von Socco zu Vegeta und wieder zurück.  
  
Vegeta sagte nichts, er hatte inzwischen die Kleidungsstücke wieder aufgesammelt und ordentlich gefaltet auf den Sessel gelegt. Usok bemerkte nicht, dass sein Gesicht sich verfinstert hatte und begann so unbeirrt weiterzureden:" Und das Beste ist, wir sollen servieren, an den Tag, wenn er kommt!!! Ist das nicht cool!?!?! Ich meine, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber vielleicht könnte er ja an einen von uns Interesse zeigen!!!"  
  
"Du meinst, vielleicht könnte er an dir Interesse zeigen, ne!?" Socco bestückte den jungen Mann mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen, was zur Folge hatte, dass dieser hochrot anlief und mit seinen Händen abwehrend herumzufuchteln begann:" N... nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint... i... ich bin doch ... ich meine jeder hat gleich viele Chancen..." Der Mann mit den purpurnen Augen schlug ihm lachend gegen die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf:" Na ja, ich glaube du solltest dir da nicht so viele Hoffnungen machen, immerhin gibt es hier auch ziemlich süße Girls und wieso sollte sich er gerade einen er aussuchen und nicht eine sie!?"  
  
"Mann, bist du fies, zerstör meine schönen Jugendträume nur, aus dem schmutzigen Loch hier doch irgendwie rauszukommen!!! Und übrigens, sooo schlecht sehe ich auch nicht aus!!!" Usok streckte Socco die Zunge raus und wandte sich mit neuer Hoffnung, vielleicht doch etwas Verständnis für seinen Enthusiasmus zu finden an Vegeta:" Vegeta!? Was sagst du dazu!? Ist doch eine coole Chance hier endlich rauszukommen!!! Glaubst du, du hä..."  
  
"Jeder sollte froh sein, mit so einen Monster nicht tagtäglich das Schlafgemach teilen zu müssen, Usok! Oder vergisst du was mit dir jedes Mal gemacht wird, wenn du zu unserem liebsten Herrn Molloc oder seinen Gefolge geschickt wirst!?" Zornige schwarze Augen hatten nun den jungen Mann fixiert, welcher überrascht zurückgewichen war und stotterte:" N... nein... a...aber, wir... wir würden dann..." Doch Vegeta hörte nicht mehr zu, er hatte sich umgedreht und war samt der Ladung Wäsche in Richtung Tür marschiert.  
  
"Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsches gesagt!?" Usok blickte den Sayajin seufzend nach und strich sich über seine kurzen Haare. Er spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und als er sich umsah bemerkte er Socco, der zu ihm getreten war. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte:" Nichts, aber, du weißt, dass Vegeta nicht gut auf das zu sprechen ist. Im Gegensatz zu dir oder mir muss er fast jede Nacht zu Molloc und da darf es dich nicht wundern, dass er verständnislos darauf reagiert, wenn du hier rumjubelst weil du vielleicht dann wirklich jede Nacht zu einen Dämonen musst." Soccos Blick wanderte eine Sekunde in die Richtung, in welche der Mann gegangen war und sah dann wieder zu den jüngeren Sklaven, der nun blässlich aussah.  
  
"Meinst du er ist böse auf mich?" Usok wandte sich nun ebenfalls um und sah besorgt zum Eingang. Er war neu hier und Vegeta war sein Freund, der, der ihm damals geholfen hatte, als Revos sich ohne Genehmigung an ihm vergreifen wollte. Seitdem war der rothaarige Sklave dauernd bei dem Sayajin, der es zur Überraschung der anderen auch gestattete, da er sonst es nicht sehr mochte, wenn sich jemand an ihm dranhängte (dass es dann auch noch so eine Quasselstrippe wie Usok war, sorgte nur umso mehr Verblüffung :).  
  
Usok wurde von Socco leicht angestupst und sah zu ihm, dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte lächelnd:" Nein, er ist heute nur nicht gut drauf, er hatte vorhin wieder einen Zusammenstoß mit Pyre. Die Tussi hat dafür gesorgt, dass er bis vor einer knappen Stunde bei Revos sein durfte." Als der größere Mann den bedauernden Blick den jüngeren sah, welcher sich wieder zum Tor wandte, fügte er schnell hinzu:" Ich meine du könntest ihm aufmuntern, indem du ihn ein wenig hilfst, er darf nun eine Ladung Überstunden abarbeiten, aber Penelope hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du ihm ein wenig zur Hand gehst."  
  
Von der Idee beflügelt verabschiedete sich Usok von seinem Freund und machte sich sofort auf den Weg in Richtung Waschsaal. Soccos purpurne Augen sahen ihn einen Moment nach, dann wandte sich der größere Mann ebenfalls um und murmelte:" Na, ich hol mir auf jedenfall eine Mütze Schlaf..." Das sollte an sich kein Problem sein, da sich schon etliche Sklaven aufs Ohr gelegt hatten und sich die große Halle allmählich von dem Stimmenwirrwarr säuberte, da es immerhin schon 21:00 Uhr war.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Vegeta verstaute einen zusammengelegten Deckenüberzug in der dafür vorgesehen Lade, er fühlte sich müde und wäre nun auch gerne, so wie seine Kollegen schon, mit dieser stupiden aber auch anstrengenden Arbeit fertig. Er ging zu dem Wagen voll frisch getrockneter Wäsche und schnappte sich das nächste Stück, wobei er sich zur Uhr drehte und wütend aufseufzte. Neun!!! Das war doch wirklich ein Witz!  
  
Sein Blick streife durch den riesigen, aber leeren Raum, er war der einzige, der noch hier sein musste. Mit einem leisen bekümmerten Seufzen wandte er sich wieder der Wäsche zu, welche sich ja nicht von selbst zusammenlegen würde. Ein Gutes hatte das ganz, der Stoff, aus welchem die gesamten Überzüge gemacht wurden war so fliesend, dass er nicht gebügelt werden musste, eine Arbeit die der Sayajin wirklich verabscheute.  
  
Für einen Moment hielt der Mann inne und strich über den weichen, kühlen Stoff, er fragte sich wie es sich wohl anfühlte auf so einen zu schlafen? Er selbst hatte, wie all die anderen Sklaven auch, einen rauen, gestärkten Überzug, der sich nicht sonderlich angenehm auf der Haut griff. Seine dunklen Augen bekamen plötzlich einen verträumten Ausdruck und er begann mit monotonen Handgriffen das Wäschestück zusammenzulegen.  
  
7 Jahre, eine lange Zeit, sehr lange. Irgendwie war sie langsam und schnell zugleich vergangen, Vegeta konnte sich nicht an viel erinnern, dass meiste verdrängte sein Geist, aber er hatte immer die dumpfe Erinnerung an Schmerz, wenn er sich zurückbesann. Dem ungeachtet hatte er auch Freunde gefunden, welche die ihm zum Lachen brachte, sich um ihn kümmerten, ihn trösteten. Ein seltsames Gefühl... Natürlich gab er es auch zurück, nur eben anders als sie, doch sie verstanden, sie hatten sich an ihn gewöhnt, ihn verstehen gelernt.  
  
Der Sayajin seufzte leise und trug das Wäschestück wieder zum Kasten um es einzuordnen. Zu anfangs hatte er gedacht, dass sich die Sklaven alle untereinander helfen würden, doch hatte er bald mitbekommen, dass es auch unter ihnen miese Kreaturen gab, die andere ausnützten und für den guten Eindruck an die Dämonen verpfiffen, falls sie mal aus Versehen oder Frust was falsches machten.  
  
Die Schlimmste in Mollocs Haus war Pyre, eine falsche Schlange, die eine Schar von Mitläufern um sich herumscharte und auf Schwächere losging. Ihr hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er nun hier stand, anstatt endlich schlafen gehen zu können. Wegen ihr hatte er auch beinahe den ganzen späten Nachmittag mit Revos verbringen dürfen, Vegeta wusste, dass sie mit dem Arsch Hand in Hand ging und bekam das oft zu spüren. Weder Pyre noch Revos waren sehr von dem Sayajin angetan, er wiedersetzte sich ihnen und bot ihnen die Stirn. Den gebührenden Lohn konnte er aber trotzdem nicht entrinnen, er wusste, dass er der am meisten verachtetste Sklave unter den Dämonen war und dass diese ihn nur zu gern jeden Tag nehmen würden um ihn zu erniedrigen. Es war hart...  
  
"Ah, da bist du!!!" Vegeta drehte seinen Kopf überrascht zur Seite und erblickte Usok, welcher auf ihn zugerannt kam und wieder erst kurz vor ihm ans bremsen zu denken schien. Zur Sicherheit ging der Sayajin samt Wäsche einen Schritt zur Seite, aber ohne Grund, denn der junge Mann kam noch vor den potentiellen Opfern zu stehen.  
  
"Was suchst du hier? Usok verschwinde, sonst kriegst du Ärger." Der ältere Mann sah ihn ernst an, doch der rothaarige Sklave schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf und lachte:" Ich helfe dir, Penelope hat's erlaubt und..." Usok hielt Vegeta etwas entgegen, was in Papiertüchern eingewickelt war:" ... Palles hat mir dein Abendessen mitgegeben."  
  
Ein Lächeln zog sich über das sonst so erste Gesicht und das Grinsen des jüngeren Mannes wurde noch breiter. Vegeta nahm es nickend:" Danke, hat Palles gesagt wann er mit seiner Strafe fertig wird?" Palles hatte den Sayajin vorhin gegen Pyre kräftig unterstützt und durfte nun ebenfalls nicht freiwillige Überstunden leisten, aber in der Küche, was um ehrlich zu sein um einiges angenehmer war.  
  
"Ähm, er sagte Hilla würde für morgen noch ein neues Rezept ausprobieren wollen und da bräuchte sie unbedingt seine Hilfe... er hat irgendetwas von explosiv geschwafelt."  
  
Vegeta schwante bei der Vorstellung, dass Hilla morgen wieder eines ihrer streng geheimen Kreierungen auf den Tisch bringen würde, nichts gutes. Sie war vor knapp zwei Jahren zur neuen Leiterin der Küche befördert worden und trotz der manchmal vorkommenden Unfälle und Vergiftungen, war ihr Essen um einiges schmackhafter als das des letzten Koches.  
  
Aber, dass Palles nicht nur wegen des Essens gerne in der Küche war, war dem Sayajin und den anderen seiner Gruppe kein Geheimnis, er und Hilla hatten einen Faible füreinander und so war die Strafe von Revos eigentlich gar keine richtige Strafe für den großen Mann mit den kastanienbraunen Haaren und das fand Vegeta trotz aller Freundschaft doch ein wenig ungerecht. :)  
  
Vegeta begann sein Abendessen, welches aus einem Käsebrot bestand, langsam zu verspeisen. An den ziemlich mickrige Umfang des Essens hatte sich der Sayajin schon lange gewöhnt, da er nun nicht mehr trainieren konnte brauchte sein Körper auch weniger und trotz der anfänglichen Probleme, wo er unter Schlafmangel und anderen Entzugserscheinungen litt, hatte sich sein Körper daran anpassen können.  
  
Seine Muskeln waren geschrumpft, und doch hatte er noch etliche mehr als alle anderen. Ein muskulöser Körper war hier für alle Männer Standard, Vegeta wusste nicht wie, aber es schien an dem Zauber der Dämonen zu liegen, welchen diese über sie gelegt hatten. Tima hatte ihm mal erklärt, dass dies irgendwie mit den Tätowierungen zusammenhängen würde und die Dämonen all ihren Opfern diese verpassten, damit sie schön anzusehen waren.  
  
Trotz des Vorteils, die diese Magie mit sich brachte, hielt der Sayajin nicht viel davon, wie von all den anderen, was Dämonen schufen auch nicht und stand diesen eher skeptisch gegenüber.  
  
"...meinst du, das würde gehen?" Vegeta sah überrascht von seinem Brot hoch zu den jungen Mann, welcher inzwischen schon kräftig am Wäsche zusammenfalten und reden war, und ihn nun fragend ansah.  
  
"Was? Ich hab kurz nicht zugehört, was hast du gesagt?" Der Sayajin schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und rieb sich mit seiner linken Hand seinen Nacken, welcher sich schrecklich verspannt anfühlte, er wollte ins Bett!!!  
  
"Ähm..." Usok hob verwundert die Augenbrauen und meinte:" Alles OK, Vegeta?"  
  
"Ja, sag endlich was du vorhin wissen wolltest oder lass es bleiben!" Da der jüngere Sklave spürte, dass sein Gegenüber gereizt war und wiederholte schnell seine Frage von vorhin:" Ich meinte, ob es klar gehen würde, wenn wir nachher noch mal bei Tima vorbeischauen, sie hat Norros nämlich vorhin gesagt, dass der Prinz kommt und ich würd gern genaueres wissen!"  
  
Der Blick des Sayajins spiegelte genau das wieder was er sich dachte, nämlich wie man nur so kindisch sein konnte. Usok, der das genau deuten konnte murrte nur:" Du musst aber doch zugeben, dass es aufregend ist! Angeblich soll der Prinz noch ganz jung sein, also ich meine in Dämonenmaßstäben."  
  
"Wieso kannst du nicht warten bis es offiziell bekannt gegeben wird? So wie wir alle anderen auch?" Vegeta warf ihm einen tadelnden und genervten Blick zu, doch der jüngere begann sofort zu betteln, als er merkte, dass ihm die Chance doch noch mehr zu erfahren durch die Finger glitt:" Weil es spannend ist!!! Bitte, Vegeta! Du willst doch sicher auch wissen um was genau es da geht!!!"  
  
"Nein." Enttäuscht sah ihn Usok an und stellte sich gleich darauf ein es noch mal zu versuchen, er war da ein ausharrender Zeitgenosse. Bevor er aber ein Wort sagen konnte knurrte der Sayajin genervt:" Halt bloß die Klappe. Ich hab heute schon genug Kopfschmerzen ohne dein dummes Gejammer!" Vegeta setzte aber etwas nachsichtiger hinzu, als der andere Mann richtig blass wurde:" Aber von mir aus, wenn du mich dafür jetzt die angenehme Ruhe auskosten lässt, die so eine nächtliche Strafarbeit mit sich bringt!"  
  
Mit einen breiten Grinsen nickte der rothaarige Mann eifrig und lachte:" Klar, kein Problem, mein zweiter Vorname ist Ruhe!!! Weißt du, ich würde nur..."  
  
"USOK!!!" Vegeta sah ihn genervt an und der Angesprochne verstummte und murmelte nur kleinlaut:" Entschuldige."  
  
Die nun einkehrende Ruhe, auf welcher der ältere Mann erpicht war, hielt jedoch wieder nicht lange an, denn der Jünger konnte, trotz aller Mühe seine Aufregung nur schlecht verbergen und fragte nach kaum fünf Minuten gedämpft:" Vegeta?"  
  
"Hm?" Zu Usoks Überraschung schien sein Zeitgenosse und Mitsklave nicht mal wütend zu sein, anscheinend hatte er sowieso schon gewusst, dass er sein Schweigegelöbnis nicht sehr lange halten könnte. Durch diese, für ihn frohe Erkenntnis etwas ermutigt sah er den anderen nachdenklich an:" Machst du dir eigentlich gar keine Hoffnungen hier mal rauszukommen?"  
  
"Nein." Vegeta sah ihn nicht an als er die Frage beantwortete, doch wusste der Jüngere, dass dieser es ernst meinte und hatte plötzlich ein seltsam flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen. Eine kurze Weile herrschte wieder Schweigen, doch gab sich Usok mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden und hackte nach:" Aber... na ja, ich für meinen Teil hoffe schon, dass ich hier mal wegkomme... ich meine, ewig möchte ich nicht hier bleiben... ich möchte..." Der junge Mann verstummte und sein Griff um das Stück Stoff verkrampfte sich.  
  
"Ob du möchtest oder nicht interessiert sie nicht, Usok. Wir sind Sklaven und das ist unser Los, wir können sowieso nichts machen." Verwundert hob der Mann mit den dunkelroten Haaren den Blick und wandte ihn zu den Sayajin, welcher ruhig weiter die Wäsche zusammenfaltete. "Glaub mir, ich wäre auch lieber bei... bei meiner Familie... als hier. Ich würde alles geben..." Vegeta verstummte, nachdem er kurz zuvor das Wort wieder aufgenommen hatte und hielt nun seinerseits inne.  
  
"Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich... vergessen." Usok fuhr mit seinen Daumen vorsichtig über den weichen Stoff und sah vor sich auf den Boden.  
  
"Das werden sie nicht, sie werden dich ebenso wenig vergessen wie du sie. Sie werden immer an dich denken... so ist es nun mal mit einer Familie." Der junge Mann merkte, wie schwer sich sein Gegenüber tat diese Worte zu sprechen und sah auf.  
  
Nach einer erneuerten Ruhepause richtete Usok seine Worte wieder dem Sayajin zu, diesmal sprach er aber viel leiser als zuvor:" Glaubst du, sie haben dich vergessen?"  
  
Eisiges Schweigen und der junge Mann bereute sogleich seine unüberlegte Frage. Ein Schauer schien sich durch den Körper des Älteren zu ziehen und er keuchte durch zusammengepresste Zähne scharf auf. Usok versuchte sich zu entschuldigen, er wusste wie heikel der andere dauernd auf dieses Thema reagierte:" Das wollte ich nicht, es war blöd von mir, ich meine, natürlich haben sie dich nicht vergessen!!! Hihi, wie könnte man jemanden wie dich vergessen, du bleibst einen so sicher wie blauen Flecken in Erinnerung! Du weißt, dass ich viel Stuss reden, das ist doch normal für mich, hör am besten gar nicht drauf! Ich..."  
  
"Bitte... sie still." Der Mund des jüngeren Mannes schloss sich automatisch und er sah besorgt zu dem anderen, welcher nun mit gesenkten Kopf seine Strafarbeit verrichtete. Usok fühlte sich schrecklich, er wollte nicht, dass es dem anderen wegen ihn schlecht ging!!! Wieso musste er bloß dauernd solchen Mist reden!?  
  
"Meine Mutter... sie hat dauernd gemeint, dass ich immer spreche ohne nachzudenken... sie hatte wohl recht, hm?" Vorsichtig lugte der jüngere der beiden zu dem anderen, er hoffte dieser würde etwas erwidern, von ihm aus hätte es ruhig eine zynische Zustimmung sein können, nur sollte er reden um zu zeigen, dass er nicht böse auf ihn war.  
  
Der scharfe Geruch des Waschmittels, welches hier zu Litern benutzt wurde, lag schwer in der Luft und das leise Blubbern der Waschbecken leistete diesen Gesellschaft. Vegeta musste mit sich ringen, die Frage hatte die selbe Wirkung gehabt wie ein Schlag in den Magen! Am liebsten hätte er den anderen eine geknallt, doch wusste er, dass dieser es nicht böse gemeint hatte, Usok war ein Spezialist dafür sich ungeschickt auszudrücken. Er fragte manchmal einfach aus den Stehgreif heraus, ohne nachzudenken was das für Konsequenzen haben könnte. Und es tat weh, die Frage, die er selbst sich nicht traute auszusprechen!  
  
"Vegeta, ich..."  
  
"Ich weiß." Der Sayajin nickte nur leicht und fuhr mit seinen Handwerk fort. Wieder trat Stille wie eine dicke Mauer zwischen beide und dieses mal durchbrach sie Usok nicht, er wollte seine Situation nicht noch verschlimmern. Deshalb tat er es seinen Freund gleich und legte schweigend die Wäschestücke zusammen.  
  
Es vergingen Minute um Minute, bis es schließlich zu einer Stunde wurde als die beiden Sklaven endlich nur noch eine Ladung frisch getrockneter Wäsche vor sich hatten. Usok, der so ein mitteilsamer Typ war, dass er es normalerweise sogar pflegte mit sich selbst eine Konversation zu führen, tat sich schwer nicht laut zu gähnen und die Augen offen zu halten. Langsam bereute er es nicht in dem Schlafsaal bei den anderen geblieben zu sein.  
  
"Warum glaubst du, dass der... Prinz gerade einen Mann aussuchen wird?" Überrascht wandte sich Usok zur Seite und fragte ungeschickt:" Hä?"  
  
Vegeta wiederholte sich knurrend:" Woher willst du wissen, dass dieser Prinz sich einen Mann und nicht eine Frau aussuchen wird!?"  
  
"Oh... uhm... na ja, so genau weiß ich das ja nicht..." Gab der rothaarige Mann zögernd zurück und überlegte kurz. Schließlich gab er sein Durchdachtes zum besten:" Weißt du... ich hab gehört, dass Dämonen, also die von der königlichen Familie immer den Sklaven wählen, welcher ihnen am besten gefällt... also egal ob weiblich oder männlich, sie suchen einfach jemanden aus, den sie wollen... oder so ähnlich..." Verlegen lachend zuckte er die Achseln und fuhr fort:" Deshalb möchte ich auch zu Tima, ich möchte wissen, was ich anstellen muss um die besten Chancen zu haben!"  
  
Der Sayajin verstaute den letzten Überzug in dem Kasten und streckte sich kräftig durch, sein Körper fühlte sich nur müde an, sonst nichts, er konnte die Neugier seines Kammerraden bei besten Willen nicht teilen, allein schon weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ein Dämon, welche, wie er von Tima erfahren hatte, alle männlich waren, wirklich einen Mann als Braut wählen sollten. Trotzdem murmelte er:" Verstehe," und deutete Usok sich ein wenig zu beeilen, da er schließlich doch noch in die Federn wollte.  
  
So, hoffe ihr habt den kleinen Zeitsprung gut überstanden, Vegeta scheint sich da ja irgendwie durchgewunden haben, aber... tadaaa, er lebt noch!!!! *freu*  
  
Wieder ein Kapitel... es ist knapp vor Mitternacht... hab es Ausnahmsweise jetzt noch überarbeitet, weil ich morgen erst eine Stunde später Schule hab... hm, trotzdem schlaf ich gleich ein... ich glaub, ich kann Vegeta nachvollziehen, wie er sich fühlt... *gähn...*  
  
Das nächste Kapitel kommt erste nächste Woche oder frühestens Sonntag, werde schauen, dass ich es noch irgendwie einschieben kann! :) 


	10. Where's the party?

Schönen Dank an Siry-Chan und SSJSweety, freu mich immer wieder über eure Reviews! ^^  
  
Kapitel 10: Where's the party?  
  
Die Uhr tickte leise ihren Takt und war das einzige hörbare Geräusch als die beiden Sklaven meinen Arbeitsraum betraten. Derjenige, der das Licht anmachte ohne zu überlegen, dass ich vielleicht versuchte etwas Schlaf vor den morgigen Tag zu erringen, an welchen ich mich mit den Arotavo der anderen Herrn treffen würde um den genauen Ablauf des Abends zu besprechen, an dem der Prinz ankommen würde, war Usok, da bestand für mich kein Zweifel. Der Junge musste einfach mal beginnen seinen Grips zu gebrauchen, ansonsten würde seine Zukunft hier nicht sehr rosig aussehen... allein schon weil ich ihn bei noch so einer unüberlegten Tat den Hals umdrehen würde!  
  
"Warte bis... ach, vergiss es." Ich musste lächeln als ich Vegeta genervt aufstöhnen hörte, er hatte sich inzwischen schon an die Regeln hier gewöhnt. Anfangs war für ihn die Tatsache, dass man anklopft bevor man ein Zimmer betritt oder das er fragt ob er gehen darf, allerdings auch nicht sonderlich geläufig. Aber die Zeit verändert einen, verformt einen, so dass man sich hier anpasst, so dass man überleben kann.  
  
"Schon gut... kommt rein..." Seufzend richtete ich mich auf, meine Couch, die mir als Bett dienen hätte sollen, war nun dafür verantwortlich, dass ich einen verspannten Nacken hatte und meinen Kopf nicht richtig bewegen konnte. Ich übernachte nur selten hier, aber heute war ich einfach zu müde gewesen um ins Nebenzimmer zu gehen.  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich werde bequem, aber das ist auch das Alter, oder meint ihr etwa, dass ihr mit 5041 Jahren ohne einer anständigen Federkernmatratze noch viel anfangen könntet!?(  
  
Nachdem ich meine Augen durch ausgiebiges Reiben wieder halbwegs taugfähig gemacht hatte warf ich einen verschlafenen Blick auf die Uhr nur um sie mit einen lauten Stöhnen wieder zu schließen.  
  
"Jungs, falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt habt, es ist 23:00 Uhr!!! Ich hab einen harten Tag morgen vor mir und ihr seid beide ebenfalls wieder eingeteilt, also was treibt ihr hier!? Wieso liegt ihr nicht, wie alle andern braven Sklaven, in euren Betten und lässt eurer überarbeiteten Arotavo etwas Ruhe!?" Ich hatte mich wieder auf die Couch zurücksinken lassen, so dass ich saß und lies meinen Kopf Kreise ziehen um die schmerzenden Verspannungen in meinem Nacken wenigstens etwas zu lösen.  
  
"Revos hat Vegeta eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt und ich hab ihm ein bisschen geholfen, deshalb sind wir noch wach! Aber eigentlich wollen wir wis..."  
  
"Was!? Strafarbeit!?" Ich sah fragend zu dem Sayajin, welcher nur still dastand und mehr als geschafft aussah. Schließlich überwand er sich aber zu einer kurzen, knurrenden Erläuterung der Situation:" Ich hatte mit Pyre eine Meinungsverschiedenheit... Revos kam dazu und hat mir Strafarbeit erteilt, von welcher ich nun mehr als erledigt bin."  
  
Seine Augen waren auf meinen Tisch gerichtet und vermieden es meinen Blick zu treffen, das hieß Revos hatte wieder seinen Spaß mit ihm gehabt. Ich unterdrückte mir ein bekümmertes Seufzen, diese Sayajins waren nach diesem Exemplar nach eine wirklich sture Rasse! Ich hatte Vegeta sicher schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass, wenn Revos oder ein andere Nicht-Dämon, ohne Erlaubnis des Herrn, sich an ihm seine kranken Phantasien ausleben wolle, er sich weigern sollte und zu mir kommen soll.  
  
Natürlich wusste er selbst, dass Revos, als Leiter kein Recht dazu hatte ihn zu nehmen, das blieb allein den Dämonen vorbehalten, doch war der schwarzhaarige Mann vor mir einfach viel zu stur um meine Hilfe anzunehmen, stattdessen stand er lieber den kranken Typen durch!  
  
Ich verstand ihn manchmal nicht, es war doch nichts dabei... Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf leicht und seufzte leise. Für Vegeta schon, er wollte keine Hilfe, nicht von mir, nicht von niemanden, er zeigte dadurch, dass er alles auf sich nahm, dass diese Monster ihn nichts anhaben konnten, er würde es wegstecken. Also eine reine Stirnbieterei!  
  
"OK..." Ich belies es dabei, vor Usok wollte ich mit Vegeta nicht darüber reden, also fragte ich nach den eigentlichen Grund ihres späten Besuchs:" Warum seid ihr nun hier!? Ist was passiert oder wer gestorben, denn wenn dein Belangen..." Ich funkelte bewusst den rothaarigen jungen Mann an, welcher ganz blass wurde und fuhr fort:"... nicht von großer Bedeutung ist, habe ich gleich den nächsten Freiwilligen für den Bodenschrupptrupp auf den Toiletten!"  
  
"Äh... äh... ähm... äh... ähm... uhm... äh..."  
  
"Er möchte wissen, was es nun mit der komischen Brautschau des Prinzen auf sich hat!" Genervt half der Sayajin den nun völlig aus dem Konzept geworfenen Usok auf die Sprünge, welcher sofort nickend zustimmte und mir erklärte:" Ich... ich wollte nur wissen, ob es stimmt... also ob wir da servieren und wann das ist und was wir da genau machen müssen und wo es ist und..."  
  
"Halt mal die Luft an, Usok, bitte..." Ich rieb mir genervt meine Schläfen und fragte beinahe ungläubig:" Wegen so was bringst du mich um meinen Schlaf!?" Ein harscher Blick traf den jungen Mann, welcher sofort um einen Meter zu schrumpfen schien und sich Deckung hinter Vegeta verschaffte.  
  
"Äh... tut mir leid... ich wollte nur wissen..." Der rothaarige Mann schien gleich im Boden zu versinken und ich konnte mir ein amüsiertes Grinsen gerade noch verbeißen, doch der andere Besucher riss mich aus meine Gedanken:" Tima, wann ist das? Muss ich da auch hin?" Vegetas Blick strahlte nicht gerade sonderliche Begeisterung aus und ich konnte dies auch verstehen, obwohl der Mann sich nicht im klaren darüber zu sein schien, was für Vorteile das haben könnte... aber woher sollte er dies auch wissen!?  
  
Ein Gähnen rang sich den Weg über meinen Mund frei und ich wischte mir die von der Müdigkeit in die Augen getriebenen Tränen weg:" Na gut, setzt euch mal. Ich hole etwas Tee." Dem überraschten Gesicht des Sayajins brachte ich als Erklärung:" Ich denke ich kann es euch doch erzählen, überhaupt habt ihr bessere Chancen, wenn ihr wisst, wie ihr euch verhalten müsst."  
  
"Bessere Chan... Tima, ich will keine Braut sein!!! Ich meine... ich bin ein Mann und... ahhh, du bist ja schon genauso schlimm wie Usok!!!" Stöhnend lies sich der ältere der beiden auf einen der Sessel vor meinem Schreibtisch nieder und fuhr sich gähnend durch die Haare. Usok tat es ihm begeistert gleich und ganz im Gegensatz zu Vegeta schien er es kaum noch erwarten zu können etwas mehr zu hören!  
  
Ich setzte frisches Wasser auf und fischte aus einen der oberen Regale meines Schrankes eine der vielen, verschiedenfarbigen Blechdöschen, in welchen ich mein kostbares Gut aufbewahrt. Tee war etwas rares und ich bekam es auch nur, weil ich einen Lieferanten gut kannte, der für meinen Geschmack jedoch viel zu selten hier zu tun hatte!  
  
Nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten erfüllte schon ein angenehmer fruchtiger Geruch mein Arbeitszimmer und nahm mir sogar etwas von meiner Müdigkeit. Summend stellte ich drei Tassen auf meinen Schreibtisch und schüttete überall die dampfende rote Flüssigkeit ein, von Zucker hielt und halte ich nichts, deshalb gab es in meinen Büro auch keinen, leider war Usok kein echter Teeliebhaber und ich konnte an seinen enttäuschten Blick sehen, dass er das Aroma diesen kostbare Guts nur zu gern mit den weißen Süßstoff verschandelt hätte.  
  
Schließlich lies ich mich auch wieder in meinen Sessel fallen und nahm meine Tasse. Ich atmete einen tiefen Zug des angenehm warmen Geruchs ein und stieß ein leichtes Seufzen aus, dann wandte ich mich meinen Gästen zu.  
  
"Der Prinz wird nächste Woche eintreffen, am Nono (1), und er wird dann für ein paar Wochen hier bleiben, schließlich haben wir hier viel Auswahl für ihn. Ihr werdet, auch du Vegeta, am Abend wenn sie eintreffen, ihnen das Essen servieren. Es werden auch Sklaven von anderen Häusern hier sein, da der König Molloc ausgewählt hat. Dies ist ein Vorteil für euch, da, wenn es anders gekommen wäre und der König sich ein anderes Haus ausgesucht hätte, nur eine bestimmte Anzahl von euch die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte vor den Prinzen zu treten."  
  
Ich konnte der herrlich vor mir dahin dampfenden Flüssigkeit nicht wiederstehen und nahm einen Schluck, diese Unterbrechung nahm Vegeta zu Gelegenheit um nun das Wort an sich zu nehmen und zu fragen:" Was werden wir an dem Abend tun müssen? Nur servieren und wieder abziehen oder dort rumstehen und uns begaffen lassen... oder werden wir genommen..."  
  
Usok, der nun ebenfalls erachtet hatte einen Schluck dieses nicht gezuckerten Drinks zu probieren spuckte ihn vor Entsetzten sofort wieder auf und blickte mit einem befürchtenden Ausdruck im Gesicht abwechselnd von dem Sayajin zu mir.  
  
"Nein, das ist eine der guten Seiten des Besuchs von dem Prinzen: Ihr werden in der Zeit, in der er euch begutachtet nicht angerührt. Der Prinz möchte schließlich nicht mit etwas verunreinigten seinen Spaß haben." Ich konnte leider nicht genauer auf meine eigentliche Erklärung, die ich nun erläutern wollte, eingehen, da ich durch ein sarkastisches Lachen von Vegetas Seite unterbrochen wurde.  
  
Er knurrte bitter grinsend:" Nicht verunreinigt?! Heißt das, dass wir die Keuschheit vom Lande sind, wenn Molloc mal eine Woche die Finger von uns lässt!?" Sein Zorn war gut raus hörbar und seine angespannte, teilweise schon drohende Körperhaltung zeigte den Rest seines Unwillens gegenüber der Sache.  
  
Ein leise Klappern von Geschirr war zu hören, als ich meine, noch immer vor sich hindampfende Tasse Tee auf die Untertasse aufsetzte und mich nach hinten sinken lies. Ich legte meine Hände ineinander und sah den nun doch ziemlich aufgebrachten Sayajin ruhig an:" Nach dem Glauben der Dämonen bedingt es einer gewissen Zeit der Keuschheit um den Körper und den Geist zu reinigen, deshalb macht es auch nichts, dass die zukünftige "Braut" vorher schon sexuelle Begebenheiten hatte. Ihr werdet die nächsten Wochen, es werden so um die drei bis fünf sein, von niemanden angerührt und sogar Molloc muss sich daran halten, deshalb könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass er trotz der großen Ehrerbietung des Königs, da sein Haus ausgesucht wurde für die Brautschau, nicht sonderlich begeistert davon ist. Nun muss er sich in Enthaltsamkeit von seinen Lieblingen halten und ihr könnt mir glauben, keinen Dämonenfürsten stinkt das so dermaßen wie ihm!" Trotz meines Bemühens ernst und ruhig zu wirken, konnte ich mir ein amüsiertes Kichern nicht verkneifen und zog es nun vor den beiden Sklaven wieder eine Chance zu geben mir eine Frage zu stellen, während ich einen Schluck Tee zu mir nahm.  
  
"Das heißt unser Herr und all die anderen Dämonen rühren uns nicht an?! Mann, das ist ja voll krass!!!" Vegeta schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf bei den überschwänglichen Enthusiasmus des jungen Mannes neben ihm und schnitt ihm kurzerhand das nächste Wort ab:" Was gibt es noch für Veränderungen? Besucht uns der Typ auch bei der Arbeit oder werden wir ihm einzeln vorgeführt?"  
  
"Hm, dafür ist das Abendbankett gut, welches nächste Woche stattfindet. Da sind alle Sklaven anwesend... schau nicht so, es gibt weitaus mehr Dämonenfürsten und Gefolge als du denkst Vegeta. Sklaven werden hier in Hülle und Fülle gebraucht und der Abend wird lang werden! Dämonen haben die Eigenschaft an sich, dass sie Unmengen an Essen verschlingen können ohne ein wirklichen Völlegefühl zu bekommen, sodass ihr Sklaven genug Zeit habt um alle nacheinander zu servieren und abzuservieren. Der Prinz und auch der König, schauen sich euch an und die, welche ihnen am besten gefallen, werden dann in die engere Wahl genommen, der Rest hat die Chance vertan und kommt auch nicht unter den Keuschheitsschutz." Ich nippte noch einmal an meiner Tasse und stellte sie schließlich ab, dann sah ich zu dem Besuch vor mir.  
  
Usok grinste breit und schien ganz hin und weg zu sein, das volle Gegenteil spiegelte der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren wieder, er sah nur angewidert vor sich auf den Boden und verfluchte anscheinend schon den kommenden Nono.  
  
"Seid mir nun nicht böse, dass ich euch nun bitte zu gehen, aber ich bin doch mehr als müde und ich wünsch euch eine angenehme Nachtruhe." Mit diesen Worten beendete ich diese nicht geplante nächtliche Zusammenkunft und schickte die beiden Männer zu ihrem Schlafsaal, nicht zuletzt um mir selbst noch eine gehörige Mütze Schlaf vor dem nächsten Morgen zu holen.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Das ist nitscht dein Ernst?!" Tros blickte mit ungläubigen Augen vor sich auf das kleine Bündel des rötlich seidenen Etwas. Nachdem er es probeweise in der Luft zu seiner gesamten Größe entfalten lies wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck, sowie der all der anderen Sklaven in der kleinen Kabine noch düsterer und entsetzter.  
  
"Das ziehe itsch nitscht an!!! Niemals, das ist ja ... obszön!!!" Der Gigito warf das Stück seidenen Stoff wieder zurück auf den Tisch, wo noch zwanzig weitere Exemplare dieses anschienend zu kurz geratenen Nachtgewand lagen und auf ihre noch wiederwilligen Besitzer warteten.  
  
Ein fassungsloses Murren ging durch die Runde an Sklaven und Tullom fand am ehesten die Worte die diese Situation beschrieben:" Scheiße! Einfach nur Scheiße! Die ganze blöde Sache!!! Ich trete doch nicht in so etwas vor drei Dutzend Dämonen, die bespringen uns dann ja auf der Stelle!!!" Um seine Aussage noch zu verstärkten verschränkte er trotzig seine Arme vor seiner Brust und warf einen zerstörerischen Blick auf die Kleidungsstücke.  
  
Der große Mann genoss das ihm zustimmende Murren und fühlte sich in seiner Rolle als "Anführer" wieder mal bestätigt. Jedoch musste er sich umwenden als Palles neben ihn trat und seufzend den Kopf schüttelte:" Tullom, entweder du ziehst das an, oder du handelst dir einen großen Haufen Ärger ein. Tima ist es egal ob dir diese "Gewänder" gefallen oder nicht. Und vergiss nicht, je mehr Haut du zeigst umso bessere Chancen hast du beim Prinzen." Dann wandte er sich an die anderen, welche immer noch missmutig auf den Tisch mit den Stoffstücken sahen:" Das gilt auch für euch! Vergesst nicht, ihr habt dann die Gelegenheit die nächsten fünf Wochen ohne Molloc oder einem anderen seiner Gefolgsleute die Nächte verbringen zu können!"  
  
Diese Tatsache machte die Situation doch ziemlich schmackhaft und trotz noch einigen missbilligen Blicken und abgeneigtes Gemurmel, begann nach und nach doch jeder seine normale Gattrobe gegen dieses exotischen Kostüme zu wechseln.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, du siehst richtig süß aus!!!" Alle wandten ihre Köpfe in Richtung des amüsiert Gerufenen und sogleich brach ein schallenden Gelächter aus. Als Dank für diese nicht gewillten Annerkennung bekam Socco, derjenige der den Sayajin als ersten erblickt hatte, einen totbringenden Blick geschenkt und konnte gerade noch einer Faust ausweichen.  
  
Vegeta war der erste, der sich vollends in dieses komische Gewand gehüllt hatte und bereute es sogleich nicht gewartet zu haben, dass jemand vor ihm als Vorzeigemodell herhalten durfte. Wütend verschränkte er seine Arme, pfauchte jedoch ruhig und mit überlegener Miene:" Socco, soweit ich gesehen habe, haben die hier nur Einheitsgröße! Ich bin schon gespannt wie es bei dir aussieht, wo es bei mir schon eher schlecht als recht das Nötigste verbirgt! Tja, Größe ist eben nicht immer ein Segen!!!"  
  
Die zynische Bemerkung verfehlte ihr Ziel nicht und Socco, sowie etlichen anderen Sklaven bemerkten in den Augenblick, dass der Sayajin recht hatte. Nun sank der soeben noch hochgeschossene Beliebtheitsgrad der Kleider wieder unter die Minimumgrenze und nicht nur Tullom fluchten genervt vor sich hin als sie versuchten den dünne und leider nicht dehnbaren Stoff doch etwas in die Länge zu ziehen.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, wo sind eigentlich Tyla und die anderen Mädels?" Palles, welcher es aufgegeben hatte gegen die Tatsache anzukämpfen, dass dieses Kleid einfach zu kurz war, trat mit einem entnervten Blick neben den kleineren Mann.  
  
"Die sind von Penelope in eine andere Kabine geführt worden, oder glaubst du die Frauen wollen sich wirklich vor uns umziehen?" Der Sayajin sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen skeptisch an und Palles konterte lachend:" Nun, stören würde es wohl keinen von uns! Oder, Herr Prinz?" Der kastanienhaarfarbene Mann raffte schnell, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte und stöhnte über sich selbst wütend auf, als sich sein soeben noch gewillter Nebenan mit zornigen Blick von ihm abwand.  
  
"Sorry." Der größere Mann entschuldigte sich mit ernster Miene, ihm war klar, das sein normal häufig genützter Kosename für den Sayajin hier ziemlich schlecht ankommen musste. Vegeta tat es sonst mit einen warnenden Blick oder scharfen Wort ab, doch schien das zur gegebener Zeit eine andere Bedeutung für den Mann mit den tiefschwarzen Augen zu haben.  
  
Palles wusste schon lange, dass Vegeta mal ein Prinz war und das war für diesen gewöhnlich auch ein Punkt an dem er festhalten konnte wenn es ihm sehr schlecht ging. Heute schien es jedoch gerade ein Hieb gleichzukommen und der größere Mann wusste, dass er nun diesen empfindlichen Punkt geradezu getreten hatte.  
  
Erneut versuchte der Sklave seinen Fehler durch eine Entschuldigung abzutun und versuchte so elend wie möglich zu klingen:" Es tut mir leid... entschuldige bitte! Du weißt, dass das keine Absicht war!"  
  
"Könntest du bitte mit dem Theater aufhören! Ist schon gut, glaub mir, ich habe in den letzten sieben Jahren schon gerafft, dass du deinen Mund schneller Aufmachst, als dein Hirn arbeiten kann!" Knurrend warf ihm Vegeta einen scharfen Blick von der Seite zu und wandte sich dann in Richtung Tür:" Wann werden wir eigentlich geholt? Es ist schon 17:39 Uhr ich dachte wir erhalten von Tima noch ein paar Anweisungen, bevor wir in die Höhle des Löwen müssen, oder hat sich schon wieder was geändert?"  
  
"Pf, keine Ahnung, Tima ist normalerweise immer darauf bedacht ein Vorbild in Punkto Pünktlichkeit zu sein. Vielleicht platzt das ganze Fiasko und wir müssen nicht in diesen Rotlichtklamotten vor einen Kongress Dämonen treten... mich würde es nicht stören, Prinz hin oder her." Der große Mann mit den kastanienfarbenen Haaren fuhr sich genervt durch diese, schreckte jedoch entsetzte auf, als neben ihn plötzlich eine schrille Stimme schreiend protestierte:" NEIN!!! Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder!? Das Bankett wird doch nicht abgesagt!? Bitte nicht!!! Ich will nicht..."  
  
"Halt den Mund Usok!!!" Der junge Mann zuckte erschrocken zusammen als Vegeta ihn wütend anbrüllte und für einen Augenblick herrschte komplette Ruhe in der Kabine voll Sklaven und die Augen waren alle auf den Sayajin gerichtet, welcher nun mehr als gereizt und nervös erschien.  
  
"Mann, schreit hier nicht so rum! Ich möchte nachher keine Kopfschmerzen wegen euch Idioten haben!" Tullom sah Vegeta und Usok warnend an, doch bevor er sich weiter aufplustern konnte ging die Tür auf und eine wohl bekannte Gestalt trat ein.  
  
"Penelope, habt ihr uns vergessen!?" Der rothaarige Sklave trat nach vorne, vor die Leiterin und sah sie besorgt an. Diese konnte sich ein Lächeln bei den eigenwilligen Gewändern, welche eng anliegend fast nirgends richtig alles verdeckten, nicht verkneifen, räusperte sich jedoch sogleich und erklärte kurz und bündig:" Kommt, es gab ein Problem wegen der Einteilung, deshalb habt ihr Hübschen etwas warten müssen."  
  
Das "ihr Hübschen" lies sämtliche Männer, inklusive Tullom und Vegeta, peinlichst erröten und jeder knurrte nur etwas unverständliches. Schließlich aber verließen sie die viel zu enge Kabine und wurden durch die langen Gänge des Gebäude geführt, welches ihnen manchmal schon seit Jahrzehnten die Heimat ersetzte.  
  
(1) Nono ist das dämonische Wort für Dienstag! Die Wochentage lauten: Iqua, Nono, Tryon, Pihi, Nini, Ollos.  
  
So, hier das nächste Kapitel! Nr. 10!!!! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und, tja, hab es doch noch vor nächster Woche fertig gekriegt! :) Das nächste wird höchst wahrscheinlich am Donnerstag kommen, weiß es aber noch nicht sicher, kann etwas früher oder auch später sein! Tschühüß!!! 


	11. The banquet

Kapitel 11: The banquet  
  
Als Vegeta einen Blick durch die immer wieder auf- und zugehende Tür erhaschte wurde ihm trotz der spärlichen Bekleidung heiß. Er war hier in dem Vorraum zum Festsaal und wartete mit etlichen anderen Sklaven an die Reihe zu kommen und endlich diese Demütigung hinter sich zu haben, zumindest er empfand dieses ganze lächerliche Schauspiel als solche.  
  
Der Vorraum in welchem sie sich im Augenblick befanden bildete eigentlich das Mittelstück von der Küche, wo gerade eifrig an dem Nachschlag der Vorspeise gearbeitet wurde und von dem großen Festsaal, welcher um die hundert Dämonen beinhalten durfte, nachdem was der Sayajin soeben sehen konnte.  
  
Der Festsaal war riesig, fast so groß wie der Waschraum oder das Vestibül von Molloc, welches Vegeta bis jetzt jedoch nur ein oder zweimal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, wofür er auch ziemlich dankbar war, da der rote Dämon sich dort mit etlichen anderen Dämonen zu Besprechungen traf.  
  
Es stimmte wirklich, die Dämonen hier waren nicht nur gestörte, sexbesessene Sklavenhalter, sondern hatten ein richtiges Imperium und führten Kriege um dieses zu erweitern.  
  
Hilla, die Köchin, welche vor Jahren eigentlich einen anderen Herrn angehört hatte, der sie jedoch als ein Zeichen der gute Freundschaft an Molloc weitergegeben hatte, hatte den schwarzhaarigen Mann schon öfters von den Tätigkeiten als Krieger ihres ehemaligen Besitzers erzählt. Sie war damals eine enge Vertraute von ihm gewesen, eine Art Arotavo, Vegeta hatte jedoch vergessen, was genau sie dort mal war, sie hat es schon öfters erwähnt, aber die quirlige Frau, welche durch ihr anscheinend unermüdlichen Sprechorgan schon Palles Konkurrenz machen konnte und vielleicht deshalb auch so gut zu ihm passte, redete sehr viel und meistens sehr uninteressantes Zeugs wenn sie konnte, so dass Vegeta schon mal etwas vergaß, was er jedoch wirklich nicht absichtlich machte. :)  
  
Ein Sklave, welcher gerade ein schweres Tablett mit Wein balancierte, rempelte den Sayajin, der gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er mitten vor der Tür stand, unsanft an und warf ihn so aus seinen Überlegungen. "Mach Platz!" Pfauchte der Mann sauer und glitt schon durch die Tür, wohinter wieder das Bildnis von etlichen, sich gut amüsierenden Dämonen erschien, die auf unzähligen Tischreihen aßen und tranken.  
  
Vorsichtshalber zog sich der Sayajin zurück, als wieder vier Sklaven eiligst an ihm vorbeirasten. Diese gehörten zu Hause Iffor, das war an der Farbe ihres knappen Gewandes zu erkennen, welches in einen weichen blau schimmerte.  
  
Vegeta fand, dass dieses viel besser aussah als das, was sie anziehen mussten, zumal er noch nie etwas für die Farbe Rosa übrig gehabt hatte und auch die etwas längeren Ausgaben des seidigen Gewandes, welche Tima noch auf den letzten Drücker auftreiben hatte können, da sie es als nicht so erheiternd wie Penelope oder die anderen Leitern empfand, dass es manchen nur knapp bis um Po reichte, wollte ihm die Sache nicht schmackhafter machen.  
  
Leise seufzend sah sich der Sayajin nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um, der Vorraum war zwar überseht von langen Bänken, doch hatte die Arotavo nicht übertrieben als sie gemeint hatte, dass es an Sklaven nicht mangeln würde. Hier saßen nun etliche Männer und Frauen und einzig und allein an den Farben ihrer Gewänder konnte sich die Arotavos der verschiedenen Herrn sich halbwegs orientieren.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, komm her, hier ist noch ein Platz frei!!!" Überrascht schweifte der Blick des düster aussehenden Mannes über das Meer an bunten Farben und fand schließlich den Urheber des Rufes. Tyla winkte ihm munter lachend und der Sayajin fragte sich wiedereinmal wo diese Frau ihren Optimismus hernahm, er selbst fand nichts lachendwertes an der ganzen Situation, doch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es gut tat das freundliche Gesicht der jungen Frau zu sehen.  
  
Durch die stehende Masse, welche trotzdem noch unglaublich zahlreich war obwohl die Bänke bis auf den letzten Platz aufgebraucht waren, drängelte sich Vegeta zu der aschblondhaarigen Frau, wo er auch auf Tros, Socco, Tullom und Usok traf. Telev erblickte er erst beim zweiten Hinsehen, der Mann stand munter plaudernd bei einer Gruppe in Smaragdgrün gehüllten Sklaven und ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er noch immer kein Wort in der Allgemeinsprache sprach, schienen diese ebenso wenige Probleme zu haben ihn zu verstehen, wie er sie.  
  
"Na, hast dich ein bisschen umgesehen? Wie sieht's da draußen aus?" Tyla sah den herangetretenen Mann neugierig an und aus Usok fragte gespannt:" Hast du den Prinzen gesehen!? Wie sieht er aus!?" Vegeta verbiss sich seine zynische Antwort und zuckte nur die Schultern:"Ich hab den Prinzen nicht gesehen, dort draußen herrscht auf jedenfall ein reges Treiben, Dämonen gibt es da in Überfluss." Er lies sich neben Socco nieder, der etwas zur Seite gerutscht war um ihn Platz zu machen und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er da raus!  
  
"Was schaust du denn so verzagt? Keine Sorge, die tun dir nichts, jedenfalls nicht jetzt!" Die purpurnen Augen des größeren Mannes sahen ihn freundlich und beruhigend an, doch Vegeta half das nicht sonderlich viel gegen das ständig wachsende unruhige Gefühl in sich. Er knurrte schließlich:" Wie lange müssen wir hier noch warten? Ich will es endlich hinter mir haben!" Leise stöhnend lies er sich nach vorne Kippen und legte seine Hände ineinander.  
  
"Soweit ich es vorhin richtig mitgekriegt habe werden wir noch eine ganze Weile hier sitzen und Dämchen drehen dürfen. Wir sind, soviel ich weiß, die Letzten und kommen erst nach der Nachspeise dran um den süßen Wein zu servieren." Socco warf nun ebenso wie Vegeta zuvor seinen Kopf in den Nacken uns seufzte schwer, auch er schien nervös zu sein, auch wenn er es nicht zeigen mochte.  
  
"Itsch schlaube, dass wir nitscht mehr lansche warten müssen, hier kommen alle paar Minuten unzählische Sklaven mit notsch mehr Essen vorbei... sonst müssten die ja platzen!" Tros folgte gerade mit den Kopf einen an ihnen vorbeiziehenden Zug von Sklaven, die vollbeladen waren mit Schüsseln, als er seine Ansichten erläuterte, doch entgegnete ihm Tollum mit einen geringschätzigen Lachen:" Glaubst du das wirklich? Ich denke die werden noch die nächsten sechs Stunden so weiterfressen! Wir könnten uns inzwischen genauso gut aufs Ohr hauen!"  
  
"Puh, was hat den der arme Tullom, schlecht gelaunt, weil er weiß, dass so ein hässlicher dummer Frosch wie er niemals in die nächste Runde kommt?!" Überrascht wandten sich alle um und jeder sah genau das was er befürchtet hatte, Pyre inklusive Anhang.  
  
Die große, schlanke Frau mit den mattglänzenden schwarzen Haaren grinste Tullom herausfordernd an und brachte dabei ihre weißen, etwas zu großen Eckzähne zur vollen Geltung. Ihr Körper war ebenfalls in die feine rosige Seide gehüllt doch sah es an ihr im Gegensatz zu den Männern auch gut aus. Vegeta hätte sich am Anfang keine Person vorstellen können, die weniger einen gemeinen Bastard glich als sie! Sie war schön und bewegte sich elegant, ihre dunklen Augen mussten in so manchen Träumen einsamer Sklaven vorkommen und doch war ihr Gesicht eine selten hässliche Fratze wenn sie ihren überheblichen Ausdruck aufsetzte.  
  
"Pyre, du dämliche Schlampe, willst du dich mit mir anlegen!?" Der große Mann, welcher natürlich sofort auf ihr Spiel eingestiegen war, stand drohend auf und wirkte sehr gefährlich, was die Frau jedoch zu ignorieren schien. Denn sie lachte mit heller Stimme, bei welcher man beim genaueren hinhören einen unangenehm rauen Unterton bemerkte:" Willst du dummer Gorilla etwa eine schwache Frau anrühren?! Obwohl, ich hätte mit deiner widern Visage auch einige Komplexe!!!" Den letzten Satz gellte sie laut, so dass er durch den ganzen Saal hallte und jeder seinen Kopf überrascht zu ihr und den wütenden Mann drehte.  
  
"Nicht, das bringt dir nur Ärger!!!" Tyla versuchte ihren Freund zu beruhigen, doch Tullom schien das Nervenkostüm gerissen und er wollte sich gerade mit einen lauten Schrei auf die noch immer selbstsicher vor sich hinlächelnde Sklavin stürzen, als plötzlich eine ruhige aber gefährliche angespannte Stimme einwarf:" Sie hat recht Tullom, du würdest Probleme kriegen und wenn du Pech hast, wirst du dann gleich disqualifiziert. Und wenn du das wegen so einem gehässigen Scheusal machst, kann ich ihr in Punkto Dummheit nur zustimmen."  
  
Der große Mann sah überrascht zu Vegeta, der seinen Blick ruhig erwiderte und biss wütend die Zähne zusammen. Knurrend stellte er sich wieder gerade hin und funkelte Pyre böse an:" Tja, leider muss ich ihm da zustimmen. Wegen so einer falschen Schlange wie dir werde ich mich sicher nicht ausbooten lassen, auch wenn es dir sicher gefallen hätte."  
  
Eine Sekunde flammte Zorn in den Augen der großen Frau auf, doch dann erstarb dieser und sie bekamen stattdessen eine unheimliche Kälte, als sie sich von Tullom abwand und zu Vegeta sah. Pyre warf mit einer typisch lässigen Geste ihre Haare zurück und demonstrierte den Sayajin dadurch, als wie unwichtig sie ihn ansah. Dann ging sie ruhig an dem noch immer stehenden großen Mann vorbei und sah den Sayajin von oben herab an, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
"Na wen haben wir denn da? Ist das nicht der Herr Prinz?! Hm, wieso schauen Erhabenheit heute so griesgrämig? Oh! Könnte es vielleicht deshalb sein, dass das werte Prinzchen heute einen richtigen Prinzen gegenübertritt... der ihn höchstwahrscheinlich auch schön durchnehmen wird um ihn seinen dummen Glauben auszutreiben, dass er zu gut ist, um hier bei uns normalen Fußvolk zu sein? Tja, tja, eigentlich dachte ich Molloc hätte dir deine Arroganz schon ausgetrieben! Schließlich..." Nun beugte sie sich vor, so dass Vegeta ihren Atem schon im Gesicht spüren konnte:" ...investiert er wirklich viel Zeit in deine Erziehung, oder täusch ich mich da, Herr Prinz!?"  
  
Ungemeiner Hass loderte mit einem Mal in den sitzenden Mann auf und in diesem Augenblick war es ihm egal ob er bei diesen dämlichen "Vorschauwettbewerb" ausgeschlossen würde, er wollte der Schlampe einfach das Genick brechen!!! Er stand auf und...  
  
"Stop!!!" Eine Hand ergriff Vegetas Handgelenk und dieser schaute überrascht, wie all die anderen auch, auf die Person neben ihn. Tima stand hatte neben ihm Platz bezogen und sah ihn unmissverständlich an:" Lass den Blödsinn und setzt dich!!!" Sie klang ungewöhnlich hart und trotz dessen, dass alles in dem Sayajin sich gegen ihre Anweisung lehnte, tat er wie ihm geheißen, denn sein Verstand, welcher vorrübergehend ausgesetzt hatte, hatte sich nun wieder eingeschalten.  
  
"Und du..." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich zu Pyre, deren Blick nicht minder vor Zorn loderte und baffte sie drohend an:" Du verschwindest wieder in das stinkende Loch zurück, aus welchen du hervorgekrochen bist!!! Kapiert!?"  
  
Einen Moment schien sich die größere Frau mit den matten Haaren zu überlegen ob sie sich nicht wiedersetzen sollte, doch nur einen Wimperschlag, denn sie wusste, dass diese Person, welche sie wirklich verabscheute, über ihr stand und sie hier nur Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde. So lächelte sie Tima von oben herab an, machte jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort kehrt und verschwand samt ihres Fanclubs zwischen den Sklavenmengen, welche sich nun langsam wieder ihren zuvor besprochenen Themen zuwandten.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Vegeta, leg dich nicht mit ihr an. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie Schuld ist, muss ich euch beide bestrafen, das weißt du doch!" Seufzend blickte ich zu dem nun böse vor sich in den Boden stierenden Mann und er nickte leicht als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Ich wusste, dass es für ihn schwer war und ich musste mir doch ein erfreutes Lächeln verkneifen, wenn ich daran dachte, wie unüberlegt er doch früher in solchen Situationen gehandelt hatte.  
  
"So, ich wollte eigentlich nur vorbeikommen um zu sagen, dass ihr in etwa drei Stunden drankommt. Ihr müsst leider in der Halle bleiben, da es jederzeit zu einer Umeinteilung kommen kann... ich hasse diesen aufwendigen Blödsinn, warum gibt es keine weiblichen Dämonen denen der Prinz schöne Augen machen kann... dann würde mir der ganze Organisationsdreck erspart bleiben und ich würde nun einen Tee trinken. Ich meld mich wieder, wenn sie was ändert, versucht euch irgendwie abzulenken, dann vergeht die Zeit schneller!" Mit einen Wink verabschiedete ich mich und trat davon um den Rest meiner Schäfchen die ungefähre Wartezeit, die ihnen noch bevorstand mitzuteilen.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Vegeta sah der Arotavo mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nach und wandte erst den Blick von ihr ab, als Tros ihn anstupste und aufmunternd lächelte:" Komm, vielleitscht ist heute dein Schlückstasch!" Der Sayajin erwiderte nichts, ihm war die ganze Laune irgendwie vergangen und so saß er schweigend mit finsterer Miene da um seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.  
  
Die drei Stunden kamen und gingen ohne weitere Vorfälle und auf diese folgen noch weitere zwei bis Mollocs Haus drankam, da die Dämonen mehr Gefallen als erwartet an Hillas Speisen fanden. Es kamen jedoch etliche vor Palles, Vegeta und Co., so dass nochmals ein halbe Stunde draufgelegt wurde bis schließlich sie an die Reihe kamen und in die Küche geschickt wurden um die Tabletts mit den Gläsern und Weinkrügen zu holen.  
  
Die Weinkrüge waren groß und schwer, und der Sayajin hatte einige Probleme damit diesen mit einer Hand zu halten und mit der anderen das volle Tablett mit den Gläsern zu balancieren. Für Usok war es noch schlimmer, da er so aufgeregt war, dass seine Hände zitterten und er das erste Tablett fallen ließ und die Gläser in tausend Stücke zersprangen. Das Gefluche der Küchenhilfen half jedoch nichts und erst nach den dritten Anlauf hatte er sich soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er es halten konnte.  
  
"Gut, schaut, ihr geht auf die rechte Seite und verteilt euch bei den Tischen." Tima deutete auf Palles, Tollum und anderen Sklaven und wandte sich dann in Tros, Tylas und Soccos Richtung:" Ihr geht in die Mitte und verteilt euch ebenfalls!" Dann sah sie zu Telev, Usok und den Sklaven in ihrer Umgebung zu:" Ihr geht nach links und verteilt euch!" Und schließlich kam sie zu Vegeta und den Rest:" Ihr geht nach hinten auf das Podium und verteilt euch dort! So und jetzt an alle! Ihr seid die letzte Gruppe, ihr bleibt oben stehen! Stellt euch abseits hin und schenkt nach wenn die Herrn es verlangen! Kapiert!? Dann mal an die Arbeit!!!" Die Arovato scheuchte die Männer und Frauen aus der Küche in den Vorraum, wo sie stehen blieben und hintereinander in den Festsaal traten.  
  
Das Erste Gefühl war Entsetzen!  
  
Vegeta hatte noch sie so viele Dämonen gesehen, er hatte vorhin, als er durch die Tür einen Blick errungen hatte wohl nur einen kleinen Teil von den wirklichen Ausmaßen erkennen können!!! Hier hatten locker um die vierhundert Dämonen Platz genommen, welche sich alle munter in ihrer röhrenden Muttersprache unterhielten und als sie die Sklaven mit dem Wein kommen sahen, laut und vergnügt nach den berauschenden Getränk zu vordern begannen.  
  
Der Sayajin konnte acht große und sehr lange Tische je links, recht und in der Mitte zählen, an welchen er und die anderen Sklaven vorbeigingen. Die Gruppe wurde immer kleiner, da sich die Sklaven an die ihnen vorgeschriebenen Tische verteilten und schlussendlich ging nur noch Vegeta und ein Dutzend anderer weiter nach vorne.  
  
Er bestaunte die großen, festlich geschmückten Tische mit den, mit seltsamen Zeichen wunderschön bestickten, Tischdecken, welche alle eine andere Farbe hatte und er brauchte nicht lange um zu begreifen, dass die Farben zu den verschiedenen Häusern gehörten. Sein Blick wanderte aber auch über die Massen an Dämonen und ihm wurde unvermeidlich eiskalt als er daran dacht, dass es so viele von diesen Monstern gab!!!  
  
Er war dabei so in sein Staunen vertieft, dass er beinahe aus der Reihe getreten wäre und ihn eine Frau von hinten anstupste:" Hey, träum nicht."  
  
Und dann kamen seine Augen endlich an den Fleck wo er und die restlichen Sklaven hinsollte! Auf einer erhobenen Plattform, welche ca. zwei Meter über den Boden ragte, stand eine lange Tafel und diese schien allein schon durch ihre Erhabenheit, die sie ausstrahlte, die Tafel für die Hausherrn und das Königshaus zu sein.  
  
Mit einen leichten Schauder fand Vegeta auch den, den er befürchtet hatte, den roten Dämon!!! Dieser saß links vom oberen Kopfende und schien gerade eine interessante Unterhaltung mit dem... König zu haben...  
  
Ein weiterer Schauder durchfuhr den Sklaven, als er den König erblickte, denn das es der König war, stand außer Frage!  
  
Der Dämon war riesig, seine Haut war tiefschwarz und nur an seinen Oberkörper bis hin zum Gesicht zogen sich weiße Muster, so wie seine Tätowierungen nur waren dies wirkliche Pigmentunterschiede! Zwei riesige Hörner drehten sich nach hinten ein und verliehen ihn, trotz Vegetas Wiederstreben, etwas Majestätisches. Er war einfach nur groß und die großen ledernen Schwingen auf seinen Rücken, welche sich der Sayajin bei sitzen als ziemlich stören vorstellte, trugen auch noch ihren Zoll bei. Molloc kam ihn dagegen wie ein noch nicht ausgewachsener Jugendlicher vor und wirkte auch nicht im geringsten dermaßen angsteinflößend!  
  
Der König wandte sich kurz Molloc ab und drehte sich zu seinen anderen Sitznachbarn, und auch dieses mal wusste der Sayajin sofort wer das war! Der Prinz!  
  
Ein großer Dämon, welcher jedoch noch nicht ausgewachsen zu sein schien im Vergleich zu seinem Vater, da er sogar etwas kleiner als Molloc war, was jedoch nichts hieß, da kaum ein anderer Dämonenfürst die stattliche Größe von diesem erreichte, nickte seinen den König nur kurz zu, wobei es ihn jedoch nicht im geringsten zu interessieren schien was die zwei da besprachen und nahm dann einen Schluck von dem Wasserglas. Sein Körper war perlweiß und hatte das selbe Hautmuster wie sein Vater in Schwarz, auch er hatte zwei große Hörner, welche jedoch auch noch im Wachstum zu sein schienen und seine schwarzen Haare standen wild ab.  
  
Für eine Sekunde dachte Vegeta, dass er Usoks und das Verhalten der anderen verstehen könnte, der junge Dämon wirkte nicht so kalt und bösartig wie der rote Dämon und er sah auch wirklich nicht schlecht aus. Dieser Gedanke erschreckte den Sayajin sosehr, dass er für einen Moment stehen blieb und hätte die Frau hinter ihm ihn nicht leicht gegen den Fuß getreten und etwas wütendes gefaucht, wäre es ihm gar nicht aufgefallen!  
  
Zu seiner Erleichterung schien es niemanden aufgefallen zu sein, als er sich vorsichtig umsah. Die Dämonen waren alle zu sehr damit beschäftigt die ihnen zugeteilten Sklaven nach Wein zu bestellen und sich aufzuregen weil sie zu lange brauchten. Beruhigt schaute er wieder nach vorne nur um nochmals leichenblass zu werden. Denn der Prinz sah ihn an! Er sah nicht nur in seine Richtung, nein, er schaute ihn direkt in die Augen und Vegeta spürte wie seine Beine unter ihn nachzugeben drohten.  
  
Doch dann bemerkte er, dass der junge Dämon ihn nicht bösartig oder belustigt ansah, sondern sein Blick spiegelte ein wenig Überraschung und sehr viel Interesse wieder. Das war nun zwar nicht so schlimm, aber Vegeta störte es, dass dieser ihn unverhohlen anstarrte und senkte seinen Kopf deswegen ein wenig. Hitze stieg in ihm auf und er hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt, als er die Röte spürte, die in seine Wangen schoss. Warum fühlte er das? Er machte sich lächerlich, vor sich selbst!!! Er hasste Molloc, Kuro und alle anderen Dämonen, er hasste sie abgrundtief!!! Wieso also stieg in ihm diese verdammte Hitze hoch!?  
  
Sie erreichten die Stufen und schritten langsam hoch, jeder schien nun sehr damit kämpfen zu müssen um sich nicht der Aufregung und Angst hinzugeben, alle wirkten nun ungemein angespannt. Als der Sayajin seinen Blick wieder hob stellte er teils erleichtert und teils enttäuscht fest, dass der Prinz seinen Blick wieder seinem Vater zugewandt hatte und er schien nicht viel mehr Begeisterung für die Unterhaltung aufzubringen als zuvor.  
  
Die Sklaven verteilten sich über den langen Tisch und im Gegensatz zu den Tischen unten, schenkte ihnen niemand auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit, was doch auch so manchen Vorteil hatte, zumindest verschwand die Aufregung so etwas.  
  
Vegeta hatte extra weiter von Molloc entfernt den Wein zu verteilen begonnen, doch ganz ohne Grund, wie er schnell merkte, da der rote Dämon viel zu sehr in das Gespräch mit den König und seinen anderen Nachbarn vertieft war, der wohl ein weiterer Prinz sein musste, wie der Sayajin überrascht feststellte, da dieser den König genauso wie sein Bruder sehr ähnlich sah. Dieser Prinz schien jedoch älter und dem schwarzhaarigen Mann wurde ganz schlecht, er hoffte wirklich nicht, dass der seine Braut suchte, er wirkte wieder genauso hart und kalt wie die anderen Dämonen.  
  
Wie er seinen Blick von diesen wieder abwand um sich wieder seinen Tablett zu zuwenden, streifte er die dunkel schimmerten Augen des jüngeren Dämon, der ihn nun wieder interessiert ansah und Vegeta wurde heiß und kalt zugleich als dieser ihn plötzlich freundlich anlächelte. Der Sayajin konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er den Wein verschüttete, was sicher für unangenehmes Aufsehen gesorgt hätte und beeilte sich so nun mit gesenkten Kopf seine Weinbecher loszuwerden.  
  
Nachdem er und die anderen ihre Tabletts gelehrt hatten, zogen sie sich, wie Tima angeordert hatte, zurück, um darauf zu warten, dass man nach ihnen für eine Nachschenke bestellte. Sie stellten sich nebeneinander bei den riesigen, aus schweren dunkelroten Stoff gemachten Vorhängen auf, welche die Wände verdeckten und eine etwas drückende aber auch eindrucksvolle Atmosphäre schafften.  
  
Es würde einige Zeit vergehen bis jemand wieder nach Wein verlangen würde, da hier, ganz im Gegensatz zu den unteren Tischen, die Dämonen langsam und gehalten tranken. Sie nippten nur ab und zu, und schienen viel zu sehr in ihre Gespräche vertieft zu sein, als dass sie diese mit diesem berauschenden Getränkt stören wollten. Und so verstrich viel Zeit und Vegeta hatte Gelegenheit einen Blick auf den Prinzen zu werfen, was er jedoch so unauffällig wie möglich machen wollte.  
  
Zu seinem Glück beanspruchte nun der König den jungen Dämonen und bezog ihn in sein Gespräch mit Molloc und den anderen Prinzen mitein. Jedoch schien der junge Prinz nicht sonderlich viel für das Thema übrig zu haben und nickte immer wieder nur abwesend, während seine Augen immer schwer zu sein schienen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl für den Sayajin den jungen Dämonen dabei zu beobachten und plötzlich fragte er sich ob es bei ihm wohl genauso verlaufen wäre wenn seine Rasse weiter existiert hätte. Vegeta spürte wieder ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust, welches ihm das Atmen erschwerte und wandte seinen Blick ab.  
  
Das Stimmenwirrwarr wurde leiser und auch die Beleuchtung schien dem Sayajin plötzlich schwächer zu werden, er fühlte sich nicht gut, er war müde. Er seufzte leise und begann mit seiner freien Hand an seinem dünnen Gewand zu zupfen, das, wie ihm im Augenblick einfiel, doch ziemlich dämlich an ihnen aussehen musste, zumindest an den Männern.  
  
Als er seinen Blick wieder hob schaute der Prinz wieder zu ihm, jedoch hatte er dieses Mal nicht den Kopf zu ihm gedreht, sondern nur seine Augen hatten ihn erfasst und schienen ihn ruhig zu betrachten. Der weiße Dämon schien wirklich keinerlei Interesse an dem Gespräch seines Vaters und Mollocs zu haben, er hatte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt und nickte nur noch ab und zu.  
  
Ein Lächeln, weich und freundlich, schenkte ihm der Prinz erneut und Vegeta wurde erneut rot und wandte sich ab. Er konnte seine Neugier nicht lange unterdrücken und hob seinen Blick sogleich wieder zögernd, was zu Folge hatte, dass das Lächeln des Prinzen weiter wurde und seine Augen heller. Dieser schien ihn mit seinen dunkel schimmernden Opalen genau zu mustern, jede Kurve seines Körpers, jede Falte des viel zu kurzen Gewandes, das Vegeta nun umso spärlicher erschien und ihn noch mehr erröten lies, und schließlich blieben der Blick bei seinen Augen hängen und der Sayajin wurde nun genauso von den dunklen Rubinen gefangen wie umgekehrt.  
  
Eine seltsame Wärme breitete sich in dem Körper von Vegeta aus und ihm wurde ein wenig schwindelig, er schien sich in der tiefe der Augen zu verlieren und nicht mehr rausfinden zu können. Er vergaß komplett alles um sich herum, die Massen an Dämonen, die anderen Sklaven und Molloc, da waren nur noch diese seltsam berauschenden Augen.  
  
Der Zauber lies den Sayajin los als der Prinz von seinem Vater angesprochen wurde und überrascht zu diesen sah. Molloc begann etwas mit den Dämonen zu bereden und Vegeta konnte sehen, dass der Prinz am liebsten laut aufgestöhnt hätte. Irgendwie tat er ihm leid, der rote Dämon erschien auch dem Sayajin nicht als der mitreißenste Gesprächspartner den man sich vorstellen konnte und Vegeta musste ungewollt lächeln.  
  
Das Gefühl der Erheiterung verschwand jedoch jäh, als er bemerkte, dass nun ein anderer Blick auf ihm lag und zwar der des Königs. Dieser sah ihn jedoch nur einen Moment an und Vegeta versuchte die rotschimmernden schwarzen Augen zu deuten, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang, da sie sich schnell wieder abwanden. Ein Schauer durchzog seinen Körper und er musste aufpassen die Weinkanne in seiner Hand nicht fallen zulassen.  
  
Es vergingen endlose Minuten, die dem Sayajin wie Jahrhunderte vorkamen, bis endlich der erste Dämonfürst seinen Becher geleert hatte und eine Sklavin neben ihm zu sich winkte damit sie nachfüllte. So verging ein wenig mehr als eine Stunde und nach und nach wanderten die Weinkrüge wieder um den Tisch. Vegeta spürte wie in ihm Müdigkeit aufkroch und er sich am liebsten gegen die Wand hinter sich gelehnt hätte, es war ja auch schon spät, er wollte gar nicht wissen wann er heute in sein Bett kommen würde.  
  
Sein Blick begann über die anderen Tische zu schweifen und er sah sich nach seinen Freunden um, welche ebenso wie er gelangweilt an den Rändern standen und darauf warteten, dass sie gerufen wurden und ihre Krüge erleichtern konnten. Vegeta spürte in diesem Augenblick wie schwer sein Krug eigentlich war und seine Hand begann zu schmerzen, so dass er sie wechseln musste.  
  
Ihm stieg auf einmal der bittersüße Geruch des dunkelroten Getränks in die Nase und er bekam das Verlangen ebenfalls einen Schluck zu machen, was er sich jedoch unterband, da er wusste, dass er damit nur Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde. Jedoch hang im Allgemeinen schon der Dufte des Weines schwer in der Luft und schien selbst die Dämonen da unten zu benebeln. Auf den unteren Tischen wurde es allmählich leiser, es herrschte immer noch rege Unterhaltungen doch nahmen die Stimmpegel ab und auch das laute Auflachen kam immer vereinzelter vor.  
  
Wein war nun mal nicht zu unterschätzen, er berauschte, machte aber auch müde, das wusste der Sayajin von sich aus, seine Rasse vertrug so was nur sehr schlecht und wenn, dann nur sehr wenig davon. Und so wirkte er sich ebenso auf die Dämonen aus und lies auf ein baldiges Ende des Ganzen hoffen.  
  
"Sklave, komm her, ich möchte mehr Wein." Überrascht erwachte Vegeta aus seinen Gedanken und blickte in Richtung Tisch, von wo der Befehl herkam. Ihm wurde schlecht, der Prinz neben Molloc sah ihn lächelnd an und auch Molloc sah belustigt zu den Sayajin. Der rote Dämon hatte etwas beunruhigend bösartiges in seinen Augen und Vegeta musste sich zusammenzureißen damit ihm seine Beine nach vorne trugen.  
  
Er wusste was jetzt folgte, es war immer das gleiche, der rote Dämon würde mit ihm spielen, er würde ihn demütigen... vor allen hier! Es war eines der so heiß geliebten Spiele des Monsters, er liebte es ihn vor anderen zu erniedrigen, ihn zu zeigen wie schwach er war und dass er sein Eigen war.  
  
Aber nicht nur Molloc erschien Vegeta beängstigend, auch der Dämon neben ihm sah ihn mit eindeutigen Spott entgegen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihm der rote Teufel mitgeteilt wer er war und wie sehr er ihn hasste! Vegeta spürte Angst in sich aufkochen und er konnte fühlen, dass sämtliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war.  
  
Der Weg zu den beiden kam ihn unsäglich kurz vor, trotz der Tatsache, dass es sicher 15 Meter waren. So versuchte er mit gesenkten Blick und so schnell es ging den Wein nachzuschenken, obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht soviel Glück haben würde Mollocs Spielchen zu entgehen.  
  
Vegeta trat zwischen die Beiden Dämonen um an den Becher zu kommen und er versuchte die Angst und den Widerwillen so gut es ging zu verbergen. Er schenkte, trotz allen Bemühens, mit zitternder Hand nach und spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf seinen Becken.  
  
"Warum zitterst du denn so?" Der Mann wandte seine schwarzen Augen unfreiwillig in die Richtung der Stimme und sah in das spöttisch grinsende Gesicht des älteren Prinzen. Seine weißen und scharfen Zähne kamen dabei zur vollen Geltung und er fuhr fort:" Ich tue dir doch nichts. Oder ist es was anderen?" Der Dämon legte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah den Sklaven fragend an.  
  
Schreckliche Panik stieg in dem Sayajin hoch, er fühlte sich müde und völlig ausgelaugt, er wollte hier nicht stehen, nicht gedemütigt werden und vor allem schämte er sich, dass er diesmal vor all den anderen Sklaven, vor seinen Freunden so hergeführt wurde. Denn es war Ruhe eingekehrt im Saal und alle Augenpaare waren auf die Tribüne gerichtet um sich aufmerksam den Schauspiel zu widmen.  
  
"Na los, was bringt dich so zum zittern?" Die Hand auf seinen Becken begann ihn langsam zu streicheln, doch für ihn fühlte es sich jede einzelne Bewegung wie ein schwerer Schlag an. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme von der andern Seite scharf sagen:" Antworte, Prinzchen, oder hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?!" Der rote Dämon grinste ihn bösartig an und Vegeta spürte plötzlich furchtbare Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.  
  
"I... ich bin nur müde..." Er wollte weg, sich verkriechen, einfach in ein Loch verschwinden und sterben!!! Es war offensichtlich worauf Molloc hinauswollte! Er wollte ihn lächerlich machen, ihn mit seiner Herkunft demütigen!!!  
  
"Hm... ist es das?! Oder bist du zornig?!" Die schwarzen, trüben Augen des Dämonen durchbohrten ihn und spießten ihn auf:" Du warst ein Prinz, nicht wahr?!" Seine Stimme hallte plötzlich laut durch die riesige Halle und Vegeta fühlte sich auf einmal so, als würde ihm jemand seine gesamte Kraft aus ihn raussaugen.  
  
"Antworte!" Die Hand streichelte ungehindert weiter über sein Becken und der ältere Prinz schien immer mehr gefallen an dem Spiel zu finden.  
  
"Ja..." Vegeta hauchte das Wort geradezu, er konnte einfach nicht lauter, sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt! Doch schüttelte der Dämon den Kopf und sagte lächelnd:" Sag es laut, man versteht dich ja so nicht!"  
  
Es tat weh. Schrecklich weh, doch der Sayajin schluckte schwer und sagte diesmal laut, so dass es gut hörbar war:" Ja..."  
  
Und ein Lachen begann sich durch die Tischreihen zu zeihen, wie eine Welle und der Hohn brach direkt über Vegeta ein. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen und er wollte ihnen am liebsten nachgeben, doch er hatte so lange nicht mehr geweint, er würde das auch nicht hier tun! Das Lachen erstarb, als der ältere Prinz wieder zu sprechen begann:" Ach?! Und was ist das denn nun für ein Gefühl?! Ich meine, dass du nun hier bist und bedienst?! Von Prinzen zum Sklaven, amüsant, muss ich schon sagen! Ich hab auch gehört, dass du ein Kämpfer warst, das erscheint mir als ziemlich witzig, du siehst nicht aus wie jemand, der kämpfen kann! Klein und schwach, du warst kein guter Prinz, oder?!"  
  
Die Hand hielt plötzlich inne und die Augen des Dämonen bohrten sich erneut in Vegetas Gedanken und er wiederholte grinsend:" Oder?!"  
  
Vegeta konnte nicht antworten, würde er seinen Mund öffnen würde er den Kampf gegen den elendigen Drang verloren haben und sich hier vor allen in Tränen ausbrechen. Doch der Prinz schien genau das beabsichtigt und so fragte er ruhig:" Wieso antwortest du nicht?! Ist dir die Frage zu schwer oder schämst du dich nur!?" Dann ruhten die Augen einen schreckliche Moment auf ihn und schließlich sagte der Dämon mit feststellender Stimme:" Du bist schwach! Und niemand, der schwach ist, kann ein guter Prinz oder ein guter König sein! Deine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und du beginnst jede Sekunde hier vor uns allen zu heulen!"  
  
Eine reine Reflexreaktion, der Sayajin wusste nicht wieso er es tat, es war allein sein Körper, der den schweren Krug mit aller Macht gegen das Gesicht des völlig überraschten Prinzen schlug und ihn aus seinen Sessel schleuderte. Das Lachen, welches zuvor immer mehr angeschwollen war, erstarb mit einem Mal und alle schienen das was sie sahen nicht so recht Glauben schenken zu können.  
  
Ein harter Schlag von Molloc erwischte Vegeta an der Seite und schleuderte ihn ebenfalls zurück, doch flog er um ein schönes Stück weiter als der Dämon und blieb nach Luft schnappend liegen. Er sah wie der Prinz schon wieder auf den Beinen stand und sich das Blut von der aufgeplatzten Lippe leckte. Vor Zorn leuchtende Augen fixierten ihn und der Prinz schrie:" Du dämliche Kreatur, deine jämmerliche Schwäche wird ja sogar noch von deiner Dummheit übertroffen!!! Glaub mir, das hättest du besser bleiben lassen, denn nun werde ich dir deine Gedärme rausreißen!!!"  
  
Wütend trat er zu dem am Boden liegenden Mann und packte ihn am Hals. Mit einer ungemeinen Brutalität zog er ihn hoch und formte seine freie Hand zu einer Faust, die dafür bestimmt war Vegeta zu zerfetzen. "Prinzchen, nun demonstriere ich dir, was ein echter Prinz können muss!" Auf der immer noch von Zorn verzerrten Grimasse zog sich ein boshaftes Grinsen und Vegeta spürte wie in ihm plötzlich alle Kraft, aller Wille sich zur Wehr zu setzen verschwand. Er nahm kaum mehr das Lachen und Grölen im Hintergrund war, er fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam schwer.  
  
"Horso, hör auf!" Ein gefährliches Pfauchen hallte durch den Saal und augenblicklich verstummte das ganze ausgelassene Gejohle.  
  
Der Griff um den Hals des Sayajins blieb unverändert und drückte ihm den Atem ab, so dass ihm allmählich schwarze Punkte vor den Augen zu tanzen begann, die immer zahlreicher wurden. Mit letzter Kraft wandte Vegeta seinen Kopf zur Seite um zu sehen wer da sprach und er erblickte den weißen Dämon, der nun ebenfalls aufgesprungen war und seltsam bedrohlich wirkte.  
  
"Armath, was redest du da!?" Horso sah seinen Bruder scharf und unmissverständlich an:" Der Wichser hat mich geschlagen!!! Ich gehöre zum Königshaus, willst du so was etwa dulden!?" Ein zorniger Blick traf den Sayajin, welcher langsam aber sicher das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
"Ich sagte, hör auf!!! Chalars neg irk..." Die scharfen Worte des jüngeren Prinzen gingen in seine Muttersprache über und der Sayajin spürte wie der harte Griff um seinen Hals plötzlich an Kraft verlor. Er konnte wieder nach Luft schnappen und stellte erleichtert fest wie das schmerzliche Pochen hinter seiner Stirn langsam nach lies. Neugier erwachte in dem allmählich wieder zu sich kommenden Verstand und Vegeta drehte vorsichtig seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite.  
  
Der Prinz sprach nicht mehr und Horso auch nicht, beide starrten sich unnachgiebig an und niemand der beiden schien sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Die drückende Ruhe, die nun im Saal aufgetreten war schien stetig an Unerträglichkeit zuzunehmen, alle sahen mit gemischten Gefühlen zu den zwei Prinzen und jeder schien einen Kampf zwischen den beiden zu fürchten.  
  
An das dachte Vegeta im Moment nicht, er dachte auch nicht an die Tatsache, dass, wenn der Dämon nun seine Hand zudrücken würde, er sterben würde. Sein Blick galt voll und ganz dem Gesicht des jüngeren Prinzen, es sah nicht so gefährlich aus, wie das seines älteren Bruders und auch seine Augen spiegelten nicht so viel Bedrohung wieder, doch er hatte eine ungewöhnliche Ruhe in sich, so als hätte er vor dem Älteren nichts zu befürchten, so als würde er ihm um nichts nach stehen, weder an Alter noch an Kraft.  
  
In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich der klammernde Griff und der Sayajin fiel zu Boden, wo er sich trotz seines Bemühens nicht sofort wieder aufrichten konnte, sein Körper fühlte sich wieder sehr schwer an und auch sein Geist schien auf einmal sehr müde.  
  
"Wie du willst. Ich werde mich deinen Wunsch nicht wiedersetzen." Angestrengt hob Vegeta seinen Kopf um in das Gesicht des Dämonen zu sehen und was er sah überraschte ihn sehr. Es war kein Hass oder Zorn, sondern nur ein ruhiger Ausdruck und ein freundliches Lächeln. Jedoch konnte der Dämon sich einen geringschätzigen und wütenden Blick auf den noch immer am Boden liegenden Sayajin nicht verbeißen und wandte sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort an Vegeta zu verschwenden wieder seinem Platz zu.  
  
Vegeta richtete sich schließlich auf unsicheren Beinen auf und stellte sich zu den anderen zurück, seine Seite tat weh und es kam ihn so vor als würde er jeden Augenblick ohnmächtig werden. Seinen Krug musste er nun wenigstens nicht mehr halten, da dieser in Splittern über den Boden verstreut lag und so blieb er einfach mit gesenkten Blick stehen. Er sah nicht auf, weder zu Molloc, welcher nun sicherlich eine furchtbare Wut in sich trug, die er in der nächsten Nacht zu spüren bekommen würde und auch nicht zu dem jüngeren Prinzen.  
  
So verlief der Abend wie vor dem kleinen Zwischenfall und zog ohne ein weiteres, erwähnenswertes Vorkommnis an Vegetas müden Geist vorbei. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was Molloc mit ihm nach dem Bankett anstellen würde und er kämpfte immer noch gegen die Tränen an, die immer zahlreicher zu werden schienen.  
  
Er wollte hier weg, so sehr wie schon lange nicht mehr! Und er sah wieder das Gesicht, das ihn schon seit seiner Ankunft Gesellschaft und Trost schenkte. Vegeta war klar, dass er heute nicht mehr ins Bett kommen würde, der rote Dämon würde ihm irgendeine Strafarbeit aufbrummen und ihm so den dringend benötigten Schlaf verwehren.  
  
Der Sayajin schloss die Augen, er fühlte sich sehr, sehr schlecht.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Bitte sehr, Kapitel 11 ist da und um ehrlich zu sein gefällt mir es sehr gut, da ich endlich einen der Kernpunkte der Story einbauen konnte! Welchen!? Na das Treffen zwischen Armath und Vegeta! Was sich daraus entwickelt!? Hehehe, also, da müsst ihr schon selbst lesen! :) 


	12. Don't say Lord to me, I'm Armath

OK, jetzt einmal ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an SSJSweety und an Venni!!! Freut mich wirklich, dass euch die Story so gefällt, hab deshalb heute extra noch ein Kapitel verfasst!!! *smile* Hoffe ihr bleibt mir weiter treu! :P  
  
Also, Venni, ich hab mich da wohl ein bisschen ungeschickt ausgedrückt, in der ersten Szene, die du geschrieben hast ist der Dämon Horso, right! Und in der zweiten Szene hab ich das Gesicht gemeint, dass Vegeta schon seit seiner Ankunft begleitet und Trost schenkt, dato Son-Gokus Gesicht! :) Jap, Son-Goku und die anderen suchen ihn... oder inzwischen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr, aber sie tauchen später (viel, viel später) auch auf! Die Geschichte wird an sich sehr lang, ich hab auch schon viel mehr niedergeschrieben, als ich bis jetzt veröffentlicht hab, das bis jetzt war nicht einmal ein viertel. Was also heißt, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst und noch viel Lesestoff zwischen die Finger kriegen wirst (zumindest von mir...)!  
  
Kapitel 12: Don't say Lord to me, I'm Armath  
  
Die riesigen Lichter an den Decken und Wänden waren nach dem Fest ausgeschaltet worden und nur noch ein paar schwache Kerzenflammen erschienen wie kleine Leuchttürme in diesem unermesslich großen Raum und schenkten ein spärliches Hell, welches kaum genügte um die Hand vor der Nase zu erkennen.  
  
Stille hatte sich über alles gelegt, keine Sessel, die herumgeschoben wurden und keine Geschirr das klirrte, kein Stimmengeflute, nur alles umschließende Ruhe. Doch wurde dieses angenehme Schweigen immer wieder von dem Geräusch von Wasser und nassen Stoffes, der auf eine harte Oberfläche aufschlägt unterbrochen.  
  
Inmitten der Stühle des mittleren langen Tisches an der rechten Seite, wo nur ein schwaches Kerzenlicht etwas Helligkeit spendete, stand Vegeta und wischte leise keuchend den Tisch ab. Er war nun seit geraumer Zeit hier und reinigte den gesamten Saal alleine, das war Mollos Strafe für sein unerhörtes Verhalten und keiner durfte ihn helfen. Palles und die anderen wollten ihn unterstützen, doch wurde es den Sklaven verboten, wenn sie nicht ebenfalls eine Reihe an Strafarbeiten auferlegt haben wollten. Nun stand er also allein in den großen Raum und hatte Probleme damit den immer schwerer werdenden Kübel Wassers und die restlichen Putzutensilien zu tragen.  
  
Unerträgliche Müdigkeit breitete sich immer mehr in ihm aus und raubte ihn beinahe den Geist, er befürchtete jeden Moment einzuschlafen und versuchte sich in dem schummrigen Licht irgendwie wach zu halten. Er hatte den riesigen gekachelten Boden schon gereinigt und auch die schweren Tischdecken waren alle in den Waschräumen verstaut. Nun waren noch die Tische an der Reihe, die linke Reihe hatte er schon gemeistert, jetzt fehlte nur noch die mittlere und rechte Reihe und dann noch der große Tisch auf der Erhöhung.  
  
Seine Arme fühlten sich kraftlos an und er hatte kaum noch genug Kraft den nassen, kalten Fetzen richtig zu halten, so dass er immer wieder umgreifen musste. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es unerträglich und seine Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit und Tränen, er fühlte sich einfach grässlich. Seine Gedanken waren genauso müde wie er, so dass er an gar nichts dachte, bis auf den Gedanken an sein Bett, was ihm jedoch nicht gerade viel half. Er fragte sich wie lange er wohl schon alleine hier war, er musste eine ganze Ewigkeit sein!  
  
Plötzlich war das leise Knarren der Tür zu hören und vor Schreck stieß der Sayajin den Kübel kalten Wassers neben sich um und es verteilte sich auf den erst kürzlich so mühevoll gereinigten Boden. Der erste Gedanke, der dem Sayajin kam war Molloc und er hätte am liebsten geschrieen, doch dann stellte er überrascht fest, als die Gestalt mit gemäßigten Tempo auf ihn zukam, dass es sich nicht um diesen handelte, denn er war ein wenig kleiner und hatte auch nicht die selbe Statur.  
  
Unbehagen stieg in Vegeta auf und er ballte unsicher seine, von dem eiskalten Wasser unterkühlten, Hände zu Fäusten. Auch wenn es nicht Molloc war hieß das nicht, dass er nun keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen konnte, er hatte in dieser Hinsicht schon viel mit den Dämonen mitmachen müssen und deshalb stieg seine Furcht umso mehr, als der Fremde weiter auf ihn zukam.  
  
Dann plötzlich blieb er etwa vier Meter vor dem Sklaven stehen und Vegeta wusste, dass dieser ihn genau sah, auch wenn er selbst nichts als ungefähre Umrisse feststellen konnte. So wich er etwas zurück, bis er in seinem Kreuz den Tisch spürte und versuchte verzweifelt etwas zu erkennen.  
  
"Du musst keine Angst haben, ich tue dir nichts." Überrascht blickte der Sayajin zu den Fremden und er erkannte ihn sofort an der Stimme. Es war der weiße Dämon, Armath! Vegeta wusste gleich, dass dieser es war, trotz dessen, dass er seine Stimme vorhin nur ungenau wahrgenommen hatte und mit Entsetzen bemerkte er, wie sich sein Körper ohne sein Zustimmen entspannte.  
  
Armath ging nun schließlich ganz zu den Sayajin, so dass das wenige Licht auch ihn erhellte und sah diesen mit einen freundlich Ausdruck entgegen. Der Dämon war nicht so groß wie Molloc, dass stimmte, er war um ein gutes Stück kleiner, dies führte Vegeta aber allein auf das Alter des jungen Prinzen zurück und so musste der Sayajin zwar aufsehen um in sein Gesicht blicken zu können, aber seinen Kopf nicht ganz in den Nacken legen, was ihn auch ein wenig beruhigte.  
  
"Wie heißt du?" Die Stimme des Dämonen klang irgendwie angenehme und der Mann antwortete zögernd:" Vegeta, Herr..." Es lag Angst in seinen Worten und dies merkte auch Armath, denn er lies sich plötzlich auf die Knie fallen, so dass er ca. Vegetas Größe hatte und lächelte:" Du musst mich nicht Herr nennen. Ich heiße Armath."  
  
Ein unsicheres Nicken galt als Antwort und der Sayajin stotterte:" I... ich weiß... ich hab es vorhin gehört, als eurer Bruder..." Er brach ab und begann ohne es verhindern zu können zu zittern, ob der Dämon ihn wohl jetzt bestrafen würde, weil er vorhin seinen Bruder geschlagen hatte? Plötzlich kam ihn seine vorige Aktion unglaublich dämlich vor und seine Hände suchten an dem Tischrand halt.  
  
"Horso handelt oft sehr unüberlegt, ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen. Es war sicher nicht böse gemeint, er findet dies nun eben... witzig." Die dunklen Augen schimmerten in den schwachen Kerzenlicht und strahlten etwas angenehm verzauberndes aus. Vegeta war von den Worten jedoch so sehr verwundert, dass er auf die zwei funkelnden Opale nicht achtete, sondern nur verwirrt auf den Dämonen vor sich starrte. Hatte dieser das ernst gemeint!? Er hatte sich entschuldigt und er schien keineswegs böse oder wütend zu sein!!!  
  
"Vegeta, was machst du hier noch so spät? Ich war überrascht zu hören, dass du hier bist, wo doch die anderen Sklaven schon längst wieder ihre Betten hüten." Das Zittern wurde merklich stärker und der Sayajin fühlte sich plötzlich komisch, er wusste nicht was er machen oder sagen sollte.  
  
"M... mein Herr hat mich bestraft... wegen vorhin... ich soll hier alles in... Ordnung bringen..." Es war entsetzlich, sein Körper schien ihn mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr zu gehorchen, er begann ohne auch nur etwas dagegen tun zu können zu weinen. Tränen bahnten sich ohne seine Erlaubnis den Weg über sein blasses Gesicht und sein Zittern wurde noch stärker.  
  
Irgendetwas in ihm schien sich durch die grässliche Müdigkeit, die Furcht und die Verzweiflung nicht mehr länger zusammenzureißen zu können und der Sayajin versuchte sich vergebens wieder zu fangen. Er drückte sein Gesicht in seine Hände, er wollte nicht, dass dieser ihn weinen sah, er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr geweint, warum konnte er es nun nicht mehr zurückhalten!?  
  
Vorsichtlich legten sich zwei Arme um seine Taille und Armath zog ihn zu sich. Vegeta schrie leise auf und begann zu wimmern, er versuchte sich verzagt von diesem wegzudrücken, doch hatte er keine Kraft mehr um auch nur ein wenig Wiederstand leisten zu können, so sackte er in den Armen des Dämonen zusammen und weinte. Er fühlte sich in den Moment so ohnmächtig wie nie zuvor und seine Hände suchten ohne, dass er es merkte nach Halt bei dem anderen.  
  
Es vergingen etliche Minuten in denen der Sayajin verzweifelt um seine Beherrschung kämpfte, doch als der weiße Dämon ihn vorsichtig und sanft zu streicheln begann wurden die Tränen immer mehr und schließlich gab er sich ihnen völlig hin. Vegeta merkte den Übergang in den Schlaf nicht, es wurde alles einfach Schwarz.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich mir das nicht gedacht! Zumindest nicht so schnell...  
  
Vorsichtig ordnete ich den Stapel an Papieren, die ich die letzten Stunden genauestens überarbeitet hatte, in den dicken Ordner und stellte das viel zu schwere Ding wieder ins Regal, zu den anderen Kolossen an Papierplaner, um die ich mich schon die letzen Wochen gekümmert hatte. Zufrieden, da der unangenehme Teil der Arbeit nun endlich erledigt war, fuhr ich mir durch meine langen Haare und schlenderte schmunzelnd zu meiner Teekanne, die den herrlichen Duft von frischen Früchtetee verbreitete.  
  
Ich konnte mir dieses Schmunzeln, welches mich schon seit den letzen Stunden begleitete einfach nicht abstellen, es war als würden meine Gesichtsmuskeln ihren eigenen Willen haben und ich fürchtete schon allmählich, dass es bis zu Mittag, wo das Treffen mit dem Prinzen und den König noch bevorstand, immer noch nicht verschwunden sein würde.  
  
Dieses Treffen ging ganz allein darum, dass ich über die Sklaven, welche ausgesucht wurden und so immer noch im Rennen waren, genauestens informierte. Wo ich mit gestern noch Sorgen gemacht hatte was ich wohl am besten bei wem sagen sollte, kam es mir heute geradezu überflüssig vor!  
  
Das Schmunzeln mutierte zu einen richtig breiten Grinsen und ich lies mich auf meine weiche Couch nieder um mich noch mal geistig in den heutigen Morgen zu versetzen. Es war halb Vier gewesen und ich hatte mir ernstliche Sorgen um Vegeta gemacht, die Strafarbeit von Molloc ihn allein den ganzen Saal reinigen zu lassen war wohl das gemeinste was sich der rote Dämon bis jetzt ausgedacht hatte. So wurde demonstriert, dass der Mann keine geeignete Wahl sei und schwierig war und unter normalen Umständen hätte schon die Show die der Sayajin da gestern dargebracht hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er disqualifiziert werden würde oder noch schlimmeres mit ihn gemacht werden würde.  
  
Ich nippte an dem warmen Getränk und seufzte leise. Er hatte unverschämtes Glück, der Prinz hatte ihn wirklich davor gerettet von dessen Bruder zerfetzt zu werden und ich hatte mir schon da meine Vermutungen gemacht. Aber nun war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass die weitere ,,Brautschau" nichts als Zeitverschwendung sein würde, da Armath sich schon entschieden hatte!  
  
Jedenfalls wurde ich um halb vier Uhr morgens plötzlich durch ein Klopfen von meinen Papierkram abgelenkt und als ich nachsah wer der lebensmüde Trottel war, der so früh bei mir hereinplatzte, war ich so überrascht gewesen, dass ich beinahe vor lauter Starren vergessen hätte mich vor dem Prinzen, nämlich dieser stand da, zu verbeugen. Jedoch verwirrte mich die Tatsache, dass der Prinz höchstpersönlich bei mir in Herrgottsfrüh hereinschneite nicht so sehr, wie die, dass er einen schlafenden Sayajin in seinen Armen trug.  
  
Nun ja, Vegeta lag nun in seinen Bett und hatte Dank dem Prinzen heute frei. Ich frage mich ob er schon aufgewacht ist oder ob er noch schläft? Imas blasses und blödes Gesicht, als Armath plötzlich vor ihr stand und dass noch blödere als er sagte, sie solle den Sayajin nicht wecken, hatte mich für alle Überraschung entschädigt. Ich hatte mir nur mit Mühe das Lachen zurückhalten können und konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen wie Ima in diesen Augenblick mit saurer Miene auf irgendwelche armen Sklaven rumtrampelte um ihren Frust loszuwerden, dass sie Vegeta doch nicht schikanieren konnte, so wie sie es eigentlich erhofft hatte.  
  
Der Prinz war an ihm interessiert, richtig interessiert, das habe ich in seinen Augen sehen können! Er hatte mich vorhin genauestens mit einen besorgten Blick beobachtet als ich mich um die Verletzungen von Vegeta gekümmert hatte und schon da hat dieses verdammte Schmunzeln begonnen, welches langsam immer breiter wurde!  
  
"Puh... irgendwie gemein... hach, ich hätte halt auch gern eine Chance gehabt..." Ich begann leise zu lachen und rollte mich zur Seite, ich würde bis zur Versammlung noch ein wenig Schlafen, die gestrige Aufregung über das, was ich nun genau von jeden einzelnen erzählen sollte, war irgendwie verflogen.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Nr.12 ist da!!! :) Hoffe euch hat es gefallen, es ist zwar nicht sooo viel weltbewegendes passiert, aber das kommt ja noch... zumindest für Vegeta!!! *g* Bitte reviewd, freu mich über jede flinzelkleine einzelne! 


	13. Guility feelings

Also, einmal ein riesengroßes Thanx an Venni, Amunet, Mangafan und Fina!!! Bin echt super happy darüber, dass ich Leser habe!!! *g* Und natürlich auch, dass euch die Story so gut gefällt!!!  
  
Also, Amunet, ob Vegeta nun wieder nach Hause kommt steht selbst für mich noch in den Sternen, maybe or maybe not, wegen der anderen Fragen kann ich leider auch nix genaueres sagen, wäre ja blöd, sonst ist die ganze Spannung gleich im vornhinein futsch! ;) Also, brav lesen!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kapitel 13: guility feelings  
  
Als Vegeta die Augen aufschlug war sein erster Gedanke wie er hierher gekommen war und warum ihn Ima noch nicht aus den Bett gescheucht hatte. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass die schmerzende Prellung, die er sich gestern eingehandelt hatte verschwunden war und als nächstes, dass er noch immer dieses dämliche Kleid anhatte!  
  
Leise stöhnend richtete sich der Sayajin auf und sah mit Entsetzen, dass es schon beinahe fünf Uhr war! Er hatte den ganzen Tag verschlafen!!! Er war zwar immer noch müde, doch die Befürchtung, dass er sich nur Ärger einhandelte, wenn er sich jetzt nicht langsam zu seiner Arbeit begab, dämpfte die Müdigkeit bemerkenswert ein und er stand seufzend auf, denn das Bett war warm und die Temperatur in dem Schlafsaal nicht.  
  
Seine Kleidung hang wie gewöhnlich über den Sessel geworfen, er hatte sich diese am Vortag vorbereitet, da er sie griffbereit haben wollte, wenn er von dem Bankett zurückkam und ...  
  
Ein kleines Pochen begann sich mit einen Schlag in Vegetas Kopf auszubreiten und er ließ sich wieder zurück auf das Bett sinken, als seine Beine plötzlich den Dienst versagten. Seine Augen starrten mit Entsetzen vor sich auf den Boden und ihm wurde schlecht. Armath... der Dämon, er hatte vor diesem zu weinen begonnen... wie ein verdammtes Baby... und dann... was war passiert!?  
  
Der Sayajin legte sich eine Hand auf den Kopf und schloss die Augen, er war eingeschlafen. Wie konnte das sein!? Er war in den Armen eines Dämonen eingeschlafen! Mit einen Ruck stand Vegeta auf und sah erschrocken auf sein Bett, eine Frage begann an ihm zu nagen und er fuhr sich mit leicht zitternder Hand durch seine dunklen Haare.  
  
Hatte ihn der Dämon hierher gebacht? Und durfte er wegen diesen so lange schlafen? Vegeta warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss seine Augen, er versuchte das Gefühl zu deuten, welches sich auf einmal wie prickelndes Wasser in seinem Magen ausbreite und ihn Hitze in den Kopf trieb, so dass ein anderer befürchtet hätte, dass der Sayajin Fieber haben könnte.  
  
Zornig begann der schwarzhaarige Mann seinen Kopf zu schütteln und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er war durcheinander!!! Das war alles!!! Er spürte, nichts!!! Gar nichts!!! Er war... nur noch müde!!! Zu den angenehm warmen Gefühl begann sich eine beklemmende Schuld dazu zugesellen und Vegeta schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. Das Bildnis des jüngeren Sayajins kam ihn wieder in die Gedanken und ihm wurde schlecht, er wusste nicht was das bedeuten sollte!  
  
Fühlte er sich Son-Goku gegenüber schuldig!? Niemals!!! Er brauchte sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen, er hatte schließlich nichts getan!!! Ihm hatte die Nähe des weißen Dämonen gestern nicht gefallen! Nein!!! Er war nur so müde gewesen und er hatte jemanden gebraucht...  
  
Wütend schlug Vegeta seine Fäuste in die Matratze neben seinen Beinen, nachdem er abermals auf diese zurückgesunken war und biss seine Zähne zusammen, Tränen begann erneut durch die geschlossenen Augen zu sickern und er keuchte leise auf. Es war doch egal! Er würde ihn sowieso nie wieder sehen! Hier würde er nie wegkommen und er würde bis in alle Ewigkeit hier gefangen sein!!! Bis nur noch sein Körper als leere Hülle zurück bleiben würde...  
  
Nochmals brach ein Schwall an Tränen aus dem Sklaven heraus, der sein Gesicht nun wimmernd im Polster vergrub, er fühlte sich schrecklich allein und hilflos. Es war egal ob er sich nun den anderen gegenüber schuldig fühlte oder nicht! Wieso auch, er wusste ja nicht einmal ob dieser seine Gefühle erwiderte, er war damals so verdammt stur gewesen und war einfach weggelaufen anstatt mit ihn darüber zu reden! Er war so blöd!!!  
  
Der Kopf des weinenden Sayajins begann wieder zu hämmern und er zog die Decke ganz über sich, in diesen Moment war er froh, dass die anderen Sklaven erst in ca. zwei Stunden zurückkommen würden, er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand so sah. Pyre würde sich, sobald sie ihn zu Gesicht bekommen würde, wieder über ihn lustig machen und auch die anderen würden sich das eine oder andere bissige Kommentar nicht verkneifen...  
  
Er wollte weg, heim, zu den anderen... er war allein... Son-Goku war nicht da, der edle Retter konnte ihn nicht finden, Tima hatte ihn vor längerer Zeit erklärt, dass magische Gegenstände wie es z.B. Dragonballs waren hier nichts halfen, da dieses Universum vor solch einer Magie geschützt war.  
  
Doch suchten sie überhaupt noch?!  
  
Vegeta wurde so schlecht, dass er sich auf den Rücken drehen musste um sich nicht zu übergeben. Der Gedanke tat weh, richtig weh und machte furchtbare Angst!!! Wenn sie suchten, würden sie ihn vielleicht irgendwann ja doch finden... doch wenn sie es nicht taten, dann blieb das hier für ewig sein Gefängnis... Aber wieso sollten sie auch nach ihn suchen!? Er war schon sieben Jahre weg, sie hatten sich sicher schon längst mit der Tatsache, dass er nie mehr wiederkommen würde abgefunden. Und es war kein Geheimnis, dass er nicht gerade der beliebteste unter den Kämpfern war...  
  
"Kakarott..." Der Sayajin schloss die Augen und versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken, er wollte an nichts denken, am liebsten wäre er gestorben, doch der Schlaf schenke ihn einen milderen Trost.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Hey, aufwachen, ewig kannst du nicht schlafen, sonst fällst du von Fleisch oder verdurstest uns... und um ehrlich zu sein, wir haben keinen der so gut nörgeln kann wie du, Tollum mal ausgenommen..." Eine Hand rüttelte sanft an der Schulter des langsam erwachenden Mannes und weckte ihn so schlussendlich ganz aus den traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Als Vegeta aufblickte sah er in das grinsende, aber trotzdem besorgte Gesicht von Palles, welcher, wie schon so etliche Male zuvor, an seinen Bettrand saß und ihn weckte. Stöhnend richtete sich der Sayajin auf und sah sich einen Moment verwirrt um, zu seinen Bedauern war Palles nicht der einzige Besucher, sondern auch der Rest seiner Gruppe stand mehr oder weniger mit einen Lächeln um ihn herum.  
  
"Du bist ein Trottel..." Trotz der Tatsache, dass Tollum in dieser Hinsicht ein offener Kerl war, war dies doch ein Schlag ins Gesicht und Vegeta sah ihn verwirrt und fragend an. Doch kam der große Mann gar nicht dazu seiner Wut weiter Platz zu machen, denn Tros knuffte ihn unsanft in die Seite und knurrte:" Du sei still! Du bist wirklitsch aufmunternd, itsch könnte mir ditsch super als Seelenklempner vorstellen, deine Patienten würden natscheinander aus den Fenster sprinschen!!!" Dann drehte er sich mit einen freundlichen und teilweise entschuldigenden Lächeln zu den immer noch ziemlich geschafft aussehenden Mann vor sich:" Weißt du Vescheta, wir sind froh, dass du notsch lebst und es dir gut geht..."  
  
"Und du regst dich über Tollum auf!? Du bist ja genauso schlimm!!!" Socco gab den Sklaven mit dem seltsamen Akzent eine saftige Kopfnuss und sah seufzend in Vegetas Richtung:" Hör mal, wir haben uns echt Sorgen um dich gemacht! Weil du nicht zur Arbeit gekommen bist, dachten wir schon Molloc hätte dich gevierteilt! Geht's wieder?"  
  
Ein leichtes Nicken galt als Antwort und dann sah der Sayajin fragend zu Palles:" Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" Vegeta wusste, dass er lange geschlafen hatte, viel länger, als jemals in den letzen sieben Jahren zuvor und trotzdem fühlte sich fast doppelt so müde wie nachdem er das erste Mal heute aufgewacht war.  
  
"Neun Uhr Nachts! Aber sei beruhigt, wären wir früher gekommen hättest du schon eher unseren Besuch erwarten dürfen, nur wurden vorhin die Namen erläutert, die in die nächste Runde kommen." Palles begann nun geradezu zu strahlen:" Und ich kann erfreut mitteilen, dass wir alle dabei sich, inklusive dir!"  
  
Vegeta sagte nichts, einen Moment schien er nicht richtig zu begreifen was der Mann da eben von sich gegeben hatte und dann sah er plötzlich schrecklich elend aus, so als würde er gleich umkippen. Palles bemerkte dies sofort und sah ihn verwirrt an:" Ähm, Vegeta, ich glaub du hast da was missverstanden! Du bist in der nächsten Runde! Verstehst du? Das heißt, Molloc rührt dich mindestens die ganze nächste Woche nicht an! Na, wäre das nicht wenigstens einen kleinen Smile wert?" Der kastanienhaarfarbene Sklave versuchte mit seinen Händen eine "Taa-daa" Geste hinzukriegen und sah noch verzagter aus der Wäsche als der Sayajin plötzlich die Augen schloss und seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand abstützte.  
  
Tyla trat nun näher an den irgendwie kränklich wirkenden Mann heran und ging neben ihm in die Hocke:" Geht es dir nicht gut? Soll ich Tima holen?" Sie legte behutsam eine Hand auf seinen Arm und spürte, dass er leicht zitterte. "Nein, mir geht's gut... ich will nur schlafen... bitte..." Die Frau sah ihn besorgt an, zog dann aber ihre Hand zurück und stand auf:" OK, ruh dich aus." Dann deutete sie den anderen ihr zu folgen und warf ihnen einen totbringenden Blick zu, als sie protestieren wollten.  
  
Dass sie gingen merkte der Sayajin nicht, er fühlte sich nicht gut. Er war also für die nächste Runde qualifiziert, ihm wurde irgendwie heiß bei dem Gedanken, doch er hatte auch wieder das nagende Schuldgefühl in sich und vergrub sich deshalb wieder unter seiner Decke um zu schlafen.  
  
Als ich ihn dann eine Stunde später einen Tee von mir einflößte, bekam er es auch nicht mehr mit, am nächsten Morgen würde es ihn schon wieder besser gehen. Das ganze war wohl doch ein wenig zu viel für ihn gewesen.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
So!!! Hier ist der 13. Teil! Hoffe er hat euch gefallen! *smile* Hab mich extra beeilt, weil ich so liebe Reviews gekriegt hab!!! Bin echt glücklich darüber, dass meine Story jemanden gefällt!!! Das spornt auf jeden Fall an! Also, wenn ihr schnell ein weiteres Kapitel haben wollt, dann reviewed mir!!! ;) 


	14. Lunchtime with a demon

So, ich danke, natürlich wieder ganz lieb, SSJSweety, Venni und Mangafan für ihre Reviews!!! Find es echt super, dass ich Rückmeldungen bekommen, wie die Story bei euch ankommt! :)  
  
Also, dass zwischen Vegeta und Armath es nicht funken kann hab ich nie geschrieben, Venni, nur dass Vegeta halt Son-Goku vermisst, schließlich liebt er diesen (jaja, ich weiß, ist abgedroschen, aber trotzdem, ich bin ein Verfechter der guten alten Son-Goku/Vegeta Lovestories ;). Ich glaube aber, dass dir dieses Kapitel nun gut gefallen dürfte! *g*  
  
Mangafan, Aramth sucht sich eine Braut, weil er... Argh, ich will es ned verraten, es hat einen ganz bestimmten Grund und den erfährt ihr eh noch! Nur mal so weit: Jeder König braucht eine Königin, dass ist dort so etwas wie Tradition, auf jeden Fall ist es unumgänglich... warum? Wie gesagt, lesen, dann erfährt ihrs... *smile*  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kapitel14: Lunchtime with a Demon  
  
Es war heiß in der Abteilung des Waschsaals in welcher Palles und Co. die Ladung Wäsche, die diesmal doch einen ungewöhnlichen Umfang besaß, waschen mussten. Das es so viel mehr Wäsche gab, war darauf zurückzuführen, dass ja auch die Kleidung und die restliche Wäschestücke der anderen Dämonen und der anderen Sklaven, welche natürlich auch zupacken musste, gesäubert werden musste.  
  
Dies war auch der Grund gewesen, wieso Ima sie schon um halb vier mit ihrem lieblichen "Aufstehen ihr faulen Säcke, oder ihr könnt euch euer Essen in die Haare schmieren!!!" aufgeweckt hatten und nun jeder mehr schlafend als wach die Wäsche in den heißen Wasser hin und herzog, sie ausbeugte und dann zu den Wagen mit den frisch gesäuberten Sachen warf.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass die meisten Stücke nicht Vorschriftsmäßig gereinigt wurden, da es schon ab und zu vorkam, dass man das Wäschestück einfach nur ins Wasser eintauchte und dann in den Wagen warf, ohne aus auch im entferntesten mit Seife in Berührung zu bringe, wurde von Penelope einfach übersehen.  
  
Da die stämmige Frau es als Frechheit ansah schon so Früh beginnen zu müssen, wo sie doch Gestern normal durchgearbeitet hatten, sagte sie auch nichts, wenn sie es mal sah. Revos war es auch egal, er schrie nur die an, die er nicht mochte und lies andere einfach in Ruhe herumlehnen und quatschen, so wie Pyre und andere der Sorte.  
  
Inzwischen war es schon 11:30 Uhr und nicht mehr lange hin bis zum Mittagessen, welches von allen schon sehnlichst erwartet wurde, da das Frühstück sehr schmächtig ausgefallen war. Hilla hat den morgendlichen Haferbrei gesalzen statt gezuckert und war erst dahinter gekommen, als ein angewidertes Würgen durch die Bankreihen gegangen war. Die Sitzplätze waren ebenfalls rarer als sonst ausgefallen, da die Halle fast doppelt so viele Sklaven nun Platz bieten musste wie zuvor und so mussten die meisten heute im Stehen ihren salzigen Brei löffeln.  
  
"Vescheta, schlaust du, dass das jetzt jeden Morschen so scheht?" Tros, der mit einen seltsam abwesenden Blick neben Vegeta saß und gerade versuchte einen trockenen Stoff auszubeugen, stöhnte leise. Im Gegensatz zu dem Sayajin war der Schlaf bei allen anderen beträchtlich kürzer ausgefallen und dies war auch gut merkbar. Sogar Usok hielt seine Euphorie, dass er nun in der nächsten Runde war, in Grenzen und musste alle paar Minuten von Tollum angestoßen werden, damit er nicht einnickte.  
  
"Weiß nicht." Der Mann mit den dunklen Augen fühlte sich heute wirklich viel besser als den Tag zuvor, doch er war immer noch ein wenig durcheinander und versuchte es ganz und gar zu vermeiden an die ganze Sache erinnert zu werden. Als er jedoch den beleidigten Blick seines Nebenan bemerkte setzte er seufzend hinzu:" Aber ich glaube bevor das alles hier nicht vorbei ist, müssen wir uns nun jeden Morgen so früh von unseren Betten trennen."  
  
"Itsch hoffe, dass du nitscht Retscht hast." Der hübsche Mann gab ebenfalls ein bedauernswertes Seufzen von sich und hob genervt seinen Blick, er wollte gerne in eine der so verlockend frisch gewaschen und getrockneten Wäscheberge fallen und dort bis in alle Ewigkeit schlafen.  
  
Vegeta konnte es ihm nachfühlen, er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie erschöpft er sich gestern gefühlt hatte. So wandte er sich erneut den Haufen Berg, der nun eigentlich nur noch ein klägliches Häufen war, im Gegensatz zu den monströsen Umfang, den er am Anfang gehabt hatte, und griff nach dem nächsten Stück. Er freute sich ebenso wie alle anderen schon auf das Mittagessen. Genauso wie die Arbeit nun früher begann, gab es auch früher Essen und so trennte ihn nur noch zwanzig Minuten von diesen!!!  
  
Er war dabei so in Gedanken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass er das Stoffstück nur eintauchte, dann ausbeugte und schließlich in den Korb hinter sich warf. Kaum eine Sekunde später traf ihn ein harter Tritt an der Seite und wurde durch dessen Wucht ein Stück von Boden abgehoben.  
  
Nach Luft schnappen und sich seine höllisch schmerzende Seite haltend sah er erschrocken hoch und erblickte entsetzt Revos, der ihn boshaft entgegengrinste:" Na, Herr Prinz, zu faul um richtig zu arbeiten!? Oder kommst du dir einfach zu gut vor!?" Der große Mann schien den verzweifelt umhersuchenden Blick von dem Sayajin sehr zu genießen und er lachte laut:" Was denn!? Suchst du Penelope!? Sorry, aber die ist nicht da um der Hoheit zu helfen !!!"  
  
"Revos, ich habe versehentlich..." Vegeta wurde von einen scharfen Lachen unterbrochen:" Versehentlich!? Tja, ich glaube eher, dass du einfach zu blöd bist um deine Arbeit zu tun! Du bist ein einfacher Sklave, Vegeta, nicht mehr, ein einfaches Nichts!!! Du scheinst nicht zu begreifen, wie wenig du eigentlich wert bist!!!" Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als Revos sah, wie der Sayajin bleich wurde und fuhr amüsiert fort:" Du kommst dir sicher vor, weil du noch im Spiel bist, aber glaub mir, es wird sicher keinen stören, wenn ich dich in der Mittagspause kurz nehme!!! Vielleicht lernst du dann deine Arbeit richtig zu tun." Erneut lachte der Mann gehässig auf und schien seinen Spott mehr den je zu genießen.  
  
Jedoch bemerkte Revos plötzlich die seltsam Blicke der Sklave, die direkt hinter ihn starrten und vernahm auf einmal eine ruhige, aber ungemein einschüchternd wirkende Stimme:" Sklave... Hm, du heißt Revos? Du bist doch auch nur ein Sklave, oder irre ich mich da? Ich dachte bis jetzt eigentlich immer, dass das "Nehmen" nur den Dämonen vorbehalten ist und... bist du ein Dämon?" Entsetzt wirbelte der Mann um und sein Entsetzen stieg sogar noch als er sah, wer da stand.  
  
"Prinz... Herr, es tut mir leid, ich... verstehen sie, sie sind in einem sehr schlechten Moment gekommen! Vegeta hat einen Fehler gemacht und es ist meine Aufgabe als Leiter ihn darauf hinzuweisen! Er gehört zu der Sorte, die denkt, dass für sie die Regeln nicht gelten, er hatte da schon immer Probleme..." Der stotternde Mann brach ab, als er sah, wie sich die Augen des großen Dämonen verengten, bis sie nur noch dünne Schlitze waren und ihn gefährlich anfunkelten.  
  
"Revos, ich glaube ich hasse dich." Diesen Ausdruck, den der Angesprochene nun auf seinen Gesicht abzeichnete, würde nie wieder irgendeiner von den hier anwesenden Sklaven vergessen. Er sah richtig elend aus, so als würde er am liebsten in Grund und Boden versinken und stammelte nur:" A... aber... Herr, sie missverstehen mich... ich... ich wollte den Sklaven nur eine Lehre erteilen..." Erneut brach der Mann, in welchen langsam Panik aufflammte ab, da der weiße Dämon sich bis auf wenige Zentimeter seinem Gesicht genähert hatte.  
  
"Hör zu..." Armath sprach leise, aber gut verständlich und mit einen unüberhörbaren Ton an Verachtung:" Ich glaube der, der hier lernen sollte seine Arbeit richtig zu tun bist ganz allein du. Und hör mir nun genau zu..." Nun näherte er sich Revos noch mehr, so dass er ihn schon beinahe mit seiner Nasenspitze berührte und der Mann seinen heißen Atem spüren konnte:" Rühre mir Vegeta nicht an, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, denn du scheinst mit hier der einzige zu sein, der nicht weiß, wie wenig er wert ist!"  
  
Revos, welcher schon soweit zurückgewichen war, dass er am Rand des Wasserbeckens stand und verzweifelt versuchte nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, bekam einen harten Schlag in den Magen und flog rücklings in das kochende Wasser. Jeder sah ihn entsetzt nach, doch kaum war er untergetaucht folgte ihm schon die Hand des weißen Dämonen und dieser zog ihn ohne ein Zucken im Gesicht heraus. Die dunkelbrünetten Haare klebten in nassen Strähnen an dem Gesicht und der Mann schrie vor Schmerzen, als Armath ihn auf den Boden sinken lies.  
  
"Schau an, was ist denn, Revos? Kommst du deiner Arbeit etwa nicht gut nach? Dafür, dass du vorhin solch große Töne gespuckt hast, enttäuscht du mich, du jämmerlicher Waschlappen! Weißt du was, ich glaube, du bist einfach zu blöd um deiner Arbeit richtig nachzukommen! Denn das Bestrafen solltest du doch eher den Herrn überlassen!" Revos blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Dämon vor ihm, welcher ihn mit einem gefährlich überlegenen Grinsen und voll Abscheu anblickte.  
  
"Was ist den hier los!? Herr!? Was tut ihr denn da!?" Alle wandten überrascht ihren Kopf in Richtung Vorhang, welcher die Abteilungen voneinander trennte und erblickten Penelope, die verdutzt abwechselnd von Armath zu Revos ihren Blick schwenkte. Der weiße Dämon wandte sich nun von dem am Boden kauernden Leiter ab und der rustikalen Frau zu, der die Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben war.  
  
"Penelope, oder?" Nachdem die Frau zaghaft genickt hatte hellte sich der Ausdruck auf Armaths Gesicht merklich auf und er sprach freundlich:" Es tut mir leid, dass ich die Arbeiter unterbrechen musste, doch dein Kollege scheint einige Probleme mit der Autorität zu haben. Ich hab ihn nur darauf hin verwiesen." Er warf Revos einen missbilligten Blick zu und deutete dann jedoch zur anderen Seite, auf Vegeta, welcher erschrocken aufsah:" Ich bin jedoch eigentlich gekommen um einen ihrer Arbeiter zu entführen. Geht das in Ordnung? Ich dachte, wo jetzt sowieso gleich Mittagspause ist, wird es doch nicht stören, wenn er etwas früher geht. Oder braucht ihr ihn unbedingt?" Seine Augen sahen sie freundlich an und Penelope stotterte verwirrt:" N... nein... nein, eigentlich nicht. Er kann ruhig gehen."  
  
Armath lächelte erfreut auf und wandte sich dann zu dem Sayajin, der ihn noch immer erschrocken ansah:" Es ist natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest, Vegeta." Es war viel Wärme in den Worten und der noch immer am Boden sitzende Mann wusste, dass der weiße Dämon es ernst meinte und ihm wirklich die Freiheit lies zuzusagen oder abzulehnen.  
  
"Komm tschon, sasch ja." Tros knuffte ihn von der Seite leicht an und grinste aufmunternd:" Die Einladunsch solltest du dir nitscht entschehen lassen." Vegeta sah ihn verwirrt und ängstlich an, blickte dann wieder zu Armath und stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser geduldig lächelte.  
  
Schließlich, nachdem er noch einmal unsicher zu den anderen gesehen hatte und Palles auch vielsagend grinsend nickte, schluckte der Sayajin und hauchte leise:" OK." Der weiße Dämon nickte und bot ihn die Hand beim aufstehen, doch Vegeta war das zu peinlich, so dass er sich schnell selbst aufrichtete und sofort zusammenzuckte, da er den Tritt von Revos noch immer genau an seiner Seite spürte. Als er bemerkte was für einen bösen Blick Armath den noch immer am Boden kauernden Leiter zuwarf, spürte er sich seltsam befriedigt aber auch beängstigt.  
  
Doch der Prinz kehrte sich nicht noch mal Revos zu, sondern wandte sich zu Vegeta und deutete lächelnd mit einer einladenden Geste:" Komm." Zögernd ging der Sayajin an dem Dämonen vorbei und verlies, von diesem gefolgt, den Waschraum. Er spürte wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg und ihm seltsam schummrig wurde, die Blicke der anderen nahm er gar nicht mehr war, er war nun doch viel zu aufgeregt!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Armath führte Vegeta in den Bereich des Hauses, wo er sonst nur hinkam, wenn er von Molloc oder einen der andern Dämonen gerufen wurde. Dementsprechend hoch war auch seine Nervosität, die immer weiter zu wachsen schien, wenn sie an einen anderen Dämon vorbei kamen. Die meisten kannte Vegeta nicht und umgekehrt war es genauso, doch jeder warf ihnen einen neugierigen Blick nach, wenn sie an ihnen vorbeigingen.  
  
Die langen Gänge waren noch genauso verwirrend wie das erste Mal und der Sayajin gab es schnell auf zu versuchen sich den Weg zu merken. Stattdessen überlegte er, wieso der Prinz ihn wohl geholt hatte? Er glaubte nicht, dass dieser ihn nehmen wollte, sonst würde er sich anders verhalten... zumindest nahm er das an.  
  
Sie gingen immer weiter, Vegeta wusste längst nicht mehr wo er war und alles kam ihm fremd vor, doch irgendwie auch schöner als bei ihnen. Hier war ein roter Teppich, mit etlichen schwarzen Mustern, der sich unter seinen nackten Füßen angenehm weich anfühlte und auch an den Wänden hingen Wandteppiche, die den ganzen Gang etwas nobleres verlieh und der Sayajin bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass er sich hier eigentlich nicht herwagen durfte.  
  
Der weiße Dämon schritt ruhig hinter ihm und lächelte immer nur, wenn er zaghaft einen verunsicherten Blick nach hinten warf. Vegeta fühlte sich schrecklich nervös, sie gingen sicher schon zehn Minuten und er wusste immer noch nicht wo genau er hingeführt wurde. Sein Blick schweifte über die Wände und den Boden, und er versuchte eine Weile lang die Wandteppiche zu zählen, doch diese schienen hier in unbegrenzter Zahl und Variation zu hängen.  
  
Als er, nachdem er eine Weile lang das Muster auf dem Teppich gefolgt war, welches sich als eine anscheinend endlos lange Schlange herausstellte, wieder aufsah, blieb er erschrocken stehen. Molloc stand da vorne und unterhielt sich mit zwei anderen Dämonenfürsten. Plötzlich bekam er schreckliche Angst und sah sich verwirrt um, doch Armath legte nur sanft eine Hand auf sein Becken und flüsterte ihn beruhigend ins Ohr:" Keine Angst, Molloc ist nicht eingeladen. Er ist nur zufällig hier, also geh ruhig weiter"  
  
Teilweise beruhigt, aber immer noch mit viel Unbehagen folgte er den Worten und versuchte den Herrn seines Hauses nicht anzusehen. Jedoch spürte er dessen Blick auf sich, als er nun kaum noch drei Meter von ihm entfernt war. Als er aufsah wurde ihm kalt, der rote Dämon sah ihn zornig an und schien sich viel Mühe geben zu müssen um sich nicht sofort auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn zu erdrosseln.  
  
"Hallo, Molloc." Vegeta spürte wieder den Körper des anderen ganz nah bei seinen und wieder stieg diese seltsame Hitze in ihm auf. Armath fasste ihn plötzlich sanft an der Schulter und signalisierte ihn so stehen zu bleiben. Der Sayajin tat es wiederwillig, er wusste, dass sein Herr einen ungemeinen Hass gegen ihn hegte und wollte nicht in dessen Nähe sein.  
  
"Hoheit, was für eine Überraschung. Ich dachte ihr wärt beim Mittagessen, gab es Probleme?" Mit dem Wort Probleme folgt ein scharfer Blick auf den kleineren Mann neben dem weißen Dämon, doch der Prinz unterbrach ihn kopfschüttelnd:" Nein, keineswegs. Ich begebe mich gerade zum Essen und habe nur meine Gesellschaft geholt." Der Ausdruck auf Mollocs Gesicht war für einen Moment blanke Überraschung, doch dann versiegte wieder jegliche Emotion bis auf Verachtung, welche er Vegeta entgegenbrachte und sprach leise:" Ach? Ihr scheint mir jedoch eine schlechte Wahl getroffen zu haben, der Sklave tut sich schwer damit den richtigen Respekt einer so hohen Person wie ihnen entgegen zu bringen." Dem Sayajin wurde kalt, er hasste den roten Dämonen, wieso musste er ihn vor dem anderen bloß schlecht machen.  
  
Doch dann hörte er Armath lachend sagen:" Ob es eine schlechte oder eine gute Wahl ist, lieber Molloc, das bliebt doch wohl mir überlassen und ich denke, dass ich keine Probleme wegen Sachen Respekt mit Vegeta haben werde. Aber ich kenne da jemanden, Revos, ein Leiter eures Hauses, dieser scheint mir einige Probleme damit zu haben sich seines Posten gemäß zu verhalten. Ich hoffe doch, dass ihr euch diesem annehmen werdet." Das ruhige Lächeln schien Molloc geradezu eine ins Gesicht zu schlagen und der rote Dämon schien etwas sagen zu wollen, verbiss es sich dann und nickte nur:" Natürlich."  
  
Vegeta konnte genau spüren, wie viel Abscheu der anderen ihm gegenüber im Augenblick verspürte und versuchte dessen Blick irgendwie auszuweichen. Es legten sich plötzlich zwei Hände auf seine Schultern und der Dämon hinter ihm begann erneut zu sprechen:" Molloc, ich möchte Vegeta nur für mich allein beanspruchen, das heißt keiner deiner Leute und auch du nicht, wo ich aber weiß, dass du dich sicher an die Regeln hältst, darf ihn anfassen. Wenn jemand von deinen es machen sollte, werde ich das nicht dulden, verstehst du?"  
  
Der rote Dämon bedachte den Prinzen mit einen, für Vegeta, undefinierbaren Blick und nickte nur leicht:" Natürlich, Herr." Dann spürte der Sayajin, wie er leicht nach vorne gedrückt wurde, so dass er weiterging und um ehrlich zu sein war er sehr froh darüber.  
  
Als sie um die nächste Kurve gegangen waren und außer Sichtweite Mollocs, sah Vegeta unsicher zu seiner Begleitung, der seinen Blick schnell bemerkte und lächelnd fragte:" Was möchtest du wissen?" Der Sklave brauchte einige Sekunden bis er die Worte endlich über seine Lippen brachte und stotterte:" Molloc... ich meine der Herr... er will nicht, dass ich..."  
  
Armath unterbrach ihn mit einen seltsam amüsierten Ausdruck in den Augen:" Molloc ist ein guter und starker Kämpfer, und er ist ein sehr guter Freund meines Vaters, doch interessiert es mich nicht im geringsten ob er nun damit einverstanden ist, dass ich mit dir zu Mittag esse oder nicht." Vegeta sagte nichts mehr, sondern ging schweigend weiter, er hatte ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch.  
  
Sie gingen noch weitere fünf Minuten in den wirren Labyrinth aus Gängen, bis Armath ihn endlich zu einer Tür deutete und eine Stelle auf dem kleinen Display neben dieser drückte und so den Öffnungsmechanismus betätigte. Einen Moment schien Vegeta nicht so recht zu wissen, doch dann spürte er wieder die Hand auf seiner Schulter und hörte den Prinzen leise sprechen:" Geh rein, es wird dir nichts passieren. Ich habe kein Monster drinnen versteckt, dass nur darauf wartet dich zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen." Die Hand strich ihn sanft über den Nacken und schien ihn so etwas beruhigen zu wollen.  
  
So betrat der Sayajin zögernd den Raum und seine Augen mussten sich erst an das gedämpfte Licht, welches hier herrschte, gewöhnen. Als er sich allerdings an die Dämmerung gewöhnt hatte verschlug es ihm beinahe den Atem! Vor ihm auf einer großen Decke, welche auf den Boden ausgebreitet war, waren unzählige an Speisen und Getränke angerichtet, und erst jetzt stieg ihm der leckere Geruch in die Nase und lies seinen Magen laut aufknurren.  
  
"Komm, du scheinst ja ziemlichen Hunger zu haben." Vegeta wurde sanft nach vorne gedrückt und hörte wie sich hinter ihnen die Tür wieder schloss. Zögernd trat er nach vorne, neben das aufbereitete Festmahl und sah verunsichert auf die vielen Leckereien.  
  
Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Armath einfach an ihm vorbeiging und sich setzte, dann wandte dieser seinen Kopf zu dem immer noch stehenden Mann und lächelte:" Wenn du dich nicht etwas schneller hinsetzt wird das Essen noch kalt bevor du den Boden erreichst." Bei dem Erröten des Sayajins musste der weiße Dämon leise lachen und griff zu einem Teller, welches er dem sich nun auch setzenden Sklaven reichte, der es zögernd entgegennahm.  
  
Vegeta blickte auf das Essen und er spürte wie sein Hunger stetig zunahm, so dass er trotz der Unsicherheit etwas von dem Hünchen nahm, zumindest sah es so aus wie Hünchen, schmeckte aber wie Fisch (kennen wir das nicht alle von Fertiggerichten :). Armath begann es dem Sayajin gleichzutun und nahm sich ebenfalls etwas, dies beruhigte seinen Gast, wie er zufrieden feststellen konnte, als dieser nun richtig zuzulangen begann.  
  
Es war seltsam nach so langer Zeit mal wieder richtig Essen zu können und soviel man wollte. Das Gefühl des Hungers, welches über die Jahre ein ständiger, stiller Begleiter geworden war, wurde immer kleiner und der Sayajin immer gieriger. Es schmeckte köstlich, viel besser als das Essen, welches sie dauernd bekamen! Vegeta schlug sich von jeder Speise mindestens zweimal nach und griff auch bei den süßen Wein unbedacht zu. Armath war nicht schlecht überrascht, dass dieser so viel aß, aber es erinnerte sich schnell daran, dass dieser ja auch keiner normal humanen Spezies angehörte, wie die meisten anderen.  
  
Eine dreiviertel Stunde später hatte Vegeta so viel gegessen, dass es die letzen Jahre des Hungers locker entschädigen konnte, zumindest kam es ihm so vor und er lies sich seufzend nach hinten sinken. Sein Magen war gefüllt und sein Körper fühlte sich von dem Wein schön warm an, aber auch ein wenig schläfrig.  
  
"Hat es dir geschmeckt?" Überrascht sah der Sayajin zu dem Dämonen, der ihn nun mit einen sanften Lächeln bedachte und nickte leicht:" Ja, danke."  
  
"Das freut mich, du scheinst ja ziemlich hungrig gewesen zu sein. Du wirst hier wohl nie satt." Die Frage war eher eine Feststellung, die Armath tat und er griff nach den schweren Weinkrug und schenkte sich nach, dann schaute er fragend zu Vegeta:" Möchtest du noch etwas Wein?"  
  
Eigentlich wollte er nein sagen, aber sein Mund fühlte sich schon wieder so trocken an und er nickte lächelnd, so füllte sich auch sein Becher von neuen und wurde wieder geleert, viel zu schnell als es eigentlich gemacht werden sollte, doch der Sayajin fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam, irgendwie gefiel ihm das warme Gefühl, dass sich in ihm breit machte und die Angst und Unsicherheit ersetze.  
  
"Wie lange bist du schon hier, Vegeta?" Der Prinz sah den anderen fragend an und nippte dabei selbst von seinem Becher Wein. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass der Sayajin anscheinend viel empfindlicher auf das süßliche Gesöff reagierte als die andern und bot ihn so nicht noch mal an seinen Becher zu füllen.  
  
"Sieben Jahre..." Vegeta stellte überrascht fest, dass sich seine Zunge plötzlich schwerer anfühlte und er musste schlucken. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn mit einen seltsamen Blick an, den der Mann nicht deuten konnte und so fragte er:" Kann... ich... noch Wein... haben?" Armath begann wieder zu lächeln und auch Vegeta musste diesmal lächeln, es fühlte sich bei diesem wohl.  
  
"Ich denke, dass es schon genug Wein war, sonst wirst du noch betrunken." Der weiße Dämon sah ihn freundlich an doch der Sayajin verzog nur sein Gesicht und knurrte lallend:" Blödsinn... i... ich werde... nicht... betrunken..."  
  
Mit einen breiten Grinsen, welches sich der Dämon nicht verkneifen konnte nickte er lachend:" Da scheinst du recht zu behalte, denn du bist schon betrunken." Vegetas Augen sahen ihn verwundert an, dann schüttelte er aber energisch den Kopf und wiedersprach:" Nein... ich... ich..." Er verstummte und griff sich plötzlich an den Kopf, so als wäre ihm schwindelig.  
  
"Alles OK?" Armath sah besorgt zu den plötzlich leisen Mann und sein Blick wurde noch alarmierter, als er sah, dass sich Tränen über dessen Gesicht zu ziehen begannen. Vegeta schüttelte wieder den Kopf, diesmal jedoch leichter und begann plötzlich zu keuchen.  
  
Er fühlte sich schlecht, ungemein schlecht, die angenehme Wärme hatte sich zu einer unangenehmen Hitze umgewandelt und sein Kopf tat plötzlich weh. Der Sayajin fühlte sich verloren, allein und einsam, und wieder kam in ihm das Verlangen hoch endlich von hier weg zu kommen, weit weg von all dem hier! So begann er ohne es richtig zu registrieren zu weinen, er war zu betrunken um alles um sich herum geordnet wahrnehmen zu können und fing leise zu schluchzen an.  
  
Dann spürte er auf einmal, wie sich jemand hinter ihm niedersetze und er wurde nach hinten gezogen, so dass er gegen eine muskulöse Brust lehnte. Verwirrt wollte er sich umblicken, doch sein Kopf wurde sanft nach vorne gedrückt, so dass sein Nacken frei war und er spürte auf einmal einen angenehm kribbeligen Schauer, als der Dämon ihn sanft zu lecken begann. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, die raue Zunge des anderen schien jedoch genau zu wissen was sie tat und bald begann sich ein angenehm entspannendes Gefühl in den Sayajin auszubreiten.  
  
Hitze stieg erneut in ihm auf und er begann leise zu stöhnen, seine Hände wandten nach hinten und suchten an dem muskulösen Körper Halt. Auch in seinen Lenden breitete sich die Hitze erneut aus, diesmal jedoch viel stärker als zuvor und er spürte, wie er steif wurde.  
  
Armath bekam dies auch mit und hörte auf den Mann so zu berühren, wodurch dieser jedoch scharf und protestierend aufkeuchte:" N... nein..." Seine Zunge war noch so schwer wie vorhin, sie kam ihn sogar noch schwerer vor und er drückte sich gegen den anderen.  
  
"Vegeta, es ist gut, komm, ich hol dir was, wonach es dir gleich besser geht." Der Dämon wollte aufstehen doch der Sayajin versuchte ihn so gut es ging ihn festzuhalten:" Nein... n... nein... bitte..." Tränen begannen sich erneut ihren Weg über die nun etwas rötlich gefärbten Wangen zu ziehen und Vegeta wimmerte protestierend.  
  
Einen Augenblick, welcher den Sayajin wie ein Jahrtausend vorkam, machte Armath gar nichts, er schien zu überlegen, doch dann legte er seine Hand auf den Bauch des Sklaven und lies sie langsam sinken. Vegeta stöhnte währende der Berührung laut auf und drückte sich fester gegen den Dämon, welcher ihn mit der anderen Hand sanft an der Brust festhielt, damit er etwas ruhiger war.  
  
"Bitte..." Wimmernd warf er den Kopf nach hinten und keuchte scharf auf, er wollte, dass der andere ihn berührt, ihn hielt und ihn schützte!  
  
Schließlich zog Armath den Bojojab hoch, über Vegetas Lenden und umfasste behutsam dessen Erregung, wodurch dieser schreiend zusammenzuckte und verzweifelt versuchte sich umzudrehen. Der weiße Dämon hielt ihn sanft fest und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen:" Es ist alles OK, beruhig dich, ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein." Dann begann er seine Hand behutsam zu bewegen und der Sayajin schrie noch mal auf und warf weinend seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er schien völlig von diesem Gefühl eingenommen zu werden.  
  
Der Prinz sah ihn teils neugierig, teils besorgt an, er spürte, dass der Mann durch die Kreuzung zwischen Wein und Erregung unglaublich empfindlich auf jede Berührung reagierte, so bewegte er seine Hand langsam und rhythmisch. Vegeta jedoch drückte sich noch fester nach hinten und legte seine eigene Hand auf die des anderen drauf und versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen sie schneller zu bewegen.  
  
"Bitte... bitte... ahhh..." Er hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen und sein lautes Stöhnen wurde immer wieder von einen Schluchzen unterbrochen, er versuchte sein Becken gegen die verwöhnende Hand zu bewegen und wimmerte frustriert, als der andere sein Tempo nicht erhöhte. Er sollte schneller werden, er musste einfach, es tat so gut! Der viele Wein schien seinen Körper geradezu verrückt gemacht zu haben, er empfand alles so genau, so schrecklich schön und ihm wurde immer heißer!!!  
  
"Ah..." Wimmernd versuchte er sich etwas besser aufzusetzen, ihm tat der Rücken in der halb sitzend, halb liegenden Position weh und auch der Schwindel nahm ihn immer mehr in Besitz. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer und federleicht zugleich an, seine Haut brannte und kribbelte überall dort wo Armath ihn berührte und zu den langsam unerträglich werdenden Druck gesellte sich eine starke Spannung hinzu. Es war schön und sein benebelter Geist lies ihn plötzlich den anderen Sayajin sehen, ihn spüren und riechen. Für die folgenden Minuten war es wirklich so, als würde dieser bei ihm sein und sein Körper reagierte demgemäss darauf. Dieser ließ ihn immer tiefer in die Traumwelt sinken und die Geborgenheit, aber auch die Erregung, welche mit diesen Gedanken kamen, stetig wachsen.  
  
Armath beobachtete den Mann, wessen schwarze Haare durch die ganze Anstrengung nass schimmerten, ruhig und lies ihn schreien und stöhnen so laut er wollte, der Dämon roch den süßlich herben Geruch der Erregung, der den ganzen Körper des in seinen Armen liegenden Sklaven überzogen hatte und zog ihn etwas näher an sich. Er wusste, dass der Sayajin an jemand anderen dachte, das konnte er in seinen verklärten Augen sehen und er fragte sich, wer dieser oder diese war.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen seiner Art hatte er kein Verlangen danach jemanden Schmerzen oder Demütigungen zuzufügen, er sah dies mit Abscheu und manchen Entsetzen an, doch wusste er, dass er daran nichts ändern konnte, selbst wenn er später einmal König sein würde, hatte er keine Macht dazu, da diese ganze Sklavenhalterei schon seit Anbeginn ihrer Zivilisation tief in ihre Gesellschaftsstruktur eingebunden war.  
  
Und teilweise verstand er oder besser, zwang er sich auch dazu es zu verstehen, denn es gab keine weiblichen Dämonen, was jedoch nicht hieß, dass männliche Dämonen untereinander nicht auch die eine oder andere Beziehung hatten, nur war es eben eine Art Symbol an Macht je mehr und je schönere, kräftigere und bessere Sklaven man zu seinen Besitz zählen konnte. Molloc, Kirs oder andere Dämonen waren nicht von einem Lebewesen gezeugt worden, sondern aus Magie heraus geschaffen worden und sie verspürten keinerlei Mitleid oder Zuneigung für ihren Besitz, er war dazu gut für sie die Arbeit zu erledigen und ihnen Gesellschaft im Bett zu leisten, zu mehr nicht. Sie meinten es jedoch nicht einmal böse, es war einfach ihre Natur, während sie kämpften um immer mächtiger zu werden versuchten, kümmerten sich Schwächere um ihr Heim und ihr körperliches Wohl.  
  
Der König, das wusste Amarth, auch wenn dieser es nicht zeigte, fühlte genauso und der Prinz wusste auch den Grund. Sie, also er, seine Brüder und sein Vater, waren nicht aus reiner Magie heraus gezeugt worden, sondern in ihnen floss auch ein Teil des sterblichen Blutes eines Sklaven. Kima, seine Mutter liebte er beinahe über alles, sie war schön und gut, doch dies sahen nur er, seine Brüder und der König. Normale Dämonen konnten es nicht verstehen, sie konnten es nicht fühlen und wollten es auch nicht, für sie war es so wie es war am besten.  
  
Trotz der Tatsache oder gerade wegen dieser, dass sie teilweise sterbliches Blut in sich hatten, waren die Könige, welche bis jetzt die verschiedenen Fürstenhäuser und das Volk geführt hatten, sehr mächtige und gute Herrscher gewesen, sie waren stärker und in mancher Hinsicht klüger als andere Dämonen und sie empfanden Gefühle wie Mitleid und Liebe. Die Kämpfer achteten sie und waren ihnen treu untergeben, denn auch wenn Dämonen Monster gegenüber ihren Sklaven waren, verband sie doch ein starkes Band der Freundschaft untereinander, welches keiner zu trennen wagte.  
  
Er war der siebte und jüngste Sohn von Kemath, seinem Vater und würde deshalb auch sein Thronfolger sein. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüder musste er sich eine Gefährtin oder einen Gefährten, da bestand für sie kein Unterschied, suchen und so fühlte er deshalb auch mehr Mitgefühl für die Sklaven und Arbeiter, als diese. Schließlich musste er für den nächsten Thronfolger sorgen und so eine innige Verbindung mit jemanden den er liebte eingehe, da es, nach einer alten Überlieferung, immer nur der Siebgeborne war, der den nächsten Königstitel tragen konnte. Er hatte sich oft überlegt wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er sich in jemanden verlieben würde und hatte die ganze Idee mit dem Bankett auch am Anfang für einen großen Schwachsinn gehalten, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte unter Tausenden von Sklaven auf gut Glück die oder den richtigen zu finden.  
  
Doch dann hatte er ihn gesehen und eine seltsame Wärme hatte sich über ihn gelegt, er hatte sofort gewusst, dass dieser der richtige war. Sein ganzes Auftreten war irgendwie verzaubernd und seine unsichere, verlegen Art, als er seinen Blick bemerkt hatte war einfach süß und wunderbar zu gleich gewesen. Er hätte ihn am liebsten sofort zu sich gerufen, doch konnte er das ganze Tara leider nicht aufheben und so musste er noch die nächsten vier Wochen so tun als würde er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wem er sich wohl nehmen sollte. Sein Vater wusste es, das war keine Frage, er wusste immer schon was er tat, bevor er es tat und da er nichts dagegen zu haben schien, würde es in Ordnung gehen.  
  
Das schwerste kam jedoch noch, er wollte, dass dieser ihn auch wollte und so würde er ihn verführen und um ihn werben, seine Mutter hatte ihn oft erzählt wie sein Vater ihr den Hof gemacht hatte und um ganz ehrlich zu sein konnte er sich das heute bei seinem immer mit ernster Miene rumrennenden Zeuger gar nicht vorstellen. Er...  
  
"Ahhh..." Der weiße Dämon wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als der Sayajin aufschrie und sich an ihm festzuhalten versuchte, er war kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt und stöhnte laut und erregt. Vorsichtig begann Armath seine Hand etwas schneller zu bewegen, wodurch Vegeta seinen Kopf noch fester in den Nacken drückte und noch lauter zu keuchen und zu stöhnen begann. Er hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen und der weiße Dämon spürte dessen Hände, die sich zitternd an ihn zu klammerten.  
  
Als Vegeta fühlte, wie sich sein Unterlieb mit einem Mal entspannte und der Druck einen unglaublich kribbelnden Schauer wich, zog er sich an dem anderen für eine Sekunde hoch und schrie durch zusammengepresste Zähne:" Kakarott..." Dann wich jegliche Kraft und Spannung aus ihm und er sackte schwer keuchend zurück. Seine Haare klebten nass an seiner Stirn und seiner Schläfe und ein Zittern durchzog ihn als Begleitung zu dem angenehmen Schauer an Wärme, Befriedigung und Erschöpfung.  
  
Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und strahlten eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit aus, seine Wangen hatten einen ungewöhnlichen Touch an Röte und sein Atem ging schnell und schwer. Er schien sich kaum noch wach halten zu können und wimmerte wiederwillig auf, als Armath ihn nach vorne drückte, so dass er saß und ihn dann den völlig nassgeschwitzten Bojojab abstreifte.  
  
Der Mann war schon eingeschlafen, als der weiße Dämon ihn in sein weiches Bett legte und ihn, nachdem er ihn zugedeckt und sich neben ihn niedergekniet hatte, sanft zu streicheln begann. Auch in Armath war eine wohlige Wärme und er musste lächeln als er das erschöpfte Gesicht sah, er fragte sich wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis dieser seinen Namen rufen würde? Seine Augen bekamen plötzlich einen Hauch von Neugier und er fragte sich wieder, wer dieser Kakarott wohl war.  
  
Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er löste sich nur wiederwillig von dem ruhenden Gesicht um zu öffnen, bevor das Klopfen Vegeta weckte. Überraschung zeichnete sich in seinen Augen deutlich ab, als sich die Tür geöffnet hatte und er seinen älteren Bruder erblickte.  
  
"Horso, was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht bei deinem Mittagessen sitzen oder irgendeiner wichtigen Besprechung mit Molloc nachgehen?" Sein neckisches Grinsen breitete sich beinahe über sein gesamtes Gesicht aus, als den genervten Ausdruck des anderen Prinzen sah.  
  
"Armath, bitte lass deine bissigen Bemerkungen, du weißt Molloc ist nicht mein Typ. Und überhaupt solltest du ganz andere Sorgen wegen der Brautwahl haben, aber..." Horso warf deutlich erkennbaren einen Blick über die Schulter seines Bruders und fuhr fort:" ... du scheinst deine Wahl bereits getroffen zu haben, oder hab ich das Gestöhne und Gekeuche vorhin falsch gedeutet?" Der größere Dämon sah seinen jüngeren Bruder skeptisch an und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner muskulösen Brust:" Er ist keine gute..."  
  
"...Wahl. Ich weiß, Molloc hat es mir vorhin schon erklärt, aber ich keine Worte nur wiederholen: Ob es eine gute Wahl ist oder nicht, dass lass meine Sorge sein, Horso! Schließlich such ich mir eine Braut aus und nicht du!" Der jüngere Prinz hatte einen gereizten und unmissverständlichen Ton in seiner Stimme und sah seinen älteren Bruder nur böse an.  
  
Dieser verdrehte genervt die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, er wusste, dass er seinen Bruder nicht umstimmen konnte und warf dann seinerseits einen neckischen Blick auf den jüngeren Prinzen und dann zu den schlafenden Mann. Er zog seine Lippen über seine weißen, scharfen Zähne und grinste breit:" Was hältst du davon, dass wir ihn uns mal kurz teilen, er scheint mir nicht uninteressant zu sein."  
  
"Ja, aber dein Leben scheint dir dafür umso lästiger zu sein, wie!?" Armath verzog ernst das Gesicht, doch musste er bei dem leichten Schlag, welcher sein Bruder ihm in die Seite gab, überrascht aufkeuchen und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verbeißen:" Du bist ein Blödmann, Horso! Wieso ich mit dir gestraft wurde..."  
  
"Umgekehrt wäre die Frage wohl passender, Armath, aber ich wollte eigentlich nicht wegen der Aufklärung dieser und mach anderer Fragen, die uns beide befassen, kommen, sondern dich zu einem Treff, zu dem Fürsten Torroc und noch ein paar anderer holen, die gerne ein wenig mit uns plaudern würden." Horsos sah den jüngeren Prinzen seufzend an und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf:" Aber ich befürchte du erbringst nur einen schlechten Eindruck von unserer Familie."  
  
"Ich? Haben sie dich etwa noch nicht kennen gelernt?" Armath wich einen spielerischen Schlag seinen Bruders aus und hob lachend die Hände:" War nicht so gemeint, den schlimmsten Eindruck bring immer noch To." Nun konnte sich auch Horso das Lachen nicht verkneifen und meinte nur:" Sei froh, dass dein lieber Bruder das nicht gehört hat, sonst bliebe nicht mehr viel von dir übrig, das später einmal auf dem Thron sitzen könnte!"  
  
Der weiße Dämon mit den schwarzen Pigmentmusterungen wurde plötzlich wieder ernst und wandte sich um, er sah auf den schlafenden Sayajin und schien auf einmal gar keine Lust dazu zu haben zu irgendeinem dummen Meeting zu gehen. Doch dann hörte er seinen Bruder, ebenfalls wieder mit ernster Stimme sprechen:" Ihm wird nichts passieren, kein anderer Dämon darf in dein Quarttier, dass weißt du." Armath schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und erklärte leise:" Das ist es nicht... ich wäre gerne dabei wenn er aufwacht."  
  
"Puh, hör mal, Armath, das Meeting wird nicht den ganzen Tag dauern und außerdem scheint er mir ziemlich erschöpft zu sein, er wird sicher lange schlafen." Der ältere Dämon sah ihn zuversichtlich an und schnappte ihn dann plötzlich am Handgelenk um ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Armath konnte gerade noch den Display berühren um die Tür wieder zu schließen, dann folgte er seinen Bruder, welcher ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen versuchte, was jedoch nicht so ganz klappen wollte.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
So, anscheinend entwickelt sich da ja was zwischen dem sayanischen und den dämonischen Prinzen... Tja, wenn ihr aber wissen wollt wie es weitergeht bleibt euch nur eine Möglichkeiten und zwar das nächste Kapitel! Also, schön brav schmökern! ;) Reviews sind, wie immer, gern gesehen! 


	15. What shall I do?

Hallöchen, hier bin ich wieder, hat zwar etwas länger gedauert, aber jeder der jemals Schüler war wird verstehen, dass dies ziemlich stressig und zeitraubend sein kann. Na, jedenfalls ist er da und ich hoffe er wird euch gefallen!  
  
WICHTIG: Weil ich Rückmeldungen mit der Beschwerde (bzw. Anregung) bekommen hab, dass ich zu wenig Denksequenzen einbaue und deshalb einzelne Szenen gefühlskalt wirken hab ich diesen Teil ein auf diese Kritikpunkte umgeändert. An sich jedoch vermeid ich es absichtlich meine Figuren zuviel aktiv denken zu lassen, einfach weil man da viel weniger verbale Freiheiten hat als wenn ich die Gedanken passiv beschreiben würde. Außerdem nimmt es, meiner Meinung nach, der Situation teilweise die Seriosität, weil tragisches aktive Denken oft geschwollener wirkt, als wenn man es nur passiv beschreibt. Das kann man auch bei normalen Büchern sehen, dort wird fast nur auf passive Art Gedanken oder Gefühlsvorgänge beschrieben. Es gibt sicher Autoren, die das trotzdem super rüberbringen, nur ist das nicht ganz mein Stil. Nun, aber auf alle Fälle hab ich die Story so umgeschrieben, dass Vegeta jetzt mehr "denkt"! :P  
  
Gut, jetzt kommen die Thanxs!!!  
  
@*Venni*: Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt. Dieser Teil ist auch etwas länger, hoffe dass es also ein wenig langsamer geht!:) Naja, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber am Ende meiner Kapitel ergibt es sich immer so, dass Vegeta einschläft. (Vielleicht fordere ich ihn zuviel... *g*)  
  
@*Siry-Chan*: Werde schauen, dass ich dir die Teile so mailen kann und find es echt klasse, dass du die Geschichte echt klasse findest! *smile*  
  
@*Fina*: Jaja, mit Wortverdreherei kenn ich mich aus, da kann mit keiner was vormachen! ;) Was deine Verbesserungsvorschläge angeht hab ich ja oben schon beantwortet, hoffe aber, dass du mir trotz meiner Macken treu bleibst, schließlich: Nobody is perfekt!  
  
@*Mangafan*: Supi, dass dir die Story immer besser gefällt, werde mich bemühe auch immer besser zu werden *g*! Also, du hast da nicht ganz unrecht, an sich könnte ein Dämonenprinz sich seine "Braut" einfach nehmen, aber weil es gegen ihre eigene Moralität (das mit den Königsdämonen und so hab ich ja schon im Kapitel 14 erklärt) spricht, tun sie es nicht, oder würdest du jemanden zwingen dich zu heiraten, wenn er es gar nicht will? ;) Hm, Vegeta wird auf alle Fälle noch viele, viele Probleme haben, aber mit Molloc an sich nicht mehr, das kommt dann erst wieder später in der Story vor (wo ich gerade bin). Revos hat an sich keine Macht mehr, es Vegeta spüren zu lassen, denn Armath ist es natürlich nicht entgangen, dass dieser Sklave es auf seinen Liebling abgesehen hat und was mit Vegeta los ist, wenn er aufwacht, kannst du jetzt ja selbst lesen! *g* Es kommen noch Szenen mit Vegeta und seinen Freunden vor, wobei ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, was so schwer für Vegeta sein sollte, Freunde zu finden, schließlich wurde er gleich von Anfang an in die Gruppe integriert (Palles und Co. lassen sich eben nicht von seiner harten Schale abschrecken, im Übrigen ist Tollum ja nicht viel anders, höchstens noch schlimmer ;), aber genaueres verrate ich noch nicht, wird aber auf jeden Fall spannend, versprochen! Aber ich werde versuchen auf deinen Tipp mit der genauern Beschreibung des Umfelds einzugehen!  
  
@*SSJSweety*: Kannst ja weiterlesen!!! Musst mich nicht gleich handgreiflich werden *hintersesselversteck*! ;) Auf jeden Fall versuch ich so schnell wie möglich weiter zu machen, was halt wegen Schule und anderen Verpflichtungen nicht immer geht!  
  
@*Nanami*: Hm, ob sich jetzt ein Dämon in das Zimmer geschlichen hat oder nicht kannst ja jetzt nachlesen! Was Armath in dem Moment gedacht hat? Hm, fehlt anscheinend wirklich... beim lesen dieser Szene ist mir das aber noch nie als fehlend aufgefallen... ts, das kommt halt davon, wenn man selbst sich zu sehr in eine Story reinverlebt, da denkt man sich automatisch schon den Teil und vergisst ihn dann auch zu schreiben. Gehetzt war die Story nicht wirklich. Wie ich schon zweimal erwähnt habe, schreibe ich an der Geschichte schon gut ein halbes Jahr und deshalb sind die einen Kapitel auch immer so schnell oben. Anfangs wollte ich sie ja eigentlich nur eher für mich schreiben, was auch diese "Hetze" erklärt, da für mich das anfangs eher nur eine kürzere Story hätte werden sollen, was sich aber mittlerweile geändert hat. Hm, den Rest hab ich oben schon erklärt, jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass die der Teil gefällt, hab mir mit der Überarbeitung viel Mühe gegeben!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kapitel 15: What shall I do?  
  
Es war der süßer Geruch von Tee und Marmelade, welcher Vegeta als erstes in die Nase stieg als er aufwachte und von seinem Magen einen knurrenden Laut abrang. Die unendlich Müdigkeit, die der Mann in sich verspürte wurde allein von dem Durcheinander in seinem Kopf, welches sogleich über ihn hereinbrach, als er dem Land des Traumes entglitt, übertroffen und um ein wenig seine Orientierung wiederzuerlangen öffnete er verwirrt seine Augen einen Spalt: Was... was zum Teufel duftet hier so... ich träum muss noch...  
  
Keine Sekunde später riss der Sayajin seine schwarzen Opale vor Entsetzen so weit auf, wie es ihm möglich war und setzte sich erschrocken auf. Er mussten sich an die milde Helligkeit nicht lange gewöhnen und bemerkte schnell wo er war.  
  
"Nein..." Vegeta keuchte scharf auf, als ein Strudel der Ohnmacht sich in ihm auftat, ballte seine Hände dann aber zu Fäusten und unterband sich so jeglicher weiterer Äußerung seiner aufgewühlten Gefühle. Statt dessen ließ er seinen Blick eilig durch den großen Raum fliegen, doch konnte er Armath nirgends entdecken, stattdessen aber ein Tablett mit dem wohl herrlichst aussehenden Frühstück, das er je gesehen hatte.  
  
Essen!? Und sein Magen erinnerte ihn nur zu gut daran, dass er auf dieses nicht verzichten wollte, so entschloss er sich nach einigem Zögern aufzustehen und das Gebäck nicht warten zu lassen.  
  
Als er jedoch einen Fuß auf den Boden setzte, bemerkte er ziemlich schnell und mit Entsetzen, dass er nackt war und verkroch sich gleich wieder ins Bett zurück.  
  
Ver... was... warum bin ich nackt!? Wo ist mein Baraji... und wieso lieg ich in einem fremden Bett?! Angestrengt versuchte sich der Mann daran zu erinnern, was zuvor geschehen war. Doch die Antworten ließen nicht lange auf sich warten und auch die schreckliche Erkenntnis, dass er sich vor dem Dämonen zum Idioten gemacht hatte!  
  
"Scheiße..." Vegeta keuchte zornig auf und schlug seine Fäuste wütend in die Matratze, wobei er mit viel Zorn aber auch genauso viel Ohnmacht spürte, dass er sich wieder dieser Schmach hingab und zu weinen begann. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den weichen Polster und zog die Decke bis über den Kopf, er fühlte sich einfach schlecht!  
  
Gestern... wieso hab ich so viel getrunken... oh Gott, wo ich doch weiß, wie ich auf Wein... wie wir Sayajins darauf reagieren... diese schreckliche Hitze, die sich dann in mir breit gemacht hat... es... es hat sich so gut angefühlt und Kakar... Vegetas Augen weiteten sich und darin erschien ein Ausdruck blanken Grauens. Nein! D... das kann nicht wirklich... ich... Nein!!! N... Kakarott... Kakarott... du warst es nicht... ich ...bin so ein verdammter Trottel...  
  
Der Sayajin zog seine Beine an sich und legte einen Arm um sie, den anderen hatte er schützend über seinen Kopf gelegt und gab sich diesem dumpfen Gefühl der Trauer hin, das in ihm nun stetig an Kraft gewann, denn er wusste, dass er sowieso nicht dagegen ankommen konnte. Aus irgendeinen Grund erlaubte sein Körper ihm nun nicht mehr seine Schmerzen zu verbergen, sondern stellte ihn damit lächerlich. Er schluchzte laut auf und drückte sein Gesicht wimmernd noch tiefer in den großen, weichen Polster und erst jetzt kam ihn der Gedanke, dass er ja gar nicht in seinen Bett lag.  
  
Verwirrt hob er seinen Kopf und sah sich um.  
  
Das muss Armaths Bett sein... er muss mich hineingelegt haben... warum?... hm, wenn man darin liegt ist es sogar noch größer, als es von außen scheint... Seine Hand fuhr über den weichen Samt des Bettüberzugs und er lies sich zurück, in den weichen Polster sinken: Aber es ist genauso bequem wie ich es mir gedacht habe... herrlich... ts, wenn Molloc es ebenfalls vorzieht in so etwas zu schlafen, wünsch ich ihm von der weichen Matratze Notalgien auf den Buckel... Vegeta grinste bei der Vorstellung kurz auf, wurde augenblicklich wieder ernst und schloss seine Augen: Hm, wann hab ich das letzte Mal in so einem großen Bett gelegen... es muss eine Ewigkeit seit dem vergangen sein, kaum zu glauben... es ist so schön warm...   
  
Ein angenehm entspannendes Gefühl nahm nun von ihm Besitz und löste die Verzweiflung und Scharm ab, er fühlte sich auf einmal seltsam sicher und geborgen, es war so, als würde ihm hier nichts passieren können. Seine Augen wurden wieder schwerer und sein ganzer Körper träge, so dass er leise aufgähnte und sich schmatzend über die feuchten Augen wischte.  
  
Jedoch gestattete dem erschöpften Sayajin sein Magen keine weitere Rast und knurrte wütend und protestierend auf um den herannahenden Schlaf nochmals abzuwimmeln, so dass Vegeta wieder auf den herrlichen Duft verwiesen wurde. Ggrrr... warum kann man dich nicht abstellen? Sein Magen antwortete mit einer weiteren lauten Beschwerde und er schien zu wissen was er tat, denn der Mann stand nach einigen Wiederstrebens nun schließlich doch auf.  
  
Aber nur um sich sofort wieder zurücksinken zu lassen, da ihm erneut bewusst wurde, dass er nichts an hatte. Suchend sah er sich nach seinem Bojojab um, konnte diesen doch nirgends entdecken. Dafür aber etwas anderes: Ein zusammengelegtes Wäschestück, direkt neben den Tablett mit Essen und es schien ihn geradezu anzustrahlen.  
  
Nach einigem Zögerns rang sich Vegeta dazu durch aufzustehen, er war neugierig, um den Hunger erst gar nicht zu erwähnt. So ging er schnell zu den großen Schreibtisch, aus dunklem Holz, welcher an der anderen Seite des Raums stand und griff unsicher nach dem Kleidungsstück.  
  
Hmpf... die Hoffnung hier jemals männliche Kleidung zwischen die Finger zu bekommen kann ich mir wohl sparen. Seufzend betrachtete er den Stoff, den er in der Luft ausfallen hatte lassen und ungefähr soviel mit Hosen gemeinsam hatte wie Katze mit einem Auto, doch seine Enttäuschung wich schnell dem Erstaunen. Es war wieder ein Bojojab, zumindest nahm er an, dass dieses Ding wieder so heißen würde, denn es hatte ca. den selben Schnitt, kleidartig und sehr lang, so wie sein voriger auch.  
  
Aber als seine Augen über die feinen Stickerein wanderten und über den edlen Stoff, kam ihn doch trotz allen Wiederstrebens der Begriff Kleid in den Sinn und seine Bewunderung schlug sich erneut ins Gegenteilige rum. :)  
  
Irgendwie müssen die das hier wohl witzig finden... arch... Trotz seines inneren Wiederstrebens nahm er den Stoff etwas genauer unter Augenschein und stellte bedauernd fest, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte: dieser war wunderschön!  
  
Es war dunkelviolett und die genauen Muster und Zeichen silbrig oder weiß, sie sahen wunderschön aus, das musste der Sayajin zugeben und als seine Hand vorsichtig über den samtigen Stoff fuhr wurde ihm warm, dieser fühlte sich viel besser als das kratzige Material an, aus dem die normale Sklavenkleidung gemacht wurde und es schien auch viel genauer gearbeitet zu sein. Bei den langen Ärmelenden und beim Hals waren jeweils zwei fingerbreite weiße und silberne Bänder angenäht und diese glimmerten in dem schwachen Licht, als wären sie mit lauter kleinen funkelnden Sternen besetzt.  
  
Vegeta betrachtete dieses Kleidungsstück lange mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Skepsis, doch dann zog etwas anderes sein Augenmerk auf sich, denn er erblickte in dem Korb mit den frischen, herrlich duftenden Gebäck, ein kleines, zusammengefaltetes Kärtchen.  
  
Ob das Armath geschrieben hat... für mich... *seufz* ich muss hier irgendwie in einen falschen Film geraten sein...  
  
Nachdem er das Kleid vorsichtig über den Sessel gelegt hatte, griff er mit gemischten Gefühlen nach der kleinen Karte und schlug sie neugierig auf. Zu seiner Verwunderung war in schönst leserlicher Schrift geschrieben worden und er las:  
  
Guten Morgen,  
  
Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen. Ich habe dir was zu Essen bringen lassen und frische Kleidung (gefällt sie dir). Eigentlich wollte ich bei dir sein, wenn du aufwachst, aber ich musste leider zu einer Besprechung. Es wird nicht sehr lang dauern, es würde mich freuen, wenn du später mit mir zusammen zu Mittag essen würdest. Du wartest am besten in meinem Zimmer auf mich, wenn du willst kannst du dir in der Zwischenzeit ein Bad nehmen.  
  
Armath  
  
Ein eigenartiger Schauer durchlief den Sayajin als er zuende gelesenen hatte und seine Augen immer und immer wieder über die hübsch geschwungenen Schrift flogen. Ein Lächeln zog sich ganz unbewusst über seinen Mund und einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Bauch zu fühlen, doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn was er da gerade empfand und er legte schwer seufzend das kleine Kärtchen beiseite: Ich werde ja langsam wirklich verrückt, was ist bloß los mit mir... aber es ist schon nett von Armath, dass er... WAS ZUM TEUFEL DENK ICH DA!?  
  
Sein Blick blieb einen Augenblick auf der dunklen, glattpolierten Tischplatte hängen und er überlegte fieberhaft, was seine dummen Empfindungen zu bedeuten hatten.  
  
Mit einem Mal zuckte der Mann zusammen und griff noch einmal nach der Nachricht, um sie abermals zu überfliegen, dann schaute er sich suchend um und er fand schnell wonach er Ausschau gehalten hatten! Eine kleiner elektrischer Wecker stand auf dem Nachtisch neben dem Bett und zeigte 10:04 Uhr an, und versetze Vegeta so einen Schlag in den Magen.  
  
Das ist nicht wahr... ich... nein, das wird ja immer schlimmer... Er hatte den ganzen letzen Nachmittag und die ganze letzte Nacht hier geschlafen!!! Stöhnend fuhr er sich durch seine schwarzen Haare und legte seinen Kopf seufzend in den Nacken. Verwirrung und Scharm schossen in ihm empor und ließen ihn das noch vor sich hin duftende Essen ganz vergessen. Das Kärtchen ruhte immer noch in seiner Hand und Vegeta kam es so vor als würde es pulsieren, es war einfach peinlich und blöd!!! Dieser dämliche Dämon macht sich über mich lustig, er lacht sich einen runter, während ich mich hier zum Narren mache... oder?  
  
Vegeta biss die Zähne zusammen und warf erneut einen Blick auf das zusammengefaltete Stück Papier in seiner Hand, ein unsichtbares Gewicht schien dieses zu erschweren und mit einen erneuten Seufzen legte er es wieder auf den Schreibtisch. Eine wiederholte Meldung von seinem Magen drang ihm ins Ohr, dieser schien sich an der ganzen Sache nicht sonderlich beteiligt zu fühlen und knurrte wütend vor sich hin, um nochmals auf das Frühstück hinzuweisen.  
  
Nach einigen Zögern und Überlegen nahm er schließlich ein, noch angenehm warmes Gebäck und hielt es sich unter die Nase. Hm... das ist das am herrlichst duftende Brötchen das ich je gerochen hab... ab ich bei Bulma damals auch solche Köstlichkeiten hatte? Nicht zu fassen wie gut so ein dummes Gebäck riechen kann... Der herrlich süßliche Duft wurde schnell von seinen Geruchszellen erfasst und sofort kam ihn die Erinnerung an die Semmeln wieder, die er jeden Morgen in der CC verspeist hatte. Es kam ihm beinahe unfassbar vor, wie nebensächlich ihm dieser Schatz damals erschienen war, aber es war eben etwas alltägliches, etwas ganz normales gewesen.  
  
Nun hingegen fragte er sich, wann er das letzte Mal eine Semmel auch nur gesehen hatte, plötzlich wirkte alles hier so unrealistisch. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er schon sieben Jahre hier war?! Sieben Jahre von zu Hause weg, von den anderen, seiner Familie und Freunden... und von Son- Goku.  
  
Sein Mund öffnete sich automatisch, um das weiche Gebäck zu kosten, doch entschloss sich Vegeta anders und legte es wieder zurück. Stattdessen sah er sich um, denn Armath hatte ihm gesagt, dass er baden konnte, wenn er wollte. Und er wollte! Baden!!! Er hatte nicht mehr gebadet, seit er hier war. Nun, eigentlich war er noch nie ein großer Fan von Bädern gewesen, es war ihm eigentlich egal gewesen, denn eine Dusche tat es auch, doch ihm kam der Gedanke sich in ein angenehm warmes Wasser zu legen, zu verlockend vor.  
  
Die Tür, die zum Bad führen musste, fand er schnell, sie war auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, in der linken Ecke. Und, das zornige Rumoren seines Magens ignorierend, ging er schnellen Schrittes hin, denn er war gespannt wie dieses wohl aussehen würde! Als er nach den Türknauf fassen wollte, griff er aber ins Leere und ihm fiel wieder ein, dass hier ja alles mit diesen dummen Displays gesteuert wurde! Dieser befand sich neben der Tür auf der linken Seite, genau in seiner Augenhöhe und schien außer Betrieb zu sein, da die Oberfläche dunkel war.  
  
Zögernd tippte er kurz mit seinem Finger drauf und tatsächlich schien dies den Computer zu neuen Leben zu erwecken, denn ein helles, blaues Licht erschien und links und rechts eine Palette voll komischer Zeichen, die Vegeta alle samt nicht kannte und so ihm nicht viel weiterhalfen.  
  
Verdammt... wie hat Tyla das noch einmal gemacht... oben links... nein, unten rechts... nein, oder? Argh, das gibt's nicht, ich komm an dieser dämlichen Tür nicht vorbei und schlimmstenfalls mach ich was kaputt und werde bestraft. Angespannt versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern was seine Kollegin dauernd drückte, wenn sie in die Räume mussten um sauber zu machen. Die Tatsache, dass die Symbole zwar sehr verschieden Aussahen, aber dafür auch sehr kompliziert, vereinfachte die Sache nicht gerade und so versuchte er es einfach auf gut Glück und berührte eines der Zeichen.  
  
Ein Piepsen ertönte, sonst blieb eine Reaktion aber leider aus und nachdem der Sayajin eine Minute angespannt gewartet hatte, mit der schlimmen Befürchtung, er könnte irgendetwas kaputtgemacht haben, probierte er es mit dem nächsten. Diesmal ging das Licht aus und ein schweres Seufzen folgte der Dunkelheit: Toll, jetzt sitzt ich im Privatraum eines Dämonenprinzen im Dunkeln fest... heute ist nicht mein Tag... sowenig wie es die letzten 2600 waren...wieso konnte mir Armath nicht freundlicherweise auch schreiben "wie" man dieses Dinge bedient..."  
  
Zu Vegetas Erleichterung gingen die Lichter aber wieder an, als er ein zweites Mal auf dasselbe Symbol tippte. So folgten einige mehr oder wenig erfolgreiche Versuche, er wusste am Schluss zumindest wie das Licht zu steuern war, bis sich die Tür endlich mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete.  
  
Ein kurzer Vorraum kam zum Vorschein, wo man anscheinend seine Kleidung ablegte und Handtücher nehmen konnte, und führte zu einer nächsten Tür. Diese war jedoch aus Milchglas (Vegeta nahm zumindest an, das es so etwas in der Art sein musste) und öffnete sich automatisch als er davor trat. Seine Augen wurden groß als er auf den beinahe schon gigantischen Raum vor sich blickte und sah, dass dieser keine einfache Badewanne beinhaltete, sondern sich ein ganzer Swimmingpool vor ihm erstreckte.  
  
Wow...  
  
Die Wände, die Decke und Boden waren alles mit kleinen dunkelroten Kacheln gefliest und ein schummriges Licht, das von den schwachen Lampen an der Decke und den Wänden fiel, gab dem ganzen eine etwas düstere, aber auch angenehme Atmosphäre. Zwei lange Drachen, welche sich unter seinen Füßen wanden, zogen ihre langen und eleganten Körper über den ganzen Boden, sie bildeten mit ihren leuchteten Weiß und dunklen Schwarz einen starken Kontrast zu den sonstigen Rot. An den Wänden, oder besser in diesen war ein Aquarium eingebaut, das sich von einer Wand, bis zur nächsten zogen um dann eine Kurve zu machen und sich schließlich oberhalb der Tür zu schließen. Es leuchtete in einem angenehmen weißhellgrün und Vegeta beobachtete einen Moment fasziniert das rege Treiben darin.  
  
Fische und andere, seltsamere Kreaturen tummelten sich in diesem und gingen ihren Alltag nach, ohne Vegeta auch nur ein wenig Beachtung zu schenken. Die kühlen Kacheln unter seinen nackten Füßen fühlten sich angenehm an und die Neugier trieb ihn dazu zu dem großen Pool zu gehen, welcher seine Bahnen in der Raummitte zog. Denn er war nicht nur eckig oder rund, sondern hatte eine seltsame Form, die wieder an eines der vielen fremden Symbole erinnerte. Zur Überraschung des Mannes war er bereits mit Wasser gefüllt und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass feiner Dampf von der klaren Oberfläche aufstieg.  
  
Vorsichtig prüfte er mit seinem Fuß die Temperatur und stellte fest, dass es schön warm war.  
  
Hat es Armath eingelassen? Oder ich selbst als ich vorhin an den Knöpfen herumprobiert habe? Diese ziemlich unwichtige Nabensache lies er schnell auf sich beruhen, denn er war froh nun nicht herumexperimentieren zu müssen wie man da Wasser einlassen sollte, die Erfahrung mit der Tür hatte ihm gereicht. ^^  
  
Er lief eilig zurück in das Zimmer des weißen Dämonen und holte das Tablett mit dem Essen und den Bojojab, welchen er aber im Vorraum ablegte um ihn nicht nass zu machen, und schnappte sich dann noch eines der vielen Handtücher.  
  
Als das warme Wasser seinen Körper umschloss, breitete sich Entspannung in Vegeta aus und er lies sich in das angenehme Nass sinken. Fantastisch... wie ein Traum... bitte, lass es Wirklichkeit sein. Er stellte fest, dass der Pool am Rand nicht sehr tief war, so dass man gut sitzen konnte und er kein Problem hatte das Tablett zu erreichen. Nach innen hin wurde er aber tiefer und der Sayajin beschloss nach dem Essen ein wenig zu schwimmen (1), die Aussicht auf ein wenig Sport steigerte seine Laune sofort aufs Maximum. So begann er nun endlich dem Drängen seines Magens nachzugeben und seinen inzwischen schon beträchtlichen Hunger zu stillen.  
  
Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wo die hier so etwas her haben, in der Küche haben wir immer nur diese seltsamen Pulver, die sich mit Wasser in ein haferschleimartiges Zeug verwandeln... hätte mich aber gewundert, wenn Molloc sich selbst auch so etwas vorsetzten würde...   
  
Neben Marmelade und Butter, etlichen Konfitüren und Wurst gab es sogar etwas Gemüse und Obst. Zwei Lebensmittel, die er bisher noch nie hier gesehen hatte und so war er doch ziemlich erpicht darauf diese zu kosten. Die große rote, ovale Frucht schmeckte picksüß und hatte ein cremiges Fruchtfleische, welches geradezu auf der Zunge zerging. Dagegen schmeckten die kleinen runden Beeren etwas bitter, hinterließen am Gaumen aber einen angenehmen Nachgeschmack. Das Gemüse, welches aus einen Bündel Bambussprossen ähnlicher Dinger, die nach Paprika schmeckten und einem großen blauen rundlichen Ding, das Vegeta allein schon wegen der Farbe lieber mied, bestand, mussten aus der einheimischen Küche stammen. Doch er hielt sich sowieso am meisten an der Wurst und am Käse, die hier viel besser schmeckten als auf der Erde, nur so nebenbei erwähnt. :)  
  
Kauend verfolgte er die verschiedenen Lebewesen hinter den dicken Glasscheiben und begann die schönen leuchtendvioletten Fische zu zählen. Nachdem er aber feststellte, dass dies bei den vielen Algen und Korallen, hinter welchen einer verschwand und drei wieder auftauchten, ein ziemlich aussichtsloses Unterfangen war, beließ er es bei der Zahl 287.  
  
Nachdem er das Gebäck vollends vertilgt hatte und auch von den Konfitüren nur noch die Gelbe, welche widerlich bitter schmeckte, übrig geblieben war, das seltsame blaue Gemüse nicht zu vergessen, stieß sich der Sayajin vom Rand ab und begann eine Runde nach der anderen zu ziehen.  
  
Zu seinem großen Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass er schon nach 23 Längen aus der Puste kam und zog so nochmals 26 nur um der Tatsache, dass er an Ausdauer und Kraft verloren hatte, die Stirn zu biete. Er blieb lange in dem angenehmen Nass, dass auch nicht abkühlte, denn anscheinend hatte es eine Heizung, und nachdem er sich mit der Realität, dass er keine weitere Runde mehr schaffen würde, ohne dabei kläglich abzusaufen, abgefunden hatte, lies er sich ruhig auf dem Rücken treiben.  
  
Seine Arme lagen seitlich von ihm ausgestreckt im Wasser und er paddelte leicht mit seinen Füßen, sein Blick verlor sich in den Mustern, welches durch das schwache Licht der Lampen an die rote Decke geworfen wurden und ein verwobenes, schimmerndes Netz bildeten. Es war nur das Plätschern des Wassers zu hören, welches über den Rand floss und von den ableiteten Kanälen aufgenommen wurde.  
  
"Hm..." Vegetas Augen waren halb geschlossen und er hing seinen Gedanken nach, die ihn wieder an den gestrigen Tag denken ließen. Ein bekommenes Gefühl hatte sich über ihn gelegt und er seufzte leise. Er wusste nicht warum er sich dem Dämonen so hingegeben hatte, aber er vermutete mal, dass sein Körper einfach etwas gebrauch hatte und dieser es ihm geben konnte.  
  
"Kakarott..." Es folgten kleine Ringe den Handflächen, die über die glatte Oberfläche strichen und schließlich auf dem Bauch des Mannes zur Ruhe kamen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, dass er gestern tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, dass der andere Sayajin bei ihm wäre... er hatte ihn wirklich gespürte und auch dessen Haut gerochen.  
  
Ein leises Seufzen durchzog den Raum und Vegeta schloss seine Augen, er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wie es sich gestern angefühlt hatte, als Armath ihn angefasst hatte, und mit einem bedrückenden Gefühl merkte er, dass es ihm tatsächlich gefallen hatte. Seine Hand war so warm gewesen und es hatte so gut getan als sie sich bewegt hatte.  
  
Vegeta fragte sich im diesem Moment ob sich Son-Goku auch so angefühlt hätte und wie er ihn wohl berührt hätte, doch der Sayajin schüttelte bei den albernen Überlegungen wütend seinen Kopf. Er malte sich oft solche Nächte mit dem anderen aus, es tat gut an ihn zu denken und die aufgestauten Gefühle waren in seinen Gedanken viel leichter abzulassen als in der Realität. Der andere Kämpfer hatte in den letzen Jahren sehr oft die Einsamkeit der Nacht mit ihm verbracht, sogar als einfache Traumfigur gab dieser ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl von Schutz und Geborgenheit von sich.  
  
Tränen sammelten sich in den Augen des Sayajins ohne, dass dieser es merkte, er öffnete sie wieder und keuchte leise auf.  
  
Ich vermisse dich, Kakarott, ich vermisse dich so sehr...  
  
Er wandte sich um und tauchte mit einem Atemzug zum Poolrand zurück, er war sicher schon über eine Stunde hier drin und wollte nicht, dass der weiße Dämon ihn hier sah, es war ihm peinlich wenn er daran dachte, dass dieser ihn gestern nackt gesehen hatte...  
  
Wieder schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf und wollte sich aus dem Wasser stemmen, als ihm das Kärtchen von vorhin in den Augenschein viel. Überrascht hob er seine Augenbrauchen: Wie kommt das denn hierher? Hab ich es vielleicht wieder auf das Tablett gelegt?  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen lies sich der Sayajin wieder in das warme Wasser zurücksinken und griff nach dem Papier, um es noch einmal aufzuschlagen. Seine Augen fuhren die einzelnen Zeilen noch einmal langsam ab und er lächelte unbewusst, als er leise las:" Eigentlich wollte ich bei dir sein, wenn du aufwachst..." Er betrachtete die einzelnen Buchstaben genau und fand plötzlich, dass es eine sehr schöne Schrift war.  
  
"Was mach ich denn da..." Stöhnend warf er das Kärtchen zurück aufs Tablett und stieg dieses Mal wirklich aus dem Wasser, aber das Lächeln blieb zu seinem Leid erhalten. Er warf sich sein Handtuch über die Schulter und nahm das leere Geschirr. Seine Augen fuhren noch einmal über den großen Raum und mit einen leisen Seufzen ging er in Richtung Vorraum um nun endlich den neuen Bojojab zu probieren.  
  
Außerdem war es sicher schon Zeit für das Mittagessen.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Die Hände des Sayajins fuhren über den samtenen Stoff, welcher nun eng an seinem Körper lag und sich als wirklich sehr bequem rausstellte. Er war dünn, aus feinen Garn gewebt, eine wunderschöne Arbeit, die erst getragen sich ganz entfaltete und er war überraschend warm. Ganz anders als die Bojojabe, den er nun schon seit geraumer Zeit trug und der sich auch dementsprechend anfühlte, denn als Sklave besaß man drei dieser Arbeitsgewänder, die man nur wechselte, wenn die anderen bei der Wäsche oder schmutzig waren.  
  
Seine Finger glitten über die eleganten Stickerein, die sich über das gesamte Gewand zogen und leicht in dem wenig Licht vor sich hin schimmerten. Vegeta warf mit einen beinahe elend aussehenden Gesichtsausdruck nochmals eine Blick in den Spiegel, der sich oberhalb des Schreibtisches an der Wand befand und wieder stellte er fest, dass dieses Gewand wunderschön war, doch er hatte irgendwie das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es eher für eine Frau als für einen Mann bestimmt war.  
  
Das ist... peinlich... ich mach mich lächerlich mit dem... mit diesem "Kleid"!  
  
Es war lang, länger als seine vorige Kleidung, so dass es ihn sogar ein wenig über die Füße reichte und seine weiteren Ärmel glitten ebenfalls über seine Hände, was aber beabsichtig war, da es so einen eleganten Anschein erweckte. Es lag am Hals an und die glitzernden Bänder schienen sich wie zwei Schlangen um diesen zu winden.  
  
Der dunkle Stoff lag ebenso an seinem Oberkörper bis zum Becken eng an und wurde nach unten hin weiter, Vegeta kam der alberne Gedanke, dass der Dämon ihn in der Nacht wohl abgemessen haben musste, damit es so genau passte und verbiss sich ein Grinsen. Er fragte sich allmählich was mit ihm los war, er fühlte sich seltsam gut gelaunt seit er wieder aus dem Bad war und sich dieses neue Gewand übergezogen hatte.  
  
"12:09 Uhr..." Vegeta wandte sich von der kleinen Uhr, welche er soeben gesucht hatte, ab und wieder dem Spiegel zu. Sein Blick fuhr immer noch skeptisch über den matt glänzenden Stoff, doch irgendwie wurde ihm der Anblick immer erträglicher, sogar sympathischer, je öfter er es betrachtete. Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht so schlimm...  
  
Seine Augen verfinsterten sich und er drehte sich jäh von seinem Spiegelbild weg, es kam ihn plötzlich völlig idiotisch vor was er da tat. Er war ein Mann und keine Tussi die sich wegen irgendeines Fummels zum Narren machte. Was mache ich da!? Wieso bin ich so gut gelaunt!? Man erniedrigt mich und ich lache dumm!!! Der Dämon will mich als ,,Braut" und ich... ich benehme mich, als hätte ich rein gar nichts dagegen!!! Verdammt, ich bin ein Sayajin!!!! Ich bin ein Prinz...  
  
Zornig biss der Sayajin die Zähne zusammen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er kam sich auf einmal furchtbar lächerlich und dämlich vor, er verhielt sich so ehrlos... Warum war er hier? Es war so erniedrigend, alles, immer wieder machte er sich selbst zum Trottel, egal was er tat! Immer war er zu schwach...  
  
Ein scharfes Keuchen zerschnitt die Stille und Vegeta wischte sich wütend über seine Augen, er weinte schon wieder!!! Ich Trottel... warum kann ich mich nicht zusammenreißen!? Wieso bin ich nur so lächerlich!? Es folgte ein Schluchzen und der Sayajin trat wütend auf, er fühlte sich schon wieder sich selbst gegenüber ohnmächtig, er konnte einfach nichts gegen dieses erniedrigende Gefühl unternehmen!!! Seine geballten Hände zitterten vor Anspannung, die sich langsam auch über den restlichen Körper auszubreiten begann und er fing an stockend zu keuchen.  
  
Das zischende Geräusch der sich öffneten Tür lies den Mann erschrocken zusammenfahren und sich automatisch mit der Hand über die Augen wischen. Dann blickte er zur Seite und mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung, welches ihn aber auch wieder eine zornige Unruhe bescherte, entdeckte er Armath, hinter welchem sich die Tür wieder mit einen leisen Zischen schloss.  
  
Hingegen Vegetas Hoffnungen, dass dieser es übersehen haben könnte, dass er gerade in Tränen ausgebrochen war, merkte der Prinz es sofort, dass konnte der Sayajin an dem überraschten und besorgten Blick erkennen. Es folgte ein kurzes, für Vegeta sehr peinliches Schweigen und er spürte wütend wie seine Augen schon wieder feucht wurden.  
  
Er soll verschwinden! Er macht mich schwach... er macht sich über mich lustig... Ein Kloß in dem Hals des Sayajins begann grässlich zu schmerzen und dieser musste ein paar mal schwer schlucken, damit dieses Gefühl ihn nicht übermannte.  
  
Der weiße Dämon setze sich plötzlich, nachdem er seinen Gegenüber einen Moment ruhig beobachtet hatte, in Bewegung und ging auf den Mann langsam zu, wessen schwarzen Augen ihm nun verängstigt folgten, und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Ein schmerzendes Pochen begann sich wieder in der Stirn des Sklaven auszubreiten und er wich einen Schritt zurück, er fühlte sich plötzlich schlecht, so als wäre er krank. Er senkte seinen Kopf und schloss seine Augen, Tränen begannen trotzdem ihren Weg über seine heißen Wangen zu ziehen und er schluchzte erneut leise auf: Ich bin so lächerlich... i... ich habe Angst...  
  
Eine Hand strich plötzlich sanft über seinen Kopf und er keuchte wiederwillig auf, er wollte nicht, dass der andere ihn so anfasste, er durfte das nicht! Doch dann lies sich Armath wieder auf die Knie sinken, so dass er etwa die selben Größe wie der Sayajin hatte und seine Hand drückte Vegetas Gesicht am Kinn sanft noch oben, so dass er ihn ansah. Die dunklen Augen des Dämonen wirkten ruhig und warm, sie ruhten auf ihn und schienen zu versuchen in ihm zu lesen.  
  
"Warum weinst du?" Eine warme Hand streichelte sanft über sein Gesicht und der Sayajin keuchte überrascht auf und biss sich wütend auf die Lippe, er fühlte sich so furchtbar schwach und lächerlich vor ihm. Und genau das schien Armath in den teilweise verwirrten und verängstigen, aber auch ungeheuer zornigen Augen zu lesen und seine Hand zog sich von Vegetas Gesicht zurück.  
  
Die erneute folgende Ruhe war für den Sayajin schrecklich, er hatte Angst, dass der andere ihn nun bestrafen würde, weil er sich so abweisend verhielt und sein Körper wurde von einem Zittern gepackt, das ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollte.  
  
"Es... tut mir leid..." Vegeta hatte seinen Kopf wieder gesenkt und sein Gesicht in seine Hände gebettet, ihm war übel und er hatte Angst, so furchtbare Angst. Zwei Hände legten sich auf sein zitterndes Becken, behutsam und sanft, nicht so, als würde dieser ihn nun nehmen wollen, und plötzlich hörte der Sayajin Armaths Stimme:" Vegeta?"  
  
Der Sayajin drückte sein Gesicht noch fester gegen seine Hände und schluchzte wütend auf, er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Beine bald unter ihn wegsacken würden und ihn beschämte der Gedanke, dass er vor dem weißen Dämonen so schwach dastehen würde. Wieder vernahm er seinen Namen, doch er wollte nicht, er wollte sich nicht schon wieder lächerlich machen! Wieso konnte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen!?  
  
"Was..." Seine Stimme zitterte und hörte sich belegt an, es überraschte ihn, dass dieses Wort aus seinem Mund gekommen war, denn er hatte dies nicht gewollt.  
  
"Warum schämst du dich? Es ist nichts schlimmes daran zu weinen und schon gar nicht, wenn man so verletzt wurde wie du." Armath sah ihn ruhig an, als Vegeta unsicher zu ihn blickte und sich erneut ein stockendes Schluchzen aus seinen schmerzenden Hals rang. Ein komisches Gefühl begann den Sayajin langsam zu durchziehen, dass den Drang den festen Knoten in seinem Hals zu lockern immer stärker werden ließ.  
  
Armath legte einen Arm um die Taille des noch zitternden Mannes und zog ihn vorsichtig an sich, was dieser auch ohne Protest zuließ, und begann ihn den Rücken sanft zu streicheln. Das stockende, wiederwillige Wimmern und Keuchen formte sich immer mehr zu einen, den ganzen Körper mit sich reißenden Schluchzen und Weinen um, der Sayajin lehnte gegen den großen Dämonen und gab sich den grässlichen Gefühlen hin, die seine ganze Seele zu vergiften schienen.  
  
Die Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer und die Übelkeit immer großer, es war so, als würde sich sein ganzer Körper gegen ihn wenden, ihn bestrafen für etwas, wofür er nichts konnte. Er merkte nicht, wie seine Hände sich zaghaft an den anderen klammerten und nach etwas Halt suchten und er wimmerte scharf auf, als seine Beine unter ihn nachgaben.  
  
"Shhh... es ist OK, weine ruhig, es ist nichts schlimmes dabei." Armath spürte, dass es Vegeta immer schlechter ging und er machte sich ernste Sorgen um diesen. Eigentlich wollte er ihn zu einen Essen mit seinen Vater und seinen Bruder holen, aber dies ließ er nun besser ausfallen, der Mann brauchte nur Ruhe. So hielt er ihn sanft und streichelte behutsam seinen Kopf und seinen Rücken, er ließ ihn weinen, den Schmerz rauslassen und ihn so sich etwas beruhigen.  
  
Vegeta verlor ganz das Zeitgefühl, als die Tränen langsam weniger zu werden begannen und das laute Schluchzen zu einem leisen, erschöpften Keuchen wurde, wusste er nicht wie lange er schon so gegen den anderen gestützt kniete, es kam ihn jedoch wie eine ganze Ewigkeit vor. Sein Kopf ruhte auf der Brust des anderen und seine Arme hangen schlaff herab, er fühlte sich einfach nur geschafft und müde und sein schmerzender Kopf war wie leergefegt.  
  
Als der weiße Dämon ihn aufhob und zum Bett trug drehte sich alles um den Sayajin, er hatte plötzlich die Angst sich übergeben zu müssen, doch als sein Kopf auf den weichen Polster Ruhe fand, beruhigte sich auch seine Wahrnehmung wieder. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und sein Atem ging ungewöhnlich schnell, und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Mund eine schreckliche Dürreperiode niedergelassen haben musste und er schluckte schwer. Er rang mit sich, nach etwas Wasser zu fragen, doch ganz unnötig wie er schnell feststellte, denn Armath setze sich neben ihn und hob seinen Kopf leicht an um ihn etwas Flüssigkeit einzuflößen.  
  
Ein widerlicher Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund und Gaumen aus, als er die ersten Schlucke gierig gemacht hatte und jetzt widerstrebend seinen Kopf wegzudrehen versuchte. Es schmeckte salzig und einfach ekelhaft! Sein Magen schien sich plötzlich wie unter Krämpfen zusammenzuziehen, als das Getränk in ihm ankam, und Vegeta begann zu würgen.  
  
"Ruhig, das hilft dir, es schmeckt zwar scheußlich, aber dafür geht es dir gleich besser." Der weiße Dämon zog den Becher mit den abscheulichen Gesöff zurück und legte den Kopf des Sayajins behutsam zurück, wo dieser immer noch mit einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck hustete. Vegetas Hals begann zu brennen, doch mit Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass er nun nicht mehr durstig war und kaum eine Sekunde später begann sich ein angenehm warmer Schleier über ihn zu legen.  
  
Die pochenden Kopfschmerzen begann nachzulassen und auch die Übelkeit nahm ab, so dass er nur noch die wieder hochkriechende Müdigkeit zu schaffen machte. Sie war jedoch von kurzer Dauer, sie erhob sich wie eine Welle und einen Moment schien Vegeta sogar ihr erliegen zu müssen, doch dann sank ihre betörende Macht wieder und er blickte mit erschöpften, aber nicht mehr so müden Augen neben sich.  
  
Als er den Blick Armaths traf wurde ihm heiß und er wandte seinen beschämt ab, er fühlte sich besser, aber trotzdem hatte er das schlechte Gefühl sich schon wieder vor diesen entblößt zu haben. Ich hab mich schon wieder wie ein Schwächling benommen... er muss mich für einen kompletten Weichling halten... Es ist doch egal, ich will ja auch nicht, dass er mich mag!!! Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse alle Dämonen... aber er soll mich nicht für schwach halten... Vegeta keuchte überrascht auf, als sich eine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte und ihn sanft zu streicheln begann. Röte schoss in sein Gesicht und er drehte es weg, ihm war das alles so verdammt peinlich!!!  
  
"Das Baraji steht dir sehr gut, du siehst wunderschön aus." Der weiße Dämon merkte schnell, dass er etwas falsches gesagt hatte, denn der Mann verkrampfte sich unter seinen Augen und seine Hände ballten sich erneut. Unsicher, worüber dieser nun so empfindlich reagieren konnte, ließ er seine Hand inne halten und sah ihn nur fragend an:" Gefällt es dir nicht?"  
  
Das ist doch... ich... dieser... dieser Monster hat mich "wunderschön" genannt!!! Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein!!! Mit aller Macht versuchte er sich nun aufzusetzen, doch schaffte er es nicht, was ihn noch zorniger machte und er pfauchte ohne viel nachzudenken:" Ich bin keine Frau! Ich bin ein Kämpfer, ich bin nicht "wunderschön"! Ich..." Abrupt hielt er inne, als ihn in den Sinn kam, was er da gerade machte und ihn wurde wieder ganz elend zu mute. Doch als er verängstigt zu dem Dämonen blickte, sah er überrascht, dass dieser nur sanft lächelte und plötzlich spürte er dessen Hand erneut seinen Bauch streicheln.  
  
"Es tut mir leid." Armath konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und schüttelte nur über sich selbst leicht den Kopf. Er fuhr mit einem angenehm beruhigenden Schein in den Augen fort:" Ich wollte dich auf keinen Fall kränken, ich wusste nicht, dass es bei deiner Rasse so ist, dass man diese Bezeichnungen gegenüber den Männern nicht benutzt. Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, wenn ich etwas Falsch mache oder etwas Falsches sage, denn ich möchte dir nicht weh tun. Niemals." Der angenehme Schein in seinen Augen verzauberte Vegeta für einen Augenblick und er spürte bei den Worten des weißen Dämons eine angenehme Wärme tief in sich drinnen.  
  
"Jedoch..." Der Sayajin sah unsicher zu dem anderen, der ihn aber immer noch freundlich entgegenlächelte:" Meine Worte waren ernst gemeint, das Baraji steht dir sehr gut." Sein Blick ruhte auf Vegeta, welcher unter den letzen Worten eine unangenehme Hitze wahrnahm, die ihm in den Kopf schoss und eine leichte rötliche Farbe auf seinen Wangen zauberte. Der Mann wandte wieder seinen Kopf ab und versuchte seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, es war wirklich peinlich, wieso reagierte er nur so darauf!?  
  
"Du riechst gut, warst du baden?" Erneut stieg eine Wallung an Hitze in dem Sayajin hoch und er hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen, doch er nickte nur leicht. Eine Hand fasste ihm plötzlich am Gesicht und drehte ihn mit behutsamen Druck zu dem Gesicht des Dämonen. Dieser sah ihn ruhig und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf:" Warum bist du so schweigsam, Vegeta? Es wird ganz bestimmt nichts Schlimmes passieren, wenn du mich deine Stimme ein wenig hören lässt. Du darfst ruhig sprechen, ich werde dir nicht böse sein, ich bin nicht dein Herr, Vegeta. Ich bin Armath."  
  
Ein seltsamer Satz und doch berührte er den Sayajin tief, dieser sah einen Moment verwirrt aus, spürte wie diese schreckliche Hitze noch mehr zunahm und nickte nur leicht. Dann, als er begriff, dass er schon wieder nichts sagte, antwortete er leise:" OK." Es tat gut, dass dieser ihn nicht als weniger Wert erachtete und dass er frei sprechen konnte, wieder breitete sich ein kribbeliges, warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen aus und er konnte sich nur mit größer Mühe ein Seufzen unterdrücken.  
  
"Puh..." Vegeta blickte überrascht auf und sah, dass Armath seinen Kopf zur Uhr gewandt hatte. Er sah nicht gerade erfreut aus und seufzte:" Drei Uhr... Meras wird mich umbringen..." Trotz der ernsten Stimme tauchte ein Grinsen auf den Lippen des weißen Dämonen auf.  
  
"Wer... wer ist Meras..." Der liegende Sayajin, hatte seinen Körper soweit wieder unter Kontrolle, dass er sich aufsetzen konnte und mit einem, noch immer ziemlich starkem Gefühl der Unsicherheit zu Armath blickte, welcher ihn nur erfreut ansah und lachend erklärte:" Mein Vater. Wir Dämonen nennen unsere... also wir königlichen Dämonen, nennen unsere Eltern nicht so wie ihr. Vater heißt Merasokach, und weil mir das ein wenig zu lang ist, nenn ich ihn halt Meras, was er aber nicht sehr gern hört." Ein schelmisches Grinsen folgte den letzten Teil des Satzes, doch dann fuhr er fort:" Mutter bedeutet bei uns Nanolath, aber ich und meine Brüder sagen einfach Nano, dass klingt irgendwie nicht so ernst. Eigentlich hab ich sie nur Nanolath genannt, wenn ich, als ich noch klein war, irgendeinen Blödsinn gemacht habe und sie mit mir schimpfte... sie hat mich dann auch immer mit voll Namen gerufen."  
  
Ein glücklicher Ausdruck legte sich über das Gesicht des Dämonen und er sah lächelnd zu Vegeta:" Wie hat man sie bei euch genannt... ich meine, da du ja auch kein Mensch bist." Der Mann dachte einen Moment nach, was er antworten sollte, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf:" Schon, aber die Sprache, die du von den Menschen kennst haben wir auch gesprochen, es war eine Einheitssprache, in welchen wir Verhandlungen mit anderen Rassen geführt haben und so war sie auch bei uns bald geläufiger als unsere eigene. Aber..." Der Sayajin schien einen Augenblick angestrengt nachzudenken und sagte schließlich:" Ich glaube, dass Vater Riseck und Mutter Paref geheißen hat."  
  
Armath nickte nur und erkundete sich neugierig weiter:" Was für Verhandlungen hat deine Rasse betrieben?" Der weiße Dämon sah ihn aufmerksam an, als Vegeta zögernd zu erzählen begann:" Wir, Sayajins, waren eine Kämpferrasse. Wir sind von Planet zu Planet gezogen und..." Es war ein ganz elendes Gefühl, das den Sayajin plötzlich heimsuchte und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben kam ihm der Gedanke wie schrecklich das gewesen war, was sie gemacht hatte... Wesen ihre Heimat genommen, sie für teures Geld als Sklaven verkauft...  
  
Seine schwarzen Augen begannen glänzend zu schimmern und presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander, er fühlte sich schlecht. Vegeta sah mit bleichen Gesicht zu Armath, als dieser seine Wange sanft zu streicheln begann und spürte wie Tränen sich wieder ohne seine Einwilligung über diese zu ziehen begann.  
  
"Ich... ich hab nicht... es..." Er schloss seine Augen, er kam sich plötzlich schrecklich schmutzig vor, noch mehr als zuvor und sein Magen begann sich schmerzen zusammenzuziehen. Eine ruhige Stimme drang zu ihm durch und ließ Vegeta zu Armath blicken, der ihn ernst, aber nicht böse oder mit Abscheu ansah:" Wir alle machen Dinge, die wir später bereuen und wir alle können manche dieser Dinge nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass man sich deshalb bis an sein Lebensende Vorwürfe machen muss, denn wenn du Reue, wahre Reue für diese Dinge empfindest, die du mal begangen hast, dann wird dir Verziehen. Ganz sicher."  
  
Vegeta verstand nicht, nicht ganz, doch der ernste und ehrliche Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen, ließen das schmerzende Gefühl in ihm etwas abklingen, so dass die Tränen wieder versiegten. Der Sayajin wischte sich mit einem beschämten Gefühl über die Augen und sah vor sich auf sein langes Gewand, er kam sich sehr schlecht vor. Er hatte viele Fehler begannen...  
  
"Vegeta, sei nicht betrübt wegen Sachen, die nun überhaupt keinen Wert mehr haben, denn die schlimmste Strafe, die du erleiden konntest hast du erlitten. Ich glaube jeder würde dir verzeihen, wenn er wüsste, was du hier durchmachst." Armath sah ihn lächelnd, aber auch ernst an, er wollte den Mann durch seine Frage nicht weh tun.  
  
"Du magst das Kämpfen?" Der weiße Dämon stellte erfreut fest, dass eine Flamme in den Augen des anderen kurz aufflammte, als er diese Frage vernahm und musste innerlich grinsen: Volltreffer. Vegeta nickte:" Ja... ich war einmal sehr stark." Der Sayajin nahm seine Hände ineinander und legte seufzend seinen Kopf zurück. Er wollte wieder so stark sein.  
  
"Ich weiß." Überrascht wandte er seinen Blick zu Armath, der ihn nickend anlächelte:" Ich hab es gleich gewusst, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hab. Du hast etwas an dir, das einen sagt, dass du eine starke Person bist, nicht nur körperlich, auch geistig." Er grinste plötzlich wieder und fügte schmunzelnd hinzu:" Außerdem hat es noch niemand geschafft Horso so eine zu verpassen wie du." Einen Augenblick sah Vegeta ihn verdutzt an, doch dann zog sich auch ein Grinsen über seinen Mund er lachte leise auf. Es tat irgendwie gut mit Armath zu reden. Dieser war nett, das tat sehr gut.  
  
"Warst du der Stärkste deines Volkes?" Der weiße Dämon sah ihn fragend an und Vegetas Grinsen verblasste, einen Moment sah er unangenehm berührt zur Seite und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf:" Nein... es ist... mein Volk ist tot." Die munteren Augen des Prinzen wurden wieder ernst und er entschuldigte sich:" Oh, das tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht."  
  
"Nein, ist schon OK. Es ist lange her, dass sie ausgelöscht wurden... Ich war damals noch selbst ein Kind und eigentlich hat es mich nie sonderlich berührt... ich war nur enttäuscht, dass ich nun kein König mehr sein konnte..." Leere Augen starrten vor sich auf den dunklen violetten Stoff und ebenso eine Leere verspürte der Sayajin nun in sich.  
  
Armath wollte was sagen, doch Vegeta fuhr fort ohne den Blick an ihn zu wenden:" In unserer Rasse war es nicht so, dass man sehr viel von Familienbildung oder Freundschaft hielt... es war wichtig stark zu sein... wenn man stark war, dann war man jemand... es ist doch sowieso immer so... ich war dann lange bei demjenigen Kämper, Freezer, der mein Volk eigentlich ausgelöscht hatte... ich wusste es nur nicht... dort war ich auch ein Sklave... ich musste zwar das ganze erniedrigende Zeug nicht tun, das ich hier machen muss, aber ich hatte doch keine Freiheit... später, ich war damals schon ein guter Krieger und... ich dachte ich würde der Beste sein... ich traf dann auf dem Planeten, wo ihr mich aufgegriffen habt, auf einen weiteren meiner Rasse... Kakarott... er war ein ... er war der größte Idiot den ich je getroffen hab..." Der Sayajin lächelte bei dem Gedanken an den anderen, fuhr dann aber fort:"... und stärker... er vernichtete auch Freezer und nicht ich... dann blieb ich auf dem Planeten... bei Kakarott und dessen bescheuerten Freunden... lernte meine Frau kennen... Bulma, eine schreckliche Nervensäge... zeugte zwei Kinde..." Es folgte ein langes Schweigen, doch der weiße Dämon wartete geduldig und lies den anderen seine Gedanken und Gefühle ordnen.  
  
Schließlich flüsterte Vegeta, kaum hörbar:" Ich vermisse sie... ich..." Dieses Mal kamen jedoch keine Tränen, eine seltsame Taubheit hatte sich über seine Seele gelegt und schirmt den Schmerz irgendwie ab. Stattdessen schüttelte er den Kopf und lächelte bitter:" Ich hab ihnen nie gesagt, dass ich sie mag... es ist komisch, dass es immer so kommen muss, dass man das, was man hat, erst dann zu schätzen lernt, wenn es einen weggenommen wird." Der Sayajin sah mit einem bedauernden Ausdruck vor sich aufs Bett und schloss schließlich seine Augen, er fühlte sich nicht gut.  
  
Ich will dir helfen, Vegeta. Ich hab noch nie so ein wundervolles Wesen wie dich gesehen, ich will nicht, dass du Schmerzen hast. Der weiße Dämon blickte den anderen mitfühlend an und fragte schließlich:"Möchtest du, dass..."  
  
Ein hartes und lautes Klopfen erschallte von der Tür und beide schauten überrascht in ihre Richtung. Armath, der schon eine schlimme Vorahnung hatte, sprang auf und ging schnell zur dieser, Vegeta sah ihm nur verwirrt nach und hatte plötzlich das Verlangen nach seinem Bett im Schlafsaal, denn dieses Klopfen hörte sich nicht sonderlich nach froher Botschaft an.  
  
"Nachak ros, du Idiot!!!" Der weiße Dämon konnte sich gerade noch ducken, als ihm eine Faust entgegengeschmettert wurde und sprang vorsichtshalber einen Meter zurück. Vegetas Augen wurden zuweilen immer größer vor Entsetzen und er fragte sich ob es nicht besser wäre sich hinter dem Bett in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
  
"Hey, To, was suchst du denn hier!?" Armath sah breit grinsend in Richtung Tür, wo ein, ihn beinahe um drei Köpfe überragender, dunkelgrauer Dämon stand, dessen Augen rötlich leuchteten und im Gegensatz zu dem weißen Dämon überhaupt nichts freundliches an sich hatten. Dies schien der kleinere der Beiden jedoch zu übersehen, denn er ging ruhig, ohne ein Anzeichen von Furcht oder Besorgnis zu dem großen Dämon, der immer noch gefährlich aufgebracht aussah.  
  
"Du Trottel!" Wiederholte dieser verächtlich und gab ein tiefes Knurren von sich, was dem Sayajin die Nackenhärchen zu Berge stehen lies. To betrat den Raum und sein Blick streifte nur flüchtig den, noch immer ab Bett sitzenden Mann und verengten sich dabei noch mehr. Er wandte seine, noch immer schwach leuchtenden Augen wieder Armath zu und knurrte:" Weißt du eigentlich, dass du seit einer geschlagenen bei uns in der Halle sein solltest!? Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie das ausschaut, wenn du Blödmann einfach nicht erscheinst!? Was denkst du, baldiger König, bringt das wohl für einen Eindruck bei dein Fürsten!? Zuerst die lächerliche Bitte einen Sklaven beim Essen dabei haben zu wollen, wo die Schau gerade begonnen hat und jetzt..."  
  
Erneut ertönte ein Knurren, jedoch kehliger und viel lauter, Vegeta zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah schaudernd zu den beiden Dämonen, doch zu seiner Überraschung kam dieses nicht von To sondern von dem weißen Dämon, dessen Augen nun auch auffällig in hellem Weiß zu leuchten schienen.  
  
Armath schaute den größeren Dämon gefährlich an und pfauchte:" Mein lieber Bruder, es ist nicht mein Anliegen, dass dieser dumme Wettbewerb noch die nächsten fünf Wochen andauern soll! Und diese lächerliche Bitte hätte Meras auch wiedersprechen können, doch er hat zugestimmt, also hüte deine Zunge!!!"  
  
Vegeta war wie gefesselt, der jüngere Prinz sah nun plötzlich völlig anders aus, er wirkte gefährlicher und sein Körper war bis aufs äußerste angespannt und so wirkte er beinahe so groß wie der andere. Doch was dem Sayajin eigentlich Sorgen bereitete, was, dass wenn die beiden Dämonen jetzt zu kämpfen beginnen würden, dann würde von dem Raum, inklusive ihm, nicht mehr viel übrig bleiben!  
  
Egal was ich mache... würde mir einer dieser Wesen auch nur einen Klaps verpassen, wäre ich auf der Stelle tot... wenn ich Freiheit zu sterben besäße...  
  
Aber wiedereinmal kam es nicht dazu, denn nachdem beide sich ungefähr zwei Minuten, die Vegeta wie zwei Stunden vorkamen, wütend angefunkelt hatte seufzte der größere schwer und schüttelte nur den Kopf:" Armath, du wirst bald König, du musst dich auch dementsprechend benehmen." Er klang völlig anders als vorhin, ruhig und ernst.  
  
"To, ich konnte wegen dieser "lächerlichen Bitte", wie du sie nennst, leider nicht kommen und musste auf deine doch so süße Gesellschaft verzichten!" Das breite Grinsen und der helle Ausdruck war nun auf Armaths Gesicht zurückgekehrt und verwies mit einer Hand auf Vegeta, welcher mit einen Schlag ganz bleich wurde. Zu dem Entsetzen des Sayajins und zur Überraschung des weißen Dämons, ging To an diesem vorbei, direkt zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, welcher sich ein Aufschreien unterdrücken musste.  
  
Er blieb kurz vor ihm stehen und blickte mit strengen, aber nicht überheblichen Ausdruck in den Augen auf ihn herab. "Wie heißt du?" Seine Stimme klang auf einmal nicht mehr so hart und Vegeta, welcher versuchte ruhig zu wirken, antwortete unsicher:" Vegeta...Herr..."  
  
"Ich bin nicht dein Herr, Vegeta. Anscheinend hat mein nichtsnutziger Bruder seine Wahl mit dir bereits getroffen, ganz entgegen unserer Tradition... doch wenn dem wirklich so ist, dann ist nur er dein Herr." Die dunkelroten Augen sahen ihn streng an und dem Sayajin wurde immer kälter, er wäre nun tausendmal lieber bei der Wäscherei als hier vor diesem Dämonen gewesen!  
  
"Ach, halt die Luft an!" Überrascht wandte Vegeta, als auch To, den Kopf zur Seite, wo Armath ihn genervt sah:" Erstens, ich, dein nichtsnutziger Bruder, wäre dir das nächste Mal dankbar, wenn du mich fragend würdest, ob du mein Zimmer betreten darfst und zweitens, ich bin nicht sein "Herr"!" To blickte ihn kurz finster an, seufzte dann aber und schüttelte erneut genervt den Kopf:" Von mir aus. Er gehört dann ja sowieso dir. Und..." Der Dämon hatte das letzte Wort extra laut ausgesprochen um so seinen jüngeren Brüder den angehenden Protest gegen seine soeben gemachte Bemerkung abzuschneiden und endlich zu dem zu kommen, warum er eigentlich hier war. "Maresokach möchte, dass du nachher zum Abendessen kommst, schau nicht so, du kannst ihn mitnehmen, nur beschränk dich diesmal mit der Wahl deiner unüberlegten Worte. Molloc ist nur nicht mehr sauer, weil Horso mit ihm geredet hat, denk daran, er ist mächtig."  
  
"Ja, ja! Mächtig und arrogant, wenn dieser Pinkel beleidigt war, dass ich ihn nur mein Recht mitgeteilt hab, dann tut es mir leid, aber du weißt, dass der sich nicht sonderlich an die Enthaltsamkeitsfrist hält, ich hab ihn nur verdeutlicht, dass er Vegeta nicht anfassen darf, so schwer wird das doch nicht zu begreifen sein! Er "müsste" ja sowieso seine Griffel von ihm lassen!" Der kleinere Dämon schimpfte wütend vor sich hin und To verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und knurrte:" Ist ja gut! Vielleicht belassen wir solche Entscheidungen das nächste mal doch besser Maresokach, OK!?" Ein aufgebrachtes Schnauben folgte den Worten und der Dämon wandte sich dann plötzlich erneut dem Sayajin zu, welcher erneut jegliche Farbe verlor  
  
Die dunklen Augen musterten ihn genau und schauten ihn dann direkt an:" Wie alt bist du?" Einen Moment sah Vegeta völlig perplex aus, mit der Frage hätte er nun am allerwenigsten gerechnet, allein schon deswegen, weil hier ja sowieso niemand alterte. Doch er antwortete leise:" 57... ungefähr." Genau wusste er es wirklich nicht, er hatte keine Ahnung welches Datum sie heute schrieben, doch so ca. dürfte es schon hinkommen.  
  
Ein verächtliches Schnauben folgte, was jedoch nicht an ihm gerichtet war, sondern an Armath, der nun neben Vegeta getreten war und To seufzend ansah:" Was?" "Er ist noch nicht lange hier, Armath, das heißt, er kann schwierig sein!" Der große Dämon lies erneut ein leises, grollendes Knurren verlauten und der Sayajin sah, wie dessen muskulöser Schwanz unruhig hin und her zu schlagen begann.  
  
"Bitte, lass das meine Sorge sein und Mares scheint damit kein Problem zu haben!" Der weiße Dämon seufzte laut und sah seinen Bruder genervt an. Es war kein Geheimnis, das diese beiden anscheinend die Zankhähne in der Familie waren, doch hatte Vegeta irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie es nicht ernst meinten.  
  
Wieder kam ein Knurren als Antwort und To verschränkte nur kopfschüttelnd die Arme vor seiner muskulösen Brust:" Dickschädel bleibt Dickschädel. Doch ob Maresokach wirklich mit deiner Wahl einverstanden ist, wird sich noch herausstellen. Er hat dir erlaubt ihn zum Essen mitzubringen, weil er ihn sehen möchte und wenn du nicht auftauchst, dann bezweifle ich, dass er weder ja noch nein dazu sagen wird, doch tippe ich da eher aufs Zweitere!"  
  
"Ist ja gut, ich weiß, sorry! Jetzt tu nicht so, als hätte ich jemanden erschlagen, zum Abendessen kommen wir, ich und Vegeta, einverstanden!?" Armath seufzte schwer und sah seinen Bruder bittend an, dieser sagte nichts, sondern ließ erneut einen Blick zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann wandern. "Er ist keine schlechte Wahl, Armath, ich denke sogar, dass du diesmal keinen Unfug im Sinn hast. Doch wird Molloc ihn nicht hergeben wollen, soweit ich von Tima gehört habe, hat er einen Narren an ihm gefressen." Vegeta sah verblüfft zu To, einerseits war er doch überrascht, dass dieser anscheinend doch nicht so abgeneigt ihm gegenüber war und andererseits: woher kannte dieser Tima!?  
  
"Nun, da werden wir dem roten Fürsten diesen Narren wohl austreiben, ob er will oder nicht, du kennst die Regeln, mir liegt meine Wahl frei und keiner, nicht einmal der große Molloc, kann sich dieser wiedersetzen! Außerdem wird Mares Vegeta sicher mögen, schließlich ist er nicht so eine Nervensäge wie du!" Mit kecken Grinsen verfolgte Armath amüsiert den beinahe eingeschnappten Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders und fügte hinzu, bevor sich dieser wieder aufregen konnte:" Und warum sollte Mares auch was dagegen haben? Soweit ich weiß war Nano auch seine Wahl und nicht die seines Maresokach!"  
  
"Nun, magst du recht behalten, ich wünsch es dir. Doch komm dieses Mal pünktlich und benimm dich, sonst wird es vielleicht doch nichts mit deiner Wunschbraut!" Mit einen leichten Lächeln als Abschied wandte er sich ab und verlies den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
  
Verblüfft sah Vegeta diesem nach, er hatte nun viele Fragen und ein mächtig schlechtes Gefühl!!! So wandte er sich an Armath, welcher immer noch neben ihm stand, doch dieser blickte ihn schon lächelnd an und schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf:" Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mares wird dich mögen und wegen der anderen Dämonen musst du auch keine Angst haben, sie werden dir nichts tun und sie werden es nicht wagen dich zu verspotten, wobei die meisten dich sowieso nur flüchtig von dem Bankett her kennen. Doch dank der tollen Darbietung meines Bruders hätten alle wahrscheinlich mit einer anderen Wahl gerechnet." Ein genervtes Seufzen folgte und Armath schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf, doch bemerkte er schnell den besorgten und zweifelnden Blick des anderen.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich aufs Vegetas noch immer etwas blasse Wange und der weiße Dämon sprach lächelnd weiter:" Doch bist und bleibst sie du, Vegeta. Wenn du es erlaubst, du hast noch Zeit um es dir zu überlegen." Die Hand zog er zurück, wobei er sanft über die wieder errötete, warme Haut strich.  
  
Der Sayajin senkte seinen Kopf, er kam sich dumm vor, er oder besser sein Körper verhielt sich wie ein 16 jähriger Teenager! Ich hoffe, dass das alles bald vorbei geht. Ich will nicht ...eine Braut sein, ich bin ein Mann... mir wird gar keine Wahl bleiben... und trotzdem benehme ich mich wie der größte Idiot, warum? Möglichweise wegen den warmen Hände und dem freundlichen Lächeln von A... Erschrocken über seine eigenen, unerwarteten Gedanken schüttelte er energisch seinen Kopf und als er den überraschten Ausdruck des anderen sah, wurde ihm wieder heiß.  
  
"Ähm... Armath... das Essen, ich glaube, dass das keine gute Idee ist... dein Vater, er... ich bin nicht..." Vegeta, der versucht hatte, durch Reden die peinliche Situation zu übergehen, fühlte plötzlich noch größeres Unbehagen in sich aufkommen und suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten. Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, dass er am Abend, was nicht mehr lange hin war, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wann genau dieses Abendessen stattfinden würde, sich an einen Tisch mit dem roten Dämonen und anderen desgleichen Schlages wiederfinden würde. Ein unmerklicher Schauer überkam ihn, die beruhigenden und zuversichtlich gemeinten Worte des weißen Dämonen hin oder her, er hatte Angst!  
  
Überrascht löste der Sayajin seine Augen, die sich nachdenklich an eines der vielen Muster auf seines Baraji geheftet hatten und sahen zu Armath, welcher neben ihn wieder in die Knie gegangen war. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte dessen Lippen und er neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. Er blickte ihn ruhig an und seine Hand legte sich auf den Bauch von Vegeta, welcher unter der Berührung überrascht aufatmete. Eine lange Sekunde schien dieser Moment sich in die Ewigkeit zu ziehen und der Mann mit den tiefschwarzen Augen erwiderte zunächst nur verwundert den Blick, drehte dann aber wieder seinen Kopf weg, als ihm klar wurde, was er da gerade machte: Du sollst mich nicht angreifen... ich will das nicht! Es ist mir unangenehm und vor allem fühlt es sich vertraut an, obwohl das gar nicht sein darf!!! Ich will nicht, dass ich dich mag, ich will das Kribbeln in meinem Lenden nicht spüren, wenn du mich angreifst!!! Er hoffte innigst, dass dieses lästige Schweigen endlich gebrochen werden würde.  
  
So als hätte der weiße Dämon verstanden begann er plötzlich mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen:" Mares wirkt vielleicht ein bisschen einschüchternd, doch er ist wirklich nett, er muss sich nun mal hart vor Molloc und den anderen geben, er ist der König und muss sich auch, wie To schon sagte, dementsprechend benehmen. Aber er wird dich ganz bestimmt mögen, ich kenne ihn, sonst hätte er schon längst etwas gesagt." Armath begann mit seiner Hand den Bauch des Sayajins sanft zu streicheln und seine Augen ruhten auf diesen.  
  
Vegeta biss die Zähne zusammen: Ich weiß das! Ich weiß, wie man sich als König geben muss, ich wäre ja selbst... Wieder schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und besann sich in dem Augenblick auch darauf, was die Hand des anderen machte. Es fühlte sich gut an, aber er wollte das nicht! Es war nicht richtig! Deshalb rutschte er auch ein wenig weg, er wollte den Prinzen nicht beleidigen, aber dieser durfte ihn nicht anfassen, nicht so. Der Dämon verstand und zog seine Hand zurück, er war doch etwas enttäuscht, wusste aber, dass er etwas schnell vorging, doch er wollte den anderen für sich gewinnen: Vegeta, ich werde dir niemals weh tun und dich niemals anfassen, wenn du es nicht willst... ich könnte so jemanden wundervollen wie dir nie weh tun...  
  
"Seit wann ist dein Bruder, da? Ich meine, ich habe ihn nicht auf dem Bankett gesehen." Verunsichert versuchte der Sayajin die unangenehme Pause, die nun gefolgt war zu beenden und sah den anderen fragend an. Armath wirkte überrascht, legte seinen Kopf kurz in den Nacken, so als würde er nachdenken und schüttelte ihn dann lächelnd:" Keine Ahnung, ich weiß nicht was er hier treibt, normalerweise sollte nur ich und Horso hier sein, aber wie es scheint hat Mares seine Meinung geändert und To als Berater hinzugezogen." Eine feine Spur an Spott war in der letzen Bemerkung rauszuhören und er grinste wieder breit.  
  
Dann stand er auf und ging zwei Schritte zurück, er deutete Vegeta ebenfalls aufzustehen und herzukommen. Als er dessen misstrauischen Blick sah, erklärte er:" Ich möchte noch mal genau sehen wie dir der Baraji steht." Der Sayajin folgte zögernd der Anweisung, langsam verging in ihm die Angst, dass dieser über ihn herfallen könnte und stellte sich deshalb gerade hin. Es war ein komisches Gefühl die Augen des anderen auf sich zu spüren, anders als bei Molloc oder dessen Gefolge, irgendwie machte es ihn nervös, aber auf einer nicht sehr unangenehmen Weise.  
  
Armath betrachtete Vegeta einige Minuten ruhig, bemerkte aber, dass der Sayajin langsam ungeduldig wurde und nickte plötzlich:" Schön, wirklich, ich muss wohl doch etwas Acht auf dich geben, sonst schnappt dich vielleicht doch noch ein anderer Dämon bei deinem Anblick weg." Der Prinz lächelte verlegen, als er das beinahe wieder empörte Gesicht des andere sah und entschuldigte sich lachend:" Sorry, ich sollte solche Art von Komplimenten wohl doch lieber bleiben lassen, hm?"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
(1) Jaja, ich weiß: Nach Essen schwimmen ist ungesund, aber er ist ja schließlich auch ein Sayajins, die sind hart im nehmen und überhaupt lass ich ihn nicht gerade wo es spannend wird absaufen! *g*  
  
OK, das war jetzt der 15 Teil, hoffe er hat euch allen gemundet! *g* Freu mich über Reviews, also ob der jetzt besser war oder nicht, etc.! Also, bis zum nächsten Mal! :) 


	16. Shame

Neu Überarbeitet

Kapitel 16: Shame  
  
Der Raum, in dem das Abendessen gehalten wurde und der wohl eher einem Saal von dem gigantischen Ausmaßen her gleich kam, war milde beleuchtet, genauso wie Armaths Zimmer zuvor und die Wände waren, ebenso wie damals auf dem großem Bankett, wieder von schweren roten Stoff behangen, was diesem eine erhabene, aber auch düstere Atmosphäre verlieh. Herrlich duftendes Essen war in dampfenden Schüsseln und großen Tellern angerichtet und auch Wein und andere Getränke standen in Krügen auf der langen Tafel. Ein großes, mit fein geschwungenen Symbolen besticktes Tischtuch bedeckte diesen und kam viel zu wenig zur Geltung unter den Massen an Speisen und Kannen.  
  
Jedoch war nichts von einer Festtagsstimmung zu merken, auf die das Essen eigentlich hindeutet hätte, es herrschte stattdessen ein drückendes Schweigen am Tisch, kein der anwesenden Dämonen sprach sonderlich viel und der Grund war auch schnell gefunden.  
  
Vegeta spürte die interessierten Blicke auf sich, seine Anwesenheit sorgte, hingegen der optimistischen Zuversicht des jungen Prinzen, doch für ziemliches Aufsehen. Zunächst hatten ihn die Dämonenfürsten für einen Bediensteten gehalten, der hier nur den Wein einschenken sollte, als sie aber erfahren hatten, dass er an dem Essen teilhaben sollte war doch einigen heftigen Proteste aufgekommen, wo sich Molloc wohl am meisten gegen sein Beisein gesprochen hatte. Erst der König hat Ruhe in die Reibereien bringen können und mit scharfen Ton befohlen, dass der Mann am Tisch geduldet wurde.  
  
Jetzt lag als Preis für seine Teilnahme eine schwere Spannung in der Luft und allein ein verächtliches Schnauben oder ein herabschätzender Blick zeigten dem Sklaven, wie wenig er doch hier erwünscht war, und dass er, wenn der König nicht wäre, schon längst in seine Schranken verwiesen worden wäre.  
  
Der Sayajin fühlte sich elend, er hatte gewusst, dass dies nicht gut gehen würde, trotz Armaths tröstenden und bestimmten Worte hatte er gewusst, dass diese ihn nie freiwillig akzeptieren würden. Ich könnte jetzt genauso gut im Waschsaal meine Arbeit tun... dann würde mir wenigstens die Strafe, die sich dieser kranke rote Dämon gerade ausdenkt ersparen... ich will doch gar nicht hier sein! Ich will nicht "vorgeführt" werden, das alles ist doch lächerlich und so verdammt erniedrigend! Zum Teufel, ich bin ein Prinz und kein... Ich hasse ihn... egal was ich mache, ich werde doch sowieso nie wieder von hier wegkommen... diese Kreatur hat mich völlig in seiner Hand... ich bin nichts weiter als ein einfacher Besitz... Kami, wieso kann das alles nicht nur ein einfacher Albtraum sein, warum kann ich nicht endlich aufwachen!? ... Weil ich auf ewig in diesem "Haus" bleiben werde... bis mein Geist alt und verdorrt ist und ich bis in alle Ewigkeiten zu einem Gefangenen in meinem eigenen Körper werde...  
  
Eine schreckliche Befürchtung, von der der Sayajin nicht einmal so überzeugt war, dass sie nicht vielleicht schon längst Gewissheit geworden war zog sich, so wie schon etliche Male zuvor, vor seinem inneren Auge ab und senkte wieder betrübt seinen Kopf. Erneut musste er gegen den aufflammenden schmerzenden Druck in seiner Brust ankämpfen und war so in sich selbst gekehrt, dass er beinahe erschrocken zusammengezuckt wäre, als er plötzlich die Hand des weißen Dämonen auf seinen Schoß spürte.  
  
Überrascht wandte er seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah Armath ein wenig verwirrt an, doch dieser schenkte ihm nur ein freundliches und zuversichtliches Lächeln, wobei der schwarzhaarige Mann beim besten Willem nicht wusste wieso! Hier verachtete ihn jeder und es wäre für alle wohl am besten gewesen, wenn er erst gar nicht hierher gekommen wäre. Nur mühsam konnte er sich ein bekümmertes Seufzen unterdrücken und schob sich den nächsten Bissen Fleisch in den Mund, um ihn, so wie die letzen zuvor, einfach runterzuwürgen.  
  
Vegeta saß mit zwölf weiteren Dämonen an einer langen Tafel. Der König saß deren Kopf, links von diesem Armath, rechts Horso und neben diesem Molloc. Er selbst hatte den Platz neben Armath und sein linker Nachbar war To, wofür er dankbar war, er wollte nicht neben einen dieser anderen Fürsten sitzen, diese sahen ihn alle an, als wäre er etwas Abstoßendes, was an so einem Platz eigentlich nichts verloren hatte. Der Tisch war in Dämonenmaßstab erbaut worden und der Sayajin, wo er ohnehin nicht ein Riese war, hatte ein paar Kissen bekommen um die fehlende Größe weg zu machen, was seine Laune nicht gerade steigerte.  
  


Ich mache mich so lächerlich, ich bin hier nicht viel mehr als ein Zwerg... wenigstens sieht es niemand... Ich hasse dich! Du verdammtes Scheusal, warum kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen!? Was hab ich dir getan...Mein Wort gegen das des roten Dämonen... das ist doch lächerlich...Kakarott...  
  
"Du verdammter Narr wagst es mich als..." "Genug, Molloc!" Wütend wandte der rote Fürst sein Gesicht ab und ballte zornig seine Fäuste, der König sah ihn scharf an, wandte sich dann aber zu Vegeta und seine Augen ruhten sehr lange auf diesem.  
  
"Mir scheint, dass es genug für heute war, nicht, Vegeta? Armath, ihr könnt gehen." Der schwarze Dämon nickte seinem Sohn zu und dieser tat wie ihm geheißen. Der Sayajin stand ebenfalls auf und verlies unter leisen Raunen, das durch die Reihen ging, mit dem Prinzen den großen Saal. Ein seltsam lähmendes Gefühl hatte sich über ihn gelegt und hätte ihn Armath nicht sanft an der Schulter gehalten, dann wäre er sicher umgekippt.  
  
Eine schreckliche Schwäche, kalt und grausam, kroch langsam in ihm hoch. Die Worte, die der weiße Dämon an ihm richtete verstand er nicht, sein Geist war betäubt, für alles was rund um ihn herum geschah.  
  
Er wusste nicht wie lange sie gegangen waren, oder wie er in das Zimmer des Prinzen gekommen war, als er sich in diesem wiederfand. Das einzige was er genau wusste war, dass er hier nie mehr wegkonnte, dass all seine Hoffnungen nur pures Wunschdenken war, mehr nicht. Das schmerzende Pochen hinter seiner Stirn war stärker denn je und er fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich krank.  
  


Armath half dem Sayajin aus seinem Baraji und legte ihn dann behutsam ins Bett, er wusste, dass Vegeta schwer verletzt worden war: Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich mein Vater das vor allen Fürsten fragen würde... aber früher oder später wäre es sowieso darauf raus gelaufen. Es tut mir leid, Vegeta...

Ich verstehe dich nicht, Mares, was sollte das bringen!? Ich hoffe nur, dass du mit Vegeta einverstanden bist! Dieser ist meine Wahl, jemand anderen möchte ich nicht, er ist so perfekt und schön... Der Prinz schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und sah wieder zu dem Sayajin, welcher noch immer in der selben Position lag wie zuvor und sich nicht rührte, sein Blick ruhte einen Moment auf ihn, dann ging er ebenfalls zum Bett.  
  
Als sich Armath reinlegte merkte er genau das Erschaudern des anderen und sah bekümmert zu ihm, er wusste, dass dieser Angst hatte und zornig war. Es war viel für ihn gewesen und er konnte sich vorstellen, wie frustrierend es für den anderen gewesen sein musste. Armath drehte sich auf die Seite und berührte den zitternden Körper vorsichtig an der Schulter, doch der Sayajin zuckte nur zusammen und rutschte etwas weg. Erneut seufzte der weiße Dämon, beließ es aber dabei und beobachtete ihn einfach ruhig, es dauerte nicht lange, bis dessen schwerer, stockender Atem einen langsamen und gleichmäßigen Takt annahm.  
  
Der junge Prinz schlief nicht, denn einerseits war er nicht müde und andererseits dachte er nach, er fühlte sich schuldig dafür, dass es dem anderen nun so miserabel ging und überlegte sich, wie er diesen wieder aufmuntern könnte, doch es wollte ihm nichts einfach einfallen. So verbrachte er noch die nächsten Stunden still vor sich hingrübelnd, während er Vegeta stumm beobachtete und einfach nichts gegen ein wohlig warmes Gefühl machen konnte, dass sich in seinem Bauch auszubreiten begann.  
  
  


(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Es war 01:43 Uhr und Armath döste ruhig vor sich hin, als er plötzlich ein leises Wimmern vernahm und überrascht hoch schreckte. Zunächst wusste er nicht ob er sich getäuscht hatte oder nicht und horchte in die Stille der Nacht hinein. Besorgt stellte er fest, dass der Atem des anderen tatsächlich schnell und ungleichmäßig ging, so dass er vorsichtig zu ihm rutschte und ihn genauer beobachtete.  
  
Wieder wimmerte Vegeta scharf auf und wälzte sich stöhnend zur Seite, so dass er nun mit dem Rücken zu Armath lag, welcher sich fragte, ob dieser vielleicht durch die psychische Belastungen Fieber bekommen haben könnte. Behutsam, um den anderen nicht zu wecken, legte er seine Hand auf dessen Stirn und fühlte, dass diese wirklich heiß und von einer feinen Schweißperlenschicht benetzt war. Er seufzte: Es war dumm von mir ihm das anzutun, ich muss wirklich langsam lernen besser zu überlegen! So schwer es mir auch fällt, ich muss doch zugeben, dass To ab und zu recht damit hatte, dass ich einfach zu schnell und ohne Nachdenken handelte.Bitte lass mich nichts Falsches tun!  
  
Der Sayajin gab ein lautes Winseln von sich und wurde plötzlich von einem starken Zittern gepackt:" Kakarott..." Erneut schluchzte er keuchend auf und Tränen begannen sich über die heißen, bebenden Wangen zu ziehen.  
  
Der weiße Dämon lies seine andere Hand langsam nach unten wandern, er roch die Erregung des anderen und war nicht überrascht dessen Glied erhärtet vorzufinden. Seine Finger glitten zuerst vorsichtig über die Unterseite von diesem und Armath lächelte, als er fühlte wie ein starker Schauer den Sayajin durchlief. Nachdem er einige Momente mit seinen Fingerspitzen zärtlich und forschend über die Erregung des anderen getastet war, schloss er seine Hand um diese und veranlasse Vegeta dadurch leise aufzuschreien. Der Sayajin begann unruhig zu stöhnen und murmelte etwas winselnd vor sich hin, was der weiße Dämon nicht verstand.  
  
Behutsam und gleichmäßig lies er seine Hand über das harte Glied des anderen wandern, wodurch dieser immer erregter und angespannter zu werden schien. Armaths andere Hand hielt Vegeta sanft fest, da dieser sich durch die Hitze, die in ihm immer größer wurde, unruhig hin und herwarf. Der Sayajin hatte wieder richtig zu weinen begonnen, seine Tränen rannen in Massen über sein heißes Gesicht und er stöhnte und schluchzte immer wieder den Namen der Person, die ihm in seinem Traum gerade vorsichtig über seine Haut fuhr und ihn so sanft berührte.  
  
"Kakarott... ahhh..." Der weiße Prinz seufzte, als Vegeta verzweifelt zu versuchen begann sich umzudrehen, so dass er sich an den anderen festhalten hätte können, doch Armath wollte das nicht, denn der Sayajin sah im Augenblick seinen Artgenossen, der, der ihn berühren sollte, nicht ihn. Frustriert begann der kleinere zu winseln und zu keuchen, sein Körper zitterte nun schon so stark wie Espenlaub und das gequälte Weinen wurde auch immer lauter, er war schon kurz vor dem Orgasmus.  
  
Ein schlechtes Gefühl packte den Dämonen so unvorbereitet, dass er eine Sekunde inne hielt und erst durch das aufgebrachte Schluchzen, des anderen wieder zum Weitermachen bewegt wurde. Ihm kam der Gedanke, was wenn der andere aufwachte? Er dachte im Moment, dass der andere Sayajin ihn liebkoste und berührte, was würde er machen, wenn er sich plötzlich hier wiederfand?  
  
So als hätte diese Überlegung ein Wecksignal von sich gegeben, wurde das Weinen und Schluchzen plötzlich stockend und ein verwirrtes Keuchen legte sich in die sonst ruhige Luft. Armath stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und seine Gedanken rasten so schnell, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Das war wirklich eine extrem blöde Situation!!!  
  
"Kakarott..." Der Name wurde vorsichtig, beinahe behutsam ausgesprochen und eine irrsinnige Verwirrung und Angst kam mit diesem. Das Zittern wurde merklich stärker und der kleinere Körper verkrampfte sich von seiner Sekunde auf die andere so sehr, dass er sich völlig steif anfühlte. Vegeta bewegte sich nicht, er schien noch immer nicht ganz begriffen zu haben, was nun eigentlich passiert war, wo der andere Sayajin hin war und wieso er plötzlich so schreckliche Kopfschmerzen hatte.  
  
Dann, als die Hand von Vegeta, ohne dass Armath es bemerkt hatte, nach unten geglitten war und nun zaghaft seine berührt hatte, glitt ein gepresster Schrei aus den Hals des Sayajins und der Dämon sah ihn erschrocken an. Als er darauf überraschend einen Schlag in den Magen bekam und automatisch seine Umarmung lockerte, stieß sich der Mann in seinen Armen mit einem lauten Winseln von ihm weg.  
  
"Vegeta! Warte, beruhig dich..." Der weiße Dämon griff nach dem Sayajin, welcher völlig außer sich war und seinen Körper noch nicht richtig unter Kontrolle hatte, da dieser zu viel Schwung bekommen und sich geradewegs selbst über den Bettrand gestoßen hatte. Armaths Hand fasste ins Leere, denn Vegeta fand sich schon auf dem Boden wieder, wo er verzweifelt versuchte seine Beine wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen um aufstehen zu können.  
  
"Ahhh..." Ein zorniges und frustriertes Wimmern glitt über die Lippen des Sayajins, als er es nicht schaffte aufzustehen und wütend nach Armath schlug, welcher nun aus dem Bett gesprungen war und sich vor ihm niedergekniet hatte. Der weiße Dämon wich den Schlag ohne sonderliche Anstrengung aus und versuchte vergebens den aufgebrachten Mann mit Worten zu beruhigen. Vegeta schien im Moment überhaupt nicht ansprechbar zu sein und trat und schlug stattdessen verzweifelt nach dem weißen Prinzen.  
  
"Vegeta, es ist alle gut, komm, ich gebe dir etwas, was dir hilft..."  
  
"Nein!!! Ich will nicht... ich will das nicht!!! Geh weg!!! Ich will nicht..." Ein gequälter Schrei entwich Vegetas Lungen, als der Dämon, trotz der heftigen Gegenwehr, seine Handgelenke zu schnappen bekam und ihn festhielt. Verzweifelt trat der Sayajin weiter gegen ihn, er schrie erneut und presste seine Augen fest zusammen, er wollte ihn nicht sehen, er wollte nichts sehen, er wollte nur weg!!!  
  
"Vegeta... beruhig dich doch... ich tue dir nichts!" Seufzend biss Armath seine Zähne zusammen und versuchte nochmals den schreienden und tretenden Mann etwas zu beruhigen, was ihm aber wieder nicht gelang. Der Sayajin schien um sein Leben zu fürchten, sein Geschrei wurde immer energischer und seine Tränen immer mehr und dann brach es so plötzlich ab, wie es begonnen hatte.  
  
Mit einem leisen, verzagten Winseln sackte der schwarzhaarige Mann plötzlich in sich zusammen und begann nun still zu weinen, er keuchte heftig und er stieß immer wieder ein gepeinigtes Schluchzen hervor. Er hatte die Beine fest an sich angezogen und sein Kopf war so weit gesenkt, dass sein Kinn auf seinen Schlusselbein schon lag, nur noch seine Hände, die Armath hielt, waren von ihm gestreckt und verliehen ihm einen ganz elenden Ausdruck.  
  
"Geh... ich will nicht... ich... kann nicht..." Ein Winseln, welches davon überzeugte, dass der Sayajin völlig am Ende war, lies den Dämonen erschaudern und er sah die kauernde Gestalt besorgt an.  
  
"Hey, ich tue dir nichts, Vegeta." Aramth lies die Handgelenke von Vegeta los und sah besorgt mit an, wie dieser seine, nun freien Armen eng um sich schlang und noch heftiger zu weinen begann. "Ich will heim... ich will nicht... Kakarott..." Keuchend warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und begann ein grässlich mitanhörendes klagendes Schreien von sich zu geben. Die Tränen hatten inzwischen schon seinen Oberkörper mit einer dünnen, in dem schwachen Licht leicht schimmernden Schicht überzogen und seine Arme pressten sich beinahe verzweifelt um seine Brust.  
  
"Shhh, Vegeta, bitte, beruhig dich, dir passiert nichts..." Eine Handfläche schlug völlig unerwartet gegen Armaths Gesicht und er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten. Erschrocken sah er den Sayajin nach, der aufgesprungen war und in Richtung Tür stürmte, seine Beine trugen ihn inzwischen zwar wieder, aber trotzdem taumelte er noch heftig und deshalb hatte der Dämon auch kein Problem ihn zu fassen zu bekommen bevor er den Display erreichte.  
  
"Vegeta! Beruhig dich!" Verzweifelt versuchte er den schreienden und sich heftig wehrenden Mann festzuhalten ohne ihn dabei weh zu tun. Er schlang seine Arme um Vegeta und hielt ihn so, doch der Sayajin trat wütend nach ihn und versuchte sich vergeblich irgendwie aus der festen Umklammerung zu befreien.  
  
Doch dann durchfuhr Vegeta ein anderes Gefühl, sein Magen zog sich mit einen Mal ruckartig zusammen und er spürte nur noch wie dieser sich entleerte und er dann in ein dunkles Loch zu stürzen schien.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
So, das war Kapitel 16… in einem Stück… hm, das zergeht auf der Zunge… *g*


	17. Worry

Neu Überarbeitet

Kapitel 17: Worry  
  
Ich tupfte behutsam mit einem angefeuchteten Tuch über die heiße Stirn des Sayajins, auf welcher sich inzwischen schon wieder neue Schweißperlen gebildet hatte und seufzte leise. Einen Moment beobachtete ich Vegeta still, welcher kalkblass vor mir in dem großen Bett lag und unruhig keuchte. Ein leichtes Zittern war immer noch präsent und schien sich irgendwie in seien Körper gefressen zu haben, denn trotz meiner Medizin wurde es, genauso wie das Fieber, immer stärker.  
  
Meine Hand tauchte samt Tuch wieder in die Schüssel voll kaltem Wasser und langsam fragte ich mich, ob ich nicht doch lieber einen neuen Tee holen sollte, da ich keine sonderliche Verbesserung feststellen konnte, hingegen sogar eine rapide Verschlechterung wahrnahm und wusste, dass der Mann das Fieber nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Es war sehr sonderbar, dass Vegeta krank war, normalerweise konnten wir nicht krank werden, jedenfalls nicht so. Das wurde uns mit demselben Fluch mitgegeben, der uns auch diese furchtbare Unsterblichkeit verlief, aber irgendetwas schien da bei dem Sayajin anders zu verlaufen.  
  
"Tima... wie geht es ihm?" Überrascht sah ich neben mich und erblickte erneut den besorgten Ausdruck, welcher schon die letzen Stunden das hübsche Gesicht des jungen Prinzen ungeheuer ernst und älter wirken lies. Er war heute Nacht, oder vielleicht sollte ich schon sagen, gestern Nacht, völlig aufgeregt zu mir gekommen, hat mich einfach aus meinem Bett gezerrt und hierher geschleppt. Zunächst dachte ich, dass ich träumen musste, denn dass mich das letzte mal ein Dämon einfach so aus dem Bett geholt hatte, war schon ein paar tausend Jahre her.  
  
Seufzend strich ich wieder über die heiße Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf:" Prinz, ich weiß nicht wieso meine Medizin nichts hilft..." Meine Augen brannten plötzlich, ich mochte den Gedanken nicht denken, der mir gerade durch meinen Kopf schoss. Vegeta war hart im nehmen, das hatte er oft genug bewiesen, doch irgendwie hatte ich die schlimme Gewissheit, dass der Sayajin dies hier nicht mit seinen körperlichen Kräften überwinden würde können. Er war einfach verletzt, eine tiefe Wunde, die keine äußere Pflege oder Medizin heilen konnte, nicht einmal meine.  
  
"Bitte, Tima, sag mir, was ich tun kann! Soll ich dir irgendetwas holen, oder sonst wie helfen!?" Ein leichter Hauch von Verzweiflung klang in der Stimme von Armath mit und ich wusste, dass er sich etwa so fühlte wie ich, oder vielleicht sogar schlimmer. Der junge Dämon hatte seine Wahl, wie ich schon vermutet hatte, bereits getroffen und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten können Vegeta in der Zukunft an seiner Seite zu haben. Zumindest niemand, gegen den er etwas ausrichten konnte, doch hier war etwas anderes der Feind und würde sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben.  
  
"Nein, es gibt leider nichts, was ihr tun könntet, Prinz. Vegeta ist einfach nur krank und trotz dessen, dass ich nicht an eurer Stärke argwöhne, bezweifle ich doch stark, dass selbst ihr hier etwas ausrichten könntet." Ich schüttelte sachte meinen Kopf und fuhr, nachdem ich meine Augen wieder zu dem Sayajin gewandt hatte leise fort:" Ich glaube, auch wenn ihr etwas gegen das Fieber unternehmen könntet, würde er nicht aufwachen."  
  
"Was?! Tima, was meinst du!?" Ich schnitt mit einer Handbewegung den Strom an Worten ab, den Armath gerade an mich richten wollte und seufzte kopfschüttelnd:" Er will es ganz einfach nicht. Prinz, meine Medizin hat, und ich möchte wirklich nicht prahlen, noch bei niemanden versagt. Obwohl hier zwar noch nie jemand so stark krank wurde, da es ja durch den Bann von euch verhindert werden sollte, habe ich meine Tränke schon oft genug Sklaven verabreicht, die durch die schweren Verletzungen vielleicht die eine oder andere Nacht nicht überstanden hätten..." Mein Blick galt dem weißen Gesicht, welches augenscheinlich entspannt und ruhig wirkte, aber wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man erkennen, dass die Muskeln unter der bleichen Haut sich immer wieder kurz verkrampften und der Mann leise aufkeuchte.  
  
"Aber hier ist es was anderes, es ist Vegeta selbst. Er möchte nicht mehr aufwachen... ihr habt mir erzählt, dass er vor den Dämonen und eurem Vater zugegeben hat, dass er ein Sklave ist und ihr seine Herrn. Ich denke, dadurch ist irgendetwas in ihm gebrochen, eine Stütze, die ihn die letzen Jahre über aufrecht gehalten hatte. Er ist stolz, dass wisst ihr und für ihn sind es nicht nur die körperlichen Schmerzen, die ihm so zu schaffen machen, sondern er wird durch jede Berührung, jeden unfreiwilligen Körperkontakt zutiefst verletzt.  
  
Soweit ich weiß, war er mal ein großer Kämpfer und vielleicht auch ein bisschen arrogant, doch genau das macht ihm hier alles tausendmal schwerer als für uns und demütigt ihn... echte Krieger kommen immer seltener vor, sie werden immer weniger und es ist die Ohnmacht, die sie hier, im Gegensatz zu ihren früheren Leben verspüren, die sie so quält. Vegeta fühlt sich schwach und schmutzig, wahrscheinlich will er deshalb nicht mehr aufwachen... und wird es auch nicht." Erneut tupfte ich behutsam die heiße Stirn des Mannes vor mir ab und musste mir ein neuerliches schweres Aufseufzen unterbinden. Mir tat der Sayajin sehr leid und es erschreckte mich fast, als ich tief in mir ein Gefühl verspürte, dass es ihm wünschte nicht mehr aufwachen zu müssen.  
  
"Ich... ich hab ihn vorhin berührt..." Überrascht sah ich zu Armath, welcher plötzlich ebenso kreideblass aussah wie Vegeta und dessen Augen auf den schlafenden Körper ruhten. Ich brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was der Prinz meinte und wandte mich dann vollends zu ihm. "Ihr habt ihn genommen?" Ich fühlte Zorn in mir, aber als ich den besorgten und reuenden Ausdruck in dem Blick des Mannes neben mir sah, wusste ich, dass er es nicht getan hatte.  
  
Der weiße Dämon schüttelte leicht den Kopf:" Nein... ich wollte es auch nicht... ich hab nur..." Einen Augenblick hielt er inne und schien seine Gedanken zu ordnen, dann sah er zu mir und seufzte schwer:" Ich wollte ihn nicht weh tun, er hat in der Nacht zu träumen begonnen, über jemanden...ähm..." "Kakarott." Nun sah Armath mich verblüfft an und ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, dann fuhr ich mir lächelnd durch die Haare und erklärte:" Ihr müsst nicht überrascht sein, ich weiß, dass Vegeta diesen anderen Sayajin liebt, denn es kommt öfters vor, dass er so manche nassen Träume ihm zu verdanken hat. Er holt ihn in den Nächten oft zu sich, unbeabsichtigt, es ist sein Geist, der ihn ruft um etwas Trost zu bekommen. Vegeta liebt diese wirklich und er ist nach solchen Träumen immer verstört... ihr hättet ihn nicht berühren dürfen... zumindest noch nicht jetzt, er flüchtet in diesen Träumen zu Kakarott um dem Ganzen hier zu entkommen und es schadet ihm nur, wenn ihr ihn diesen sicheren Ort nehmt."  
  
Ich stellte überrascht fest, dass meine Stimme einen viel ernsteren und strafferen Ton angenommen hatte, als ich es eigentlich wollte und so fügte ich etwas sanfter hinzu:" Ich weiß, dass ihr Vegeta helfen wollt und ich glaube, ihr seid nicht einmal auf dem falschen Weg. Doch lasst ihm die Entscheidung, ob ihr ihn berühren dürft oder nicht, das hilft vielleicht mehr als ihr denkt." Meine Finger glitten durch meine langen Haare und ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf:" Ich bin froh, dass ihr ihn ausgewählt habt, es ist sicher eine sehr gute Wahl."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
 


	18. Usok & Vegeta

Also, hier ist endlich der 18 Teil von Nanathe und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet! War wirklich keine Absicht, aber nach der Woche in Kroatien hab ich's mit dem Kreislauf gekriegt und endlich heute die Zeit gefunden die Story fertig zu stellen! :)  
  
Es hat dieses Mal auch länger gedauert, weil ich jetzt ein gänzlich neues Kapitel geschrieben hab, sozusagen hab ich es in die eigentliche Geschichte, da ich ja schon viel weiter bin, eingeflickt. Es wird endlich erzählt, wie Usok Vegeta kennen gelernt hat und warum der Junge ihn so mag. Jedenfalls bin ich jetzt hundemüde (ist zwar nicht so spät, aber ich hab's immer noch leicht mit meinem Kreislauf... darf jetzt tollte Tropfen schlucken = BÄH!!!!) und hoffe euch gefällt die Story! *smile*  
  
Jetzt aber noch schnell zu den lieben, lieben Thanxs:  
  
@*SSJSweety*: OK! Ich mach weiter!!! Ehrenwort!!! ^.^  
  
@*Venni*: Hey, hallöchen! *smile* Siehste, Kopf hoch, die zwei Wochen sind ja schon überstanden (es war zwar ein bisserl mehr... aber das kehren wir einfach untern Teppich *kehrkehr* ;). Ja, da hast du recht, Vegeta hat irgendwie immer die "schwarzer Peter" Karte... tut mir ja auch leid, aber so wird die Geschichte interessanter und überhaupt bin ich nicht sooo herzlos, dass das immer so weitergeht (zuweilen... *bg*). Aber ein Trostzuckerl für dich und die anderen, die meine Geschichte gerne lesen: Die nächsten Kapitel kommen wieder schneller! ^^  
  
@*Sira-Chan*: Hallö, freu mich wirklich jedes Mal wenn du dich ein weiteres Mal in meinem Reviews verewigst! *smile* Naja, FF.net ist leider nicht die einzige Seite, bei der man sich mit dem laden schwer tut (das ist ein allgemein verbreitetes Problem im Net... -.-'), aber das ganze rumtricksen ist doch ziemlich nervraubend!!! Aber was soll, es ist wie es ist! :) Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir wieder (du kennst es ja schließlich auch noch nicht!!! = Überraschung! *g*).  
  
@*Nanami*: Argh, nicht erschlagen, Nanami!!! Hier, ein schön langes Kapitel (zur Besänftigung ;)!!! Die nächsten werden auch wieder länger! (... will schließlich nicht erschlagen werden... ts, ts, ts... *g*)  
  
@*Ginger*: Freut mich, dass dir die Capters gefallen haben (...für shame hab ich auch einige Nerven eingebüßt... ;), hoffe, dass trifft bei diesem wieder zu! *liebguck* Nun, Son-Goku kommt noch nicht so schnell, als erstes hat Vegeta noch eine lange Zeit ohne ihm vor sich, die mehr oder weniger sehr hart für ihn wird, aber ich kann alle Goku-Fans vertrösten: Er kommt ganz bestimmt, nur später!!! Und jap, er wird sich ziemlich über Vegetas Verhalten wundern (das sich mit der Zeit noch weiter ändern wird)!  
  
So, nun wünsche ich all meinen lieben Lesern viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel von Nanathe und hoffe es wird euch gefallen!!!!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kapitel 18: Usok & Vegeta  
  
Armath war eben eingenickt, als ihn ein leises, beinahe vorsichtiges Klopfen wieder aus dem Land der Träume holte. Verwirrt, da der kurze Schlaf zwar nicht tief gewesen war, aber doch außerordentlich hartnäckig an ihm festhalten wollte, öffnete er seine dunklen Augen und erblickte als erstes den blassen Sayajin, welcher vor ihm auf seinem großen Bett lag und noch immer in der stummen Welt dieser unheilvollen Ruhe gefangen war.  
  
Der junge Prinz biss seine Zähne fest zusammen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, er spürte erneut die Frustration und Hilflosigkeit in sich aufflammen, welche in den letzten zehn Minuten für kurze Zeit von ihm gefallen war und nun wieder dabei war den Platz an seiner Seite einzunehmen, so wie nunmehr schon die vergangenen sechs Tage auch. Sein Schwanz zog still unruhige Schlingen durch die Luft und Armath musste sich zusammenreißen um diesen nicht einfach vor Verzweiflung in den Boden zu rammen.  
  
"Vegeta..." Er presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander und schloss seine Augen für eine Sekunde, diese spiegelten neben der ganzen Verzagtheit auch die Schatten der letzten Nächte wieder, die er, bis auf gerade eben, verbissen ohne Rast verbracht hatte um den Mann, und somit vielleicht bald seinen zukünftigen Gefährten, ja nicht allein zu lassen.  
  
Wie lächerlich es auch klingen mag, ich habe immer die Angst, dass du es genau spüren würdest, wenn ich dich auch nur für eine Sekunde verlassen würde... bitte wach auf, Vegeta...Sie weiß, dass ich nicht gehen kann... ich würde so oder so keine Ruhe finden, wenn ich Vegeta verlassen müsste... Ich sollte den Jungen samt Tee wohl lieber wieder weg schicken... anscheinend hat Tima ihr Vorhaben mich zum Rasten zu bewegen doch noch nicht ganz aufgegeben... hm, mir wird bei dem Geruch ganz schwummrig zumute...Der denkt bestimmt, ich bin der größte Dummkopf vom ganzen Haus... argh, verdammt, hör auf zu zittern, du dämliche Hand!!!!Ich kenne ihn kaum und doch, wenn ich könnte würde ich alles geben um die schrecklichen Sachen, die ihm angetan wurden rückgängig zu machen oder es ihm zumindest ein wenig zu erleichtern.  
  
"Ist er ein guter Freund von dir?" Die dunklen Augen ruhten nun auf dem junge Sklaven, doch hingegen zu vorhin blieb dieser nun ruhig, schaute zu seinem schlafenden Kollegen und nickte dann:" Ja, mein bester..." Usok begann auf seiner Unterlippe rumzukauen und nach einigen Sekunden wandte er sich dann zu dem Dämonen um, wobei er einen ziemlich zerknautschten Eindruck machte.  
  
"Wissen sie... ich war schon so schusselig als ich hier ankam... ich machte alles falsch, vom Anfang an..." Ein schmerzliches Lächeln zog sich über die Lippen des rothaarigen Jungen, er schien zu versuchen sich an das zu erinnernd. Der Prinz schwieg und ließ ihn nachdenken, es interessierte ihn, was diese junge Sklave zu erzählen hatte, vielleicht erfuhr er so mehr über Vegeta.  
  
Schließlich fuhr Usok fort, seine Finger zwirbelten etwas nervös an seinem Ärmel:" Es war Nacht, als ich geholt wurde, ich war da gerade im Wald gewesen... na ja, mit meinem Großvater hab ich da öfters gezeltet... es war sehr dunkel in dieser Nacht, trotz des großen hellen Mondes... dieser war ganz rot gewesen, richtig unheimlich... Mein Opa hat mir gesagt, ich solle mich nicht allein im Walt rumtreiben, da zu dieser Jahreszeit alle paar Jahre junge Männer und Frauen verschwinden... eigentlich hab ich das als Gruselgeschichte abgetan, sie müssen wissen, dass mein Opa da ziemlich fantasievoll war... aber schlussendlich hatte er recht gehabt und ich... weil ich so dumm war und mich unbedingt im Wald rumtreiben musste, bin nun hier und werde ihn oder meine restliche Familie nie wieder sehen..." Die Augen des Jungen waren leer und glänzten, als die ersten Tränen begannen sich über seine Wangen zu ziehen.  
  
Armath sah ihn mitfühlend an und sagte leise:" Das tut mir leid." Doch der Junge schüttelte nur lächelnd seinen Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen weg:" Nein... schon OK, mein Großvater hat immer gesagt, es kommt wie es kommen muss und... na ja, für mich musste es halt so kommen... jeder hat sein eigenes Schicksal... manche haben da halt mehr Glück und andere weniger..." Die Augen des rothaarigen Sklaven fuhren zu Vegetas blassen Gesicht und ruhten auf diesem während er weitersprach:" Das erste Mal... als Molloc mich zu sich holte hatte ich solche Angst, dass ich gar nicht sprechen konnte... es war so schrecklich gewesen und es hat so weh getan... ich wurde damals vorgeführt, es sollte entschieden werden zu wem ich kommen, so wie bei jeden anderen Sklaven auch... Molloc wollte mich und so bin ich halt hier gelandet... ich wurde zu Palles Gruppe eingeteilt und so lernte ich halt alle kennen und wie hier alles funktioniert und was ich zu tun habe..."  
  
Usok seufzte leise und nahm dann das Tuch von der Stirn des schlafenden Mannes um es frisch anzufeuchten, dabei ging er ganz bedächtig vor und erzählte leise weiter:" Anfangs hatte ich mich vor Vegeta ein wenig gefürchtet, weil er immer so ruhig war und dauernd so finsteren dreinschaute... er hat mich auch ignoriert und bis auf das Notwendigste nichts mit mir geredet... ich dachte damals eigentlich, dass er einen schlechten Charakter hatte, weil er immer so unfreundlich wirkte... Aber dann, ich war da die zweite Woche hier, ich hab Waschmittel holen müssen und hab mich da versehentlich verlaufen, also an das falsche Becken, da war dann Pyre, eine ganz gemeine Schlange, die mit Revos zusammenarbeitet... ähm, dem Leiter, den sie... na ja..."  
  
Ein stummes Nicken und ein finsterer Gesichtsausdruck bestätigten, dass Armath noch genau wusste, wer dieser Revos war und so fuhr der Junge lieber fort:" Jedenfalls hab ich Pyre nach dem Weg gefragt und sie hat ganz nett und freundlich getan und gesagt, dass ich nach hinten müsste, ich hab mich dann verwundert umgedreht, da ich ja aus der Richtung gekommen bin. Daraufhin hat sie mir einen Schlag in den Rücken versetzt, so dass ich mein Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und der Länge nach auf dem Boden gelandet bin, das Waschmittel hab ich dabei aus der Hand verloren und es ist in das Becken geschleudert worden... danach glich das Ganze eher einem riesigen Schaumbad als einem Waschbecken, keiner konnte da mehr arbeiten, weil man nicht ans Wasser kam, ohne sich dabei durch diese Massen an Schaum kämpfen zu müssen, welche man besser nicht auf die Haut bekommen sollte, da es ein sehr scharfes Mittel war..."  
  
Ein tiefes Seufzen glitt Usok über die Lippen und legte seine Hände ineinander, dabei schaute er wieder zu seinem Freund:" Es dauerte keine Sekunde bis Revos dazustieß und Pyre, diese dämliche Kuh, ihm erzählte, dass ich mir da wohl einen Spaß daraus machen wollte... natürlich hat er ihr geglaubt und ich fand mich wenige Augenblicke später erneut auf dem Boden wieder... Revos lachte und meinte, ob er mich... vor den ganzen nehmen sollte... ich wusste, dass er das ernst meinte und... ich konnte mich wieder vor Angst nicht rühren, sondern war den Tränen nahe, was dieser gemeine Wichser..."  
  
Die Hände des jungen Sklaven hatten sich ineinander verkrallt und er hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt, doch Armath kam nicht dazu ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht weiterreden musste, denn Usok fuhr schon fort:" Als ich dachte, dass ich nichts mehr tun könne... dass ich wohl vor den Augen der Sklaven da rund herum... vor dieser gemeinen Pyre, genommen würden, tauchte plötzlich Vegeta auf... ich weiß noch genau, dass er da einen Stapel frisch gebügelter Wäsche getragen hatte und ziemlich geschafft von der letzten Nacht, die er bei Molloc verbracht hatte, gewirkt hatte... er hat aber nicht überrascht ausgesehen, als ich ihn bemerkte... unsere Blicke haben sich damals kurz getroffen, aber ich konnte weder Hohn, Gleichgültigkeit oder Besorgnis darin sehen... nur Zorn..."  
  
Wieder konnte sich der junge Sklave ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen und nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er den Sayajin stumm beobachtet hatte, wandte er seinen Blick nun zu Armath:" Vegeta sieht oft sehr zornig aus, Herr, er ist aber nicht nur zornig, wenn er genommen wird, sondern auch, wenn es jemand anders trifft... ich glaube es ist die Verzweiflung, die er spürt... weil er ja nichts machen kann, weder für sich selbst, noch für die anderen... ich kenne mich da aber nicht so aus... Auf jeden Fall hat er Revos dann angegriffen, aber nicht körperlich, sondern verbal... Revos ist ein eitler Bock und Vegeta weiß das genau und hat das ausgenutzt... er hat ihn beleidigt und sich über ihn lustig gemacht, etwas, was jeder anderen um alle Dinge zu vermeiden sucht, denn der Leiter wäre, hätte er die Macht, genauso schlimm wie der rote Fürst... Danach kümmerte sich Revos nicht mehr um mich, er hat sich voll und ganz auf Vegeta konzentriert, wenn sie verstehen..."  
  
Usok fühlte sich schuldig, für das, was damals vorgefallen war, das konnte der weiße Prinz an seinen Gesicht ablesen und plötzlich hatte Armath ein irrsinniges Verlangen danach diesen Leiter erneut aufzusuchen und ihm für ein und alle Mal ein Ende zu bereiten. Doch er wusste, dass er das weder vom Gesetz her durfte, da er Mollocs Eigentum war und noch es wirklich wollte, das wäre dieser nicht wert gewesen.  
  
Er wurde durch die Stimme des anderen aus diesen dunklen Gedanken gerissen, als dieser weitersprach:" Am darauffolgenden Abend hab ich vor dem Waschraum auf ihn gewartet... es hat so lange gedauert, bis er kam, ich hatte schon Angst, er würde gar nicht mehr von diesem Monster kommen... aber er kam, ich werde nie vergessen, wie blass und elend er da ausgesehen hatte... ich hab mir solche Vorwürfe gemacht... als er mich erblickte wirkte er kurz überrascht, so als würde er nicht verstehen, was ich da mache und ich hatte nicht anders gekonnt als zu weinen... er hat keinen blöden Spruch losgelassen oder mir was vorgeworfen, er hat einfach vor mir gestanden und gewartet, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte... eigentlich hatte ich damals geglaubt, dass er nur durch Zufall zu mir gestoßen war, aber Palles hat mir später erzählt, das er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, weil ich so lange brauchte, auch wenn er gesagt hatte, er müsse nur die frischen Wäsche einsortieren... seitdem fühl ich mich zu ihm verbunden... er ist nicht so rau, wie er dauernd tut, er ist wirklich nett und geduldig, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, auch wenn er es nur selten offen zeigt... er hat mir schon sehr oft geholfen... er ist mein Freund, ich will einfach nicht, dass er..."  
  
Der junge Sklave hielt inne und schloss seine Augen, er brauchte etwas um sich wieder zu fangen, anscheinend, wurde Armath klar, war er hier nicht der einzige, der sie solche Sorgen um den Sayajin machte.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Usok, ich bin mir sicher, dass er wieder gesund wird. Vegeta muss sich nur ein wenig ausruhen, dann geht es ihm gleich wieder besser, er ist nur etwas ausgelaugt, aber ich weiß, dass du ihm sehr hilfst, indem du hier bei ihm bist." Ein verblüffter Ausdruck legte sich über das Gesicht des Jungen, welcher nun wieder zu dem Dämonen sah und er wischte sich energisch die Tränen weg, die durch die beruhigend gemeinten Worte hervorgerufen worden war.  
  
"Ja... ich weiß, er packt das schon." Usok nickte, wandte sich wieder zu Vegeta und versuchte ebenfalls zuversichtlich zu lächeln:" Er ist in solchen Sachen immer sehr hartnäckig." Der weiße Prinz spürte plötzlich, durch die Worte des rothaarigen Jungen, ein seltsam beruhigendes Gefühl in sich aufstiegen und er ließ sich seufzend nach hinten sinken:" Ich bin froh, dass Vegeta Freunde wie dich hat, Usok, wirklich."  
  
"Herr, wollt ihr euch nicht etwas niederlegen, ich bleibe hier und passe solange auf Veget..." Die Worte verstummten, als der junge Sklave zu Armath blickte und sah, dass dieser bereits eingeschlafen war. Er lächelte und machte sich dann daran das Tuch für Vegeta neu anzufeuchten, während er flüsterte:" Ich glaube, Vegeta, dass es jetzt besser werden wird für dich."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Tadaaa! Nummero 18 ist da!!!! Tja, ein bisserl verspätet, aber ich bitte nochmals um Vergebung *ganztiefverbeug*, aber ich war nun mal von der Projektwoche (na ja, da es mit der Schule war, war es ja kein wirklicher Urlaub) so geschlaucht, dass ich es gleich am Montag mit dem Kreislauf zu spüren bekam... aber egal, hier ist er und ich hoffe ihr könnte mir noch mal vergeben! *zwinker* Der nächste kommt wieder schneller, versprochen! *smile*  
  
Baba, bis zum nächsten mal, Arima ^^ 


	19. A heavy decision

Neu Überarbeitet

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kapitel 19: A heavy descision  
  
Als Vegeta erwachte fühlte er sich so mies, dass er am liebsten wieder weitergeschlafen hätte, doch dann wurde ihm die leichte Berührung auf seiner Wange bewusste und trotz der Müdigkeit bekam er plötzlich Angst und versuchte seine Augen einen Spalt zu öffnen: Wo bin ich... bitte, bitte lass es nicht Molloc sein, bitte nicht... ich kann das nicht... nicht jetzt, ich fühle mich so schrecklich geschafft... Armath... warum ist er hier... und warum fühle ich mich so furchtbar geschlaucht? Bin ich in seinem Zimmer...Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht... warum? Warum tut er das? Er ist ein Dämon!!! Verdammt, warum bringt er mich so durcheinander!!! Meine Muskeln und Gelenke fühlen sich tatsächlich so an... was war bloß los mit mir... ich war schon wieder so verdammt schwach... und was der rote Teufel mit mir macht, wenn er mich in die Finger kriegt, will ich mir gar nicht ausmalen... Scheiße...Was ist das nur... warum fühl ich mich in seiner Nähe nur so sicher... ich... es ist ähnlich wie bei...Argh!!! Ich hasse dich du mieser ... Was wenn ich wirklich ja sagen würde!? Würde ich es unbedingt bereuen müssen? Dieser Dämon... Armath, er ist nicht so wie die anderen, wie Molloc, er ist nett... sehr nett sogar und ich... ich fühle mich bei ihm wohl... wie bei...  
  
Der Sayajin schluckte schwer und sah zur Seite:" I... ich... kann ich noch darüber nachdenken..." Die Hand zog sich zurück, aber nicht hastig oder wütend, sondern langsam, so als würde der andere ihn nicht bedrängen wollen. "Natürlich." Verwundert sah er auf und blickte direkt in das freundliches Gesicht des weißen Dämonen, welcher ruhig fortfuhr:" Deine Entscheidung ist nicht leicht, ich weiß. Ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen, du hast die Freiheit es dir zu überlegen. Aber ich möchte, dass du eines weißt..." Armaths Gesicht näherte sich Vegetas bis auf ein paar Zentimeter und der angenehm warme Ausdruck darauf wurde nun von einem sanften Lächeln unterstützt:" Ich liebe dich wirklich, vielleicht denkst du, dass es albern klingt, da wir uns gerade erst kennen gelernt haben, doch ich weiß es ganz genau, ich fühle es tief in mir und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dir niemals wehtun würde."  
  
Einen Augenblick, der zur Ewigkeit wurde, sah jeder der beiden dunklen Augenpaare tief in das jeweils andere und jeder schien in dem anderen zu lesen, wobei er seine eigenen Gefühle ebenfalls nicht zu verbergen vermochte.  
  
"Ich..." Vegeta schloss seine Augen und schien zum ersten Mal seit jeher, tief in sich hineinzuhören. Er würde Kakarott nicht vergessen, er würde auf ihn warten, wenn es sein müsse bis zum Ende der Zeit, er liebte ihn, weit mehr als er jemals etwas anderes lieben konnte und vielleicht würde er ihn tatsächlich irgendwann einmal wiedersehen. Doch nun war es noch nicht so weit und es würde auch nicht morgen oder nächstes Jahr soweit sein und er wusste, dass er es nicht mehr lange bei Molloc aushalten konnte, irgendwann würde er den Verstand verlieren, da war er sich sicher.  
  
Deshalb und vielleicht auch deswegen, weil ein kleiner Teil tief in dem Sayajin, welcher über die nächsten Jahre reifen würde, doch etwas für Armath empfand, was mehr war, als bloßes Mögen, öffnete er seine Augen und lächelte sachte:" Ich will."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Das pack ich nicht, du gemeiner Hund!!! Ich hasse dich!!!" Usok, welcher schon seit den letzen zwanzig Minuten seinen Frust freien Lauf gab und Vegeta mit den übelsten Beschimpfungen die er kannte bewarf, schien keineswegs dabei zu sein, sich langsam abzuregen. Sogar Tollum wich bei diesem Wutausbruch zurück und beobachtete das Szenario, welches sich langsam seinen Höhepunkt zuzuwenden begann, mit breitem Grinsen, denn der Sayajin versuchte vergebens den aufgebrachten Jungen ein wenig zu beruhigen und schien langsam wirklich am Verzweifeln zu sein.  
  
"Itsch schlaube, Vescheta sollte lieber das Weite sutschen, bevor Uschok explodiert." Auch Tros, welcher neben dem größeren Sklaven stand, schien sich mächtig zu amüsieren und sein Grinsen wurde ebenfalls immer breiter. Eigentlich verfolgte der ganze Waschsaal das Spektakel mit und jeder schien, trotz der anfänglichen Enttäuschung, da er nun doch keine Chance mehr hatte, sich das Lachen verkneifen zu müssen.  
  
Selbst Penelope, die sonst immer Ruhe und Ordnung sorgte, stand etwas Abseits, gegen einen Wäschewagen gelehnt und kicherte in sich hinein, denn sie wusste, dass Usok nun wirklich wütend war und etwas Dampf ablassen musste. Revos, welcher dem ganzen nur mit zornigen Blick folgte, aber nichts sagte, da er seit den letzen Zusammenstoß mit dem Prinzen jede Nacht bei Molloc verbringen durfte, verzog sich ziemlich schnell in die nächste Abteilung zurück, um den ganzen nicht länger folgen zu müssen.  
  
"Du! Du!!! DU!!! Du bist sooo gemein !!! Weißt du eigentlich was ich alles auf mich genommen hab... was für Hoffnungen ich gehabt habe!!! Argh!!! Ich hasse dich!!!" Langsam schien Vegeta es leid zu werden, beruhigend auf den herumwütenden Mann einzureden und stand nur noch mit einem Ausdruck auf den Gesicht vor ihm, der soviel sagte wie: Wann geht dem denn endlich die verdammte Luft aus!?  
  
"Mann, was ist denn hier los?" Palles, der gerade von einem Botentrip zurückkam blickte verwundert auf einen ziemlich verzweifelt dreinschauenden Vegeta und auf einen ziemlich rot angelaufenen Usok, die den gesamten Verkehr aufhielten, und dass Penelope nichts unternahm verwirrte ihn sichtlich noch mehr, machte ihn aber auch noch neugieriger.  
  
"Was soll das, denn!? Hat Usok eine Wespe gestochen?!" Der braunhaarige Mann sah zu Tyla, welcher ebenfalls mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen dem Spektakel folgte. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah Palles mit einem enttäuschten Lächeln an:" Tja, der Prinz hat sich bereits entschieden und Vegeta ist der Glückliche... oder nun besser der Unglückliche, Usok keift ihn schon seit der letzen halben Stunde so an und ihm scheint noch lange nicht die Puste auszugehen." Palles riss seine Augen weit auf und sah verblüfft zu Vegeta, dann grinste er ebenfalls und ging sofort zu diesem, denn im Gegensatz zu dem Rest wollte er ihn doch von seinem Quälgeist erlösen.  
  
"... ich habe so darauf gebaut, dass ich hier wegkommen könnte und was ist!? DU!!! Ich hasse dich!!! Ich glumb..." "Nun mal sachte. Usok, du bist ja ein toller Freund, ich meine, solltest du dich nicht ein wenig für Vegeta freuen, er würde es genauso tun und nicht den ganzen Anstalt mit einem Katzengejammer aufhalten!" Usok, welcher das zusammengeknüllte Stück Stoff, das ihm Palles in den Mund gestopft hatte, ausgespuckt hatte, wollte was sagen, aber der Gruppenleiter, hatte sich schon, unter manchen Buhrufen der anderen Sklaven, da das ganze Theater doch sehr witzig mit anzusehen war und vor allem weil sie nicht arbeiten mussten, wandte sich schon dem ziemlich genervt dreinblickenden Sayajin zu.  
  
"Hey, Glückwunsch! Hätte ich, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht gedacht, weil... na ja, sagen wir mal, meine Traumfrau bist du nicht!" Geschickt wich der Mann lachend der Faust aus und sprang einen Meter zurück, wobei er bei dem nassen Boden das Gleichgewicht verlor und schmerzhaft auf dem Hosenboden landete. Unter einigem Gejammer richtete er sich wieder auf und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Allerwertesten, dabei bestückte er Vegeta mit einem vorwurfsvollen Gesicht, konnte sich das Grienen aber nicht verkneifen und fragte schließlich:" Das ist cool, aber mal ehrlich, was suchst du dann noch unter uns "Fußvolk"? Ich meine, gehörst du jetzt nicht zu der Königsfamilie?"  
  
Seufzend schüttelte Vegeta den Kopf sah seinen Gegenüber skeptisch an, lächelte dann aber auch, was schon allein für ein allgemeines "Wow" sorgte und sagte:" Noch nicht ganz, der dumme Wettbewerb geht ja noch weiter und wir gehen erst in zwei Wochen. Ich wollte zu euch..."  
  
"Weil du uns jetzt schon vermisst!?" Palles machte eine ganz dramatische Geste und deutete einen Ohnmachtvorfall an, wobei er nur die hocherhobenen Augenbrauen des anderen erntete und seufzte beleidigt:" Mann, der Humor wird bei dir aber auch nicht mehr, hm?" Der Mann mit den kastanienfarbenen Haaren wurde unsanft zur Seite geschuppst und Tyla trat nun grinsend an Vegeta heran:" Mensch, ich kann es kaum fassen... ich werde dich wirklich vermissen, wir..."  
  
Der Sayajin hob energisch die Hand um den bevorstehenden Tränenausbruch noch zu unterbinden und stöhnte genervt:" Jetzt haltet bitte mal alle die Luft an, ich bin nicht hier um mich zu verabschieden, ich möchte nur sagen, dass ihr auch mitkommt."  
  
Ein allgemeines Schweigen trat auf, sogar Telev, der zuvor noch wild gequasselt und mit den Händen herumgefuchtelt hatte, hielt jetzt still und bestückte Vegeta mit den gleichen großen Augen wie alle anderen der Gruppe auch. Socco, war der erste, der wieder zu sich fand und seinen gegenüber ungläubig fragte:,, Das... ist nicht dein Ernst, oder... ich meine wie..."  
  
"Mann, ihr seid echte Nervensägen und ich sollte mir wirklich überlegen, ob ich euch aussuchen soll." Mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen verschränkte der Sayajin die Hände vor der Brust und wartete genüsslich auf die Reaktion.  
  
"Du... was!?"  
  
"Äh... häh?"  
  
"Wie aussuchen?"  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
Und einige weitere geistreiche Kommentare folgten, ehe Usok nach vorne Stürzte und sich Vegeta um den Hals warf, welcher so wenig damit gerechnet hatte, dass er es ihm ersten Moment gar nicht richtig begriff was da vor sich ging. "Er hat uns als seine Kammerdiener ausgesucht!!! Ich komm hier weg, ich komm hier weg, ich komm hier weg..." Fröhlich stimmte Usok, welcher endlich begriffen hatte, eine Liedchen an, und wurde so nur umso schneller wieder von dem Sayajin gestoßen.  
  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!!!" Dieser Satz wiederholte sich in den nächsten zwei Stunden ununterbrochen immer und immer wieder und am Schluss bereute Vegeta schon, es nicht erst am letzen Tag gesagt zu haben, da er sich so das ganze peinliche Szenario vor den anderen Sklaven erspart hätte. Doch auch er musste nun immerzu lächeln und fühlte sich seltsam glücklich!  
  
Ihm war richtig elend zu mute geworden, als er vorhin daran gedacht hatte, dass er sich nun von seinen Kammerden und Freunden trennen musste, doch Armath hatte ihm erklärt, dass er dazu keinen Grund hätte, da er sie ja einfach mitnehmen konnte, da er die Freiheit hatte sich nun ebenfalls Bedienstete zu halten.  
  
Er würde er vielleicht nie zugeben, aber diese Leute, mit welchen er die letzen Jahre Stunde um Stunde gemeinsam verbracht und durchgestanden hatte, waren ihn so teuer wie nichts anderes, sie waren zu seiner verlorenen Familie geworden.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Eine milde Briese... Sonnenschein... Wolken...  
  
Ich seufzte schwer und lies mich in meinen Sessel zurücksinken, irgendwie hatte ich nun ganz und gar nicht mehr das Verlangen danach meine letzte Woche hier mit diesen dämlichen Papierkram zu vergeuden! Immerhin, in weniger als zwei Wochen saß eine andere an diesem Tisch und würde statt mir Buch führen und einteilen...  
  
Irgendwie war dieses Gefühl doch seltsam, nach all den schier endlosen Jahren würde ich nun doch endlich hier weg kommen, zwar nicht von diesem Planeten, aber wieso auch, die Meinen waren ja sowieso schon seit Jahrtausenden tot. Ein dumpfes Gefühl der Trauer versuchte sich in meinen Geist zu fressen, doch ich vertrieb mir den Gedanken genauso schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war, denn schließlich konnte ich an dem sowieso nichts mehr ändern. Meine Hand strich über den losen Zopf, den ich mir heute Morgen geflochten hatte und ich seufzte nochmals schwer.  
  
Nicht mal mehr eine Woche... Der Gedanke kommt mir immer noch unvorstellbar vor, vor wenigen Tagen hätte ich diese Hoffnung für absurd abgestempelt und nun würde ich doch endlich dieses "Haus", wie es von unseren Herrn genannt wurde, verlassen können und in ein größeres "Haus" umsiedeln, in den Palast! Obwohl ich eigentlich sonst eine eher gesonnene Person war, konnte ich mit die Spannung nicht verkneifen, ich war so aufgeregt wie schon sein Ewigkeiten nicht mehr und mein Verlangen dies hier endlich zu verlassen stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr an! Erst jetzt wurde mir richtig bewusst wie krank mich das alles hier schon gemacht hatte!!! Wie sehr ich es hasste und wie sehr ich mich wegsehnte!!!  
  
Für mich war nicht nur der Gedanke endlich von Molloc wegzukommen so verlockend, mich brachte die Vorstellung endlich mal wieder frische Luft atmen zu können und Baume zu sehen ganz außer Häuschen!!! Seit ich hier war hatte ich nicht mehr den Sternenhimmel gesehen oder die brennende Scheiben der Sonnen. Neugier nistete sich immer mehr in mir ein und nach und nach gewöhnte ich mich an das Gefühl nun doch nicht bis an mein Lebensende hier bleiben zu müssen!  
  
Eigentlich war ich doch sehr überrascht, dass der rote Dämon mich einfach so ziehen ließ, denn schließlich war ich doch eine seiner wichtigsten Sklaven, aber dem König musste er sich beugen, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht... tja, da sag ich nur: Pech gehabt!  
  
Aber irgendwie war ich auch traurig, dass ich Penelope und die anderen hier zurücklassen musste, sie werden mir sehr fehlen, ich wusste, dass ich sie trotz der Ewigkeit, die wir noch auf diesem Planeten verbringen würde, bevor unsere Seelen einschlafen werden, nie wieder sehen würde... Sie war meine beste Freundin, ich hatte sie vom ersten Tag an gekannt und gemocht...  
  
Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und ich konnte mir ein leisen Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Ich hasse den Gedanken, dass wir alle doch so schwach sind, egal ob wir nun Freunde sind oder uns hassen. Wir könnten sowieso nichts daran ändern, dass wir uns, auf einen Wink unserer "Herrn", nie wieder sehen würden können!  
  
Aber etwas gutes hatte die Sache ja, Penelope würde endlich Arovato werden, sie hatte seit jeher genörgelt wann ich die Stelle endlich an sie abtreten und in Ruhestand gehe würde... mir kam der Gedanke, sie nie wieder zu sehen fremd vor, unwirklich... ihr ging es genauso, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, dass ich nicht gerne von hier wegginge, trotz all der lieben Freunde, die ich hier zurücklassen musste.  
  
Am meisten von allen würde mir wahrscheinlich die Umstellung zu schaffen machen, dass ich nicht mehr etliche hundert Sklaven unter mir habe, die ich einteilen müsse und etc., etc.... Das Leben in der Königsfamilie würde um vieles angenehmer für uns Sklaven sein als hier, denn dort würde wir nur Bedienstete sein und unsere Körper nicht irgendwelchen Monstern zur Verfügung stellen müssen... Am liebsten hätte ich Vegeta geküsst!!! Ich war so dankbar, dass ich hier wegkommen konnte, es ist unglaublich.  
  
Als der Prinz vor zwei Tagen zu mir gekommen war um mir zu sagen welche Sklaven nun gehen würden, hatte ich mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht, ein wenig enttäuscht war ich schon gewesen und ein wenig traurig, denn mir waren alle lieb geworden, doch ich hatte schon viele Trennungen überwunden, dies wäre nun eine weitere von vielleicht noch Unzähligen gewesen! Und dann, als ich mir alles notiert hatte und noch ein wenig mit Armath herumgescherzt hatte, dieser Dämon war der umgänglichste den ich je getroffen hatte, sagte er mir plötzlich, ich zitiere:" Ach, übrigens, du kommst auch mit. Vergiss deine Tees bloß nicht."  
  
Meine Augen schlossen sich und ich seufzte leise, es war nun doch ein wenig beängstigend, trotz all der Freude, wo würde ich hinkommen!? Wie sieht die Welt außerhalb dieses ganzen Reichs aus!? Bis jetzt habe ich noch keinen Sklaven getroffen der mit davon berichten konnte, denn einzig und allein die Sklaven in den Königshaus wissen es und diese kommen nur sehr selten her, um ehrlich zu sein war ich bis jetzt noch keinem begegnet! Ich hoffte, dass ich einen Sternenhimmel sehen würde können, das war mein größer Wunsch, einmal noch das Meer jener funkelnden, unzähligen Diamanten, die bis in alle Ewigkeit in der tiefen Schwärze leuchten würden, und selbst dann noch ihren Schein werfen werden, wenn wir alle, selbst wir Sklaven, nicht mehr da sind...  
  
Auf diesen Tag werde ich warten.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  



	20. Bad despair

Neu Überarbeitet

Kapitel 20: bad despair  
  
Der seidene Stoff schimmerte in einem Azurblau, das selbst das schönste Meer vor Neid erblassen lassen hätte und der Glanz, der in diesem mitleuchtete kam dem feinsten Sternenstaub gleich, es war ein einfach ungemein schöner Stoff, anschmiegsam, weich und warm.  
  
Vegeta schien dies jedoch leider zu übersehen, denn er stand mit skeptischen Gesicht vor dem Spiegel und erdolchte sich selbst mit einem noch skeptischeren Blick, während seine Hände immer wieder prüfend über das eng anliegende Gewand fuhren. Normalerweise machte er sich nicht viel aus dem, was ihm als Kleidung dienen sollte, doch nun war es etwas anderen, nun musste er gut aussehen! Morgen würde er noch einmal vor dem König treten, dieser würde noch einmal mit ihm reden, was ihm allein schon unglaublich nervös machte, und dann würde er endgültig aus dieser Hölle hier wegkommen!  
  
Sein Enthusiasmus hielt sich trotzdem in Grenzen, im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden erwartete er nicht zuviel von seiner neuen "Heimat", sie war von Dämonen erschaffen worden, das allein schon lies seinem Denken nicht mehr auf viel Schönes und Positives hoffen. Doch Armath hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie schöne Gärten hätten, mit vielen Tieren, was Vegeta sich zwar nur scher vorstellen konnte, aber weswegen er doch auch schon ein wenig aufgeregt war, denn schließlich zweifelte er nicht an den Worten des weißen Dämons, dieser würde ihn nie anlügen, jedenfalls nicht absichtlich. Vielleicht mochte die Gärten wunderschön für ihn sein und dem Sayajin wiederum befremdlich erscheinen, deshalb lies Vegeta seine Phantasie auch eher ruhen und malte sich nicht schon, wie Usok, ein Märchenland aus.  
  
Selbst wenn es nicht so kommen sollte, es würde auf jeden Fall besser sein, als hier! Allein schon, weil Molloc nicht dort war und dieser Gedanke heiterte ihn wirklich auf!!! Es war einfach ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, dass sich durch ihn zog, wenn er daran dachte, dass er nun nie wieder zu diesem roten Scheusal gerufen werden würde! Die zornigen und hasserfüllten Blicke von diesem nahm er gerne in Kauf, es war sowieso egal, in weniger als drei Tagen würde er von hier verschwunden sein und dann würde es besser werde... er hoffte es!  
  
Wenn es dort genauso ist, dann... nein, das ist es bestimmt nicht, Armath würde das nicht zulassen... aber um dort mal hinzukommen muss ich morgen gut aussehen, so sehr ich den Gedanken auch hasse mich von diesen Kreaturen angaffen zu lassen... und überhaupt wenn ich in "so etwas" stecke...Gott, bin ich froh, dass mich da niemand anfassen darf, ich bin mir sicher, der Hälfte von den Typen läuft das Wasser im Mund schon beim Ansehen von so einer "leichten Beute" zusammen...Hätte ich mich vor acht Jahren so sehen müssen hätte ich vor Scharm wahrscheinlich Selbstmord begangen, ich hätte das niemals akzeptiert, was hier mit mir gemacht wird... und doch, ich tu es, ich nehme es einfach hin... mein elender Stolz kann daran auch nichts ändern... ich bin wie verkeilt, ich kann mich nicht bewegen, nicht frei entscheiden... ich bin wie gelähmt... gefangen und hilflos...  
  
Ein Klopfen ließ den Sayajin erschrocken zusammenzucken und er wandte sich zur Tür, welcher aufging und entdeckte Socco, der mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen, hereinspaziert kam. Dieser pfiff begeistert, als er ihn in seiner neuen Garderobe erblickte und einem viel aussagenden Blick folgte.  
  
"Fesch, wirklich, eine Frechheit, dass das nicht Standardmode ist, muss auf jeden Fall bequemer als unser altherbewerteter Bojojab sein, oder täusche ich mich, schöne Dame?" Ein giftiger Blick traf den lachenden Mann und Vegeta verschränkte ungerührt seine Arme vor der Brust, zumindest versuchte er es ungerührt aussehen zu lassen, aber er kam sich wirklich so vor, als würde er nun nackt vor seinem Kammerraden stehen, was seine sonst so fließende Bewegung etwas zögernd und unsicher erscheinen lies. Trotzdem knurrte der Sayajin gewöhnt genervt:" Spar dir deine Sprüche, wenn der König mir Morgen das OK nicht gibt, dann zerplatzt auch euer Traum vom "schönen Leben im Palast", also spotte nicht so dämlich!"  
  
"Sorry, sollte nicht böse gemeint sein." Socco hob lächelnd die Hände, er spürte, dass der andere gereizt und nervös war, was er gut verstehen konnte, er wollte nicht wissen, wie sich der andere Mann wirklich fühlen musste! So trat er demonstrativ einen Schritt zurück und musterte ihn genau, wobei er mit einer Hand sein Kinn hielt, um professionell zu wirken, was er sogar recht gut hinbekam. Vegeta fauchte ihn nur genervt an:" Was!?"  
  
"Nichts, du siehst nur gut aus, das Gewand ist sehr schön, ich denke man kann da sogar davon absehen, dass du ein Mann bist." Eine Vase flog in seine Richtung, ein Altherbewehrter Gegenstand für Wutausbrüche und komischerweise immer in Griffweite, und der große Mann konnte sich gerade noch wegducken um es nicht voll gegen die Birne geknallt zu bekommen.  
  
"Du blöder Trottel!!! Wenn du das so witzig findest, dann tritt du doch Morgen vor den König und lass dich "begutachten"!!! Ich hab sowieso keine Lust dazu..." Vegeta brach je ab, als seine Stimme den Dienst versagte und bohrte seinen wütenden Blick in den Boden. Seine Augen brannten und ein unangenehmes Gefühl begann sich von seinem Gaumen in Richtung Magen zu fressen, er fühlte sich miserabel, ob er nun wollte oder nicht, er musste es nun durchziehen, Palles, Socco und selbst Tima zählten auf ihn... Er hasste es, sollten sie es doch tun, die lachten alle und grinsten dämlich, weil sie nun endlich wegkamen und er!? Er hatte nur ein Gefühl...  
  
... Angst!  
  


Eine Hand legte sich behutsam auf seine Schulter und Socco sprach nun mit ruhigem und ernstem Ton zu ihm:" Ich wollte mich nicht über dich lustig machen, auf keinen Fall. Ich beneide dich nun wirklich nicht darum, dass du morgen vor den König treten musst, ich weiß nicht wie schwer es ist, aber ich glaube, dass ich es nicht so gut hinnehmen würde wie du und deshalb hast du meinen Respekt. Viele sagen, dass sie hier wegwollen, für jeden Preis, aber schlussendlich ist es doch schwer, es ist eine Ungewissheit, die wir nicht durchschauen können, weder du noch ich oder Tima, wir alle sind aufgeregt. Doch wir zeigen das nun mal nicht so, wir versuchen es halt mit etwas Humor zu sehen, ich weiß, dass du das nicht kannst und ich will, dass du weißt, dass jeder von uns dir sehr dankbar ist dafür was du tust, aber wenn du das nicht tun möchtest, dann werden wir deshalb nicht weniger deine Freunde sein. Wir wollen ganz bestimmt nicht, dass du etwas machst, was dir weh tut." Der größere Mann lächelte ihn sanft an, er meinte seine Worte so, wie er sie gesagt hatte, das wusste der Sayajin mit Sicherheit und fühlte sich dadurch tatsächlich ein bisschen besser.  
  
Flüchtig und so unauffällig wie möglich fuhr sich Vegeta mit seinem Handrücken über die Augen und schluckte schwer, dann drehte er sich zu dem anderen und wollte ihn eigentlich anschnauzen, dass er nicht dauernd so gefühlsduselig sein sollte, doch kam stattdessen ein Lächeln, welches sich ohne irgendeiner Erlaubnis von Vegetas Mund Besitz nahm. Er schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf und seufzte schwer, als er nun schon wieder das breite Grinsen des anderen sah und knurrte leise:" Was willst du, Socco, ich hab nun auch für die bestgemeinten Aufheiterungsversuche keine Zeit, ich... ich muss mich noch vorbereiten."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, Tima hat mir eigentlich ja strikt verboten dich zu stören, da du ja sowieso schon so nervös seiest... frag mich nicht, wieso diese Frau meint, dass ich dich nervös machen würde, ich meine, ich bin doch der Typ von Person, der eine gewisse Gesonnenheit an den Tag legt, wo andere nur staunen können!" Vegeta musste sich ein Lachen verbeißen und Socco, welcher erfreut feststellte, dass er den anderen nun doch ein wenig von seinen trüben Gedanken abbrachte, meinte nur gespielt beleidigt:" Was soll "das" nun wieder bedeuten? Ich meine, wer von uns hat Usok einmal beinahe die Gurgel umgedreht, wegen eines, ob man's glaubt oder nicht, "Desserts"!"  
  
"Pah, halt doch den Mund, du weißt genau, dass das nur Geschwätz ist!!! Ich hab Usok nicht ein Haar gekrümmt... ganz gegen der Tatsache, dass er es verdient hätte... das ist aber egal, weil 1.) hat er ohne Erlaubnis mir mein Essen, und nicht wie fälschlich bekannt gegeben, den dämlichen Nachschlag, weggefuttert, wo ich 2.) schon die gesamten letzten zwei Tage nichts zu essen bekommen habe und 3.) in der Nacht Vollmond war!!!" Der Sayajin rümpfte nur ungerührt die Nase und grinste dann, er war doch froh, dass der andere ihm ein wenig Gesellschaft leistete, es war nicht zu leugnen, dass dieser es immer wieder schaffte ihn aufzumuntern.  
  
"Von mir aus, belassen wir die unwiderlegbaren Tatsachen halt..." Socco wurde das Wort abgeschnitten und Vegeta lachte nur:" Welche "unwiderlegbaren Tatsachen" bitte, das Gerede von Palles darf man auch nicht 1:1 wörtlich übernehmen, bei dem kommt es leicht vor, dass eine Mücke zu einem Elefanten wird!" Der Sayajin fuhr sich nun schwer seufzend durch seine schwarzen Haare, die auf jeglichen Widerstand verzichteten seit er auf diesem Planeten gelandet war (1), und wandte seinen Blick dann wieder dem Spiegel zu, der Anblick war ihm noch genauso unlieb wie zuvor, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, da nun der andere Sklave im Raum stand und, wie Vegeta im Spiegel gut sah, ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick bestückte.  
  
"Es ist schrecklich." Das war eine Festlegung und der kleinere Mann stöhnte nur genervt auf und fuhr fort:" So wie alle anderen auch. Ich komm mir vor, als wäre ich nackt! Ich begreif wirklich nicht, was Dämonen so anregend an dieser Kleidung finden..." Wieder wurde ein tödlicher Blick gegen das Spiegelbild gesendet, welches diesen nur ungerührt erwiderte und der Sayajin legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stieß die Luft in seinen Lungen gut hörbar raus.  
  
"Na ja, ich weiß nicht, so abwegig stell ich mir das aber nicht vor, denn schließlich, dass kannst selbst du nicht bestreiten, bringt dieses... "Gewand", deine Hüften und den Po ziemlich gut zur Geltung." Socco lachte bei dem empörten Gesicht, das der andere zog, laut auf und konnte gerade noch einer weiteren Vase ausweichen. Vegeta giftete zuweilen laut los:" Bist du bescheuert!? Meinen Po... Du blöder Trottel, was fällt dir ein, meinen... Argh, eins verspreche ich die: Du kommst ganz bestimmt nicht mit!!! Dich tue ich meinen Nerven sicher nicht die nächsten tausend Jahre an!!!"  
  
Die purpurnen Augen des großen Mannes wandten sich von dem noch immer wild schimpfenden Sayajin ab und sahen sich in dem großen Raum um, welchen er zwar in den letzen zwei Wochen schon öfters betreten, aber noch nie richtig betrachtet hatte. Und wieder kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass es einfach zu beneiden war! So groß und schön, er konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte mal in etwas derartig komfortablen Zimmer geschlafen hatte, die unfreiwilligen Besuche bei Molloc und Co. nicht mitgerechnet. Er seufzte leise ohne es zu merken und sah sich überrascht um, als das Geschimpfe überraschend verstummt war.  
  
Als er sich umwandte, bemerkte er einen seltsamen Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen des anderen und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl etwas Blödes gemacht zu haben. "Ähm, was ist?" Er sah ihn grinsend an, doch irgendwie wollte es wohl nicht überzeugend wirken, denn Vegeta schüttelte nur den Kopf:" Ich hab mich genauso gefühlt, als ich das erste Mal hierher kam, es ist schön, wirklich, und irgendwie angenehm, ich meine die Atmosphäre, man hat das Gefühl, hier drinnen sei einer der Sichersten Orte den es gibt." Nun lächelte der schwarzhaarige Mann sanft und verschränkte seine Arme:" Tima hat mir gesagt, dass auch eure Unterkünfte um einiges besser ausfallen werden als hier, ich meine pro Kopf ein Zimmer."  
  
Socco nickte seufzend:" Ich weiß, du glaubst gar nicht wie ich mich schon darauf freue endlich mal wieder eine Nacht in meinen EIGENEN vier Wänden verbringen zu können, ohne Usoks nervenzermalmendes Scharchen ewig neben mir zu hören..." Der größere Mann seufzte verträumt und schien für einen Moment wirklich völlig weggetreten. Doch als er Vegetas vielsagendes Grinsen sah riss er sich schnell wieder aus seinen Träumen und sah den Sayajin plötzlich mit seltsam besorgten Augen an.  
  
"Was?" Der dunkelhaarige Mann zog erwartend die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute seinen Gegenüber genervt an, Socco hatte die Gabe ihn immer und immer wieder mit seinen Blicken zur Weißglut zu bringen, denn er beherrschte, so gut wie wahrscheinlich kein anderes Wesen im ganzen Universum, diesen markzerfressenden Ausdruck in den Augen, der einen geradezu dazu trieben ein schlechtes Gefühl zu bekommen.  
  
"Was denkst du wird der König mit dir besprechen wollen?" Ein eiskalter Schauer schlug mit einem Mal über den schwarzhaarigen Mann ein und er bemerkte erschrocken, dass er wirklich zusammengezuckt war. Eine Sekunde sah er seinen Gegenüber wütend an, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass der andere dies sicher nicht gefragt hatte um das miese Gefühl in ihm wieder aufzuwecken, welches er die letzten Stunden so sorgfältig abgewürgt hatte.  
  
  


Er schüttelte den Kopf:" Ich weiß nicht. Armath meint nur ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen... ich würde wirklich gerne seinen Rat befolgen, doch ich... Molloc und die anderen Dämonen werden auch wieder bei der Untersprechung sein... ich fühle mich, als müsse ich mich jede Sekunde übergeben. Wenn ich daran denke, was letztes Mal..." Vegeta biss seine Zähne zusammen und ballte seine Hände so fest, dass diese vor Anspannung zu zittern begannen.  
  
Besorgt sahen ihn die purpurnen Augen des anderen Mannes an, dieser wusste, dass Vegeta noch immer sehr unter den letzen Treffen litt. Soweit er wusste hatte der König Vegeta ziemlich unangenehme Fragen gestellt, doch wusste er leider nichts genaues, Tima sagte er solle seine Nase aus diesen Sachen raushalten. Die Frau hatte manchmal Nerven! Sie behandelte ihn wirklich noch wie ein Kind, dies war auch einer der Gründe wieso er so oft mit ihr in den Haaren lag! Er mochte sie wirklich, nur kam sie von ihren Bevormundungstrip nie runter, Palles und die anderen nahmen es mit Humor, doch er fand die ganz und gar nicht zu lachen. Vegeta war ein guter Freund von ihm, er hätte ihn gerne geholfen, doch hielt die Arotavo ihn, sowie alle anderen seit kurzen, von dem Sayajin fern, deshalb hatte er auch höllisch aufpassen müssen, damit ihm niemand über den Weg lief, der ihm bei Tima verpetzen hätte können.  
  
Vorsichtig legte Socco seine Hand auf die zitternde Schulter und versuchte so aufmunternd zu klingen wie es ging:" Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Vegeta. Das ist das letzte Mal, dass du Molloc siehst, zumindest hier, und wenn wir erst einmal von hier verschwunden sind, dann wird es dir auch gleich viel besser gehen! Vergiss nicht, Armath ist nachher bei dir und sowohl Molloc als auch die anderen Fürsten dürfen dich nicht anrühren. Der König wird dir schon nichts zu leide tun, der Prinz würde es niemals zulassen, sosehr wie er in die verschossen ist!"  
  
Ein triumphierendes Lächeln prägte nun Soccos Gesicht, da der andere Mann sich während seiner Worte tatsächlich beruhigt hatte und zum Schluss sogar hochrot anlief. So konnte er sich die Bemerkung nicht verkneifen, die ihm auf der Zunge lag und er giggelte amüsiert:" Und von deiner Seite mal ganz abgesehen, ich glaub bei deiner ansprechenden Röte würde es keiner übers Herz bringen euch zu trennen!"  
  
Auf diese anstößige Anmerkung folgte die erwartete Reaktion und Vegeta schlug wütend die Hand des anderen weg und knurrte gefährlich, doch zu dem Leidwesen des Sayajins brachte er keinen allzu bitterbösen Ausdruck zusammen, höchst wahrscheinlich verminderte das ungewollte Grinsen den einschüchternden Effekt. Trotzdem fauchte er:" Lass den Scheiß, du solltest endlich lernen dich mal deines Alters entsprechend zu benehmen und diese dumme Kommentare zu verkneifen!"  
  
Der Nephredo nickte zustimmend:" Klar, werd ich, irgendwann mal!"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"13:00 Uhr... uhm..." Der Sayajin seufzte, stellte die Uhr wieder auf das Nachtkästchen zurück und drehte sich wieder zur Seite, wobei er die Decke weit über seinen Kopf zog. Ein herzhaftes Gähnen war zu hören, gefolgt von einem verschlafenen Schmatzen und etwas, was tatsächlich einem Schnurren gleich kam.  
  
Mit dem Brautdasein kamen halt auch manch angenehme Nebeneffekte, wie zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass man so lange schlafen konnte, wie man wollte, ohne von einer herumnervenden und kreischenden Leiterin ( alias Ima... *g*) aus den Federn gescheucht zu werden. Das große Bett und das reichliche Essen kamen dann auch noch zu den Vorzügen dazu, doch Vegeta war im Moment zu müde um weiter über sein momentanes "Glück" nachzudenken, so rollte er sich in die weiche warme Decke, denn trotz der Tatsache, dass geheizt wurde, war die Zimmertemperatur doch etwas unter dem Geschmack des Mannes, aber wie er schon zu Genüge feststellen hatte können, nahmen Dämonen ihre Umwelt oft mit anderen Sinneseindrücken wahr als Menschen oder er.  
  
So döste der Sayajin ruhig vor sich hin, das wohlige Gefühl des eben aufgefüllten Magens im Hintergrund wahrnehmend und war kaum eine Sekunde später auch schon wieder im Traumland versunken. Soccos Besuch reichte schon ein paar Stunden zurück, er hatte schließlich noch vor dem Mittagessen seinen kleinen Abstecher hierher gemacht und Vegeta mit seiner Gegenwart beglückt (... ich hoffe man hört den strotzenden Sarkasmus raus...). Kurz nach ihm war auch schon Armath gekommen, nur um ihn zu sagen, dass er gleich wieder weg müsse, weil er mit ein paar der Fürsten noch was zu besprechen habe und dass er, Vegeta, sich keinen Sorgen wegen der späteren Unterhaltung mit seinem Vater machen sollte.  
  
Und von diesen Sorgen war er im Moment so weit entfernt wie von nichts anderem, eine angenehme Entspannung und Ruhe hatte sich in ihm breitgemacht und er sah zuweilen auch keinen Grund sich über irgendetwas den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn soweit hatte Socco schon recht gehabt, Armath würde ihn beschützen und er war ein angenehmes Gefühl diese Sicherheit zu haben.  
  
Ein hartes, kurzes Klopfen weckte den Sayajin jedoch so schnell wieder, wie er auch eingeschlafen war und im ersten Augenblick hatte Vegeta einige Schwierigkeiten damit sich aus der Decke zu schälen. Als er es nun doch vollbracht hatte, setzte er sich auf und brauchte eine Sekunde um seine noch ziemlich träge vor sich hinschleifenden Gedanken zu ordnen. Jedoch schreckte ihn ein zweites Klopf hoch und er sprang teils wütend, teils neugierig auf, denn er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wer ihn jetzt besuchen kommen wollte!  
  
Verdammt... wenn das wieder Socco ist trete ich dem Typen in seinen Allerwertesten... er hat wirklich die Gabe immer in den falschesten Momenten aufzukreuzen... Gähnend griff er nach dem zurechtgelegten Baraji und streifte ihn sich schnell über. Dann schritt er mit mulmigen Gefühl zur Tür, da ihm mit der Aufklärung seiner Gedanken auch klar wurde, dass ein zweiter Besuch von seinem Kameraden doch wirklich mehr als unwahrscheinlich war und drückte den Öffnungsmechanismus. Er hatte kein Problem damit ihn gleich auf Anhieb zu finden, denn inzwischen kannte er sich mit dem Ding beinahe besser aus als Armath selbst. Ein leises Zischen erfüllte den Raum und im selben Moment wich jegliche Farbe aus Vegetas Gesicht.  
  
  


Ein großer, schwarzer Dämon, mit weißen Pigmentmusterungen stand vor ihm und sah ihn aus seinem harten Gesicht mit den rotenschwarzen Augen ruhig an. Erschrocken taumelte der Sayajin einen Schritt zurück und musste um seine Beherrschung kämpfen, damit er nicht laut zu schreien anfing. Er konnte es nicht glauben, der König stand vor ihm, er allein, und Armath war nicht da!!!  
  
Für eine Wimpernschlag, der dem schwarzhaarigen Mann wie ein Jahrtausend vorkam, sahen sich beide nur ruhig an, Vegeta mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen und der König, dessen Blick kühl und besonnen war. In dieser Sekunde starb der Sayajin tausend Tode, er malte sich aus was alles nun passieren würde und spürte wie sein Magen das kurz zuvor gegessenen wieder rauswerfen wollte.  
  
"Ich hoffe ich störe nicht." Die dunkelrot schimmernden Augen sahen den völlig perplex dreinschauenden Mann fragend an und ein amüsierter Ausdruck machte sich in ihnen breit, als der König den beinahe verstört wirkenden Blick des anderen wahrnahm. Vegeta war nur im Stande den Kopf zu schütteln, doch das reichte als Antwort, der Dämon nickte und trat, ohne, dass er von Eile getrieben zu werden schien, ein. Überrascht sah ihn der Sklave nach und drehte sich dann auch vollends um, ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht dem schwarzen Dämonen den Rücken zuzukehren.  
  
"Mein Sohn ist zuweilen leider beschäftigt, Tocco, einer meiner Fürsten wollte mit ihm und seinen Brüdern eine Unterhaltung führen, so dachte ich mir, da ich im Moment sowieso etwas Zeit habe, werde ich das anstehende Gespräch, welches ich mit dir ja noch führen muss, etwas vorverlegen. Dass Molloc und die anderen meiner Leute fehlen wird doch wohl kaum stören, oder?" Der große König wandte sich, nachdem er seinen Blick eine kurze Weile durch das Zimmer wandern gelassen hatte, um und sah den Sayajin fragend an.  
  
Diesmal fand Vegeta zu seiner Stimme und er stotterte unsicher:" N... nein, ich... nein, es ist OK... kein Problem... ich wusste nur nicht, d... dass ihr kommt, Herr... ich..." Er brach ab, als der Dämon lächelnd die Hand hob und meinte:" Du muss nicht so nervös sein, ich werde dir nichts tun, einerseits hat mein Sohn dich ausgewählt und andererseits liegt mir nichts daran mit dir zu schlafen, ich bin mit meiner Frau vollends zufrieden."  
  
Vegeta nickte nur ungläubig, er war doch ziemlich überrascht so etwas zu hören, eigentlich dachte er, dass der König sich jetzt auf ihn stürzen würde... oder zumindest so etwas in der Art. Er kam jedoch nicht zum weiterdenken, denn der schwarze Dämon deutete ihn auf dem Bett Platz zu nehmen, was der Sayajin mit einigen Unbehagens dann auch tat. Der König lies sich ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken und so saßen sich beide gegenüber, der Mann am Bett, der Dämon am Boden, wobei der Zweite immer noch größer war als Vegeta.  
  
Ein banges Gefühl machte sich in der Brust des Sayajins breit und lies ihn das Luftholen sichtlich schwer fallen, irgendetwas in ihm, etwas, was sich über die letzen sieben Jahren in seiner Seele eingenistet hatte und mit jeder Schändung von den Dämonen gewachsen war, lies ihn misstrauisch jede Bewegung seines Gegenüber mit seinen dunklen Augen verfolgen. Dass der König ihn nichts tun würde glaubte er ihn, zumindest ein sehr kleiner Teil in ihm, doch der größere, der sich mit den Misstrauen im Einklang fand, verbot ihn diesen Glauben zu sehr zu vertrauen.  
  
"Du bist also kein Mensch?" Der schwarze Dämon hatte seine Hände ineinander gelegt und stütze sein Kinn darauf, seine Aufmerksamkeit war vollkommen auf Vegeta fixiert, was dieser auch mit einer unangenehmen Sicherheit wusste. Die Ruhe, die von dem anderen ausging, ließ die Unruhe in dem Sayajin nur noch wachsen und der Angesprochene vergrub seine Finger in dem weichen, samtartigen Stoff des Bettüberzuges, dadurch bekam er ein klein wenig mehr das Gefühl Halt zu haben.  
  
"Ja, Herr." Es war schwer das zweite Wort über die Lippen zu bringen, immer wenn der Sayajin an sein Volk dachte oder daran erinnert wurde, konnte er die kleine bissige Stimme in sich nur mühsam unterdrücken, die ihn stetig dazu aufforderte einen weiteren, seiner vielen dummen Fehler zu begehen, die ihn bei Molloc und den anderen Dämonen so interessant gemacht hatte.  
  
Der König nickte und wandte seinen Blick überraschenderweise von dem schwarzhaarigen Mann ab und lies es erneut durch das Zimmer streifen, wieder mit der gelassenen Art, so als hätte er keinen Grund zur Hast und wieder stieg das Unbehagen in Vegeta an. Die folgenden fünf Minuten wurden mit beiderseitigen Schweigen verbracht, zumindest nahm der Sklave an, dass es um die fünf Minuten gewesen sein mussten, denn seiner eigenen Wahrnehmung von fünf Stunden tat er nicht zuviel Wahres ab und verlies sich da eher auf den kleinen Wecker am Nachttisch.  
  
Vegeta sprach nichts, einerseits wusste er beim besten Willen nicht was er mit dem Dämonen plaudern sollte, andererseits hatte er Angst, er verstand nicht was der andere damit bezwecken wollte ihn in Schweigen zu hüllen. Wollte er ihn verunsichern!? Wenn, dann hatte er es geschaffte, denn der Sayajin konnte sich es nur schwer unterdrücken unruhig hin- und herzurutschen.  
  
"Armath ist mein jüngster Sohn, mein siebter um genau zu sein. Ich weiß nicht ob er dir das erzählt hat." Überrascht blickte Vegeta von dem Muster der Decke hoch, an welchem er seine Augen bis jetzt festgeheftet hatte und sah zu dem schwarzen Dämonen, der ihn nun wieder ruhig in Augenschein genommen hatte. Etwas verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, das hatte Armath in der Tat noch nicht, bis jetzt hatten sie nicht sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbringen können seit das Ergebnis der Brautschau festzustehen schien, da es nun sehr viel zu bereden gab und der junge Dämonenprinz von einer Unterredung zu nächsten rennen musste.  
  
Jeder Dämonenfürst musste seine Zustimmung einreichen, und bis auch Molloc hatten das jetzt auch alle getan, bei Wein und einem freundlichen Plausch erklärte der weiße Dämon, dass er leider nichts passendes unter dem Angebot der anderen Fürsten gefunden hatte und versicherte ihnen, wie ausgezeichnet ihre "Ware" trotzdem sei.  
  
Es wurde auch sehr viel über die folgende Krönung von dem baldigen neuen König geredet, soviel Vegeta mitbekommen hatte, wurde Armath, da er nun eine Braut hatte, bald gekrönt. Dies war doch ein recht seltsames Gefühl, musste sich der Sayajin eingestehen, wenn er daran dachte, es legte sich dann immer leises Bedauern über ihn... so dumm es auch klingen mochte, doch nach all den Jahren sehnte er sich immer noch danach seinen rechtmäßigen Platz als König einzunehmen. Nun, zumindest würde sich sein Wunsch ja in gewisser Weise erfüllen, er würde halt die Königin sein. Er konnte sich bei diesem Gedanken nur schwer die Tränen zurückhalten, doch in diesem Augenblick fuhr der schwarze Dämon fort, so als würde er den Schmerz des anderen genau spüren und ihm die Scharm ersparen wollen.  
  
"Bei uns Dämonen gibt es einheitlich nur einen König, seit Jahrtausenden von Jahrtausenden und diese König ist etwas Besonderes. Dämonen wie Molloc oder die andern Fürsten sind von Magie geschaffene Wesen, sie wurden nicht aus einem Organismus heraus gezeugt und sie sind auch unsterblich." Verblüffung machte sich in Vegeta breit, dies war ihm gänzlich neu, eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass Dämonen aus Eiern schlüpfen oder so etwas in der Richtung. Jetzt wurde ihm auch plötzlich klar, dass er bis jetzt noch keinen einzigen weiblichen Dämonen gesehen hatte!  
  
Tima hatte ihm zwar erzählt, dass es nur männliche Dämonen gab, doch hatte er dies irgendwie als Märchen aufgefasst, da er sich dies wirklich nicht vorstellen hatte können. Molloc war ein Mann, davon hatte er sich oft genug selbst überzeugen müssen, und wo es Männer gab, gab es normalerweise doch auch Frauen! Plötzlich kamen ihn die Namekianer in den Sinn, aber diese waren ja Asexuell, das zählte also nicht. Nein, das hatte Vegeta nun wirklich nicht gewusst.  
  


"Wir hingegen sind anders." Die Worte des Königs zogen die kurz abgeschweifte Aufmerksamkeit des Sayajins wieder auf sich und der schwarze Dämon erzählte weiter:" Ich, sowie mein Vater, mein Großvater, als auch meine Söhne, sind alle in dem Körper eines anderen Wesens herangereift. Wir sind die einzigen, die sich fortpflanzen können, die Nachwuchs zeugen können, jemanden der aus uns selbst hervorgeht und nicht aus dem Nichts geschaffen wird. Dadurch sind wir auch anders, wir sind stärker, in mancher Hinsicht klüger, weil wir überlegter handeln und nicht nur auf unseren Instinkt setzen und vor allem empfinden wir Gefühle wir Liebe und Zuneigung oder Mitleid.  
  
Wegen unserer Siege in Schlachten und Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen Rassen werden wir von den anderen Dämonen geschätzt und es ist schon vor Jahrhunderten zu einer Regel geworden, dass wir, das Königshaus, führen und leiten. Vielleicht mögen wir Dämonen dir ungemein grausam und brutal erscheinen, aber unter uns selbst verbindet und ein starkes Band der Loyalität und Freundschaft. Ich weiß nicht wieso dies so ist, aber mein Vater hat es mir so erklärt, dass unsere Rasse, da wir uns durch Magie vermehren und so nicht auf ein anderes Geschlecht angewiesen sind, sich untereinander mit jeden Artgenossen sehr verbunden fühlt, wir hegen eine Zuneigung füreinander, wir sehen uns gegenseitig als Familie an.  
  
So kam zum Beispiel auch noch nie eine Auflehnung gegenüber unserem Königsgeschlecht, sie lassen sich von uns leiten und vertrauen mir, so wie sie all meinen Vorfahren vertraut haben. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen sterben wir, wir werden zwar viel älter als Menschen, doch bleiben wir auf ewig Kinder im Vergleich zu unseren Artgenossen. Doch werden wir geachtet, als etwas besonderes, da unter unserer Führung kaum je eine Niederlage stattgefunden hatte und wir für viele Dinge Lösungen finden, die anderen niemals eingefallen wäre. Wir verstehen uns auf Verhandeln und halten unser Volk im Zaun, da es sonst schon oft zu einem gefährlichen Fehler gekommen wäre. Und genau das wissen sie auch.  
  
Molloc wurde geschaffen, als der Ur-, Ur-, Urgroßvater, des Urgroßvaters meines Urgroßvaters gerade geboren wurde und trotz seines Alters und seiner ungestümen, manchmal auflehnenden Art ist er ein treuer Freund. Dir mag dies vielleicht unvorstellbar vorkommen, doch Dämonen sind nicht schlecht, zumindest nicht aus bösen Willen heraus. Es ist ihre Art Sklaven zu halten, dies war schon so als der erste meines Geschlechts geboren wurde und dies wird auch so sein, wenn der letzte dieser Rasse stirbt. Manchmal sehe ich voll Abscheu auf das Spiel, welches sie mit dir und den anderen Unglücklichen treiben, doch dann muss ich daran denken, dass diese, meine Artgenossen, Gefühle wie Liebe oder Mitleid euch gegenüber nicht empfinden können. Es ist ihre Natur, nicht das kranke Verlangen eines gestörten Geistes."  
  
Vegeta war blass, er fühlte sich schlecht, er wollte diese Worte nicht hören, sie waren nicht wahr!!! Gemein und verlogen!!! Natürlich sagte er, dass die nicht böse sind, er ist der König, er selbst ist ja einer von ihnen!!!...  
  
Lange Zeit konnte sich der Sayajin über diese Worte aber nicht ärgern, denn der schwarze Dämon fuhr ruhig fort:" Armath ist ungestüm, er weiß es tief in seinen Geist, doch ist er jung und mit vielem nicht einverstanden. Es ist kein Zufall, dass er der Siebte ist, es ist eine alte Überlieferung die besagt, dass nur jeder Siebgeborene der Leiter unseres Volkes werden darf. So hat er sechs Brüder, so wie ich auch, sie sind älter und meistens bedachter in ihrem Handeln, doch fehlt ihnen allen der ungemeine Wille oder besser gesagt der Sturkopf mit dem wir Jüngsten gesegnet werden." Der König lächelte plötzlich und schien für einen Moment völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein.  
  
"Es sind auch wieder die Letztgebornen, die Kinder zeugen können, Horso, To und die anderen Brüder Armaths fühlen wie du, sie empfinden Mitgefühl, Zuneigung und andere Gefühle dergleichen, doch sie könnten niemals so eine innige Bindung eingehen wie ihr jüngerer Bruder und sie können sich nicht fortpflanzen. Die sechs Brüder werden Armath immer beistehen und ihm bei mancher schweren Entscheidung helfen, die Gefühle bringen nämlich nicht nur Gutes mit sich, man darf sich nicht von ihnen verblenden lassen. Und Armath ist nun an der Reihe meinen Platz zu übernehmen, er hat sein Alter erreicht und musste sich nur noch eine Gefährtin oder einen Gefährten aussuchen. Das bist nun wohl du." Die rotschwarzen Augen wandten sich nun wieder Vegeta zu, welcher ihn unsicher ansah. In ihm hatte sich eine Vorahnung, eine wirklich schreckliche Vorahnung gebildet, er hoffte er würde sich irren!  
  
"Herr... wie soll Armath Kinder zeugen, wenn... wenn er mit mir..." Der schwarze Dämon sah ihn ernst an, sehr ernst, so als hätte er nur auf diese Frage gewartet und begann mit gedämpft Stimme zu sprechen:" Vegeta, die Nanolath meines Maresokach war ein Mann. Bei uns zählt das Geschlecht nicht, jedenfalls nicht viel, ein Mann ist hier ebenso im Stande ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen wie eine Frau." Der Sayajin war leichenblass, er zweifelte nicht an der Wahrheit dieser Worte doch zwang sich eine Frage über seine Lippen:" Wie..."  
  
"Magie, Vegeta. Sie wird dir ermöglichen ein Kind auszutragen, es wird in deinem Körper heranreifen wie in dem einer Frau, doch verlangt die folgende Geburt dann doch einen medizinischen Eingriff." Ein Schweigen folgte, der Dämon sagte nichts mehr, er bedachte Vegeta nur mit einem ruhigen Blick und schien zu warten.  
  
Der Sayajin zitterte, er hatte wieder zu zittern begonnen, das soeben Gehörte kam ihm so suspekt vor wie nichts, dass er je in seinem bisherigen Leben gehört hatte und trotzdem wusste er das es nicht gelogen war. Aber dies stand hier auch nicht zur Debatte, er wusste nun warum der König gekommen war, dieser wollte mit ihm darüber ungestört reden, seine Meinung dazu wissen und ihn vielleicht sogar eine kleine Hilfestellung geben.  
  
"I... ich..." Tränen begannen über seine blassen Wangen zu rinnen und der zitternde Mann begann seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Vegeta schluchzte auf und wischte sich über seine nassen Augen, wohl wissend, dass er dadurch den Tränenfluss nur umso stärker antrieb. "I... ich... nein... ich kann das ni... nicht..." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände und begann immer heftiger zu weinen, er wusste, dass ihm nun keine Wahl mehr gestellt wurde, er hatte damit zugestimmt, indem er zu Armath "ja" gesagt hatte und nun, nachdem beinahe schon alle Vorbereitungen getroffen wahren konnte er gar nicht mehr nein sagen, schon gar nicht weil Molloc ihn zerfleischen würde, wenn er ihn in die Finger kriegen würde.  
  
"Vegeta, dir bleibt keine Wahl und das weißt du. Doch es wird nicht so schrecklich sein, am Anfang wirst du etwas Angst haben, doch es wird nicht weh tun und du wirst ein Leben gebären, ein Leben, welches du lieben wirst." Der schwarze Dämon war aufgestanden und zu dem weinenden Mann gegangen, er stand knapp neben ihn und hatte eine Hand auf den zitternden Kopf gelegt.  
  
"Nein..." Der Sayajin wollte sterben, er wollte so dringend sterben, es war ihm egal ob er einfach verschwinden würde, ob er die anderen nie wiedersehen würde, er wollte nur weg bevor... Er schluchzte scharf auf und wimmerte gequält, warum hatte Armath ihm dies nicht gesagt!? Er hätte nie und nimmer ja gesagt...  
  
"Armath dachte, dass du es weißt, er hat es dir nicht deshalb nicht gesagt, weil er es dir verheimlichen wollte bis du plötzlich ein neues Leben in dir trägst. Er hat nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass du es nicht wissen könntest und um ehrlich zu sein war ich auch ziemlich überrascht als mit die Arotavo sagte, dass du noch keine Ahnung davon hast. Aber nun kannst du nicht mehr zurück, Molloc würde dich töten, oder noch schlimmeres mit dir tun und mein Sohn könnte dich dann auch nicht schützen. Vegeta, es wird nicht so schlimm und es gibt einen unvergleichlichen Lohn für deine Aufgabe." Vegeta hob zitternd den Kopf, er sah den Dämonen verwirrt an, was sollte das nun wieder sein!?  
  
"Du darfst sterben." Die dunklen Augen sahen ihn ruhig an, währen die Hand weiter ruhig durch seine Haare strich. "Nachdem du sieben Kinder in die Welt gesetzt hast wirst du mit Armath sterben, deine Seele wird frei sein und du kannst von diesem Ort weg, das ist etwas, was andere Sklaven hier nie bekommen werden, ihre Seelen schlafen zwar ein, aber sie werden auf ewig hier, in ihren Körpern gefangen sein." Der Sayajin schauderte bei dem Gedanken, doch war dies wirklich ein lohnenswertes Argument.  
  
Wenn er nicht lebend hier wegkommen könnte, so doch wenigstens tot und im Jenseits würde er die anderen wiedertreffen... Es war schrecklich, er wollte das nicht machen, er wollte keine Kinder kriegen, er wollte nicht noch tiefer sinken, er war ein Mann, ein Kämpfer, doch war dies egal, wenn er sterben wollte, oder auch wenn er es nicht wollte, er musste es tun, er konnte gar nicht mehr zurück!!!  
  
Erneut schluchzte der Sayajin scharf auf und drückte sein Gesicht wieder in seine Hände, er fühlte sich einfach grässlich!!!  
  
"Vegeta, glaub mir, es wird nicht ewig so schrecklich sein, du wirst dich daran gewöhnen, du wirst beginnen Armath zu lieben und die Kinder die du austragen wirst, so wie all die anderen vor dir auch. Vielleicht erscheint es dir undenkbar, aber du wirst es schaffen und nun schlaf, ich werde die Arotavo bitten die etwas Tee zu bringen, Armath kommt auch bald. Ruh dich aus." Vegeta fühlte sich plötzlich schwer, seine Augenlieder fielen ohne sein Zustimmen zu und er sackte nach hinten, und kaum eine Minute später war er in einen Schlaf übergeglitten, in welchen er all die Sorgen für kurze Zeit vergessen konnte. Und er träumte, er träumte von dem letzen anderen Wesen, welches ihm nun Trost spenden konnte, selbst wenn es nicht da war. (2)  
  


Behutsam strich Armath über die blasse, weiche Haut des Sayajins, welcher noch tief zu schlafen schien. Er lag neben diesem in seinen großem Bett und beobachtete Vegeta schon seit er wieder von der Besprechung zurückgekommen war. Seine Fingerspitzen zogen sich langsam über die Konturen seines Gesichts, über das Kinn, fuhren die weichen Lippen nach, weiter über die Wangen, bis hin zur Stirn und wieder zurück. Der weiße Dämon seufzte leise und seine Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment.  
  
Als er sich vorhin, nach einen kurzen Abstecher zu Horsos, auf den Weg hierher gemacht hatte, war er seinem Vater begegnet und er hatte sofort gewusst, dass dieser sich schon mit Vegeta unterhalten haben musste, da er aus seiner Richtung gekommen war. Eigentlich war er wütend gewesen, da er dem Sayajin beistehen hatte wollen und weil er wusste, dass dieser sich vor seinem Vater fürchtete. Doch der König hatte ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen und ihm nur gesagt, dass er mit Vegeta gesprochen hatte und nun alles geregelt sei. Armath war erleichtert, dass der König nun vollends zustimmte, aber dann war ihm der ernste Blick von diesem aufgefallen und er hatte gefragt ob es irgendwelche Probleme gab.  
  
Nun war er hier, fühlte sich schlecht und schuldig: Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung davon gehabt, dass du nichts von der Nachwuchszeugung wusstest, eigentlich hatte ich angenommen gehabt, dass dies unter dem Sklaven im Allgemeinen bekannt sei, jedoch war dies anscheinend nicht der Fall.Hätte ich gewusst, dass du nichts von der Pflicht wusstest, die mit dem "Königinnendasein" anfällt, hätte ich dich niemals ohne deine Zustimmung gefragt. Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte dir unter keinen Umständen weh tun... ich liebe dich so sehr, Vegeta... ich fühle mich deswegen so ungeheuer schuldig... Dieses wundervolle Wesen, er wollte ihm kein Leid zufügen, er wirkte so zerbrechlich und klein, Armath hätte ihm gerne alle Schmerzen die ihm je angetan wurden oder die ihm noch bevor standen abgenommen. Er empfand für den anderen etwas, was er noch nie für irgendjemanden empfunden hatte und was er auch nie wieder für irgendjemanden empfinden würde.  
  
Wieder lies er seine Fingerspitzen sanft über den Körper des anderen fahren, über die Arme, mit den sehnigen Muskeln, die dem Sayajin eine ungeheure Eleganz verliehen, aber trotzdem keinen Schutz gaben. Der weiße Dämon fragte sich, wie stark der schlafende Mann wohl früher einmal gewesen sein musste, er konnte jetzt sogar noch eine schwache Präsenz dieser ehemaligen, nun durch Magie unterdrückten und verkümmerten, Stärke wahrnehmen. Wie gern würde er diesem seine Kraft und seinen Stolz wieder zurückgeben, ihm die Wunden und Schmerzen lindern, die ihm angetan wurden, so lange.  
  
Armath hatte seinen Kopf auf seinen anderen Arm gebettet und seine, in der Dunkelheit schimmernden Augen, beobachteten die kleine Gestalt neben ihm und schenkten dieser seine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit. Tima hatte ihm vorhin, nachdem er zu ihr wegen eines Beruhigungstees gegangen war, erklärt, dass er nun für Vegeta da sein müsste und ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit geben sollte, da dieser es nun sehr schwer haben würde, was der junge Dämon sowieso schon wusste. Der Sayajin war stolz und nicht nur der Umstand, dass sein Stolz geradezu getreten wurde, indem er ein Kind austragen musste, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass etwas Fremdes in seinem Körper heranwachsen würde, machte diesem Angst.  
  
Es war inzwischen schon später Abend, halb Zehn, aber bis auf Armath und Vegeta lag bestimmt noch niemand im gesamten Anwesen Mollocs in seinem Bett, da die Vorbereitungen für die Abreise, welcher spontan auf Morgen angesetzt worden war, eingehalten werden sollte. Der weiße Dämon hätte eigentlich auch noch einiges zu erledigen gehabt, aber sein Vater hatte ihm erlaubt nun doch bei seinem Liebsten zu verbringen. Manchmal wurde Armath aus seinem Erzeuger nicht schlau, er war streng und wirkte oft hart und gefühllos, doch dann wiederum gab er eine Seite zum Vorschein, an der man sehen konnte, dass er nicht so war, dass er sehr wohl mitfühlen konnte und, dass er genau wusste, wie man sich um eine verletzte Seele zu kümmern hatte.  
  
Der schwache Schein des Nachtlichts lies die sowieso schon blasse Haut in einem wunderschön anzusehenden Weiß erstrahlen und der junge Prinz konnte seine Hände einfach nicht von dieser verlockenden Versuchung lassen, jede Berührung lies einen wohligen Schauer durch seinen Unterleib zucken und er stellte sich nur zu gerne vor, wie es wohl sein würde den anderen eng an sich geschlungen zu fühlen, den rasenden Herzschlag des anderen und dessen erregtes Keuchen wahrzunehmen...  
  
Sanft glitten seine Finger über die Wange des anderen und Armath sog seine Lungen voll Luft und stieß sie bekümmert wieder aus. Er war aufgeregt und ein wenig besorgt wenn er an den Moment dachte, wo sie beide miteinander schlafen würden, wo er die süßen Lippen des anderen kosten durfte und seine Hände über dessen perfekten Körper wandern lassen konnte.  
  


Ein leises, kaum hörbares Stöhnen ließen den weißen Dämon seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Sayajin zuwenden, welcher nun langsam aufzuwachen schien. Seine Augen waren gebannt auf das Gesicht des anderen gerichtet, welches bis zu dem jetzigen Augenblick völlig entspannt gewesen war und dessen Muskeln nun langsam wieder zu erwachen schienen. Dann verharrte Vegeta ganz plötzlich eine Sekunde, als er die Nähe des anderen wahrnahm und er schien panikartig seine Gedanken zu ordnen zu versuchen.  
  
"Vegeta..." Armath spürte ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er erkannte, dass seine Stimme den anderen tatsächlich etwas beruhigte und er strich dem Sayajin sanft über die Wange, nachdem dieser ihn mit seinen schwarzen Opalen erfasst hatte. Er wirkte blass und verwirrt, so als wäre er momentan noch nicht ganz Herr seiner Gedanken und müsse sich erst auf die Suche nach dem Schlüssel zu den Antworten von den Tausenden an Fragen, die sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelten, begeben.  
  
Vorsichtig lies der Dämon seine Hand zu dem Rücken des anderen wandern und zog ihn behutsam an sich. Vegeta lies ihn, er sah ihn nur weiterhin still an. Armath seufzte innerlich, er sah in den schwarzen Augen des anderen, dass dieser die Antwort auf die Fragen soeben gefunden hatte, als sich ein leidlicher Ausdruck über das Gesicht des Sayajins legte.  
  
Einige Zeit geschah dann nichts, der Prinz zog den anderen nicht näher an sich, da er diesen nicht beunruhigen oder bedrängen wollte und auch Vegeta verhielt sich vollkommen still. Dann ganz plötzlich, so als wäre von einer Sekunde auf die andere Leben in den kleineren Körper gefahren, schmiegte er sich an die muskulöse Brust des weißen Dämonen. Überrascht wusste Armath im ersten Moment nicht so recht ob er den anderen nun berühren durfte oder nicht, eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass dieser zu weinen beginnen würde oder ihn anschreien würde, weil er ihm nichts von der Pflicht des Kinderkriegens gesagt hatte.  
  
Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, der Sayajin hatte sich eng an den größeren Körper geschmiegt und der weiße Dämon begann nun, nach einigen Zögerns, sanft durch die wirren Haare des anderen zu streicheln. Es war ein schönes Gefühl für den Prinzen Vegeta so nah an sich zu haben, seine Haut an ihn gepresst und seinen warmen Atem auf seiner Brust.  
  
"Armath..." Der Angesprochne sah auf den Mann herab, welcher jedoch nicht aufsah und fragte freundlich:" Ja?" Eine kurze Pause folgte bevor Vegeta weiter sprach:" Ich habe... Angst..." Besorgt sah der Dämon auf den anderen herab, er spürte warme Tränen auf seiner Brust und zog ihn näher an sich.  
  
"Ich weiß." Mit großer Umsicht begann er den anderen mit sich zu ziehen, als er sich auf den Rücken drehte, so dass der Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte. Seine Finger begannen den zitternden Kopf zu kraulen und er sprach leise:" Es tut mir leid, Vegeta, ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass du keine Ahnung davon hast. Ich hätte es dir niemals verheimlicht, ich würde dir nie absichtlich wehtun, bitte glaube mir." Seine Hand hielt nun inne und ruhte auf den Kopf des anderen, als er ruhig fortfuhr:" Meine Nano hatte damals auch Angst, sie hat mir oft erzählt, dass sie damals nur ja gesagt hatte weil sie dem Gedanken, irgendwann sterben zu dürfen nicht widerstehen konnte. Anfangs liebte sie meinen Mares nicht, zumindest nicht richtig... doch nun ist es anders. Sie liebt ihn und ihre Kinder... Es ist schwer, das weiß ich und könnte ich, würde ich dir deine schwere Bürde abnehmen oder wenigstens erleichtern. Aber es geht nicht...  
  
Du wirst meine Nanolath mögen, Vegeta, sie kann sehr gut mit anderen umgehen und ich glaube sie wird dir viel Trost geben können. Falls du Angst hast, dass du Schaden nehmen könntest, weil ein Kind in dir heranwächst, kann ich dich beruhigen, die Magie schützt dich davor, du wirst es nur fühlen, den Herzschlag, seine Bewegungen, sein..."  
  
Armath brach ab, als der Sayajin laut aufschluchzte und sich von ihm wegdrückte, er sah ihn verwirrt an, er wusste nicht was er falsch gemacht hatte. Vegeta rutschte zum Rand und stand auf, seine Beine schienen ihn gerade noch so zu tragen, denn immer wieder kämpfte er damit nicht zusammenzubrechen. Als der weiße Dämon ihm behutsam seinen Arm um die Brust legte, so dass er besser stehen konnte, schrie der Sayajin nur leise auf und versuchte sich wütend von dem anderen loszureißen. Er schlug zornig gegen ihn, wohl wissend, dass diesen es nicht einmal kitzelte und begann sich immer mehr den Tränen hinzugeben.  
  
Eine unverholende Verzweiflung hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und ließ ihn immer wütender gegen den anderen schlagen. Der weiße Prinz sah ihn besorgt an, ließ ihn seine Wut aber abreagieren, er wusste, dass der Sayajin schon lange keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt hatte seinen Zorn und seine Verzweiflung raus zu lassen.  
  


  
Vegeta fühlte sich schrecklich, er fühlte sich so ungemein elend, je mehr ihm klar wurde, was er nun wieder durchzustehen hatte, umso größer wurde seine Wut und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ich werde nie hier wegkommen, ich werde eine Kind kriegen, ich werde es in mir heranwachsen fühlen...  
  
"Oh Gott..." Der Boden wurde unter den Füßen des Mannes weggezogen, als er laut aufkeuchte und hätte Armath ihn nicht gefangen, wäre er zusammengesackt. Vegeta spürte wie er hochgehoben wurde und wie er sich kaum eine Sekunde später wieder im Bett wiederfand, wo er sich dem immer größer werdenden Gefühl der Verzweiflung hingab. Ihm war schlecht, er hatte Kopfschmerzen und eine ungemeine Kälte begann sich in seine Muskeln zu fressen und ihn zu erfüllen.  
  
"Shhh, Vegeta, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich noch mehr verletzen. Beruhig dich, es wird alles gut, du wirst sehen, meine Nano wird dir sicher helfen... Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast... dass du dich davor fürchtest etwas, was du hasst in dir wachsen zu spüren und... dass der Hass dann vielleicht nach und nach verschwinden könnte..." Der Sayajin wimmerte gequält auf und schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf, während er seine Hände fest auf sein Gesicht presste.  
  
Vegeta keuchte scharf auf, als der Dämon seine Hände unter ihn durchschob und ihn an sich zog, so dass er dessen Wärme eng an sich fühlte. Das Zittern, welches von ihn wieder Besitz ergriffen hatte, wurde allmählich leichter und auch die Tränen ließen nach. Ein angenehmes Gefühl der Geborgenheit ging von Armath aus und der Sayajin beruhigte sich langsam.  
  
Die Worte des anderen waren wahr, er fürchtete sich davor, dass er das Wesen, dieses widerwärtige Ding, welches in ihm heranreifen würde, tatsächlich lieben lernen könnte... Das durfte einfach nicht sein, dadurch würde er nicht nur sich selbst verraten, er würde auch seine Freiheit verlieren!!! Er war in einer Sackgasse, aus welcher es keinen Weg raus gab!!!  
  
"Vegeta, ich liebe dich." Der Sayajin spürte, wie der andere ihn sanft zu wiegen begann und zudem ein Lied zu summen anstimmte. So dauerte es kaum zwei Minuten, bis der erschöpfte Mann herzhaft gähnte und kaum weitere drei Minuten später war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Der junge Dämon strich nochmals sanft über den, nun ruhig an ihn gebetteten Kopf des anderen und seufzte, er hoffte es würde diesem bald besser gehen. Morgen in der Früh würden sie aufbrechen und am Abend würden sie wieder zu Hause sein und dann würde er seine Mutter bitten mit dem Sayajin zu reden. Sie hatte wirklich ein außerordentliches Gespür dafür die richtigen Worte zu finden... ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn. ;)  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  


(1) Durch den Zauber, der das ewige Leben des Sayajins bewerkstelligt hat sich auch Vegetas Körper verändert, also fehlende Kraft, weniger Muskulatur und die Haare von ihm wachsen nun auch (also nix mehr mit Friseur- Verweigerung!!! *g*). Außerdem hat er nun weiche, nicht mehr widerspenstige Haare! 

(2) Falls jemand nicht wissen sollte, um wem es sich bei diesem Wesen handelt, es ist Son-Goku. :)  
  



	21. A new home

Neu Überarbeite

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

Kapitel 21: A new home  
  
"Genial!!!!!!!!!" Surok fielen beinahe die Augen raus, als er und die anderen nun endlich, nach einer zehnstündigen maternden Reise, den Umfang ihrer neuen Heimat richtig ermessen konnten. "Boah!!!" Erneut verlieh der rothaarige Sklave seinem Erstaunen lauthals Ausdruck und ließ seinen Blick, sowie die anderen Neuankömmlinge auch, bewundernd von einer Seite der riesigen Anlage zur anderen wandern und wiederholte seinen Enthusiasmus immer wieder gut hörbar, wobei ihm die umstehenden Dämonen schon genervte Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
Der Komplex war riesig, so hoch, dass er schon in die Wolkendecke eintauchte, bevor man ein Ende sehen konnte und so breit, dass der Untergrund als eigenes Land durchgehen hätte könnten. Jeder der Sklaven sah fasziniert auf das gigantische Gebäude und jedem verschlug es im ersten Moment die Sprache (wohl gemerkt, bis auf den jüngsten von ihnen ;)!  
  
Schon am Vormittag, als sie zum ersten Mal nach Jahren, Jahrzehnten oder Jahrtausenden ihr Gefängnis verlassen und seit dieser langen Zeit wieder einmal einen Himmel mit Wolken und Sonnenlicht zu Auge bekommen hatten, war jeder von ihnen in kurze Euphorie ausgebrochen, die sich ziemlich schnell wieder gelegt hatte, als sie die warnenden und giftigen Blicke ihrer dämonischen Begleiter gesehen hatten. Doch ihre Laune war nicht gesunken, im Gegenteil schien jeder von ihnen erpicht darauf zu sein seine neue Heimat zu sehen und sogar eine extrem lange Reise konnte diesen Enthusiasmus nicht mindern.  
  
Sie waren auf dem Rücken eines riesigen Drachens geflogen bei dessen Anblick Socco gleich weiche Knie bekommen hatte, da dieser wirklich angsteinflößend gefährlich und vor allem mehr als hungrig aussah.  
  
Mit Shenlong hatte er wenig am Hut, dass hatte Vegeta gleich erkannt als er dieses gigantische Wesen erblickt hatte. Dieser war nicht der Sprache mächtig und würde sie höchstens als keinen Happen zwischendurch ansehen, wenn die Wächter ihn nicht streng im Auge behalten hätten. Die mächtigen Zahnreihen, welche so lang waren wie sie selbst und aus seinem länglichen Maul ragten, taten nicht gerade dazu bei eine etwas innigere Beziehung zu dem Monster aufbauen zu wollen.  
  
So hatten sie die folgenden Stunden auf dem großen Rücken dieses Ungetüms verbracht und nach anfänglichen Bedenken festgestellt, dass es nicht einmal so unbequem war. Nur der heftige Windzug hatten etwas gestört, da auf dem breiten Schuppenpanzer dieses mächtigen Wesens nicht sehr viele Schutz vor den Böen vorhanden gewesen war und es auch mit den Festhaltgelegenheiten eher schlecht ausgesehen hatte.  
  
Unter ihnen waren weite Landstriche in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit vorbeigezogen, manche bewohnt, die meisten jedoch leer, manche mit Wäldern, andere mit Felder und wieder ein paar nur mit Felsen und Gestein. Als sie ca. die Hälfte ihres Weges zurückgelegt hatten, hatte sich auf einmal ein weiter azurblauer Ozean unter ihnen auszubreiten begonnen und Palles hatte es tatsächlich geschafft sogar in dieser Höhe seekrank zu werden.  
  
Die meisten von ihnen hatten nun steife, von dem Wind durchgefrorene Glieder und auch der Nacken tat von dem stundenlangen Sitzen und sich an den Drachen irgendwie Festklammern weh. Festklammern deswegen, da sie, trotz der Breite des Drachenrückens, nicht vollkommen drauf vertraut hatten, dass es sie nicht trotzdem wegblasen hätte können, allein schon deshalb, weil Tros am Beginn der Reise von einer Böe erfasst worden war und rücklings Purzelbäume zu schlagen begonnen hatte bis er beinahe über den Rand gestürzt wäre, wenn ihm nicht einer der vielen Dämonen, welche rundherum selbst flogen, aufgefangen hätte.  
  
Dieser schien dann aber glatt einen Moment mit dem Gedanken zu spielen den Sklaven dennoch einfach fallen zu lassen, doch als Tros dies bemerkt hatte, hatte er so heftig zu schreien und zappeln begonnen, dass der arme Dämon von dem überraschenden Gebrülle beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hätte und der König, welcher etwas weiter vorne flog, diesen einen bösen und warnenden Blick zugeworfen hatte.  
  
Nun standen alle halbwegs aufrecht und mit viel Geächze und Gestöhne da und bewunderten trotz der schmerzenden Gelenke die prächtige Aussicht, da die weiten Wälder um dem Schloss herum wirklich atemberaubend schön waren. Sie hatten alle ein tiefgrünes Blätterdach und der angenehme Geruch von Laub und nasser Erde lag in der Luft. Der Himmel, welcher hellblau strahlte und die zwei Sonnen, wo eine gerade unterging, gaben all dem hier beinahe ein märchenhaftes Aussehen und wären die Dämonen nicht da gewesen hätten sie sich sogar gefreut hierher gekommen zu sein.  
  


Die Dämonen, nachdem alle gelandet waren, streckten sich nun ebenfalls ausgiebig und begannen ihre inzwischen schon träge werdenden Flügel anzulegen. Auch jeder von diesen schien nach der langen Reise ziemlich erschöpft, da, bis auch Armath, jeder aus eigener Kraft geflogen war und auf das Drachentaxi verzichtet hatte.  
  
Der weiße Dämon hatte es vorgezogen auf dem Rücken des großen Ungetüms zu fliegen da er Vegeta den Flug so angenehm wie möglich bereiten hatte wollen, trotz des eiskalt einschneidenden Windes und des, für den noch immer recht erschöpft wirkenden Sayajins, recht unsicheren Haltes.  
  
Armath hatte auf der Schuppenhaut Platz genommen und seinen zukünftigen Partner zu sich gezogen, ihn in seine Arme genommen und seine Flügel um ihn gelegt, damit es ihm nicht zu kalt wurde und er sich nicht festhalten brauchte.  
  
Die ganze Reise über hatte sich Vegeta eng an den Dämonen geschmiegt und versucht zu schlafen, er war so unglaublich müde gewesen und ihm war auch ein wenig übel. Doch der weiße Prinz hatte ihn behutsam am Nacken zu kraulen begonnen, so dass der Sayajin sich schnell entspannt hatte und ziemlich bald eingedöst war.  
  
Vegeta hatte mit halb geöffneten Augen den vorbeiziehenden Wolken zugesehen und die warme Nähe des anderen auf sich einwirken lassen. Die Kälte, die sich seit letztem Abend tief in seine Knochen genagt hatte, ließ, trotz der niedrigen Temperatur, die hier oben herrschte, tatsächlich etwas nach und der Sayajin hatte für einige Stunden sogar einschlafen können.  
  
Ein leichter Nieselregen hatte ihn dann wieder aus dem Schlaf erweckt und der ehemalige Sklave war dann doch ziemlich froh gewesen die ledernen, wasserundurchlässigen Flügel um sich geschlungen zu haben. Um seine Freunde hatte er sich in diesem Augenblick aber um einiges mehr Sorgen gemacht als um sich selbst, da diese vor dem Regen weder durch einen Schirm noch einen Dämonenflügel geschützt waren. Armath hatte dies schnell bemerkt und etwas in seiner Muttersprache nach hinten gerufen. Darauf hatte kaum drei Minuten später jeder der anderen Fluggäste eine warme Decke fest um sich geschlungen und schickte Dankgebete zu seinen jeweiligen Gott, da es wirklich schrecklich kalt geworden war.  
  
Vegeta, welcher in Gedanken versunken war, wurde durch das unwillige Knurren des Drachen wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurückgerufen. Er blickte sich um und sah wie die riesige Echse langsam, mit widerwilligen Funkeln in den Augen, von ihnen weggeführt wurde, der sehnsüchtige Blick, der ihm galt, verriet ihm auch schnell den Grund für den Widerwillen. Das er nun der Gefahr entging als Abendessen oder Mittagessen, er wusste nicht was für eine Tageszeit hier war, zu enden, machte ihm den Abschied nicht sonderlich schwer und trotzdem wandte er seine schwarzen Augen nur ungern von dem großen, furchteinflößenden, aber trotzdem irgendwie schönen Wesen ab.  
  
Sein Kopf kehrte sich wieder Richtung Schloss zu und er seufzte leise: Es ist gigantisch, wie es wohl erst von Innen aussehen wird... Ich will da nicht rein... ich will nicht... Wenigstens bin ich nun von Molloc weg... aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass auf meine momentane Situation der Spruch "Vom Regen in die Traufe" perfekt passt... warum muss das alles nur passieren... Der Sayajin seufzte leise und schaute sich um, um auf andere Gedanke zu kommen. Die Dämonen rings um ihm herum begannen sich langsam wieder zu Gruppen zu formatieren und schienen nur noch auf einen Befehl des Königs oder ihres jeweiligen Vorgesetzten zu warten.  
  
"Vegeta." Eine warme Hand legte sich auf sein Kreuz und der Mann sah überrascht auf, direkt in Armaths Gesicht. Der junge Dämon lächelte freundlich und blickte dann ebenfalls in Richtung Schloss, seine Augen schienen irgendwie Erleichterung auszustrahlen und er sprach ruhig:" Ich bin froh, dass wir hier sind, ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass Molloc seine Zustimmung wirklich verweigert, dem Dickkopf hätte ich es ohne Weiteres zugetraut." Der Prinz seufzte und grinste dann glücklich. Vegeta stimmte ihm zu, diese Befürchtung hatte er auch gehabt, besonders weil er die hasserfüllten Blicke immer auf sich ertragen musste, doch der rote Dämon hatte heute Morgen ohne viel Tara dem Prinzen seine Einwilligung gegeben und ihm viel Glück gewünscht. Ihm selbst, Vegeta, hatte er keinen Blickes gewürdigt, wofür der schwarzhaarige Mann auch wirklich mehr als dankbar war.  
  
  


Ja... wenigstens bin ich nun von dem roten Dämon weg, das allein ist ein Gedanke, der mich fröhlich stimmen sollte... Das stimmte wirklich, das wusste der Sayajin auch, aber aus einem ihm unklaren Grund vernahm er keinerlei Erleichterung oder Frohsinn.  
  
Armath bedachte seinen zukünftigen Gefährten mit einen ernsten und besorgten Blick:" Ich hoffe, dass es Vegeta bald nicht mehr so schwer fällt mit seinem Schicksal überein zu kommen... Ich weiß wie unfair es ihm gegenüber ist aber ich werde alles tun, damit es nun nicht mehr so schwer auf seinen Schultern lastet... Der junge Dämon legte behutsam eine Hand auf den rücken des anderen und sprach leise:" Komm, Vegeta, wir müssen los." Seine Hand begann ihn sanft zu drücken und er setzte sich ohne Widerstand mitsamt ihm und dem Rest in Bewegung.  
  
Teilweise war es die Verzweiflung der neu über ihn hereinbrechende Schmach, die Vegeta jeglicher Kraft für einen weiteren Aufstand beraubte, doch andererseits wuchs seine Neugier und Aufregung ins Unermessliche und vermochten es sogar die trotzigen Befürchtungen und Ängste ein wenig wieder in den Tiefen seines Geistes zu vergraben. So trat er nun durch eines der vielen gigantischen Tore, die in das Schloss führten und zugleich in einen weiteren neuen Lebensabschnitt.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  



	22. In the castle

Neu Überarbeitet

((((((((((((((((((((((

Kapitel 22: In the castle  
  
Das allmählich aufkommende Dämmerlicht durchflutete den großen Saal, in welchem der neue Gefährte des weißen Prinzen willkommen geheißen wurden. Tischreihe an Tischreihe war mit Essen und Wein und andren Leckereien gedeckt, die hohen Wände waren mit dickem weißen und silbrig schimmernden Stoff behangen und das Geräusch von Hunderten, sich gut unterhaltenden Stimmen lag in der Luft. Wie damals in Mollocs Haus wurde nun auch hier ein prachtvolles Fest geschmissen, an die zweihundert Dämonen hatten sich in der mächtigen Halle eingefunden und reichten Speis und Trank mitsamt gutgelaunten Geplauder herum.  
  
Vegeta saß zusammen mit Armath, seinen Brüdern, dem König und noch weiteren Dämonen an einer langen Tafel am oberen Ende des Saales, hinter welcher ein riesiges, in der Höhe nach ovales Fenster die Sicht auf ein weites Tal mit See und Wasserfall preisgab. Die Scheibe war aus bläulichem Glas und warf einen weichblauen Film auf den Sayajin, sowie auf die anderen Gäste am Tisch. Außer ihm war noch ein anderer Nichtdämon in der Reihe, Kima, Armaths Mutter, der er vorhin nur flüchtig vorgestellt worden war, weil der Hunger gedrängt hatte.  
  
Die schwarzen Augen des Mannes warfen der Frau immer wieder einen schnellen und vorsichtigen Blick zu, bevor er sie wieder auf das köstliche Essen richtete, welches bei ihm jedoch nur geringen Appetit abverlangte. Er war aufgeregt, müde und ihm war ein wenig schlecht, er hatte die Befürchtung, dass er wieder krank werden würde, irgendwie ging es ihm nicht gut.  
  
Es muss wegen der ganzen Aufregung sein... und der Furcht... haha, kaum zu glauben, was für ein jämmerlicher Angsthase ich doch geworden bin... 

Der Sayajin konnte sich nur mit aller Macht ein schmerzliches Aufkeuchen unterdrücken und ließ seinen Blick stattdessen wieder vorsichtig durch die Halle wandern, um sich ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, wobei ihm jedoch augenblicklich wieder ein Schauer durchzog: So viele Dämonen auf einen Haufen... für meinen Geschmack viel zu viele... am liebsten wäre ich wieder im Waschsaal... irgendwo anders, nur nicht hier... nicht unter diesen Bestien... In dieser Sekunde war der größte Wunsch des ehemaligen Sklaven, dass er sich wo verkriechen und das Ganze, ohne davon Notiz nehmen zu müssen, an sich vorbeiziehen lassen hätte können. 

Aber nicht nur die Gegenwart der gefährlichen und mächtigen Wesen setzen ihm dieses Mal zu, sondern die Tatsache, dass er immer wieder mit großem Interesse in Augenschein genommen wurde. Jeder Dämon in dem Saal hatte sich schon mindestens zwei Mal zu ihm umgewandt und ihn genauestens mit dem Blick abgetastet.

Und genau das hasste er! Er wollte nicht von allen begafft und angeglotzt werden, er kam sich so dumm und schändlich vor: Ich bin keine verdammte Puppe, die man wie dämlich angafft weil sie "neu" ist!!! Scheiße... Vegeta verschloss für einen Moment seine schwarzen Opale vor diesem für ihn schrecklich demütigenden Spektakel und atmete tief durch: Ich sollte endlich aufhören mir vorzumachen, als wäre ich es nicht... ich bin hier doch nicht mehr als eine einfach „Puppe"... Der Gedanke, welcher leider sehr viel Wahrheit in sich trug, schmerzte furchtbar und dem Sayajin kam es einen Moment so vor, als würde eine unsichtbare macht sich um seinen Brustkorb winden und ihm die Luft rauspressen. 

Er musste in dieser Sekunde einfach den Blick heben, er musste etwas finden, egal was, etwas woran er sein Denken haften konnte, so dass er nicht mehr so schnell auf diese furchtbare Einsicht zurückkam, ihn vor Augen holte wie schwach er doch war und was er hier wert war. Und in diesem Augenblick erstarrte er, als seine schwarzen Opale den blaugrauen Kristallen der Königin begegneten und ihn für einen Moment, welcher ihm unrealistisch langgezogen vorkam, gefangen nahmen. Es war als würden ihre Augen durch ihn durch sehen, in ihn sehen und obwohl Vegeta im ersten Moment Panik in sich aufflammen spürte, da er nicht verstand, was ihm da genau festhielt, schwand dieses Gefühl schnell wieder und genauso schnell kam er wieder frei und senkte seinen Blick. 

Der erste Schreck, der von dieser seltsamen Begegnung stammte, verlosch schnell wieder und statt diesem stieg in Vegeta Zorn und Scham hoch: Mist, ich... verdammt, wieso benehme ich mich nur so lächerlich, das ist doch nur ein Mensch, kein Dämon, warum kann ich nicht mal mehr einen schwachen, dummen Menschen in die Augen schauen ohne dabei meinen Blick zu senken... 

Wieder wollte der Sayajin diesen Gedanken nicht nachgehen, er wusste, dass er sich dadurch keineswegs besser fühlen würde, es würde nur das Gegenteil bewirken und das konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Deswegen hob er erneut seinen Blick, vorsichtig, tastend, so dass er den der Königin nicht noch einmal ins Netz ging.

Sie hatte dunklen, blaugrauen Augen, welch eine angenehme Ruhe an sich hatten, dies war ihm vorhin schon aufgefallen, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte und allein schon die warme Präsenz in diesen schönen kristallklaren Seen hatte sie ihm sympathisch erscheinen lassen. Obwohl sie Vegeta um gut zehn Zentimeter überragte wirkte sie zierlich und klein, ihre helle Haut, ihre langen weißen Haare und ihr kluges Gesicht verliehen ihr wirklich etwas erhabenes, königliches. Und so wie er war wie ebenfalls in einen Baraji gekleidet, der ihr, das ließ sich Vegeta noch schäbiger vorkommen, viel besser stand als ihm, und ihm wieder auf den Begriff „Kleid" zurückkommen ließ. 

Der seidige weiße Stoff glitzerte in dem hellen Licht, welches durch die vielen Fenster fiel und der Anblick der Königin lies ihn an ein Bild von einer Fee erinnern, dass er mal in einem der Kinderbücher seiner Tochter gesehen hatte. Plötzlich kam ihm der Gedanke, dass das alles hier wirklich irgendwie einem Märchen glich, das Schloss, König und Königin, sowie die Prinzen und eine wundervolle Landschaft voll Wälder und Seen, und sogar ein Drache, welcher immer noch verheißungsvoll auf einen kleinen Imbiss zwischendurch, tief unten, in den Ställen, zusammen mit vielen seiner Art, erpicht war.

Nun, zumindest wäre es so gewesen, wenn man den Umstand weggelassen hätte, dass er hier gefangen war, unter Tausenden von Monstern, gequält, geschändet und erniedrigt, ein Sklave und bald würde es noch schlimmer werden!

Vegeta schloss seine Augen, er hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und atmete tief durch, er wusste, dass er im Augenblick nicht so denken sollte, immerhin war es nicht mehr so schrecklich, Armath war hier, dieser liebte ihn wirklich und er würde ihn schützen... aber es ging leider auch eine Gefahr von dem Prinzen selbst aus, vor welcher dieser ihn nicht behüten konnte. Wieder kam das starke Gefühl der Verzweiflung in ihm auf und wieder war nur ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf: Er wollte hier weg, nach Hause, zu seinem nach Hause!

Es ist wohl mein Schicksal, dass ich jeglichen Stolz verloren habe... ich werde nie wieder frei sein... Vegeta schloss gedemütigt seine Augen, er hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und atmete tief durch: Ich sollte nicht so denken, immerhin ist es jetzt nicht mehr so schrecklich... und Armath ist auch hier... er liebt mich... wirklich... und er wird mich beschützen... Der Sayajin ballte seine Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten, darauf bedacht, dass es niemand merken sollte und biss sich gequält auf seine Unterlippe, seine Augen hatten furchtbar zu brennen begonnen und ein Kloß schmerzte erneut in seinem Hals. 

Was bin ich nur für eine widerliche Kreatur... ich... ich empfinde tatsächlich was für dieses Monster... ich... nein, nein, nein!!! Nein!!! Ich will nicht, ich darf das nicht, das ist schlecht und nicht normal... Die so plötzlich aufgeloderte Hoffnungslosigkeit und Angst gegenüber seinen eigenen Gefühlen zogen sich wieder zurück, als ihm ein anderer, noch beunruhigenderer Gedanke kam: Aber selbst wenn... es geht von Armath genauso viel Gefahr wie von den anderen aus... und vor dieser kann er mich nicht "behüten"... Gott... ich will hier weg, nach Hause... zu meinem nach Hause...  
  
Einen Moment überschwemmte die Verzweiflung seinen Geist sosehr, dass er den Kampf gegen dieses immer stärker anwachsende Gefühl schon aufgeben wollte, doch dann fing er sich, der Sayajin in ihm, welcher ihn die letzten sieben Jahre immer wieder hatte aufraffen lassen, versagte auch diesmal nicht seinen Dienst und so behielt er den kühlen, aber dennoch ein wenig unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck bei, die Maske, die er schon seit seiner Kindheit zu wahren wusste.  
  


Leise seufzend hob er seinen Kopf und begann nach einem kleinen Kampf mit seinem Wiederwillen den restlichen Kartoffelbrei zu löffeln um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. (kleine Nebeninfo: Nun, ob es wirklich Kartoffelbrei war darauf wollte sich Vegeta nicht festlegen, zumindest sah der Brei so aus und schmeckte danach, aber ob er tatsächlich aus Kartoffeln zubereitet worden war wieder eine andere Frage. ^^*) Ihm fiel aber nach kurzer Zeit auf, dass ihm jemand beobachtete und er blickte vorsichtig auf, geradewegs erneut in die blaugrauen Augen der Königin.  
  
Ihr Gesicht spiegelte offene Besorgnis wieder, sie sah, dass es ihm nicht gut ging und schien auch zu wissen warum. Vegeta war dies sehr unangenehm und er senkte seinen Blick wieder und fixierte das Püree von neuem. Doch irgendetwas in ihm lies so lange nicht locker bis er, so wie zuvor, widerwillig wieder aufsah und wieder von den graublauen Augen in Empfang genommen wurde, dieses Mal lächelte die Königin jedoch freundlich und dem Sayajin war mit einem mal so, als würde etwas von seiner Unsicherheit von ihm genommen werden und er begann sich augenblicklich tatsächlich etwas besser zu fühlen.  
  
Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, dass diese Person ihm freundlich gesonnen war, da sie das Schicksal, welches ihm noch bevor stand, schon hinter sich hatte, und vielleicht könnte sie ihm ja sogar wirklich helfen, so wie Armath gemeint hatte.  
  
Die Königin wandte ihren Blick aber bald wieder ab, da sie von ihren Mann angesprochen wurde, welcher am Kopfende des Tisches neben ihr saß und sie beteiligte sich dann bald auch schon an dem Gespräch, dass dieser mit einem ihrer Söhne führte. Vegeta hatte die restlichen sechs Prinzen nun beisammen an dem Tisch und betrachtete sie still und leise mal genauer.  
  
Er selbst saß neben Armath, welcher wiederum links vom König saß und links neben dem Sayajin saß Nor, der zweitjüngste Sohn, etwas kleiner als Armath, komplett weiße Haut, dunkelgraue Haare, tiefschwarze Augen und ein gesonnenes, freundliches Gesicht. Der junge Thronprinz schien sehr nach Nor geraten zu sein, dieser hatte sich vorhin ohne einen abwertenden Blick oder was dergleichen neben ihn gesetzt und sogar schon ein paar nette Worte mit Vegeta gewechselt. Nun war der Prinz in ein munteres Gespräch mit Imaph, dem Drittgeborenen verwickelt.  
  
Imaph war trotz seines furchteinflößenden Auftreten Vegeta angenehm, er hatte eine ruhige Art und überließ seinem jüngere Bruder dem Löwenanteil beim Reden. Dieser Dämon hatte eine rötlichgraue Hautfarbe und seine Haare waren dunkelschwarz, seine Augen hatten genauso einen roten Schimmer wie sein Vater und auch seine mächtigen Schwingenpaare schien er nach diesen bekommen zu haben. Imaphs Blick galt für eine Sekunde dem Sayajin, welcher erschrocken zusammenzuckte und sofort wegsah, er fühlte sich ertappt und hoffte, dass der Dämon es übergehen würde. Dieser tat dies auch, der Sayajin konnte nicht das amüsierte Lächeln von diesem sehen, doch spürte er es und er schämte sich sogleich wieder.  
  
Nachdem er die folgenden Minuten wieder mit starren Blick auf sein Teller verbracht hatte, lies er seine Augen vorsichtig nach oben wandern, zu der gegenüberliegenden Tischseite. Horsos, der fünftgeborne Sohn, saß rechts neben seiner Mutter und war gerade in ein Gespräch mit ihr und Armath verwickelt, welches beide sehr zu amüsieren schien. Der ältere Bruder von Armath war gar nicht so schrecklich wie Vegeta es sich zunächst gedacht hatte, er hatte mit ihm sogar schon ein paar mal gesprochen und Horsos war sogar recht umgänglich, er verstand Humor, den Spaß, welchen der Sayajin damals am Bankett durchstehen musste, mal ausgenommen, und war im Gegensatz zu seinem jüngsten Bruder nicht so aufbrausend.  
  
Vegetas Blick wanderte weiter, zu To, den viertgeborenen, er unterhielt sich gerade mit seinem älteren Bruder Lon, ein Riese, sogar unter Dämonenmaßen, er war fast zwei Köpfe größer als der König und brauchte auch dementsprechend viel Platz, allein für seine breiten Schwingen nahm er links und rechts neben sich die Sitzplätze gleich mit ein. Er war ebenfalls grau, jedoch viel heller, beinahe schon an weiß grenzend und seine Haut leuchtete seltsam in dem violetten Licht, welches durch das Abendrot und dem Blau der großen Scheibe hinter ihnen entstand und einfiel. Seine Augen waren so graublau wie die seiner Mutter und trotz des harten Gesichtes hatte er etwas Offenes an sich, was ihm einen angenehmen Touch verabreichte.  
  
Lon war der zweitälteste und er und To schienen sich über irgendetwas aufzuregen, Vegeta verstand leider nicht was, weil die Dämonen es in ihrer Muttersprache redeten, er hoffte aber, dass es nicht um ihn handelte, komischerweise hatte er Angst davor, dass wegen ihm eine Meinungsverschiedenheit unter der Königsfamilie ausbrechen könnte. To hatte damals nicht sehr begeistert gewirkt, als er erfuhr, dass der Sayajin die Wahl seines jüngsten Bruders war, nun ja, inzwischen schien er nichts mehr dagegen einzuwenden zu haben, denn trotz der Tatsache, dass sie in den letzen Wochen nicht mehr als acht Wörter miteinander gewechselt hatte, war er doch freundlich zu ihm gewesen.  
  


Der letzte und älteste Bruder, welcher neben Lon saß, war Sarik, dieser schien ganz nach dem König gekommen zu sein, er glich diesem bis auf das letzte Haar, jeder Hautmusterung, jeder Muskel, sogar die Größe stimmte beinahe überein, der einzige Unterschien war das Gesicht, oder besser der Ausdruck. Vegeta kannte Sarik seit geschlagenen drei Stunden und hatte ihn noch kein einziges Mal ohne ein Lächeln, Grinsen oder Lachen gesehen, dieser schien das Stehaufmännchen in der Familie zu sein, lachte viel, unterhielt sich ausgelassen und warf Vegeta immer wieder ein Lächeln zu, wenn sich ihre Blicke kreuzten. Er schien wirklich ein munterer Typ zu sein, eigentlich hatte der Sayajin angenommen, dass dieser der ernsteste von allen sein würde, so wie To, aber das war nun wirklich nicht der Fall!  
  
Nachdem er die Brüder eine Weile still und heimlich beobachtet hatte, wandte er sich nun an dem Dämonen an seiner rechten Seite zu. Armath unterhielt sich schon die letzen zwei Stunden unentwegt mit seinen Eltern und Brüdern, zu Vegetas Leid aber wieder in seiner Muttersprache, so dass er nichts verstand. Der weiße Prinz schien den Blick jedoch augenblicklich zu fühlen, denn er wandte sich überraschend an dem Sayajin, welcher sofort rot anlief und wieder auf sein Essen blickte.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Schoß und begann ihn sanft zu streicheln, wodurch Vegeta leicht zusammenzuckte und seinen Augen nicht tiefer in den letzen Rest seines Kartoffelbreies bohrte: Er... soll aufhören... das ist peinlich, wenn es jemand sieht... ich... hoffentlich bemerkt das niemand... ich... ich will nicht mehr unter Dutzenden von diesen widerwärtigen Wesen sitzen und mich von einem nach den anderen angaffen lassen... ich bin so verdammt müde... ich... 

Der Sayajin hatte sich merklich verkrampft und Armath wirkte einen Moment besorgt, sah dann aber ein, dass dieser schon sehr geschafft sein musste und überhaupt die ganze Aufregung und die neunen Umstände ziemlich viel für ihn waren:  Das kann ihm auch niemand verdenken, es dauert ja auch schon wirklich lang, zumindest für ihn. Ich werde Mares bitten dem Essen nun ein Ende zu machen... und danach Vegeta in mein... unser Zimmer bringen. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass mir schon so flau im Magen ist. Vor zwei Monaten hatte ich noch darüber gelacht, wenn Nano mich darüber aufklären wollte, was man empfindet, wenn man wirklich verliebt ist, doch jetzt... es ist als hätte ich Schmetterlinge in Bauch, mir ist warm, nicht körperlich, sondern geistig, es ist, als wäre Vegeta ein warmes Licht, das mich anzieht, ohne das ich nicht mehr leben kann... Ich freue mich schon auf heute Nacht, obwohl ich auch ein wenig Angst habe...  
  
Der junge Prinz lächelte und wandte sich an seinen Vater neben sich und bat ihn leise darum langsam zu einen Ende zu kommen, da Vegeta müde sei. Der König, welchem dies nicht entgangen war stimmte schließlich zu und wandte sich an seine Frau, diese nickte ruhig lächelnd, sie war auch der Meinung und so, da das Essen offiziell eigentlich sowieso schon vorbei war und nur noch ab und zu an einem Stück Fleisch geknabbert wurde, stand Armaths Vater auf, was das Zeichen dafür war, dass das Essen somit beendet sei.  
  
Allmählich begann sich die große Halle zu leeren, es verging noch eine gute Viertelstunde bis schließlich nur noch Armaths Mutter, der weiße Dämon und seine Brüder und der Sayajin da waren. Der König hatte mitsamt ein paar anderen Dämonen die Runde verlassen und überließ nun seiner Frau den Neuankömmling Willkommen zu heißen.  
  
Es legte sich ein Schweigen über die Tafel, als die letzten Dämonen den Saal verlassen hatte und Vegeta sich nun allein unter der Familie seines zukünftigen Gefährten wiederfand. Eine unangenehme Spannung nahm von ihm Besitz und begann sich in seinen Muskeln auszubreiten und sie steif werden zu lassen. Er war wirklich hundemüde und er wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle eingeschlafen, doch konnte er das nun schlecht machen, denn er fühlte die Augenpaare aller Anwesenden auf sich.  
  
Die Frau mit den langen Haaren, welche die Farbe von frisch gefallenen Schnee hatten, brach die Stille und begann lächelnd zu sprechen:" Vegeta, es freut mich dich in unserer Familie begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich bin froh, dass Armath dich erwählt hat, er hat eine gute Entscheidung getroffen."  
  
"Ganz gegen seine sonstige Gewohnheit." Überrascht sah der Sayajin zur Seite, Sarik grinste breit und der Schalk leuchtete geradezu aus seinen Augen. "Wenigstens komm ich ab und zu von dieser Gewohnheit ab, dir ist es ja bis jetzt noch nie gelungen!" Armath gab ihm das kecke Grinsen nur retour und man hörte ein genervtes Stöhnen von Tos Seite:" Bitte, könnt ihr den Blödsinn nicht auf später verschieben, ich dachte du und dein Liebling wollen endlich ins Bett, Armath!"  
  
Vegeta wurde heiß und kalt zugleich und er senkte beschämt seinen Kopf, er fühlte sich so furchtbar dumm, er wollte weg, er fühlte sich schlecht!!! Ich mach mich hier nur zum Idioten...  
  


"To, bitte!" Eine scharfe Stimme richtete sich an den älteren Dämonen und seine Mutter sah ihn ernst und mahnend an. Der Dämon seufzte und lies sich zurücksinken, er schien selbst schon müde zu sein und murmelte nur etwas von "Tut mir leid..." oder in der Richtung, wobei er eine abtuende Bewegung mit der Hand machte. 

Die Frau seufzte selbst leise und wandte sich dann wieder an den Sayajin:" Vegeta, du darfst das nicht ernst nehmen, To und seine Brüder wirken manchmal etwas schroff oder einschüchternd, aber sie sind sehr nett und helfen dir gerne wenn du was brauchst. Ich werde mich mit dir morgen, nachdem Armath dir das Schloss gezeigt hat, etwas unterhalten und dir alles erklären, OK? Wenn du Fragen haben solltest oder jemanden zum reden brauchst kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen. Aber nun glaube ich, dass du ein weiches Bett besser vertragen würdest als viel Gerede."  
  
Sie stand bei den Worten auf, die Prinzen und auch Vegeta taten es ihr gleich und sie richtete noch einmal ihre Worte freundlich an ihm:" Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nachtruhe und..." Sie wandte sich an ihre Söhne, mit Ausnahme Armaths:" ... mit euch möchte ich noch ein Wort sprechen." Keiner der Dämonen schien in Euphorie für die folgende Unterredung mit ihrer Mutter zu haben, doch warf niemand etwas ein (... schließlich ist es ja doch die Nano...).  
  
Dann trat sie noch an ihren Jüngsten heran sprach leise ein paar Worte auf Dämonisch zu ihm, bevor sie sich Vegeta zu wand und ihm nochmals eine gute Nacht wünschte. Daraufhin verließen der weiße Dämon und der Sayajin die große Halle, wobei der Zweite sah, dass in eben diesen Augenblick sich eine riesige leuchtend weiße Mondscheibe über den Horizont zu schieben begann.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  



	23. Their first night

Neu Überarbeitet

(((((((((((((((((((((

Kapitel 23: Their first night

„Gefällt es dir?" Zwei Hände legten sich behutsam auf die Schultern des vor sich hinstaunenden Mannes, der durch die sanfte Berührung aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde und sich überrascht umwand. Dabei ließ er die kleine Kristallfigur wieder auf polierte Tischplatte sinken und nachdem seine Finger noch ein letztes Mal über das glatte, kühle Material des Kristalls gestrichen waren, drehte er sich ganz zu Armath um, welcher ihn ruhig, mit einem gewohnt freundlichen Lächeln ansah.

„Ja..." Vegeta nickte leicht, während er seine Augen nochmals durch das gigantische Zimmer streifen ließ und somit alles noch einmal unter Blickfang nahm. Dem riesigen weichen Himmelbett, das geradezu danach schrie sich in es fallen zu lassen und einzuschlafen, hatte sofort sein erster Blick gegolten als er reingekommen war. Es war sogar so groß, dass sich Armath locker dreimal reinlegen hätte können und dies wollte was heißen (die Schwingen mitgerechnet)! Das Bettzeug war mit einem seltsam weiß schimmernden Stoff überzogen und der Sayajin stellte sich schon vor, wie es sich wohl anfühle, wenn er sich nachher da reinlegen würde.

Weiters kam die Schrankreihe, welche links neben dem Bett stand, zwei große Schränke, aus dunklen glatten Holz, schlossen jeweils zwei kleinere Schränke ein, die wiederum einen etwas längeren, in die Höhe gezogenen Schrank in die Mitte nahmen. Das Holz war mit schönen Musterungen und Symbolen verziert und erweckten einen sehr edlen Eindruck, wobei Vegeta sich trotzdem fragte, was in diesen Schränken wohl aufbewahrt wurde, denn das Armaths Kleidung, die eigentlich nur aus Lendentüchern bestand, diese ausfüllen könnte, bezweifelte der Sayajin schwer.

Das Licht des Mondes, welches durch die westliche Wand fiel, die ganz und gar aus einer gläsernen nach außen gewölbten Kuppel bestand, traf auf das dunkle Holz und lies es beinahe verzaubert erscheinen, da die meisten Symbole zu leuchten begannen und die kleinen, dunkelroten Edelsteine, welche dann und wann das Ende eines der Zeichen bildete, ebenfalls hell glitzerten sobald das weiße Hell sie berührte. Vegeta hatte seine Hände unbewusst zu Fäusten geballt, es war das erste Mal, seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit, dass er Mondlicht wieder sah und spürte wie sich deswegen ein leichtes Ziehen und Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib auszubreiten begonnen hatte und eine wohlige Hitze in ihm aufstieg.

Ich... ich fühle mich so komisch... Er schluckte schwer und wandte seinen Blick zu der großen, hell leuchtenden Himmelsscheibe, welche schon steil über ihnen ihren Platz eingenommen hatte: Heute Nacht... es wird passieren... ich spür es, aber... ich weiß nicht ob es... ich will nicht verletzt werden, nicht wieder, nicht... von ihm... Vegeta schloss seine schwarzen Augen, in welchen sich der weiße Mond wiederspiegelte und atmete tief durch: Und am meisten fürchte ich mich vor morgen... wenn alles vorbei ist und ich mit dem Wissen leben muss mich freiwillig hingegeben zu haben...

Trotz der ganzen aufwühlenden Gefühle, die auf den Sayajin einströmten, nahm dieser sie nicht wirklich wahr. Eine unbekannte Taubheit hatte von seinem Geist Besitz ergriffen und obwohl er sich der Konsequenzen der heutigen Nacht mehr als bewusst war, tat der Gedanke an sie nicht weh, es war, als hätte irgendetwas in ihm die Unruhe abgeschnurrt, so dass sie nicht störten. Störten bei seiner ersten Nacht mit Armath, in welcher er sich zum ersten Mal, seit er in dieser so furchtbaren und beängstigenden Welt war, ohne dazu gezwungen zu werden hingab. 

Die Glasscheiben selbst, die sich über sie beide zog und durch welche dieser Himmelskörper schien, konnte Vegeta nicht erkennen, es sah so aus, als wäre ein großes Loch an der westlichen Wandseite, nur das lange Band aus schwarzgrauen Metall, welches sich als Umrandung um das Glas schob und ein schräges Gittermuster über dieses zog, machte auf die Scheibe aufmerksam. Der Sayajin hatte trotzdem leise Zweifel ob diese Glasscheibe wirklich existierte, denn er nahm das Mondlicht wahr, als fiele es ohne Hindernis auf seine Haut und würde sich tief in ihn fressen.

Vegeta lenkte seine Augen von der weißen Kugel weg, welche eine betörende Auswirkung auf ihn hatte und schaute stattdessen zu dem langen Esstisch, welcher auf der Südseite des Zimmers seinen Platz einnahm. Die Tafel war ebenfalls mit weißem schwer wirkendem Stoff bedeckt und gab einen schmackhaft aussehenden Früchtekorb zur Schau, der auf der Tischmitte stand. Die Sessel rund herum waren ebenfalls weiß gepolstert und das Holz war auch hier mit feingearbeiteten Verzierungen überseht.

Auf den Tisch folgte ein richtiger Miniaturwasserfall, er war ca. zwei Meter hoch und das Wasser stürzte in ein 2x2m großes Becken, welches mit Steinen, Moos und anderen Wasserpflanzen ausgeschmückt war. Seerosen, die in dem hellen Mondlicht schwach rose leuchteten, schwammen an der Oberfläche des plätschernden Wassers und gaben dem ganzen einen fantastischen Touch.

Der Sayajin seufzte scharf auf, als eine Berührung seiner Lenden ihn seinen Blick zurück auf Armath richten ließ. Ein elektrischer Strom durchzog ihn und er wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, doch hatte er da schon den Rand des Schreibtisches im Kreuz, welcher neben dem Eingang stand. Verunsichert sah er sich um und blickte dann wieder nach vorne, wo der weiße Dämon ihn mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln empfing.

„Vegeta, du musst keine Angst haben, ich tue nichts, was du nicht willst... ich dachte nur, dass dir meine Berührungen vielleicht gefallen würden..." Der weiße Prinz lies sich wieder auf die Knie sinken und beugte sich nach vorne, bis er kurz vor dem Gesicht des anderen war und schon dessen warmen, schnellen Atem fühlen konnte:„ Dir ist heiß, nicht?" Armath sah ihn ruhig an, er berührte ihn nicht, sondern wartete nur auf die Antwort.

Hitze, unerträgliche Hitze begann immer mehr in den Körper des Mannes mit den schwarzen Haaren aufzuflammen und er keuchte unsicher auf, wobei seine Hände nach hinten glitten und an dem Tischrand Halt suchten. Wieder glitt ein Keuchen über seine Lippen, was jedoch einem verzweifelten Wimmern ähnlicher kam und er spürte wie Tränen über seine Wangen zu rinnen begannen, denn mit einen Mal war die Mauer aus Stumpfheit gegenüber jeglicher Gefühle weg, so als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet, dass der weiße Dämon tatsächlich den ersten Schritt tat. Ein schreckliches Gemisch aus Erregung, Angst und Scharm hatte sich in ihm eingenistet und wurde immer stärker.

„Wenn du es mir erlaubst, berühre ich dich, Vegeta. Aber wenn du es nicht willst, werde ich es nicht tun, ich werde dich auf keinen Fall zu etwas zwingen, was du nicht willst oder dich verletzen." Armath hatte die Worte leise gesprochen, wobei er jedoch sehr ernst klang und ließ den Sayajin erneut verzweifelt aufseufzen.

Nein... ich kann nicht... ich darf nicht, es... es würde mir nicht gefallen!!! Vegeta biss nervös auf seine Unterlippe, er war hin und hergezogen, er wollte es nicht, es tat nur wieder weh... aber etwas in ihm, eine kleine, sehr, sehr leise Stimme flüsterte, dass es nicht so war, dass er ja sagen sollte, er brauchte so unerbittlich dringend eine Berührung, eine Berührung die ihn nicht vor Schmerzen fast wahnsinnig werden ließ, sondern ihm Trost schenkte und Zuneigung...

Ein kaum merkliches Nicken und ein leises verzweifeltes Schluchzen waren die stumme Antwort und Armath lächelte glücklich. Er hatte gehofft, dass der andere ihm so vertrauen würde, ohne Vertrauen würde die Bindung zwischen ihnen nie richtig Wurzeln schlagen und wachsen können und deshalb musste er ihm jetzt auch beweisen, dass er sein Vertrauen verdiente: Ich werde dich nicht verletzten, Vegeta, das könnte ich gar nicht. 

Vorhin hatte seine Mutter ihm zugeflüstert, er solle vorsichtig sein und sofort aufhören, wenn es dem anderen wehtat, da Dämonen manchmal etwas zu hart seien. Deshalb legte der weiße Prinz zuerst seine Hände behutsam auf das bebende Becken des anderen und schaute auf die Reaktion von Vegeta. Dieser begann leicht zu zittern und keuchte überrascht auf, er war wirklich schon sehr erregt, dass konnte der junge Dämon riechen, der schwarzhaarige Mann sonderte immer einen süßlichen Duft ab, wenn er in Hitze kam.

Vorsichtig und ganz langsam lies er seine Hände über den dünnen Stoff gleiten, nach oben, über das Becken, den muskulösen Bauch, bis hin zur Brust, wo er kurz Inne hielt und dann wieder seine Finger sanft zurückschob. Der Sayajin atmete durch dieses sinnliche Spiel erneut scharf auf und wimmerte leise etwas unverständliches, die Berührung des anderen lies ihn beinahe verrückt werden: Oh Gott, das kann nicht sein... es ist schön... es gefällt mir... das darf nicht sein... aber ... es tut so gut...

Armath stoppte wieder am Becken und sah dann den zitternden Mann fragend an:„ Ist es in Ordnung?" Eine Weile herrschte Stille, dann nickte der Sayajin, der seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte, wieder schwach und der weiße Dämon fuhr fort. Sein Finger wanderten nach hinten und begann sanft die Pobacken des anderen zu streicheln und nach kurzem Wartens, wobei er auf die Reaktion des anderen achtete, welcher leise zu stöhnen anfing, begann er sie vorsichtig zu massieren und zu kneten. 

Vegeta schrie leise auf und begann still den Tränen nachzugeben, welche seine Augen schon bis zum Übergehen füllten: Hahhh... Gott, ich... es tut so gut... es ist so wundervoll... Das wohlige Gefühl von Erregung und leichten Schwindel hatte sich über seinen ganzen Körper ausgebreitet und allmählich nahm auch der Rausch der daraus resultierenden Benommenheit von seinem Geist Besitz, was dazu fühlte dass er seine schwarzen Opale schloss und sich völlig dieser Berauschung und den Sinneseindrücken hingab. Jedoch nur so lange, bis das anregende Zeihen in seinen Lenden immer stärker wurde und ihm klar wurde, was er da eigentlich gerade im Begriff war zu tun. Nein... nein, das... Er öffnete entsetzt seine Augen und bemerkte nicht, wie die Erregung in ihm nun wieder von der Schwarm verdrängt wurde. Nein... ich kann nicht... ich... will nicht, dass er mich so... Der ehemalige Sklave legte seine Hände auf Armaths Arme und versuchte sie wegzudrücken, es war einfach zu viel.

Der junge Dämon verstand zog seine Hände zurück, er sah den andern besorgt an und seufzte Innerlich enttäuscht: Ich hätte gedacht, er würde es zulassen... es ist wahrscheinlich noch zu früh für ihn... Dann sah er, dass der Körper des Sayajins auf seine Berührungen schon reagiert hatte, denn dieser war steif geworden und versuchte sich nun verzweifelt von ihm wegzudrehen wobei er immer mehr in Tränen ausbrach.

„Shhh, Vegeta, es ist OK, du musst dich nicht schämen. Niemand ist dir böse oder lacht dich aus, hab keine Angst." Behutsam fasste der weiße Dämon den Mann erneut am Becken und drehte ihn vorsichtig in seine Richtung. Dieser schrie scharf auf und schlug auf Armaths Hände, er hatte plötzlich wieder Angst! Es war ein Fehler Armath zu erlauben mich zu berühren... ich will nicht, ich mach mich so lächerlich... Schluchzend versuchte er erneut die Hände des anderen verzweifelt wegzudrücken, doch dieses Mal zog der weiße Prinz sie nicht zurück, sondern verharrte ruhig in seiner Position und wartete bis der andere sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

Die Angst, die durch den kleineren Körper strömte, ließ diesen von einem immer stärker werdenden Zittern gepackt werden und das Weinen nahm ebenfalls an Kraft zu. Es war einfach zu viel für den Sayajin, sein ganzes Ich reagierte ganz normal darauf, indem es sich vor diesen Berührungen fürchtete, da bis jetzt diese immer nur auf Schmerzen und Erniedrigungen hinausgelaufen waren. So steigerte sich auch Vegeta immer mehr in die Tränen und die Verzweiflung hinein, die Hitze zwischen seinen Beinen tat ebenfalls ihren Teil dazu bei, er schämte sich durch die so offene Reaktion seines Körpers und wollte nicht, dass Armath dies sah.

„Bitte..." Der zitternde Sayajin versuchte immer noch verzweifelt die Hände des anderen wegzuschieben, doch lies der Dämon dies nicht zu und schließlich gaben die Beine unter Vegeta nach und er sackte nach vorne. Erschrocken und wütend schrie er auf, als Armath ihn behutsam auffing und festhielt: Ich hasse ihn!!! Ich hasse ihn... er soll weg gehen...

„Vegeta, bitte, beruhige dich, ich werde dich nicht nehmen, ich sagte schon, dass ich dir auf keinen Fall weh tun möchte." Zärtlich fuhr der größere der beiden durch die Haare des anderen und drückte dessen Kopf sanft nach vorne, so dass er gegen seine Brust lehnte. Zunächst sträubte sich der Sayajin gegen die Berührung und die Nähe des anderen und versuchte sich verzweifelt zu befreien, doch dann, als der Prinz ihm sanft den Rücken zu streicheln begann, lies die so plötzlich über ihn hereingebrochene Angst nach.

In der Dunkelheit der Nacht, nur von dem hellen Mondlicht beleuchtet, saßen beide in enger Umarmung auf dem Boden und das einzige Geräusch, das neben den leisen, zaghaften Schluchzen des schwarzhaarigen Mannes noch in der Luft lag, war das leise Plätschern des Wasserfalles. Eine seltsam ruhige Atmosphäre hatte sich eingestellt, um die beiden Körper herum schien alles irgendwie an Existenz zu verlieren, nach und nach schien alles zu verblassen, nur die beiden Körper, die vom hereinfallenden Licht in einem schwachen Weiß leuchteten waren da. 

„Shhh, es ist alles gut." Armath strich behutsam über den immer noch leicht bebenden Rücken von Vegeta und betrachtete ihn ruhig. Die sowieso schon helle Haut des Sayajins leuchtete Weiß im Licht des hoch am Himmel stehenden Mondes und der Dämon konnte nur schwer ein Lächeln verbergen. Der Mann in seinen Armen sah einfach unglaublich schön aus, so wunderschön wie nichts anderes: Wie ich ihn liebe, es ist unglaublich, ich habe mich noch nie so sehr nach einen Wesen verzerrt.

Auch Vegeta hatte zur Ruhe gefunden, er lag nur noch leise keuchend in den Armen des anderen und lies seine Tränen ohne irgendeine Gegenwehr über seine Gesicht laufen, er fühlte sich nicht im Stand diese daran zu hindern und teilweise wollte er es auch gar nicht. Seine Seele brauchte diese kleine Schwäche, in diesem Moment war sie unerlässlich, eine Angst, die ihm über die letzten sieben Jahre auferlegt worden war, die er aber nie zeigen konnte, war mit einen Mal aus ihm herausgebrochen. Hätte er vor Molloc oder jemanden dergleichen zu weinen begonnen wäre er gestorben, er hätte das letzte Hindernis, das ihn diese Monster von der Seele gehalten hatte hinweggerissen.

Doch nun war es anders, diese Barriere war nun überflüssig, sie hätte eher geschadet als geholfen und deshalb hatte sein Geist ganz automatisch reagiert. Vegeta schluchzte leise und drückte sich etwas fester gegen Armath, welcher ihn immer noch sanft streichelte und liebkoste. Ein angenehmes Gefühl von Ruhe und Entspannung öffnete sich in ihm und ein müdes Seufzen entfuhr dem geschlauchten Mann. Langsam, ganz langsam, die schützende Nähe und Wärme des andere an sich spürend, glitt der Sayajin nahe an die Grenze des Schlafes und hätte diese beinahe überschritten, wenn nicht plötzlich ein Zeihen und Kribbeln in seinem Lenden erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hätte.

Armath küsste den Kopf des anderen sanft, während seine Hände diesem Halt und Trost gaben, er wusste, dass der andere nun so reagieren hatte müssen, die Mauer, die Vegeta um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, hatte zuerst gebrochen werden müssen, bevor er zu diesem durchkommen konnte. Nun lag der andere eng an ihm und schien langsam aber sicher in den Schlaf zu gleiten, was dem weißen Dämonen beinahe ein bekümmertes Seufzen abverlangt hätte, da dieser sich doch ein wenig mehr von dieser Nacht erhofft hatte.

Die Augen des jungen Prinzen, welche sich kurz zuvor geschlossen hatten, öffneten sich wieder und er sah überrascht auf den, in seinen Armen liegenden Sayajin herab. Dieser lag immer noch unverändert gegen ihn gelehnt, hatte seinen Kopf an ihn geschmiegt und seine Augen geschlossen und Armath lächelte. Vegeta hatte vorsichtig, ganz zaghaft begonnen sein Becken gegen den anderen zu drücken, während seine Hände an ihm nach Halt suchten.

Die Hitze, die immer noch wie einer Welle über ihn hinwegrollte und vorübergehend schwächer geworden war, wurde allmählich wieder stärker und nahm an Intensität zu. Vegeta hielt seine Augen immer noch fest geschlossen, doch wartete er gebannt darauf, was der andere nun machen würde. Aufregung begann sich in ihm breit zu machen, gepaart mit unglaublicher Erregung, dann plötzlich, hielt die streichelnde Hand auf seinem Rücken Inne und der Sayajin begann wieder leicht zu zittern: Bitte... bitte, es soll nicht weh tun...

Als sich die Hand des anderen dann langsam, ganz langsam ihren Weg nach unten zu suchen begann, über die angespannten Muskeln und die empfindsame Haut und schließlich wieder den muskulösen Po des anderen sanft berührte, keuchte der Mann mit den schwarzen Augen, welche nun halb geöffnet waren, scharf auf. Ein pochendes Gefühl begann sich von neuem in seinen Lenden zu erheben und er wimmerte stockend auf, es war wieder so erregend wie zuvor, sogar noch stärker und es schien immer noch an Kraft zuzunehmen.

Ruhig und behutsam begann nun der junge Dämon den Po des anderen zu streicheln und zu kneten, wobei er seine andere Hand ebenfalls dazunahm. Er hörte, wie das leise Keuchen schneller wurde und der Sayajin leise zu winseln begann, es gefiel ihm. Seine Finger begannen sich etwas fester in das rundliche muskulöse Fleisch zu graben und Armath lächelte, als sich der andere dadurch noch enger an ihn zog. Ihm selbst gefiel das Gefühl ebenfalls den anderen zu berühren und so genossen es beide, wobei jeder spürte, wie das Kribbeln in seinen eigenen Lenden zunahm.

Enttäuscht und protestierend keuchte Vegeta auf, als der weiße Dämon unerwartet seine Hände zurückzog und so die anregende Massage beendete. Er blickte auf und wollte was sagen, doch Armath legte sanft einen Finger auf seine Lippen und lächelte:„ Shhh, ich mach gleich weiter... ich möchte nur nicht unser erstes Mal auf dem Boden verbringen..." Mit diesen Worten hob der Prinz den Sayajin vorsichtig hoch und trug ihn zum Bett, wo er ihn behutsam auf die weiche Matratze legte.

Vegetas Erregung war bei den letzen Worten des anderen noch gestiegen, es war ihm ein wenig peinlich, doch andererseits war ein verzweifelte Verlangen nach Zuneigung und Liebe in ihm, so dass er nur leise seufzte als sein Rücken das weiche, seidige und kühle Bett berührte. Er wollte genommen werden und in diesen Moment dachte er auch nicht an den anderen Sayajin, sein Kopf hatte ihn einfach weggeschalten, denn sonst könnte er sich niemals so berühren lassen, nicht ohne Schuldgefühle und ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen. Und doch, Vegeta spürte ihn bei sich, eine Präsenz, die beruhigend auf ihn wirkte, teilweise berührte ihn nicht Armath, sondern Son-Goku, zum Teil spürte er ihn, seine Wärme, seine Nähe und all das trug dazu bei, dass dem Sayajin immer heißer wurde.

Spielerisch ließ der weiße Dämon seine Finger über den Bauch und die Brust des anderen gleiten, was diesen zu einen flehenden Keuchen und Stöhnen veranlasste. Schließlich setzte Armath Vegeta vorsichtig auf und zog ihn den störenden Baraji aus. Seufzend ließ sich der schwarzhaarige Mann wieder nach hinten drücken, er spürte jede Berührung des anderen so ungemein genau und es tat so gut: Gott... ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass es sich so gut anfühlen könnte...

Die dunklen Augen, welche in dem Mondlicht hell leuchteten, fuhren jeden Muskel, jede Kurve Vegetas Körpers aufs Genauerste ab, der Dämon konnte sich nicht satt sehen an ihm, er hatte noch nie etwas schöneres gesehen: Wie ein Gott, es ist unglaublich, dass ich ihn tatsächlich gefunden habe, er ist derjenige mit dem ich mein gesamtes Leben verbringen möchte. Ich hatte Maresokach und Nanoleth nicht geglaubt, dass es so was gibt... ich bin dankbar diesem schönen Wesen begegnet zu sein.

Die kleinen Schweißperlen, welche die Haut des Sayajins überzogen, glänzten schwach im hereinfallenden blassen Lichtschein und Armath konnte der Verlockung nicht wiederstehen seine Hände über diese fahren zu lassen. Vegeta seufzte erneut auf, als er die warmen, weichen Hände des anderen auf sich spürte und er konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht unterbinden, als diese seinen ganzen Körper zu erkundschaften begannen.

Zufrieden stellte der junge Dämon fest, dass sich dessen Haut tatsächlich so gut anfühlte, wie er gedacht hatte und begann langsam und gründlich den anderen zu erforschen. Seine Fingerspitzen zogen sich sanft über den bebenden Sayajin, welcher unter jeder Berührung scharf aufkeuchte und stöhnte, es schien ihm genauso viel Vergnügen zu bereiten wie Armath. Dadurch ermutigt, fing der Prinz an den Oberkörper des anderen mal etwas mehr Zuneigung zu schenken. Zärtlich zog er immer enger werdende Kreise um die inzwischen schon harten Brustknospen des schwarzhaarigen Mannes, welcher sich auf Lippen biss um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Sanft wurden die empfindlichen Stellen berührt, gestreichelt und als Vegeta immer lauter und ausgiebiger stöhnte, beugte sich Armath nach vorne und begann die Brustknospen mit seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten. Vorsichtig begann er diese zu lecken, was den Sayajin durch seine raue Zunge beinahe zum Wahnsinn treib.

„Ahhh... hah..." Der Prinz lächelte, als sich zwei Hände in scheine Haare vergruben und ein leiser Schrei folgte, dies waren wirklich erogene Stellen des anderen Mannes und er begann sich nun mit noch mehr Hingabe diesen zu widmen. Neckisch knabberte er an ihr, leckte sanft und begann an ihr zu saugen, während seine Hände den restlichen Körper streichelten und liebkosten.

Vegeta spürte wie erneut Tränen über seine Wangen rannen, doch war es dieses Mal nicht wegen Schmerzen sondern weil er die Lust, welche sich in ihn eingenistet hatte und stetig stieg, kaum mehr aushalten konnte und wimmernd aufstöhnte, wobei er seine Finger immer tiefer in das dichte schwarze Haar des anderen vergrub. Es war einfach unglaublich, nie hätte er gedacht, dass er so berührt werden könnte, dass es so schön sein würde! Ein scharfes Keuchen drang erneut aus seinen Mund und er wimmerte leise, er hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr länger warten zu können.

Dies schien Armath jedoch zu ignorieren, denn seine Zunge und Küsse begann er nun über den gesamten Oberkörper des anderen zu ziehen und überall dort wo er seinen Weg nahm kam es Vegeta vor als würde er eine heiße, kribbelnde Feuerspur hinterlassen. Den Schultern, sowie dem Schlüsselbein und dem Hals samt Nacken wandte er sich aufmerksam zu und der Dämon wurde mit jeden Stöhnen und Seufzen genauer, dem Sayajin kam es sogar schon so vor, dass dieser sich Millimeterweise über seinen Körper arbeiten würde. Jede Stelle seiner Haut, jeder Muskel wurde zuerst sanft von seinen Fingern liebkost und gestreichelt, bevor der Dämon mit erregender Hingabe diese mit seiner Zunge und Lippen zu kosten begann.

Armaths Finger glitten über jeden Muskel, massierten ihn manchmal oder streichelten ihn sanft, dann, als das Stöhnen des anderen immer schneller wurde und  ihm ein betörend süßer Geruch in die Nase stieg, schob er seine Hände behutsam unter den Rücken des anderen und hob ihn hoch. Überrascht schrie Vegeta leise auf und sah verwirrt zu den Dämonen, während er nach Luft schnappte, da ihm bei dem hingebungsvollen Liebesspiel wortwörtlich die Luft wegblieb.

Die Hände hatten ihn nun so platziert, dass er über Armath Schoß war und als der Sayajin merkte, was nun folgen sollte, begann er sich zu verkrampfen und leise zu wimmern. Wieder war Angst der Begleiter und wieder begann er zu weinen, er fürchtete sich davor, vor dieser einen Berührung, vor dem stechenden Schmerz, der langsam seinen ganzen Unterleib mit Feuer zu füllen begann und ihm Höllenqualen bereitete. Winselnd und schluchzend versuchte er sich von dem anderen wegzudrücken, sein Körper wurde wieder von einem Zittern gepackt und durchgeschüttelt.

„Vegeta, shhh, beruhigruhig dich, ich bin ganz vorsichtig und wenn es dir nur ein wenig weh tut, höre ich augenblicklich auf. Shhh..." Die weichen Lippen des anderen hatten begonnen ihm die Tränen wegzuküssen und Vegeta spürte, wie er nach vorne gedrückt wurde, so dass seine Lenden gegen Armaths Bauch geschmiegt wurde. Dadurch wurde der Sayajin erst richtig auf seine harte Erregung und der damit verbundenen  Hitze, die sich mit einem gewaltigen Druck in seinem Becken eingenistet hatte, aufmerksam gemacht und er konnte sich ein überraschtes Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen.

Tränen tropften auf die Brust des weißen Dämonen, während seine Lippen weiter behutsam die Wangenknochen, das Kinn und die Stirn des anderen Mannes liebkosten. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde dieser kommen, um ihn selbst stand es im Übrigen nicht viel anders, er hatte ebenfalls eine unbekannte Hitze in seinen Lenden und konnte sich nur mit Mühe zusammenreißen um den anderen nicht einfach auf sich draufzusetzen. Er war schon die ganzen letzen Wochen aufgeregt und gespannt gewesen, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn er mit dem andern Schlafen würde und nun wusste er, dass es das schönste war, was es gab, er fühlte sich Vegeta so nah und er konnte das Verlangen des anderen genauso spüren.

„Ahhh... ahhh... hah..." Der Sayajin biss seine Zähne zusammen und keuchte scharf, er war so erregt und plötzlich wollte er, dass der andere ihn auf sich setzte und, dass er diesen in sich spüren konnte. Dies merkte Armath im selben Moment und nach einigen Zögerns, nun von seiner Seite, ließ er den anderen vorsichtig sinken, bis er in ihn eindrang.

Vegetas Augen drehten sich nach hinten und auch sein Kreuz streckte sich durch, als er spürte, wie ein unglaublicher Sturm aus Erregung durch ihn zog und er laut aufstöhnte. Der junge Dämon hielt ebenfalls inne und hatte die Augen auch fest geschlossen, er konnte das Gefühl, welches sich durch seine Lenden und seinen Körper zog mit keinen Worten, die er kannte beschreiben, es war einfach wunderschön und es tat gut.

Den ersten Moment hielten beide still, jeder schien zuerst das Gewitter an Gefühlen, welches in ihm ausgebrochen war, sich legen zu lassen, bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte. Doch als der erste Schauer sich gelegt hatte, drückte Armath ihn behutsam und so vorsichtig wie möglich etwas gester gegen sein Becken, wodurch der Sayajin seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und laut aufschrie, denn ein weiterer ungemeiner Schauer durchzuckte ihn. Dem weißen Prinzen ging es nicht anders und durch die Reaktion des anderen etwas ermutigt, begann er, zunächst ganz langsam, sein Becken vorsichtig zu Bewegen.

Dadurch rang sich erneut ein Schrei über Vegetas Lippen und ein erregtes Stöhnen folgte, denn der Druck in seinen Lenden nahm stetig zu und das Kribbeln und die Hitze wuchsen ebenfalls ins Unermessliche. Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass es sich so gut anfühlen würde, dass in ihm so eine unglaubliche Erregung sein würde und vor allem, dass es ihm so sehr gefallen würde. Immer mehr Tränen zogen ihre Wege über die Wangen des Mannes, auf welchen ein Hauch von Röte lag und er begann sich nun von sich aus gegen den anderen zu drücken, er wollte den anderen tief in sich spüren!!!

Wieder keuchte er scharf auf, als Armath ihn etwas fester gegen sich drückte, während sein Becker schneller wurde, so wie das Stöhnen, das von beiden in der Luft lag und laufend an Tempo zunahm. Für den jungen Dämonen war es genauso betörend und erregend wie für Vegeta, es war das erste Mal, dass er Sex hatte und etwas schönere hätte er sich nicht vorstellen können, er hatte noch nie so etwas erlebt, es tat so unglaublich gut!!! Seine Hände hatten den anderen am Becken gefasst und halfen diesen sich richtig und rhythmisch zu bewegen, da der Sayajin durch diesen plötzlichen Gefühlseinbruch völlig neben sich war.

Das ansteigende Gefühl der Lust, der wachsende Druck und das benebelnde Gefühl von dieser Hitze, hatten den Geist des schwarzhaarigen Mannes völlig eingenebelt, er stöhnte und keuchte und hatte sich nach vorne gegen Armaths muskulöser Brust gestützt, da er sonst die Befürchtung hatte umzukippen, denn sein Körper kam ihm im Augenblick so unglaublich klein vor und dieses Gefühl so unvergleichlich gigantisch! Doch die Hände des anderen führten ihn sanft und sicher, so dass er sich voll auf das wachsende Gefühl konzentrieren konnte und still den Tränen nachgab, welche stumm über seine Wangen ihren Weg suchten.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis beide kurz vor dem Höhepunkt waren, Armath erhöhte das Tempo seines Beckens und drückte Vegeta fester gegen sich, der leise aufschrie und seine Hände nach Halt an dem anderen suchen ließ. Blitze aus purer Erregung und das Gefühl des beinahe nicht mehr ertragenden Drucks in ihren Lenden waren das einzige, woran sie in den Momenten noch denken konnten. Als sie den Höhepunkt gemeinsam erreichten, drückte Armath den anderen fest gegen sich, lies aber sofort wieder los, als er dessen schmerzhaftes Keuchen hörte und zog ihn stattdessen fester an sich, so dass er den rasenden Herzschlag des anderen und dessen bebenden Körper genau fühlen konnte.

In beiden Lenden begann sich eine wohlig warme Entspannung breit zu machen, von der aus sich elektrische Impulse die gesamten Körper der beiden zu erfüllen begannen und diese immer wieder von einen schwachen Schaudern durchziehen ließ. Der Hitze wich angenehme Wärme, sowie eine ungemeine Müdigkeit, die sich in ihren Muskeln und alle anderen Glidern niederließ und ein Zittern der Erschöpfung legte sich über beide Körper.

Sie blieben noch einige Minuten still beisammen, eng an eng, den Geruch des anderen tief einsaugend und die wohlige Wärme genießend. Dann schließlich ließ Armath locker, setzte sich etwas zurück und begann den Rücken des anderen zu streicheln, welcher still gegen ihn lehnte. Vegeta war schon eingeschlafen, dass wusste der Dämon und er hob ihn vorsichtig von sich und legte ihn sanft zurück. Für diesen war die Anstrengung zu viel gewesen, doch Armath war sich sicher, dass es diesen genauso gefallen hatte.

„Kakarott..." Der weiße Prinz hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah verwundert auf den schlafenden Sayajin, welcher immer noch einen Hauch von Röte im Gesicht hatte und einen zufriedenen und glücklichen Ausdruck dazu. Einen Moment fühlte sich Armath schlecht, er fragte sich, warum dieser an diesen Kakarott dachte und nicht an ihn!? Aber dann sah er die Tränen, die sich immer noch still und leise ihren Weg über die heißen Wangen suchten und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er Vegeta nicht böse sein durfte und dass, wenn er ihn wirklich für sich haben wollte, wenn er wollte, dass dieser irgendwann Mal seinen Namen rief, er geduldig sein musste und dass er sich dies erarbeiten musste.

Ein Lächeln zog sich über die Lippen des Dämonen und er seufzte leise, er liebte den anderen wie nichts sonst und er würde diesen auf Ewig schützen und immer trösten wann er es brauchte, denn, dass dieser es viel schwerer hatte als er selbst war keine Frage. So legte er sich neben den anderen, nahm diesen in seine Arme und zog die weiche, warme Decker über sich und über Vegeta.

Der Sayajin seufzte leise und schmiegte sich an die Brust des anderen:„ ...Kakarott..." Armath strich Vegeta zärtlich durch die Haare und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, dann grinste er.

„Wer du auch sein magst, Kakarott, ich erkläre dir hiermit den Kampf!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl für Vegeta ohne verspannte Muskeln oder Kopfschmerzen aufzuwachen, so dass er im ersten Moment dachte, er würde noch träumen. Eine angenehme Wärme hatte sich in seinen Gliedern niedergelassen und sein Körper fühlte sich müde, aber zugleich auch leicht und wunderbar befreit an. Dann bemerkte der müde Sayajin, welcher immer noch seine Augen geschlossen hatte, dass er gar nicht in seinem Bett im Schlafsaal lag, da statt der gewohnten rauen Decke und der harten Matratze, ein seidig warmer Überzug um ihn geschlungen war und sein Kopf auf einem weichen Poster ruhte.

Verdutzung machte sich in ihm breit, denn zunächst konnte er das Ganze nicht richtig zuordnen und trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht erschrocken oder verängstigt, da noch immer eine tiefe Ruhe und Sicherheit in ihm lag, die ihn sich geborgen fühlen ließ, so dass er wusste, dass ihm nichts passieren würde. Und schließlich wurden ihm die Arme bewusste, welche sich von hinten um ihn gelegt hatte und ihn sanft hielten.

„Morgen..." Mit diesen Worten wurde er empfangen, als er sich, nun doch etwas verwirrte, umsah und direkt in die dunklen, ruhigen Augen von Armath blickte. Eine Sekunde kam Entsetzen und Furcht in ihn hoch, er begriff nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch spürte er, wie der andere sanft seine Wange zu streicheln begann und seine soeben angespannten Muskeln lösten sich wieder. Es dauerte noch einige Augenblicke, bis er verstand, warum er hier, nackt, in den Armen des weißen Dämonen lag, aber als er alle Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht und an die unglaublichen Berührungen wieder beisammen hatte, stellte er überrascht fest, dass sein Körper weder zu zittern oder zu verkrampfen begann, noch er sich fühlte, als müsse er jeden Moment vor Scharm sterben.

Irgendwie war Befriedigung und Wärme das einzige, was von der letzen Nacht übrig geblieben war und er verspürte tiefen Dank dafür. Vegeta, der sich für die letzen Minuten in der unergründlichen Tiefe dieser Augen verloren hatte, erwachte und senkte seinen Blick, hob ihn aber wieder, bevor Armath zu sprechen beginnen konnte und lächelte:„ Danke..."

Amrath wirkte doch ziemlich verblüfft, lächelte dann aber ebenfalls und fuhr sanft mit seiner Hand durch die zerzausten Haare seines Gegenübers:„ Gern geschehen." Wieder verloren sich die beiden Blicke ineinander und Vegeta spürte wieder eine angenehme Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Diese Augen waren wunderschön, irgendwie beruhigend und herausfordernd zugleich, und sie schienen dasselbe von ihm zu denken.

Der Sayajin nahm wahr, wie sich ihre Gesichter langsam, ganz langsam näherten und wie sich ein kribbelndes Gefühl der Neugier und Aufregung in ihm breit machte, was ihn dazu trieb den Atem anzuhalten. Und dann berührten sie sich, vorsichtig, zunächst zögernd, darauf bedacht keinen Fehler zu machen, nichts Falsches zu tun, nichts um diesen wundervollen Moment zu zerstören.

Die Lippen von Armath fühlten sich wunderbar weich und warm an, sie waren so sanft und Vegeta kam es vor, als würde diese einen herrlich süßen Geschmack haben, so dass er nicht lange dauerte, bis beide den Kuss etwas inniger gestalteten. Dem jungen Prinzen, kam es genauso vor, er hatte noch nie von etwas köstlicheren gekostet als von diesen weichen und warmen Lippen, sie fühlten sich so gut an und irgendetwas tief in ihm sagte ihm, er solle weitermachen, einen Schritt weitergehen.

So begann der weiße Dämon, zögernd mit seiner Zunge um Einlass zu bitte und lächelte, als der Mann, welcher seine schwarzen Augen geschlossen hatte, ihn diesen, mit einen leisen Seufzen, gewährte. Seine Zunge forschte von Neugier und Lust getrieben, sie erkundschaftete jeden Zentimeter und begann schließlich sanft an Vegetas zu reiben, welcher den Kuss zaghaft erwiderte.

Es war seltsam, den anderen so zu spüren, so nahe und so intim, es fühlte sich gut an und erregte ihn, doch irgendwie... Vegeta wusste es nicht, er hatte das Gefühl etwas Falsches zu tun. Bevor er diesen Gedanken zu ende gedacht hatte, wurde der Kuss auch schon unterbrochen und Armath setzte sich etwas zurück. Der Sayajin spürte wie ihm schlecht wurde, er fühlte sich mies, eigentlich sollte er sich nicht so anstellen, allein schon weil der andere ihn gestern so etwas wunderschönes gegeben hatte. Aber...

Vegeta senkte seinen Kopf, er schämte sich, er wollte Armath nicht verletzen oder erzürnen, es war nur so...

„Du denkst an ihn, hm?" Eine Hand begann sanft seinen Nacken zu kraulen und der Sayajin sah erschrocken hoch. Im ersten Augenblick wusste er nicht ob der Dämon das wirklich gesagt hatte, woher sollte er auch von Son-Goku wissen, er hatte ihm zwar etwas von ihm erzählt, aber doch nicht so etwas.

Bei dem verunsicherten und ertappten Blick, schüttelte der weiße Prinz nur leicht seinen Kopf:„ Du scheinst diesen Kakarott sehr zu lieben, Vegeta. Du redest viel von ihm." Als die Verwirrung in dem Sayajin ins Unermessliche zu steigen schien, erklärte Armath lächelnd:„ Als du krank warst, warst du jeden Tag bei ihm... so wie gestern Nacht."

„Nein!... Ich... ich hab nicht... du verstehst es falsch..." Der schwarzhaarige Mann spürte wie er wieder den Tränen nahe war, doch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, legte sich schon eine zweite Hand auf seine Wangen und er sah verzweifelt auf. Die ruhigen Augen von dem weißen Dämon hatten nichts Böses oder erzürntes, sie wirkten so sanft und wissend wie eh und je.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse, Vegeta. ... Tima hat mir erzählt, dass dieser dich die letzen Jahre über am Leben gehalten hat, ich sollte ihm eigentlich dankbar sein..." Armath küsste den anderen behutsam auf der Stirn und fuhr flüsternd fort:„ Es ist nichts schlimmes daran, dass du diesen liebst... deine Gefühle für ihn sind schon viel älter, als deine für mich. Du kennst mich seit sechs Wochen und um ehrlich zu sein liebst du mich nicht... zumindest noch nicht wirklich. Ich bin dir jedoch nicht böse, denn du wurdest von diesem geliebten Wesen weggerissen und du vermisst ihn... doch ich werde auf den Tag warten, wo du mir erlaubst, einen Platz in deinem Herzen einzunehmen, der seinem ebenbürtig ist." Vorsichtig küsste der Prinz die Tränen weg, welche wieder über das Gesicht des Sayajins zu laufen begonnen hatten und zog ihn etwas näher an sich.

Der Mann leistete keine Gegenwehr, ihn berührten und beruhigten die Worte des anderen ungemein und er war wirklich froh, dass dieser ihm nicht böse war. Er legte seine Hand, auf die von Armath und hob seinen Kopf, so dass er diesen in die Augen sehen konnte. Der junge Dämon erwiderte lächelnd den Blick und Vegeta spürte wie Röte in seine Wangen schoss und er seinen Kopf wieder etwas zur Seite legte. Wieder näherten sich die Lippen, den warmen Atem des anderen wohlig auf der Haut spürend, vorsichtig und behutsam.

„Morgen, bringe Essen!!!" Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein rothaariger, gut gelaunter junger Sklave kam rein, der jedoch augenblicklich stehen blieb, als er auf das Geschehen vor sich blickte und sofort hochrot anlief.

Armath, sowie Vegeta waren erschrocken zur Seite gewirbelt und sahen nun einerseits verdattert, andererseits wütend auf den Sklaven. Argh, das gibt's nicht, dieser Depp!!! Ich sterbe, das ist so extrem peinlich!!! Ich werde Usok bei der nächsten Gelegenheit den Hals umdrehen, dieser Blödmann hat immer noch nicht begriffen, dass man anklopft, bevor man hereinplatzt!!! Wütend und schamrot zog der Sayajin die Decke, welche ihn während der zärtlichen Berührungen etwas verrutscht war, bis zu seinem Hals hoch und schimpfte wütend:„ USOK!!! Du Blödmann!!! Bist du zu beschränkt um an die verdammte Tür anzuklopfen!!??!!"

„E... en...e...e..." Der Junge sah völlig perplex aus, mit dieser Situation hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet! Doch da wurde er schon zur Seite geschupst und zwei weitere Sklaven traten ein, wobei einer einen Essenswagen führte, und beide ebenfalls wie angewurzelt stehen blieben, als sie ihren ehemaligen Sklavenkollegen und den Thronprinzen gemeinsam in dem Bett erblickten.

« Usok!!! Du Dämlack!!! Wieso hast du nicht angeklopft!? Kann man dich wirklich nirgends allein hingehen lassen!?" Palles gab den immer noch in Schock steckenden Usok einen kräftige Kopfnuss und drehte sich dann entschuldigend zu den beiden:„ Herr, es tut mir unendlich leid, Usok ist ein Tölpel wenn es um das Themengebiet „Ich und die Welt des Anklopfens" geht!!! Verzeiht bitte, dass wir sie bei ihrem gemeinsamen Schäferstündchen gestört haben..." Der braunhaarige Mann bekam nun ebenfalls eine deftige Kopfnuss und hielt sich jaulend den dröhnenden Schädel, während Tyla, welche die Dritte im Bunde bildete, seufzend vortrat.

Sie warf Vegeta einen um Verzeihung bittenden Blick zu und entschuldigte sich dann:„ Herr, es tut uns sehr leid, wir werden draußen auf ihren Ruf warten." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und zog beide Männer mit sich hinaus auf den Gang. Der Essenswagen wurde ebenfalls wieder mitgenommen und so blieben nur der Sayajin, welcher dachte, dass er vor Scharm im Boden versinken müsse und Armath, der immer noch ziemlich überrascht war, zurückt.

„Das sind wirklich interessante Leute..." Vegeta sah überrascht zu dem weißen Dämonen welcher vergnügt zu lachen begonnen hatte. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nun nicht unbedingt gerechnet, doch dann wurde ihm wieder klar, wie anders als die andere Dämonen Armath doch war und konnte sich nun ebenfalls ein Grinsen nicht verbeißen.

„Ich glaube..." Die Fingerspitzen des anderen strichen sanft die rechte Wange von dem Sayajin hoch und schließlich legte er seine ganze Handfläche auf diese:„ ... wir sollten unser Gespräch später fortsetzen. Ich hab nämlich Hunger." Der letzte Teil klang gespielt elend und er grinste wieder, während er seine Hand langsam, so als würde er diese Bewegung sehr bedauern, zurückzog. 

, Gespräch', nun ja, so konnte man es auch nennen. Vegeta musste bei den Gedanken lächeln und nickte dann:„ OK." Er hatte heute gute Laune, er fühlte sich gut! Es dauerte jedoch noch eine Minute bis der andere sich überwinden konnte, den Blick von dem Sayajin zu wenden, was diesem beinahe schon peinlich war und so standen beide auf um sich anzuziehen, denn nochmals wollte Vegeta den anderen so einen Anblick nicht  leisten, guter Freund hin oder her.J

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((


	24. Rage and doubt

Neu Überarbeitet

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

Kapitel 24: Rage and Tears

Das helle Sonnenlicht flutete die langen Gänge des Schlosses, sie fielen durch die torbogenartigen riesigen Fenster, welche alle paar Meter an der Mauer eine wundervolle Aussicht über das weite, freie Land gaben. Der weiße Marmorboden schimmerte in den hellen Morgenstrahlen sanft und es kam einen so vor als würde der Stein die Wärme absorbieren und sie in sich speichern, wie Vegeta und die anderen Neuankömmlinge bald bemerken würden, wenn sie in den langen kalten Nächten des Winters durch diese Gänge streifen und die Wärme des vergangenen Sommers noch unter ihren Füßen spüren können werden.

Doch wusste der Sayajin in Moment noch nichts um dieses, vergleichsweise kleine Geheimnis, welches dieses riesige Gebäude in sich hütete, denn seine schwarzen Augen streifen verwundert und staunend von einen Flur in den nächsten, von einem Wandbild zum anderen, er betrachtete Raum für Raum, Stock für Stock und blickte immer wieder in die Weiten der Wälder und Berge, die sich um seine „neue Heimat" türmten. Es war wirklich beeindruckend, dieses Schloss war so viel größer, als er zunächst gedacht hatte, er und Armath wanderten jetzt schon gute drei Stunden durch das gigantische Anwesen und sie schienen noch nicht einmal ein Viertel von dem Ganzen geschafft zu haben!

Soeben durchschritten sie wieder einen der großen Säle, waren an den vielen, so kunstvoll angefertigten Wandteppichen und Bildern vorbeigegangen, sowie an einer großen Tafel, welche wie so viele andere auch in solchen Räumen standen und auf welcher herrliche Blumengestecke zurechtgelegt worden waren. Vegeta hätte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen können, dass die Heimat des weißen Prinzen so schön, so anders als das was er bei Molloc gesehen hatte, sein könnte und er bewunderte all die schönen Bilder, die keinen Krieg oder Kampf wiedergaben, sondern Natur und Dämonen in Frieden.

In jeden der weiten Säle standen auch wunderschöne Skulpturen, Miniaturausgaben von Drachen oder Darstellungen von Tieren, manche kannte der Sayajin nicht und eines sah sogar wie ein Einhorn aus. Es waren aber auch Bildnisse von Menschen dabei, von Frauen, die in weiten Tüchern gehüllt waren und weite Flügel hatten, und so Engel gleichkamen. Interessiert blieb der schwarzhaarige Mann vor einem dieser Figuren stehen und betrachtete sie einen Moment genauer, sie sahen wirklich wunderschön aus, in dem weißen Stein, aus welchen sie gehauen wurden, wirkten sie beinahe lebendig.

„Das sind die Nornen, die Götter meiner Urväter, sie sollen vor sehr langer Zeit uns Dämonen das Leben geschenkt haben." Armath hatte sich neben Vegeta gestellt und begann liebevoll durch seine Haare zu streicheln, während er ebenfalls die weiße Frau, mit einem beinahe ehrfürchtigen Blick betrachtete. So schnell der junge Prinz dies gesagt hatte, so schnell war auch die Sympathie verschwunden, welche der Sayajin so wenige Sekunden zuvor für diese noch empfunden hatte. Wenn diese Wesen wirklich seine Peiniger geschaffen hatten, wollte er nichts von ihnen wissen, gleich wohl, er sie sowieso nie zu sehen bekommen würde.

Seufzend wandte der Mann seinen Blick ab und streifte wieder zu einen der vielen glaslosen Fenster, die den ganzen Raum mit Licht erfüllten und besah das weite grüne Meer von neuem. Er wollte gerne da raus, mal wieder die Nähe von Bäumen, Gras und Wasser spüren, und so ließ er seine Augen über die wundervolle Farbenpracht gleiten, staunend, was dieser Planet nicht alles zu bieten hatte: Es ist so lange her, seitdem ich das letzte Mal so dicht an diesem dran war, dass ich es schon berühren konnte. Damals, als ich beinahe jede freie Minute in der Schlucht am Wasserfall trainiert hatte und mit...

Eine Kälte suchte sich still und leise ihren Weg durch die verletzte Seele, schlängelte sich um diese und ließ Vegeta erzittern, er fühlte sich auf einmal wieder verloren, so schrecklich allein. Doch bevor sich dieses, über die letzten Jahre so vertraut gewordene Gefühl in ihm einnisten konnte, legten sich zwei starke Arme um ihn und Armath zog ihn an sich. Der Dämon hatte gespürt, dass der andere sich wieder schlecht fühlte, dass dessen Gedanken sich wieder zu seinen vergangenen Leben begaben und die Wunden tief in seinem Bewusstsein wieder zu bluten begannen.

Sie standen ruhig beisammen, ohne dass ein Wort gefallen wäre, fühlten die Nähe des anderen und Vegeta versuchte sich wieder zu fangen, er hasste es, wenn er sich so schwach verhielt, so lächerlich schwach und hilflos, wo er doch einmal, vor nicht mal allzu langer Zeit, das zweitstärkste Wesen im Universum war... in seinem Universum, weit weg von all dem hier. Wo er all dies hier für niemals möglich gehalten hätte, wo er für das, was er nun war, vor Scharm in den Boden versunken wäre... Gott... was mach ich hier? Ich erniedrige mich selbst mehr, als es je ein anderer tun könnte... ich hasse sie... sie alle... sie haben mir mein Leben genommen... meinen Stolz...

Tränen, stumme Boten der Trauer und des Schmerzes begannen sich, wie so etliche Male zuvor, über die weiche Haut des Sayajins zu ziehen und er spürte gleich viel Wut, wie Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen, als er vergeblich versuchte, seinen Geist wieder in das Jetzt und Hier zu ziehen. 

Ich bin war widerlich, so schrecklich schmutzig... sie haben mich entstellt, mir meinen Stolz genommen und zerrissen, alles wofür ich gelebt habe, den Kampf, die Kraft, der Glaube und die Hoffnung eines Tage stärker zu sein als... Son-Goku... Sie haben mir einfach alles genommen und mich... einfach zu einem Sklaven gemacht, zu etwas, was nichts wert ist... zu etwas, was ich ja eigentlich schon immer gewesen bin... Zornig riss er sich von dem jungen Dämonen los und wischte sich wütend die Tränen weg, er wollte nicht andauernd so verflucht schwach sein, er war es nicht, er war stark!!! 

Keuchend wich er einen Schritt zurück und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, er konnte es nicht glauben, er konnte es einfach nicht glauben!!! Ein Teil des längst tot geglaubten ehemaligen Kämpfers erwachte in ihm, klein, doch noch genauso stur wie vor sieben Jahren und hätte er gekonnt, hätte er auf sich selbst gespuckt!!! 

Wie konnte ich diese Schande nur über mich ergehen lassen!? Die gestrige Nacht!!! Ich habe mit diesem Monstrum geschlafen, habe ihn erlaubt mich anzufassen und zu küssen... und das schrecklichste ist... es hatte mir gefallen... Vegetas Augen hatten sich zu zornigen kleinen Schlitzen verengt und schieden trotzdem noch Tränen aus, er fühlte sich so gedemütigt, so schrecklich schmutzig und dumm!!!

Armath sah ihn überrascht und verwirrt an, er wusste zunächst nicht, was das Verhalten des anderen sollte, was war so plötzlich in diesen gefahren!? Vorsichtig tat er einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch der Sayajin wich nur nochmals um einen zurück und seine Augen spieen geradezu vor Abscheu und Hass, was den weißen Dämonen wirklich traf. Er wollte den anderen behutsam berühren, doch wurde seine Hand wütend weg geschlagen und der schwarzhaarige Mann knurrte nur gefährlich.

„Vegeta, was ist los? Was hast du?" Der junge Prinz sah den Sayajin verwirrt und besorgt an, hatte er was Falsches gemacht oder gesagt!? 

„Ich hasse dich!!!" Verblüfft sah Armath zu Vegeta, welcher ihn nun wütend anzuschreien begonnen hatte:„ Ich hasse dich!!! Du verdammtes Monster!!! Du und deine dämlichen Artgenossen, ihr verdammten Wichser, ich hasse euch!!! Ihr habt mich gedemütigt und geschlagen!!! Ihr habt mich tausendmal genommen... ihr habt über mich gelacht... mich gequält... Ich habe wegen euch geweint, wie ein verdammtes Kind!!! Ihr miesen Kreaturen... ich bin aber nicht schwach!!! Ich bin nicht schwach!!!" Das Geschrei ging nun in ein gequältes Wimmern unter, welches ebenso plötzlich über den Sayajin hereinbrach, wie der Wutausbruch. 

Vegeta hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und seine Augen fest geschlossen, seine Zähne waren so fest zusammengebissen, dass sein Kiefer schon schmerzte und seine Arme waren eng um seinen Brustkorb geschlungen. Der weiße Dämon sah ihn betroffen und ernst an, er sah wie Tränen in kleinen Strömen über das Gesicht des anderen flossen und er hörte das klägliche Schluchzen und Wimmern, welches der Sayajin gepresst von sich gab. 

Vorsichtig, ganz langsam ging er auf den anderen zu, wartete einen Moment, ob dieser ruhig blieb oder wieder zu schreien beginnen würde, und legte, als der andere keine Anstalt tat sich irgendwie zu bewegen oder in einen neuerlichen Wutausbruch auszubrechen, seine Hand behutsam auf dessen Rücken und zog ihn an sich. Der kleinere Körper wurde von einem richtigen Schüttelkrampf heimgesucht und Armath sah ihn besorgt an, er hätte ihn gern geholfen und versuchte es zumindest, indem er den Kopf und Rücken von Vegeta sanft zu streicheln begann.

Es zeigte nach einigen Minuten tatsächlich Wirkung als das Beben schwächer wurde und das stockende Schluchzen und Wimmern nachließ. 

„Ihr habt mir alles genommen. Ich bin so schmutzig..." Die Hände hielten inne und der junge Prinz sah auf den Sayajin herab, welcher wieder stärker zu weinen begonnen hatte. Armath wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, er fühlte den Schmerz des anderen und dadurch fühlte er, wie verletzt dieser eigentlich war, zuvor war ihm dies nicht aufgefallen: Vegeta... ich hatte nicht bedacht, wie verletzt er doch in Wirklichkeit ist... ich war ein Dummkopf mit ihm die gestrige Nacht zu verbringen, dadurch hab ich ihn nur noch mehr weh getan... Sanft begann er den Kopf des anderen zu kraulen und ging auf die Knie, wobei er den anderen mit sich zog. Vegeta ließ sich ebenfalls auf den Boden sinken, es war ihm egal, sollte er doch bestraft werden, was machte das schon, er war doch sowieso schon so gut wie tot...

Der Arm, welcher zuvor auf seinem Rücken geruht hatte, zog ihn plötzlich hoch, so dass sein Kopf auf der Schulter des Dämonen ruhen konnte, der anderen Arm legte sich ebenfalls um sein Kreuz und so lag er eng an Armath geschmiegt, in den Händen des anderen. Er fühlte sich so schrecklich müde, so barmherzlos erschöpft und er hatte wieder Kopfschmerzen.

„Es tut mir leid." Vegetas Augen öffneten sich, verwirrt und unsicher zugleich sahen sie zu den jungen Prinzen, welcher ihn immer noch fest, aber behutsam hielt. „Es tut mir leid, Vegeta, es tut mir leid, dass dir das alles angetan wurde... ich würde alles rückgängig machen, wenn ich könnte... ich würde dir alles geben, was du willst... was dir genommen wurde... doch ich kann nicht. Vegeta, bitte verzeih mir."

Es folgte kein Antwort, ein Schweigen legte sich über beide und niemand sprach mehr. Der schwarzhaarige Mann hatte seine Augen wieder geschlossen und gab seinen Tränen freien Lauf, er sagte nichts, aber er gab Armath trotzdem ein Zeichen, dass er es wusste, dass er wusste was der andere für ihn empfand und was dieser wirklich für ihn tun würde, denn er legte zaghaft und langsam seine Arme um den anderen und hielt sich an diesem fest.

Das Sonnelicht fiel immer noch unverändert in den großen Saal, überflutete die zwei am Boden sitzenden Gestalten und gab den schwächern von ihnen ein wenig Wärme. Beide suchten Halt an den jeweils anderen und schenkten sich das Vertrauen, welches für ihre Zukunft unerbittlich nötig war.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kima war eigentlich noch nicht alt, zumindest nicht so alt, wie manch andere Sklaven es bisher geworden waren. Sie zählte 462 Jahre, denn ebenso wie der zukünftige Partner ihres Sohnes, war sie auch noch nicht lange in Tichs Haus gewesen, als der Prinz seine „Brautsuche" veranstaltet hatte. Es war damals eher Zufall oder besser Glück gewesen, da eigentlich nicht sie, sondern eine Kollegin zu der „Auslese" hätte geschickt werden sollen, doch diese brach sich ein Bein und so musste Ersatz her, alias sie.

Nun war sie schon beinahe 400 Jahre mit Kemath, dem schwarzen König, verheiratet und hatte ihre Aufgabe, diesem sieben Söhne zu gebären auch erledigt. Somit würde nun bald ihr Lohn kommen, sie würde sterben, zusammen mit dem Dämonen, welcher über 390 Jahre ihr Gefährte gewesen war. Wenn sie heute daran dachte, dass sie damals dieser „Hochzeit" nur zugestimmt hatte um schlussendlich „frei" zu sein, musste sie lächeln. Es war schon lange keine Zwangsehe mehr, sie liebte Kemath und ihre Söhne und sie hatte sich auch mit ihren Leben als gefangene Königin abgefunden.

Damals, als sie hier, in diesem riesigen, beinahe unüberschaubaren Käfig, angekommen war, fühlte sie noch nicht so, sie hatte Angst gehabt, fühlte sich hilflos und befleckt, und vor allem allein. Ihre Mutter, ihre Familie und Freunde, all das hatte sie verloren, als sie eines Nacht von einem dieser Monster, zu denen auch ihr Gatte zählte, geholt worden war. Nun war es nicht mehr so, sie fühlte weder Trauer noch Verzweiflung, sie konnte mit guten Gewissen sagen, dass sie keiner mehr vermisste, da keiner mehr lebte, der sie kennen könnte und so hinterließ sie in keinem Herzen Schmerzen.

Kemath war damals genauso wie Armath gewesen, jung, rücksichtsvoll, lieb und immer um sie besorgt. Das hatte sich über die langen Jahre hinweg nicht geändert, er liebte sie genauso wie am ersten Tag, nur ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber hatten sich gewandelt, sie liebte ihn nun genauso sehr wie er sie, er schützte sie und ihre Kinder. Manchmal musste sie noch an ihr vergangenes Leben denken, wie anders es wohl gelaufen wäre, wenn sie bei ihren Liebsten geblieben wäre.

Und doch bereute sie im Nachhinein nichts, sie hatte ein schönes Leben, zumindest so schön man es als Nicht-Dämon unter Dämonen haben konnte, und sie hatte eine wundervolle Familie. Hatte sie früher oft die Tage gezählt, wann dies alles enden würde, kam es ihr jetzt doch seltsam kurz vor, sie würde in etwa zwei Jahren sterben und einer anderen Königin platz machen, sowie ihren Sohn als Regenten.

Armath war feinfühlig und klug, er verstand manche Dinge eher, als andere Dämonen sie verstanden hätten und er hatte das herrliche Talent jemanden zum lachen zu bringen. Er war ihr jüngster Sohn und im Gegensatz zu To oder Lon manchmal etwas zu überhitzt, er wollte lieber mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, als den Weg zur Tür zu suchen. Doch war es keine Frage, dass er einmal genauso ein hervorragender König werden würde wie sein Vater. Er war noch jung, doch auch schon im Alter für die Brautwahl und Krönung, so dass er vor zwei Monaten losgezogen war, mitsamt seinem Vater, als Berater, sich eine zukünftige Gefährtin zu angeln, wie er es immer wieder zu sagen pflegte.

Aber auch wenn ihr Jüngster das Thema immer mit soviel Gelassenheit überspielte, konnte sie doch genau sehen wie aufgeregt und nervös er die letzen Wochen vor dem Termin gewesen war. Nun hatte er seine Wahl bereits getroffen und würde, sobald der erste Nachwuchs da war, gekrönt werden und somit sie und Kemath ablösen. Die Wahl ihres Sohnes war so gut gewesen, wie sie es gewusst hatte, nur war sie doch ein wenig überrascht gewesen, dass die Braut ein er war. Als sie den zukünftigen Gefährten ihres Sohnes Gestern das erste Mal begegnet war, hatte sie sofort gespürt, dass er der richtige Wahl war. Bei solchen Dingen hatte sie ein Gespür!

Jedoch würde er es schwer haben, besonders anfangs, sie konnte sich noch an ihre erste Zeit hier erinnern, es war wirklich schrecklich gewesen, besonders die erste Schwangerschaft, einerseits hatte sie schon Gefühle für Kemath entwickelt gehabt und doch sträubte sich ihr Geist dagegen, etwas von so einem Wesen auszutragen. Dann hatte sie plötzlich Sarik in den Händen gehalten und alles war so anders geworden. Diese hässliche Kreatur, wie sie sich das Ding in sich vorgestellt hatte, was klein, zerbrechlich und wunderschön gewesen, sie hatte es sofort abgöttisch geliebt, so wie all ihre anderen Söhne auch.

Vegeta war da jedoch ein wenig anders als sie, die ehemalige Arovato von Molloc hatte ihr erzählt, dass dieser einmal ein Kämpfer gewesen war, das hieß, dass die Sache für ihn um einiges schwerer sein würde als für sie. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen mit ihm zu reden, was in diesem Augenblick auch geschehen sollte, denn sie riss sich nun endlich aus ihren Gedanken und blickte auch den blassen, unsicher vor ihr sitzenden Mann, der seinen Blick gesenkt hielt. Er war vor knapp zehn Minuten hereingekommen, Armath hatte ihn hergebracht, eigentlich hätte dieser auch dabei bleiben wollen, doch sie hatte ihn weggeschickt und nach einigen hin und her war der weiße Dämon auch mit nicht zu geringem Widerwillen gegangen.

Sehr viele Worte waren seit dem noch nicht gefallen, sie hatte sofort bemerkt, dass es diesem nicht gut ging und hatte so nach etwas Tee schicken lassen. Dieser wurde nun auch gebracht, denn Isa, ihre Kammerdienerin und beste Freundin schenkte ihnen gerade etwas ein. Die Sklavin, welche kurze rote Haare hatte, warf Kima nur einen besorgten Blick zu und nickte dann unauffällig in Richtung Vegeta, welcher es aber auch nicht bemerkt hätte, wenn sie einfach auf ihn gezeigt hätte, da sein Blick auf den Boden gerichtet war und sich sowieso im Unendlichen verlor.

Nachdem der Tee eingeschenkt worden war, verließ Isa sie wieder und zog sich samt Tablett zurück. Die Königin sah ihr nach und wandte ihre Augen dann wieder dem Sayajin zu, sie hatte bis jetzt geschwiegen, um dem aufgewirrten Geist des anderen ein wenig Zeit zu geben um sich zu ordnen, doch nun würde sie langsam mit einem Gespräch beginnen.

„Wie gefällt dir das Schloss, Vegeta?" Ihre Stimme klang ruhig und sanft, den Sayajin erinnerte sie an Armaths und er sah zögernd auf. Die blaugrauen Augen ruhten auf ihm und der schwarzhaarige Mann fühlte erneut Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen, eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass diese niemals zu sprechen beginnen würde, so lächerlich diese Hoffnung auf war.

„Gut..." Er schluckte, seine Stimme klang noch so belegt wie zuvor bei dem weißen Dämon und er spürte auch noch den unangenehmen, stechenden Knoten in seinem Hals. Seine Hände legte er ineinander, sie zitterten noch leicht und er hoffte die Frau mit den langen weißen Haaren würde es nicht bemerken. Wieder bohrte er seinen Blick in den marmornen Boden, er hatte das Gefühl, dass, wenn er dieser Königin längern in die Augen schauen würde, er wieder in Tränen ausbrechen müsse.

Kima lies ihren Blick weiter auf ihrem Gegenüber ruhen und nippte dann an ihrer warmen Tasse Tee. „Hat Armath dir schon alles gezeigt? Soweit ich mich besinnen kann hab ich damals, als ich hier ankam, beinahe zwei Wochen gebraucht um das ganze Gebäude so halbwegs zu erfasse. Nun bin ich schon beinahe 400 Jahre hier und hab immer noch so manche Probleme mich hier nicht zu verlaufen." Sie lächelte freundlich und stellte ihre Tasse wieder zurück auf den kleineren Tisch.

Der Sayajin biss seine Zähne fest zusammen, während sich seine Finger in die jeweils andere Hand zu bohren begannen, er konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen unterdrücken: Ich will nicht so lange hier sein!!! Das kann ich nicht!!! Ich will hier endlich weg!!!

„Es ist nicht so schlimm." Überrascht richtete er seinen Blick auf die Königin, welche ihn nun sehr ernst ansah, sie hatte sich zurück sinken lassen, so dass sie gegen die weiche Polsterung ihres Sessel lehnte und seufzte leise. 

Eine weiße Strähne, welche ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war, strich sich Kima hinter ihr Ohr und begann dann ruhig weiter zusprechen:„ Anfangs haben wir alle Angst gehabt. Ich bin damals die Bindung mit Kemath nur eingegangen, damit ich nicht so wie alle anderen auf ewig hier gefangen sein würde, ich hatte Angst davor gehabt eines Tages einfach einzuschlafen und auf alle Ewigkeiten in meinem Körper gefangen zu sein... deshalb habe ich ja gesagt. 

Zu jener Zeit hatte ich jedoch noch keine so rechte Vorstellung von dem, was ich nun machen sollte, eigentlich hatte ich mir gedacht, dass ich einfach nur das Bett mit ihm teilen müsse, so wie mit den anderen Dämonen zuvor auch. Ich mochte ihn wirklich, er war so anders gewesen als sie, er war nett und zärtlich und er hat mich dauernd umhegt wie einen Schatz. Die erste Zeit dachte ich, dass das nur ein Spiel ist, einerseits widerstrebte es mir, von so einen Wesen geliebt zu werden, denn ich könnte, wenn ich wüsste, dass diese Monster zu etwas anderen fähig sind, als nur zu quälen und zu erniedrigen, sie nicht mehr so hassen.

Dann erfuhr ich, dass ich noch eine weitere Aufgabe haben sollte, ich sollte ihm, wie du Armath, sieben Söhne gebären... Glaub mir, ich war am Anfang genauso geschockt und abgeneigt der Sache gegenüber wie du. Ich ekelte mich davor so was fremdes und abstoßendes in meinem Körper heranwachsen zu lassen und fühlte mich so verzweifelt wie noch nie zuvor. Doch es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, ich hatte schon zugestimmt und deshalb war ich dazu verpflichtet, was mir einerseits egal gewesen war, doch andererseits wollte ich nicht zu Tichs zurück und bis zum Ende der Zeit mein Leben hier verbringen, deshalb stimmte ich zu und wurde schwanger.

Anfangs weinte ich viel, ich spürte etwas in mir heranreifen, vor dem ich Angst hatte, etwas was so fremd war, ich hatte damals die Vorstellung von einen kleinen Ungeheuer, welchen in mir heranwuchs. Weißt du, wenn ich jetzt daran denke kann ich kaum glauben wie schwer es mir gefallen ist ein Kind von Kemath auszutragen. Heute bin ich froh für jeden von ihnen, sie sind einfach wunderbar, jeder ist ein Teil von mir und ich liebe sie so, wie sie mich lieben. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, wenn man jemanden hat, den man so lieben kann, Vegeta, auch wenn du dir das jetzt noch nicht vorstellen kannst." Die Frau strich sich wieder eine weiße Strähne, es war die widerspenstige von vorhin, aus dem Gesicht und faltete ihre Hände über ihren Schoß. Sie hörte den unruhigen Atem des anderen, welcher immer noch seinen Blick in den schweren Steinboden bohrte und spürte wie dieser gegen ein immer mächtiger werdendes Gefühl seiner Seele ankämpfte.

„Armath liebt dich wirklich, Vegeta. Dämonen, die aus der Königsfamilie stammen, sind allein dazu im Stande zu lieben und sie lieben auf ewig denjenigen, den sich ihr Herz geöffnet hat. Wahrscheinlich denkst du, dass das alles, was ich dir soeben erzählt habe, reiner Wahnsinn ist und ich verstehe das. Du hast Angst, das ist auch verständlich, aber du wirst diese bald überwinden, wenn du erst einmal das erste deiner Kinder in den Armen hältst, ist alles leichter." Die Königin sah ihn lächelnd an, sie wusste, dass dieser sich im Moment schrecklich fühlte und sie hatte große Anteilnahme für ihn, denn er würde schon bald dieses kleine Ding, vor welchem er solche Angst hatte, in sich tragen.

„Wann... wann muss ich..." Die Stimme zitterte und brach schon kurz, nachdem der Sayajin die Kraft aufgebracht hatte den Satz zu beginnen, ab, bevor er ihn beenden konnte. Kima verstand die Frage jedoch, sie hatte auf diese gewartet und so strich sie sich erneut mit einer Handbewegung hinter das linke Ohr, obwohl gar kein Strähnchen ihr die Sicht versperrte und antwortete sanft:„ Armath und du werden sich in acht Tagen das Bett teilen und dann wirst du es empfangen. Aber hab keine Angst, es wird nicht weh tun, ihr werdet miteinander schlafen, ohne dass du Schmerzen hast. Du wirst zuvor einen Trank bekommen, welcher deinen Körper auf die Magie vorbereitet und dann wird sich ein Narref darum kümmern."

Der verwirrte Blick der glänzenden Augen, welche mehr elend ausstrahlten, als ein einziges Wesen ertragen durfte, verriet der Königin, dass sie die Situation etwas genauer erläutern musste, so unangenehm es ihr auch war. So fuhr sie fort:„ Narref sind Magier, dämonische Magier, gefährliche Wesen, gefährlicher als Molloc oder sonst einer der Dämonen denen du bis jetzt begegnet bist. Sie sind sehr stark und gerissen, doch interessiert sie der Kampf und das Wesen normaler Dämonen nicht und so bleiben sie lieber unter sich. Allein zu der Königsfamilie haben sie eine gute Verbindung und lassen sich mit ihnen auf Geschäfte ein. Das kommt daher, weil Kemat, Armath und all die anderen königlichen Blutes ebenfalls magische Wesen sind, es gibt sogar die Legende, dass das Königsblut dem Blut der Narref entsprungen sein soll. Doch das tut jetzt nicht zur Sache, Vegeta."

Die schöne Frau sah ihn ernst und besorgt an und der Sayajin spürte, dass noch etwas Schlimmes kommen würde, etwas, was er noch nicht wusste! Und er hörte sie weiter sprechen, mit ruhiger, beinahe leiser Stimme:„ In der Nacht, wo du und Armath den nächsten Prinzen zeugen, wird ein Narref, sowie der König und drei Hichas (1) anwesend sein."

Es folgte keine Reaktion, die Kima erwartet hätte, eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass der Mann zu weinen oder zu schreien beginnen würde, dass er seinen Schmerz und seine Panik offen legen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah und genau das machte ihr Sorgen.

Vegeta saß still da, hatte seinen Blick wieder gesenkt und sagte kein Wort, er schien wie gefroren, so als wäre er erstarrt, nur seine Hände, welche fest ineinander verkrallt waren, zitterten leicht. „Vegeta, du musst keine Angst davor haben, es wird dir nichts passieren, niemand außer Armath wird dich berühren und du musst keine Scharm empfinden, alle Königinnen die es je gab, haben die ersten Zeugung ihrer Kinder unter den Augen von dem König und den drei Hichas vollziehen müssen. Der Narref ist notwendig, damit dein Körper dazu bereit ist ein Lebewesen aufzunehmen, da du diese Veranlagung leider nicht von Natur gegeben hast."

Wieder galt Schweigen als Antwort und wieder war die Königin kurz davor besorgt aufzuseufzen, sie hätte ihm gerne geholfen, doch das konnte sie nicht, der Sayajin würde es überstehen, so wie sie und alle vor ihr auch. Und doch tat er ihr sehr leid, denn sie wusste, dass diese Tatsache kein Trost für ihn war.

Die Augen von Vegeta waren wie tot, leer und kalt starrten sie den weißlich schimmernden Boden an und schienen die Gefrierung seines Geistes zu symbolisieren, welcher verzweifelt dagegen ankämpfte den schmerzenden Drang nachzugeben, sich etwas besser zu fühlen zu lassen. Dann spürte er die warme, sanfte Hand über seinen Kopf streicheln und eine weitere sich auf sein Rücken, und die Mauer aus Verzweiflung, Furcht und Zorn, als auch der ungemeinen Müdigkeit, brach. Die bekannte nasse Hitze zog sich über seine Wangen und er schluchzte leise auf, er hatte Angst, so schreckliche Angst!!! Er wollte hier weg!!!

Behutsam wurde er in die Arme der Königin geschlossen und lies seinen Schmerz raus, er fühlte sich verloren, er verlor seine einzige Freiheit die er noch gehabt hatte...

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
(1) Hichas sind Dämonen höherer Schicht und zählen meist schon zum Fürstentum.  
  
 


	25. Pieces of Embroidery and Tears

So, erst einmal einen guten Rutsch im Nachhinein!!!

Ich will nur mal probeweise versuchen den nächsten Teil rauf zu laden, eine Freundin hat mir einen Tipp gegeben, wie es klappen sollte, ohne dass Teile weggelöscht werden, also nehmt das hier mal als Testlauf!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kapitel 24: Pieces of Embroidery and Tears 

„Was ist das? Soll man das wirklich essen können?" Misstrauisch beäugte Usok die vor sich hinbrodelnde grüne Pampe und bekam sogleich einen Kochlöffel schmerzlich für seine unüberlegte Meldung zu spüren. Jaulend sprang der junge Mann herum und rieb sich die Beule, welche seinen Kopf nun zierte.

„Du Blödmann, schalt mal deine Birne von Leerlauf auf Normal zurück!" Zornig fauchte ihn eine große schlanke Frau, wessen grüne Augen ihn gerade erdolchten, gefährlich an. Myra war eine der sieben Kammerdiener/innen von Kima und sie war bei weitem Usok am unsympathischsten, was höchst wahrscheinlich damit zusammenhing, dass sein Kopf schon mehr als einmal diesen Morgen den Holzlöffel zu spüren bekommen hatte.

Vorsichtshalber entfernte sich der junge Sklave von seiner derzeitigen Genossin und brachte sich so außer Treffweite, dafür aber in Reichweite von der herrlich duftenden Schokoladentorte, welche schon den ganzen Morgen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Denk nicht mal dran." War das einzige was die blonde Frau von sich gab und der Junge fragte sich, wie die ihn sehen konnte, wo sie selbst doch diesem widerlich anzusehenden Etwas zugewandt war. Leider waren er und die Sklavin die einzigen, die sich im Moment in der riesigen Küche befanden und so musste er allein die Gegenwart dieser Furie ertragen. Palles und die anderen, zu welchen auch die sechs weiten Diener und Dienerinnen von der Königin zählten, sowie etliches anderes „Hilfspersonal", waren gerade dabei den großen Festsaal zu decken, da nun ja doch allmählich Zeit für das Mittagessen wurde.

Toll... jetzt hab ich dieses Mannsweib ganz alleine am Hals... Der Junge konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen unterdrücken, welches sicher wieder ein Anlass für seine derzeitige Vorgesetzte gewesen wäre ihm eine weitere schöne Beule zu verpassen, da die Frau geradezu darauf zu warten schien, dass er sich irgendwie unüberlegt bezüglich ihrer zur zeitigen Zusammenarbeit äußerte und sie ihre marsochisitische Ader ein wenig ausleben konnte. Zumindest nahm dies Usok nach den schmerzlichen Erlebnissen der letzten Stunden mehr oder weniger an. So durfte er Myra ganz allein bei den Massen an Töpfen voll von vor sich hinbrodelnder Leckereien helfen und alles im Auge behalten, damit auch ja nichts anbrannte, was nur zu leicht passieren konnte, wie er an einer der anderen Beulen, die seinen Hinterkopf prägten noch zu gut in Erinnerung hatte.

„Wann essen wir eigentlich?" Während Usok versuchte alles im Auge zu behalten, warf er seiner Kollegin schnell einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser war gerade damit beschäftigt diese seltsame Masse nachzuwürzen und antwortete ohne ihm auch nur einen Blick zu würdigen:„ Wenn die Herrn fertig sind."

„Hey cool, kriegen wir dann die Reste von dem hier?" Der Blick des Sklaven wanderte sehnsüchtig zu der Torte, doch da hörte er schon das trockene Lachen der großen Frau:„ Nein, Dämonen haben die Eigenschaft an sich, nie etwas übrig zu lassen, aber tröste dich, ich zaubere uns nachher schon was feines." Ein nicht gerade begeisterter Blick, welcher auf das brodelnde Grüne etwas gerichtet war, galt als Antwort und schon hatte der junge Mann die nächste Kochlöffel abbekommen.

Im selben Augenblick kam Tima, Palles, Socco und Isa herein, jeder von ihnen konnte sich ein Grinsen bei der Szene mit dem fliegenden Küchengut nicht ersparen und Usok schimpfte nur beleidigt, wie gemein das alles doch war und dass er immer alles abbekäme. „Menno, beruhige dich mal wieder, Kleiner, du lebst ja noch." Palles schlug dem jüngeren freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, erntete aber nur ein Murren:„ Ja, sonst würde mein Schädel auch nicht so brummen."

„Zu recht, Dämlack!" Keifte Myra von hinten, welcher immer noch weit über den Topf gebeugt dastand und dabei schon richtig professionell aussah und Socco lachte:„ Da hat sie recht, lern mal etwas feinfühliger mit deiner Wortwahl zu sein, vielleicht werden dann nicht mehr so viele Dinge nach dir geworfen!" Die blonde Frau drehte sich nun grinsend um und schüttelte den Kopf:„ Lass das, mein Freund, du möchtest mir doch nicht mein neues Hobby kaputt machen?"

„Neues Hobby!? Wie jetzt, etwa: Wer trifft den Usok!?" Zornig sprang der soeben genannte herum und konnte schon einem weiteren Löffel ausweichen. So trat der junge Mann die Flucht an, bevor mit noch etwas auf ihn gezielt wurde und verließ mitsamt einem Stapel Teller die Küche.

„Schade, jetzt ist er weg." Myra grinste immer noch und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihrem Eintopf um, welcher nun langsam fertig zu sein schien. Seufzend schob sie den Topf von der heißen Platte und drehte diese ab, dann streckte sie sich stöhnend und sah zu Isa:„ Hey, Isa, jetzt bist du dran, ich geh mir ein bisschen die Beine vertreten und leg das Besteck auf." Die Frau mit den kurzen Haaren nickte nur lächelnd:„ Klar, lass aber den Jungen ein wenig in Ruhe, sonst bekommt er wirklich bald noch eine Gehirnerschütterung."

„Jaja..." Den Rest des Gemurmels bekam man nicht mehr mit, da die Frau hinter der Tür verschwand. Die Sklaven begaben sich so ihrerseits nun dazu die restlichen Töpfe von den Platten zu nehmen und in ansehnlicheres Geschirr zu füllen, da Dämonen ziemlich pingelig waren wenn es um die Appetitlichkeit der Anrichtung ihres Essens ging.

„Hey, ist hier eigentlich jeden Tag so ein großer Aufwand wenn es um die Mahlzeiten geht oder ist das nur zur Ehrung unsereins soooo... Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Palles, dessen Gesicht mit Rekordgeschwindigkeit von  vor Anstrengung verkrampft zu überrascht und dann von vor Schmerzen verzerrt gewechselt hatte, ließ den heißen Kochtopf, der eine Größe von ca. 1x1x1m hatte schreiend los und begann johlend und wimmernd herumzuhüpfen, während er seine Hände wie verrückt wedelte.

„Palles?" Tima und die anderen sahen erschrocken zu ihren Kameraden, da sie zunächst nicht ganz verstanden was das plötzliche Kriegsgebrüll von diesem heraufbeschworen hatte. Isa schaltete am schnellste, rannte zu den immer noch herum springenden Mann, schnappte sich ihn und zog ihn in Richtung Spülbecken, wo sie dessen Hände in das, inzwischen kalte, Waschwasser tauchte. Der Mann stand mit hochrotem und schmerzverzogenem Gesicht da und winselte leise. Tima die inzwischen auch schon begriffen hatte, was passiert war, ging zum Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und kaum fünf Minuten später stand Palles mit zwei, in dicke Verbände eingewickelte Hände da und stöhnte immer noch kläglich vor sich hin.

„Tts, sei mir nicht böse, Palles, aber eigentlich solltest du nach 17 Jahren Küchendienst schon wissen, dass man einen kochenden Topf nicht mit bloßen Händen anrührt!" Die ehemalige Arotavo sah ihn tadelnd an und der braunhaarige Mann stöhnte nur etwas lauter. Es war ihm schon peinlich, er hatte versucht den Kochtopf umzuhieven, damit der noch immer brodelnde Inhalt in ein große Schüssel rinnen konnte, leider war ihm erst mitten in der Aktion eingefallen, dass er wohl doch besser die Thermohandschuhe anziehen hätte sollen, so dass er den restlichen Tag nichts mehr anfassen konnte. Und das schlimmste war, dass Socco das alles zum schreien komisch fand und vor Lachen schon am Boden lag!

„Schnauze..." Presste der große Mann gequält durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne und warf den anderen Mann einen zornigen Blick zu, dieser beruhigte sich jedoch erst, als auch Tima ihn ermahnte und zog sich keuchend, und noch immer ein wenig vor sich hinkichernd, auf den Stuhl neben seinen Kumpel zurück, welcher ihn immer noch mit seinen Augen erdolchte. Die Frauen nahmen ebenfalls auf dem Küchentisch Platz, betätigten sich ihrerseits jedoch mit etwas Arbeit, zu welcher Socco schließlich auch verdonnert wurde.

Isa schien das ganze Szenario auch ziemlich amüsant zu finden, denn ihre Mundwinkel wanderten immer wieder in die Höhe, als sie aber den elenden Blick des verletzten Mannes sah, versuchte sie auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken:„ Weil du vorhin gefragt hast. Nein, normalerweise sind solche Festessen nicht die Regel, aber da Armath nun eine Braut gefunden hat und so die Krönung bald ansteht, ist nun halt ein wenig Partystimmung angesagt, natürlich auf unsere Kosten, aber was soll man machen?" Sie lächelte charmant und seufzte leise, während ihre Gedanken wieder Richtung Mittagessen segelten, was in 20 Minuten beginnen sollte!

„Apropos Braut! Isa, du kommst doch gerade von Kima und Vegeta, wie sieht's aus?" Der Mann mit den purpurnen Augen sah seine neue Kollegin fragend an, bemerkte doch ziemlich schnell, dass eine Antwort überflüssig gewesen wäre, denn ihr besorgter Blick sprach Bände!

„Nicht gut, er wurde soeben von Armath wieder abgeholt und sah ziemlich fertig aus... Ich glaube es ging um die Schwangerschaft, also wegen der Zeremonie in acht Tagen." Die kurzhaarige Frau knackte mit den Fingern, eine Angewohnheit, die ihre Freunde hassten, und stierte ihre dunklen Augen bekümmert in die weite Decke über ihnen.

„Welche Zeremonie?" Socco sah fragend zu seiner Gegenüber, während seine Hand zu dem Obstkorb wanderte, dem einzigen, was sie während ihrer Arbeitszeit in sich hineinstopfen durften, Necis (apfelartige Dinger) und Mej (kamen Pflaumen gleich), aber immerhin besser als das, was sie bei Molloc bekommen haben, eine große Portion Garnichts!

Die Augen der Sklavin streiften wieder zu den anderen und sie wirkte kurz überrascht:„ Wisst ihr nichts von der Hido?" Einen Moment schien jeder angestrengt nachzudenken, jedoch folgte dann allgemeines Kopfschütteln und die Frau begann bitter lächelnd zu erklären:„ Die Hido ist eine „Überwachungszeremonie", was bedeutet, dass Überwacht wird, ob der Prinz auch der wirkliche Zeuger des Kindes ist, welches euer Freund austragen wird."

„Hä?!" Die Wortwahl des unverletzten Sklaven schien der Meinung von den anderen gleichzukommen, welche ebenso missverständlich Isa ansahen und schließlich fuhr er fort:„ Überwachungszeremonie?! Ob auch wirklich Armath das Kind zeugt... Ist das nicht ein bisserl überflüssig, weil ich eigentlich dachte, dass nur Armath als einziger seiner Art kleine Dämonen zeugen kann, oder vertue ich mich da?"

Die Sklavin schüttelte den Kopf:„ Nein, es ist aber eine Art Sitte oder besser Brauch, welcher sich über die letzten Jahrtausenden oder gar Jahrmillionen gefestigt hat." Sie wurde unterbrochen als der Mann noch mal das Wort ergriff:„ Also, das heißt, dass denen jemand zuschaut, wenn sie... du weißt schon!?" Socco schien mehr als skeptisch zu sein, die anderen Beiden übrigens auch.

„Ja, der König, drei hohe Fürsten und der Narref, welcher aber immer dabei sein werden muss, da er die Schwangerschaft überhaupt ermöglicht." Isa seufzte wieder schwer und fuhr sich durch ihre kurzen Haare, sie fand es für genauso blödsinnig wie die Neuen, doch konnte man an dieser Regelung nichts ändern, die Dämonen bestanden darauf, dass die ersten Zeugung überwacht wurde.

„Also, tut mir leid, aber das find ich krank! Ich hätte da auch fertig ausgesehen, wenn mir eine sagt, dass ich mich beim Sex beobachten lassen muss!" Der Sklave mit den purpurnen Augen warf seiner Gegenüber einen ernsten Blick zu und verschränkte die Arme. Er sah das nun wirklich nicht ein! 

„Socco, ich denke, dass Vegeta weniger wegen der Sache mit dieser Tradition so verzweifelt ist, er hat einfach Angst davor ein Kind in sich zu spüren." Tima hatte ihren Blick gehoben, so dass sie, wie die andere Sklavin zuvor, ihre Augen in die weiß gekachelte Decke bohrte und seufzend fortfuhr:„ Du musst wissen, dass er dann an das hier gebunden ist, er kann dann nicht mehr so einfach weg, falls sich für ihn wirklich irgendwann man eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergeben würde. Wenn man etwas in sich spürt, etwas, was ein Teil von einen selbst ist, beginnt man es zu lieben, egal wer der Vater ist oder was der Vater ist, das ist ganz natürlich und das weiß er." Mollocs ehemalige Vorsklavin blickte den Mann, welcher sie nun betroffen ansah, sehr ernst an und auch die anderen wirkten irgendwie bedrückt.

„Kima ging es damals genauso, nur kommt der Faktor bei euren Freund dazu, dass er ein Mann ist und er die Schwangerschaft an sich psychisch sowie physisch auch schwer nehmen wird." Müde legte die kurzhaarige Sklavin ihren Kopf in den Nacken und rieb sich ihre Augen. Sie hatte Mitgefühl für den anderen, sie wollte auf keinen Fall mit diesem tauschen. 

Dann jedoch begann sie plötzlich weiter zusprechen:„ Ihr seid seine einzige wirkliche Unterstützung die er die nächsten Jahrhunderte hier haben wird, helft ihm, dass ist eure Aufgabe, dafür dürft ihr schlussendlich auch diese Welt verlassen, was doch Lohn genug ist." Die dunklen Augen schimmerten leicht und Isa schüttelte bei der aufgekommenen Stillen, die auf einmal über die anderen gefallen war, lächelnd den Kopf:„ Seid unbesorgt, ihr werdet ein gutes Leben haben, ihr seid so etwas wie „Obersklaven", das heißt, dass nicht ihr für den Haushalt zuständig seid, sondern die anderen (welche in der Zwischenzeit mit Tischdecken beschäftigt waren oder andere Aufgaben nachgingen) und ihr eigentlich allein der Königin... ähm, nun Vegeta untergestellt seid. So habt ihr es leicht... Ich gebe euch einen Rat: Seid für euren Freund da, er wird es nicht leicht haben, überhaupt die erste Zeit. Nach und nach wird er sich daran gewöhnen und irgendwann wird das hier wirklich zu seiner Heimat geworden sein, aber bis dahin ist es einer schwerer und steiniger Weg für ihn."

Socco und Palles tauschten ein paar Blicke miteinander, während Tima sehr nachdenklich wirkte und sich der anderen Frau zuwandte:„ Das werden wir, keine Sorge, er ist unser Freund und dank ihm hat das alles Mal ein Ende für uns." Isa lächelte und nickte, ließ ihren Blick über die Wand gleiten und sprang mit einem Mal, wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und rief:„ Wir tratschen hier wie die alten Weiber, obwohl in fünf Minuten das Essen beginnt und alles in dem Festsaal sein soll!!! Hopp, hopp, Socco du läufst in den Saal und fragst meine werten Kollegen wo sie so lange bleiben und Tima, du hilfst mir bitte bei dem Salat!!!"

Der verletzte Palles durfte ausnahmsweise einfach sitzen bleiben, musste aber dafür im Laufe des Tages noch manche Kommentare bezüglich seiner thermohandschuhlosen Aktion anhören. So gingen beinahe alle wieder an ihre Arbeit und mit einer kleinen Verspätung konnte das Essen beginnen!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ein frohes und munteres Wirrwarr an Stimmen ging, wie die letzten Tagen zuvor durch den großen Festsaal und wieder lag der süßliche Duft des schweren Weines, dem anscheinenden Lieblingsgetränk der Dämonen, in der Luft, welcher nur von den herrlichem Geruch der Hunderten an Speisen übertroffen wurde, welche die Tische unter sich begruben.

Es war der gleiche Ablauf wie an dem Tag von der Ankunft des weißen Prinzen, der sich nun schon beinahe über eine ganze Woche hinwegzog und so den Dämonen herrliche Mahle bereitete, dafür die Sklaven aber ziemlich ins schwitzen brachte, da es keine leichte Arbeit war, ein paar hundert Dämonen satt zu bekommen, und das dreimal am Tag! So sah man zwischen jeden der vielen langen Tische, mindestens achte Sklaven hin und her wuseln, denen nach und nach wirklich die Lauft ausging und beteten, dass dieser ganze Zirkus nun bald ein Ende haben würde, damit der normale, nicht so extreme Alltag wieder einkehren würde, an dem sie mindestens sechs Stunden Schlaf bekamen!

Den Dämonen störte das Leiden ihrer Diener herzlich wenig, solange es um Essen und Kampf ging, kannten sie keine Gnade und überhaupt hatten sie doch allen Grund zu feiern! Armath, der junge Prinz würde nun bald den ersten Nachwuchs zeugen und damit seine Krönung heranziehen, und dass er ein genauso guter König wie sein Vater werden würde, bezweifelte niemand. Zwar war jeder zu Beginn ein wenig skeptisch gewesen, als sie die Braut gesehen hatte, Molloc hatten sein Bestes dazu beigetragen, doch immerhin schien der Prinz ihn zu wollen, und solange dieser Nachwuchs erbrachte, konnte er sonst was sein!

Trotz der Tatsache, dass Vegeta mittlerweile schon bei jedem bekannt war und jeder mindestens schon dreimal einen Blick auf ihn geworfen hatte, schien er an Interesse keinesfalls zu verlieren! Immer wieder wanderten Augenpaare in seine Richtung, auch wenn man es versuchte nicht zu offen zu tun, spürte es der Sayajin und fühlte sich elend unter diesen Blicken! Der Mann fühlte sich unwohl und verloren unter all dem hier: Es ist, als wäre ich ein simples Ausstellungsstück, dass jeder einfach interessiert und amüsiert betrachten kann... es ist furchtbar... diese schrecklichen Kreaturen sind alles so einschüchternd... so groß und gefährlich und ich... ich bin klein und hilflos... verdammt...  

Vegetas Gedanken tauchten nun immer öfters in den dunklen See seiner Erinnerungen ein und er holte sich immer wieder mit viel Reue und Scharm vor Auge, wie stark er früher doch gewesen war und was er nun war...

Der ehemalige Sklave aß nicht viel, er hatte keinen Hunger, er war müde und wollte am liebsten den lieben langen Tag schlafen, er fühlte sich einfach nur geschafft und schwach. So als würde ihm jemand seine Lebensenergie aussaugen und er war sich nicht einmal sicher ob den nicht so war, denn er war dem Narref schon begegnet, der ihnen in der morgigen Nacht beiwohnen sollte und um ehrlich zu sein hätte er sich niemanden schrecklicheren vorstellen können.

Er hat mich mit abwertenden und angewiderten Blicken die ganze Zeit gemustert... er hätte mir genauso gut sagen können wie eklig er mich findet, dass wäre auch nicht viel weniger direkt gewesen... Der Magier hatte ihn nach einer, für den Sayajin sehr unangenehmen Musterung zu untersuchen begonnen. Dabei hatte er ihn grob angefasst und immer wieder scharf angefahren, wenn er sich zu langsam oder zu schnell bewegt hatte. Armath hatte zwar den großen Dämonen andauernd ermahnt, doch dieser war gar nicht erst auf ihn eingegangen, allein als der König ein scharfes Wort gesprochen hatte, da diesem die wachsende Angst des Sayajins kein Geheimnis gewesen war, wurde der Narref ruhig und vorsichtiger.

„Hey, in welchen Wolken schwebst denn du heute?" Erschrocken sah Vegeta, der inzwischen wieder tief in seinen Gedanken gesunken gewesen war, auf und erblickte Nor, der zweitjüngste Prinz, welcher ihn nun freundlich ansah. Der ebenfalls weiße Dämon, saß schon seit seinem ersten Tag neben dem Sayajin und hatte schon ein paar Mal einen kurzen Plausch mit ihm begonnen, hatte sich ziemlich schnell jedoch wieder Imaph, dem drittgeborenen Prinzen zugewandt, da der ältere der Beiden immer über irgendetwas zu streiten begann. 

Heute schien das jedoch anders, denn Imaph diskutierte fleißig mit Sarik, dem ältesten der sieben Brüder und schien Nor völlig vergessen zu haben, denn dieser schien sich weder an dem Gespräch beteiligen zu wollen, noch ein eigenes beginnen zu möchten und so hatte er mal Zeit, den Freund seines Bruders ein wenig genauer unter Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Du solltest mehr essen, soweit ich von Armath weiß, gehörst du doch zu einer Rasse die sowieso gerne isst." Der Dämon überging seine erstgestellte Frage, da der Sayajin nicht zu wissen schien, was er sagen sollte und nur wieder seinen Kopf leicht senkte und seinen Blick abwandte. Vegeta war ihm dankbar dafür, denn die vielen peinlichen Schweigen, die er in der letzten Woche immer und immer wieder über sich ergehen haben lassen müssen, wenn ihm jemand gefragt hatte und er einfach nicht wusste wie er darauf reagieren sollte, setzten ihm doch zu.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger." Der schwarzhaarige Mann sprach leise, er wollte nicht, dass noch mehr Dämonen sich an dem Gespräch beteiligten, er tat sich schon mit einem schwer. Nor merkte das und antwortete so ebenfalls leiser:„ Ich weiß, trotzdem solltest du was essen. Dein Körper wird morgen sehr gefordert werden, stärk ihn ein wenig." Ein freundliches Lächeln folgte dem Worten und der Dämon deutete auf ein grünes Etwas mitten am Tisch und flüsterte:„ Von dem lass allerdings die Finger, das hat Myra, eine Kammerdienerin meiner Mutter zubereitet und jedem der bis jetzt den Mut hatte etwas von ihr zu probieren, kommt immer noch das Essen hoch, wenn er ihre Speisen nur sehen muss. Die Frau ist ein Phänomen, 1900 Jahre Küchendienst und bekommt immer noch nichts hin, was den Sandkuchen eines Kleinkindes geschmacklich übertreffen könnte!"

Der Sayajin lächelte, jedoch nur kurz, bis er die Blicke der anderen Dämonenprinzen auf sich spürte, welche nur stumm Nors Darlegung von dem grünen Pampe gelauscht hatte und allesamt vielsagend grinsten. „Als ich klein war hab ich mal eine Schüssel von dem Zeugs, ich glaube Myra nennt es „Auflauf a la Myra", geklaut und hab es einem Drachen unters Futter gemischt. Das arme Vieh hat die nächsten drei Wochen eine drastische Pigmentverfärbung von rötlichbraun auf giftgrün gehabt... ich glaube er ist mir bis heute noch böse." Sarik ließ sich in Erinnerungen schwelgend nach hinten sinken uns seufzte:„ Der arme Kerl, der sich um das Futter der Drachen gekümmert hatte, hätte beinahe den Kopf verloren... was ich natürlich nicht beabsichtigt hatte... dafür hab ich heute noch die blauen Flecken von Meras." Der schwarze Dämon grinste schief und schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf.

„Das ist doch gar nichts, weißt du noch was ich mit dem „Eintopf a la Myra" gemacht habe!? Einen besseren Sprengstoff haben sie bis heute noch nicht gefunden!" Horsos lachte amüsiert bei dem Gedanken an die in die Luft geflogene Königsstatue, die den Ur-, Ur-, Ur-, Urgroßvater vom Urgroßvater seines Urgroßvaters darstellte und die heute mit einem steilen Zacken mitten durchs Gesicht in einen der hintersten Gemäuer dieses Schlosses ihr Dasein fristen musste... aber dafür hatte er damals auch eine deftige Bestrafung bekommen, die er heute noch spürte! Tja, Kindertage sind doch was schönes...

„Müsst ihr euch unbedingt mit diesem Blödsinn zur Schau tragen? Wenn man euch so zuhört bekommt man glatt die Meinung, dass unsere Königsfamilie nur solche Deppen wie euch hervorgebracht hat."  To sah sie ernst an, erntete dafür aber nur das Zischen von Imaph:„ Stimmt, an dein Kaliber kommen wir noch in tausend Jahren nicht ran!" Der jüngere der beiden Brüder verzog verärgert das Gesicht, beließ es aber dabei, er wusste, dass dieser Streit nun nichts bringen würde, er war in mancher Hinsicht wirklich der Überlegenere von ihnen, was ihm leider nicht sehr geschätzt wurde.

Lon seufzte:„ Könnt ihr diese Zankereien nicht bis nach dem Essen warten lassen? To hat recht, wir sind die Repräsentanten unserer Familie, also benehmt euch ein wenig." Ein Murren von den Jüngeren war zu vernehmen, doch dann wandten sie sich wieder ihren Gesprächspartnern zu, da die ewige Zurechtweisung ihres älteren Bruders (auf Sarik ist das aufgehoben) gut verzichten konnten und weil sie Nor das Gespräch mit dem Sayajin fortführen lassen wollten.

Dieser hatte sich zwar von den Dämonen abgewandt, aber gespannt gelauscht, es war doch eine komische Erfahrung, dass diese mal Lausbuben gleichgekommen sind! Ob bei ihm...

„Wie gefällt dir eigentlich das Schloss? Hast du die Gärten schon gesehen?" Der ältere weiße Dämon sprach ihn wieder ruhig lächelnd an und Vegeta fühlte sich wieder unwohl, doch antwortete er dieses mal ein wenig offener:„ Nein, ich bin noch nicht einmal mit der Schlossrundführung fertig... ich bin ein wenig müde..." Der Sayajin brach ab und presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander, es ging den anderen doch nichts an, wieso redete er überhaupt mit ihm?

„Das sieht man dir an, deshalb solltest du auch mehr essen. Glaub mir, die Gärten sind eine Mahlzeit wert." Vegeta bemerkte, dass Nor den gleichen sanften Ausdruck in den Augen hatte wie Armath und nickte nur leicht, während er versuchte sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln abzuringen. Er war doch recht froh, dass es hier auch andere gab, die ihm gegenüber nett waren, das kam leider nur selten vor.

Überrascht seufzte er auf, als sich ein Arm um seine Taille schlang und er die weichen Lippen von Armath auf sich spürte, dieser hatte eine kleine Weile zugesehen und gewartet, ob sein Bruder es tatsächlich zusammenbringen würde ein Gespräch mit Vegeta beginnen zu können. In den letzten Tagen war er immer verschlossener geworden und schlief am liebsten nur, was der junge Prinz auch verstand, seine Mutter hatte ihn sicher schon tausend Mal gesagt, seit der zukünftige Partner ihres Sohnes hier war, dass er nachsichtig sein sollte und zärtlich.

Diese Zärtlichkeit, welche er nur zu gerne anwendete, wie in eben diesem Moment, war dem Sayajin zwar nicht unangenehm aber peinlich, so dass er sich hochrot leicht wegdrückte und ihn Armath auch lächelnd losließ. So senkte der schwarzhaarige Mann seinen Kopf wieder und spürte mit Scham, dass wieder die bekannte Hitze in seine Wangen stieg und mit ihr die verdammte Röte, welche er schon mehr als einmal verflucht hatte.

Doch keiner sagte was, die Dämonen, welchen die kurze Szene allesamt nicht entgangen war, behielten ihre Worte für sich und warfen ihren jüngsten Bruder nur ein vielsagenden Blick zu, bis auf Lon und To, die das alles nur nasenrümpfend mitverfolgten. Der weiße Dämon achtete nicht darauf, er hatte nur Augen für den anderen, schon die gesamte Woche tat er sich schwer den Gesprächen zu folgen, welche er mit seinen Eltern oder Brüdern führte, er hätte das ganze aufwendige und nervenzerreibende Warten schon gerne hinter sich, auch die morgige Nacht, trotz dessen, dass er sich schon sehr darauf freute, denn seit ihrer ersten Nacht hier, hatte er mit dem Sayajin keinen Sex mehr gehabt, dieser wollte nicht und Armath respektierte das, auch wenn ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Ich möchte dir nachher etwas zeigen, Vegeta." Der weiße Prinz hauchte die Worte leise seinen Nebenan ins Ohr, so dass es keiner seiner, manchmal doch etwas neugierigen, Brüder mitbekam. Dabei legte er eine Hand unter dem Tisch auf den Schoß des anderen und begann ihn sanft zu streicheln.

Erschrocken und überrascht konnte sich der Sayajin nur mit Mühe ein leises Aufstöhnen unterdrücken, der andere berührte ihn so empfindlich, hier, mitten unter all den... Mit zitternder Hand drückte er die von Armath weg und betete, dass es niemand gemerkt hatte, doch es sah niemand zu ihn, jeder hatte wieder die Gegenwart seines Nebenan oder Gegenüber in Anspruch genommen und auch Nor hatte sich wieder seinen Brüdern zugedreht.

„Shhh, ich tue nichts, was du nicht auch willst." Vegetas Augen hatten wieder zu glänzen begonnen, er hatte mit Entsetzen bemerkt wie sein Körper auf diese warme Berührung reagiert hatte und war nun den Tränen nah, das hatte auch der junge Dämon bemerkt und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Das hatte er nicht beabsichtigt und schon spürte er den ernsten und vorwurfsvollen Blick seiner Mutter auf sich, die keine Sekunde später eine Sklavin zu sich winkte und ihr etwas zuflüsterte. Die Sklavin war Neho, eine der engsten Freunde seiner Mutter und Armath wusste, dass die Königin die Situation wieder völlig durchschaut hatte. Manchmal fragte er sich wie sie das tat, es kam ihm gar schon unheimlich vor, wo sein Vater und seine Brüder nichts von all dem hier mitzubekommen haben schienen.

Kaum zwei Minuten später kam die kleinere, zierlichere Frau, mit den hellen blauen Augen und brünetten Haaren auch samt einen Krug wieder zurück und ging zu Vegeta. Sie schenkte ihm ein, wobei sie diesem etwas zuflüsterte und zog sich wieder zurück um zu sehen ob nicht einer der anderen Gäste etwas benötigte. Der Sayajin war blass und war bei den Worten der Sklavin noch bleicher geworden, doch griff er gehorsam, wie diese es ihm gesagt hatte zu seinem Becher und trank. Er stellte überrascht fest, dass die klare, rötlich schimmernde Flüssigkeit einen starken Pfefferminzgeschmack hatte und sich wie ein angenehm warmer Schleier über seinen Körper und besonders über seine Lenden legte und diese dabei entspannte.

Der peinliche Druck ließ nach und verschwand schließlich ganz, so dass nur noch ein ganz leichtes Ziehen als Nachgeschmack übrig blieb und Vegeta war wirklich dankbar dafür, denn so eine Schmach hätte er nicht überlebt. Armath sah ihn entschuldigend an aber der Sayajin senkte nur seinen Kopf, einmal mehr wurde ihm bewusst wie wenig er über sich selbst bestimmen konnte, nicht einmal seinen eigenen Körper konnte er beherrschen...

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Das Essen war ohne weitere nennenswerte Ereignisse vorrübergegangen, bis auf einen kleinen Zwischenfall, wo einer der neuen Sklaven, eine Schüssel kochende Suppe über einen der höheren Dämonenfürsten, welche ja auch den Tisch mit der Königsfamilie teilten, schüttete und von diesem beinahe erschlagen wurde. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, Usok kam noch mal glimpflich davon, da der König den Dämonen zurechtgewiesen hatte, dass die Sklaven von seinem Hause nicht angerührt werden. Mit viel Geknurre und Gemurre hatte sich der Dämon wieder hingesetzt und den jungen Sklaven nur mit ein paar tödlichen Blicken zerfetzt.

Nun, nachdem der König sich mit den Hichas zu einer Unterredung betreffend der baldigen Machtübergabe auf seinen Sohn, sowie auch wegen Geschäftlichen, zurückgezogen hatte, verließ auch bald der Rest den Saal, die Prinzen zogen sich dieses Mal ein wenig schneller zurück, als sonst, da sie ebenfalls zu der Unterredung mit ihrem Vater einberufen waren und so verließen Kima und Vegeta als Letzte den riesigen Raum.

Für den Sayajin war das ungewohnt, da normalerweise Armath immer bei ihm war und da dieser heute ebenfalls an der Besprechung teilnehmen musste stand er plötzlich ganz allein da. Der weiße Dämon hatte ihm den Weg zwar extra noch einmal beschrieben, doch war das plötzlich wie weggeblasen und Vegeta kam sich nun doch ziemlich verloren vor in diesem gigantischen Gemäuer.

„Komm, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir heute etwas Gesellschaft leisen würdest. Der König wird seine Söhne heute etwas länger bei sich verlangen, da doch Wichtiges besprochen werden muss, so wäre dir sicher die ganze Zeit alleine zu verbringen etwas langweilig und überhaupt denke ich, dass du mal wieder ein wenig Unterhaltung bräuchtest." Eine sanfte Berührung hatte die Aufmerksamkeit des Sayajins auf sich gezogen und Kima sah ihn lächelnd entgegen, sie machte eine einladende Geste ihr zu folgen und drehte sich um.

Vegeta folgte ihr, auch wenn ein wenig zögernd, einerseits hatte er keine Ahnung was nun passieren würde und war ein wenig neugierig, und andererseits hätte er sich doch lieber Schlafen gelegt. Aber auf jeden Fall ist es besser als hier alleine durch das Schloss zu ihren... hier streifen ja überall Dämonen um und ich bin nicht gerade versessen darauf einen von denen alleine zu begegnen. Mit dieser Überlegung im Hinterkopf rang sich der Sayajin durch dem Angebot der Königin nachzugehen.

Diese führte ihn durch einige Gänge, Treppen und sogar über eine lange Terrasse, wo er einen wundervollen Ausblick auf ein reges Treiben unter sich hatte und stellte überrascht fest, dass er sich recht hoch befand und schließlich, nach guten fünf Minuten, gelangten sie zu einer großen, schöne geschnitzten Holztür. Eine Sklavin, eine große blonde, mit etwas härteren Gesicht, welche Vegeta etwas an Tullom erinnerte, war ihnen bis hierher schweigend gefolgt und öffnete die Tür, dem Sayajin kam das geradezu lächerlich vor, doch er beließ es dabei und trat ein. Zu seiner Erleichterung blieb die Frau draußen, so dass er allein mit der Königin nun in das große Zimmer trat, welches sich vor ihm auftat.

Erstaunen legte sich über ihn und er sah sich wundernd um, dieser große Raum war wirklich schön und geschmackvoll gestaltet und Kima musste nicht erst sagen, dass es ihr eigener war damit Vegeta das bewusst wurde. Hell und freundlich, mit vielen kleineren Fenstern, welche von weißen seidenen Vorhängen behangen wurden, durch welche das helle Sonnenlicht der zwei Sonnen fiel, und von Wandteppichen und Tüchern gezierte Wände, sowie eine große 14x6m große Mauer, welche völlig von einem Regal abgefüllt mit Büchern bedeckt wurde und ein prasselnder Kamin, machten diesen herrlich einladend wirkenden Raum aus. Der Mann konnte seine Augen kaum davon abbringen interessiert sich von einem Punkt des Raumes zum nächsten zu tasten: Kaum zu glauben, dass es so schöne Räume hier gibt... dieses Zimmer wirkt irgendwie unwirklich... es erinnert mich an die Erde, Bulma hatte einen ähnlichen Geschmack...

„Setzen wir uns, ich denke, ich habe was für dich, das dir gefallen wird." Die Königin schritt an ihm vorbei, zu einem der vier großen, gepolsterten Sesselkörbe vor dem Kamin und deutete dem Sayajin Platz zu nehmen, während sie einen kleinen, aus weißen Holz gemachten Korb von dem Kamin nahm und sich dann ebenfalls setze. Vegeta war neugierig geworden, er wollte doch wissen, was ihm gefallen könnte und als er den Inhalt des kleinen Korbes sah lief ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinab!

„Sei nicht so voreilig, es ist genau das richtige, wenn man entspannen möchte oder viel Zeit hat und auch wenn du so schaust, es macht wirklich Spaß." Lächelnd begann sie die Sticksachen auszupacken und überging den skeptischen und missmutigen Blick ihres Gegenübers einfach. Sie hatte sehr wohl gewusst, dass der andere nicht sehr von der Idee angetan sein würde so etwas wie „Sticken" zu lernen, aber sie war es damals ja auch nicht gewesen.

„Ich bin keine Frau..." Vegeta hatte seine Zähne fest zusammengebissen und klang recht matt, er schien wirklich eher ins Bett zu wollen, doch dauernd konnte er nicht schlafen, auch wenn sein Körper dies nun als Ausweg sah um dem allen hier zu entfliehen, es ging nicht. Sanft lächelnd hielt die Frau ihm eine Sticknadel entgegen, mitsamt einem weißen, feinen Garn und antwortete ruhig:„ Das behauptet auch niemand, Vegeta. Probier es einfach mal, OK?"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sich der Sayajin dazu durchringen konnte den feinen Garn und die Nadel zu nehmen, dabei zog er so ein Gesicht als würde er in einen sauren Apfel beißen und Kima konnte sich ein amüsiertes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie lächelte den Mann sanft zu und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei sie nun selbst ihr Werkzeug hernahm:„ Vegeta, bitte nimm das hier nicht als Beleidigung an. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass das Sticken nicht ganz dein Geschmack ist, aber probier es doch erst einmal, bevor du dir eine Meinung bildest. Vielleicht magst es ja und wenn nicht habe ich noch viele andere Ideen, was du mit deiner Zeit anfangen könntest."

„Wieso glauben sie, dass ich so was mit meiner Zeit anfangen möchte? Ich bin müde und möchte schlafen, nicht so etwas Lächerliches machen! Und warum sollte ich mir unbedingt eines dämliches Hobbys zulegen?! Ist das Leben hier so langweilig?!" Vegeta schnitt ihr das Wort ab, er war gereizt, unglaublich gereizt und wütend, er wollte schlafen und was machte die?! Sie schleppte ihn hierher um ihm „Handarbeiten" beizubringen!!! Sein Körper fühlte sich unangenehm verspannt und heiß an, und er war überrascht, als seine Hände wie von selbst das Stickwerkzeug wegschleuderten.

Als die, so plötzlich über ihn hereingebrochene Welle aus Wut und Zorn genauso schnell wieder abgeklungen war, wie sie aus ihm herausgebrochen war, fühlte er sich komisch, irgendwie als wäre er leer, als hätte der Hass, der ihn soeben ausgefüllt hatte, nur eine Höhle hinterlassen, in der sich nun eine unangenehme Spannung und Frustration einnistete. Er sah zögernd auf, es war ihm peinlich, dass er so ausgerastet war und er wusste nicht, wie die Frau darauf reagieren würde, war sie nun böse?

Graue weise Augen, alt und junge zugleich, blickten schweigend auf ihn, Kima sah ihn still an, sprach kein Wort und bewegte sich auch nicht, sie wirkte sehr ernst. Vegeta fühlte sich unwohl, er hatte die schlimme Sicherheit, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, obwohl er dafür doch gar nichts konnte!

„Wenn man so eine lange Zeit hier verbringen muss, wie ich es getan habe und du es wirst, wird es sehr schnell langweilig, allein schon deswegen, weil man nichts Arbeiten muss oder besser darf. Als Königin hat man keine Arbeiten zu erledigen, man muss nicht Kochen oder Waschen, man hat einfach nur Zeit, so viel, dass sie nach und nach zu einen unerwünschten Begleiter wird und wenn man nichts machen kann, womit man sich ablenken könnte, beginnt man nachzudenken. Glaub mir, dass ist schlimmer, als alle Strafen die man je durchstehen musste." Die Königin hatte ihren Blick abgewandt, sie sah in das knisternde Feuer, welches immer wieder leise knackte und seufzte schwer.

Vegeta sagte nichts, er stand auf und sammelte das aufgegangene Garnknäuel, sowie die Nadel wieder ein, er spürte eine nagende Müdigkeit in sich, doch behielt er es für sich und setzte sich ohne ein Wort wieder hin. Der dünne weiße Garn fühlte sich weich an und der Sayajin begann das offene Knäuel wieder aufzurollen: Warum tu ich das eigentlich... die Frau kann mir doch gar nicht gefährlich werden, wieso widersetzte ich mich ihr also nicht!? Der Sayajin spürte plötzlich einen Kloß in seinem Hals: Wieso zeige ich nicht wenigstens, dass ich noch ein ganz kleines Fünkchen an Kraft besitze, dass ich nicht vollkommen gebrochen bin... Die Anwort wusste er selbst, es hätte nichts gebracht, weder hätte er dadurch seine „Macht" demonstrieren können, noch würde sich an seiner verdammten Lage etwas ändern, Morgen würde er so oder so mit Armath schlafen und dann ein Kind bekommen müssen...

„Kannst du eigentlich Sticken?" Die glänzenden Augen hoben sich überrascht und der Sayajin schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, so etwas blödes, für was sollte er so einen Mist auch können? Würde ihm das mal das Leben retten, wenn er... Er schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf, aber diesmal nicht als Antwort auf die Frage, sondern einfach weil er all diese dummen, schrecklich unnützen Gedanken endlich vertreiben wollte, denn, half ihm seine Kraft hier etwas!?

„Ich hab es auch erst hier gelernt, ich hab es gehasst um ehrlich zu sein, meine Finger waren, nachdem ich es früher mit meiner Mutter immer probiert habe, ganz zerstochen und auch sonst begeisterte es mich nicht besonders." Kima lächelte und hob ihre Hände, in einer die Nadel, in der anderen einen langen weißen Faden des Garns und fuhr fort:„ Als erstes musst du einmal die Nadel einfädeln, schau her, so machst du das am besten..." Sie nahm den Garn, befeuchtete ihren Daumen und Zeigefinger mit der Zunge und zwirbelte dann an dem Ende des Fadens eine dünne Spitze, welche sie durch das kleine Nadelloch geschickt schob und es lächelnd dem Sayajin demonstrativ zeigte:„ Jetzt du."

Widerwillig tat Vegeta es ihr gleich, es widerstrebte ihm „Frauensachen" zu tun, doch was sollte er viel streiten, besser als sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen war es, so schnitt er ein längeres Stück Faden ab, befeuchtete ebenfalls seinen Zeigefinger und Daumen und zwirbelte die Garnspitze, genauso wie die Königin. Ein wütendes Knurren war zu hören, als der Sayajin feststellen musste, dass sich sein Faden nicht nach dem selben Gesetzen zu verhalten schien, wie der von Kima, denn er bekam keine feine Spitze hin, sondern hatte plötzlich ein ausgefranstes Ende in der Hand.

„Ggrrr, Mist..." Erneut versuchte er es, doch sah dieses Mal das Ergebnis sogar noch schlimmer aus, als das Vorherige und er pfauchte den armen Faden giftig an, zwirbelte erneut und am Schluss konnte er sich als stolzer Besitzer eines Knoten sehen. „WAS!?" Ungläubig sah der Mann auf den Faden, welcher nun schon ziemlich zerschunden aussah und knurrte zornig, das gab es doch nicht!

Ein fröhliches Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen was er falsch gemacht haben könnte und er sah verwirrt und ein wenig beleidigt zu seiner Gegenüber welche ihm nur die Hand entgegenhielt und schmunzelte:„ Gib her, ich helfe dir, das Einfädeln nehmen wir ein anders Mal durch." Missmutig gab er ihr den Faden, eigentlich war es doch lächerlich, dass man so ein blödes Stück Schnurr nicht spitz bekam!

Mit einer geschickten Handbewegung war der Garn auch schon durch das Nadelloch und Vegeta machte nur große Augen, das war doch einfach nur fies! So nahm er den Faden samt Nadel wieder und grummelte nur ein Dankeschön, während er die Sticknadel vor seinem inneren Augen gerade tausend Tode sterben ließ. Doch nun sah er die Frau fragend an, was sollte jetzt passieren?

„Hier, das ist neben Garn und Nadel das Wichtigste bei der Stickerei, pass auf, es ist ein feiner Stoff." Kima hielt ihm ein 20x35 cm großes, rechteckiges Stück Stoff entgegen, welches er überrascht nahm, denn um ehrlich zu sein hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer davon, um was es bei diesem Hauskram wirklich ging. Der Weiße Stoff war gewebt und hatte eine gerippte Struktur, das konnte er genau spüren, als er seine Finger probeweise darüber fahren ließ.

„Schau, da hab ich dir die Muster eingezeichnet, siehst du, die kleinen Kreuze, Punkte und Kreise. Das sind alles verschiedene Stiche, aber keine Sorge, ganz einfache, schau her, ich zeig es dir vor." Wieder hob sie gut sichtbar ihr Arbeitszeug und zog langsam, damit der Sayajin es auch genau beobachten konnte, die Nadel durch den Stoff, zählte dabei hörbar die kleinen Rippungen ab und zog sie dann wieder raus, dann stach sie wieder zurück und etwas weiter vorne wieder raus. „Das ist ein Rückstich, ein leichter, du musst einfach abzählen, so wie ich es gemacht habe, das sind die kleinen länglichen Striche auf deinen Stoff, probier mal die fünf Reihen zu machen, dann zeig ich dir den nächsten Stich. Also, einfach sechs Rippen unten nach vor, drei oben zurück, das ist alles, wenn du Probleme dabei hast, frag mich, OK?" Die Königin wartete, bis Vegeta leicht nickte und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer eigentlichen Stickarbeit zu, welche, wie der Sayajin zugeben musste, doch herrlich anzusehen war, genau und ordentlich! Ob er das wirklich auch so hinbekommen würde?

Unsicher sah er auf die Nadel und auf das Stück Stoff in seiner Hand, wie war das doch gleich noch mal? Sechs vor... drei zurück... oder so. Er musste sich ein Seufzen unterdrücken, das war doch lächerlich, er wollte nicht Sticken oder sonst was in der Art! Bevor seine Gedanken aber wieder auf einen für ihn sehr viel unangenehmeren Bereich schwenken konnten, setzte der Sayajin zum Stich an und stach die Nadel durch, und kaum eine Millisekunde später schrie er scharf auf und zog seine Hand zurück, auf welcher kurz zuvor noch der Stoff geruht hatte. Wütend steckte er sich seinen Zeigefinger in den Mund und seufzte, dann fiel ihm der amüsierte Blick der Frau gegenüber auf und er begann knurrend, samt verletzten Finger, einen neuen Anlauf zu nehmen. Mit dem selben Ergebnis, nur war es dieses mal der Daumen, was den Schmerz aber nicht kleiner werden ließ.

So ging es weiter bis er die Hand durch hatte und wütend den Stoff zu Boden warf: Ich hasse es, was solle ich so'n Scheiß auch lernen, das werde ich doch nie benötigen!!! 

„Hier." Überrascht hob er seinen Blick und sah auf ein kleines, silbernes Ding, ein Fingerhut! „Nimm ihn, ich denke, dann dürfte es dir leichter fallen." Mit einem vielsagenden Schmunzeln auf den bösen Blick des Mannes, begann die Königin von neuen an ihren Stickereien zu arbeiten und ließ Vegeta von neuen sein Glück versuchen.

Kaum zwei Stunden später, hatte er die erste Reihe geschafft (eine lange Zeit, doch es ist zu berücksichtigen, dass Vegeta sich anfangs äußerst tolpatschig anstellte ;), obwohl, wie Kima im Stillen bei sich dachte, als sie die fertige Arbeit betrachtete, die Rückstiche, eher Kreuzstichen gleich kamen, doch behielt sie es für sich, sie wusste, dass der Sayajin sich wirklich Mühe gegeben hatte und, dass er es hinschmeißen würde, würde sie ihn nun kritisieren, schließlich hatte sie damals ja auch nicht anders begonnen! Deshalb nickte sie lächelnd und reichte die Stickerei, welche aus verwackelten Strichen bestand und einer Horde betrunkener, hintereinander herschwankender Nudeln gleich kam:„ Gut, siehst du, so schwer ist es doch gar nicht." Der bitterböse Blick des anderes sagte ihr jedoch, dass er sehr wohl wusste, wie schlecht seine Arbeit war und er nahm sie nur leise Murrend zurück, denn eigentlich hatte er erhofft, dass sie ihn nun endlich gehen lassen würde!

Weitere Stunden vergingen, in denen der Sayajin trotz größter Vorsicht und Konzentration immer und immer wieder die Nadel zu spüren bekam, er war sich allmählich sicher, dass seine Unsympathie der Nadel gegenüber auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte und war erleichtert, als die Frau endlich, leise gähnend, das Stickzeug beiseite legte und seufzend aus einen der vielen Fenster sah:„ Oh, es ist schon dunkel, hm, ich hab gar nicht gemerkt wie die Zeit vergeht. Tja, siehst du, so fesselnd kann es sein." Sie lachte bei dem empörten Blick des anderen, welcher seine Finger kaum noch bewegen konnte und fuhr fort:„ Wenn du möchtest, können wir für heute aufhören, ich denke du hast sowieso sehr viel für einen Tag gemacht..." 

Sie beugte sich vor und nahm seine Arbeit in die Hand, dann begutachtete sie diese prüfend, wobei sie überrascht feststellt, dass diese gar nicht mal schlecht aussah. Vegeta hatte insgesamt sechs Reihen geschafft, wobei man bei jeder einen genauen Fortschritt sehen konnte, die letzten beiden Reihen sagen sogar sehr sorgfältig aus und sie hätte gar nicht glauben, dass der schwarzhaarige Mann heute das erste Mal Stickte, denn um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie das nicht so schnell gekonnt. *g*

„Sehr schön, wirklich! Du bist ja ein Naturtalent!" Lächelnd reichte sie Vegeta, der nicht sonderlich überzeugt aussah, die Arbeit zurück und stand seufzend auf:„ Weißt du, es ist gleich dreivierte Sieben und das Essen beginnt um Sieben, wir sollten also langsam gehen." Sie fuhr sich durch ihre langen weißen Haare, welche wie fließendes Wasser durch ihre Finger glitten und begann leise summend die Sticksachen wieder in kleinen Korb zu verstauen. Vegeta half ihr, wobei er immer wieder einen skeptischen Blick auf sein „Werk" warf, denn für ihn sah es eher schlecht als recht aus!

„Vegeta, Morgen sei einfach ganz entspannt, schließ die Augen und denk einfach an Armath... oder an jemanden den du sehr liebst, dann geht es schnell vorbei." Die ruhigen, blaugrauen Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und sahen ihn ernst aber auch freundlich an und Vegeta nickte nur, er hatte gewusst, dass die Frau etwas über die morgige Nacht sagen würde und um ehrlich zu sein war er froh gewesen, er kam sich allein vor, hilflos und schutzlos. 

„Wenn du zu aufgeregt bist, sag es mir, ich komme vorher sowieso noch einmal zu dir, dann gebe ich dir etwas, was hilft, OK?" Kima strich sich ihre langen Haare nach hinten und trug den kleinen Korb wieder zurück, dann drehte sie sich um und deutete Vegeta zu kommen, das Essen begann ja bald. Und der Sayajin folgte ihr mit einem seltsamen Gefühl von Ruhe in sich, denn er kam sich plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so klein vor.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Das helle Licht der unzählig, vor sich hin schimmernden Sterne an dem unendlich wirkenden Firmament über dem Schloss, fiel durch die klaren Scheiben, der riesigen Fenster von Armaths Gemach und tauchte es in einen angenehmen, warmen Ton. Es herrschte Stille in dem großen Raum, nur das leise Plätschern des Wasserfalls, welcher aussah, als würde er aus der Wand selbst seinen Ursprung nehmen, war zu hören, sonst nichts.

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, Vegeta lag auf der Seite, hatte sich die Decke bis an sein Kinn gezogen und seine Augen geschlossen, trotzdem schlief er nicht. Er konnte nicht. Morgen würde etwas geschehen, was ihn für Ewig hieran band, an all das hier, was ihm doch so verhasst und gefürchtet war. Sein Atem ging ruhig und doch wusste er, dass sein Herz im Moment schneller raste, als jemals zuvor, denn die Verzweiflung, welche die letzten Tagen immer in kleinen Schüben über ihn hergefallen war, hatte sich in den letzten Stunden, tief in sein Inneres, bis tief in seine Gedärme gefressen und sich dort verankert.

Ich werde sie nie wiedersehen, niemals. Keinen von ihnen, keinen der Idioten von diesem lächerlichen Gewürm, keinen meiner Familie, weder Trunks, Bra, noch Bulma... Keine Erdlinge, die mir doch immer schon durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit auf die Nerven gegangen waren und... 

... kein er...

Son-Goku... Wie es ihm wohl ging? War er inzwischen noch mal Großvater geworden? Vielleicht sogar noch mal Vater? Hatte er immer noch so ein unschuldiges, freundliches Wesen? War er immer noch das stärkste Wesen? Trainierte er noch so oft... vermisste er ihn...

Eine Welle leiser Trauer rollte über den Sayajin hinweg und er schloss seine Augen fester, als er spürte, wie wieder dieses wohlbekannte und verhasste Brennen anfing. Seine Finger vergruben sich in dem weichen Stoff und er zog ihn etwas näher an sich, ihm war so kalt und er fühlte sich so allein, so verlassen und vergessen! Wenn die anderen mich wirklich gesucht haben, wieso haben sie mich dann noch nicht gefunden!? Wollen sie mich überhaupt finden... mich, den arroganten, selbstliebenden Bastard, den niemand je wirklich leiden konnte... Ein Schauer durchzog den müden Körper und weitere Gedanken bohrten sich in seinen Schädel: Sie haben mich vergessen, wahrscheinlich haben sie nicht einmal richtig nach mir gesucht... wieso sollten sie auch?

Vegeta sah mit halb geöffneten Augen stumm in das unendliche Schwarz des großen Schattens, den die große Kastenkette warf, die warmen Tränen, welche über seine blassen Wangen rannen, nahm er nicht war, sein gesamtes Gesicht war wie erstarrt, kein Muskel bewegte sich, deutete auf ein Hauch Leben in diesem zerstörten Wesen hin.

Hatte Kakarott ihn vergessen? Hatte dieser dumme Idiot ihn einfach vergessen, trainierte er nun jeden Tag einfach mit jemand anderen, scherzte, schenkte diesem sein fröhliches Lächeln und trieb ihn mit seiner unschuldig kindlichen und doch manchmal ziemlich nervtötenden Art beinahe zur Weißglut? War es dem anderen Sayajin vielleicht sogar nur recht, dass er verschwunden war? Wenigstens musste er sich jetzt nicht jeden Tag seine schlechte Laune und Gemeinheiten gefallen lassen... die Art, welche die anderen Kämpfer so hasste und nicht verstanden, wieso Son-Goku sich die Beleidigungen und Unfreundlichkeit jeden Tag gefallen ließ und nur mit einem Lächeln antwortete.

Sie hassten ihn nicht, nein. Nach all den Jahren hatten sie sich an ihn gewöhnt, ihn ertragen gelernt, so wie Kopfschmerzen, die man einfach nicht loswerden konnte. Er lebte nun mal bei ihnen, Son-Goku, ihr bester Freund und Beschützer wollte ihn unbedingt als einen Teil ihrer Gruppe sehen und so akzeptierten sie ihn. Bulma liebte ihn, sie hatte ihn als einzige, neben dem anderen Sayajin wohl richtig durchschaut und glaubte an ihn. Wie es der Erdenfrau wohl ging? 

Neben ihr, Son-Goku und ihren Kindern waren jedoch nicht mehr all zu viele, die ihn wirklich mochten. Kuririn war der beste Freund des anderen Sayajins und war auch sonst ein eher offener und freundlicher Typ, der ihn anerkannte, vielleicht sogar als Kameraden zählte. Tenshinhan, sowie Picollo hatten nicht sonderlich viel mit ihm zu tun, ab und zu hatten sie zwar trainiert, wenn Son-Goku mal wieder ein Treffen unter den alten Freunden arrangiert hatte, aber sonst war er ihnen, wie auch umgekehrt egal. Yamchu mochte ihn nicht, er hatte es nie gezeigt, aber Vegeta hatte es genau gespürt, der Erdling hatte ihn wohl nie richtig verziehen, dass er ihn Mal, um ein Eck herum, umgebracht hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch seine abweisende Art ihnen gegenüber gewesen, oder sein Hochmut, er verstand sie im Nachhinein und genau das ließ eine tiefe Leere in ihm aufgehen.

Wollten sie ihn zurück? Vegeta wusste es nicht, oder besser, er hatte eine Antwort auf die Frage, doch er wollte sie nicht denken, sie würde ihn töten. Erst über die letzten Jahre hinweg war ihm bewusst geworden, wie wenig Freunde er doch hatte und wie viele Leute ihn dafür verabscheuten oder hassten, und er selbst daran schuld war! Er war ein Prinz, der Gedanke allein ließ einen scharfen Schmerz durch seinen Brustkorb zucken, so lächerlich dieser Titel doch geworden war, und es hatte seit jeher in seinem Denken gelegen, dass er besser sei als andere. Einfach weil er er war, ihm wurde anerzogen so zu denken und nachdem er plötzlich völlig allein gewesen war, ohne Familie, ohne Rasse, ohne Schutz, hatte er dieses Denken zum Überleben gebraucht. Seine Kindheit, seine Jugend, sowie sein frühes Erwachsenensein, war hart gewesen, es tat weh, wenn man erniedrigt wurde, auch wenn man es nicht zeigt, er hatte einfach einen Leitfaden gebraucht, an den er sich klammern konnte.

Und er wollte nie allein sein, dem war er sich auch erst hier, in seiner eigenen Hölle bewusst worden, er wollte Freunde haben, jemanden die ihn respektierten, mochten, liebten. Er hatte sich das alles selbst genommen, weil er so unglaublich dumm gewesen war, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, dass jemand anderer besser sein konnte, dass so mickrige Würmer, wie diese Erdlinge, allein schon durch ihr Freundschaft dem anderen gegenüber, ihn so tief verletzten konnten. Es war wirklich Hass gewesen, den er gespürt hatte, das hatten diese auch bemerkt und ihn einfach wiedergegeben, leider war der Hass zwar verschwunden, eine Freundschaft aber nie entstanden, sie hatten sich nicht für ihn interessiert, so lächerlich ihm der Gedanke auch vorkam, nun wusste er, dass er sich einfach verletzt und eingeschüchtert durch diese Gleichgültigkeit gefühlt hatte...

Eine sanfte Berührung auf seinem Arm, eine Hand, die sich behutsam draufgelegt hatte, weckten den Sayajin aus seinen trüben Gedanken und erst jetzt wurde sich Vegeta bewusst, dass er weinte. Er fühlte sich matt und schlecht, seine Überlegungen stürzten ihn jedes Mal in ein tiefes Loch aus Schmerz und Unsicherheit, doch im Moment, sein Geist war zwar noch immer ein wenig betäubt, wurde ihm klar, dass er Armath völlig vergessen hatte und dieser ihn wohl schon eine ganze Weile ruhig beobachtete.

Röte und eine unangenehme Scham stieg in ihm hoch, er fühlte sich ertappt und nackt, und vor allem so schwach. Der weiße Dämon sagte nichts, er hatte sich inzwischen eng an den anderen geschmiegt, so dass der Sayajin dessen muskulöse Brust auf seinen nackten Rücken spüren konnte und auch bemerkte, dass er selbst leicht zitterte. Vegeta hatte seine Augen leicht geöffnet und schluchzte leise, er war selbst ganz überrascht über die plötzliche Äußerung seine Körpers, er fühlte sich so ohnmächtig und schwach, er konnte nichts ausrichten, war völlig allein und zu schwach um irgendetwas an dieser aussichtslosen Situation zu ändern.

Er spürte, wie Armath seine Hand unter die Decke verschwinden ließ und seufzte leise auf, als diese seinen Oberkörper sanft zu streicheln begann. Ein leises Keuchen folgte, der weiße Dämon überzog den Nacken des anderen mich federleichten Küssen, ließ seine Hand währenddessen weiterwandern, über den muskulösen Bauch, welcher sich einfach traumhaft unter seiner Hand anfühlte, bis hin zu dem eigentlichen Ziel. Vegeta keuchte scharf auf, als er eine sanfte Stärke seine Männlichkeit umschließen spürte und merkte, wie er im selben Moment hart wurde.

Armath jedoch bewegte sich nicht, er verharrte ruhig in seiner Bewegung, wodurch der Sayajin nach einigen Sekunden unruhig zu Wimmern begann, schließlich war doch eine beträchtliche Hitze in seinen Lenden emporgestiegen, die immer noch wuchs. 

Überrascht stöhnte der schwarzhaarige Mann auf, als der andere sanft, aber auch lustvoll seinen Nacken und Hals zu lecken begann, die raue Zunge, die seine Haut hingebungsvoll und leidenschaftlich ergründete und zum brennen brachte, Vegeta keuchte leise auf, die Hitze wurde dadurch nur noch angestachelt und der weiße Dämon bewegte die geschlossene Hand immer noch nicht.

„Hah..." Wimmernd begann Vegeta sein Becken zu bewegen, er konnte nicht mehr, ihm war so heiß, er war so heiß! „Armath..." Der Sayajin spürte wie er leise bettelnd schluchzte und flehend seine Hand auf die des anderen legte, damit dieser sie endlich bewegte. Er war so erregt, sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und ein starker Druck herrschte in seinen Lenden, den er kaum mehr ertragen konnte. Dann endlich begann der andere langsam und rhythmisch ihn zu stimulieren, sodass der Mann in den Händen des Dämonen laut aufstöhnte und sich keuchend nach hinten drückte, damit er den anderen mehr spürte.

Vegeta wusste nicht wieso er heute damit einverstanden war, dass Aramth ihn wieder berührte, die letzten Tage zuvor hatte er es ihm verwehrt, er hatte sich einfach schmutzig gefühlt. Das tat er heute auch, aber nun war es was anders, es war egal ob dieser ihn anfassen würde oder nicht, es war egal, ob er sich diesem hingeben würde, er würde ja sowieso auf ewig hier bleiben, die nächsten vierhundert Jahre an der Seite dieses Wesens, welches so liebevoll war und doch so fremd. Der Sayajin spürte, wie in diesem Augenblick etwas, tief in ihm einschlief, geschwächt, geschändet und ohne Hoffnung, vielleicht würde es sogar zu Grunde gehen, doch nun war es sowieso fehl am Platz, denn Morgen würde er für ewig an den anderen gebunden werden, sich ihm hingeben und dann auf an seiner Seite bleiben, bis er endlich die Seite des Lebens verlassen konnte, bis er sie wiedersah...

„Hah... ahhh..." Erregt und mit einem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl in seinem Becken, griff der Sayajin nach hinten, seine Hände suchten hilflos nach Halt und klammerten sich an Armath fest, welcher nur verstehend seinen freien Arm um den anderen legte und ihn enger an sich schmiegte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, so ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl, als der Druck nachgab und sich der Unterleib von Vegeta entspannte, so dass nur noch ein leichtes Kribbeln an die vorherige Berührung und Liebkosung erinnerte.

Erschöpft entspannte sich auch der Rest seines Körpers und der Sayajin schloss müde die Augen, seine Hände, die sich zuvor hilfesuchend an den anderen geklammert hatten, erschlafften ebenfalls, er war einfach nur noch müde, er wollte schlafen, alles vergessen, zu dem anderen, weit weg von all dem hier!

„Ich liebe dich..." Vegetas Blick war müde und glasig, seine Augen schieden immer noch Tränen aus und starrten wieder in die tiefe Schwärze. Die Worte von Armath ließen ihn leicht erschauern und er hörte sich selbst erneut aufschluchzen, wobei sich dieses Mal der Arm um seinen Oberkörper fester zog und er nun die Wärme des anderen in sich übergehen spürte.

Er war ein Verlorener, der nicht wusste, dass er nicht vergessen worden war, und in der Nacht in den schützenden Armen des anderen einschlief um am nächsten Morgen wieder in diesen zu erwachen, so wie in all den darauffolgenden Jahren auch.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

OK, das war's dann mal, vorausgesetzt es hat geklappt, und ich hoffe der Teil hat euch gefallen! Wenns klappt schreibe ich wieder auf FF.net, wenn nicht findet ihr mich bei Animexx.de oder yaoi.de!

Arima^^


	26. The end of hope

Kapitel 26: The end of hope

Ein Gefühl, als müsse er jeden Moment erbrechen hatte sich in seinem Magen eingenistet und kroch langsam seine Speiseröhre, Richtung Gaumen, hoch. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, trotz dessen, dass sein Herz raste, als wäre er gerade mitten in einem Marathonlauf und sein Beine fühlten sich so wackelig und kraftlos an, als hätte er gerade einen solchen beendet. Neben dem Herzrasen und der Atemnot machte ihm das Gefühl der permanent ansteigenden Nervosität am meisten zu schaffen.

„Vegeta, alles OK?" Der Sayajin wandte sich erschrocken zur Seite, wo ihm Tima mit einem ernsten und besorgten Blick empfing. Die Sklavin versuchte ihren Freund mit einem freundlichen Lächeln aufzumuntern, doch wusste sie, dass keine freundliche Geste dieser Welt ihm im Moment helfen konnte: Mein Gott, er sieht leichenblass aus und seine Stirn ist übersät von Schweißperlen... ich hoffe nur, dass das Beruhigungsmitte, das die Königin bringen will, wirkt, denn wenn Vegeta sich weiter so aufregt fällt er in Ohnmacht noch bevor er das Schlafgemach von Tillion erreicht hat. Die Frau mit den kurzen schwarzen Haare spürte wie Bedauernd, welches ihren Freund gewidmet war, langsam aber sicher ihre Brust zu füllen begann: So schlimm war es nicht mal als Molloc ihn zu seinen „Gemeinschaftsabenden" geholt hatte... wenn ich dir nur helfen könnte...

Tima stand auf und ging um den kleinen Tisch. Sie war schon den gesamten Nachmittag bei dem Sayajin, da die Königin, welche eigens noch ein paar Sachen erledigen musste und so leider keine Zeit für ihren baldigen Nachfolger hatte, sie darum gebeten hatte diesem ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten und wenn möglich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Sie waren in dem großen Raum, in welchen Vegeta am Vortag das Sticken erläutert bekommen hatte, da hier am wenigsten von dem ganzen Trubel, welcher heute das gesamte Schloss vereinnahmt hatte, zu spüren war und dem zukünftigen Nahu so vielleicht ein wenig Ruhe ermöglicht wurde.

Allerdings schien diese Hoffnung der Königin nicht aufzugehen, denn obwohl der Sayajin zunächst ungewöhnlich ruhig gewesen war und sogar ein wenig gestickt hatte, hatte sich diese seltsame Ruhe in den letzten drei Stunden in das genaue Gegenteil umgewandelt und ließ ihn nun, von einem seltsamen Beben eingenommen, am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub erzittern. Nun war es nur noch kaum eine Stunde bis zur Zeremonie, in der Vegeta nun endgültig an das ganze hier gebunden werden sollte und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde schien die Angst in dem schwarzhaarigen Mann zu wachsen.

„Vegeta, beruhige dich. Die Königin wird gleich kommen, sie bringt einen Beruhigungstrank mit, dann wird es dir gleich besser gehen." Tima hatte sich rechts neben ihren zitternden Freund, welcher wie sie zuvor an einem Stuhl an dem kleinen Tisch saß, niedergelassen und fasste nach einer Hand von diesem, welcher die Finger beider in dem fein geknüpften Stoff seines Baraji vergraben hatte. Sie begann seine Hand zärtlich zu streicheln und drückte sie fest, seine Handflächen waren nass vor Schweiß und zitterten so wie der Rest seines Körpers.

Es wurde nichts auf ihre Worte erwidert, Vegeta sah sie zwar kurz an, doch glitt sein Blick schnell durch sie hindurch in eine unermessliche Ferne, in welche die Sklavin nie zu folgen vermocht hätte. Der Sayajin versuchte sich zwar immer in der Gegenwart zu halten, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen, seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, jedoch fanden sie nirgendwo Halt, sie schienen an nichts wirklich heranzukommen, allein eine fassbare Unruhe hatte sich in seinem Verstand breit gemacht und jagte seinen Geist von einem Ende seines Bewusstseins zum anderen, um ja nicht an das so kurz bevorstehende Ereignis zu denken.

Ich werde sterben... ich kann das nicht... ich kann das nicht... ich stehe das nicht durch... ich werde daran zerbrechen und verrückt werden... Er wusste nicht ob es ihm nur so vorkam, aber ein weitaus schlimmeres Zittern schien sich an ihm zu klammern, kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu ende gedacht. Es war schrecklich, er wollte nicht verrückt werden, nicht geschwängert werden und schon gar nicht auf ewig hier bleiben. Das einzige, was er wollte, den einzigen Wunsch, den er im Moment empfand und für den er alles gegeben hätte, war hier wegzukommen, fort zu können, weit weg von all dem noch vor ihm liegenden Schmerz und Scham.

Besorgte Augen folgten jeder seiner Bewegung, versuchten mit seinen Augen Kontakt aufzubauen, schafften es jedoch nicht und die Sklavin seufzte schwer. Doch bevor sie erneut versuchen konnte das aussichtslosen Unterfangen fortzuführen Vegeta doch noch in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und ihn so vielleicht etwas von der, in seiner Brust von Minute zu Minute anschwellenden Furcht, zu nehmen, erklang ein kurzes Klopfen und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Mit einem erschrockenen Ruck wirbelte der Sayajin herum, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und die Finger seiner linken Hand verkrampft in die Sessellehne gebohrt. Als er die Königin und einen nicht weniger als er selbst erschrockenen Usok erblickte, entspannte er sich augenblicklich wieder und schien mit einem Mal mit den Tränen kämpfen zu müssen, weswegen er sich wieder von den Neuankömmlingen abwandte. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, sein Atem ging schnell, viel zu schnell und unregelmäßig, es kam ihn so vor, als müsse er geradezu um Luft kämpfen.

„Vegeta..." Der schwarzhaarige Mann spürte, wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und zuckte dabei automatisch etwas zusammen. Kima, welche neben den blassen Sayajin getreten war, bedachte ihn mit einem besorgten aber ruhigen Blick und stellte eine Tasse Pachilles-Tee (1 eine milchig orange Flüssigkeit, welche aus den Blütenblätter der Pachilles-Blume gemacht wurde und eine stark beruhigende Wirkung auf die Nerven ausübte) auf die Tischplatte vor Vegeta. „Komm, trink davon, danach wird es dir gleich besser gehen." Mit einer zärtlichen Bewegung fuhr sie über den Nacken des anderen, dabei ging sie ganz langsam vor, so dass sie ihn nicht erschreckte, da sein momentan angespanntes Nervenkostüm ihn mehr als schreckhaft und nervös machte.

Er zittert als hätte er Fieber und ich bin mir sicher, selbst da könnte er sich nicht schlechter fühlen. Die Königin, deren lange fließend weiße Haare in einem eleganten Knoten im Nacken endeten, fasste mit einer Hand nach diesen, so als wolle sie Prüfen ob er noch richtig säße, eine Angewohnheit von ihr, die sie pflegte wenn sie selbst aufgeregt oder besorgt war. Ihre Gedanken galten weiterhin Vegeta, welcher nach anscheinendem inneren Hin und Her sich dazu durchgerungen hatte etwas von dem Tee zu probieren: Ich hoffe Kemath hat diesen widerlichen Narref eingeschärft, dass er Vegeta nicht unnötig nervös machen soll... ich weiß zu gut, dass dieses Ekel, wenn es könnte, ihm die ganze Sache gerne noch erschweren würde... 

Ihr Kopf wandte sich zum Kaminsims, wo eine kleine, hübsch anzusehende Uhr stand und stieß ein teils besorgtes, teils aufgeregtes Seufzen aus: Noch 43 Minuten... Da Vegeta aber vor der Zeremonie noch den Lych-hia-Trank einnehmen muss, wird der Narref zehn Minuten früher nach ihm schicken lassen... so wenig Zeit also nur mehr. Sie ließ ihre Augen wieder zu dem blässlich wirkenden Mann vor ihr wandern und sah, dass dieser die Tasse des Beruhigungstees schon bis zur Hälfte geleert hatte. Das würde ausreichen, dass er zumindest vor der Zeremonie nicht zusammenbricht, jedoch konnte der Tee die bevorstehende Nacht nicht ungeschehen machen und so würde es für Vegeta so oder so noch schwer werden, sehr schwer.

Usok hatte inzwischen auch den Weg nach vorne, zu seinen ehemaligen Kollegen gefunden und schaute ihn bedrückt an, er hätte ihm gerne geholfen, wirklich, doch konnte er rein gar nichts tun. Ich komm mir so überflüssig vor... er hat mir so oft geholfen und ich kann nichts machen... Der rothaarige Mann sah auf seinen Freund herab und sagte leise, beinahe zaghaft:„ Du musst keine Angst haben, Vegeta, Armath ist da und die anderen Dämonen kannst du vergessen, sie dürfen ja sowieso nichts machen..."

Ein erstickendes Aufschluchzen sagte Usok, dass er seine Worte lieber für sich behalten hätte, auch wenn er den anderen nur Trost geben wollte, sein Tun wurde nur mit einem bösen, unmissverständlichen Blick von Tima belohnt. Er sah seinen Freund besorgt an und kam sich plötzlich furchtbar schäbig und dumm vor: Ich bin so ein Blödmann...

„Shhh, Usok hat es nur gut gemeint und er hat ja auch recht, niemand darf dir etwas tun. Mit zärtlicher Vorsicht begann die Frau mit den eleganten Haarkonten den Rücken des nun weinenden Mannes zu streicheln. Sie fuhr mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die etwas unerklärlich Tröstliches an sich hatte fort:„ Es wird dir nichts passieren, Vegeta, du wirst nur wieder mit Armath schlafen und er wird behutsam sein, das weißt du. Du musst dich wegen dem König und den anderen Dämonen nicht schämen, es ist eine normale, seit Jahrmillionen abgehaltene Zeremonie und niemand wird sich über die lustig machen oder sonst wie wehtun, der König sorgt dafür." Kima hatte begonnen mit ihren Fingern liebevoll durch die Haare des anderen zu streicheln, sie wusste, wie furchtbar es für diesen sein musste.

„I... ich will nicht... ich..." Immer mehr Tränen fanden ihren Weg über die blasse Haut der Wangen des Sayajins und er schüttelte widerstrebend den Kopf:„ I... i... ich... kann n... nicht..." Schluchzend bettete er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, das klamme Gefühl von Verzweiflung und Furcht begann seinen gesamten Körper immer mehr auszufüllen, es kam ihn schon so vor, als würde es ihm das nicht vorhandene Essen hoch drücken. Er begann zu würgen, ihm war mit einem mal so schlecht, das Zittern wurde ebenfalls schlimmer und der kalte Schweiß rann ihn von der Stirn und den Schläfen.

Die Königin und auch die anderen beiden spürten neben Mitgefühl auch große Besorgnis, sie wusste, dass er sich jetzt nicht so in dieses Gefühl hineinsteigern durfte, das würde nur dazu führen, dass es noch schwerer als ohnehin für ihn werden würde. So ging die Gattin des derzeitigen Königs in die Knie und legte ihre Arme um den weinenden Mann. Sie zog ihn an sich, wobei die Sessellehne etwas störte, aber das fiel keinem von beiden auf, und begann ein Lied zu summen, während sie ihn in einem langsamen Takt zu wiegen begann. 

Es war ein Lied aus ihren eigenen Kindestagen, ihre Großmutter hatte es ihr immer als kleines Mädchen vorgesungen wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte oder Angst hatte. Und auf seltsame Weise schien die beruhigende Magie, die es vor so etlichen Jahren verströmt hatte, heute noch Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Vegeta wurde ruhiger. Zunächst merkte man nichts davon, doch dann spürte Kima, dass das Beben, welches den gesamten Körper des Sayajins erfasst hatte, nachließ und sich dessen Magen beruhigt haben musste.

„Shhh..." Sie hielt ihn in einer sachten, aber sicheren Umarmung und fuhr mit ihren Wiegen fort:„ Shhh, Vegeta, atme ruhig, es ist alles gut." Der Mann in ihren Armen war zu ausgelaugt, als dass er etwas von sich geben konnte und so war ein Schweigen seine Antwort, doch die Frau verstand es. Niemand sagte mehr etwas in der folgenden halben Stunde, nur das Summen einer hellen, weichen Stimme erfüllte den Raum und machte das Warten auf den Anfang von Vegetas Alptraum etwas erträglicher.

Und schließlich war es soweit, ein kurzes, hartes Klopfen ließ jeden in dem Raum aufschrecken und zur Tür blicken, welche sich einen Moment später öffnete. Ein großer Dämon, wessen Haut ein dunkelgrünen Schimmer hatte, so dass er an Moos erinnerte, betrat den Raum und deutete der Königin, welche unpassend ruhig wirkte, gegenüber eine Verbeugung an. Er war ein Hanto, ebenfalls ein Magier, aber eine Unterart, nicht so mächtig wie ein Narref und auch nicht so unausstehlich. Kima spürte wie Vegeta in ihren Armen wieder stärker zu zittern begann und sich an sie klammerte, so als würde es für ihn vielleicht doch noch irgendwie ein Entrinnen aus dieser schrecklichen Situation geben.

Der Hanto tat einen Schritt auf die Königin und den Sayajin zu, blieb dann aber stehen, seine silbrig schimmernden Augen strahlten eine erhabene, beinahe unantastbare Ruhe aus und er begann mit eben solch einer Ruhe in seiner Stimme zu sprechen:„ Ich bin hier um den zukünftigen Nahu, Vegeta, zu holen. Ich bitte euch mir zu folgen." Vegeta sah ihn nur mit weit aufgerissenen, vor Angst beinahe überschäumenden Augen an. Er würde nicht gehen, er konnte nicht, doch die Königin, in deren Armen er noch immer geruht hatte, stand nun ihrerseits auf und sah ihn ernst an:„ Komm Vegeta, es beginnt."

Am liebsten hätte er zu weinen begonnen, er fühlte sich verraten, allein gelassen, warum schickte sie ihn weg, innerlich hatte er tatsächlich gehofft, dass ihn Kima helfen würde, doch das tat sie nicht, sie ließ ihn allein. Allein mit diesen Dämonen, welcher ihn zu dem Ende seines Lebens führen würde... das konnte er nicht, er wollte es doch nicht.

„Ich bitte euch, euch etwas zu eilen, da der Narref, sowie der König als auch der Prinz schon warten." Der große Dämon wirkte weiterhin ruhig, strahlte aber etwas aus, das seine Worte unterstrich und jedem das Gefühl gab, dass es nun wirklich keine Zeit mehr für viel Hin und Her gab. „I..." Der Sayajin spürte wie die Königin ihre Finger auf seine Lippen legte und ihren Kopf leicht schüttelte:„ Geh, Vegeta." Tränen kamen zur Antwort und der schwarzhaarige Mann sah Hilfe suchend zu Tima und Usok, welche jedoch nicht viel weniger ratlos und verzweifelt wirkten.

„Kommt nun, bitte, zukünftiger Nahu, die Zeit lässt sich nicht bitten." Der Hanto klang nicht unfreundlich oder genervt, aber man spürte, dass er es ernst meinte und er keine weitere Verzögerung abwarten würde. So stand Vegeta auf, wobei er nicht wusste, woher er die Kraft nahm, denn er fühlte sich so schwach wie nie zuvor in seinem gesamten Leben. Mit unsicheren Schritten ging er zu den Dämonen, blieb aber mit einem gehörigen Abstand vor diesen stehen und schien sich einfach nicht an ihm vorbei zu trauen. Das spürte dieser auch und lächelte freundlich, was Vegeta teilweise unrealistisch und teilweise absurd vorkam:„ Keine Angst, ich tue euch nichts, kommt, ich führe euch nur." 

Wieder wandte sich der Sayajin zu Kima um, er wollte sie fragen, ob sie nicht mitkomme, doch sie antwortete schon, bevor er dazu kam ein Wort zu sagen:„ Nein, leider, ab hier musst du alleine gehen. Hab keine Angst, es wird dir niemand wehtun, das verspreche ich dir."

Teilweise beruhigten ihm diese Worte, da er ihr glaubte, ihr glauben wollte und so, nach einen kurzen innerlichen Willenskampf, folgte er den Untermagierdämonen, welcher ihn zunächst voraus gehen ließ, so dass er die Tür hinter ihnen schließen konnte und ihn dann zum ausgewählten Zimmer führte. Tima und Usok hatten ihn beide ein freundliches und tröstliches Lächeln geschenkt, doch hatte dieses der Mann gar nicht mehr wahr genommen, genauso wenig wie den nun folgenden Weg, welchen er hinter sich brachte um zu Armath zu gelangen. 

Sein Geist war wie gelähmt, er nahm nicht wahr, dass die ganzen Flure und Gänge wie leergefegt waren und dass überall nur halb so viele Kerzen wie ansonsten brannten, so dass sich ein trüber Schleier über alles und jedem gelegt hatte, genauso wie über sein Bewusstsein.

Sie erreichten die Tür, welche in das Zimmer führte, in dem Vegeta die vergangenen Nächte seit seiner Ankunft verbracht hatte, in einer erschreckend kurzen Zeit, zumindest kam es dem blassen Mann so vor und er spürte wieder wie ein aufstrebendes Zittern von seinem Körper Besitz zu ergreifen begann, als der Hanto die große, schön verzierte Holztür öffnete.

Ein kalter Schauer zog sich über Vegetas Rücken nachdem sich seine Augen an die schwache Beleuchtung, die in dem großen Raum herrschte, gewöhnt hatten und er das Innere erkannte. Ein Meer aus dicken Stoffen, welche die darunter liegenden Wände komplett begruben und Tausende von Kerzen empfingen seinen scheuen, ängstlichen Blick. Es blieb einem kein Zweifel, dass hier ein zeremonieller Ritus durchgeführt werden würde, denn alles war mit Fragmenten, Symbolen, Diagrammen und dergleichen überzogen. 

Der schwere schwarze Stoff aus dem die Dutzenden und Aberdutzenden an Tüchern waren, die erst beim zweiten Blick dunkelrot erschien und überall hingen, hatte etwas Einschüchterndes. Die Kerzen, welche, wie Vegeta nach einigen Sekunden erkannte, nicht einfach irgendwie aufgestellt worden waren, so wie er zunächst gedacht hatte, sondern ebenfalls Symbolketten und Kreise bildeten, hatten, wie damals bei seiner ersten Nacht mit Molloc, schwarze Flammen und zogen mit gleicher Faszination seinen Blick auf sich. Dem Sayajin fiel auch auf, dass die gesamte, allein aus Glas bestehende Wand, die er wegen der Aussicht gerne mochte, ebenfalls mit dicken Stoff zugehangen war und so auch von den außen leuchtenden Sternenhimmel kein Licht hereinfallen konnte. Und mit einem Mal fühlte er sich allein, zum ersten Mal seit der langen Zeit, die er hier war, fühlte er sich wahrhaftig allein. Kein Son-Goku, keine Bulma, kein Trunks, kein Niemand, der ihn helfen würde, ihn aus dieser aussichtslosen Situation erretten würde.

Bis zu eben diesen Moment hatte er noch Hoffnung gehabt, er hatte gehofft, vielleicht doch irgendwie noch hier weg zu kommen, vielleicht dass er selbst den Weg fand, vielleicht dass sie ihn holten. Vielleicht sogar, dass er erwachte, erwachte aus einem unfassbar grausigen Alptraum und sein normales Leben fortführen konnte. Er würde es nicht können, nie wieder, nun war es aus, seine Hoffnungen, Wünsche, Träume, all das, was ihn das furchtbare Leben hier erträglich gemacht hatte war dahin. Und genau in dieser Sekunde zerbrach diese irrwitzige Vorstellung, dass er tatsächlich nochmals seine Familie und Freunde sehen würde können und mit ihr sein ganzer Widerwillen. 

Der Sayajin Vegeta wurde nun schlussendlich doch von all den Qualen erdrückt, jetzt gab es ihn nicht mehr, er verschwand, möglicherweise für immer, möglicherweise nur bis er eine neue Chance bekam wieder aufzuerstehen, jetzt gab es niemand mehr als den Nahu Vegeta, einen schwachen, weinenden Sklaven, der auf ewig seinem Leben nachtrauern würde. Den Sehnsüchte Tag für Tag in den folgenden zwanzig Jahren heimsuchen würde und an ihnen in manch schwerer Stunde beinahe zerbrechen würde...

Vegeta wurde durch die Hand des Hanto aus den Gedanken gerissen, welcher ihn durch einen leichten Druck gegen die Schulter zum Weitergehen bringen wollte. Der ehemalige Kämpfer tat es auch, mit unsicheren Schritten betrat er nun den großen Raum, spürte den nicht unangenehm kühlen Boden unter seinen nackten Füßen und hörte, wie die große Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde. Erst jetzt wurde er auf die sechs weiteren Personen aufmerksam, von denen drei, wo er sich sicher war, dass es sich bei diesen um die Hichas handelte, eher am Rand der gegenüberliegenden Wand standen und drei, der Narref, der Prinz und der König, sich in der Raummitte befanden.

Alle hatten ihr Augenmerk auf ihn gerichtet, wobei aus den schwarzen Tiefen des Magiers nur Abwertung und Abscheu zu lesen war. Armath lächelte ihn freudig und zärtlich zu, er stand mitsamt des Narrefs in einem 2x2 Meter großen Kreis aus blutroten Kerzen und wurde anscheinend gerade irgendeinen Ritual unterzogen, da der Zauberer seine Hände auf seiner Brust gelegt hatte und fortwährend etwas murmelte, selbst während er ihn mit abstoßenden Blick betrachtete. Der König stand außerhalb des Kreises und empfing ihn ebenfalls mit einem ruhigen Lächeln, was Vegeta weder freute noch schreckte, für seinen Verstand war im Augenblick alles unbegreiflich.

Er bemerkte erst, dass er immer noch wie angewurzelt am Eingang stand, als der Narref die Arme von dem Prinzen nahm und sich zu ihm wandte, wobei er Armaths warnenden Blick ignorierte und grob zischte:„ Komm endlich, du bist schon mehr als spät dran." Jetzt erst fiel dem Sayajin auch auf, dass der Hanto verschwunden war, anscheinend hatte dieser sie verlassen nachdem er eingetreten war. Es dauerte eine Sekunde bis Vegeta seine Beine dazu brachte nach vorne zugehen wo der Anbruch seiner neuen Zukunft bereits wartete.

Unschlüssig blieb er vor dem Kranz aus Lichtern stehen, er sah keine Öffnung durch die er hindurch treten hätte können und suchte so unsicher den Blick von Armath auf, welcher ihn mit der gleichen Freundlichkeit empfing wie zuvor, doch bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte, kam der Narref schon auf Vegeta zu und fauchte giftig:„ Auf was wartest du? Bist du zu blöd um hindurch zu treten!?" Die scharfen Worte ließen die Furcht und Nervosität des Mannes erneut steigen und er wich automatisch zwei Schritte zurück, weg von dem unfreundlichen und einschüchternden Dämonen.

Dieser schien wegen diesem Verhalten mehr als erzürnt und schrie:„ Verdammt, du dämliche Kreatur, jetzt komm schon her! Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, bist du wirklich zu dumm um das zu begreifen?!" Eine weitere erhobene Stimme folgte, doch dieses Mal kam sie nicht von dem Zauberer, sondern vom König, welcher ernst und warnend dem Narref etwas in ihrer Muttersprache sagte, worauf dieser ziemlich wütend wirkte und den Eindruck erregte, dass er einen Moment überlegen musste, ob er den großen schwarzen Dämon nicht einfach widersprach. Aber der Magier war nicht dumm, er wusste, dass dies allein hier schon den Tod begründen konnte und der König an sich sehr mächtig war, deshalb nickte er nach kurzen Schweigen und suchte erneut Vegeta mit seinen Augen auf.

„Komm her, tritt durch die Kerzen hindurch, dir kann nichts passieren." Der Narref klang nun ruhig, aber deswegen noch kein bisschen weniger einschüchternd oder ablehnend und der Sayajin musste alle Kraft aufwenden, die er besaß um sich nach vorne zu trauen. Vor den Kerzen blieb er erneut stehen, er verstand nicht wirklich was sie von ihm wollten, wie sollte er durch diesen Ring hindurch? Er würde sie umstoßen und dann erst wieder den Zorn des Magiers auf sich ziehen. Doch bevor er noch viel überlegen konnte packte schon eine Hand grob nach ihm und zog ihn in den Lichterkreis, durch die kleine tanzende Flammenkette hindurch.

Verwirrt blickte sich Vegeta um: Eine Illusion? Das kam ihn unwahrscheinlich vor, da er die Wärme der vielen kleinen Flammenköpfe auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, doch ihm blieb keine Zeit sich länger darüber Gedanken zu machen, der Narref richtete erneut das Wort an ihn:„ Komm, zieh dich aus." Entsetzen folgte den Worten und der ehemalige Sklave sah den Dämonen nur nicht verstehend an. Dieser schien sich zusammenreißen zu müssen um ihn nicht sofort eine zu scheuern und knurrte:„ Was ist so schwer an meiner soeben genannten Order? Zieh dir den Baraji über den Kopf, dass wir endlich mit der Zeremonie beginnen können!"

„Vegeta, hab keine Angst, der Narref muss deinen Körper noch auf die bevorstehende Befruchtung vorbereiten, es wird nicht wehtun, dafür sorge ich." Armath hatte sich mit seiner gewohnt ruhigen Stimme an ihn gewandt, wobei sich der letzte Teil seines Satzes mehr wie eine Drohung an den anderen Dämonen angehört hatte, was dieser ihn mit einem bösen Blick vergütete. Was? Ich soll mich vor... nein! Ich will nicht!!! Sollen wir etwa hier in dem Kreis miteinander schlafen!? Tränen kamen den Sayajin und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten diesen nicht freien Lauf zu lassen.

Jedoch gehorchte er, teilweise, weil er ja sowieso keine andere Wahl gehabt hätte und teilweise, weil er Angst hatte, dass er bestraft werden würde, wenn er es nicht tat. Mit zittrigen Händen zog er sich den viel zu dünnen Stoff hoch, über den Kopf und stand schließlich nackt da, wobei er das Gewand vor seinen Lenden hielt, da es ihm furchtbar peinlich war. Der Narref machte nur ein spottendes Gesicht und fasste dann zu einem kleinen Beutel, welchen er an dem Gürtel, den er um das Lendentuch trug, befestigt hatte. „Hier, trink das." Der Dämon hielt Vegeta den kleinen Beutel entgegen, den der Sayajin zunächst nur mit großen und fragenden Augen betrachtete, als der Magier jedoch eine auffordernde Geste machte, griff er zaghaft danach und merkte, dass er aus Leder war und Flüssigkeit sich in diesem befand.

Es roch widerlich, nach Verwesten und Verrottenden und der Mann hielt er mit einem angewiderten Gesicht von sich weg: Das trinke ich nicht! Das kotz ich es ja sofort wieder aus!!! Ein zorniger Blick des Narrefs galt ihm als Lohn und er sah verängstig und Hilfe suchend zu Armath, der ihn ernst, aber verstehend entgegen blickte:„ Vegeta, es riecht vielleicht scheußlich, aber nur mit Hilfe dieses Tranks stellt sich dein Körper um, ansonsten bringt die ganze Zeremonie nichts. Bitte, trink es." Der weiße Prinz sah ihn bittend an, wobei er ihn nicht drängen wollte und schließlich zwang sich Vegeta dazu dieses eklig riechende Gesöff zu sich zu nehmen.

Mit einem Schluck hatte er es unten und überrascht stellte er fest, dass es zwar widerwärtig schmeckte, aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie es roch, so dass seine Befürchtung, dass er sich übergeben müsse ausblieb. Nun vernahm er wieder die Stimme des Zauberers, der sich zu seinem Entsetzten vor ihm auf die Knie fallen ließ:„ Los, gib die Hände zur Seite." Zuerst sah er ihn nur verängstigt an, doch dieses Mal wiederholte sich und wartete der Narref nicht, denn mit einer groben Bewegung zog er die Hände, welcher sich immer noch verkrampft den weichen Stoff des Baraji vor seine Lenden gehalten hatte, auseinander.

Vegeta war so erschrocken, dass er keinen Laut von sich gab und auch nichts unternahm, er verfolgte nur mit stetig wachsenden Entsetzten wie der vor ihm kniende Dämon dessen Hände über seinem Körper wandern ließ und dabei in einen seltsamen Singsang verfiel. Das Zittern, welches von der ganzen Überraschung vorübergehend abgenommen hatte, fing mit einen Mal an wieder stärker zu werden und der Sayajin spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er... er soll das lassen... ich will das nicht... Stocksteif und bebend folgte er jeder Bewegung des Narrefs, wessen Hände zunächst auf seinem Bauch ruhten, wobei ein seltsames Zeihen in seinem Inneren begann.

Was geht hier vor?! Wa... Die Hände des Dämonen begannen sich langsam zu bewegen, sie fuhren über den Bauch, nach oben zu seiner Brust, ruhten dort einen Moment, wobei es dem Sayajin so vorkam als würde ihm immer übler werden, und setzten dann ihren Weg nach hinten fort, zu seinem Rücken, wo sie ebenfalls eine Minute ruhten um kurz darauf zu sinken. Vegetas Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als er die Hände des Narrefs auf seinem Po spürte, wo diese ebenfalls kurz ruhten. Seine Angst und Scham stieg als er den boshaften Blick von diesem wahrnahm und da der Dämon sich so gesetzt hatte, dass er halb mit dem Rücken zu den anderen war, nahm es weder Armath noch der König wahr.

Ein bekanntes Ziehen begann sich in seinen Lenden breit zu machen, als der Magier seine Finger in das runde muskulöse Fleisch des Sayajins vergrub. Der zitternde Mann biss seine Zähne zusammen und ballte seine Fäuste, er wollte das nicht! Was macht dieser da? I... ich... er darf das nicht... Vegeta spürte mit Entsetzen, wie sich zwischen seinen Beinen etwas aufrichtete und er konnte die Tränen dann einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es war so schrecklich, er machte sich über ihn lustig, er führte ihn hier vor!!!

Wimmernd vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und spürt wie das Zittern immer schlimmer wurde: Ich will heim, ich will heim... Die Finger des anderen, welche sich in sein Gesäß gebohrt hatten ließen augenblicklich locker und im selben Moment hörte er auch die aufgebrachte Stimme Armaths, welcher den Narref in ihrer Muttersprache wütend anfuhr. Dieser stand jedoch mit einer erschreckenden Gleichgültigkeit auf und meinte nur lächelnd:„ Seid mir nicht böse, aber macht es einen Unterschied ob ihr seinen Körper dazu bringt oder ich? Ihr könnte immer noch mit ihm schlafen, ich habe ihn nichts getan." 

Der weiße Dämon musste sich mit aller Macht zusammenreißen um den Magier nicht an die Gurgel zu springen, doch da nahm plötzlich der König das Wort an sich:„ Narref, noch so ein „Ausrutscher" und ich breche euch das Genick. Ihr seid hier ein Mittel zum Zweck und wenn ihr euch meinen Anordnungen weiter widersetzt verwirkt ihr euer Leben."

Vegeta bekam nichts mit von den wütenden und gefährlichen Blicken des Narrefs und den ernsten und drohenden Ausdruck in den Augen des Königs, er bekam auch nicht mit, dass sich Armath zu ihm begab und wurde erst durch eine zärtliche Berührung auf seinem Nacken auf ihn aufmerksam. Zitternd hob er seinen Kopf und sah zu dem weißen Dämon, welcher ihn besorgt und freundlich zugleich entgegen blickte:„ Vegeta, hab keine Angst, der Narref darf dir nicht weh tun, er begreift seine Schranken nur noch nicht." Die Worte brachten keinen Trost, das hatte Armath auch vorhergesehen, jedoch hoffte er, dass er den Sayajin dadurch vielleicht etwas beruhigen konnte.

Für den zukünftigen Nahu war es schrecklich, alles hier, jeder einzelne Bestandteil dieser Nacht, er wollte nicht mehr, am liebsten wäre er einfach gestorben, doch nicht einmal das konnte er noch. „A... Armath..." Ein schmerzerfülltes Schluchzen glitt über seine Lippen und Vegeta fand sich eher er es richtig begriff in den Armen des anderen wieder, welcher ihn zärtlich zu liebkosen begonnen hatte. Ich will nicht hier... Bevor er seine Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte richtete der Narref, nachdem sich dieser mit dem König ein stummes Willensgefecht geliefert hatte, seine Worte an ihn und dem weißen Prinzen:„ Die Vorbereitungen für das Merlon-tja sind beendet, ihr könnt mit der Zeremonie beginnen." Der Zauberer klang nicht gerade glücklich, jedoch gab es keine weitere Verzögerung seinerseits, er ließ sich erneut auf die Knie sinken und begann etwas zu Murmeln, und dieses Gemurmel ging mit der Zeit zu einem Singsang über.

Zwei starke Arme hoben den zitternden und noch immer mit ganzen Situation überforderten Mann hoch und Armath ging mitsamt ihn zu seinem Bett, welches, wie Vegeta nun mit einem Mal auffiel, ebenfalls komplett anders aussah. Es war zwar noch dasselbe aber ganz in schwarzen Samt gekleidet, welcher mit Symbolen und anderen mystischen Zeichen übersät war. Durchschimmernde, feine Stofftücher waren um es herum aufgehängt, jedoch würden diese nicht den Blick auf sie versperren, das wusste der Sayajin mit benommener Sicherheit: Sie werden alles sehen... ich... das kann ich nicht, ich will nicht, dass sie uns zuschauen... ich... Tränen fanden erneut ihren Weg auf seine Wangen zurück und er wimmerte leise, während er sich so klein wie möglich zu machen versuchte.

Armath beobachtete das Verhalten seines Geliebten besorgt, allerdings wusste er, dass es so kommen hatte müssen, denn für diesen war die heute Nacht eine einzige Qual und das tat ihm selbst sehr leid, da er sich darauf schon lange gefreut hatte. „Shhh, ich bin ganz vorsichtig, ich versprech's." Vegeta spürte den weichen, samtenen Stoff im Kreuz, als er auf das Bett gelegt wurde, dieser gab eine seltsame Kühle ab, welche sich in sein Fleisch fraß bevor er richtig merkte, was geschah und seinen Geist für einen kurzen Augenblick in einen Dämmerzustand über gleiten ließ.

Was... passiert mit mir? Es... es ist kalt... Die Augen des zukünftigen Nahus wurden mit einem Mal schwer und dieser musste sich gegen ein müdes Gähnen erwehren. Dann spürte er, wie die Matratze nachgab, als sich der Dämon ebenfalls auf diese niederließ. Der weiße Prinz hatte sich vor ihm gesetzt und sah ihn nun ruhig an, dessen Hände streichelten sanft über Vegetas Beine und dem Sayajin wurde erst jetzt wieder bewusst, dass er ja schon steif war. Ein Gefühl von Scham jagte in seinem Innersten hoch und er konnte sich ein nervöses Aufseufzen nicht verkneifen: Es ist so peinlich... ich bin so verdammt schwach... Tränen suchten weiterhin ihren Weg über sein Gesicht und er drehte sich wimmernd zur Seite, so dass er die Beine anziehen konnte und legte seine Arme schützend um seinen Kopf, welcher auf seinen Knien ruhten, auch wenn er wusste, dass er nichts mehr tun konnte um die bevorstehende Nacht zu verhindern.

„Vegeta..." Armaths Augen spiegelten große Besorgnis wieder, ihm war zum einem klar, dass es schwer für diesen war aber dieser konnte die gesamte Nacht auch kompliziert machen, was jedoch wegen dem Zauber nicht sein durfte, da die Zeit der Befruchtung feststand und der Narref bezüglich den Worten, dass sie nicht die gesamte Nacht Zeit hatten, recht gehabt hatte. „Hey, weine doch nicht." Der junge Dämon schob seine Hände unter den anderen und drehte ihn so wieder auf den Rücken, was diesem überhaupt nicht gefiel, da er wütend aufschluchzte und nach seinen Händen schlug. „Hör auf..." Vegetas schwarze Opale, welche wegen der Tränen wie ein See schimmerten, funkelten Armath zornig an, doch dieser erwiderte nur einen ruhigen Blick, da der Prinz neben der Wut und dem Zorn die Angst genau in den Augen des anderen wahrnehmen konnte.

Vorsichtig begann er den keuchenden Mann zu streicheln, was diesem Entsetzen auf seine schönen Züge jagte und ihn dazu brachte sich wieder dem schlimmen, stetig wachsenden Gefühl hinzugeben. Er ist so verkrampft und hat solch eine Angst... es ist wirklich ein selten dämlicher Brauch, dass wir beobachtet werden müssen, das macht ihn nur noch um so nervöser. Der weiße Dämon seufzte und wandte sich erneut den weinenden Sayajin zu, wessen Körper von einem immer stärker werdenden Beben gepackt wurde:„ Vegeta, bitte, versuch dich zu beruhigen, ich will dir doch nicht weh tun." Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hände unter den Rücken des anderen gleiten und hob ihn dann etwas an, so dass er halbwegs aufrecht saß.

„Nein... geh weg..." Vegeta war schlecht, furchtbar schlecht und er hatte Angst. Er konnte die anderen Dämonen sehen, wie sie ihn beobachteten, wie sie ihnen zusahen und je mehr er sich ihrer Gegenwart bewusst wurde um so mehr verkrampfte er sich. „Geh!!!" Seine Hand schlug gegen den Arm von Armath und am liebsten hätte er zu schreien begonnen, denn ihm wurde klar, dass er so viel um sich schlagen konnte, wie er wollte und er trotzdem nicht aus dieser aussichtslosen Situation entkam. „Geh..." Die Stimme des Sayajins wurde leiser und das Weinen lauter, er war zu schwach! Viel zu schwach!!!

„Oh Gott... Hilfe... Hilfe..." Die Panik trieb immer mehr Tränen in seine Augen und er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen, es kam ihn so vor, als würde jemand mit Hämmern hinter seiner Stirn und seinen Schläfen auf ihn einschlagen. Ich will nicht... nicht... nein... ich... Verzweifelt versuchte er sich aus den Armen des anderen zu befreien, ohne Erfolg und so steigerte er sich immer mehr in einen regelrechten Weinkrampf hinein.

Armath blickte verzweifelt und besorgt auf den Mann in seinen Händen, dieser war schon beinahe weggetreten und schien kaum noch in der Verfassung zu sein für irgendetwas, schon gar nicht für diese Zeremonie. Was mach ich nur!? Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach dazu zwingen... aber wir müssen beginnen, wir sind sowieso schon zu spät... Wenn ich ihn doch nur irgendwie beruhigen könnte... Der Dämon wusste, dass Vegeta nun allmählich neben der Furcht und Verzweiflung auch die in ihm anwachsende Erregung zu schaffen machte, welche der zuvor von ihm eingenommene Zaubertrank hervorrief, denn zwischen den Wimmern und Schluchzen war auch immer häufiger ein gepresstes Keuchen zu hören.

Was kann ich bloß tun!? Wenn er sich nicht beruhigt wird das Merlon-tja heute nicht stattfinden... Armath biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah besorgt auf seinen zukünftigen Partner, welcher nicht den Eindruck machte sich sonderlich bald etwas zu fangen. Er hat Angst, das ist verständlich und diese dumme Überwachungszeremonie setzt ihn noch zusätzlich zu... er will nicht hier bleiben, nicht bei mir... er will zu seinen zurück und das kann er nicht mehr, wenn er unser Kind in sich trägt... Bedauern stieg in dem Dämonen hoch und er fragte sich, ob das alles nicht ein großer Fehler war und sie nicht noch warten hätten sollen.

Er will zu diesem Kakarott, zu seinem... Der weiße Prinz hielt inne, mit einem Mal wusste er ganz genau, was er tun konnte um den anderen diese Nacht erträglich zu machen und er hoffte wirklich, dass es klappen würde. Er beugte sich zu dem anderen, welcher ihn nur verängstigt ansah und flüsterte ihn leise in sein Ohr:„ Vegeta, denk an Kakarott." Armath spürte, wie den anderen ein Schaudern durchzog und er ihn mit großen Augen ansah, er selbst fuhr währenddessen fort seine Hände zärtlich über dessen Haut streifen zu lassen:„ Denk an ihn, wie er dich berührt, dich liebevoll streichelt und küsst."

Das Schaudern, welches Vegeta bei jedem Wort durchzog, nahm allmählich zu und führte dazu, dass die Erregung in seinen Lenden ebenfalls wuchs. Schluchzend schloss der Sayajin die Augen und wimmerte leise, kaum hörbar den Namen der Person, die er so unglaublich vermisste:„ Kakarott..." Er spürte, wie sich eine warme Hand um seine Erregung legte und diese kurz darauf leicht und zärtlich massiert wurde. „Er liebt dich Vegeta... denk an ihn, denk an dein zu Hause, wo er auf dich wartet..." Armath fuhr leise fort, es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm eingefallen war um den anderen zu beruhigen und er hoffte wirklich, dass es etwas bringen würde.

Es legte sich ein Schleier über die schwarzen Opale des Sayajins und das Weinen ließ allmählich tatsächlich nach, das Schluchzen verlor an Heftigkeit und das Wimmern verstummte beinahe, nur noch das leise Säuseln des Namen von seinen ehemals so verhassten  Kampfkollegen war zu vernehmen. „Kakarott... Kakarott..." Tränen rannen weiterhin als stumme Boten des Trauer und Sehnsucht über Vegetas Gesicht, doch er hatte sich beruhigt, die Panik hatte sich etwas gelegt, denn nun war er wieder auf den Weg zu ihn, zu Son-Goku, welcher schon auf ihn wartete, wie jedes mal, wenn es ihm so schlecht ging und er einfach eine Zuflucht brauchte.

„Kakarott..." Teilweise rief dieser Name das unangenehme Gefühl von Eifersucht in dem weißen Prinzen hoch, doch dieser wusste, dass der genannte Mann niemals hierher kommen würde und er war froh, dass Vegeta sich dadurch etwas fing. Sollte er doch den anderen sehen, solange es ihm dadurch besser ging und außerdem hatte er alle Zeit diesem seinen Platz im Herzen des keuchenden und nun langsam auf seine Massage ansprechenden Mann streitig zu machen. Gut, er beruhigt sich... Armath ließ seine Hand etwas fester zupacken und an Tempo gewinnen, was dazu führte, dass der Sayajin in seinen Armen seine Augen schloss und seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf:„ Hah... ahhh..." Für Vegetas Geist war im Moment nicht wirklich klar wer genau diese anregende Berührungen auf ihn ausübte, doch sie kamen ihn nicht mehr so schrecklich und bedrohlich vor, im Gegenteil, sein Glied wurde dadurch immer steifer und der Druck in seinen Lenden immer spürbarer.

Der weiße Dämon begann den Nacken des anderen mit seinen Lippen zu überziehen, führte seine hingebungsvolle Arbeit über den Hals fort, ließ seine Zunge über die Brust des in seinen Armen liegenden und keuchenden Mann wandern und neckte dessen Brustknospen liebevoll mit seinen Zähnen. „Hnnnh... Kakrott... hanh..." Durch die immer intensiver werdenden Berührungen wurde das Keuchen und Stöhnen des Sayajins auch immer lauter, er hatte begonnen, sein Becken leicht gegen die Hand des anderen zu bewegen, da er nach Erlösung suchte und nicht mehr lange warten konnte.

Dies blieb Armath keineswegs ein Geheimnis, er selbst nahm ebenfalls schon ein kräftiges Ziehen in seinen Lenden wahr, so ließ er seine Hand zu seinem Lendentuch wandern und zog dies mit einer eiligen Bewegung von sich. Die anregende Massage wurde beendet und ein enttäuschtes, protestierendes Keuchen war von der Seite des unter ihn liegenden Mannes zu hören. Es ruhten nun beide Hände von ihm auf dem Rücken des anderen und gaben ihn Halt, er sah genau, dass Vegetas Geist wieder in den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins gesunken war und so vor dem hier geschehenen Ereignis flüchtete.

Ich hoffe, dass ich ihm nicht weh tue... Der junge Prinz wollte nicht an den nächsten Morgen denken, wo Vegeta dann mit der Realität konfrontiert wurde. „...Kakarott..." Der Sayajin hielt seine Augen immer noch fest geschlossen und atmete schnell und unregelmäßig, die Erregung in ihm stieg allmählich ins Unermessliche und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Hingegen Armaths Glauben, dass Vegeta nun statt ihn vollkommen den anderen Sayajin wahrnahm, spürte dieser sehr wohl auch die Gegenwart des anderen. Son-Goku war da, in seinen Gedanken, er sah diesen, spürte ihn, nahm dessen Lächeln und unbefangenes Erscheinen wahr, wie er ihn tröstete und streichelte, aber das war nur mental, körperlich spürte er die Anwesenheit des Dämonen, dadurch schlich sich dieser auch in seinen Kopf und der erregten Mann konnte nicht mehr mit Sicherheit sagen, welcher von beiden nun bei ihm war. Einerseits spürte er den Freund aus vergangenen Tagen und doch war die Präsenz von Armath unabstreitbar.

Als der ehemalige Sklave vorsichtig hochgehoben wurde, ließ ihn diese Bewegung halb aus seiner Trance erwachen, denn er hatte in seinem Hinterkopf immer noch das Wissen, was heute Nacht geschehen sollte, auch wenn er es verdrängte. „Ahhh... hn..." Widerwillig öffnete er seine Augen und verließ so die Sicherheit seiner eigenen Phantasie. Es war ein beängstigendes Gefühl vom angenehmen Schutz seiner Traumwelt wieder in diese schreckliche Wirklichkeit zu stolpern und als er merkte, was nun folgen sollte, begann er wieder zu weinen.

„Ni... nicht... ich w... will nicht..." Seine Arme kamen ihn unglaublich schwer vor, er hatte Mühe sie überhaupt zu heben um zu versuchen sich von dem anderen weg zu drücken, was jedoch ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen war. Die schwarzen Opale glitten von Armath, welcher ihn bedauernd ansah ab und er stieß plötzlich auf die drei Dämonen abwärts, welcher ihn ruhig beobachteten. In der Sekunde kam ihn wieder in den Sinn, dass sie ja beobachtet wurden und sein gesamter Körper begann sich augenblicklich zu verkrampfen: Nein... oh Gott... nein... das darf nicht passieren...

Der junge Prinz folgte Vegetas Blick und verstand was in dem zitternden Mann vorging und obwohl das eigentlich gegen die Regeln war, da verlang wurde, dass auf das zeugende Paar eine gute Sicht zu sein habe, spannte er seine großen Schwingen aus und schottete sie so vor den Blicken des andern ab. Er suchte den Augenkontakt zu Vegeta auf, welcher ihn nur verängstigt und verwirrt ansah:„ Niemand sieht uns, ist es nun besser?" Der weiße Dämon lächelte sanft und der Sayajin benötigte eine Sekunde um zu begreifen was da eigentlich gerade passiert war und mit einem mal, als er verstand was Armath schon die ganze Zeit tat um ihn zu beruhigen und den Schmerz zu nehmen, schoss ein warmes angenehmes Gefühl in ihm empor und löste die verkrampfte Furcht ein wenig auf.

„Danke..." Vegetas Stimme war leise, das Wort war mehr gehaucht als gesprochen worden, doch sein Partner verstand und lächelt nur zärtlich. Eine Hand des jungen Dämonen strich sanft über die Wange des Sayajins und er küsste ihn behutsam auf die Stirn. Nachdem eine weitere Minute in dieser beruhigenden Zweisamkeit verstrichen war, wo beide einfach nur den anderen spürten und Armath so versuchte Vegetas Körper etwas mehr auf das bevorstehende Ereignis einzustellen, nahm der weiße Prinz einen Finger in den Mund und befeuchtete ihn etwas. 

Der zukünftige Nahu keuchte leise auf, als er spürte, wie der andere mit den Finger in ihn eindrang um es ihn für das folgende zu erleichtern. Dann zog ihn der zukünftige König zu sich, hielt jedoch kurz bevor er in ihm eindringen konnte inne und sein Blick wandte sich wieder Vegetas zu:„ Erlaubst du es mir?" Ein Ausdruck von Verblüffung, welches sich schnell in tiefe Berührung umwandelte machte sich auf dem Antlitz des Sayajins breit und nachdem er einen Moment nur still Armath angesehen hatte, nickte er leicht.

Ein bekannter kurzer Schmerz folgte, so wie jedes Mal, wenn jemand in ihn eindrang und dadurch einen Stich durch seine Wirbelsäule jagte. Dieser Schmerz hielt jedoch nicht lange an, denn der größere der beiden wusste genau, wie er den anderen ebenso Freuden bereiten konnte, wie sich selbst. Die Finger des Prinzen suchten die empfindsame Stelle von Vegeta auf, wo ehemals sein Schwanz begonnen hatte und fing an, diese vorsichtig und zärtlich zu massieren, indem er seinen Mittel und Zeigefinger behutsam kreisförmig bewegte.

Ein lautes Seufzen und darauf folgendes Stöhnen kamen als Antwort und der Sayajin fand sich kurz darauf in einem anregenden Spiel ihrer Becken wieder, wodurch sich eine anstachelnde Hitze in seinem Bauch und Lenden breit machte. „Hah... hah... hn..." Das Keuchen, welches den großen Raum zu füllen begonnen hatte, fand seinen Ursprung bei den beiden Körpern, die sich gegenseitig zu ihren physischen als auch psychischen Höhepunkt trieben. Armath bewegte sein Becken schnell und rythmisch, das anfänglich peinliche Gefühl, dass er beim Liebesakt beobachtet wurde, war schon nach wenigen Minuten verflogen und so konzentrierte er sich nun nur noch voll und ganz auf Vegeta, welcher seine Beine breit gespreizt und sie um das Becken des Dämonen geschlungen hatte.

Es ist schön... Gott... das darf es nicht... hng... Die schwarzen Augen des keuchenden Mannes der in den Armen des weißen Dämonen lang hatten sich verklärt, er wehrte sich nicht mehr, er war gar nicht mehr im Stande dafür, das anwachsende Gefühl in seinen Lenden benebelte seinen Verstand, ob das nun wegen dem Zaubertrank kam oder wegen dem Adrenalin, das durch seine Adern gepumpt wurde, wusste er nicht. Ihm war nur klar, dass er verloren hatte, dass er den Kampf um seine Freiheit aufgegeben hatte und es somit keinen Unterschied machte ob er sich hier nun seinen zukünftigen Lebensgefährten hingab oder nicht.

Kakarott... ich vermisse dich... ich werde dich immer vermissen... Vegeta schloss seine Augen, als ein berauschendes Gefühl seinen Kopf hochgeschossen kam und schrie wenige Sekunden später laut auf, als nach etlichen Minuten der Erregung, welche durch den immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus ihrer Becken und der zärtlichen Hand, die sich dem Punkt seines ehemaligen Schwanzansatzes widmete, hervorgerufen wurde, der erlösende Höhepunkt über ihn hereinbrach, wie ein Sturm und er keuchend zusammenbrach.

Armath hatte seinen Partner fest an sich gezogen als er mit ihm zusammen den Orgasmus erreichte, er war noch immer tief in ihm und sein Atem ging ebenfalls rasselnd und unregelmäßig. Ein Rausch hatte sich über seine Gefühle gelegt und er spürte, wie der Saft des anderen an seinem Bauch hinunter rann. „Vegeta..." Er öffnete seine Augen, die er um das unbeschreibliche Gefühl besser auskosten zu können geschlossen hatte und blickte auf Vegeta hinab, welcher gegen seiner Brust lehnte und erschöpft keuchte. Seine Finger strichen durch die nass geschwitzten schwarzen Haare des anderen und er flüsterte glücklich:„ Ich liebe dich."

Der Sayajin erwiderte nichts darauf, er hatte seine schwarzen Opale nur noch halb geöffnet und ließ seinen Blick einfach ins Nichts verlaufen. K... Tränen begannen sich in seinen Augen zu sammeln und als er seine Lider schloss suchten sie sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen. Er war müde und fühlte sich seltsam, nicht so schlecht und furchtbar wie er erwartet hatte aber auch nicht gut, irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Ob das von dem Trank kommt, den ich vorhin trinken musste? ... Mir ist übel... Ein leises Seufzen folgte als Armath ihn von seinem Schoß nahm und sich der erschöpfte Mann kurz darauf in dem weichen Bett wiederfand.

Der Samt fühlte sich gut an unter Vegetas Haut, er war weich und kühl, ein willkommener Trost in dieser dunklen Stunde. Ich will hier, w... Der ehemalige Kämpfer biss seine Zähne wütend zusammen, als er sich selbst dazu zwang den Gedanken aufzugeben bevor er ihn zu ende denken konnte. Es gab hier kein Entkommen, er würde hier nie mehr weg kommen, von nun an würde er an so was nicht mehr denken. Es tut sonst nur noch mehr weh... Ein Schluchzen fand seinen Weg ohne seine Erlaubnis über seine Lippen und für eine Sekunde kam es ihn so vor, als würde er tatsächlich in ein tiefes, dunkles Loch fallen.

„Shhh..." Zwar starke Arme schlossen sich um seinen Oberkörper und zogen ihn sachte zu einer muskulösen Brust. Die Haut des weißen Dämonen war warm und erst jetzt fiel Vegeta auf, dass er zitterte. Er konnte spüren, wie Armath sich leicht aufsetze um nach unten zu greifen und kurz darauf legte sich eine ebenso kühle als auch warme Decke über ihn und gab ihn etwas Sicherheit. Die anderen Dämonen, der Narref, der König, sie alle waren vergessen, sein Kopf tat weh, in ihm hatte wieder dieses leichte Pochen hinter den Schläfen begonnen und der Druck in seiner Stirn.

Ein seltsames Gefühl nistete sich in dem Sayajin ein und ließ ihn sich schwer und schläfrig vorkommen, was ihn nur recht war, sollte er schlafen, dann würde er aus dieser grausigen Welt entkommen, für ein paar Stunden und Son-Goku wieder sehen. Doch als er gerade dabei war, die Grenze zum Reich der Ruhe zu überschreiten, ging mit einem mal ein heftig stechender Schmerz durch seinen Unterleib und genauso heftig ein Ruck durch seinem gesamten Körper. „Ahhh..." Verwirrt riss er seine Augen auf, erneut kamen ihm Tränen doch dieses Mal nicht wegen der Trauer, sondern wegen einem grässlichen, allmählich zu pulsieren beginnenden Schmerz in seinem Bauch.

Was zur... Der Schmerz nahm dermaßen schnell zu, dass er schon wenige Sekunden später das Gefühl hatte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ich ersticke... Er schlug wütend um sich, als der junge Prinz seine Arme um seine Brust noch enger zog, trotz der Tatsache, dass dieser es nur gut gemeint hatte. Ich... es tut so weh!!! Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Schmerz verzogenen Grimasse und mit einem Mal hatte er das dringende Verlangen sich zu übergeben.

Armath sah teilweise entsetzt und besorgt zu seinem Geliebten, er verstand auch seinerseits nicht was das sollte: Es dürfte ihn doch gar nicht wehtun!!! Normalerweise sollte der Zauber seinen Lauf nehmen ohne dass Vegeta Notiz davon nimmt... dieser verdammte Narref!!! Zornig wandte er seinen Blick von dem nun zu schreien begonnen Sayajin ab, zu dem Narref, welcher einstweilen schon in eine ziemlich hitzige Diskussion mit dem König verwickelt war, welcher ihn für diesen unplanmäßigen Ablauf verantwortlich machte wogegen der Zauberer jede Schuld von sich wies und nur meinte, dass das damit zusammenhängen musste, dass Vegeta nun mal als Sayajin sich von dem typischen Humanoiden unterschied.

„Dann macht etwas damit eure lächerliche Magie endlich richtig funktioniert!!!" Der große schwarze Dämon herrschte den Magier gefährlich an, welcher durch diese Beschimpfungen schon etwas unüberlegtes tun wollte, da er das persönlich auffasste, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass die drei Hichas ebenfalls eingreifen würde, wenn er auch nur andeutungsweise etwas gegen ihren König unternahm. Und da er keinerlei Mittel hier hatte, mit denen er einen Zauber sprechen konnte, der stark genug war um mit ihnen fertig zu werden, sah er sich dazu gezwungen der Anordnung Folge zu leisten.

Vegeta schrie sich in der Zwischenzeit schon die Seele aus dem Leib, wobei ihm langsam jedoch die Kraft ausging, da er von dem vorangegangenen Liebesakt noch sehr ausgelaugt war und der Schmerz sich langsam daran machte sich in seinem gesamten Körper auszubreiten und diesen mit seiner Grausamkeit zu betäuben. Es tut so weh... ich kriege keine Luft... es tut so schrecklich weh... Seine Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengezogen und er hätte sein Körper nicht darauf bestanden, dass er frische Luft brauchte, hätte er zu Atmen aufgehört, da der daraus resultierende Schmerz furchtbar war.

„Ruhig, Vegeta, versuch dich zu beruhigen, es wird gleich wieder gehen..." Armath versuchte den weinenden und schreienden Mann zu beruhigen, welcher immer wieder nach ihn schlug, wenn er ihn zu berühren versuchte. Was hast du bloß!? Was kann ich tun... dieser beschissene Narref!!! Er wandte seinen Blick erneut zu dem Zauberer, welcher soeben mit einen Beutel allerhand verschiedenster Mittelchen  das Bett erreichte und mit einen wütenden Ausdruck die Decke zurückschlug und den Sayajin grob zu sich zog. Wimmernd schlug Vegeta gegen die brutale Hand und bekam prompt als Revanche einen Hieb ins Gesicht versetzt, was dazu führte dass er von einem heftigen Schüttelkrampf gepackt wurde.

Für den weißen Prinzen war das zu viel und bevor der Narref irgendwie reagieren konnte, wurde eine Faust hart gegen seinen Magen gerammt. Mit wutverzerrten Gesicht und blitzenden Augen griff der ältere Dämon nun an seine Seite, wo er einen Dolch, wohl ein magisches Fragment, stecken hatte, jedoch kam er nicht dazu, diesen zu ziehen.

„Wagt es und ich breche euch das Genick..." Die Stimme des Königs wurde von einem tiefen Grollen begleitet und er funkelte den Narref nun seinerseits erbost an, welchen er an der Gurgel gepackt und einen Meter über den Boden gehievt hatte. Einen Moment schien der Magier tatsächlich noch mit dem Gedanken zu spielen nach der Waffe zu greifen, doch schlussendlich wandte auch die zweite Hand zu dem selben Platz, wo seine erste schon längst ruhte, an das Handgelenk des Königs, welcher ihm die Luft abdrückte. Der Herrscher fuhr wütend fort:„ Wenn ihr dem Sayajin nicht sofort helft, werde ich Maccaruh davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass ihr euch gegen meinen Befehl aufgelehnt habt und dass ihr eure dreckige Hand an den zukünftigen Nahu gelegt habt." Die rotschwarzen Pupillen hatten sich zu dünnen Schlitzen zusammengezogen und jeder wusste, dass Kemath es in diesem Moment ernst meinte.

„Wie... ihr wünscht..." Der Narref hatte einige Probleme damit diese Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen, nicht nur wegen der Hand, die ihm langsam aber sicher den lebensnotwendigen Atem raubte. „Gut..." Der König öffnete seine Hand und der Zauberer fiel zu Boden, auf seine Füße und machte sich, nachdem er den größeren seiner Art einen giftigen Blick zugeworfen hatte, sofort daran den Geheiß von Kemath auszuführen, da er auf einen weiteren solchen Zusammenstoß gerne verzichten konnte. So ging er erneut zu Vegeta, welcher inzwischen nur noch leise schluchzend und wimmernd unter den Schmerzen litt, die seinen ganzen Körper von Krämpfen durchzucken ließ.

Armath hatte eine Hand auf den Bauch des anderen gelegt und ihn zärtlich zu streicheln begonnen, was jedoch nicht viel brachte, aber Vegeta hatte wenigstens das Gefühl, dass jemand da war, denn wie zuvor die Lust wirkten sich auch diese Qualen betäubend auf seinen Geist aus und er nahm kaum noch etwas über seine Sinnesorgane wahr. Vegeta, bitte, halte durch... Der weiße Prinz spürte unter seiner Hand, wie sich die Bauchmuskeln des anderen rhythmisch zusammenzogen und den schon halb weggetretenen Mann bei jeder einzelnen Kontraktion ein immer schwächer werdendes Winseln abverlangte. Seine nachtschwarzen Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung des Narrefs genau, denn er würde es nicht noch mal zulassen, dass dieser den Sayajin schlägt: Wie ich diese Kreatur hasse...

Der Narref ignorierte den überwachenden und verabscheuenden Blick des anderen, er war ihn recht egal, aber die anderen Dämonen in seinem Nacken bereiteten ihm mehr Sorgen, so dass er wohl oder übel den Befehl des Königs nachgehen musste, auch wenn er persönlich es recht erheiternd fand, wie aus dem wimmernden Haufen Abschaum vor ihm immer mehr das Leben gesaugt wurde. Er hatte schnell die verschiedensten Kräuter und anderen Gewächse zusammen, die er benötigte, doch ließ er sich Zeit, da er wusste, dass dieser Sayajin zwar litt aber keineswegs so schnell sterben würde.

„Beeile dich oder ich schwöre dir, du erlebst gleich ebenso solche Schmerzen!!!" Rein aus Trotz hätte der Magier jetzt gerne noch langsamer gemacht, doch der Prinz war gefährlich, auch wenn dieser es im Moment mit ihm noch nicht aufnehmen konnte, bei dem nächsten Merlon-tja würde er sich diesem gegenüber nicht mehr so verhalten können, deshalb machte er schneller, auch weil er spürte, dass der König ihn schon wieder zu nahe rückte. Die getrockneten Kräuter wurden schnell per Finger gerieben und kamen in einen kleinen Beutel, in genauso einen wie aus dem Vegeta zuvor getrunken hatte, dann kamen noch ein paar Tropfen der verschiedensten Mittel dazu und schließlich fauchte er Armath an:„ Mach ihm den Mund auf."

Dieser gehorchte und brachte Vegeta durch leichte Gewalt dazu sein Kiefer zu öffnen, wobei dieser sowieso keinen Widerstand mehr leistete, und so träufelte der Narref dem leidenden Mann diesen Trank ein und kaum hatte dieser ein paar Tröpfen davon geschluckt wurde er ruhiger und als der Beutel leer war, verfiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf, aus den er erst zwei Tage später erwachen sollte, mit der Gewissheit, dass nun ein kleines Monster in ihm heranreifte.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

So, bin ur happy, könnte heulen und jeden x-beliebigen Typen, der mir über den Weg läuft um den Hals fallen!!! Es klappt, zumindest soweit ich es bis jetzt gesehen habe!!! Also, hier ist noch ein Teil, hoffe ich habt eure Freude daran!

Mfg, Arima^^


	27. What will time change?

Kapitel 27: What will time change?

20 Jahre später:

Das dumpfe, widerhallende Geräusch von Fußtritten erhob sich in einem rhythmischen Takt in einem der langen, sonnendurchfluteten Gänge des großen Schlosses und Socco, deren Verursacher, kam keine Sekunde später um die Ecke gebogen, welche aus einem der vielen kleineren Nebengänge führte, wobei er gekonnt ein Tablett mit seiner rechten Hand balancierte. Ein fröhliches Summen lag auf seinen Lippen und seine Augen verloren sich Mal wieder in die Weiten der Felder, welche zur Ostseite des Schlosses lagen und das frische Gemüse, Obst, als auch Getreide einbrachten, welches er und seine Kameraden jeden Tag für die Mahlzeiten benötigten.

Das Widerhallen seiner Fußschritte wurden langsamer und der große Mann blieb nach wenigen Schritten schließlich stehen um das Essen noch einmal zu überprüfen, da er Usok inzwischen zwar zutraute, dass er eine halbwegs nahrhafte und vor allem essbare Mahlzeit zusammenbrachte, doch immer noch davon überzeugt war, dass der inzwischen immerhin schon erwachsene, aber doch noch sehr kindsköpfige, Mann hier und da etwas vergaß oder vertauschte. So flog der Blick des Sklaven noch einmal prüfend über das frische, noch warme Gebäck, die Konfitüre, die Butter, den Honig, den verschiedenen Sorten an Wuscht, den Eiern und noch all dem anderen, was das Tablett so unglaublich schwer werden ließ.

Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass er sich den Weg zurück sparen konnte und so nicht wieder zehn Minuten verloren gingen, wie etwa am Tag zuvor, als Usok versehentlich die Brötchen von vorgestern genommen hatte, anstatt das Frische. Irgendwie war ja das ganze Tara darum auch unnötig, da sich der Nahu (1), bis jetzt noch nie darüber aufgeregt hatte und es immer noch ungern sah, wenn man so ein Spektakel um sein Essen oder sonst eine Sache, die für ihn bestimmt war, machte. 

Vegeta hatte kein Problem damit sein Essen mal etwas später zu bekommen, er fand es auch nicht so unglaublich schrecklich wenn man ihm Mal Gebäck von Gestern vorsetzte, aber Socco selbst wie auch die anderen von Palles ehemaliger Gruppe wollten das nicht. Sie standen immer noch in seiner Schuld, er hatte es ihnen ermöglicht von Molloc wegzukommen und schließlich würden sie eines Tages sogar von diesem Planten verschwinden können, und so machte es ihnen nichts aus wegen dem Sayajin einmal eine extra Runde zu gehen, was diesen schon ein paar Mal nahe an die Grenze der Reißfestigkeit seines Nervenkostüms gebracht hatte.

"Hm... scheint Regen zu geben..." Die purpurnen Augen sahen nachdenklich in das aufkommende Meer aus dicken Wolken, welche von dunkelgrau bis tiefschwarz reichten und erinnerte sich selbst daran die Wäsche gleich abnehmen zu gehen, da er keine Lust hatte diese noch mal per Hand durchzuschrubben, nur weil die werten Herrn Dämonen hier noch nie etwas von einer Waschmaschine gehört hatten. Die aufkommende Düsternis in den Augen des Sklaven wegen des schlechten Wetters hellte sich sogleich auf als sie zufällig wieder auf den kleinen Umschlag trafen, welcher neben dem Obst lag und nur darauf wartete geöffnet zu werden.

Ein verräterisches Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes breit und er schob zur Sicherheit, damit auch keiner dieser Säfte den armen Brief etwas antun konnte, die Gläser, gefüllt mit diversen Getränken, etwas von diesem weg, da er doch schon ziemlich gespannt darauf war, was der werte Herr Armath wohl geschrieben haben würde! Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, Neugier war zwar immer einer der Hauptanlässe dafür, dass er seine Arbeit vergaß, aber er wollte auch den Ausdruck in Vegetas Augen sehen, wenn er nach längerer Zeit Mal wieder etwas von dem König hörte.

Der Steinboden, welcher trotz der inzwischen beträchtlich abgekühlten Temperatur warm war, spiegelte durch dumpfe Silhouetten die aufquellenden Wolken am Himmel wieder und Socco schauderte als eine frische Briese über sein, leider nicht sehr dickes, Gewand fegte und beinahe den kleinen weißen Umschlag wegfegte. Der Sklave bekam ihn gerade noch zu fassen, musste dafür aber von einem der beiden kleinen Gläschen Iquamarmelade (2) kommt zirka Marillenmarmelade gleich, nur etwas saurer ) verabschieden, die Trennung war aber kurz und schmerzlos, weil er sowieso wusste, dass Vegeta sie kaum vermissen würde, da er diese geradezu verabscheute und nicht einmal angerührt hatte als er Schwanger gewesen war.

Trotzdem stellte Tyla immer eine kleine Portion dieser selbst gemachten Marmelade dazu, wobei ihr doch aufgefallen sein müsste, dass der Nahu dies nicht mochte, doch diese Frau konnte solche Sachen einfach übergehen. Lächelnd musste der Mann daran denken, dass seine Kollegin wirklich einmalig war wenn es darum ging ihren Kopf durchzusetzen, nicht einmal die am bösesten dreinblickenden Dämonen konnten daran etwas ändern, sie ignorierte diese einfach.

Ein leises Grollen, welches ungewöhnlich langsam über den Himmel zu rollen schien und sich so außerordentlich lange in der Luft hielt, ließ Socco erschaudern, er mochte Gewitter nicht und als einzigen Vorteil, dem er damals unter Mollocs Dienerschaft erlegen hatte war der gewesen, dass er durch die ständige Abnabelung von der Außenwelt nichts von all den Gewittern, die hier ziemlich heftig sein konnten und relativ oft übers Land fegte, mitbekommen hatte.

Mit energischen Kopfschütteln brachte er sich wieder ins Hier und Jetzt und seine Gedanken von dem trüben Dunkel, welches von dem sonst morgendlich so wunderschönen blauen Himmel Besitzt genommen hatte weg. Er war sowieso schon spät dran, normalerweise sollte er um 8:00 Uhr das Essen abliefern, jetzt war es schon 8:09 Uhr und die Zeit schien trotz seiner Beeilung keine Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen zu wollen. Aber er war ja sowieso schon da, zumindest stellte er dies überrascht fest, als er beinahe an der Tür vorbeigelaufen wäre weil er doch noch zu tief in seinen Gedanken steckte.

Leise keuchend, da der Weg von der Küche hierher nicht gerade kurz war und er ihn heute mit schnellem Schritt bewältigen musste, klopfte er kurz und leise an und wartete, denn es konnte ja sein, dass sein ehemaliger Mitsklavenkollege vielleicht noch schlief, was bei Vegeta zwar nicht oft vorkam, aber manchmal halt doch. Seine Hoffnungen, dass der Nahu nichts von seinem zu späten Kommen mitkriegen würde wurden jäh zerstört als ein "Komm herein." die Antwort war und so öffnete er seufzend die Tür und trat an.

"Guten Morgen, Nahu, habt ihr gut geschlafen?" Socco konnte sich ein Grinsen bei dem funkelnden Blick des anderen Mannes nicht verkneifen und winkte lachen ab:" Vegeta, du bist Nahu, du müsstest normalerweise darauf bestehen, dass ich dich mit "euer oder ihr" anrede!" 

Der Angesprochene hob nur seine Augenbrauen und setzte seinen typisch genervten "Ach, sollte ich?"-Blick auf, dann legte der Sayajin seufzend sein Stickzeug (3) beiseite und begann den kleinen Tisch abzuräumen, auf welchen er jeden Morgen seit Armaths und Tillions Abwesenheit frühstückte. 

Das Angebot, dass der andere abräumen könnte tat er nur mit einem bösen und genervten Blick ab und ließ sich dann in den weich gepolsterten Sessel zurücksinken, er war noch ein wenig müde, sowieso hatte er letzte Nacht schlecht geschlafen, irgendwie raubte ihm der Vollmond jeden Monat den Schlaf und das würde sich wohl auch weiter nicht ändern.

Socco stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und begann es abzuräumen, dabei passte er gut darauf auf, dass der Sayajin nichts von dem kleinen Umschlag sah. Stattdessen fragte er lächelnd:" Wie geht es dir, du siehst müde aus, wieder der Vollmond?" Ein leichtes Nicken und ein Seufzen war die Antwort von Vegeta, welcher seinen Kopf inzwischen nach hinten gelegt hatte seine Augen geschlossen hielt.

"Tima hat sich das schon gedacht und mir einem ihrer zwar hilfreichen, dafür aber ziemlich wenig schmackhaften Tees mitgegeben. Mach einfach die Augen zu und denk an was leckeres, dann hat man das Zeug schnell unten!" Der Sklave kicherte vergnügt und auch Vegeta konnte sich seinerseits ein Lächeln nicht kneifen, denn an den Worten des anderen war doch ziemlich viel Wahres dran.

Der Sayajin setzte sich seufzend wieder gerade hin und rieb sich seinen verspannten Nacken, während seine Augen über die vielen Leckereien flogen. "Iquamarmelade?" Ein abgeneigter Blick galt der gelben Glibbermasse und Vegeta sah fragend zum anderen:" Tyla hat sich wohl immer noch nicht davon abbringen lassen aus diesem ekligen Beeren Marmelade machen zu lassen?" Socco schüttelte nur gespielt betrübt den Kopf:" Manche Angewohnheiten kriegt man einfach nicht los, wie absonderlich sie auch sein mögen."

Der Nahu lächelte nur still und blickte plötzlich fragend zu seinem Gegenüber, welcher nur überrascht die Augenbrauchen hochzog:" Ist was?" "Was versteckst du hinter dem Tablett?" Die ruhigen schwarzen Augen sahen ihn auffordernd an, Vegeta wusste, dass der andere Mann es liebte um alles und jeden ein großes Geheimnis zu machen und um ehrlich zu sein störte es ihn auch gar nicht, zumindest solange dieser ihm damit nicht auf die Nerven ging.

"Ach, komm schon, raten ist viel span..." "Socco!" SHm." Der Sklave zog mit beleidigtem Gesicht den kleinen Umschlag hervor und reichte ihn grummelnd Vegeta, welcher eine Sekunde verblüfft darauf schaute und dann plötzlich einen leuchtenden Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Opalen bekam. Er griff beinahe zögernd nach dem Brief, welchen Socco ihm entgegenhielt und lächelte als er in der Hand hatte.

"Armath." Seine Finger fuhren prüfend über das weiche, glatte Papier des Umschlages und für einen kurzen Moment schien er den anderen im Raum völlig zu vergessen. Der Sklave sagte zwar nichts, konnte sich ein breites Grinsen aber nur schwer verkneifen, er wusste dass das kleine Stück Papierbogens den Tag des anderen mit guter Laune überlaufen werden lassen würde und fragte sich auch was der weiße König wohl geschrieben hatte.

Als einige Minuten des bedachten Schweigens vergangen waren, konnte Socco sich seine Neugier nicht mehr verkneifen und fragte:" Vegeta, könntest du mal lesen was er so schreibt? Ich meine, dich interessiert es doch sicher, oder? Und da ich schon mal da bin, dachte ich mir..."

"... dass Du deine Nase gleich wieder tief in die Neuigkeit stecken könntest. Ich hab doch gewusst, dass irgendetwas los ist, heute hätte doch Palles Frühstücksdienst und, wie soll ich sagen, du bist nicht gerade der, der gerne aus dem lieben Fleiß heraus Überstunden macht." Vegeta sah ihn grinsend an, er kannte seine Freunde inzwischen so gut, wie niemand sonst und keiner von ihnen konnte ihm in irgendeiner Weise was vormachen, wobei eigentlich sowieso nur die Männer dieser Versuchung zu oft erlagen.

Der Mann mit den purpurnen Augen, welche nun etwas Verlegenheit widerspiegelten aber keineswegs die Absicht nun kleinbei zu geben, seufzte ertappt und meinte nur:" Ach komm, jetzt sei nicht so, schließlich hab ich Palles angeboten, dass ich ihn die Arbeit abnehme und er hat ja gesagt!" "Hat er gewusst, dass ein Brief gekommen ist?" 

,,Nein."

Der Sayajin lachte amüsiert auf und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, dann deutete er den anderen ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen, was dieser auch dankend tat, und öffnete den Umschlag vorsichtig, wobei er nur das schimmernd weiße Siegel aufbrechen musste.

Behutsam zog er den ordentlich zusammengefalteten Papierbogen heraus und öffnete ihn nach einem Augenblick des stummen Betrachtens. Seine Augen begannen sogleich die einzelnen Zeilen der schön geschlungenen Schrift zu lesen, die Worte, die Armath vor wenigen Tagen erst frisch an ihn geschrieben hatte, und er lächelte freudig und erleichtert, als er die Sätze zu entziffern begann, was ihm nach so langer Zeit auf diesem Planeten nicht mehr all zu viele Schwierigkeiten machte:

Mein geliebter Vegeta, 

ich wünschte ich hätte dir früher schreiben können, aber im Moment habe ich leider wenig Zeit um mich solch schönen Dingen widmen zu können. So wie du lesen kannst bin ich wohlauf, um unseren Sohn musst du dir ebenfalls keine Sorgen machen, Tillion ist jung und aufgeweckt, er würde gerne schon ganz vorne mitkämpfen, doch ist mir bewusst, dass ich mir dann eine deftige Ohrfeige von seiner Nanoleth einfangen würde, so halte ich ihn immer etwas im Hintergrund. Er ist ein sehr guter Kämpfer, stark und schnell, um ehrlich zu sein waren wir doch alle überrascht, dass er so ein außergewöhnliches Talent für den Kampf hat. To und die meisten anderen denken, dass er das von Mares hat, doch ich weiß genau, dass er dir in solchen Dingen ähnlicher ist als sie es jemals für möglich halten würden. 

Ich weiß auch, dass du nichts von diesem Krieg wissen möchtest, so lass ich ihn auch wieder weg, statt dessen würde ich dir aber zu gerne etwas von diesem wundervollen Land erzählen, da ich, im Moment zumindest, noch nicht vermag es dir zu zeigen. Die Wälder sind tief und jung, Flüsse, Bäche und Seen, so weit und klar wie der Himmel, jedes Mal wünschte ich mir, dass du hier bei mir sein könntest. Der Geruch des jungen, unberührten Landes, welcher hier überall in der Luft schwebt lässt mir all das hier wirklich lohnenswert erscheinen. Hier gibt es Pferde und Einhörner, weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee und Hirsche, deren Geweih so groß und stattlich ist, dass man diese Tiere einfach nur als wunderschön und unnahbar empfinden kann. Hier sind auch Waldgeister vertreten, gefährliche Wesen, wo ich dann doch froh bin einige dieser Zauberer bei mir zu haben, wie unsympathisch sie mir auch sein mögen. Ich bin gestern auf einen Tempel gestoßen, tief in den weiten Wäldern, er war gigantisch, natürlich kann er an das Schloss, in welchem du dich gerade befindest nicht herankommen, aber trotzdem unglaublich für die Wesen, die hier einst lebten. Dass er schon seit sehr langem verlassen ist, war keine Frage, da der Geruch, der mir mit dem ersten Windhauch entgegengekommen ist, als ich diesen uralten, verlassenen Eingang betrat, der Tot war. Ein seltsamer Ort, leise und leer, ich und Horsos haben ihn gestern durchforscht, jedoch nichts interessantes gefunden, zumindest Ipho, der Anführer der Narref, scheint seine Bezahlung schon gefunden zu haben. Etliche alter Texte und Schriftrollen, sowie Amulette und weitere Zauberartefakte sind nun in seinem Besitz. Ich bin manchmal wirklich froh, dass ich mich mit diesem fernen Verwandten gut verstehe, du kannst dir sicher vorstellen was es bedeuten würde so ein mächtiges Wesen gegen dich gestellt zu haben.

Doch lass ich nun das Thema ruhen, ich hab etwas anderes, etwas wunderschönes für dich gefunden, ein Geschenk und ich hoffe doch, dass du schon etwas gespannt bist. Da ich nun aber doch noch einmal zu den Details über den Kampf zurückgreifen muss, hoffe ich, es wird als kleine Entschädigung angenommen, da ich mir es nicht nehmen lassen kann, dir zu sagen, dass wir diese Schlacht gewonnen haben und der Planet seit gestern Abend nun zu meinem Reich gehört. Omorgh hat einfach zu unüberlegt gehandelt und seine Truppen zu schlecht verteilt. Überhaupt würde es diesem seltsamen Wesen nicht schaden, wenn es mal an einem Kampf teilnehmen würde und seine Kämpfer moralisch unterstütze, anstatt sich immer auf seinem Planeten zu verschanzen. Aber diese Spezies scheint mir trotz ihrer Zähigkeit, nicht sehr viel von Kriegsführung zu verstehen. Sie kämpfen zwar gut, sehr gut um der Wahrheit zu entsprechen, aber sie haben keinen wirklichen Willen, sie sind arrogant und selbstherrlich. Sie waren sogar so dreist uns in der Nacht, in unserem Element, anzugreifen, das hat ihnen gestern jedoch das Genick gebrochen.

Vegeta, verzeih mir, dass ich nun doch etwas von dem Krieg erzählt habe, wo du es nicht hören möchtest, aber ich hab es nur aus einem bestimmten Grund getan, denn da dieser Kampf nun gewonnen ist und die restlichen feindlichen Krieger auch ohne mein Zutun geschlagen werden können, hab ich beschlossen nun wieder heimzukehren. Du wirst nicht glauben können was ich fühle, 34 Kör ( ca. 15 ½ Monate )  von dir getrennt zu sein ist wohl das Unerträglichste am ganzen Krieg gewesen. Jede Nacht ohne dich an meiner Seite zu spüren einzuschlafen, deine Wärme nicht zu fühlen, deinen wundervollen Körper nicht berühren zu können, deinen Kuss nach einen harten Kampf als Trost oder als Lohn zu empfangen. Ich wartete seit dem ersten Moment wo ich dich verlassen musste darauf wieder zu dir zurückzukommen und ich kann es kaum erwarten morgen aufzubrechen. Wir werden fünf Tage brauchen um ans westliche Ende des Qillet zu kommen, dort wird uns Ipho zurück auf Isorvor (4) bringen und dann brauen wir noch einmal einen Tag um nach Acaver zu kommen, wo ich hoffe, dass du mich erwartest.

Tillion vermisst dich auch sehr, es war ja schließlich das erste Mal, dass er so lange von dir getrennt war. Er redet in letzter Zeit, neben der Tatsache von Kampf und seinen Siegen, nur noch von dir, ich glaube er ist noch ungeduldiger dich wieder zu sehen als ich. Im Moment ist er gerade dabei zu helfen die Lager abzubauen und packt überall mit an, was wohl der Grund dafür ist, dass er überall auch gern gesehen ist, er hat eine unerschöpfliche Flamme an Lebenswillen in sich und ich tue mir manchmal schon schwer ihn genug Freiraum zu geben. Er ist einfach noch zu jung, wäre es nicht das Gesetz, dass ein Dämon mit 29 Ano ( ca. 18 Jahre )  mit in den Kampf ziehen muss, hätte ich ihn noch in deiner sicheren Obhut gelassen, denn ich denke, trotz seinen Enthusiasmus für den Kampf, hasst er das Töten noch. Er wird nach solch einen Erlebnis immer ganz still und zieht sich zurück, manchmal mach ich mir Sorgen, ob es nicht ein Fehler war ihn mitzunehmen. Doch möchte ich dich nicht beunruhigen, denn er ist stark und gerade jetzt, wo wir so kurz davor sind wieder zurück zu kommen, ist er wieder ganz aufgedreht und unermüdlich. Ich hab ihn nicht gesagt, dass ich dir schreibe, sei mir nicht böse, aber du kennst Tillions Liebe zu Worten, ich könnte dir dann den Brief also bestenfalls überreichen, wenn wir in Acaver ankommen.

Ich vermisse dich, deine Stimme, dein Antlitz, deine Gabe mich glücklich zu machen, denn trotz dessen, dass ich wirklich stolz darauf bin diese Schlacht endlich gewonnen zu haben, bin ich dem Ganzen hier langsam müde. Ich sehne mich nach deiner Nähe, deinen wundervollen Körper, deiner weichen Haut und deinem sanften Atem.

So werde ich dich also am zweiten Vollmondabend des Javi (5) erreichen, ich kann es kaum erwarten dich in meine Arme zu schließen. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, bis ich zu Hause bin und ich möchte mich nochmals entschuldigen, dass es so unglaublich lange gedauert hat.

In Liebe,

            Armath

Vegeta lächelte sanft und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen vorsichtig die geschriebenen Zeilen nach, die ihm nun so frohe Botschaft brachten. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen was er soeben gelesen hatte! Armath und Tillion kamen endlich nach Hause, nach so furchtbar langer Zeit, welche mit Sorgen und Bangen ausgefüllt worden war, da der Sayajin sich gut vorstellen konnte wie es an den Fronten des Kampfes zugehen musste! Er hatte Dämonen schon ein paar Mal Kämpfen gesehen und um ehrlich zu sein hätte er sogar mit all seiner ehemaligen Kraft darauf verzichtet sich mit diesem mächtigen Wesen zu messen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten nun jedoch besonders um einen Punkt, Tillion. Er war so unglaublich froh, dass dem Jungen nichts passiert war, dieser war zwar sehr klug und handelte immer bedacht, doch trotzdem war er immer in Gefahr gewesen. Der Nahu hätte ihn damals gar nicht gehen lassen wollen, auch der junge Dämon hatte nur schwer von ihm Abschied nehmen können, da er wirklich die meiste Zeit seines Lebens mit ihm verbracht hatte. Armaths häufige Abwesenheit, die meinst mehrere Wochen umfasste und auch die vielen Besprechungen, die ihn auch zu Hause an seine Arbeit banden hatten zu Folge, dass die Erziehung ihres Sohne komplett ihm überlassen, was Vegeta anfangs völlig neu gewesen war, da bei Trunks und Bra Bulma diese Aufgabe übernommen hatte.

Wenn er heute an Tillions Geburt dachte, wurde ihm noch genauso warm wie in dem Augenblick, als er dieses wundervolle Wesen, welches so unglaublich winzig gewesen war, gesehen hatte. Er hatte schneeweiße Haut, sogar noch heller als sein Vater und seine Haare waren so schwarz wie Vegetas, nach Armath Meinung hatte der Junge auch die Augen und die Nase nach seiner Nanoleth. Der Mund jedoch kam eher nach väterlicher Seite, er konnte so hart und stur sein wie von jedem anderen jungen Dämon, aber er konnte auch so liebevoll lächeln, immer dann wenn Vegeta sich schlecht fühlte. 

In der Sache kam der Junge sehr nach Armath, Tillion spürte genau wenn es Vegeta nicht gut ging und versuchte ihn dann immer auf so wundersam wirkungsvolle Art aufzuheitern, dass es jedes Mal klappte. Allein schon die Anwesenheit des jungen Prinzen raubte dem Sayajin die meisten trüben Gedanken und es war wirklich so, wie Kima es ehemals gesagt hatte, er liebte ihn vom ganzen Herzen und war froh, dass er ihn haben durfte, auch wenn dies viel Schmerz mit sich führte.

"Was ist nun?" Soccos beinahe schon quengelnder Appell ließen Vegeta aus seinen Gedanken erwachen, in welche er kurz zuvor gesunken war. Er blickte ruhig lächelnd zu dem anderen und ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen nach hinten sinken, so dass er in die weichen Polster leicht einsank. Ruhig und ohne Eile, ganz zu Leide des Sklaven, legte der Mann das Stück Papier wieder zusammen und steckte es sorgfältig in den Umschlag zurück, denn hielt er noch einen Moment inne, wobei er seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen hatte und zufrieden wirkte.

"Armath und Tillion werden heute Abend ankommen, der Kampf ist vorbei und gewonnen." Das Lächeln wollte sich immer weiter über das Gesicht des Sayajins ziehen, welcher leise zu Lachen begann, er war einfach nur glücklich und erleichtert!

"Wirklich!? Heute!? Gewonnen!? Wow!!!" Die purpurnen Augen schienen plötzlich genauso zu leuchten, wie die des anderen und der Sklave lachte ebenfalls:" Das ist ja klasse! Ich muss sofort den anderen Bescheid geben, damit wir noch rechtzeitig das Essen hinbekommen!!! Mann, mir wird jetzt schon flau wenn ich daran denke, was das wieder für Überstunden bedeuten!" Socco ließ sich scher seufzend, nachdem er vor Begeisterung aufgesprungen war wieder zurücksinken und versuchte dabei so elend wie möglich zu wirken um auf sein schweres Los aufmerksam zu machen.

Vegeta lächelte:" Ach komm, jetzt stell dich nicht so an, immerhin heißt das auch, dass ihr heute wieder etwas von dem herrlichen Wein abbekommen werdet, der dir so schmeckt, oder? Und außerdem musst du das ganze schließlich nicht alleine erledigen, wobei mir sowieso so manch böse Zungen geflüstert haben, dass du bei solchen Anlässen immer auf seltsamster Weise verschwindest und immer erst danach wieder auftauchst, wenn schon alles wieder abgewaschen und auf seinen Plätzen verstaut ist." Der empörte Blick des Sklaven rang dem Sayajin ein amüsiertes Lachen ab und er meinte nur schmunzelnd:" Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dieses bösen Zungen auch Glauben schenke."

"Das solltest du auch nicht! Aber glaub mir, einer dieser bösen Zunge wird heute eine kräftige Kopfnuss bekommen, ich hoffe nur, dass du solchem Geschwätz keinen Funken Aufmerksamkeit schenkst!" Der Mann mit den purpurnen Augen, in welchen der Schalk leuchtete, grinste vielsagend zu seinen Worten und der Sayajin schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf, sein Freund war manchmal doch etwas sehr dreist.

"Hey, aber Vegeta, wieso kommen sie heute, wo du erst den Brief bekommen hast? Ist der Sinn des modernen Briefverkehrs nicht der, dass man Nachrichten eigentlich schon viel früher kriegen sollte?" Der Sklave sah ihn fragend an, wobei er die Brötchen in Visier nahm, welche noch immer herrlich dufteten. Sein Gegenüber antwortete überlegend:" Nun, ich kann es mir so erklären, dass Armath den Brief wieder an Pwe gegeben hat, der ihn weiterschicken hätte sollen, aber da dieser immer fünf Dinge zugleich tun will, es wahrscheinlich vergessen hat. So wird ihm gerade noch im letzten Moment eingefallen sein, dass er den Umschlag ja noch bei sich hat und da er seinen Ruf als zuverlässiger Krieger nicht verlieren will, wird ihn dieser alte Kauz wahrscheinlich einen seiner Männer in die Hand gedrückt haben und dieser wird dann wie ein Verrückter hierher geflogen sein, da ihm Pwe mit dem Tot oder was weiß ich für einer Sache, die er mit ihm machen würde, wenn er ihn nicht rechtzeitig abliefern werde, gedroht haben wird."

Der Sayajin konnte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er an den schon etwas schusseligen, aber doch recht liebenswerten Dämonen dacht und er konnte immer noch kaum glauben, dass dieser ein rein magisch geschaffenes Wesen war und so eigentlich wie all die anderen gemein und bösartig sein sollte.

Socco nickte zustimmend, so kam ihn die Sache auch einleuchtend vor, den Alten kannte er im Übrigen auch, dieser kam ihn vor als hätte er schon an die Millionen Jahre auf dem Buckel, so zerstreut wie der dauernd herumlief. "Wie geht es Armath und Tillion, sind der junge Prinz und der Herr wohlauf?" "Ja, es geht beiden gut, wofür ich sehr dankbar bin." Vegeta seufzte erleichtert auf und streckte sich genüsslich, jetzt wo so frohe Botschaft eingetroffen war, hatte er auch wieder richtigen Appetit, sodass die lecker vor sich hindufteten Eier seine Augenmerk auf sich zogen.

Der Sklave bemerkte dies ebenfalls und stand so lächelnd auf:" Ich lass dich dann in Ruhe Frühstücken, ich denke du solltest dich für heute Nacht kräftigen, ich bin mir sicher sie wird lang werden." Der scharfe Blick von dem Sayajin ließ den Mann schnell das Weite suchen, er wusste wie empfindlich der andere auf solche Anspielungen reagierte und doch liebte er es ihn damit aufzuziehen. Nun, jetzt müsste er auf jeden Fall aber den anderen wegen des Essens bescheit sagen, schließlich machte sich dies wirklich, trotz allen guten Glaubens, nicht von selbst.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Es war schon dunkel, die hell leuchtende Scheibe des Mondes hatte sich vor knappen zehn Minuten vollkommen über der weiten Gebirgswand, welche man von der östlichen Seite aus sehen konnte, geschoben und der leise Gesang der Liphas, scheue Wasserwesen, welche man kaum zu sehen bekam, aber wenn man es mal durch Zufall schaffte, nie mehr vergessen würde, hatte sich wie eine weiche Decke über alles Land gelegt und schien jedem Ruhe zu bringen.

Allein im Schloss herrschte ein reges Treiben, hunderte von Sklaven rannten noch immer zwischen Küche und Festsaal hin und her um auch die letzten Vorbereitungen zu vollenden und die Speisen noch einmal auf den letzten Drücker nachzukosten, damit sie auch ja den Herrn mundeten. Palles und Tros scheuchte die einzelnen Arbeiter wild umher, damit auch niemand nur faul in der Gegend rum stand und mehr behinderte als half. Tyla, Usok und Miria, eine junge Sklavin, deren goldene Locken es Usok angetan hatten, waren zuweilen in der Küche beschäftigt und gaben noch hier und da eine Anweisung, wenn sie fanden, dass etwas noch ein wenig Würze vertrug oder die Teller nicht ausreichend verziert waren ( was völlig unnötig war, da kein Dämon jemals einen Blick darauf verschwendet hatte und es auch nie tun würde... ). Socco war, welch Wunder, wieder auf sonderbarer Weise verschwunden und würde erst so gegen 00:20 Uhr auftauchen, wenn es für die Sklaven was zu Essen gab. Tullom würde ihn dann schon mit einer gehörigen Standpauke von wegen Kameradschaft und Faulheit in Empfang nehmen, sodass Socco zwar gelangweilt aber trotzdem wieder einmal um die Arbeit gekommen war.

Auch die Dämonen waren noch mit den Vorbereitungen für Empfang und etc. beschäftigt, der Sieg musste ordentlich gefeiert werden, so dass schon vor dem eigentlichen Fest die Weinkrüge fleißig auf Wanderschaft geschickt wurden. Telev, der einzige Sklave, der es jemals geschafft hatte, sich mit Dämonen anzufreunden, war gerade unter so einer Partie und langte ebenfalls kräftig beim Wein zu, wobei er jedoch dank seines schnellen Stoffwechsels nicht betrunken werden konnte und so den führ seine Rasse sehr leckeren Geschmack ganz ohne Nebenwirkungen genießen konnte. Auf die Frage, ob er schon ein Wort Allgemein- oder Dämonensprache konnte, nein, aber dies war so wenig wie eh und je ein Problem, sodass er sich prächtig unterhielt, während er doch eigentlich auch fest mit anpacken sollte, dies aber bei dem ganzen Wirbel glatt vergessen hatte.

Einzig und allein Vegeta hatte sich aus dem ganzen Trubel verzogen und stand draußen auf der Terrasse fern ab von all dem Lärme und wartete ruhig, wobei seine Augen den hellen Himmel immer und immer wieder überflogen und nach einem Zeichen von Armath oder Tillion Ausschau hielten. Ein kühler Windhauch zerzauste seine Haare und er verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust, es wurde allmählich kalt und es war keine Frage, dass spätestens in einem Monat alles hier in einer dicken Decke aus weiß gehüllt sein würde. Die Winter auf diesem Planeten waren genauso kalt und lang wie auch schön, es sah alles wie aus einem Märchen aus, einfach phantastisch anzusehen.

"Armath..." Vegeta lächelte breit, seine Augen hatten soeben gefunden wonach sie schon seit einer knappen Stunden so sehnlich Ausschau gehalten hatten und er musste all seinen Willen aufbringen um sich von dem Anblick der herannahenden Dämonen abzuwenden damit er den anderen Bescheid geben und sie ebenfalls begrüßen konnte.

Tima, welche ihm entgegen kam, da sie fragen wollte, ob der Sayajin nicht lieber doch in die Wärme des Schlosses kommen wollte, wusste auf den ersten Blick sofort, dass der König und die anderen Dämonen also schon zu sehen waren und begleitete den Sayajin sogleich mit runter. "Sie kommen also endlich?" Ihre hellen Augen sahen ihn fragend an, wobei sie bei den Treppen ihr langes Gewand etwas anheben musste, da dies trotz all der Bequemlichkeit völlig unpraktisch in Sachen Treppensteigen war.

Der Mann nickte lächelnd:" Ja, sie müssen gleich da sein." Vegeta hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht, doch konnte er es sich gerade noch verkneifen. Tima beobachtete ihn von der Seite her schmunzelnd, sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie erleichtert ihr Freund nun war, das letzte Jahr war hart für ihn gewesen und umso froher war sie, dass es Armath und dem Jungen gut ging.

So kamen sie endlich im Erdgeschoss an und der Sayajin sah fragend zur Sklavin, als diese sich in eine andere Richtung wendete. "Ich muss noch schnell was erledigen, ich bin sowieso gleich beim Essen!" Die Frau winkte lächelnd und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche, wo nun ein Souffle im Backrohr auf sie wartete. Vegeta beeilte sich währenddessen so schnell wie möglich zum Eingang zu kommen, was gar nicht so einfach war, da inzwischen auch schon die Dämonen mitbekommen hatte, dass der König wieder eintraf. Als Nahu wurde er natürlich mit Respekt angesehen, doch ging es trotzdem langsam voran, auch wenn ihm jeder Platz zu machen versuchte.

In diesem Moment war dem Sayajin der Verlust seiner Flugfähigkeit so nervig wie selten zuvor, denn dann hätte er nicht in dieser dummen Drängelei feststecken müssen, ihm kam es so vor, als wollten alle Dämonen des gesamten Schlosses zugleich zu dem Eingangstor. Doch auch so dauerte es nicht lange bis er endlich im Freien war und die kühle Luft, die ihm plötzlich entgegenschlug, ihn leicht zum Zittern brachte.

Seine Schritte wurden langsamer und schließlich blieb er stehen, seine schwarzen Augen waren auf die beiden weißen Dämonen ungefähr 20 Meter vor ihm gerichtet, welche sich mit anderen ihrer Art, die ihnen entgegengekommen waren und sie beglückwünschten, sprachen und lachten. Ein seltsam beklommenes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit, irgendwie war ihm ganz elend und ganz glücklich zugleich zu mute und am liebsten hätte er laut gerufen, damit diese endlich hersahen. Doch wäre dies unnötig gewesen, denn der jüngere der beiden wandte seinen Kopf zu ihm, so als hätte er seine Bitte gehört und lächelte breit als er ihn erblickte.

"Nano!!!" Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden bis der junge Prinz bei Vegeta war und ihn lachend umarmte und ihn fest an sich drückte. Der Sayajin hatte seine Arme um den Hals des Jungen gelegt und er lachte ebenfalls glücklich auf, irgendwie fühlte er eine Leichtigkeit in sich, als könne er wieder fliegen! Er spürte wie Tränen sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen suchten und er drückte sich noch fester an Tillion, welcher dies nur erwiderte.

Nach einem innigen Moment ließ Vegeta widerwillig los, er wusste, dass er später noch genug Zeit hatte den Jungen in die Arme zu nehmen, so dass es nicht unter all den Augen hier geschehen musste. Der junge Dämon stellte sich wieder gerade hin, wobei er ihn selbst beinahe um drei Köpfe überreichte und er war noch mitten in der Wachstumsphase. Tillion betrachtete seine Nano genauso froh und erleichtert wie umgekehrt und er lächelte:" Weine nicht, mir geht's doch gut." Der schwarzhaarige Mann wischte sich lachend die Tränen weg und knurrte:" Du bist noch genauso ein Kindskopf wie zuvor." Dann sagte Vegeta mit ernsten, aber trotzdem liebevollen Ausdruck in seinen Augen:" Ich habe dich so vermisst, Tillion."

Der weiße Prinz nickte:" Ich dich auch, Nano." Beide sahen sich einen Moment stumm an, jeder schien den anderen so viel sagen zu wollen, wie sehr sie sich doch vermisst hatten, wie sehr sie sich freuten, sich endlich wieder in die Arme nehmen zu können, einfach, dass der andere wieder in der eigenen Nähe war. Dann trat plötzlich eine größere Gestalt hinter Tillion, wobei die herumstehenden Dämonen ehrfürchtig Platz machten, und beide blickten zu Armath, welcher soeben zu ihnen gestoßen war.

"Hallo." Seine Augen waren so ruhig und freundlich wie seit jeher und sie schienen Vegeta einfach nur ruhig zu betrachten, die Sekunde auskosten zu wollen, einfach sein Angesicht zu genießen. Dann schritt er langsam an seinem Sohn vorbei zu den Sayajin und legte behutsam eine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und beugte sich vor um seine Begrüßung zu empfangen. Die weichen, warmen Lippen des jeweils anderen ließen Armath wie auch Vegeta innerlich erschaudern, es war einfach ein schönes Gefühl den anderen zu spüren, so nah, nach so langer Zeit.

"Ich habe dich vermisst." Der weiße König kraulte sanft den Nacken des anderen und lächelte, als er dessen wollenden Blick bemerkte, ihm war es kein Geheimnis, dass heute Vollmond war und somit Vegeta besonders empfindlich gegenüber jeglicher Berührungen war. So ließ er von seinem Geliebten ab und küsste ihn nur noch einmal sanft auf die Stirn, bevor er sich wieder gerade hinstellte und freundlich sprach:" Wir sollten reingehen, das Essen fängt sicher gleich an und ich bin wirklich dankbar endlich Mal wieder etwas schmackhaftes auf mein Teller zu bekommen."

Nochmals strich Armath sanft über die Wangen des anderen und deutete ihn dann rein zu gehen, was dieser auch lächelnd tat, er verspürte ebenfalls etwas Hunger, aber noch mehr Verlangen verspürte er auf die darauf folgenden Nacht mit dem anderen, welchen er schon so lange nicht mehr an sich spüren gekonnt hatte.

So wurde der Platz vor dem Tor allmählich leer, während der Festsaal immer mehr gefüllt wurde und das Essen schlussendlich begann.

(((((((((((((((((((((((

Die Tür wurde von dem König geschlossen, als er und Vegeta eingetreten waren, und er wandte sich lächelnd zu dem anderen um, welcher ihn nur ruhig ansah. Der Sayajin war kurz vor ihm stehen geblieben und hatte seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er aufgeregt war und es nicht zeigen wollte. Armath konnte den erhöhten Atem des anderen und das Rauschen dessen Blutes, das ungewöhnlich schnell durch seine Adern schoss, hören, er wusste, dass dieser den Mond schon den ganzen Abend über stark spürte und ging so langsam zu ihm.

Behutsam legte er seine Hände auf das Becken des anderen und sah ihn nur ruhig in die Augen, in diese wundervollen schwarzen Opale, welche ihm so lange verwehrt worden waren. Langsam, bedacht nicht zu hastig zu handeln, so dass sie es länger auskosten konnten, ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und begann den Nacken des anderen mit Küssen zu überziehen. Er lächelte als er das leise Keuchen des anderen hörte und kurz darauf dessen Hände an seiner Brust spürte und fuhr mit seinem süßen Werk fort, denn in ihm war kein minderes Verlangen, als in dem Sayajin, so dass er jede Berührung auch seinerseits vollends genoss.

"Armath..." Der weiße Dämon, welcher tief in die Nähe des anderen versunken war, hielt kurz Inne und blickte fragend auf:" Hm?" Vegetas Augen schimmerten und auch sein Gesicht spiegelte stumme Trauer wieder, so dass der König ihn besorgt ansah und sanft seine Hand auf dessen Wange legte:" Was hast du, Vegeta?" Der Angesprochene senkte seinen Blick und trat näher an den anderen ran, so dass er dessen Wärme an sich spüren und er seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter stützen konnte.

"Wieso lässt du mich so lange allein. auf diesen Planeten, unter all den Dämonen?" Armath spürte wie Tränen auf seine Brust trafen und seufzte leise, dabei legte er einen Arm um die Taille des anderen und die andere Hand auf dessen Kopf, so dass er ihm das Gefühl von Halt geben konnte, welches der Sayajin oft sehr dringend benötigte, weil ihm alles hier manchmal einfach noch zu fremd und zu beängstigend war. Das war auch einer der Gründe gewesen, wieso er Vegeta nur sehr ungern allein gelassen hatte und besonders über so einen langen Zeitraum, denn der Mann fühlte sich trotz all der Jahre, die er schon hier lebte immer noch fremd und allein, einfach unpassend zwischen all den wundersamen und andersartigen Wesen hier, das war auch dem weißen Dämon bewusst. Und Tillion hatte Vegeta dieses Mal auch gehen lassen müssen, was ihm das Ganze sicher noch viel schwerer gemacht haben musste.

"Es tut mir leid. Hätte ich gekonnt, wäre ich schon viel früher wieder hier gewesen, das weißt du doch... ich hab dich doch auch vermisst." Vegeta spürte wie er fest an den anderen gedrückt wurde und ließ das Gefühl von Geborgenheit auf sich einwirken, er hatte so lange darauf gewartet. Einige Augenblicke blieben beide stumm in der engen Umarmung, jeder genoss die Nähe des anderen und war einfach froh, dass er diesen wieder spüren konnte.

Ein leises Seufzen wies den Dämonen darauf hin, dass der Sayajin wieder die Einwirkung des Mondes spürte und drückte diesen sanft weg, so dass er von neuen beginnen konnte den Nacken und Hals des anderen mit seinen weichen Lippen zu erkundschaften, denn es war sehr lange her, seit er dies das letzte Mal getan hatte. Seine Hände wanderten sanft über den Rücken des anderen, rauf zu den Schultern, den Schulterblättern, wieder weiter runter zu dem Becken, bis zu den muskulösen Po, dem er sich nun behutsam zuwendete.

Vegeta durchlief ein Schauer, als er die Hände des anderen auf sich spürte und keuchte leise als er wahrnahm wie sein Körper darauf reagierte und er hart wurde. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, es tat so gut und er konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, wobei er sich automatisch etwas gegen den andern lehnte, so dass er eine Stütze hatte. "Armath..." Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen und sein Atem ging schnell, er spürte wie das Verlangen sein Becken gegen den anderen zu drücken immer stärker wurde.

"Shhh, ruhig, Vegeta..." Der weiße König ließ von dem muskulösen Pobacken des anderen ab und zog ihm stattdessen den Baraji über den Kopf, während er dessen Brust sanft mit schwebendleichten Küssen zu überziehen begann, wodurch der Sayajin erneut aufkeuchte und sich etwas mehr gegen Armath lehnte, da seine Beine ihn nicht mehr lange tragen würden.

Seufzend vergrub der Sayajin seine Finger in der schwarzen Mähne des anderen um seine Beine etwas zu entlasten, welche jede Sekunde unter ihm nachzugeben drohten. Ein seltsam berauschendes Gefühl, wie schon alle Male zuvor wenn Vegeta mit dem Dämonen diesen Liebesakt durchzog, stieg in ihm hoch bis in seinen Kopf und er seufzte erneut leise während er seine Augen schloss um den Schwindel zu entgehen, der ihn gepackt hatte und alles um ihn herum seltsam unwahr erscheinen ließ. Es tat gut, so wunderbar gut, diese weichen Lippen und die kräftigen, schutzbietenden Hände auf sich zu spüren, wie sie unglaublich sanft seinen Körper überzogen, ihn berührten, immer darauf achtend, ihn ja nicht zu verletzen, ihn kein Leid zuzufügen.

Es berührte den Mann immer sehr tief wenn er die Behutsamkeit und Zärtlichkeit des anderen spürte, mit welcher dieser ihn immer anfasste. Eigentlich hatte Vegeta anfangs gedacht, dass Armath sich in dieser Hinsicht überhaupt völlig von den Dämonen unterschied, doch nach und nach war ihm klar geworden, dass der weiße König genauso gefährlich und brutal sein konnte, er war es nur eben viel seltener als die anderen seiner Art. Als der Sayajin das erste Mal mitbekommen hatte, wie sich sein Gatte mit einem anderen Dämonen in die Haare gekriegt hatte, war ihm ganz schlecht geworden.

Damals war Armath erst seit kurzem König gewesen, Tillion war gerade drei Monate alt und Vegeta noch ziemlich unsicher wie er sich den bedrohlichen Wesen gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sie hatten ihn zwar nicht mehr angefasst seitdem er mit Armath den Bund eingegangen war, doch respektierten sie ihn nicht, sie mochten ihn ganz einfach nicht. Molloc war sicher der Verursacher des Groll gewesen, den diese gegen ihn verspürt hatten, da war sich der Sayajin sicher gewesen, da der rote Dämon schließlich viel Einfluss und Macht hatte und es überhaupt nicht gern sah, dass sein Spielzeug plötzlich eine bedrohliche Machtposition bekam.

Jedenfalls war es an einem lauen Herbstabend gewesen, Vegeta und der kleine Tillion, der die damalige Zeit meistens schlafend verbracht hatte, waren bei dem Norosch-See gewesen, ein klares Gewässer, das eines von vielen in den Tiefen der Wälder rund um das Schloss darstellte. Die Sonne war schon halb hinter der Bergkette versunken, die sich Meile um Meile in den Himmel fraß und es war schon dämmrig geworden, als sich damals Cecji zu ihm gesellt hatte. Cecji war Dämonenfürst gewesen, welchen der Sayajin schon von früher her gekannt hatte, von der Zeit wo Molloc ihn noch zu gerne mit Freunden geteilt hatte.

Natürlich hatte Vegeta Angst bekommen, trotz dessen, dass er versucht hatte ruhig zu wirken, er hatte die Gefahr genau gespürt, ihm war klar, dass der Dämon seinen Spaß mit ihm haben wollte und dass dieser die Tatsache, dass er nun Nahu war einfach übergehen würde. Es war damals das erste Mal gewesen, dass der Sayajin keine wirkliche Furcht vor den Berührungen oder den Erniedrigungen gehabt hatte, er hatte sicht viel mehr um das kleine Bündel Leben in seinen Armen gesorgt, welches unruhig zu quengeln begonnen hatte, da auch Tillion die Gefahr oder besser die Angst seiner Nano gespürt hatte.

Cecji war völlig kalt gewesen, weder hatte er irgendeine Besorgnis wegen Bestrafung oder etwas in der Art gespürt noch das weinende Baby berücksichtigt. Er hatte sich einfach mit einer beängstigen Ruhe mit dem Sayajin unterhalten aber wieder genauso wie in Mollocs Haus. Er hat ihn verhöhnt und sich über ihn lustig gemacht, drohend umschlichen, wie eine Raubkatze, die darauf wartete zuzuschlagen und hatte seine Kreise immer enger gezogen. Es war nackte Panik, die Vegeta damals gepackt hat, die ihn zu zittern gebracht hatte und durch welche er sich ohnmächtig gefühlt hatte irgendetwas zu tun.

Tillion war damals seine einzige Sorge, er wusste, dass die Dämonen den neuen Prinzen respektierten, sogar liebten, doch Cecji war wie Molloc, eine kranke, gefährliche Kreatur, die einzig und allein Hass für ihn empfand weil er kein Dämon war. Er hatte den kleinen fest an sich gedrückt, war zurückgewichen, wohl wissend, dass er rein gar nichts tun konnte und hatte nur dumpf das Weinen des kleinen Babys war genommen. Ihm war furchtbar schlecht geworden, der kalte Schweiß und reine Angst waren aus ihm hervorgebrochen und er hatte nur die Fratze gesehen, ein Gesicht, welches jung und alt zugleich wirkte, schön und hässlich, so wie bei allen Dämonen, in welchen aber ein Spott in unnatürlichen Ausmaßen lag.

Dann hatte er die Hand des anderen auf sich gespürt, wie sie sich auf sein Kreuz legte, beinahe schon behutsam und die andere Hand auf seiner Wange, verhöhnend zärtlich streichelnd, dieser hatte die Tränen, die immer mehr wurden, weggewischt und schließlich hatte der Sayajin den heißen Atem des anderen auf seiner Stirn gefühlt, folgend von dem vertrauten Schmerz der scharfen Krallen, welche sich in seine Haut bohrten und dann hatte er die Augen geschlossen. Vegeta hatte alle Kraft zusammennehmen müssen um das Baby nicht fallen zu lassen, denn er fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich schwach, so als würde alle Kraft mit einem Mal aus ihm herausströmen.

Die gefürchtete Erniedrigung blieb aus, denn im selben Moment, wo der Dämonenfürst seine Zähne an den Hals des anderen angesetzt hatte, wobei er ihn etwas hochgezogen hatte, damit es etwas bequemer für diesen war, traf Cecji eine unglaubliche Wucht, durch welche nicht nur der Dämon weggeschleudert wurde sondern auch der Sayajin rücklings nach hinten fiel. Vegetas erster Gedanke nach der verwirrenden Überraschung war der, dass Tillion sich etwas getan hatte aber den kleinen Kerlchen ging es gut, nur dass er wie verrückt schrie und anscheinend genauso eine Angst verspürte wie er selbst.

Als er dann aufgesehen hatte, war Erleichterung in ihm aufgestiegen, denn Armath stand vor ihm, doch die Erleichterung wich schnell Entsetzen, denn der weiße Dämon schlug wütend auf den anderen ein, welcher, wie der Mann schon nach dem ersten Moment wusste, keine Chance gegen ihn hatte und verbiss sich geradezu in ihm. Armath war ihm in diesem Augenblick so große und schrecklich vorgekommen, wie kein Wesen jemals zuvor, nicht einmal Molloc, denn die schwarzen, schimmernden Krallen des Königs hatten sich tief in der Fleisch gebohrt, die mächtigen Zähne waren im Hals von Cecji versenkt und schnitten ihm die Luft ab.

Der Dämonenfürst kämpfte um sein Leben, das wurde dem Sayajin erst nach einigen Sekunden klar, als er dessen Todesangst in den roten Augen sah. Cecji hatte keine Chance gegen Armath gehabt, dieser war größer, stärker und wütender gewesen, so dass er an diesem Tag sicher sein Leben gelassen hätte, wären Imaph, Sarik und Horsos nicht dazu gestoßen und hätten den weißen Dämonen von dem schon mehr tot als lebendigen Dämonen weggeschleift. Erst da war dem Sayajin Tima und Palles aufgefallen, welche beide neben ihn knieten und besorgt auf ihn einredeten. Sie waren es auch gewesen, die Armath geholt hatten, die ehemalige Arotavo hatte Vegeta etwas Gesellschaft leisten wollen, als sie den anderen Dämonen erblickt und hatte sofort begriffen was da vor sich ging.

Cecji ließ sein Leben drei Tage später, als Warnung an alle Dämonen, die es jemals wagen sollten Armaths Braut auch nur anzufassen. Vegeta empfand bei dessen Tot keine Genugtuung oder Freude, ihm war nur seltsam übel gewesen, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass er den weißen König nicht gekannt hatte, dass dieser genauso töten konnte, wie all die anderen seiner Art auch und das hatte ihm unheimliche Angst gemacht. Seit diesem Tag hatte ihn nie wieder jemand auch nur schief angeschaut, jeder wich ihm aus, war höflich aber kalt, was ihm auch sehr zugesetzt hatte, damals war er sich so verloren vorgekommen und hatte fast den ganzen Tag nur geweint, er hatte unbedingt weg wollen, fort von so einem schrecklichen Ort wo er überhaupt keine Macht über irgendetwas besaß, nicht einmal über sich selbst!

Mit Armath hatte er damals nicht schlafen wollen, er hatte sich ihn verwehrt, hatte weniger mit ihm gesprochen, sich von ihm zurückgezogen und seine Berührungen und Zärtlichkeiten abgewiesen. Er war ihm plötzlich so anders erschienen, nicht mehr als der nette, sanfte, immer scharmante Prinz, sondern wie ein mächtiger, gefährlicher König, vor dem er sich fürchtete. Armath hatte das damals auch wehgetan, das wusste der Sayajin im Nachhinein und es tat ihm leid, denn er hatte ihn sehr verletzt.

Tima war damals eines Nachts, als er den König wieder abgewiesen und fortgeschickt hatte, zu ihm gekommen und hatte sich mit ihm unterhalten. Sie hatte ihm keinen Trost gebracht, wie bis dahin, sondern hat ihn ernst ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er sich nicht so verdammt stur verhalten sollte, was Vegeta doch ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Dann hatte sie erklärt, dass Armath ein Dämon ist, dass er immer ein Dämon sein würde, egal wie lange sie zusammen sein würden und, dass er nun mal auch wie ein Dämon handeln müsse, es liege einfach in seiner Natur.

Armath hatte für ihn getötet, er wusste es und er hasste den Gedanken, er fühlte sich schuldig dadurch, doch die Frau hatte ihn vor Augen geführt, dass der König so handeln musste, es war normal das Dämonen anfangs aufmüpfiger waren, sie stellten ihn auf die Probe wie weit sie bei ihn gehen konnte und Vegeta bot ihnen die bestmögliche Gelegenheit dazu. Hätte er Cecji einfach verschont, wäre er als schwach dagestanden und das durfte er sich zu Beginn seiner Regentschaft nicht leisten. 

Vegeta wusste, dass Tima ihm dadurch nicht nur sagen wollte, dass dieses Handeln in der Natur jedes Dämonen lag, sondern auch, dass der Sayajin nicht schuld war. Dass der König den Dämonen nicht wegen ihm getötet hatte und dass er deshalb auch nicht diese Schuldgefühle haben musste, welche ihn eigentlich zu dieser Abkapselung trieben.

Darauf war er den weißen König näher gekommen, anders als zuvor, er hatte begonnen zu versuchen ihn so zu sehen wie er wirklich war, wie Dämonen wirklich waren, nicht einfach nur ein stures Bild von diesen zu haben, und nach und nach hatte er herausgefunden, dass auch diese Wesen nicht nur schrecklich, widerwärtig und böse waren, sondern auch empfanden und eine starke Zuneigung zu ihren Artgenossen fühlten. Vegeta wusste nun, dass es Armath auch schwer gefallen sein musste einen seiner Art zu töten, sie sahen sich gegenseitig als Familie, als Brüder an und sie verbanden ein enges Band der Freundschaft  miteinander.

Vegeta, den diese neue Seite an seinem Gefährten anfangs so schrecklich und einschüchternd vorgekommen war, fühlte nun Geborgenheit darin, er fühlte sich sicher dadurch, dass er wusste, dass der andere ihn immer beschützen würde und, dass dieser das auch konnte. Der weiße Dämon hatte sich in den Jahren verändert, er war ernster geworden, erwachsener, aber die gewisse Kälte, die ihn anderen Dämonen gegenüber so unnahbar erscheinen ließ, legte er immer den Sayajin gegenüber ab, er war dann so freundlich und sanft wie zuvor und das freute den Nahu auch, er fühlte sich in seiner Nähe wohl und geborgen...

Eine angenehm warme Hand umschloss die Erregung des Mannes, welcher dadurch wieder in das Hier und Jetzt gerissen wurde und ließ diesen leise aufwimmern, es tat so gut, es war unglaublich schön, wie lang hatte er darauf gewartet den anderen wieder so zu spüren, so nah und so wunderbar sanft. Ein leises, erregtes Stöhnen glitt über die Lippen des Sayajins, als die wohltuenden Berührungen schneller wurden und der Druck an Intensität gleichfalls zunahm. Kleine Wogen begannen in Vegetas Schoß hinwegzurollen, die ihn erneut seinen intimen Empfindung Ausdruck verleihen ließ und er leise aufkeuchte, als er sich dem Gipfel seiner Lust näherte.

Ein enttäuschtes Keuchen und Wimmern unterbrach das allmählich rhythmisch gewordene Stöhnen, als die freudenspendende Berührung jäh endete und der weiße Dämon seine Hand zurückzog. Ein protestierendes Knurren war alles was Vegeta dem noch entgegensetzten konnte bevor ihm die weichen Lippen seines Gegenübers weiteren Protest versperrten.

Die Hände des Königs streichelten sanft über den muskulösen Rücken des Mannes und gaben ihn Halt, als dessen Beine wirklich unter dem anderen wegzusacken drohten. Eine Hand ruhte auf Vegetas Kreuz, während die anderen weiter über die weiche Haut strich, die Fingerspitzen darüber wandern ließ und sich schlussendlich am Hinterkopf des anderen niederließ, um ihn sanft zu kraulen. Armath durchforschte mit seiner Zunge die so lange nicht mehr ergründeten Regionen von Vegetas Mund und lockerte den innigen Kuss manchmal etwas auf indem er spielerisch sich etwas zurücklehnte, sodass der andere ihn folgen musste wenn er den Kuss weiter aufrechterhalten wollte, was dieser auch tat.

Armath lächelte als er das wütende, beinahe schon genervte Knurren des anderen vernahm, das ihn signalisierte, dass er mit ihm nicht so spielen sollte und begann so versöhnlich an des Lippen des anderen zu nippen, was diesen auch wieder etwas wohliger stimmte. Der Sayajin hatte seine Augen geschlossen, das tat er immer wenn sie sich küssten. Anfangs hatte Vegeta dies getan weil er zu ihm fliehen wollte, weil er den anderen Sayajin statt den Dämonen spüren wollte, doch mittlerweile hatte der weiße König nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass sein Gefährte sich wo anders aufhielt, wenn sie sich so innig berührten. Über die Jahre hinweg hatte Armath es tatsächlich geschafft, diesen anderen, den er zwar nie kannte, aber trotzdem von Anfang an als Rivalen gehabt hatte, zu verdrängen.

Zumindest dachte der König dies, die Wahrheit sah jedoch etwas anders aus, denn Vegeta war nun wirklich bei Armath, er floh nicht mehr in solchen Situationen zu Son-Goku, doch hatte er ihn nicht vergessen oder ihn sich verdrängen lassen. Er hatte ihn einfach tief in sich verschlossen, als wohl gehütetes Geheimnis, wartend auf einen wohl niemals wahr werdenden Traum, so wie Tima es ihm vor so vielen Jahren geraten hatte.

"Ahhh..." Der Sayajin drückte sich wimmernd an dem anderen, er war einfach zu heiß, er wollte nicht mehr warten, er mochte diese sinnlichen Spielchen zwar, aber im Moment wollte er einfach nur den Höhepunkt erlangen. Das wusste auch der weiße Dämon und zog den anderen von sich aus etwas näher, so dass dessen Erregung gegen seinen Bauch gepresst wurde und Vegeta scharf aufkeuchte. Armath hatte sich selbst etwas zurücksinken lassen, die Hitze in seinen Lenden wurde ihm auch immer bewusster und er zog sich sein Lendentuch, das für Dämonen wohl einziges Kleidungsstück, runter.

Bedacht darauf den anderen so vorsichtig und behutsam auf sich zu setzten wie es ging, da der Körper eines Dämonen den eines anderen Wesens nicht nur im Kampf Schmerzen bereiten konnte, einfach weil sie viel zu stark und mächtig waren, legte er seine Hände auf die Hinterseite der Oberschenkel des andern und schob diese leicht auseinander, wobei er ihn sanft nach untern drückte.

Der gewohnt stechende Schmerz, welcher sich wie ein Impuls vom unteren Ende seiner Wirbelsäule nach oben zog erfüllte einen kurzen Moment Vegetas Bewusstsein komplett.

Doch schon wenige Sekunden später wich dieser durch die gekonnten Bewegungen und Zärtlichkeiten von Armath, einem Schauer aus purer Lust, welcher sie bei durchlief. 

Es war für beide ein inniger Augenblick als sie sich den andern so nah fühlten und verharrten mitten in dieser Bewegung um diesen besser auszukosten. Vegeta seufzte leise auf, als der andere spielerisch seinen Nacken zu kraulen begann, so wie er es immer tat um ihm seine Zuneigung zu zeigen und stöhnte leise als Armath ihn mit der anderen Hand, welche wieder auf seinem Kreuz platziert war, nach unten drückte, so dass er den anderen etwas mehr in sich aufnahm.

Wieder, wie alle Male schon zuvor, begann Armath zunächst langsam, zögernd, immer darauf achtend den andern nicht zu fest oder zu hart anzufassen und steigerte sich nach den ersten Minuten, welche immer die längsten und intensivsten waren, in denen die Lust zwar nie voll ausgelebt wurde, aber immer einen kleinen Anstoß bekam und ihre Sinne mit Wogen voll Hitze überrollt wurden. Das Stöhnen und Keuchen von beiden begann sich nach kurzer Zeit aufeinander abzustimmen und bald waren beide in einem symbiotischen Einklang, völlig bereit sich den anderen voll hinzugeben und zu vertrauen.

Vegetas Körper war mit Tausenden von kleinen Schweißperlen überseht, die ihn im hellen Mondschein schwach schimmern ließen, welcher ungehindert durch die gläserne Kuppel, welche das Dach des gigantischen Raumes bildete, auf ihn fiel. Der Sayajin hatte seine Hände hinter den Nacken des weißen Königs geschlungen und er bewegte sein Becken gegen das des anderen, ließ sich jedoch mehr von Armaths Hand führen als selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen, da dies ihn sehr viel Mühe kostete. Er genoss die Wärme des anderen, das immer stärker werdende Gefühl in seinem Schoß und den Rausch, der sich langsam aber sich über sein gesamtes Bewusstsein legte.

Als sich die Wellen der Erregung über ihnen zusammenschlugen und ihnen den Höhepunkt bereiteten, schrie der schwarzhaarige Mann kurz auf, zog sich keuchend und leise wimmernd an den anderen und suchte dessen Nähe und Wärme, die Armath ihn auch gerne gab. Das Feuer in ihren Lenden, das langsam an Kraft verlor, dafür aber eine angenehmes Kribbeln zurückließ, war das letzte das Vegeta wahrnahm bevor er in einen ruhigen und entspannten Schlaf glitt, da sein Körper nicht nur von den Liebesakt erschöpft war, sondern auch den Schlaf von unzähligen Nächten voller Sorgen nachhohlen musste, die der Sayajin sich tagsüber nie anmerken hatte lassen.

Armath hielt ihn eine Weile noch eng an sich geschlungen, genoss von sich aus das angenehme Gefühl in vollen Zügen und hob den schlafenden Mann schließlich behutsam auf, damit er ihn nicht weckte und trug ihn zum Bett. Er legte den noch immer leicht zitternden Sayajin auf die weiche Matratze und strich ihn sanft über den Nacken, wodurch Vegeta nur leise etwas Unverständliches murmelte. Dann nahm er neben diesen Platz und zog ihn zu sich, so wie er es ihm über ein Jahr lang verwehrt worden war.

Wenn der weiße Dämon ehrlich war, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass es so eine lange Zeit gewesen war, es war ihm zwar unbarmherzig lang vorgekommen, aber irgendwie doch erschreckend wie einfach so eine lange Trennung vorüberging, er hoffte wirklich, dass die Nächste dieser Art nicht in all zu naher Zukunft liegen mochte, denn er wollte von seinen Liebsten auf keinen Fall bald wieder so lange getrennt werden.

Der Schlaf legte sich auch bald über den König und so versanken beide, die beruhigende Nähe des anderen wahrnehmend, in eine ruhige Nachtruhe, die eine ihrer letzten sein würde.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

(1) Nahu ist die Bezeichnung für eine "männliche Königin".

(2) Iquamarmelade kommt zirka Marillenmarmelade gleich, schmeckt nur etwas saurer und ist kerniger. An sich eine sehr unbeliebte Marmeladesorte, jedoch hat Tyla einen Narren daran gefressen, ganz zum Leid ihrer Freunde.

(3) Diese Tätigkeit war trotz anfänglicher Skepsis zu einer seiner liebsten Freizeitbeschäftigungen geworden. und ja, ich weiß, so was würde der echte Vegeta nie tun, aber der echte Vegeta war auch nicht 27 Jahre lang auf einen Planeten voller gemeiner, lüsterner Dämonen gefangen und das ist ja auch schließlich nur eine FF, nicht wahr? ^.^

(4) Heimatplanet der Dämonen

(5) Bezeichnung für Oktober

((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hier ist also Kapitel27! Tut mir leid, dass das so lange dauert, aber ich hab momentan ziemlich viel um die Ohren, ich versuch es so früh wie möglich zu halten und hoffe es wird das nächste Mal eher was. :)

Meine Dankeschön widme ich dieses Mal:

*Ria*: Perfekte Liebe ist nun mal ein Traum, in der Realität sieht es anders aus. Armath hat nun mal gar nicht die Macht dazu Vegeta zu helfen von dem Planeten wegzukommen, das können nur die Narref und mit denen ist es nicht so einfach gut Kirschen zu essen. Du siehst in den Kapitel auch, dass Vegeta Gefühle für Armath entwickelt hat, die wirklichen Probleme wegen dem werden erst später auftreten.

*Hilda*: Ja, Vegeta bleibt wohl noch eine Weile auf dem Planeten, wie du sehen kannst noch eine ziemlich schön lange Weile, aber er hat ja Freunde die ihm helfen und Armath ist ja auch nicht so schlecht, eigentlich wollte ich, dass er sympathisch rüberkommt, aber da schein ich irgendwie was verbockt zu haben. Oo; Die Geschichte an sich wird auch noch eine Weile dauern, ich hab ca. noch mal so viel wie ich jetzt veröffentlicht habe schon geschrieben und bin vom Ende noch weit entfernt. Leider komm ich halt wegen Zeitmangel nicht weiter, aber ich versuch es trotzdem weiter. ^^

*Jay-Dee*: Freut mich, dass du die FF magst, das mit den Zahlen ist mir ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so aufgefallen, aber werde es mir merken und versuchen es zu umgehen. *g* Naja, bezüglich der Frage mit Sad- oder Happy-End kann ich nur sagen, dass es überraschend wird und teilweise doch traurig, aber es wird für Vegeta Hoffnung geben. es wird auf jeden Fall als wie ich es jetzt beschrieben habe. --;

*Melliandra*: Also, ein Dreier klingt interessant, ist aber nicht ganz das, was meiner Vorstellung bezüglich Nanathe entspricht, aber ich behalt's im Hinterkopf! ;) In dem Teil kannst du ja schon teilweise sehen wie sich Vegeta verändert, genaueres wirst du in den nächsten Teilen erfahren und was das Sad-End angeht kann ich nur jain sagen.

Na gut, das war's an sich auch schon, werde mich bemühe, damit es das nächste Mal schneller klappt. Eine Bitte aber: reviewt!!! Es ist viel Arbeit, die hinter jedem Kapitel steckt, besonders weil ich sowieso kaum Zeit habe, ich würde mich über mehr Reviews wirklich sehr freuen.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, Arima^^


	28. Liberation?

Kapitel 28: Liberation?

„Mmh..." Vegeta schlug seine müden Lieder auf und sah sich ein wenig verwirrt um, als er jedoch den weißen König erblickte, und somit die Ursache seines Erwachens, der ihn sanft anlächelte, schloss er seine Augen wieder beruhigt und genoss die Hände des anderen, die ihn geweckt hatten. Der weiße Kämpfer ließ seine Hände verwöhnend über den Rücken des Sayajins gleiten und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich an Vegetas linker Gesichtshälfte aus, als Armaths Atem gegen sein Ohr schlug:„ Gut geschlafen?"

„Hm... ja..." Grinsend öffnete der Sayajin seine Augen nun wieder einen Spalt und sah den anderen mit einem zufriedenen und liebenden Ausdruck an, während dieser seine Hände von seinen Schultern zu seinem Nacken wandern ließ. Vegeta liebte diese Art geweckt zu werden, sein Gefährte war einfach unglaublich geschickt wenn es darum ging ihn mit seinen Fingern zu verwöhnen und hatte ihn dadurch noch jedes Mal dazu gebracht von seinen Träumen abzulassen. Dieses Mal sollte auch keine Ausnahme bilden. 

Jedoch gab sich die Müdigkeit redlich Mühe damit ihn nicht so schnell loszulassen, wie dieser es gerne gehabt hätte. So steckten die Nachwirkungen der Nacht noch immer tief in seinem Körper und gähnte herzhaft, wobei er genau spüren konnte, wie die Versuchung nicht doch noch ein wenig weiterzuschlummern in ihm wieder mit einem gewaltigen Satz zunahm und er seinen gesamten Willen aufbringen musste um nicht nochmals unter Armaths wundervollen Händen einzuschlafen. 

In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich immer mehr zu einem Morgenmuffel gewandelt, zumindest wenn es die Morgen noch „solchen" Nächten betraf, und für den König war es ein Spaß  ihn dadurch ein wenig necken zu können, da dieser wusste, dass Vegeta es gar nicht mochte sich diese kleine Schwäche einzugestehen. 

Der Nahu streckte sich leicht, um so den Schlaf vielleicht völlig Herr zu werden, aber er fühlte sich heute einfach zu entspannt, als dass dies viel gebracht hätte. Jedoch wurde ihm auf einmal bewusst, dass es draußen schon hell war und plötzlich drängte sich die Frage in seinen Kopf, wie spät es wohl sei, denn nach dem Sonnenstand musste schon kurz vor 12:00 Uhr sein.

Trotz der herrlichen Massage, drehte sich Vegeta leise seufzend auf den Rücken und fuhr sich über seine Augen, er fühlte noch immer ein großes Verlangen danach, sich einfach wieder umzudrehen und weiterzuschlafen, doch dieses verdrängte der Sayajin nun beharrlich und sah zu Armath. Dieser blickte ihn überrascht an:„ Gefällt es dir nicht?" Dabei ließ er seine Hände spielerisch über den Bauch des anderen wandern und der Nahu konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, versuchte aber mit ernsten Ton zu antworten:„ Unsinn... aber wie spät ist es? Vertue ich mich oder haben wir das Frühstück versäumt?"

Erneut schlich sich ein müdes Gähnen über Vegetas Lippen, wobei er seine Hand auf die des anderen legte, welche inzwischen auf seiner Brust ruhte. Der König lächelte verschmitzt und erklärte:„ Ich denke, dass ich es uns einmal gönnen darf, lange zu schlafen, schließlich eilt nichts, dem ich so unverbindlich nachgehen müsste." Vegeta seufzte überrascht, als sein Gegenüber sich zu ihm runtergebeugt hatte und ihn mit einem langen Kuss begrüßte, wobei er seine Hände über den Rücken des Sayajins wandern ließ. Nun war auch der Hauch eines spitzbübisches Lächelns auf den Lippen des Nahu zu erkennen, der sich von dem Kuss löste und den anderen dabei anblickte:,, Armath, ich versteh dich… aber Tima wird es sicher nicht gerne sehen, wenn wir nun auch noch das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen, schließlich steht sie und die anderen wegen dir schon seit halb sechs Uhr Morgens in der Küche."

Sanft streichelte der Sayajin über die muskulöse Brust des anderen, der ihn kurz enttäuscht ansah und schließlich seufzend nickte:„ Ich weiß... eigentlich dachte ich, dass du es begrüßen würdest, wenn wir Mal einen ganzen Tag zusammen verbringen." Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, wanderte seine Hand zu dem Po des anderen, der diese jedoch weg schob und grinsend seufzte, wobei der vorwurfsvolle Ton einfach nicht rüberkommen wollte:„ Einen ganzen Tag mit dir zusammen zu verbringen wäre wirklich wunderbar, Armath, aber ich glaube du scheinst da andere Vorstellungen zu haben als ich wie wir diesen Tag gestalten könnten." Überrascht keuchte der Sayajin auf, als der andere ihn sanft näher zu sich zog und seinen Nacken anregend zu lecken begann, so dass sich der Mann ein gepresstes Stöhnen unterdrücken musste.

„Wieso denn? Wären dir meine „Vorstellungen" wirklich so unbehaglich?" Erneut leuchtete der Schalk in den sonst so ernsten schwarzen Augen und Vegeta lachte genervt auf, wobei er sich gleichzeitig aus der sanften Gefangenschaft befreite:„ Nein, du Kindskopf, das nicht... aber ich würde ihn doch ein wenig anders gestalten. Schließlich..." Der König wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, denn sein Gefährte schmiegte sich nun von sich aus lächelnd an ihn und meinte mit honigsüßer Stimme:„... haben wir heute Nacht so viel Zeit wie wir wollen, so dass wir den Tag doch ein wenig im Freien verbringen könnten." 

Armath seufzte, er konnte nicht widersprechen, nicht nur weil er einsah, dass es eine alberne, aber desto trotz sehr verlockende Idee war, sondern weil er seinen Liebsten nichts abschlagen konnte, wenn er ihn einmal „so" um etwas bat.

Das war Vegeta auch klar, in all den Jahren hatte er gelernt trotz seiner fehlenden Kraft seinen Kopf zu bekommen und dies war manchmal sogar einfacher als früher gewesen! (… Köpfen muss man haben, bzw. sexy Körper… *g*) So lächelte er triumphierend als der weiße König seufzend nickte:„ Wenn du willst, gehen wir halt etwas spazieren, obwohl ich meine Idee auch nicht so schlecht finde..." Der Sayajin schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf und küsste ihn zärtlich:„ Das ist sie auch nicht, aber ich hab dich nach so langer Zeit wieder und möchte dies halt nicht nur im Bett feiern." 

Nach dieser für Armath viel zu kurzen Zärtlichkeit, machte sich Vegeta daran aufzustehen und schnappte sich das Gewand, das er am Vortag zurecht gelegt hatte. Summend zog er sich den kirschroten Baraji über und fuhr sich durch seine Haare, welche trotz der augenscheinlichen Struppigkeit keinerlei Widerstand leisteten.

Armath tat es dem anderen gleich und zog sich ebenfalls wieder sein Lendentuch über, dann streckte er sich genüsslich und sah nach oben, zu der Glaskuppel. Ein leises, missmutiges Knurren war zu hören und Vegeta wandte sich überrascht um:„ Was ist denn?" Der König deutete nach oben, wobei er sich ein kleines triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte:„ Nichts, nur scheint Narvia (1 Wettergöttin) etwas gegen deine Idee zu haben, denn sie schickt uns ihre Kinder." Verdutzt sah der Sayajin nach oben und seufzte enttäuscht, erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich schwarze, schwere Wolken über den strahlend blauen Himmel zogen und er wusste, dass sein Gefährte Recht behalten sollte und diese das ganz Firmament bald verdeckt haben würden!

Eine Hand legte sich auf Vegetas Wange und drückte seinem Gesicht sanft in Armaths Richtung, so dass er diesen in die nun doch ernsten Augen sehen konnte. „Mach dir nichts draus, ich leiste dir eben so Gesellschaft, wenn du nun wirklich nicht hier bleiben möchtest. Wir könnten doch auch einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das Schloss machen, oder du zeigst mir wieder einige deiner Bilder." Der weiße König lächelte freundlich und aufmunternd und schien seinen Gefährten mit dieser Idee zu begeistern, denn ein strahlende Flackern fand seinen Weg in Vegetas schwarze Opale zurück und der Sayajin nickte zustimmend:„ OK."

„Dann lass uns gehen, denn das Essen beginnt gleich und ich möchte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Tima wegen mir in ein tiefes Loch der Enttäuschung stürzt." Ein neckisches Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Königs breit und Vegeta seufzte lächelnd:„ Du bist kindisch, Armath." Der Dämon nickte grinsend, wobei er den Sayajin sanft durch die Haare fuhr:„ Ich gebe mir auch alle Mühe." Dann küsste er ihn sanft und geleitete ihn schließlich zum Speisesaal, wo Tima wirklich schön funkelnd nach ihnen Ausschau hielt, da das Loch der Enttäuschung irgendwie der Flamme der Wut Platz gemacht hatte.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Regen prasselte in Strömen auf alles und jeden hernieder und schuf durch die aufkommende Stille, die sich über das gesamte Schlossareal zu ziehen schien, eine ruhige, beinahe friedliche Atmosphäre, so als wäre durch die Dunkelheit, die mit dem Regen gekommen war, alles und jeder stumm und schläfrig geworden. Das Feuer, das in dem großen Kamin knisterte, warf einen schwachen Schein in den sonst nicht beleuchteten Raum und tauchte die beiden Gestalten, welche vor diesem saßen in dessen hellen Schimmer.

Tillion leistete seiner Nano Gesellschaft, da Armath, trotz seiner Absicht den Tag mit ihm zu verbringen, zu einer Besprechung mit einigen Dämonenfürsten musste und Vegeta die Zeit nutzen wollte um sich ein wenig mit seinem Sohn zu unterhalten. Der Sayajin war dem König nicht böse, ein wenig enttäuscht zwar, aber er wusste, dass dieser den ersten Tag hier auch lieber mit ihm verbracht hätte, als über die weiteren Verläufe der Kämpfe zu debattieren.

Nun regte sich auch die Befürchtung in ihm, dass ihn der andere wieder viel zu schnell verlassen könnte und um sich diese trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben hatte er den jungen Prinzen zu sich gerufen und saß mit ihm nun in dem Kaminzimmer, welches eines von vielen in diesem großen Schloss war, aber ihm am meisten bedeutete, da es das von damals war, wo Kima ihn in Sachen Sticken unterwiesen hatte.

Das Feuer knisterte leise und der Sayajin, der auf einem der gepolsterten Sessel Platz genommen hatte und ein Buch las, warf einen Blick über den Rand von diesen zu dem jungen Prinzen, der gerade dabei war einige seiner Zeichenmappen zu durchstöbern. Denn im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater hatte Tillion wirklich Talent wenn es um das Thema Zeichnen ging und da Vegeta selbst darin auch nicht unbegabt war, zeigte er ihn ab und zu ein paar Tricks wie er etwas besser hinbekommen konnte.

Er selbst hatte kurz nachdem er den jungen Prinzen empfangen hatte zu Malen und Zeichnen begonnen, wieder hatte die ehemalige Königin ihm den Anstoß dazu gegeben und bald einsehen müssen, dass sie es lieber bleiben lassen hätte sollen, denn der Sayajin hatte sie selbst bald darin überholt, auch wenn ihre Übung schon in Jahrhunderten ausgereift war. „Du hast ein unverschämtes Talent, Vegeta." Hatte sie dann immer gelacht und seine Bilder mit interessanten Blicken gemustert, genauso wie der junge Prinz im Augenblick. Denn er zeichnete nicht nur Dinge, die es auf diesem Planeten gab, sondern auch Dinge und Wesen aus seiner Vergangenheit, die ihm fehlten und die er sich so etwas näher holen konnte.

Lächelnd wandte sich der Nahu wieder seinem Buch zu, in welches er bis vor zwei Minuten noch vertieft war, denn zu seiner Überraschung pflegten auch Dämonen es Bücher zu schreiben und manchmal konnte er es gar nicht glauben wie kreativ diese sein konnten. Es gab aber auch Bücher von ehemaligen Königinnen und Nahus, die in ihren Jahrhunderten, welche sie auf diesem Planeten verbracht hatten, all ihre Gedanken, Phantasien und etliches mehr auf Papier brachten, so dass nicht nur Romane hier zu finden waren, sondern auch Tagebücher, die der Sayajin jedoch nur ungern anfasste, da er irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass noch immer die Privatsphäre dieser Leute sei und es ihm nichts anginge.

„Du hast Kakarott hier ziemlich knapp bekleidet, Nano, meinst du nicht, dass Mares eifersüchtig werden könnte, wenn er sieht, dass du an anderen Männern denkst, wenn er weg ist?" Vegeta sah überrascht von seiner Lektüre hoch und wurde Augenblicklich knallrot, was sein Nachwuchs anscheinend auch beabsichtigt hatte, denn ein vielsagendes Grinsen prägte nun dessen Gesicht, während er seiner Nanoleth eine Bleistiftskizze entgegenhielt. Wütend schnappte sich der Sayajin diese doch etwas freiere Darstellung seines ehemaligen Kampfkameraden und schimpfte aufgebracht:„ Dummkopf! Red keinen Blödsinn, Kakarott... Du sollst nicht in dieser Mappe stöbern, wie oft hab ich dir das schon gesagt!!!" Böse und beinahe verletzt sah der Nahu seinen Gegenüber an, der kurz überrascht wirkte und sich dann entschuldigte:„ Tut mir leid, ich wollte mich nicht über dich lustig machen oder deine Privatsphäre verletzen, Nano." Er lächelte versöhnlich:„ Ich finde das Bild sehr schön."

Vegeta sagte nichts darauf, einen Moment sah er vor sich auf den Boden, stand dann aber auf und legte das Bild zu den anderen zurück, die nicht für andere Augen gedacht waren und verstaute diese wieder in einer der Laden im Kasten, es tat weh, wenn er diese sah und er wollte nicht vor Tillion weinen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein fragte er sich, wie der junge Dämon es immer wieder schaffte an diese Mappe ranzukommen, wo er die Lade doch zusperrte und den Schlüssel immer bei sich trug. (Betriebsgeheimnis ;)

Missbilligend wandte er sich zu dem anderen um, der ihn freundlich entgegenlächelte und seufzte, manchmal war der Junge wirklich so durch seine spontane und unschuldige Art wirklich so nervend wie sein Vater! Der Sayajin wollte sich jedoch von den soeben wieder aufgekommenen Erinnerungen trennen und seufzte, wobei er seinen Sohn ernst ins Auge fasste:„ Lass bitte deine Finger von diesen Sachen, die gehören mir, verstehst du? Ich zeige dir gerne all meine Bilder, aber es gibt auch welche, von denen ich nicht möchte, dass sie von anderen gesehen werden." Der Prinz nickte erneut entschuldigend:„ Klar, ich rühr sie nicht mehr an, tut mir wirklich leid."

„Schon gut, sag mir lieber wie du die neuen Zeichnungen findest, die du eigentlich offiziell betrachten darfst?" Der Mann trat zu seinem Sohn und ließ sich neben diesen nieder. Tillion grinste breit:„ Klasse, wie sollte ich sie denn sonst finden? Es gibt niemanden auf diesem Planeten der besser Zeichnen kann als du, das weißt du doch, Nano." Vegeta nickte zustimmend:„ Natürlich weiß ich das, aber trotzdem hört man solche Komplimente gerne." Beide lachten amüsiert und der Sayajins strich den Jungen seufzend durch die Haare:„ Du wirst immer großer, Tillion, du glaubst gar nicht wie verdammt schnell das geht. Ich kann mich noch erinnern wo du nicht viel größer als meine Hand warst." Lächelnd lehnte sich der Nahu gegen den Prinzen welcher nickte:„ Schon, aber das ist nun mal der Lauf der Dinge und überhaupt bekommst du ja sowieso einen neuen kleinen Schreihals."

Zärtlich strich der Dämon seiner Nanoleth über die Wange und lächelte tröstend, wodurch der Sayajin ebenfalls lächelnd musste, denn der junge Prinz hatte recht, in weniger als einem Monat war wieder eine Merlon-tia, eine Empfängnisnacht, die ihm bald einen zweiten Sohn schenken würde und wenn Vegeta ehrlich war, freute er sich diese Mal schon darauf. „Ich liebe dich, Tillion." Irgendwie fühlte sich Vegeta plötzlich glücklich, er war wirklich froh, dass er so einen wundervollen Sohn hatte, doch im selben Moment durchlief ihn ein kalter Schauer, als er daran dachte, dass dies nicht sein einziger Sohn war, denn er hatte noch zwei Kinder, auch wenn diese unendlich weit weg sein mochten und schon längst erwachsen waren.

Trunks war inzwischen schon 44 Jahre und Bra 35 Jahre, unheimlich, wenn er daran dachte. Er fragte sich oft wie es ihnen wohl gehe und ob sie ihn vielleicht schon zum Großvater gemacht hatten? Waren sie glücklich und gesund? Er hoffte es, er hoffte es wirklich, denn irgendwie kam er sich schuldig vor, dass er sie nicht beschützen konnte, dass er nicht für sie da sein konnte, dass er sie allein gelassen hatte. Aber das stimmte nicht, sie waren nicht allein, Bulma war noch da, Son-Goku und all die anderen ebenfalls und so hatten sie den Verlust durch sein Verschwinden sicher schnell überwunden.

Es tat immer wieder weh, wenn sich diese Gedanken in seinen Schädel bohrten und ihn sich immer wieder so unglaublich alleine fühlen ließen. Er war allein und verlassen, nicht umgekehrt...

Ein Arm legte sich um ihn und Tillion zog ihn an sich, er hatte genau gespürt, dass es seiner Nano wieder schlecht ging, das tat es immer, wenn er in Erinnerungen an früher versankt und an seine Kinder von damals dachte, an sein Leben von damals. Dem jungen Prinzen war es kein Geheimnis, dass Vegeta nicht freiwillig hier war, dass er viel verloren hatte und sich noch immer oft danach sehnte. Ihm waren auch die Misshandlugen und Erniedrigungen, die er als ehemaliger Sklave durchmachen musste sehr wohl bewusst und er hasste Molloc nicht minder als der Sayajin, denn der junge Dämon fühlte sich für seine Nanoleth verantwortlich, genau so wie dieser sich früher um ihn gekümmert hatte.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb." Tillion streichelte sanft den Rücken des Nahu, welcher, so wie der Rest von diesem, von einem leichten Beben heimgesucht wurde. Dieser hatte sich an seinen Sohn gepresst und kämpfte verbissen gegen das aufkommende Gefühl von Trauer und Verzweiflung an, die ihn in den letzten Jahren so oft schon überschwemmt hatten. Ein bekanntes Jucken hatte sich in seinen Augen ausgebreitet, denn eine beinahe unbezwingbare Macht versuchte ihn wieder für sich einzunehmen, allerdings war Vegeta zäh. 

Er keuchte gepresst auf und versuchte die Gedanke an sein verlorenes Leben zu verdrängen und sich stattdessen auf Tillion zu konzentrieren, wessen Hand nun auf seinen Rücken ruhte. Die Nähe des jungen Prinzen war sehr wichtig für ihn, er brauchte einen Halt und sein Sohn konnte ihn diesen Halt geben, denn er verlor seinen oft einfach und fühlte sich dann selbst verloren in dieser Welt, die für ihn zu gewissen Stunden immer noch so fremd und erschreckend war wie am ersten Tag. 

Dem weißen Prinzen tat es leid, dass er durch seine doch ziemlich unüberlegte Aktion von vorhin seine Nano wieder so unglücklich gemacht hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass er selbst eigentlich nicht viel dafür konnte, denn wäre es ihm möglich gewesen, hätte er ihn in seine Welt zurückgebracht. Was jedoch auch keine Lösung gewesen wäre, da der junge Dämon wusste, dass Vegeta viel zu lange weg gewesen war und viel zu viel durchgemacht hatte, als dass er sein Leben dort normal weiterführen hätte gekonnt, so wie zuvor.

Arme legten sich um den jungen Prinzen, suchten den Halt, fanden ihn und so beruhigte sich der Sayajin auch bald wieder. Der Nahu lag schwer atmend in den Armen seines Sohnes und ließ dessen Nähe auf sich einwirken, es war ihm peinlich, dass er in der Gegenwart seines Sohnes wieder soviel Schwäche gezeigt hatte, gleichzeitig war er aber auch dankbar, dass er die den schmerzenden Kloß in seinem Hals niederkämpfen hatte können, da ihm dies noch um einiges unangenehmer gewesen wäre. Er fühlte sich nun aber ein wenig besser and als er sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte, drückte er sich von seinem Sohn weg und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Vegeta atmete tief durch und zwang sich ein Lächeln über die Lippen, er wollte nicht, dass sich Tillion Sorgen machte, das brauchte er nicht, es ging wieder.

„Nano, es tut mir leid." Der Junge sah Vegeta ernst an, der nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte:„ Nein, Tillion, es war nicht deinetwegen… ich war nur ein wenig durcheinander, es ist Vollmond und du weißt, dass ich da ziemlich verrückt spielen kann." Der Sayajin fuhr sich seufzend durch seine Haar, er wusste, dass das eben auch auf die Monate, die er allein in diesem großen, komfortablen und unheimlichen Schloss verbracht hatte, alleingelassen unter etlichen dieser einschüchternden Wesen, zurückzuführen war. 

Tillion schien so etwas in der Richtung zu ahnen und versuchte seine Nano auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen, wobei er sich eine der neuen Zeichnungen schnappte, die es ihm besonders angetan hatten.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein komisches Ding, es sieht fast aus wie ein Jec (2 Dämon in Katzenform, ziemlich niedlich anzusehen ) aus, nur der Kopf ist etwas zu groß." Vegeta sah überrascht auf ein Bild von Pool, die er vor einigen Wochen gezeichnet hatte, was er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, denn eigentlich hatte er mit diesem Katzenvieh höchstens zwei Worte in all der Zeit gesprochen, als er noch auf der Erde war. Aber zumindest war sie ihm sympathischer als das nervende Schwein, was auf irgendeine Weise mit dem Herrn der Schildkröten verbunden zu sein schien, denn sonst kannte er niemanden, der noch so weibergeil war. Der Sayajin lächelte als ihm die Erinnerungen hochkamen, wie dieser alte Sack dauernd vergeblich versucht hatte Bulma abzutatschen und jedes Mal eine gescheuert bekommen hatte.

„Das ist Pool, eine sprechende Katze." Eigentlich war die Katze ihm gut gelungen, sie sah so skurril niedlich aus, wie in der Realität, doch war bei ihr auch nicht sonderlich was schwer hinzubekommen, denn schließlich machte ihr Kopf 50% ihres Körpers aus. Der junge Dämon schien jedoch ganz hin und weg zu sein, denn er schien dieses Vieh mehr als putzig zu finden und lachte:„ So ein Haustier hätte ich gern, wäre doch cool, wenn man mit ihm sprechen könnte und es dazu noch so süß aussieht." Vegeta verdrehte die Augen, sein Sohn war einfach zu leicht für „süße" und „niedliche" Dinge zu begeistern, das konnte man an seinen etlichen Haustiere sehen, die zwar „süß" und „niedlich" waren, dafür aber meistens so gefährlich wie ein ausgewachsener Drache! Das ging schon von Hexenelfen bis zu Nooro-Fischen, alles Viecher, die der Sayajin nie wieder näher als vier Meter an sich rankommen lassen wollte.

„Na ja, eigentlich war sie nur nervig." Meinte der Nahu knapp und erntete einen fragenden Blick seines Sprösslings:„ Warum?" Vegeta seufzte, begann aber zu erklären, denn er wusste, dass er bei seinem Sohn nicht weit mit einem seiner „so halt" -Antworten  kam:„ Sie gehörte Yamchu oder war eine Freundin von ihm... wenn es überhaupt eine Sie war, das konnte man nicht so leicht sagen, jedenfalls hatte sich einen „Yamchu -Tick", Yamchu hier, Yamchu da und dauernd hat sie geflennt, das konnte einen auf die Nerven gehen, das glaubst du nicht. Meistens hat sie bei den Frauen rum gehangen und sich verkrochen wenn es ums Kämpfen ging... obwohl ich bezweifle, dass sie uns sonderlich eine Unterstützung gewesen wäre." Der Sayajin seufzte und lächelte, als er an das quirlige Wesen dachte, das er nie gemocht hatte.

„Hm... du hast da diesen Namekianer wieder gut getroffen. Aber Mal ehrlich, hat der wirklich immer so böse geguckt, oder mochtest du ihn nur nicht?" Der Prinz lachte, als er das wütende Gesicht seiner Nano sah und hob abwehrend die Hand:„ War nur ein Scherz." Vegeta nahm die Zeichnung und schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem er diese einen Moment gemustert hatte:„ Nein, Picollo hat dauernd dreingeschaut als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen, das hat nichts mit mögen zu tun, das war einfach so ein Typ." Tillion nahm das Bild wieder und betrachtete es noch mal genau, ihm kam der Gedanke, dass man sein ganzes Leben so durch die Welt schritt irgendwie unglaubwürdig vor, das merkte auch der Sayajin und erklärte lächelnd:„ Ich hab früher auch immer so in die Welt geblickt, das gehörte einfach zum Kämpfer Image."

Tillion wirkte beinahe geschockt, als er diese Worte gehört hatte:„ Du hast mal so dreingeschaut?" Sein Blick flog flüchtig prüfend über die Zeichnung und er schüttelte nur verwundert den Kopf:„ Wow, das kann man sich gar nicht vorstellen, bin aber froh, dass du dir das abgewöhnt hast, so bist mir viel lieber." Der Dämon grinste als er das skeptische Gesicht seiner Nano sah und deutete dann aber auf ein Bild auf welchem ein fröhlich vor sich hinlächelnder Mann zu sehen war:„ Kakarott war doch auch ein Kämpfer, wieso zeichnest du ihn dann dauernd lächelnd?" Vegeta stöhnte genervt, manchmal konnte Tillion einen wirklich auf die Nerven gehen und er wusste, dass dieser das nicht ganz unabsichtlich tat, denn so konnte dieser ihn am ehesten von trüben Gedanken wegbringen, wofür er ihn dann auch wieder dankbar war.

„Er hat halt gelächelt, er war sowieso anders als normale Sayajins, er war immer freundlich und hat in allem was Gutes gesehen, das konnte manchmal genauso lästig sein wie deine Neugier." Der Mann lächelte und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass heute noch etwas passieren würde, vielleicht hatte Armath wieder eine seiner Überraschungen parat. Ein Gefühl in seinem Magen lenkte seine Gedanken jedoch von dieser Themenrichtung ab und er stand nach einiger Überleg seufzend auf. Tillion sah ihn nur fragend an:„ Was machst du?"

„Ich geh in die Küche, ich habe Hunger und da das Abendessen heute wegen dieser dummen Besprechung platzt, hab ich völlig darauf vergessen. Jetzt ist es schon halb zehn, wenn du willst kannst du mich gerne begleiten." Ein einladendes Lächeln erschien auf Vegetas Lippen und der junge Dämon stand nickend auf:„ Klar, nur, wieso lässt du dir nichts bringen, ich meine du könntest Palles oder Usok rufen." 

Der Sayajin seufzte gequält:„ Also bitte, ich kann mir mein Essen sehr gut selbst holen und vielleicht möchte ich mir ja mit Tima und den anderen unterhalten." Er sah seinen Sohn lächelnd an und deutete ihm zu folgen:„ Vielleicht hat Tyla noch was von ihren Schokokuchen, in den bist du doch so vernarrt." Tillion nickte grinsend:„ Ja klar, ich bin in alles was mit Schokolade zu tun hat vernarrt."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Das Gewitter nahm stetig an Kraft zu und seit gut zwanzig Minuten rollte ein Donner nach dem andern über die mächtige, schwarze Wolkendecke, gefolgt von grellen Blitzen, die sich über das gesamte Land zogen und mehr als nur einen Baum in Flammen setzten. Es lag etwas Seltsames in der Luft, eine eigenartige Spannung, so als würde der gesamte Planet von einem gewaltigen Strudel herumgerissen werden. Stürme fegten über die Baumwipfel hinweg, rissen das Laub mit sich und ließen die Äste nackt zurück, wenn sie diese nicht auch gleich zusammen mit diesem abrissen und mit sich zogen.

Tiere und Dämonen, sowie alle anderen magischen Wesen hatten sich in ihre Höhlen und Heimen zurückgezogen, die Wachen von Acaver, die das Pech hatten draußen positioniert worden zu sein, hatten so manche Probleme nicht von dem kräftigen Wind einfach weggeblasen zu werden, denn waren ihre Schwingen auch für den Kampf einfach perfekt, zeigten sie nun ihren Nachteil.

Im Schloss selbst herrschte Ruhe, die meisten Bewohner hatten sich bereits Schlafen gelegt, da es bereits spät nachts war und es nur noch wenige Stunden bis zum Morgen waren. Selbst der Großteil der Sklaven lag schon in seinen Quartieren, nur noch wenige erledigten missmutig und müde die restliche Arbeit, die noch anfiel, um sich danach ebenfalls auf den Weg zu ihren Betten zu machen. 

Armath, sowie einige andere Dämonen waren immer noch im Hauptsaal und diskutierten dort über weitere Vorgangsmaßnahmen wegen der Aufteilung des Landes und Einnahme weiterer Länder und Planeten, was dem König jedoch allmählich schon leid wurde und er dies die anderen Fürsten, die sich untereinander wie Halbwüchsige stritten, auch spüren ließ, da sich immer noch kein Ende nähern wollte.

Einzig und allein in der Küche herrschte noch eine ausgelassene Stimmung, Palles, Tima und die anderen feierten mit Vegeta und Tillion eine kleine private Willkommensparty für den jungen Prinzen, der jedoch eher auf den Schokokuchen fixiert war, als auf die muntere Unterhaltung. Doch auch hier legte sich allmählich der Stimmpegel, denn es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass sich auch über sie der dünne Schleier des Schlafes niederließ und so wurde es bald jeder von ihnen müde gegen diesen anzukämpfen, trotz des Lachens und süßen Weins.

Schließlich verkündete die Standuhr in der Küche mit einem lauten und dröhnenden Gongschlag, der sich durch den gesamten Raum zog, dass es soeben ein Uhr morgens geworden war. Da jetzt nur noch Vegeta, Tima und Tillion in der Küche waren (die anderen hatten sich vor zehn Minuten verdrückt, da sie Frühschicht hatten), beschlossen auch sie die kleine Runde nun doch gänzlich aufzulösen, da die Frau im Bunde in etwa vier Stunden wieder tipptopp auf der Matte stehen musste, damit das Frühstück nicht in einem Fiasko endete, wie all die Male, wo die Sklavin durch diverse Gründe verhindert gewesen war. 

Tima begleitete Vegeta noch ein Stück zu seinem Zimmer, da ihre Unterkunft auf dem Weg lag und sie so noch etwas reden konnten. Der junge Dämon hatte denselben Weg vor sich, da sein Zimmer auch auf demselben Stock wie das seiner Nanoleth lag und er sich so ebenfalls noch ein wenig an dem Gespräch beteiligen konnte, welches doch noch sehr heiter geführt wurde.

„Tja, ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht, Vegeta, und dir auch, Tillion. Seid morgen bitte unter den Gästen, ich hab heute so herrliche Pavarour (3 luftige Küchlein ) gemacht und was ist, die Hälfte des Schlosses liegt noch in den Federn um sich den Rausch auszuschlafen, den sie sich in der Nacht davor angesoffen hatte!" Die Frau mit den langen Haaren sah beide streng an und nicht nur Tillion kam sich plötzlich wie vor seiner Nano vor. Der Sayajin winkte lächelnd ab:„ Da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, Tima. Heute gab es kein Abendessen und so auch kein Saufgelage, ergo, es wird Morgen sicher mehr als die Hälfte zum Frühstück erscheinen."

Tima seufzte mit einem leisen Zweifel in ihrer Stimme:„ Wenn du nur Recht behalten magst, aber Dämonen haben es halt nicht so mit dem Frühstück, sie würden sich nur aufregen, wenn es nicht zubereitet werden würde, ob es dann gegessen wird, ist ja eine andere Sache." Die Frau wandte sich schließlich mit einem letzten Wink von ihren Freunden ab und machte sich daran einen weiteren Gang zu folgen, der nach links abbog und sie zu ihrem Quarttier bringen würde, wobei sie den beiden noch lachend zurief:„ Trotzdem, hoffe, dass du richtig liegst, Vegeta. Gute Nacht, ihr beiden."

So gingen der Nahu und der junge Prinz noch ein Stückchen miteinander, bis nun Vegeta in einen Gang einschlagen musste um zu dem Schlafgemach von sich und Armath zu gelangen. Bevor er dies aber tat, zog er seinen Sohn zuvor noch ein Stückchen zu sich runter und fuhr ihre zärtlich durch die Haare, wobei er ihn lächelnd ansah:„ Schlaf gut, Tillion." Tillion nickte lächelnd:„ Du auch, Nano, Gute Nacht." Dann trennte sich auch ihre Wege und der Sayajin ging nun leise vor sich hinsummend die restlichen 300 Meter zu seinem Schlafzimmer, wo er, nach seinem Gefühl nach, sofort ins Bett fallen würde, denn er hatte wohl doch wieder ein wenig zu viel von dem schweren und vor allem süßen Wein genommen. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass Armath schon im Zimmer auf ihn wartete, doch hatte er die Vorahnung, dass dem wohl nicht so sein würde und er konnte sich nur schwer ein enttäuschtes Seufzen verbeißen.

Das restliche Stück des Weges wurde von kleinen Glühtierchen, ähnlich Glühkäfern, beleuchtet und so hatte der Sayajin kein Problem damit etwas zu sehen. Anfangs, als er hier neu gewesen war, hatte er sich unwohl gefühlt, wenn er das Stück allein gegangen war, denn auch wenn der Gang breit und übersichtlich war, war er doch auch etwas düster. Im Moment jedoch schenkte der Mann diesem Gedanken keine Aufmerksamkeit sondern sinnte danach, wie er Armath wohl am nächsten Morgen davon überzeugen konnte, natürlich nur wenn das Wetter besser war, einen kleinen Regenspaziergang zu machen, denn er wollte unbedingt ein wenig an die frische Luft mit dem König, da auch ein Spaziergang im Regen ziemlich anreizend sein konnte.

Der Sayajin war so in seinen Überlegungen vertieft, dass er nicht mehr stoppen konnte, als plötzlich jemand vor ihm auftauchte und er gegen diesen stieß. Überrascht und erschrocken taumelte der Mann etwas zurück und sah verwirrt auf, denn er fragte sich wer außer ihm noch so spät hier rum lief, an sich war dieser Korridor nur für die Königsfamilie bestimmt, nicht einmal Wachen durften ihn betreten. Vegetas Augen weiteten sich, als er in ein bekanntes Gesicht blickte und er spürte wie jegliche Farbe aus ihm verschwand.

„Vegeta?" Picollo, welcher nach seinem perplexen Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen nicht minder überrascht war den Sayajin zu sehen, wandte sich überrascht zu ihm. Viel Zeit blieb den beiden jedoch nicht zum staunen, denn einen Augenblick später wurde Vegetas Aufmerksamkeit von dem Namekianer gerissen, als eine wohlbekannte Stimme von weiter hinten zu seinem Ohr drang:„ Picollo? Alles in Ordnung?" Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen, tauchte auch schon Tenshinhan aus einem der abzweigenden Gänge auf, die zwanzig Meter von ihnen entfernt lag, und nachdem dieser den so lange verschollenen Sayajin erblickte, blieb er ebenfalls wie angewurzelt stehen und sah ihn genauso erstaunt an, wie der andere Kämpfer.

„Vegeta?" Unglauben schwang gut hörbar in der Stimme des Mannes mit, doch er zwang sich diesen zu überwinden und legte das letzte Stück zwischen ihm und seinen ehemaligen Kampfkollegen zurück, wobei er seine Umgebung nicht aus den Augen zu lassen schien. Tenshinhan blieb kurz vor dem Sayajin und dem Namekianer stehen, er sah Vegeta noch immer verblüfft an, wirkte dabei aber auch besorgt, das Erscheinungsbild des Kämpfers hatte sich seit dem er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, ziemlich gewandelt:„Vegeta, wie geht es dir?! Bist du OK?" Der Kämpfer sah seinen ehemaligen Kollegen ernst an, der Nahu konnte jedoch nicht antworten, eine völlige Fassungslosigkeit hatte von ihm Besitz genommen. „Hey, was ist, Vegeta? Ist alles OK?" Picollo klang etwas nervöser als Tenshinhan, auch er blickte sich unruhig um, ihm schien das alles hier genauso wenig zu gefallen wie dem anderen Kämpfer und der Sayajin konnte sie gut verstehen.

Plötzlich drang das hallende Geräusch von weiteren Schritten zu ihnen und Tenshinhan wandte sich lächelnd um:„ Gut, die andern kommen, sie scheinen wenigstens geschlossen hier gelandet zu sein." Nach diesen Worten stieg in Vegeta mit einem Mal eine unbekannte Übelkeit auf und er sah mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen vor sich in die Dunkelheit, von der das Geräusch der näher kommenden Kämpfer immer lauter wurde. Die anderen!? Die anderen!?!? Son-Goku!? Nein… nein, das kann doch nicht passieren… verdammt, er darf mich doch so nicht sehen… Der Sayajin spürte wie sich sein Körper anspannte und in ihm das Verlangen aufkam, sich einfach umzudrehen und wegzurennen, allerdings war es da schon zu spät.

Vegetas Magen krampfte sich zusammen und eine unsichtbare Macht schnurrte ihn die Kehle zu, denn in eben dem Moment tauchten sie aus dem Gang auf und dann waren sie auch schon bei ihnen, Yamchu, Kuririn, Son-Gohan, Son-Goten und Trunks! Aber seine Augen waren allein auf den Kämpfer ganz vorne gerichtet, der ihn einen Augenblick genauso überrascht darüber schien ihn zu erblicken wie die anderen, die Überraschung wich jedoch schnell und ein Ausdruck der, wie der Nahu teils erfreut, teils beschämt feststellte, Erleichterung machte sich auf dessen Gesicht breit. Ein seltsam vertrautes Lächeln empfing den kleineren Sayajin und Vegeta wurde ganz schwindelig, denn nur ein Gedanke füllte seinen Kopf aus: Son-Goku ist da! Er ist wirklich da, hier auf diesem Planeten!

„Vegeta!" Der jüngere Sayajin war kurz vor seinen so lange verschollenen Freund zu stehen gekommen und sah ihn strahlend an, allerdings zügelte sich die Freude und er wurde sofort wieder ernst, als er das beinahe entsetzte Gesicht des anderen bemerkte. „Vegeta, was hast du?" Son-Goku wirkte sehr besorgt, er fühlte, dass es dem anderen nicht gut ging, doch wurde er im selben Moment zur Seite geschoben und der lavendelhaarfarbene Kopf eines, um die 30 Jahre alten Mannes tauchte auf, der glücklich lachte:„ Dad!!!" Trunks trat vor und wollte seinen Vater umarmen, wohl bewusst, dass dieser ihn dafür wahrscheinlich eine scheuern würde, doch als der Sayajin entsetzt zurückwich sah ihn auch der jüngere Kämpfer verwundert an und versuchte zu erklären:„ Dad, ich bin's, Trunks."

Vegeta machte einen Schritt zurück, unbewusst begann er seinen Kopf zu schütteln und keuchte scharf auf, er konnte sich nur mit größten Willen die Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen zu sammeln begannen zurückhalten. Er keuchte erneut auf und biss seine Zähne fest zusammen, sein Kopf schien mit einem Mal zu bersten: Das alles ist einfach grauenhaft… Sie sind da…. Sie sind da!!! Hier, wo ich schwach und schmutzig bin… jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr weg kann… Er wischte sich wütend und energisch über die Augen, als die ersten Tränen ihren Weg über sein Gesicht suchen und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür.

„Vegeta!?" Son-Goku trat besorgt auf seinen Freund zu und berührte ihn vorsichtig am Arm, er hatte keinen Schimmer, was das bedeutete, was in Vegeta vorging oder was mit diesem passiert war, er spürte nur, wie dieses Verhalten unglaubliche Sorgen um seinen Freund in ihm hervorrief. Er sah aber schnell ein, dass es ein Fehler war, diesen zu berühren, denn mit der Berührung keimte Panik in dem ehemaligen Kämpfer dieser Gruppe auf und ehe Vegeta selbst irgendwas dagegen tun konnte schrie er auf, denn in ihm kam in gleichen Moment die entsetzliche Befürchtung hoch, dass der andere dadurch all den Schmutz in ihm spüren oder sehen könnte, und so versuchte er dessen Hand weg zuschlagen, was ihn jedoch nicht gelang. Erschrocken sah ihn sein Artgenosse an, doch blickte er im selben Moment auf, an Vegeta vorbei, wie auch die anderen Kämpfer und der Nahu wusste schon, dass er einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Der Nahu sah sich nun ebenfalls um und erblickte, wie befürchtet, Armath und Horsos, sowie Sarik, welche alle drei völlig konsterniert auf die Szene, die sich vor ihnen abspielte, blickten. Vegeta konnte sehen wie die Augen des Königs auf ihn haften blieben, er konnte spüren, dass diese auf der Hand des anderen, welche immer noch seinen Arm festhielt, ruhten, und dass genau in diesem Moment ein schrecklicher Irrtum seinen Lauf nahm. Armath hatte sicher seinen Schrei gehört und nun glaubte er sicher, dass...

„Armath, n..." Doch Vegeta kam nicht zu seiner Erklärung, der Dämon war mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf den anderen Sayajin gestürzt, hatte diesen mit einem wuchtigen Fausthieb gegen die Wand gepresst und schlug nun wütend auf ihn ein. Natürlich griff Rest der Gruppe Z in den Kampf ein, da sie ihrem Freund helfen wollten, nicht wissend, dass sie alles damit nur noch schlimmer machten! Ein grelles Licht erleuchtete den Gang, als die Energieauren um die einzelnen Kämpfer erschienen und sie sich auf Armath stürzten. Weit kamen sie aber nicht, denn sie wurden schon vorher von Horsos und Sarik abgefangen und hatten nun ihrerseits genug mit diesen zwei gigantischen Wesen zu tun hatten.

Yamchu, Kuririn und Trunks versuchten Sarik irgendwie in Griff zu bekommen, der zwar einige Probleme mit ihnen hatte, aber noch keineswegs am verlieren war. Horsos hatte sich auf Son-Goten gestürzt und sich in seinem Arm verbissen, wodurch der Mann schmerzhaft aufschrie, denn die scharfen Zähne drohten durch den Kieferdruck seinen Arm abzutrennen und Son-Gohan hatte alle Mühe den Dämonen von seinem Bruder los zubekommen. Picollo half Son-Goku, der nur knapp Armaths scharfen Zähnen entgangen waren, dafür aber seine Krallen zu spüren bekommen hatte, da nun tiefe Schnitte an seinem linken Arm prägten.

Picollo schlug den Dämonen, der selbst ihn um das doppelte überragte hart gegen den Schädel, bekam dafür aber den sehnigen Schwanz von diesem gegen den Brustkorb geschlagen und wurde rücklings nach hinten gegen die Wand geschleudert, in dessen harten Gestein er eine tiefe Kerbe hinterließ. Der benommene Namekianer konnte gerade noch von Kuririn weggezogen werden, als Sarik seine Krallen dort zentimetertief in den Stein versenkte, wo kurz zuvor noch Picollos Kopf gewesen war. Dafür bekam dieser von Yamchu eine Energiekugel gegen die Flanke und heulte schmerzlich auf, als ihn das Geschoss traf.

Horsos hörte den Schrei seines Bruders, ließ den mittlerweile vor Schmerzen von fast ohnmächtigen Son-Goten los und stürzte sich auf Yamchu, jedoch erreichte er diesen nicht, da Tenshinhan ihn vorher einen Tritt gegen die Seite verpasste und so etwas wegdrängte. Der Dämon, welcher nun wirklich wütend war, wandte sich um und bohrte eines seiner Hörner in Tenshinhans Arm, wodurch dieser nun ebenfalls scharf aufgellte. Das mächtige Wesen bekam dafür einen Harten Faustschlag gegen Schädel gedonnert und taumelte überrascht zurück, während Son-Gohan erneut auf ihn eindrosch.

Inzwischen hatte auch Son-Goku einige Probleme damit den riesigen weißen Dämonen auszuweichen, trotz der Tatsache dass er schon zu Super Sayajin 2 aufgepowert war. Der Sayajin hatte nicht mal Gelegenheit zu sprechen, denn Armath ließ ihm keine Zeit dazu, der König wollte ihn töten oder zumindest außer Gefecht setzen, das spürte der Kämpfer und wollte gerade dazu ansetzen ihm ein Kamehameha entgegenzuschleudern, als er in einem unachtsamen Moment, den der König blitzschnell für sich nutzte, den muskulösen und schnellen Schwanz gegen seine Schläfe geschleudert bekam und gegen die Wand krachte. Ihm war klar, dass er nun einen erheblichen Fehler gemacht hatte, den er nun schlimmstenfalls mit seinem Leben zahlte, aber das konnte er nicht zulassen, er hatte Vegeta jetzt gerade erst wieder gefunden!!!

Doch aus dem Plan, nun zu Super Sayajin 5 aufzupowern wurde nichts, denn nachdem er eigentlich mit einen harten Schlag oder etwas dergleichen gerechnet hatte und nicht passiert war, hob er seinen Kopf und seine Augen erblickten den Rücken des andern Sayajins, der sich vor ihn hingestellt hatte und ihn mit seinem Körper deckte. Armath hatte ebenfalls angehalten, seine Faust war nur wenige Millimeter vor dem Brustkorb seines Gefährten gestoppt und der Dämon wirkte mehr als verwirrt und wütend.

Auch die anderen hatten aufgehört aufeinander einzudreschen und sahen überrascht zu Vegeta, der immer noch vor dem weißen König stand, wobei sein gesamter Köper den Eindruck machte wie Espenlaub zu zittern, und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen entgegenstarrte. „Was soll das, Vegeta!? Geh zu Seite!!!" Der Zorn und die Kampfeslust waren in der Stimme des Dämonen nicht zu überhören und wirklich nur der bebende Sayajin schien ihn davon abzuhalten den andern in Stücke zu reißen.

Vegeta, welcher zunächst nur völlig neben sich dem ganzen Spektakel gefolgt war, wurde mit einem Schlag aus seiner Trance rausgerissen, als Son-Goku mit einem harten Hieb gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und Armath sich auf diesen stürzen wollte. Automatisch, völlig selbstverständlich, hatte er sich vor den anderen Sayajin gestellt um ihn zu schützen und plötzlich fühlte er sich so schrecklich schwach, dass er Angst hatte jeden Moment umzukippen.

„Vegeta, geh aus dem Weg!!!" Der Dämon knurrte wütend und Son-Goku beobachtete, wie sein Freund unter den Worten zusammenzuckte und noch mehr zu zittern begann. Was soll das alles!? Was hat das zu bedeuten!? Der Kämpfer konnte sich daraus keinen Reim machen, anscheinend genauso wenig wie dieser gigantische, weiße Dämon einen Meter vor ihm.

„...Kakarott..." Verwundert sah Armath seinen Gefährten an, nachdem er dessen heisere, leise Stimmer vernommen hatte, und fragte verwirrt:„ Was!?" Auch die anderen Dämonen schienen plötzlich hellhörig geworden zu sein, denn sie ließen die restlichen Kämpfer plötzlich links liegen ohne sie weiter zu beachten. 

Mit einem Mal wurde Vegeta die ganze schreckliche Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Situation bewusst, es war ein grausiges Spiel, sie waren endlich da und er konnte ihnen nun nicht mehr folgen, niemals, da er nun ein Teil dieser Welt geworden war. Er schloss seine Augen, die Tränen, die nun langsam an Zahl zunahmen, zogen sich über sein müdes Gesicht und er wimmerte schließlich kaum hörbar:„... das ist... Kakarott..." Er hatte Angst, schreckliche Angst, und er schämte sich, er fühlte sich so dreckig und lächerlich…

Armath schien einen Moment nicht zu begreifen was dieser meinte, wandte sich jedoch dann an den, noch immer am Boden sitzenden Sayajin und plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass dieser wirklich wie der Mann aussah, den der Nahu immer und immer wieder zeichnete!

„Vegeta, was soll..." Son-Goku kam nicht weiter, der andere Sayajin hatte sich kurz zu ihm umgewandt, wo er ihn mit einer unglaublichen Verzweiflung angesehen hatte und war dann einfach ohne ein Wort der Erklärung weggerannt, den Weg zurück, aus dem Armath und seine zwei Brüder gekommen waren. 

Vegeta wollte einfach nur weg!!! Sich verstecken, einfach verschwinden!!!

Der Nahu wusste später nicht mehr wie er zu Tima gekommen war und was im Rest der Nacht passiert war, er wusste nur, dass er die ganze Nacht in einem unruhigen Trau, gefangen war, aus dem er einfach kein entkommen gab.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Regengetropfe waren das erste Geräusch, das der erschöpfte und verschwitzte Mann wahrnahm, nachdem er endlich aus dem Labyrinth voller Alpträumen aufgewacht war. Sein Kopf schmerzte und im ersten Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn jemand versuchte seinen Magen den Hals hoch zudrücken. Was war passiert, warum fühlte er sich so unglaublich schrecklich!? Vegeta öffnete seine Augen, die er sofort wieder schmerzend zusammenkniff und leise keuchte, als ein scharfer Stich durch seinen Kopf zuckte.

„Shhh, bleib liegen." Ich seufzte leise und strich den Mann beruhigend über seine heiße Stirn, brachte ihn jedoch nur dazu kläglich in Tränen ausbrach, anscheinend war sein Gedächtnis sofort wieder eingesetzt. Behutsam versuchte in ihn zu beruhigen, er war noch so aufgelöst und durcheinander wie zuvor:„ Hey, Vegeta, es ist alles OK. Deinen Freunden geht es gut, Tyra versorgt sie in der Küche gerade mit Frühstück." Als ich Vegeta entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, wusste ich, dass ich mir das besser hätte sparen sollen.

„Nein! Sie dürfen nicht... ich will nicht, dass sie wissen..." Winselnd zog er die Decke über seinen Kopf und begann noch stärker zu weinen. Ich seufzte leise, denn ich verstand ihn, ich konnte mir vorstellen, was in ihm vorging, doch gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass er einen Fehler machte, den er früher oder später bereuen würde. Vorsichtig zog ich die Decke wieder zurück, der Mann leistete keinen Widerstand, sondern schien nur verzweifelt versuchen wieder Herr über seine aufgewühlten Gefühle zu werden.

„Vegeta, niemand sagt ihnen was, sie essen nur ein wenig, mehr nicht. Keiner wird ihnen etwas sagen, wenn du nicht willst." Zärtlich begann ich den Nacken des Weinenden zu kraulen und versuchte ihn so ein wenig das Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben. Was ich schließlich auch schaffte, denn der Mann wurde ruhiger und blieb schließlich nur erschöpft und schwer atmend liegen.

Seine Augen waren glasig und man konnte den Schmerz, der ihn gerade heimsuchte, in ihnen wieder erkennen. Er wirkte ungewöhnlich blass und hatte Fieber, so wie er es jedes Mal bekam, wenn er sich so furchtbar aufregte und sein Körper ihn dadurch zu Ruhe bringen wollte. Deshalb war es wichtig, dass er sich nun ein wenig find, denn nicht nur sein Geist hatte Schmerzen, dieser überlagerte sie gekonnt auch auf die physische Ebene und darunter hatte der Nahu nun zu leiden.

Der Sayajin lag in meinem Bett, Aramth war vorhin hier und hätte ihn in ihr Zimmer tragen wollen, doch ich hielt es für besser, dass er ihn nun hier ließ, Vegeta würde es nun nicht als tröstlich empfinden, wenn er neben dem König aufwachen würde, es würde ihm höchstens noch mehr aufregen. Als er vorige Nacht, kurz nachdem wir uns getrennt hatten, so außer sich und verzweifelt zu mir gekommen war, hatte ich am Anfang nicht begriffen, was passiert sein könnte, denn zuvor war es dem Sayajin noch sehr gut gegangen, so dass dieses Verhalten gar nicht zu ihm gepasst hatte.

„Beruhig dich, es ist alles OK, niemand wird etwas tun, was dich verletzt, Vegeta." Sanft begann ich mit einem feuchten, kühlen Tuch die Stirn des anderen, welche mit kleinen Schweißperlen überzogen war, abzutupfen und seufzte innerlich, als dieser gepresst schluchzte und seine Augen schloss. Es war viel für ihn gewesen, dass seine Freunde so plötzlich aufgetaucht waren, um ehrlich zu sein war ich selbst völlig verblüfft gewesen, dass diese hier waren, da dies normalerweise unmöglich war. Auch dieser andere Sayajin, Kakarott, war hier, er hatte tatsächlich so viel Charisma wie Vegeta es beschrieben hatte und war mir von Anfang an gleich sympathisch gewesen.

Dieser machte sich sehr große Sorgen um den Nahu, er hatte unbedingt zu ihm wollen, aber das konnte ich nicht zulassen, er hätte diesen nur noch mehr aufgebracht und außerdem hatte es der König verboten, was ich als kein gutes Omen auffasste. So saß dieser und auch die anderen Männer gerade in der Küche unten und aßen, Surok und die anderen waren ganz aus dem Häuschen, es ist ihnen nicht zu verübeln, schließlich kommt es nicht alle Tage vor, dass hier jemand von einem anderen Universum reinkommt und dabei den Schicksal entgeht ein Sklave zu werden.

Das Thema bereitete mir Kopfschmerzen, wenn Vegeta jetzt schon so verzweifelt reagierte, was würde dann erst passieren, wenn seine Freunde erfahren würden, dass er selbst das Schicksal von uns geteilt hatte, etwas, was für ihn von Beginn an ungemein erniedrigend war. Ich hoffte, dass diese ihm da helfen konnten, denn ich konnte mich noch gut daran erinnern was für ein stures, uneinsichtiges und unbeugsames Wesen er einst besaß und verloren hatte, das würde Kakarott und diesen anderen auch nicht verborgen bleiben und genau davor fürchtete sich der Sayajin so sehr. Er hatte Angst, dass sie ihn verstoßen würden, er war noch immer so verletzt...

„Sie sollen wieder gehen..." Überrascht hob ich meinen Blick und sah zu dem anderen, welcher erneut verbissen gegen die Tränen ankämpfte, jedoch dabei nur wenig Erfolg hatte, seine Verzweiflung war direkt zu spüren. Vorsichtig schob ich meine Hand unter das heiße Gesicht und hob es etwas an, dann beugte ich mich vor, so dass meine Stirn auf die des anderen ruhte und sprach beruhigend:„Vegeta, sag so etwas nicht, du hast dir doch so gewünscht, dass sie kommen würden. Hab keine Angst, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es verstehen werden." Tröstend begann ich erneut den Nacken des anderen zu kraulen, welcher verzweifelt aufkeuchte, sich dann jedoch wieder etwas fing. Zu meiner Überraschung war er kurz darauf sofort in einen ruhigeren Schlaf gesunken, nachdem ich ihn ein wenig Schlaftee eingeflößt hatte.

Nun würde eine schwere Zeit für meinen Freund beginnen, nicht nur die Neuankömmlinge, sondern auch Armath bereiteten mir Sorgen. Der König war zwar einsichtig und liebte Vegeta über alles, aber er würde ihn nie freiwillig gehen lassen, das war eine traurige Sicherheit. Seufzend stand ich auf und holte frisches, kaltes Wasser um der heißen Stirn des anderen erneut etwas Kühlung und Linderung zu verschaffen. Es würde für uns alle eine harte Zeit werden.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

„Ähm... das... das ist Suppe?" Kuririn zog, nach einiger Überwindungskraft, seinen Löffel durch dieses dickflüssige, graue Etwas und merkte wie ihm schlecht wurde, als diese Masse dadurch einen schmatzenden Laut von sich gab. TOCK!!!! Der kleinere Mann wäre beinahe vom Sessel gefallen, als plötzlich eine Faust hart neben seinem Teller auf dem Tisch landete, wodurch das Geschirr beinahe drei Zentimeter über die Tischfläche gehoben wurde, und sich seine Nackenhärchen aufstellten, als er neben sich blickte.

„Du musst es ja nicht Essen, Gnom!!!" Tullom, der den Menschen vor seinem inneren Auge gerade zu Schaschlik verarbeitete und gefährlich anfunkelte, wurde einfach von Tyra zur Seite geschupst, welche das Teller voller Etwas nahm und Kuririn lächelnd zuzwinkerte:„ Nimm's ihm nicht übel, er ist heikel wenn es um seine Kochkünste geht." Die Frau wandte sich ab um ein etwas annehmbareres Gericht zu holen und ignorierte den großen Sklaven der ihr wütend nachschimpfte.

Die Kämpfer, welche an einem der mehreren Küchentische Platz genommen hatte und nun verschiedene Speisen aßen, welche bis auf Tulloms Beigabe, eigentlich sehr gut schmeckten, wirkten immer noch etwas verwirrt und verwundert, denn all das hier kam ihnen sehr nach wie vor sehr seltsam vor, schon allein weil niemand ihnen ihre Fragen beantwortet wollte und sie einfach hier abgespeist wurden.

Am schwersten fiel es Son-Goku einfach Nichts zu tun und abzuwarten, er wollte nach Vegeta sehen, eigentlich hätte er sich längst zu ihm teleportieren können, aber er vertraute der Frau, welche sie vorhin hierher gebracht hatte, sie schien sich auch wirkliche Sorgen um den anderen Sayajin zu machen und mit dieser Tatsache stieg auch seine Neugier, denn er konnte sich das unnatürliche Verhalten seines Freundes von vorhin noch immer nicht erklären. Vegeta hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als würde er sich freuen sie wieder zusehen, er hatte im Gegenteil richtig entsetzt gewirkt, aber was dem Kämpfer noch mehr beunruhigte war, dass der Mann in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Er hatte tatsächlich geweint, dass hatte der andere Sayajin niemals getan, zumindest nicht so!

In Gedanken vertieft schob sich der schwarzhaarige Kämpfer ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund und kaute nachdenklich drauf rum, er konnte sich so manches nicht erklären, obwohl er eigentlich erhofft hatte, dass er hier nun die Antworten auf die Fragen bekommen würde, die ihn über die letzten 27 Jahre gequält hatten. Aber zumindest war es ein Trost, dass er Vegeta endlich gefunden hatte, er hatte eigentlich schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt diesen jemals wieder zu sehen.

„Was meinst du, was hat das alles hier zu bedeuten?" Son-Goku sah auf zu Picollo, welcher seine Arme verschränkt hatte und ihn ernst entgegenblickte. Dem Namekianer war das alles hier ungeheuer, allein schon wegen dieser mächtigen Wesen, die sie vorhin beinahe zerfetzt hätten, wäre Vegeta nicht eingeschritten. Ihm kam hier alles nicht minder Spanisch vor als dem Sayajin oder den anderen, doch irgendwie hatte er jetzt schon das Gefühl, dass diese „Rettungsaktion" nicht so schnell zu Ende geführt werden konnte, wie sie es sich eigentlich erhofft hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht, offen gesagt hab ich nicht mit so einer Reaktion von Vegeta gerechnet." Besorgnis sprach aus den schwarzen Opalen des jüngeren Sayajins und er fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare, er wollte am liebsten zu dem andern, schauen ob es ihn gut ging, irgendetwas tun, nur nicht einfach so dasitzen und Löcher in die Luft starren.

Tenshinhan, der Yamchu eine Weile zugesehen hatte, wie dieser vergeblich versuchte sich mit diesem Mann, er meinte, dass das Mädchen ihn vorhin Telev genannt hatte, zu unterhalten ( was jedoch irgendwie auf der Strecke blieb und den Sklaven zutiefst entsetzte, da er bis jetzt noch keinem lebenden Wesen begegnet war, dem es nicht möglich war einen kleinen Plausch mit ihm zu führen ) meldete sich nun ebenfalls zu Wort und wirkte nicht weniger unruhig:„ Er scheint große Angst vor diesen Wesen gehabt zu haben, er war leichenblass und hat gezittert wie Espenlaub. Sie scheinen ihm irgendetwas angetan zu haben, vielleicht..."

„… ist er auch so ein Dienstbote wie diese Leute da!" Alle wandten sich überrascht zu Son-Gohan, der nur auf die Sklaven nickte, die eiligst hin und her liefen und herumwerkelten um das Mittagessen noch rechtzeitig hinzubekommen. Jeder sah einen Moment stumm auf diese, die ebenfalls immer wieder interessierte Blicke auf sie warfen, und niemanden schien der Gedanke des Mannes sonderlich zu gefallen, denn sie wusste, dass ihr ehemaliger Kampfkollege diese erniedrigende Arbeit, so wie er das immer bezeichnet hatte, niemals freiwillige gemacht haben würde.

Eine Stimme meldete sich hinter Trunks, der ein wenig blass wirkte und sich überrascht umdrehte als er hörte:„ Ich muss euch enttäuschen, wir sind keine Dienstboten, wir sind Sklaven." Auf Palles, der soeben wieder von dem Speisesaal zurückgekehrt war, waren nun alle Augenpaare gerichtet und Son-Goten sprach am ehesten aus, was jedem auf der Zunge lag:„ Wie bitte?" Der große Mann mit den kastanienbraunen Haaren lächelte freundlich und erklärte:„ Ihr dürft euch nicht vorstellen, dass wir „freien" Mitarbeiter wären, wir sind Sklaven, wir gehören den Herrn."

Für geschlagene zehn Sekunden schien jeder an dem soeben gehörten herumkauen zu müssen, bevor sie es verdauen konnte und Picollo, welcher am schnellsten damit war, fragte knurrend:„ Was soll das heißen, ihr gehört den „Herrn"?" Sie wussten alle jetzt schon, dass ihnen die Antwort nicht gefallen würde, allein schon deswegen, weil sie eine schlimme Vorahnung hatten. 

Der Sklave lächelte jedoch ruhig und sprach:„ Ihr habt Armath und zwei weitere der Königsfamilie gestern schon kennen gelernt, unter schlechten Umständen wie ich leider sagen muss, aber diese sind jedenfalls unsere Herrn, dieses Schloss wird von dem Dämonen der Königsfamilie geführt und wir sind dessen „Eigentümer", wenn man es so ausdrücken darf."

Kein Funken Verständnis sprach aus irgendeinen der Augen, die auf ihm gerichtet waren, doch er blieb ruhig, er hatte dies erwartet, diejenigen, die das nicht kannte, reagieren immer so, Vegeta und sogar er selbst waren damals bei ihrer Ankunft keine Ausnahme gewesen.

„Was meinst du damit, dass ihr ihre Eigentümer seid? Was ist das hier eigentlich!?" Trunks, der Zorn in sich auflodern fühlte, sah den Sklaven böse an, er hatte ein schlimmes Gefühl und wollte dieses auf keinem Fall begründet bekommen. Palles jedoch seufzte und ließ sich auf dem Sessel neben Yamchu nieder, von dem er ebenfalls skeptisch gemustert wurde und fuhr lächelnd fort:„ Wir sind nicht freiwillig hier... Jeden von uns hatte Mal ein „anderes" Leben... bevor wir von den Dämonen verschleppt wurden und nun hier fortan unser Dasein fristen müssen..." Schmerz trat auf das Gesicht des Mannes und jeder verspürte plötzlich auf seltsame Weise Mitleid für diesen aufkeimen, obwohl sie dessen Geschichte nicht kannten, doch Palles winkte ab, als er dies bemerkte:„ Macht euch deshalb keinen Kopf, wir haben uns damit abgefunden, überhaupt ist es hier eh nicht so schrecklich. Nur Vegeta..."

Ein Teller landete auf dem Kopf des Sklaven und zerschellte laut, der braunhaarige Mann jaulte auf und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Schädel, wandte sich jedoch im selben Moment um und blickte in die, ihn böse und warnend anfunkelnden Augen von der ehemaligen Arotavo. „Palles, geh und hilf den anderen, Usok hat gerade Probleme mit der Organisation im Speisesaal." Der Sklave verstand den Wink, nickte und verabschiedete sich lächelnd von den Neuankömmlingen, wobei er seinen schmerzenden Schädel rieb:„ Wir werden uns sowieso noch sehen, bis später." Dann verließ er die Küche und schritt zur Tat seinen Mitsklavenkollegen im Esssaal ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen, denn auch wenn Tima das jetzt nur als Ausrede genommen hatte um ihn wegzuschicken, kam es schon Mal vor, das Usok hoffnungslos überfordert mit seinem Aufgabenbereich als Organisator war.

Nun stand die Frau im Kreuzfeuer der fragenden Blicke, die eine Antwort erwarteten, sie sah ihren Kollegen einen Moment nach, um sich ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen, sie wusste, dass es schwer werden würde diesen Leuten Fragen zu beantworten, ohne dabei etwas über Dinge zu verraten, die Vegeta ihnen besser selbst erzählen sollte, aber sie konnte sie schließlich nicht für ewig hier sitzen lassen, auch wenn dies eine Methode gewesen wäre, die ihr viele Probleme erspart hätte.

„Hallo, wie geht es euch?" Tima wandte sich zu den Kämpfern um und lächelte diese ruhig an, während sie sich auf den nun freien Platz neben Yamchu setzte. Keiner schien so recht in der Stimmung für so einen Smalltalk-Versuch, aber Son-Goku übernahm das, er hatte immer schon ein Händchen dafür Dinge nicht zu eskalieren zu lassen, wenn es um Sache Freundlichkeit ging. Er erwiderte das Lächelnd, wirkte dabei aber nicht weniger ernst:„ Danke, soweit gut. Aber könnten sie uns sagen, wie es Vegeta geht und wann wir zu ihm können?"

Die Frau wirkte überrascht, ein wenig direkt der Liebe, aber na ja, er war ja schließlich ein Kämpfer, diese waren immer so direkt, zumindest am Anfang, bevor sie von einen der Fürsten zu sich gerufen worden waren, danach waren diese immer am schweigsamsten von allen ...

Die Frau mit den langen blonden Haaren seufzte leise und strich sich eine lose Strähne zurück, welche ihr störend ins Gesicht hing. So oder so konnte sie dem Thema nicht entgehen, stellte sie sich ihm halt sofort, sie sah Son-Goku und die anderen ernst an und erklärte:„ Nicht gut. Er fühlt sich schlecht weil ihr plötzlich hier seid."

„Was!? Was soll das jetzt heißen!? Wir haben die letzten zwei Jahrzehnte damit verbracht nach ihm zu suchen!" Yamchu sah sie wütend an, doch Tima hob beschwichtigend die Hand und fuhr mit fester Stimme fort:„ Das meinte ich nicht!" Sie blickte den Mann mit der Narbe auf der Wange ernst an, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Yamchu sein musste, Vegeta hatte ihr gesagt, dass dieser nicht gerade zu seinem engsten Freundeskreis zählte und die Sklavin wusste, dass dieser es den ehemaligen Kämpfer schwer machen konnte, denn der Sayajin hatte sich verändert, nur wussten es seine Freunde nicht und wenn sie sich ihm jetzt gegenüber so wie früher verhielten, war es gut möglich, dass sie ihn dadurch unabsichtlich verletzten. 

Nachdem eine kurze Pause eingekehrt war, sprach sie weiter:„ Natürlich freut sich Vegeta, dass ihr gekommen seid, glaubt mir, er hat sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als das, doch es ist für ihn nicht leicht. Dinge haben sich verändert, er hat sich verändert und er hat Angst davor, dass ihr ihn nicht mehr akzeptiert, so wie er jetzt ist." Ihre Augen wanderten erwartend von einem Gesicht zum anderen, sie suchte nach der Reaktion, leider fand sie auf den meisten nur Missdeutung, keiner schien zu verstehen, was sie meinte.

„Wie hat sich Vegeta verändert? Warum?" Die dunklen und ernsten, aber trotzdem nicht unangenehmen Augen des schwarzhaarigen Sayajins ließen Tima aus ihres Sorgen aufwachen und sie war erleichtert, dass jemand zu begreifen schien, dass der Nahu vielleicht ein anderer geworden war. Sie lächelte sanft und versuchte es irgendwie zu erklären, ohne dabei etwas von Vegetas Privatsphäre zu verletzen:„ Er hat hier viel durchmachen müssen, er ist nicht mehr so, wie er bei euch vielleicht war." Yamchu warf lachend ein:„ Also kein arroganter Schnösel mehr?" 

Die Sklavin sah ihn wütend an, sie fand es gar nicht komisch und auch Son-Goku nicht:„ Yamchu, bitte." Der Sayajin blickte ihn ernst an und der Mann deutete nur eine Entschuldigung an und ließ sich dann seufzend wieder in den Sessel zurücksinken.

„Was hat er durchgemacht? Warum ist er überhaupt hier?" Die Frau wandte sich zu dem Namekianer, der sie finster ansah, und fuhr fort:„ Ich kann das leider nicht beantworten, das ist Vegetas Sache ob er es euch erzählen wird. Warum wir allerdings hier sind ist einfach zu erklären, wir sind Sklaven der Herrn, der Dämonen, wir kochen, waschen und dienen ihnen noch in anderer Weise. Euren Freund ist das alles sehr schwer gefallen..." Wieder wurde sie durch Yamchu unterbrochen, der nur geringschätzig dem Ganzen entgegensah:„ Klar, ich bin mir sicher er hat bis dahin in seinem Leben noch nie Wäsche gewaschen."

„Yamchu!" Son-Goku warf ihn einen warnenden Blick zu, doch der Mann sah ihn wütend an:„ Was!? Jetzt haben wir ihn endlich gefunden und was ist, er sträubt sich! Wenn er so unglücklich hier ist, dann soll er verdammt noch mal kommen! Ich meine wir haben die letzten 27 Jahre nach ihm gesucht und ich finde das war lange genug, Son-Goku! Es soll sich nicht immer so verdammt stur anstellen, dauernd muss alles nach seinem Kopf gehen, wenn du mich fragst will er nur wieder im Mittelpunkt stehen! Ich bin es leid wegen ihn hin und her zu reisen und jetzt wo wir ihn endlich gefunden haben stellt er sich quer, ich meine das ist doch lächerlich, bei aller Freundschaft!" Der Kämpfer klang gereizt und wütend, Tima fragte sich wieso er so schlecht auf ihren Freund zu sprechen war, mochte er ihn wirklich so wenig?

„Halt den Mund!" Überrascht sahen alle zu der blonden Frau, welche zornig aufgesprungen war und Yamchu böse anfunkelte:„ Du weißt überhaupt nichts, also reiße dein Maul nicht so weit auf!!! Glaub mir, hättest du das durchmachen müssen was wir, was dein „Freund" durchmachen musste, würdest du nicht so große Töne spucken, ich bezweifle, dass du dann überhaupt noch in der Verfassung wärst so etwas Rücksichtsloses von dir zu geben!!!" Nicht nur die verwunderten und überraschten Augen der Fremden, sondern auch all der anderen Sklaven, die hier in der Küche gerade an der Arbeit waren, waren nun auf Tima gerichtet, welche einen Augenblick tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken rang diesen Mann einfach eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch dann besann sie sich wieder und beruhigte sich.

Die Frau seufzte schwer und hob entschuldigend die Hand:„ Es tut mir leid, verzeiht, ich vergesse, dass ihr nicht wissen könnt, was hier passiert... Ist auch egal, ich kann euch leider nichts Genaueres sagen, es liegt an Vegeta wie viel er euch erzählen möchte, wenn überhaupt. Doch muss ich euch leider mitteilen, dass euer Freund nicht mich euch gehen kann." Der lavendelhaarfarbene Mann sah sie nicht verstehend an, Trunks machte sich durch das ganze Gerede große Sorgen um seinen Vater und er spürte wie Gereiztheit in ihm hoch kroch, denn was sollte das schon wieder bedeuten:„ Was heißt das? Wieso nicht?" Der Halbsayajin fühlte sich immer unwohler, er wollte nun wirklich nicht mehr einfach hier sitzen bleiben und warten, was wohl passieren werde, er wollte zu seinem Vater, nach ihn sehen. Die Worte dieser Frau hatten ihn mehr als beunruhigt!

„Der König wird es nicht zulassen, Vegeta gehört ihm, Armath hat kein böses Wesen, nur wird er euren Freund niemals freiwillig gehen lassen." Tima wirkte beinahe selbst verzweifelt, ihr tat ihr Freund so leid, dieser hatte keine Wahl, er musste hier bleiben, es war geradezu verteufelt, dass nun, wo er sich gerade begonnen hatte einzuleben und gerade begann mit all dem Erlebten fertig zu werden, diese auftauchen mussten.

„Blödsinn, nur weil so ein dummes Vieh nicht will, dass Vegeta mit uns kommt?! Wir sind schon mit anderen Wesen fertig geworden!" Son-Goten, der die Dämonen noch gut in Erinnerung hatte, größten Teils wegen seines bandagierten Armes, sah die Frau entschlossen an, doch diese warf nur einen verächtlichen Blick auf dessen Verletzung, die nur Dank ihrer Salben jetzt halbwegs verheilt worden waren, und sprach:„ Das haben wir ja letzte Nacht gesehen. Nein, gegen Dämonen könnt ihr mit all eurer Kraft nichts anfangen, schlimmstenfalls haben sie Mittel euch diese wegzunehmen, so wie es bei Vegeta der Fall war. Oder ist euch noch nicht aufgefallen, dass er keine Kampfkraft mehr besitzt?!"

Tatsächlich wirkte Son-Goten etwas überrascht, nach den Blicken der anderen jedoch zu urteilen, schien es für diese kein Geheimnis zu sein und bevor jemand diese Debatte nochmals aufnehmen konnte, warf Son-Goku sein Wort ein:„ Können wir zu ihm?"

Einen Augenblick sah Tima ihn zögernd an, sie dachte fieberhaft nach, sie war sich nicht so sicher ob es eine gute oder eine schlechte Idee war, schließlich schüttelt sie den Kopf:„ Nein." Doch bevor der Sayajin protestieren konnte, fuhr sie fort:„ Du darfst, die anderen nicht. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn nur du ihn zunächst besuchst." Die Frau sah wie der Mann erfreut lächelte und nickte:,, Einverstanden." Die anderen schienen weniger davon zu halten, besonders Trunks schien seinen Unmut darüber nur schwer zurückzuhalten können, doch widersprachen sie nicht, sie wussten, dass Son-Goku wohl am besten von ihnen allen dafür geeignet war mit Vegeta zu sprechen, die beiden Sayajins verband schon seit jeher ein eigenes Band untereinander.

„Gut." Nickte die Sklavin ebenfalls:„ Dann folge mir."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Nach einer schier unendlich langen Zeit kann ich nun endlich das nächste Kapitel präsentieren! Es geht leider nicht schneller, im Augenblick geht es mir gesundheitlich nicht gut und auch die Schule spannt mich voll ein, dafür ist dieser Teil lang, so als kleine Entschädigung. Ich weiß nicht, ob es das nächste Mal schneller geht, bin vom zeitlichen her ziemlich unter Druck, werd aber schauen, dass ich es schneller als dieses Mal hinbekomme, ihr dürft aber nicht denken, dass ich nicht weiter schreibe, das ist und wird nicht der Fall sein.

Antworten auf die Reviews:

*Cato*: Bis auf die letzten vier Kapitel kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass nichts fehlt, da ich mir bei FF.net schwer tue die einzelnen Teile so rauf zuladen, ohne, dass Satzteile oder ganze Absätze fehlen. Ich hab die Geschichte bei mir auf den PC schon um einiges weiter, als ich sie bis jetzt auf FF.net oder sonst wo veröffentlicht habe, so fallen mir jetzt Fehler oder unpassende Stellen auf, die mich vor Monaten noch begeistert haben. Leider neige ich dazu Vegeta in meinen Geschichten, wenn er den Part des Opfers übernimmt, immer ziemlich verheult dazustellen, allerdings könnte ich mich dafür im Nachhinein ohrfeigen, da ich, wie zum Beispiel bei der Geschichte nun, die Teile (die sich jetzt ziemlich häufen) nun umschreiben muss, da ich die Einwende der Leser oder Freunde gut nachvollziehen kann, weil ich Vegeta wirklich einfach zu nah am Wasser gebaut darstelle. Deswegen dauert es auch länger, ich kann jeden zweiten Absatz völlig umschreiben, damit es vom Zusammenhang her passt und nicht eingefügt wirkt. Was Armath betrifft bin ich glücklich, endlich mal jemanden gefunden zu haben, den er sympathisch erscheint, denn eigentlich sollte der weiße Dämon den Part des vorübergehenden Helden und Retters einnehmen… aber so was kann man ja nicht lenken.

*Jay-Dee*: Wie du in diesem Kapitel sehen kannst, kommt Son-Goku auch ins Spiel und nicht nur er. Ich weiß es hat ziemlich gedauert, aber ich wollte eben keine Geschichte, in der Vegeta gerade Mal zwei Kapitel von seinen Liebsten getrennt ist und dabei nicht zu tief auf die neue und fremde Umgebung eingegangen wird, da auch dadurch die Veränderungen, die Vegeta durchmacht, erklärt werden. Ob Vegeta nun irgendwann seine Kräfte zurückkriegt und sich an gewisse Dämonen rächen kann, liegt noch in weiter Ferne, die Story dauert noch ein bisschen und zumindest jetzt sieht es noch nicht danach aus, aber man soll ja nie die Hoffnung aufgeben. (Vegeta in Siegespose zu sehen und Molloc eine Abreibung zu verpassen ist aber auch eine zu verlockende Aussicht *smile*)

*Ky*: Son-Goku ist sich der Liebe von Vegeta noch nicht bewusst, er empfindet aber etwas für seinen Kampfkameraden, was genau, wird sich aber in den nächsten Kapitel rausstellen, also ein wenig Geduld. Was Armath angeht, hatte ich auch einige Probleme damit mich zu entscheiden, ob ich die Geschichte nicht einfach so verlaufen lassen sollte, dass er und Vegeta das Hauptpaar werden, allerdings hab ich mich entgegen entscheiden, so wird es auch um einiges spannender, denn der weiße Dämon wird sich noch sehr schwer tun Son-Goku als Nebenbuhler zu akzeptieren, was aber auch verständlich ist, wenn man sich mal in seine Lage rein versetzt... aber ich sag schon wieder zu viel. *g*

Den Dreien noch mal ein ganz liebes Dankeschön, hab mich echt über die Reviews gefreut und hoffe, dass euch auch der Teil zugesagt hat. Was Reviews im Allgemeinen betrifft, bin ich ihnen nicht abgeneigt, also schreibt mir welche, möchte einfach eine Rückmeldung haben, vor allen wie Vegeta nun rüberkommt.

Na gut, das war's auch schon wieder, bis zum nächsten Kapitel, Arima^^


	29. Seeing you again

Kapitel 29: Seeing you again

„Warte..." Son-Goku drehte sich überrascht zu mir um, wir waren inzwischen schon auf demselben Stock wo mein Zimmer lag und keine 20 Meter mehr davon entfernt. Ich fuhr mir unruhig durch meine langen Haare, eine Angewohnheit, wenn ich über eine Sache geteilter Meinung war. Ich wusste, dass dieser Son-Goku Vegeta am ehesten beruhigen konnte und die Sachen, die dem Nahu in all den Jahren widerfahren waren, wahrscheinlich auch verstehen würde. Dieser Mann hatte wirklich etwas ungemein Gütiges an sich, das mir sagte, dass es kein Fehler war ihn zu seinem Freund zu bringen, doch wider dieses Wissens blieben doch kleine Zweifel in mir bestehen.

Ich konnte den Mann nicht ohne eine Vorwarnung oder zumindest ein paar Informationen zu dem Nahu schicken, Vegeta würde es selbst nicht fertig bringen dem Kämpfer etwas über das Geschehene zu erzählen und ohne dies konnte dieser ihn nicht helfen. Ich konnte mir nur mit Mühe ein bedrücktes Seufzen verkneifen, es war einfach eine extrem verzwickte Lade, denn Vegeta würde es nicht wollen, dass ich seinem Freund, bei welchem es ihm so wichtig war, was dieser über ihn dachte, etwas über seine Lage und seine Schmerzen erzähle.

„Ich muss mit dir reden." Ich war mir immer noch nicht sicher ob ich das Richtige tat, aber ich fuhr fort, es würde nur zu noch mehr Problemen führen, wenn ich den Mann ohne irgendeine Vorbereitung zu dem anderen Sayajin führen würde, das war auf jeden Fall gewiss:„ Komm, bevor du zu Vegeta gehst, solltest ich dich vorher noch ein wenig über seine Lage und dem was eigentlich mit ihm passiert ist aufklären…" Er sah mich überrascht an, wahrscheinlich hatte er nun nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass ich mich dazu bereit erklären würde nun doch etwas zu erzählen. Ich deutete ihn mir zu folgen, was er auch tat und so führte ich ihn in eines der kleineren, leerstehenden Zimmer, deren Türen hier alle paar Meter die Wände der Gänge zierten und nur dann belegt wurden, wenn Armath Gäste empfing.

Der Raum war dunkel, da die Fenster mit dickem und schwerem Stoff verhangen waren, und hatte trotz seiner Größe etwas Einengendes an sich. Dadurch, dass er wahrscheinlich schon mehrere Jahre von keiner lebenden Seele mehr betreten worden war, lag auch der Geruch von etwas Altem in der Luft, von dem man aber nicht sagen konnte, was genau es war. Ich schloss die Tür hinter uns, welche mit einem leisen Knarren folgte, denn auch wenn hier nur selten jemand außer Sklaven vorbeikamen, wollte ich doch nicht, dass jemand etwas von dieser kleinen Unterhalt mitbekam.

Dank meiner von Natur gegebenen Veranlagung auch im Dunkeln einiger Maßen gut sehen zu könne, und da ich von Vegeta wusste, dass Sayajins in etwa dieselbe Fähigkeit hatten, machte ich mir nicht die Mühe eine Kerze anzuzünden und fixierte stattdessen den Kämpfer, der sich hier in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig umblickte. Ich beobachtete den Mann mit gerunzelter Stirn, während dieser allmählich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf mich lenkte. Eigentlich wollte auch ich etwas mehr über die Beziehung zwischen diesem und dem Nahu in Erfahrung bringen, ich hab mit Vegeta öfters über Kakarott gesprochen, aber dieser hatte sich dabei immer sehr schweigsam verhalten und nie offen gelegt ob sie nun eigentlich ein Paar waren oder ob es nur eine einseitige Liebe war. So wandte ich mich nun zu dem kleinen Tisch, welcher mitten in der Staubigkeit des Raumes lag und deutete auch dem Sayajin auf einem der Sessel Platz zu nehmen.

Son-Goku hatte sein Interesse an der ziemlich verstaubten Einrichtung des Raumes bereits verloren und sah mich nun fragend an:„ Du willst also doch etwas über Vegeta erzählen?" Seine dunklen Augen suchten den Kontakt mit meinen und mir fiel dabei auf, dass sie anders waren, als auf den Bildern, die Vegeta immer von diesem gezeichnet hatte. Anscheinend hatte sich auch Kakarott verändert, denn ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass Vegeta ihn so wahrheitsgetreu wie möglich auf dem Papier wiedergegeben hatte.

Ich nickte nur leicht als Antwort und begann, ohne weiter um den heißen Brei zu reden, zu erklären, wobei ein unangenehmes Gefühl in mir Aufflackerte, genau so, wie wenn man über etwas verbotenen spricht, das einen eigentlich gar nichts angeht:„ Kakarott… verstehst du, ich denke es ist wichtig, dass du ein wenig mehr über die Zeit erfährst, die Vegeta hier verbracht hat… ich hoffe nämlich, dass du ihn dadurch besser helfen kannst, denn deine Unterstützung wird er nun brauchen, mehr als alles Andere."

Er sah mich nur ernst an, aber trotzdem hatte ich augenblicklich das Gefühl, dass er verstand auf was ich raus wollte. Für einen kleinen Moment hielt ich inne, da ich mir nicht sicher war, wie ich beginnen sollte, doch schließlich entschied ich mich für die Frage, die mir schon so lange auf der Seele lastete:„ Waren Vegeta und du zusammen, bevor er verschwand? Ich meine, ward ihr ein Paar?" Schon an den überraschten und verwunderten Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen konnte ich erkennen, dass dem nicht so gewesen war.

„Nein…" Son-Goku sah mich kurz nachdenklich an, fuhr dann aber fort:„ Vegeta und ich waren nur Freunde, er ist ein wenig kompliziert in diesen Dingen... warum fragst du das?" Der Kämpfer wirkte ruhig aber zugleich auch besorgt, irgendwie schien er doch zu wissen, warum ich gerade das angesprochen hatte. Aber ich schüttelte nur leicht meinen Kopf, ich würde darauf nachher zurückkommen, zuerst musste ich noch etwas anderes loswerden:„ Später, ich möchte dir vorher etwas mehr darüber erzählen, was dein Freund hier in den vergangenen Jahren erlebt hat und durchmachen musste." Ich zögerte einen Augenblick, meine Hand strich erneut durch meine langen Haare, irgendwie wollte mir bei der Sache nicht wohl werden, und so führt ich mit etwas gedämpfter Stimme fort:„ Dass wir hier Sklaven sind, hab ich schon erklärt und du hast es auch schon gesehen... Jedoch musst du wissen, dass unser Aufgabenbereich über die Grenzen von einfacher Haushaltsführung oder Bedienung hinausgeht. Wir müssen den Herrn auch körperlich zur Verfügung stehen… ich meine, wir müssen ihnen auch im Bett beiwohnen… verstehst du?"

Er verstand, sein entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte mir das ohne Worte, aber bevor er die eine Frage stellen konnte, nickte ich bereits:„ Ja, Vegeta auch. Für ihn war es besonders schlimm, er hat es gehasst und sich davor gefürchtet, unser ehemaliger Herr war ein wirkliches Monster, es hat ihn nahezu jede Nacht zu sich gerufen und nicht nur körperlich tief verletzt. Vegeta hat leider den Fehler begangen sich gegen Molloc, unseren früheren Besitzer, aufzulehnen, zumindest hat er es versucht und er hat die nächsten sieben Jahre darunter leiden müssen." Das unwohle Gefühl bei der Sache diesen Mann über die Vergangenheit seines Freundes aufzuklären, wollte einfach nicht verschwinden, allerdings hatte ich schon begonnen und nun zu stoppen hätte so oder so nichts gebracht.

Die stickige, abgestandene Luft bereitete mir allmählich Kopfschmerzen und das Verlangen, einen der langen Vorhänge zur Seite zu schieben und eines der großen Fenster zu öffnen, wurde immer größer in mir. Ich verwarf den Gedanken, es würde sowieso nicht mehr lange dauern bis wir den Raum wieder verlassen würden und trotz des unangenehmen Geruchs konnte ich keinen Gefallen an dieser Vorstellung finden.

„Molloc war dafür bekannt besonders grausam zu jenen seiner Sklaven zu sein, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, das heißt, dass diese am meisten zu leiden hatten… Das wirklich Schlimme war, dass er Vegeta oft mit andern Fürsten geteilt hat… sie haben Spiele mit ihm gespielt, die an Grausamkeit wirklich nichts zu wünschen übrig lassen, und sie haben sich dabei an seinen Schreien und Schmerzen belustigt und ergötzt… Son-Goku, so etwas kann sich viel zerstörender oder verletzender auf jemanden auswirken als alle Schläge, die man in einem Kampf abbekommen kann… Vegeta wurde dadurch sehr schwer verletzt, seine Seele leidet heute noch darunter, auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigen will…" Ich seufzte leise und schwieg für einige Sekunden, auch für mich war es schwer an die Zeit in Mollocs Haus zurückzudenken, ich spüre die Narben von damals heute noch, wenn ich nachts alleine in meinem Zimmer liege und in die Stille hineinlausche…

„Jedenfalls…" Ich riss mich von meinen Erinnerungen los und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Mann vor mir, der mich nun mit einen besorgten und fragenden Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen ansah:„ …gehörte Vegeta sieben Jahre zu Mollocs Haus, dann konnte er es durch Glück verlassen und lebte fortan hier, im Arcaver, dem Königshaus. Armath, der weiße Dämon mit dem du heute so einen unliebsamen Zusammenstoß hattest, hat ihn als Gefährten ausgesucht, dass heißt, dass Vegeta mit ihm einen Bund eingegangen ist, was wiederum bedeutet, dass er nur noch Armath im Bett beiwohnen muss und auch sonst nicht geschlagen oder vergewaltigt werden darf, er steht sozusagen unter dem Schutz des Königs. Dafür muss er jedoch auch seinen Teil dazu beitragen, er muss dem König sieben Söhne gebären, wenn er diese Aufgabe erledigt hat, was in ca. 400 Jahren der Fall sein wird, darf er sterben, bis dahin hält ihn ein Zauber jung, so wie all die anderen Sklaven auch. Es ist ein großer Lohn, auch wenn es makaber klingt, aber normalerweise können wir nicht sterben, unsere Seelen würden bis in alle Ewigkeiten hier gefangen blieben, fernab von all dem was wir einst geliebt haben."

Ich stoppte, ich hatte eigentlich nicht so viel auf einmal erzählen wollen, doch ich wusste, dass ich nicht die Kraft gehabt hätte noch einmal anzusetzen, schließlich war dies unser aller Schicksal und darum umso grausiger mit anzuhören, selbst wenn man es selbst erzählte.

Die schwarzen Opale, die denen von Vegeta auf seltsame Weise glichen, spiegelten

Entsetzten und Bestürzung wieder, Son-Goku schien im ersten Augenblick nicht wirklich zu wissen, ob er das alles, was er soeben von mir gehört hatte, glauben konnte bzw. wollte. Er war merklich blass geworden, sogar in dem abgedunkelten Raum konnte ich das erkennen, sein Körper wurde von einem leichten Beben heimgesucht, die Wut, die von dem Kämpfer ausging war nicht zu übersehen. Dasselbe Beben lag auch in seiner Stimme als er fragte:„ Wo ist er?" Ich sah ihn ruhig an, ich war ein wenig erleichtert, dass dieser ihn immer noch sehen wollte und sich nicht von ihm abwandte, auch wenn ich mir diesbezüglich keine wirklich große Sorgen hatte, Son-Goku wirkte dazu einfach zu stark. In seinen Worten schwang allein Sorge und Schmerz, die er für seinen Freund empfand, mit.

„In meinem Quarttier, er schläft. Es geht im sehr schlecht, Kakarott. Er fürchtet sich davor vor euch und besonders vor dich zu treten, er schämt sich... aber gleichzeitig will er deine Nähe, er hat dich nie vergessen…" Ich zögerte einen Moment und setzte dann leise hinzu:„ Er liebt dich." Wieder trat Verwirrung und beinahe Ungläubigkeit in die schwarzen Opale, doch der Sayajin nickte nur leicht, anscheinend hatte auch er schon so eine Ahnung wegen den Gefühlen seines Freundes gehabt oder vielleicht hegte sogar er selbst solche für den anderen.

„Ich bringe dich zu ihm, denn ich denke, dass du ihm wirklich helfen kannst. Du musst wissen, dass er sich nach dir gesehnt hat, seit er hier vor beinahe drei Jahrzehnten aufgewacht ist, du warst in all den Jahren sein einziges Licht und wegen dir hat er bis jetzt überlebt, sei dir dem bitte bewusst, es ist sehr wichtig, wie du dich ihm gegenüber nun verhältst. Er ist nicht mehr so wie du ihn gekannt hast und genau deswegen schämt er sich und ist sich selbst gegenüber so unsicher, er möchte es nicht wahrhaben, auch wenn er es sich schon vor langer Zeit eingestehen musste… Ich habe mit ihm die letzten 27 Jahre verbracht, ich weiß davon, dass er einst ein starker und ziemlich arroganter Kämpfer gewesen ist, aber nun hat er keine Kraft, die ihm das Privileg erteilt so etwas zu sein. Er hat viel durchgemacht, Kakarott… oder Son-Goku, er ist einfach nur müde… und hat Angst, besonders davor, wie du auf ihn reagieren wirst, ich bitte dich, sei rücksichtsvoll, ich weiß von Vegeta selbst, dass du einen sehr guten Charakter besitzt, sei also bitte vorsichtig." Erneut blickte ich den Mann tief in die Augen, las die Besorgnis und den Wunsch zu helfen, ich hoffte wirklich, dass dieser dazu auch im Stande sein würde.

„Gut, komm, ich denke du hast lang genug gewartet." Ich lächelte freundlich und empfing ebenfalls ein Lächeln, jedoch um einiges weniger herzlich als zuvor und von Sorgen niedergedrückt. So verließen wir den Raum und ich brachte ihn schlussendlich zu dem anderen Sayajin, der noch tief schlief.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Es war das leise Tosen des Sturmes zu hören, der noch immer so wild wie zuvor über das Land fegte und einen grellen Blitz nach den anderen über den Himmel jagte. Der Regen hatte seit Stunden schon nicht nachgelassen, sondern im Gegenteil sogar zugenommen und trieb die Flüsse über ihre Ufer und brachte die Teiche zum überquellen. Tiere suchten, ebenso wie alle anderen Wesen, einen Unterschlupf vor dem kalten Nass um diesem zu entgehen, doch wurde ihre Suche nur selten mit Erfolg belohnt, da der kalte Regen wirklich überall durchzudringen schien.

Son-Goku stand ruhig vor dem Bett, auf welchem sein Freund und ehemaliger Kampfpartner zusammengekauert lag und in einem unruhigen Schlaf gefangen war. Die Sklavin hatte ihn soeben allein gelassen und war gegangen, jetzt stand er nicht wissend was er tun sollte vor dem Prinzen seiner Rasse und fühlte neben der großen Sorge auch Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen.

Das soeben Gehörte hatte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen weit übertroffen, es tat ihm weh, dass er den anderen erst jetzt gefunden hatte… dass dieser so viel durchmachen musste… dass er ihn damals allein gelassen hatte… dass er nicht mit ihm gegangen war... Natürlich waren das unsinnige Gedanken, er hatte unermüdlich nach ihm gesucht, hatte dadurch sogar mehr als einen Streit mit Freunden und Familie durchlebt, und doch fühlte er sich schuldig. Sein Geist konnte das alles noch immer nicht richtig begreifen, teilweise war ihm im Moment nur klar, dass Vegeta Schreckliches angetan und dass dieser dadurch schwer verletzt worden war. Die Einzelheiten, die doch eher spärlich ausgefallen waren, konnte er im Augenblick nicht alle einander zuordnen, er nahm sich dazu auch nicht die Zeit, denn in seinem Kopf drehte sich in diesem Moment alles nur um eines: Vegeta hatte hier Furchtbares durchmachen müssen, der stolze Prinz war geschlagen, erniedrigt und sogar vergewaltigt worden... ein unvorstellbarer Gedanke.

Jedoch bezweifelte er, dass die Frau ihn belogen hatte, dies erklärte auf jeden Fall das seltsame Verhalten des anderen Sayajins und dessen fehlende Stärke. Son-Goku schluckte schwer und sah mit besorgten und unsicheren Blick zu seinem Freund. Er hatte Angst, wirkliche Angst, er hatte mit dem nicht gerechnet, er hatte sich schon mit dem Gedanken auseinander gesetzt, dass der andere Sayajin irgendwo gegen seinen Willen festgehalten wurde, aber das es so schlimm war, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten, denn schließlich war Vegeta… er war einfach Vegeta, ein unglaublich sturer und unnachgiebiger Kämpfer, bei dem allein der Gedanke, dass dieser so erniedrigt und misshandelt werden könnte abstrus und beinahe lächerlich war.

Ein gepresstes Keuchen riss den Mann aus dem Sumpf an Gedanken, in dem er soeben noch versunken war und ließ ihn erneut zu dem anderen Sayajin blicken, der sich unruhig gedreht hatte, so dass er nun auf der anderen Seite lag. Irgendwas in Son-Goku sagte ihn, dass dieser seine Gegenwart spürte und langsam, beinahe zögernd ging der jüngere Kämpfer auf seinen Freund zu, der nun zu ihm gewandt dalag und leise keuchte, und ließ sich schließlich neben diesem auf den Bettrand nieder.

Seine Augen ruhten auf dem blassen Gesicht, welches in der Dunkelheit erschöpft und müde wirkte, Vegeta schien selbst im Schlaf von etwas geplagt zu werden, von dem sein ehemaliger Kampfkamerad mit einer grausigen Sicherheit zu wissen glaubte was es war, von dem dieser aber noch keine leise Vorstellung der Ausmaße hatte. Der sitzende Sayajin spürte, wie das Unbehagen den anderen so zu sehen in einen spürbaren Schmerz in seiner Brust umschlug, denn sein Freund wirkte so gebrochen und schwach, so anders als früher. Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf die heiße, fiebrige Wange und hörte überrascht, wie Vegeta durch die leichte Berührung scharf aufkeuchte und ein gepresstes Winseln von sich gab.

Besorgt über diese Reaktion, wollte Son-Goku seine Hand zurückziehen, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er den anderen dadurch vielleicht weh tat, aber dann spürte er dessen Hand auf seiner, wie diese sich an ihm klammerte, so als würde der schlafende Mann verzweifelt versuchen ihn festzuhalten. Der jüngere Kämpfer sah den anderen besorgt an und ließ seine Hand wo sie war, was den anderen etwas beruhigte, denn dieser begann sich durch diese Berührung zu entspannen und sein Körper schien instinktiv zu spüren wer der andere Sayajin war.

„...Kakarott..." Die von dem vorigen Weinen noch leicht geschwollenen Augen öffneten sich und Vegeta erstarrte augenblicklich, als seine schwarzen Opale auf Son-Goku trafen. Sein gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich und begann von einem Augenblick auf den anderen von einem merklichen Zittern heimgesucht zu werden. Auf dem blassen, müde wirkenden Gesicht zeichneten sich erneut die gleiche Fassungslosigkeit und der gleiche Schmerz wie zuvor bei ihren ersten Zusammentreffen ab.

Die Fassungslosigkeit verschwand jedoch schnell und wurde von dem Ausdruck nackter Angst ersetzt, welche mit einen Ruck durch den Körper des kleineren Sayajins zu fahren schien. Es war die Furcht davor verstoßen zu werden, Furcht vor seiner Reaktion, die aus den dunklen Augen sprach, aber gleichzeitig erschien auch eine Sehnsucht in ihnen, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde anzuwachsen schien.

Vegeta schluchzte gepresst auf und wusste im nächsten Moment nicht wie es dazu kam, dass sich seine Arme um den anderen schlangen und er mit einem Mal diesem verzweifelten Bedürfnis nach Halt nachgab. Sein Körper wurde von einem Beben unbarmherzig heimgesucht, das von seinem zitternden Schultern ausging. Die Muskeln seines Kiefers schmerzten, da er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen das anwachsende Gefühl, diesem peinlichen, schwachen Drang nachzugeben, niederkämpfen wollte. Er hatte sein heißes Gesicht gegen den festen Bauch des anderen gepresst, inhalierte dessen Geruch und versuchte sich dessen Nähe so nahe wie möglich zu bringen. Er konnte direkt hören, wie sich sein Atem überschlug und spürte, wie der betäubende Schmerz in seinen Fingern, die er in den muskulösen Rücken des anderen gekrallt hatte, immer größer wurde und er dabei hoffte, dass dieses Gefühl, das anwachsende Brennen in seinen Augen verdrängen könnte.

„… Kakarott…" Er keuchte scharf auf und drückte sich, von einer vertrauten Verzweiflung und Angst getrieben, noch fester gegen den warmen, so stark wirkenden Körper des anderen. Das schmerzende Pochen hinter seiner Stirn und das stechende Ziehen, das sich wie eine von spitzen Nadeln besetzte Schnur von seinem Hinterkopf nach unten, über seine Wirbelsäule zog, hatte von neuen begonnen ihn zu quälen, so wie in den vergangenen Stunden auch, und erschwerte ihn seine Bemühen die Tränen zurückzuhalten nur noch mehr. Vegeta schloss schließlich seine schwarzen, verräterisch schimmernden Opale und versuchte so das Jucken und Brennen hinter seinen nun geschlossenen Lidern doch ein wenig zu lindern.

Der Geruch des anderen, der ihm so unglaublich und herrlich zugleich vorkam, wurde mit jedem Atemzug tiefer in sein Bewusstsein gezogen, und mit jedem Mal wurden das Verlangen und der sehnsüchtige Wunsch, den anderen nie mehr loszulassen größer. Nach all den Jahren, all diesen furchtbaren, schrecklichen Jahren war er nun da und Vegeta wollte eher sterben als ihn noch einmal gehen zu lassen. Der Gedanke, dass er ihn nicht immer festhalten konnte, wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr fünf Minuten, da ihn einfach die nötige Kraft fehlte und es doch ein ziemlich dummes Vorhaben war, wurde von den Massen an Emotionen einfach hinweggeschwemmt.

Dem Nahu würde erst später klar werden, dass er in diesen Minuten völlig ohne nachzudenken gehandelt hatte. Denn hätte er nachgedacht, hätte er sich niemals dazu überwinden können, trotz all der Liebe, die er für den anderen empfand, diesen um seine Nähe zu bitten, sie einfach zu nehmen und ihn zu zwingen seinen bebenden Körper zu halten, während er einen schon verlorenen Kampf gegen den übermächtigen Drang kämpfte, sich vor den anderem zum Narren zu machen…

Es war unfair, alles… alles war so falsch und furchtbar, nichts sollte so sein, wie es jetzt war… eigentlich sollte er doch der stärkste Kämpfer sein… stärker als Son-Goku… stärker als ein verdammter Sklave… Son-Goku und er sollten ein Paar sein, der Jüngere sollte sein Gefährte sein und ihn lieben… Doch es war alles falsch, es hatte sich alles zu einem Albtraum entwickelt und er war nichts weiter als ein lächerlicher Sklave in einer schrecklichen Welt, die ihn all seine Chancen auf sein Glück mit dem anderen Kämpfer genommen hatte…

Vegeta spürte wie ihm diese schmerzliche Erkenntnis, die er schon so oft in den vergangenen 27 Jahren gemacht hatte, das Genick brach und er, ohne noch irgendetwas dagegen tun zu können, zu weinen begann. Augenblicklich wurde er von einem gewaltigen Gefühl der Scham erfüllt und obwohl ihn dieses eigentlich dazu treiben wollte, dass er dieser peinlichen und wirklich ehrlosen Äußerung seines Körpers so schnell wie möglich wieder ein Ende setzte, führte es doch nur dazu, dass er sich mit jedem Augenblick, in dem er sich darüber mehr klar wurde, wie schrecklich dumm und beschämend er auf den anderen wirken musste, mehr in diese schmerzende aber auch lindernde Verlockung hineinsteigerte: Kakarott… Kami, lass ihn bitte hier bleiben… bitte… Kakarott…

Son-Goku war im ersten Moment, als sich Vegeta ohne Vorwarnung an ihn gepresst hatte, wie versteinert dagesessen und hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass seine Wirbelsäule plötzlich durch einen Eissäule ersetzt worden war. Das bebende Zittern, welches sich über den ganzen Körper seines Freundes ausgebreitet hatte, war so intensiv, dass sogar er davon leicht mitgeschüttelt wurde, und der eindringliche Geruch von Angst und Verzweiflung, welcher fast noch intensiver als das Beben war, erfüllte mit einem mal sein ganzes Denken. Er konnte später im Nachhinein nicht sagen, wie lang er in dieser Starre gefangen war und sich Vegeta nur wimmernd an ihn gepresst hatte, wobei dieser seine Finger mit einer Kraft in seinen Rücken bohrte, die er ihm zunächst gar nicht zugetraut hätte, ehe er sich endlich von dieser eigenartigen Betäubtheit lösen konnte.

Es war schließlich Vegeta gewesen, der seinen erstarrten Körper und seinen verwirrten Geist wachgerüttelt hatte. Son-Goku war von einem Moment auf den anderen wieder voll da, als ihm die unfassbare Erkenntnis ins Gesicht schlug, dass der andere Sayajin soeben in Tränen ausgebrochen war und sich nun weinend, und mit einer immer größer werdenden Verzweiflung, gegen ihn drückte. „Vegeta…" Der jüngere Kämpfer wusste zunächst nicht, was er nun am Besten machen sollte, denn in so einer Situation war er noch nie gewesen und obwohl er an sich ein unerschrockener Mann war, machte es ihm doch Angst.

Dir geht es da jedoch um einiges schlechter als mir, nicht? Son-Gokus schwarze Opale, die in dieser Stunde um so vieles dunkler wirkten als sonst, ruhten mit besorgter Gewissheit auf dem anderen Sayajin, welcher von Sekunde zu Sekunde verzagter, aber auch erschöpfter wirkte. Und ich helfe dir nicht gerade damit, wenn ich hier wie eine Eiszapfen rum sitze… Der Kämpfer seufzte geräuschlos und begann schließlich, mit großer Sorge und Behutsamkeit, die nackte Haut des zitternden Rückens von Vegeta zu streicheln, welche, wie er überrascht feststellte, sich unglaublich weich anfühlte.

Son-Goku konnte ein überraschtes Keuchen vernehmen, als der andere Sayajin seine Berührungen wahrnahm und dann augenblicklich verstummte. Sogar das Zittern verschwand und für einen Moment schien nun Vegeta wie gefroren und rührte sich nicht. Dass es sich dabei jedoch nur um eine trügerische Ruhe handelte, wusste der größere Kämpfer auch ohne einen Blick in das Gesicht des anderen werfen zu müssen, welches immer noch fest gegen seinen Bauch gepresst war. Man kann die Anspannung direkt fühlen… Seine Finger, die ebenfalls angehalten hatten, fuhren nun wieder damit fort, die weiche, sanfte Haut des anderen zu streicheln, und eine seiner Hände legte sich nun auf den Nacken von Vegeta und begann diesen leicht zu kraulen, so wie er es selbst gerne gemocht hatte, wenn er und Chichi mal eine Nacht in trauter Zweisamkeit und ohne Geschrei miteinander verbracht hatten.

Vegeta, welcher zunächst völlig von den zärtlichen Berührungen des anderen überrumpelt gewesen war, wurde nun, wo der andere, nach kurzer Pause, damit fortfuhr ihn zu streicheln und zu kraulen, erneut von den Tränen wortwörtlich hinweggeschwemmt und stellte entsetzt fest, dass es noch schlimmer wurde als zuvor. Es soll aufhören… oh, bitte… ich… ich darf doch so nicht vor ihn dastehen… ich bin sein Prinz… Kami… ich bin sein Prinz, ich… ich darf nicht weinen… ich darf nicht… So als würde ihn sein Körper trotzig zeigen wollen, dass er doch darf oder vor allem kann, hörte er sich selbst scharf aufwimmern und im nächsten Moment, mit aufquellenden Entsetzten, den Namen des anderen Sayajins wimmern. Nein… Vegeta schluchzte scharf und biss wütend seine Zähne zusammen, wobei er sein Gesicht im Schoß des anderen vergrub und verzweifelt hoffte, dass er so die ungewollten Äußerungen seines Körpers verhindern konnte.

„Vegeta, ich bin da…" Eigentlich wollte Son-Goku noch ein „Ganz ruhig." anhängen, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen, denn ihm war klar, dass es nur schaden würde, wenn sich sein Freund nun dazu zwang sich zu beruhigen. „Wein ruhig, Vegeta, lass den Schmerz raus. Ich bin bei dir." Seine Finger fuhren damit fort den anderen zärtlich zu kraulen und ihn dadurch vielleicht ein wenig Trost zu geben. „Es ist OK." Er fuhr durch Vegetas Haare, welche, zu seiner Überraschung, für seine Rasse ungewöhnlich weich und nachgiebig waren. Der größere Kämpfer hielt kurz inne, er wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinen Grund, wurde ihm jetzt mit einer unbarmherzigen Gewissheit klar, dass Vegeta nun wirklich nicht mehr der war, der er früher mal gewesen ist.

Die Worte des anderen brachten den Nahu nun wieder genauso aus der Fassung, wie die Berührungen zuvor. Er… Vegeta keucht scharf auf und begann leicht seinen Kopf zu schütteln, jedoch eher unbewusst als gewollt, dabei konnte er spüren, wie Son-Goku ihn zärtlich durch die Haare strich, und der Schmerz in seiner Brust, der zuvor nur langsam durch ihn hindurchgesickert war, machte plötzlich einen großen Satz. Kakarott… Der kleinere Sayajin keuchte erneut scharf, wobei er mit einen letzten verzweifelten Kraftaufwand versuchte die sich in ihm aufwallende Trauer zurückzudrängen, bevor sie schließlich völlig über ihn einbrach.

Ein leiser Schrei, gepresst und dumpf, ließ Son-Goku seine abgedriftete Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Vegeta lenken, welcher nun völlig von seinen Emotionen überschwemmt zu werden schien. Das Beben wurde stärker und auch die Tränen nahmen wieder zu, wobei der jüngere Kämpfer sich fragte, wie lange sein Freund das wohl noch durchhalten würde, denn dessen Kraft schien so gut wie aufgezerrt. „… Kakarott… Kakarott…" Sein Name wurde immer wieder zwischen den Tränen genannt und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise berührte ihn das sehr.

„Vegeta, es ist OK, weine ruhig, ich bin da und gehe nicht weg, ich bleib bei dir, versprochen." Son-Goku stellte überrascht fest, wie sich die Finger des anderen noch fester in seinen Rücken drückten und Vegeta etwas kaum hörbar zwischen dem Schluchzen und gepressten Wimmern hervorbrachte:„ … verlass mich nicht…" Dem Kämpfer wurde klar, dass sein Freund ihn nicht glaubte, oder viel eher, nicht glauben konnte: Du denkst ich würde gehen, sobald du einschläfst… Er sah den anderen Sayajin mit wachsender Sorge in seinen nachtschwarzen Opalen an und fuhr fort diesen zärtlich zu kraulen und zu streicheln. Es war schlimm, dass dieser so litt und Son-Goku hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diesem das Leiden ein wenig erleichtern konnte. Schließlich beschloss er, dass es der einfachste und wohl effektivste Weg war einfach bei ihm zu bleiben.

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, 'Geta, ich bleibe da..." Behutsam fuhr er dem kleineren Sayajin durch die Haare und fügte leise, aber bestimmt hinzu:„ Ich werde auf dich aufpassen." Er hörte Vegeta erneut gepresst und gequält aufwimmern, wobei dieser sich wieder fester gegen ihn zu drücken versuchte. Son-Goku spürte wachsendes Mitgefühl für seinen Freund in sich aufwallen und er seufzte seinerseits leise, wobei er jedoch nicht aufhörte diesen zu streicheln. Er wusste, dass dieser nicht mehr all zu lange wach bleiben würde können, dazu war er einfach zu müde und zu schwach, außerdem war er krank, etwas, was noch sehr für die Veränderung des einstigen Prinzen der Sayajin sprach. Er ist immer noch der Prinz unserer Rasse. Setzte Son-Goku gedanklich beinahe trotzig hinzu und wusste im selben Moment, dass das nicht stimmte, denn für ihre Rasse wäre ein Sayajin, der so etwas mit sich machen „ließe", kein würdiger Thronfolger, so gut hatte er seine Spezies in den letzten Jahren doch kennen gelernt, und gleichsam mit dieser unerwünschten Erkenntnis stieg großen Mitleid für Vegeta in ihm auf.

Draußen wurde es allmählich dunkel, nicht nur wegen der immer dichter zu werden scheinenden Wolken, sondern auch, weil sich der Tag seinen Ende zu nähern schien und ebenso wie die Nacht an Kraft zu gewinnen vermochte, mochte es auch das Gewitter, denn das Donnergrollen war inzwischen schon so laut geworden, dass man es durch die meterdicken Steinwände nicht nur mehr als leises, dumpfes Geräusch in der Ferne wahr nahm, sondern als etwas bedrohlich Nahes.

Vegeta, welcher in Son-Gokus Armen lag, hatte, während der jüngere Sayajin in Gedanken vertieft war, wieder in das Reich des Schlafes gefunden, dieses Mal jedoch in ein ruhiges Gebiet dieser Macht, wo er nicht von einem Alptraum in den nächsten gestoßen wurde. Der Kämpfer hielt ihn noch so wie zuvor, denn ihm war bewusst, dass seine Anwesenheit den anderen diese sowieso viel zu kurze Rast schenkte.

Son-Goku war in dieser Stunde ebenfalls bewusst geworden, dass es nicht so leicht werden würde, ihren Freund hier wegzubekommen, denn von der Kraft und Gefährlichkeit der Wesen, die hier herrschten, hatte er sich zuvor selbst leidlich überzeugen müssen, und was das anbelangte, was ihn zuvor diese Frau, Tima, erzählt hatte, dürfte das alles noch viel schwieriger werden, als er und die anderen befürchtet hatten.

Seine schwarzen Opale, ruhten auf dem nun schlafenden Gesicht des anderen Sayajins, welcher seinen Kopf im Schlaf so gedreht hatte, dass er es nun im Profil sehen konnte. Mit einer zärtlichen Bewegung strich der Sayajin seinen Freund wieder durch die Haare und sprach gedämpft:„ Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, Vegeta."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

,,Er ist bei ihm!?" Zorn und Wut lag in der Stimme des großen Königs, als ich ihm berichtet hatte, dass Kakarott bei dem Nahu war. Natürlich, eine andere Reaktion hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, so versuchte ich das erhitzte Gemüt etwas zu beruhigen und erklärte:„ Herr, Armath, bitte, Vegeta braucht im Moment einfach die Nähe seines Freundes, lasst ihn ein wenig Zeit, ihr wisst wie schlecht es ihm geht."

Die funkelnden rötlich schimmernden Augen sahen mich gefährlich an, ich hatte eigentlich kein Recht dazu gehabt diesen anderen Sayajin zu Vegeta zu bringen, allein schon, weil ich gewusst hatte, dass der weiße Dämon dies gar nicht gerne sehen würde. Ich konnte an Armaths ganzer Körperhaltung, die an sich schon eine für ihn ungewohnt massive Gereiztheit ausstrahlte, ablesen, wie wütend ihn mein bewusster Ungehorsam gemacht hatte.

Meine vorneweg genommene Entscheidung hatte ihn wirklich aufgebracht, was jedoch auch teilweise verständlich war, da dieser andere Mann die große Liebe seiner Liebe war und es war normal, dass er nun Eifersucht in sich aufkommen spürte, doch das würde bloß schlimme Folgen haben, für ihn und für Vegeta, da der Nahu im Moment nichts weniger gebrauchen konnte, als einen von Misstrauen zerfressenen Ehemann.

„Herr, der Nahu braucht die Nähe des anderen Sayajins, er hat ihn endlich wieder und es ist nur ganz natürlich, dass er diesen bei sich haben möchte..." Der scharfe Ton, den der weiße König anschlug, als er mich barsch unterbrach, erschrak mich und ließ mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen, wobei auch Palles und Telev, die mich hierher begleitet hatten, zusammenzuckten:„ Er sollte sich besser nicht zu sehr an seine Nähe gewöhnen, dieser verschwindet nämlich mit seinen Freunden wieder, ich möchte ihn nicht in meinem Haus haben!!! Ich gebe ihn Zeit bis morgen Früh um wieder abzureisen oder er und seine Begleiter werden ebenfalls zu Sklaven!!!" Es war reine Wut, die aus ihm sprach und ich war doch überrascht und besorgt darüber wie er auf den „Besuch" reagiert.

„Aber sie sie werden Vegeta sehr verletzten, wenn sie sie einfach wegschicken. Er wartet doch schon so lange auf sie, es würde ihn..." „Halt den Mund!!!" Palles, der sich soeben einen Ruck gegeben hatte und mit einigen Unbehagen seine Zweifel ausgesprochen hatte, zuckte erschrocken unter der Schärfe der Worte zusammen, mit denen der König seine Bedenken einfach abwürgte. Langsam begann ich daran zu zweifeln, dass der weiße Dämon Vegetas Lage auch nur verstehen wollte. Wieso war Armath auf einmal nur so stur!? „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass diese gerade jetzt kommen mussten, wo Vegeta keine Wahl mehr hat, aber sie werden wieder gehen, ich dulde sie nicht auf meinem Planeten! Sie haben kein Recht dazu in mein Reich einfach so einzudringen!" Ich blickte den Dämon vor mir entsetzt an, es war das erste Mal, dass mir dieses sonst so angenehme und einsichtige Wesen, so furchtbar kalt und einfältig erschien.

„Sie haben kein Recht dazu!? Armath, deine Leute hatten kein Recht dazu Vegeta einfach zu entführen und ihn zum Sklaven zu machen!!! Sie hatten kein Recht dazu ihn so zu erniedrigen, ihn so leiden zu lassen und weh zu tun!!! Du hast kein Recht dazu seine Freunde einfach wieder wegzuschicken, wo sie das Unmögliche geschafft haben um Vegeta zu finden!!! Vegeta geht innerlich zu Grunde wenn du sie ihm einfach wieder entreißt und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich!!!" Mein Atem ging ungewohnt schnell, es kam nicht oft vor, dass ich ausrastete, aber eigentlich musste das ja irgendwann passieren, Frust, der sich über Jahrtausende angesammelt hatte kommt schließlich irgendwann mal an die Luft, doch dass ich es wirklich bei dem stärksten aller Dämonen machen würde, hatte mich dann doch selbst sehr überrascht.

Einen Augenblick lang tauchte blanker Zorn und Abscheu in den, nun zu Schlitzen verengten Pupillen des Königs auf und das war zum Fürchten, dieser Blick war so kalt und anders als sonst, er schien wirklich mit dem Gedanken zu spielen mich zu schlagen, oder noch etwas schlimmeres mit mir zu tun. Doch keine Sekunde später klärte sich seine Augen und statt der Rage tauchte nun Entsetzen über das eigene Verhalten in ihnen auf, gefolgt von Scham. Armath entspannte sich merklich, er atmete tief durch und seufzte schwer, dann schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf und sah mich schwach lächelnd an:„ Es tut mir leid, Tima. Ich hab wohl den Kopf verloren."

Diesem charmanten Lächeln hätte ich sowieso nicht lange böse sein können, doch auch so wusste ich, dass dem Dämonen sein Verhalten wirklich leid tat und war sehr froh und erleichtert darüber. Ich nickte nur, wobei ich das Lächeln erwiderte:„ Ist schon in Ordnung, auch ein König ist nicht unfehlbar." Leider, fügte ich gedanklich hinzu, denn wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre, wäre hier vieles nun um einiges leichter gewesen. Armath sah mich nur mit seinem typisch kecken „Ach wirklich?" – Blick an und wurde dann wieder ernst:„ Tima, ich kann seinen Freunde gewähren, dass sie für eine Weile im Schloss bleiben können, aber ich bezweifle, dass ich damit wirklich etwas Gutes für Vegeta tue. In einem Monat muss er den zweiten Prinzen empfangen und du weißt, dass ich da die Regeln nicht biegen kann, ihm bleibt da keine Wahl." Die dunklen Augen bedachten mich mit einem sehr ernsten Blick und ich spürte wie sich mir der Magen zusammenzog.

Daran hatte ich nun nicht gedacht, Vegeta würde ja bald sein zweites Kind empfangen! Das war etwas, worauf er sich eigentlich schon gefreut hatte, aber jetzt, wo seinen Freunde da waren, würde er dem nur schwer zustimmen, trotz dem Wissen, dass er da keine andere Wahl hat. Aber so oder so, wenn Armath seine Freunde wegschicken würde, würde es sicher noch schlimmer für ihn werden, er würde sich dann in Stich gelassen vorkommen und schlimmsten Falls würde er Armath zu hassen beginnen. Dies war auch dem König bewusst, denn er sah mich besorgt an und ich verstand seine Zweifel, aber Vegeta würde durch seine Freunde vielleicht eine größere Hilfestellung bekommen, als der weiße Dämon dachte.

„Herr, ihr habt recht, dass es sicher schwer für Vegeta werden wird, aber ihr wisst ebenso gut wie ich, dass wir seine Freunde jetzt nicht einfach wegschicken können, er würde daran zerbrechen, vielleicht wäre es wirklich das Beste gewesen, wenn sie niemals aufgetaucht wären, aber genauso könnte man sagen, dass es das Beste gewesen wäre, wäre Vegeta niemals entführt worden. Ich weiß, dass es euch unangenehm ist, dass Kakarott da ist, aber seht es Mal anders, für euren Gefährten ist er sicher eine große Stütze und ihr wollt doch auch nicht, dass Vegeta leidet." Es war gemein von mir auf Vegetas Zustand anzuspielen, Armath machte sich natürlich Sorgen um diesen und wollte vermeiden, dass dieser Schmerzen hatte und so würde er mir schließlich aus zustimmen.

Erneut seufzte der weiße Herrscher schwer, fixierte mich dann aber mit seinen schwarzen, rötlichschwarzen Augen und knurrte, hörbar widerwillig:„ Von mir aus könne sie bleiben, solange sie keine Dummheiten machen und ich möchte mit diesem Kakarott sprechen, er soll wissen, dass ich Vegetas Gefährte bin. Sei jedoch gewarnt, Tima, macht einer von ihnen Schwierigkeiten, müssen sie gehen, ich brauche keine Problemschläger in meinem Schloss!" Mit diesen Worten verließ der König den Raum, welcher zu sein privater Lieblingsplätzen zählte und würde sich nun wohl mit einigen Fürsten zu einem kleinem Kampftraining treffen, um etwas Dampf abzulassen, es war ihm ja schließlich auch nicht zu verdenken.

Lächelnd wandte ich mich um, ich war froh, dass Armath den Fremden erlaubte hier zu bleiben, allein wegen Vegeta, so konnte ich beinahe ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht vermeiden und sagte zu den beiden Männern, die nun ebenfalls erleichtert wirken:„ Kommt, ich denke wir müssen unseren Gästen Zimmer zuteilen und uns langsam ums Abendessen kümmern." Palles nickte zustimmend und meinte lachend:„ Na ich bin mal gespannt wie lange das gut geht, Kämpfer sind ungestüme Typen, das weißt du." Ich zuckte dazu nur mit den Schultern, obwohl ich im Grund wusste, dass er Recht hatte, ihm schien dies allerdings nicht so wirklich klar zu sein.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen glitt über meine Lippen, es würde Probleme geben, das wusste ich, aber das würde sich mit der Zeit sowieso ergeben, viel mehr als abwarten konnten wir im Moment nun mal nicht tun.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Son-Goku lauschte in die Stille der Dunkelheit hinein, die sie nun, mitten in der Nacht, wie ein dösiger Schleier umgab. Er wusste nicht wie spät es war, nachdem er vorhin ebenfalls kurz eingenickt war, hatte er das Zeitgefühl so ziemlich verloren, allerdings deutete der hoch stehende Mond darauf hin, dass es so um Mitternacht sein musste. Er hatte die kleine Uhr mit den Leuchtziffern, die 00:23 Uhr anzeigten, noch nicht bemerkt, da sie im Moment hinter einem dicken Buch verschwand, in dem der Nahu die letzten Nächte über vor dem Schlafen gelesen hatte.

Es war angenehm ruhig in dem kleinen Raum, das Dröhnen des mittlerweile weiter gezogenen Gewitters war fast nicht mehr zu hören und nur noch das leise, einlullende Geräusch des Regens, der anscheinend unermüdlich gegen die Scheiben des Schlosses schlug, erfüllte die allgegenwärtige Dunkelheit. Son-Goku nützte die Ruhe, nachdem er vorhin kurz eingenickt war, hatten sich seine Gedanken halbwegs wieder geordnet und so lang er nun schon eine Weile stumm neben Vegeta, welcher immer noch tief und fest schlief, und hing einfach seinen Gedanken nach, die trotz unermüdlichen Durchforschens einfach keine Lösung für diese verzwickte Lage bieten wollten.

Nachdem er vorhin durch seinen schmerzenden Rücken geweckt worden war, da dieser von seiner sitzenden Haltung beim Schlafen gar nichts hielt, hatte er sich mitsamt dem anderen Sayajin in eine etwas schlaffreundlichere Position gebracht. Da Sayajins an sich nicht allzu viel Schlaf benötigten, fühlte er sich trotz gerade Mal dreißig Minuten Schlafs doch ziemlich erholt, was auch gut war, denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass der folgende Tag sehr ereignisreich für ihn und Vegeta werden würde.

Son-Goku begann schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Überlegungen bezüglich ihrer momentanen Lage wegzulenken und wandte sie stattdessen auf den anderen Sayajin, der dicht neben ihm lag. Er konnte Vegetas Wärme genau spüren, es war ein angenehmes Gefühl und führte dazu, dass seine schwarzen Opale immer wieder ihren Weg zu diesem fanden. Der Nahu schlief immer noch fest und sein gleichmäßiger und ruhiger Atem beruhigte auf seltsame Weise auch den jüngeren Mann.

Er wirkt so erschöpft. Bei diesem Gedanke fiel Son-Goku auch wieder der leichte rote Schimmer auf Vegetas Wangen und Stirn auf, welcher von den Fieber zeugte, welches in den letzten Stunden zwar zurückgegangen aber immer noch vorhanden war. Schon komisch… früher hätte ich so etwas nie für möglich gehalten… Damit meinte er sowohl die Erkrankung des kleineren Sayajins, als auch die Tatsache, dass er nun neben diesem im Bett lag. Als seine Augen vom entspannten Gesicht über den Hals zur Brust glitten, bekam nun auch er eine leichte Röte auf die Wangen, denn ihm wurde, wie schon so oft in dieser Nacht, bewusst, dass Vegeta völlig nackt war.

Es war teilweise doch ein ungutes Gefühl, denn er wusste nicht, ob Vegeta dies wirklich immer noch gut heißen würde, wenn er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Früher hätte er mir auf jeden Fall den Kopf dafür abgerissen… Ein Lächeln tauchte auf Son-Gokus Mund auf und er fügte gedanklich hinzu:… oder noch etwas ganz anderes. Doch im Moment hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass dies am kommenden Morgen der Fall sein würde, denn wie er selbst schon festgestellt hatte, schien der ältere Sayajin seine Nähe zu suchen und schien ihn auch unbedingt berühren zu wollen, denn sobald er den Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen unterbrach, wurde Vegeta unruhig und murmelte irgendetwas, das er aber nicht verstehen konnte.

„Du hast immer noch Angst, dass ich einfach abhauen würde…" Das sagte er aber eher zu sich als zu den schlafenden Mann und er konnte die Angst, die diesem so quälte auch verstehen. In den vergangenen Stunden hatte er über sich und Vegeta nachgedacht und ihm war klar geworden, dass der andere Sayajin, da dieser ihn damals seine Gefühle nicht gestanden hatte und somit auf keine Reaktion seine Erwartungen und Befürchtungen bauen konnte, wohl davon ausging, dass er so handeln würde, wie ein echter Sayajin nun mal bei so etwas handeln würde. Und dabei vergisst du völlig, dass ich mich noch nie wie ein echter Sayajin verhalten habe. Son-Goku drehte sich vom Rücken auf die Seite, so dass er Vegeta besser beobachten konnte und begann, nach anfänglichen Zögerns, zärtlich die Konturen von dessen Gesicht nachzuziehen.

Vegeta seufzte leise auf und drückte sich etwas gegen seine Hand, dabei murmelte er erneut etwas, das sich für den jüngeren Sayajin wie eine fremde Sprache anhörte: Vielleicht die von diesem Planeten… So unwahrscheinlich war das gar nicht, denn Vegeta war mittlerweile mehr als 27 Jahre hier und lebte schließlich auch unter den Wesen, denen dieses Schloss und das ganze Reich gehörte. … sowie sein Körper. Dieser Gedanke machte Son-Goku wütend, so sehr, dass er eine Sekunde sogar mit der Überlegung spielte einfach aufzustehen und zu diesen „König" zu gehen um ihn zu zeigen, was er davon hielt, was er und diese anderen kranken Kreaturen mit seinem Freund gemacht hatten.

Natürlich ließ er von diesem Vorhaben schnell genug wieder ab ehe es wirklich gefährlich hätte werden können, denn er wollte Vegeta keine unnötigen Schwierigkeiten machen und wusste auch so, dass das hier viel zu kompliziert war, als dass er es einfach mit einem Kampf hätte lösen können. Doch trotzdem blieb ein leises Verlangen nach Vergeltung für seinen Freund in ihm vorhanden, was ihn daran erinnerte, dass auch er und die anderen sich in den letzten Jahren oder besser Jahrzehnten gewandelt hatten: Ob gewollt oder nicht… Er musste Vegeta über die Geschehnisse in ihren Universum später sowieso noch aufklären, schließlich war es ihnen nur Dank dieser „Fremden" möglich gewesen, schlussendlich hierher zu kommen.

Son-Goku schüttelte die Gedanken, die die Erde und den Rest ihrer Heimat betrafen ab, denn im Augenblick hatte er andere Sorgen und wollte sich nun lieber auf Vegeta, als auf Vergangenes konzentrieren. So lenkte er sein Augenmerk wieder auf den anderen Mann, wobei er bemerkte, dass seine Finger inzwischen bei dessen Schlüsselbein angekommen waren. Wieder kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Vegeta nun völlig nackt neben ihn lag und nicht einmal Boxershorts trug, was erneut eine verräterische Röte auf sein Gesicht trieb.

Vorhin hatte er sich erwischt, wie er den nackten Körper des anderen gemustert hatte und nachdem die Peinlichkeit, die mit der eigenen Ertappung aufkam, abgezogen war, war ihm aufgefallen, dass dieser sich auch da verändert hatte. Die schwarzen Tätowierungen, die sich wie Ranken um seinen gesamten Körper zogen, waren ihm sofort ins Auge gesprungen, sie wirkten eigenartig mystisch und Son-Goku fragte sich, wann Vegeta diese wohl bekommen haben mochte. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass der andere Sayajin dadurch mit einer Art Brandmal gezeichnet worden war, denn er war sich sicher, dass der andere dem niemals freiwillig zugestimmt hatte, er mochte nichts, was seinem Körper anders darstellte, als er von Natur aus war, da war er seit jeher eigen gewesen.

Ansonsten jedoch hatte er immer noch einen sehnigen, muskulösen Körper, nur hatte er etwas an der früheren Härte verloren, seine Konturen waren weicher geworden, das kam sicherlich daher, dass der andere Sayajin nicht mehr trainieren konnte. Sein Becken war etwas runder, sowie sein Po, auch das Gesicht hatte sich verändert, war es ihm gestern nicht aufgefallen, bemerkte er es jetzt umso mehr.

Diese bekannte Härte war aus ihm verschwunden, die Konturen waren nicht mehr so kantig, um ehrlich zu sein fand Son-Goku, dass diese neue zarte Seite ihm sogar gut stand, er wirkte dadurch nicht mehr so gefühllos, es konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass Vegeta sich auch so gewandelt hatte. Die furchtbare Angst und Verzweiflung, die er vorhin zu Tage gelegt hatte, musste über die vergangenen Jahrzehnte herangewachsen sein, sie mussten den Charakter ebenfalls geformt haben.

Behutsam zog Son-Goku die Decke etwas höher, als er bemerkte wie der andere Sayajin leicht fröstelte und sich etwas näher an ihn schmiegte. Ihm selbst war nicht kalt, wieder etwas, woran man erkennen konnte, dass sich der schlafende Mann verändert hatte und der jüngere Sayajin spürte mit einem Mal ein irrsinniges Bedürfnis in sich aufkommen den anderen zu schützen: Er ist schwach… wie lächerlich das geklungen haben mag, jetzt ist es so und er kann rein gar nichts dagegen tun… genauso wenig wie ich… Son-Goku fuhr mit seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger das Schlüsselbein von Vegeta nach, wobei er ihn kaum berührte und hoffte, dass er ihn so blad wie möglich von hier wegbringen konnte.

„Hm…" Vegetas Körper erschien in dem Mondlicht geradezu weiß und stand somit im starken Kontrast zu dem ehemalig Braun. Der größere Sayajin konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, fasziniert von dem schönen und doch so befremdlich wirkenden Anblick, nochmals sanft über diese samtartig wirkende Haut zu streicheln, wobei seine Hand ihren Weg auf den Arm des anderen fand. Der Nahu war weich und warm, einfach wundervoll, Son-Goku lächelte, er hätte nie geglaubt dem anderen einmal so nahe zu sein, ihn so eng an sich zu spüren. Er hoffte Vegeta würde es später nicht bereuen wenn er aufwachte, er wollte ihn nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuführen: Du bist so zart… deine Haut sieht aus wie der frisch gefallene Schnee bei uns in den Bergen…

Es verging eine kurze Weile, in der Son-Goku seinen Freund stumm beobachtete und erneut seinen Gedanken nachhing, wobei er völlig darauf vergaß, dass seine Hand immer noch auf dem Oberarm des anderen lag. Erst als er bemerkte, dass Vegeta aus irgendeinem Grund unruhig wurde, brach er seine Überlegungen ab und blickte diesen besorgt an. Er sah wie der andere Sayajin sein Gesicht angespannt verzog und leise aufkeuchte, wobei ihm allerdings nicht klar war, was der Grund für die plötzliche Unruhe des anderen war. Einen Moment später bekam er allerdings seine Erklärung und riss teils überrascht, teils entsetzt seine Augen auf. Die anfängliche Überraschung wich jedoch schnell der Besorgnis und er wusste nicht so recht, was er nun tun sollte: 'Geta…

„...Kakarott..." Über Vegetas Körper hatte sich ein leichtes Zittern gelegt, welches durch die Tatsache verstärkt wurde, dass seine harte Erregung gegen den Bauch des größeren Sayajins gedrückt wurde und erneut glitt ein leises Wimmern über seine Lippen. Son-Goku kam sich währenddessen irrsinnig unwohl in seiner Haut vor, er wollte nicht, dass der andere etwas tat, was dieser dann bereute. Allerdings bemerkte er im selben Moment, wie der ältere Sayajin sich enger an ihn schmiegte und seine Stirn an seiner Brust ruhen ließ, wobei ein leises Keuchen glitt über seine Lippen.

„Vegeta…" Unsicher sah der jüngere Kämpfer seinen Freund an, er war sich nicht sicher ob er ihn nun besser aufwecken sollte oder…

Oder was? Das war eine gute Frage, denn auch wenn er schon in so manchen Nächten seine Fantasie spielen hatte lassen, war zwischen diesen und dem hier doch ein gewaltiger Unterschied! Konnte er ihn so einfach anfassen? Schließlich war es Vegeta… er war ein Freund… vielleicht würde er ihn dadurch nur mehr verletzten als helfen…

Seine Gedanken rasten fieberhaft, doch brachte ihn keine seiner Überlegungen auf einen grünen Zweig und bevor er noch weiter zum Nachdenken kam, hörte er Vegeta gepresst wimmern:„ ... Hah, bitte... bitte..." Son-Goku schluckte trocken, als er spürte, wie dieser sich keuchend an ihn presste und ihm dadurch klar wurde, dass der andere Sayajin, zumindest dessen Körper, sehr wohl wollte, dass er ihn berührte. Er wusste nicht, dass Vegeta hatte gerade eben wieder einen seiner feuchten Träume und dabei den Mond noch so furchtbar genau wie an den letzten Tagen spürte.

„… Kakarott… hahhh…" Vegeta seufzte scharf auf und presste seine heiße Stirn gegen die Schulter des anderen, sein ganzer Körper wurde durch elektrisierende Impulse heimgesucht und sehnte sich nach Erleichterung. Der kleinere Sayajin keuchte erneut auf, suchte mit seinen Händen am anderen Halt und Nähe und wimmerte:„ …Kakarott…"

Son-Goku zögerte noch einen Moment, von dem schlechten Gewissen geplagt, dass er die Hilflosigkeit des anderen nun einfach ausnütze: Vegeta wird das niemals gut heißen… ich verletzte schlimmstenfalls seinen Stolz… Die zitternden Hände des Nahu hatten sich inzwischen an seine Brust gelegt und vergrub seine Finger in den Stoff seines Oberteils, dabei wimmerte dieser erneut auf, wobei er furchtbar verzweifelt klang:„ Kakarott… hanh… Kakarott…"

Er… Der Kämpfer seufzte innerlich und gab den Drang, den anderen zu berühren schließlich nach: Ich bin mir sicher, dass du im Moment von mir träumst… bitte, lass es keinen Fehler sein. Son-Goku atmete noch einmal tief durch und ließ dann, mit einem letzten Aufschrei seines schlechten Gewissens, seine Hand hinab, von Vegetas Brust aus über die angespannten Bauchmuskeln bis zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel wandern. Dieser sprach sofort auf die Berührungen an und presste sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen fester gegen ihn.

Vegeta keuchte scharf auf, als eine warme Hand behutsam sein Glied umschloss und ihn dadurch einen Schauer durch den gesamten Köper jagte. „Ahhh... hahhh…" Keuchend hielt er sich an Son-Goku fest, welcher nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er sich an das Gefühl gewohnte die Erregung des anderen in der Hand zu haben, damit begann diese vorsichtig zu bewegen. Der Kämpfer achtete dabei darauf den anderen auch nicht zu wecken, er wollte ihm die Peinlichkeit und die Scham ersparen, die mit einem Erwachen verbunden gewesen wären.

Du glaubst aber nicht wirklich, dass er dabei einfach durchschläft und nicht aufwachen wird, oder? Diese späte Erkenntnis führte dazu, dass sich der jüngere Sayajin wirklicht fragte, wo sein Hirn die letzten fünf Minuten über gesteckt hatte und zum anderen, dass er erschrocken Inne hielt. Er hatte aber schon begonnen und konnte jetzt nicht einfach aufhören, diese Einsicht folgte gleich darauf, als Vegeta scharf aufwimmerte und sein Becken von sich auch nun gegen seine Hand drückte. Das war ja wirklich eine echte Spitzenidee… Wieder mal verfluchte er sich innerlich dafür, dass er das Nachdenken wie so oft hinter das Handeln gestellt hatte und einfach seinen Gefühlen gefolgt war.

„… bitte… hah… Kakarott…" Bei den gekeuchten Worten Vegetas durchfuhr ihm ein seltsam anregender Schauer und er musste sich schnell eingestehen, dass es wohl auch teilweise seine Neugier gewesen war, die ihm schlussendlich den Anstoß dazu gegeben hatte, sich darauf einzulassen. Es war die gleiche Neugier, die ihn schon so oft heimgesucht hatte, besonders dann, wenn es um etwas intimere Vorstellungen gingen, die den anderen Sayajin betrafen. Wieder brachte ihn ein aufgebrachtes Wimmern auf seine momentane Situation zurück und er sah besorgt zu seinem Freund: Ich kann jetzt sowieso nicht mehr zurück… vielleicht… Er seufzte, er wusste, dass er Vegeta damit wohl kaum einen Gefallen tat, allerdings war das nun auch schon egal.

Vegeta stöhnte laut auf, als Son-Goku schließlich damit fortfuhr seine Erregung vorsichtig zu massieren, und drückte sich durch diese wunderbare und so lang ersehnte Berührung getrieben noch fester gegen ihn. „… Kakarott…" Der gestöhnte Name, der mit einer ungemeinen Leidenschaft über die Lippen des kleineren Sayajins glitt, ließ erneut einen kribbelnden Schauer durch Son-Gokus Wirbelsäule fahren und der Kämpfer bemerkte überrascht, wie er selbst dabei aufkeuchte.

Jetzt reiß dich zusammen… Den Prinzen seiner Rasse zu berühren war eine Sache, dabei selbst … eine ganz andere! So siegte zumindest dieses eine Mal sein Verstand erfolgreich über sein Tun und der Sayajin schnitt seiner eigenen Fantasie den Weg ab und verhinderte so, dass sich auch bei ihm etwas regte, was nun aber wirklich überhaupt nicht hilfreich gewesen wäre. Son-Goku richtete seine schwarzen Opale stattdessen wieder auf Vegeta, welcher immer unruhiger wurde und konzentrierte sich darauf, wie er diesen berührte, da er bis zu diesem Tag noch nie zuvor einen Mann so angefasst hatte (von sich selbst mal ausgenommen… aber ich will damit keine Illusionen über „Superheld und Saubermann" Son-Goku kaputt machen… bg).

Hoffentlich mach ich nichts falsch. Das immer lauter werdende Stöhnen des anderen Sayajins sprach jedoch gegen diese Befürchtung und nachdem er einige Minuten die steife Erregung des anderen nur leicht massiert hatte, wurde er etwas mutiger. Behutsam strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Unterseite des steifen Gliedes und begann es sanft und rhythmisch zu drücken und probeweise zu kneten. Das scharfe Keuche und kehlige Stöhnen, das nun immer öfters aus Vegetas Kehle drang, ließ, so wie seine Berührungen bei dem Nahu, einen Schauer nach den anderen durch Son-Gokus Körper jagen, denn er hatte nicht nur festgestellt, dass es angenehm war den anderen so zu berühren, sondern auch, dass es sehr anregend sein konnte diesem zuzuhören.

Mir wird heiß… hoffentlich dauert es nicht mehr zu lange… Der Kämpfer wurde teilweise von der Befürchtung heimgesucht, dass sein Körper nun zu sehr auf das Ganze hier ansprechen könnte, da er nicht wusste, ob er Vegeta damit nicht vielleicht verunsicherte oder sogar Angst machte. Andererseits wiederum mochte er das Gefühl, diesen da zu berühren, er hatte es sich schon ein paar Mal vorgestellt und war sich dabei nie sicher gewesen ob es ihn gefallen oder abstoßen würde. Nun wusste er es und war froh darüber, denn er wollte den anderen Sayajin berühren und mit ihm schlafen, auch wenn es lange gedauert hatte, bis er sich darüber wirklich bewusst geworden war. So konnte er es als Glück auffassen, dass dieser anscheinend genauso für ihn empfand, jedoch bereitete ihm der Zustand des anderem im Moment zu große Sorgen, als dass er diese Tatsache schon richtig registrieren hätte können.

„… hah… hahhh… hnhhh…" Vegetas Keuchen wurde mit jeder Sekunde unruhiger und während er am Anfang dieser ersehnten Berührungen noch tief in seinem Traum gefangen gewesen war, wo er die tröstlichen und erregenden Liebkosungen des anderen Sayajins genossen hatte, befreite sich sein Bewusstsein nun, da die Hände Son-Gokus mit einem mal um so vieles realer und intensiver waren als sonst, mehr und mehr von der weichen und warmen Umarmung des Schlafes und driftete immer näher an die Grenzen des Erwachens. Es war ein ungemein schönes Gefühl, dass mit jedem Augenblick, in dem sein Geist ein wenig mehr erwachte, anwuchs und einen berauschenden Schwindel in seinen Kopf Einzug halten ließ. „… Kakarott… hah…" Er hatte seine Augen immer noch fest geschlossen, zum Teil, weil er noch nicht völlig erwacht war, zum Teil aber auch, weil er die unbewusste Befürchtung hatte, dass ihn dieser wohlige Schwindel übermannen könnte, sobald er seine schwarzen Opale auf das vor sich blickten ließ.

In der ganzen Zeit, die Vegeta nun zwischen Wachsein und Schlaf hin- und herdümpelte und sich immer tiefer in die anregende Hitze und Lust hineinsteigerte, verschwendete er keinen einzigen Gedanken daran, dass dies alles wirklich passieren könnte und nicht nur ein Produkt seines erschöpften und einsamen Geistes war. In all den Jahren, die er auf diesen Planeten verbracht hatte, hatte er gelernt, dass seine Phantasie grausam real sein konnte und nachdem ihm diese kleinen Abenteuer zunächst nur noch verzweifelter werden lassen hatten, hatte er mit den Jahren gelernt diese verzagte Äußerung seines Körpers für sich zu nutzen. Er mochte es in den Nächten, wenn er allein war oder eines seiner Tiefs hatte, zu Son-Goku zu verschwinden, diesen ihn trösten und lieben zu lassen, denn wenn er ihn schon nicht in der Wirklichkeit haben konnte, warum dann nicht in seinen Träumen?

Son-Goku wusste von all dem nichts, obwohl ihm klar war, dass Vegeta im Moment von ihm träumte, was das seltsame Gefühl in seinem Magen nur noch anwachsen ließ: Ob er schon öfters von mir geträumt hat? Er war sich nicht sicher, verdrängte die Überlegung dann aber auch, da er spürten konnte, dass der andere Sayajin nicht mehr lange brauchen würde, bis sich sein Körper unter einen Höhepunkt entspannte.

So wandte er sich wieder dem anderen zu und änderte nach kurzer Überlegung ihre Position, da es im Moment, zumindest für ihn ziemlich unbequem war. Er ließ kurz von dem älteren Sayajin ab, was dieser mit einen unerfreuten Aufseufzen kommentierte, und drehte ihn behutsam auf den Rücken, dabei setzte er sich selbst etwas auf. Seine linke Hand wanderte wieder zu Vegetas harter Erregung und fuhr damit fort, was er kurz zuvor unterbrochen hatte, mit der anderen begann er zärtlich dessen Kopf zu kraulen und durch seine Haare zu streichen.

Vegeta stöhnte keuchend auf, als Son-Goku von neuem begann ihn zwischen den Beinen zu berühren und suchte mit einer Hand erneut Halt an dem weichen Stoff des Oberteils, das dieser trug, wobei er sich mit der anderen in das weiße Laken des Bettes krallte. Wieder glitt ein erregtes Stöhnen über seine Lippen und er drückte seufzend seinen Kopf gegen die liebevolle Liebkosung des anderen:„… Kakarott…" Die Hitze in seinen Lenden wurde ebenso wie das anfangs anregende Ziehen immer unerträglicher und er begann sich zu wünschen, dass sein Körper diesem endlich nachgeben sollte.

Die schwarzen Opale des jüngeren Sayajins beobachteten die von kleinen Schweißperlen überzogene Haut des anderen Mannes fasziniert und in diesem Moment wallte der Wunsch in ihm auf, diese mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge zu kosten. Als ihm dieser Gedanke klar wurde, hätte er am liebsten frustriert aufgeseufzt, denn für solcherlei Vorstellungen war im Moment einfach kein Platz: Ich brauche nachdem wirklich eine kalte Dusche… Das stimmte wirklich, jedoch bezweifelte er, dass er dafür Gelegenheit bekommen würde und wieder lag ihm ein schweres Seufzen auf der Zungenspitze. Er ist aber auch einfach zu heiß… allein schon dieser herrliche Geruch… Son-Goku leckte sich über seine trockenen Lippen und verbot sich schließlich noch auf irgendeine Weise in diese Richtung zu denken: Sonst drehe ich noch durch… oder mein Körper...

Wieder zwang er sich dazu sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie er den anderen berührte, da er es diesem so angenehm und schön wie möglich machen wollte. Seine Hand hatte sich inzwischen in einen gleichmäßigen und rhythmisches Takt eingefunden, welcher auch Vegeta sehr anzusprechen schien, denn dieser stöhnte und seufzte immer häufiger auf. Er leuchtet richtig… Son-Goku konnte nicht völlig davon abkommen, die so zart wirkende Haut des anderen zu bewundern, welche durch das Mondlicht, das sich in den hunderten oder gar tausenden von kleinen Schweißperlen widerspiegelte, so wirkte, als wäre sie von feinen Diamantenstaub überzogen.

„Hahhh… Kakarott… hnhhh…" Die Aufmerksamkeit des größeren Sayajins galt augenblicklich wieder Vegeta, als er merkte, dass dieser wohl jede Sekunde den erregenden Druck in seinen Lenden erliegen würde, und stellte dabei leicht beunruhigt fest, dass dessen Augen leicht geöffnet waren. Er ist jedoch noch nicht völlig wach. Er fuhr fort diesen zärtlich am Kopf zu kraulen und blickte unsicher dem entgegen, was nun folgen würde, denn dass der andere Sayajin gleich völlig bei Bewusstsein sein würde, stand außer Frage.

„… Kakarott… ahhh... hahhh… KAKAROTT!!!" Vegeta fühlte, wie sich der Druck zwischen seinen Beinen mit einen löste und ebenso das Ziehen verschwand und stattdessen eine gigantische Welle aus warmen, pulsierenden Blitzen über sein Bewusstsein und seinen gesamten Körper hereinbrach. Der Nahu hatte sein Becken gegen die verwöhnende Hand gedrückt und war schließlich mit einem Schrei gekommen, wobei er mit einem Mal den Mantel des Schlafes gänzlich von sich abgeschüttelt zu haben schien, denn er riss seine schwarzen Augen auf und sah sich verwirrt um.

Ein weiterer, jedoch bei weitem nicht so angenehmer Schauer durchfuhr den Körper des kleineren Sayajins, als sein Blick auf Son-Goku traf und er nach einen Moment der völligen Verwirrung erkannte, was soeben geschehen war. „Nein…" Vegeta wirkte so, als würde er nicht wissen ob er nun aufspringen und weglaufen oder einfach weinend zusammenbrechen sollte, was den jüngeren Mann beides sehr bestürzte. „Vegeta… 'Geta, bitte, es ist alles OK, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, ich dachte nur, dass ich… dir so vielleicht helfen könnte…" Son-Goku wusste auch ohne, dass er sich in den anderen hineinversetzten musste, wie dämlich und lasch das eben geklungen hatte, allerdings schien es der Nahu nicht einmal mitbekommen zu haben, da er sich anscheinend für die zweite Variante entschieden hatte und soeben in Tränen ausgebrochen war.

Scheiße, ich und meine tollen Aktionen! Behutsam begann der Sayajin seinen Freund die Schulter zu streicheln, welcher sich von ihm weggedreht hatte und nun, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, zusammengekauert weinte:„ Vegeta, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, das musst du mir bitte glauben, ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist… du kennst mich doch, ich hab einen Hang dazu Dinge ohne viel Nachdenken zu tun… Son-Goku versuchte aufmunternd zu klingen, jedoch gelang ihm das nicht und er stellte fest, dass das Geräusch, den anderen weinen zu hören, so weinen zu hören, unter anderem zu den schlimmsten zählte, die er je gehört hatte.

Vegeta hingegen ging beinahe an dem Wissen zu Grunde, dass er sich soeben komplett zum Idioten vor dem anderen gemacht hatte und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Ich bin so ein Trottel… es ist Vollmond… es ist verdammt noch mal Vollmond… und ich schlaf neben ihm ein… wo ich doch weiß, dass ich in diesen Nächten von ihm träume… ich hab mich so lächerlich gemacht… Der Sayajin schluchzte scharf auf und wurde sich im selben Moment bewusst, dass er weinte und sich damit noch mehr zum Narren machte, denn er konnte sich gut vorstellen wie lächerlich und schwach er in den Augen des anderen erscheinen musste: Nein… bitte… nein… er… er soll mich doch lieben… er… Es war schon lange her, dass er sich mal so elend gefühlt hatte und neben der Scham tauchte nun auch die verzweifelte Gewissheit auf, dass er Son-Goku niemals bekommen würde, denn er war schwach und hässlich und niemand, den dieser lieben würde.

So wie in Vegeta stieg nun langsam auch in dem jüngeren Mann die Verzweiflung, denn er wusste nicht, was er machte konnte um den anderen zu beruhigen. Hätte ich ihn doch nicht angefasst… er ist durch diese Monster hier und dem was sie mit ihm gemacht haben sicher sowieso ganz verstört… Er war sich nicht sicher ob es nun klug war ihn noch weiter anzufassen, doch andererseits wusste er nicht, was er sonst hätte machen können, schließlich wollte er nicht, dass es diesem so schlecht ging. „Kakarott…" Son-Goku schreckte aus seinen fieberhaften Überlegungen auf, als er seinen Namen hörte, den Vegeta gepresst hervorbrachte, und war sich zunächst nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

„… Kakarott…" Verzweiflung, das war das erste, was der Kämpfer aus der Stimme des anderen, die immer wieder in kläglichen Schluchzen unterging, raushörte und plötzlich hatte er ganz mulmiges Gefühl, denn ihm wurde klar, warum Vegeta so verzweifelt weinte: Es ist nicht weil ich ihn berührt habe… er schämt sich dafür und hat Angst, dass ich deswegen verschwinde… irgendwie ist er doch noch so wie früher… Nachdem er einen Moment gezögert hatte, ließt er einen Arm unter den anderen wandern und zog diesen so an sich, sodass dieser mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lag. Er konnte fühlen, wie dieser unter seiner Berührung erzitterte und augenblicklich verstummte, und nahm dieselbe wartende und unsichere Anspannung wie schon Stunden zuvor wahr.

„Vegeta, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich nicht einfach so abhaue…" Son-Goku küsste den  Hinterkopf des anderen Sayajins, während er mit seiner Hand fortfuhr dessen Schulter und Oberarm zu streicheln. Neben dem süßlichen Duft von Vegetas Orgasmus lag noch der unangenehme Geruch von Anspannung und Angst in der Luft und der größere Kämpfer fuhr ruhig fort, wobei er so beruhigend wie möglich klingen wollte:„… und du musst dich nicht schämen, weil du… weil du von mir geträumt hast oder weinst… daran ist wirklich nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest… schon gar nicht vor mir."

Vegeta hatte nichts gesagt, während der jüngere gesprochen hatte, allerdings war das Weinen verstummt und auch die Anspannung aus seinen müden Gliedern gewichen. Der Nahu wusste nicht, ob das nun wirklich wahr war, er wusste nicht ob der andere einfach nur freundlich war oder ob er ihn in Wirklichkeit für seine Schwäche verachtete. Jedoch war er zu erschöpft, als dass er sich darüber groß Gedanken hätte machen können und so wollte er es glauben, vorerst, denn die angenehme Wärme des anderen, die von dessen Nähe ausging, war einfach nur wunderschön und er wollte sie zumindest für diesen Augenblick auskosten.

Son-Goku wusste nicht, ob der andere ihn glaubte, allerdings schienen ihn seine Worte beruhigt zu haben und dafür war er dankbar. Er hörte dem Atem des anderen zu, während er diesen weiter streichelte, und stellte zufrieden fest, wie dieser ruhiger wurde und Vegeta schlussendlich einschlief. Seine nachtfarbenen Opale wanderten zum Fenster, wo der Mond nicht mehr so hoch stand und zeigte, dass die Mitte der Nacht schon überschritten war.

Ich hoffe, ich kann dir helfen, Vegeta… und ich hoffe, dass wir schnell von hier verschwinden können. Bei dem Letzteren hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, wollte sich aber nicht mehr damit auseinandersetzten und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Der angenehme Geruch von Vegetas Haaren begleitete ihn bis in dem Schlaf hinein.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hallo! .

Nach ewig langer Zeit gibt es also auch mal wieder was von mir zu hören und gleich als erstes muss ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Als kleiner Erklärung kann ich bieten, dass Mai und Juni die Stressmonate in unserer Schule sind, da in diesen beiden beinahe sämtliche Schularbeiten, Test und dergleichen des zweiten Semesters hineingepresst werden (was eine wirkliche Euphoriewelle in sämtlichen Klassen auslöst und den Gereiztheitspegel auf über 100 ansteigen lässt…).

Dann war da noch der liebe Juli und den hab ich im Süden verbracht, oder besser Südosten, denn ich war das Monat über in Thailand und hab mich dort vom Schulstress und dergleichen erholt, allerdings hatte ich dort keinerlei Möglichkeiten ins Net zu kommen, da es dort zwar so etwas wie ein Internetcafe gibt, aber das Internet an sich nicht so wirklich funktioniert. Mein Bruder hatte zwar einen Laptop mit, wollte mir aber nicht gestatten darauf meine Geschichte weiterzubearbeiten (wie schön kann doch Geschwisterliebe sein --), jedenfalls war ich dort sowohl vom Internet als auch meiner Geschichte abgeschnitten (ein Horror!!!).

Tja, dann kamen noch die Nachjulitage, die ich schon wieder in Österreich bin und wo ich zunächst eine Darmfloraerkrankung (die ich von dem thailändischen Essen bekommen habe, welches nichts desto Trotz einfach eine Gaumenfreude war) ausbaden durfte, was einen unvergesslichen Heimflug mit sich brachte, wobei besonders witzig war, dass ich am hintersten Eck der Maschine saß und die Toiletten so um die 5000 km von mir entfernt gewesen sein durften… --;.

Jetzt bin ich aber wieder zu Hause smile und konnte die ersten freien Tage nutzen um dieses Kapitel fertig zu stellen, wobei ich bemerken muss, dass dies das erste Mal ist, dass ich die Vorlage gänzlich ersetzt habe, da ich selbst mit der ursprünglichen Form (die ja immerhin schon älter als ein Jahr ist) nicht mehr zu frieden war. Naja, ich habe beschlossen die Geschichte von der Stelle völlig neu zu gestalten, da ich damals, aus welchen unerfindlichen Gründen auch immer, wirklich in so einer sentimentalen Gemütsstimmung war, dass Vegeta wirklich einen Wasserfall glich (was mir im Nachhinein mehr als unangenehm ist… und vor allem lästig, da es mehr Arbeit heißt… ;; ).

Jedenfalls hab ich aber noch eine gute Nachricht, denn da ich nun ein Monat grenzenloser Freiheit genießen kann (mal abgesehen von kleinen familiären und schulischen Verpflichtungen… mache nächstes Jahr Matura, das ist die österreichische Form des Abiturs), kann ich auch an der Geschichte endlich ungestört weiterarbeiten, was bedeutet, dass die Kapitel jetzt auch öfters kommen (ich wird schauen, dass es wöchentlich eins oder zwei sein…). Im August sieht es ein wenig anders aus, ich Arbeite da und hab da nicht so viel Zeit, aber trotzdem werd ich mich bemühen noch wöchentlich zu posten. Was danach ist, steht noch in den Sternen, denn dann beginnt die Schule wieder und ich bin im Abschlussjahr… aber das wird sich noch zeigen.

OK, hiermit enden die Nachrichten für dieses Mal!

Oder doch nicht, denn ICH VERÖFFENTLICHE MEINE ZWEITE (BZW DRITTE) FF!!! Sie heißt „Loneliness" und ist wieder eine VegetaxGoku (diesmal aber wirklich volle ;) und wer will soll mal rein lesen.

Na gut, hier endet mein Geschwafel aber wirklich (allgemeinerjubelausbruch), und wir kommen zu den schönen Thanxs für die Reviewer! (Aber auch den nicht Reviewern ein Danke fürs Lesen! :)

Also, lieben Dank an:

Hilda: Nun, ich war ziemlich entsetzt als ich gelesen habe, dass dir mein vorvoriges Kapitel nicht gefallen hat! OO# Nein, also, ich find es schade, aber ich kann es auch verstehen, ich hatte für den Teil nicht viel Zeit zum bearbeiten (so wie für den darauf folgenden) und wenn ich das Kapitel selbst lese fällt mir auf, dass es teilweise doch schwer für Veggi-Fans zu verdauen ist (zumindest für manche). Aber wie du schon gesagt hast, es war eine lange Zeit und ich denke doch, dass zwanzig Jahre reichlich Zeit sind um sich in so eine Rolle einzufügen, dabei darfst du Tillion nicht vergessen, der hat auch noch dazu beigetragen. Es wird in den folgenden Kapiteln sowieso noch so manche Rückblenden in diese zwei Jahrzehnte geben (allein wegen dem Verständnis). Dass dir das letzte Kapitel wieder gefallen hat freut mich, mal sehen wie es um dieses steht. Was Vegeta und Son-Goku angeht wird es noch ein laaanger und steiniger Weg, aber in diesem Kapitel beginnt es mal, also kannst du es ja selbst mitverfolgen. Wegen der vorgeschriebenen Kapitel ist es schwierig, denn wie ich oben schon gesagt habe, werde ich die Geschichte nun gänzlich neu schreiben, da ich vor längerer Zeit abgebrochen haben (mit 325 Seiten kommt man ziemlich weit smile) und nun an sich gar nicht mehr mit dem zufrieden bin (bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen) was ich damals geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe aber, dass sich das nur zum Vorteil für euch Leser ausschlägt! :)

Sindarinwa (Tiaychan): Freut mich, dass du über meine Geschichte gestolpert bist und sie auch durchgelesen hast. Also, was Son-Goku und Vegeta betrifft wird schon noch etwas aus dem beiden, leider hat das sich so lange hingezogen, weil die Vorgeschichte so lang war, ich mag es nicht eine Vorhandlung in zwei drei Kapitel zu quetschen, ich finde man verliert dabei an Qualität. Auf jeden Fall kann ich dir versichern, dass V/K doch noch vorkommen wird, was mit V/A passiert ist noch ungewiss, denn ich hab die Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende geschrieben und bin mir über den Schluss noch nicht ganz sicher (schwanke noch zwischen drei Enden hin und her). Ob aber am Schluss Vegeta mit Son-Goku zurück kann wird noch nicht verraten. smile Hm, irgendwie hab ich das mit den bereits fertigen Seiten wohl ziemlich blöd erklärt, denn das bekommen ziemlich viele meiner Leser in den falschen Hals. Also, die Geschichte ist schon um einiges weiter als sie bis jetzt im Internet veröffentlicht ist und wenn ich es so machen würde, wie du es mir vorschlägst, wäre es kein Problem, sie innerhalb der nächsten vier Tage komplett rauf zu bekommen, allerdings muss sie noch überarbeitet werden, was die eigentliche Arbeit an sich ist. Die Geschichte ist mehr als 18 Monate alt (der letzte Teil immerhin schon sieben) und in der Zwischenzeit gefällt sie mir nicht mehr so wie sie ist und ich denke, dass sie auch den Lesern so nicht wirklich gefallen würden, denn mein Schreibstil hat sich mittlerweile um einiges verändert und weiterentwickelt und auch die Darstellung von Vegetas und Son-Gokus Beziehung entspricht nicht den Vorstellungen, die ich jetzt habe. Ich kann dir die Rohfassung gerne mal schicken, aber viel davon versprechen darfst du dir nicht.

Gut, bevor ich jetzt abschließe, möchte ich noch zu den Reviews an sich etwas sagen. Zwei Reviews sind nicht wirklich viel (zwar besser als nichts dreimalaufholzklopf) und ich würde mich doch über ein paar mehr freuen, denn es steckt schon viel Arbeit hinter den einzelnen Kapitel (auch wenn sie schon existieren) und ich mag es einfach mich an meinen Lesern orientieren zu können, das ist hilfreich für mich (also nicht nur pro sondern auch contra… allerdings nur nützliche wenn's geht). Ich werde die FF so oder so weiterführen, da müssen sich diejenigen, die sie mögen keine Sorgen machen, aber mehr Rückmeldungen wären doch toll.

OK, das war's dann auch schon wieder, zumindest für das Kapitel und sollte sich in den folgenden Tag nicht der Boden unter mir auftun oder mich ein Golfball treffen (Six Feet Under g), werde ich den nächsten Teil vielleicht noch in der Woche schaffen!

Somit tschau, Arima


	30. The first Kiss or Do you love me?

Kapitel 30: The first Kiss or Do you love me?

Als sich die warme Sonne über das Land der Dämonenregentschaft Arcaver erhob, schien es, als würde sich ein weicher Schleier aus goldenem Licht über alles legen, das sich unter freiem Himmel befand. Der Horizont wirkte, wie von einem begabten Maler eben erst frisch auf ein Blatt Papier gebracht und ließ in einem den Eindruck entstehen, dass man, wenn man die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete, die noch nicht trocken wirkende Farbe tatsächlich riechen könnte. Sogar die Wachen, die vor den großen, schweren Toren und an den verschiedenen Stützpunkten der Schlossmauer ihre Stellungen bezogen hatten, wo sie schon die verbleibenden Minuten bis zum Schichtwechsel zählten, warfen immer wieder faszinierte Blicke zu dem beeindruckenden Schauspiel aus Rot, Orange und Gelb.

Es war schon spät, zumindest was die Sklaven anbelangte, welche schon vor gut drei Stunden ihre warmen Betten hatten verlassen müssen, um mit den Vorbereitungen für das Frühstück noch rechtzeitig fertig zu werden, denn zumindest eine Sache war bei allen Dämonen gleich, egal ob sie nun Fürsten oder Mitglieder der Königsfamilie waren, das Frühstück musste, egal zu welcher Jahreszeit und den damit verbundenen Umstellungen, immer pünktlich auf dem Tisch stehen. Da wurde leider auch die lange Dunkelheit nicht als Entschuldigung anerkannt, die einem das Sehen und somit auch das Handhaben mit dem Geschirr und den Töpfen erschwerte, da den Sklaven in der Küche und auch sonst im Schloss nur einfache Kerzen zur Verfügung standen, um dieses alljährlich so verhasste Lichtproblem zu umgehen. Das hatte für die Arbeiter die leidliche Folge, dass sie sich in der kalten Jahreszeit noch früher von ihrer geliebten warmen Decke und den so kuschelig weichen Polster trennen mussten.

War nun in den Seitengängen und den Räumen, die den Sklaven zur Bewerkstelligung ihrer Aufgaben zugeteilt worden waren, schon geradezu die Hölle los, war von den restlichen Zimmern, die nun entweder leer standen (zu dieser Jahreszeit gab es immer wenig Besuch, der länger als einem Tag blieb), oder von den Mitgliedern der Königsfamilie bzw. seit gestern auch von eigenartigen Fremden (so wurde zumindest gemunkelt) bewohnt wurden, kein Laut zu hören. Während der König, wie auch seine Brüder, in ihrem jeweiligen Gemach, noch tief in Gedanken versunken über die Ereignisse des letzten Tages nachsinnte, waren Tillion und der „Besuch" schon seit Stunden hellwach und beide konnten, wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen, trotz ansteigender Neugier und einer unguten Vorahnung, die allerdings nur die Kämpfer aus der anderen Dimension heimsuchte, keinen Fuß vor ihre Türen setzten.

Auch aus dem Raum, in dem sich der Nahu seit vergangenen Abend mit seinem Freund aus vergangenen Tagen befand, drang nichts, das darauf hingewiesen hätte, dass in dem Zimmer schon jemand wach sei, da weder das Rascheln des Bettbezuges noch ein vernehmbares Wort oder ein anderes Geräusch zu hören war. Würde man jedoch die Tür öffnen und das an sich einfach ausgestattete Sklavenquartier betreten, so würde man erkennen, dass es in dem Raum sehr wohl jemanden gab, der schon seit mehreren Stunden wach lag und seit seinem Erwachen, so wie ein Stockwerk höher und ein paar Gänge weiter nördlich, der König, sein Gehirn damit marterte, eine Lösung für die verzwickte Situation zu finden, in die er da so unverhofft geraten war.

Hm… wie spät es wohl ist? Son-Gokus Blick schwenkte von der Decke, die er seit gut zwanzig Minuten ununterbrochen angestarrt hatte, zu dem Fenster, durch welches das weiche Licht auch hier in der letzten halben Stunde die vorherrschende Dunkelheit schließlich vollends vertrieben hatte. Seine schwarzen Opale betrachteten einen Moment den  breiten Lichtstrahl, der durch den wirbelnden feinen Staub in der Luft zu erkennen war, und wanderten dann weiter, um den Sonnenstand zu prüfen. Gerade mal Acht… Ein leises Seufzen glitt über seine Lippen und er wandte seinen onyxfarben Augen von dem farbenprächtigen Schauspiel ab, das die Natur an diesem Morgen vor den Fenstern des Schlosses veranstaltete.

Er hatte Hunger, zwar keinen großen, aber trotzdem, immerhin konnte man unter normalen Umständen die Uhr danach richten wann er aß und seinem Magen gefiel dieser plötzliche Wandel gar nicht. Andererseits wollte er Vegeta nicht wecken, welcher halb auf ihm lag und immer noch tief zu schlafen schien, was wohl darauf zurückzuführen war, dass diesem sowohl das Fieber, welches mittlerweile zum Glück schon wieder fast ganz verschwunden war, als auch dieser Ausbruch von letzter Nacht sehr geschafft haben mussten.

Son-Goku konnte die Wärme des anderen spüren, die ihm seltsam tröstlich vorkam, obwohl er sich bewusst war, dass nicht er derjenige war, der nun Trost benötigen würde: Was hast du hier nur alles erlebt, Vegeta? Diese Frage hatte er sich in der vergangenen Nacht und an diesem Morgen schon dutzende Male gestellt, ohne je auch nur einmal eine Antwort gefunden zu haben. Seine Hand, welche bis jetzt auf dem Rücken des anderen Mannes geruht hatte, begann nun die befremdlich weichen und nachgiebigen Haare von diesem zu streicheln, was dieser mit einem leisen Seufzen und unverständlichen Gemurmel zur Kenntnis nahm und sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und Son-Goku legte zufrieden seinen Kopf zurück, er hatte irgendwie die ungute Vorahnung, dass es bald mit dieser trauten Zweisamkeit vorbei sein würde und er wollte sie noch ein wenig genießen.

Du fühlst dich gut an... Der jüngere Sayajin hatte seine Augen geschlossen und lauschte nun dem ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atem des anderen, wie schon die letzten Stunden zuvor auch, denn er hatte festgestellt, dass sich sein Zuhören mit einer genauso einschmeichelnden Ruhe auf seinen Geist auswirkte, wie die angenehme Wärme des Nahu.

Vegeta und er hatten sich im Schlaf so gedreht, dass dessen Kopf nun auf seiner Brust und der restliche Oberkörper halb auf seinem Bauch ruhten, während er selbst in einer ziemlich bequemen Position auf dem Rücken lag. Es war ein wirklich schönes Gefühl dem anderen so nahe bei sich zu haben, auch wenn er immer noch nicht so recht glauben konnte, dass Vegeta tatsächlich damit einverstanden war oder viel eher sogar seine Nähe suchte.

Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er wirklich so viel für mich empfindet… obwohl ich es in gewisser Weise doch gewusst habe. Son-Goku öffnete seine nachtschwarzen Augen etwas und sah wieder über sich auf die Decke, auf der sich inzwischen das Morgenlicht in der schönen Musterung des dünnen Vorhangs, der aufgeschoben noch ein wenig über Seiten des Fensters hing, ausbreitete. Seine Finger hatten begonnen den Nacken des anderen Sayajins zu kraulen, während seine andere Hand die von Vegeta gehalten wurde, welcher sie wohl während er noch geschlafen hatte, ergriffen haben musste. Es ging ein angenehm, kribbelndes Gefühl von dieser aus, welche sich seinem Arm hochzog und sich mit dem angenehmen Kribbeln vermischte, das von seinem Oberkörper ausging.

Teilweise stimmte es, in gewisser Weise hatte er schon damals, bevor Vegeta plötzlich eines Nachts nicht mehr von einem Spaziergang zurückgekehrt war, gewusst, dass dieser mehr als einfache Freundschaft für ihn empfand. Die Augen, die ihn immer beobachtet und gemustert hatten, wenn der andere Sayajin gemeint hatte, dass er es nicht bemerken würde, oder das leichte, kaum merkbare Zittern, das sich durch dessen Körper gezogen hatte, wenn sie mal trainiert und sie sich dabei berührt hatten, wiesen darauf hin. Es war auch die Gereiztheit des älteren Kämpfers gewesen, dessen übertriebene Empfindlichkeit gegenüber allem, was er bezüglich diesem gesagt hatte und der teils verzweifelte, teils wütende Ausdruck in dessen Opalen, wobei er aber nie gewusst hatte, ob sie gegen diesem selbst oder ihn gerichtet gewesen waren.

Du warst schon damals unglücklich, weil du dir deine Gefühle mir gegenüber einfach nicht eingestehen wolltest… oder konntest. Ich frage mich ob du dir auch so darüber bewusst geworden wärst… Son-Goku seufzte erneut leise, wurde dann aber augenblicklich davon abgebracht sich weiter mit diesen Fragen und Überlegungen zu beschäftigen, als er spürte, wie Vegeta sich leicht zu drehen begann und keine Sekunde später seine Augen aufschlug, die einen Moment noch völlig verschlafen vor sich auf Timas kleinen Schreibtisch blickten, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, wo er war und woher diese unglaublich schöne und angenehme Wärme stammte.

Zunächst schien das zärtliche Kraulen, das ihm aus dem Schlaf heraus begleitet hatte, die Erkenntnis darüber, dass er in dem Armen von Son-Goku lag, von ihm fernhalten zu wollen, doch es dauerte gerade mal die Länge eines Herzschlages, bevor ihm das Geschehene des vergangenen Tages und vor allem der vergangenen Nacht bewusst wurde. Kami… nein… verdammt, nein… Vegeta war innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde hellwach und drückte sich von dem anderen Sayajin und somit von dieser ungemein verlockenden und beruhigenden Wärme weg.

Einen Augenblick verweilte er wie gefroren und blickte den anderen Mann mit einem bereuenden und zugleich verlangenden Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Opalen nur sprachlos an. Er wurde von diesen beiden Gefühlen in seinem Inneren, die ungefähr gleich stark waren, wie durch starke Arme an dem Platz gehalten, ehe seine Vernunft Oberhand gewinnen konnte und er von dem Kämpfer wegrutschte und schließlich vom Bett aufstand.

Der ältere Sayajin sah schnell ein, dass dies keine gute Idee gewesen war, denn sein Kreislauf schien nicht viel von der Idee zu halten, das Bett so schnell zu verlassen, und veranlasste Vegetas Beine dazu innerhalb weniger Sekunden unter seinem Körpergewicht nachzugeben. „Hah…" Der Nahu keuchte laut auf, als ihn das Gefühl übermannte, dass der Boden unter ihm weggezogen wurde, und war zugleich froh als auch wütend und peinlich berührt darüber, als zwei starke Hände ihn packten und somit davor bewahrten der Lände nach auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen.

Verdammt, das darf doch nicht wahr sein… Vegeta schluckte schwer und schloss beschämt seine Augen, denn mit dem Gefühl der sogleich erwachten Verzweiflung schlug ihm auch die schmerzliche Erkenntnis ins Gesicht, dass er oder zumindest sein Körper einmal mehr wie ein Schwächling gehandelt hatte.

„Vegeta…" Son-Goku beobachte das Verhalten des anderen Sayajins besorgt und nachdem er einen Moment gezögert hatte, hob er ihn hoch und legte ihn zurück ins Bett, wo dieser nur beschämt seinen Kopf von ihm abwandte. Behutsam deckte er seinen Freund zu, da ihm dessen Nacktheit immer noch ziemlich unangenehm war und konnte an den zunächst überraschenden Blick, der kurz darauf von Scham überschwemmt wurde, erkennen, dass diesem dieser Umstand wohl selbst er jetzt bewusst wurde. „Vegeta, das muss dir nicht pein…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn der kleinre Sayajin drehte sich betreten von ihm weg und zog die Decke über sich, so dass er dessen Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte.

'Geta… warum versteckst du dich vor mir… du hast doch gar keinen Grund dazu… Der Kämpfer spürte das schmerzliche Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit in sich aufwallen und stellte beunruhigt fest, dass Vegeta wieder leicht zu zittern begonnen hatte, was wohl darauf hinwies, dass er gerade wieder mit den Tränen kämpfte. Ein gepresstes Keuchen drang dumpf unter der Decke hervor und Son-Goku hätte diese dem anderen Mann am liebsten einfach weggenommen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er es dadurch nur schlimmer machen würde, aber dieses Verhalten, das so gar nicht zu dem älteren Sayajin passte, ließ in ihm neben der Unsicherheit, wie er diesem behandeln sollte, auch die Sorge um diesem immer mehr in seinem Denken Fuß fassen.

Er wollte Vegeta eine Hand tröstend auf die Schulter legen und ihn dadurch vielleicht etwas beruhigen, doch dieser zuckte unter der Berührung nur weg und knurrte ihn wütend an, wobei es jedoch eher kläglich als bedrohlich klang. Ich will dir doch nur helfen, Vegeta, ich möchte dir doch nicht wehtun oder dich bloß stellen. Der Kämpfer seufzte leise und ihm wurde klar, dass sich der andere Mann in mancher Hinsicht auch wieder nicht wirklich geändert hatte, denn dessen Stolz und die damit verbundenen Probleme waren noch so vorhanden wie vor 27 Jahren. Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass ich das als etwas Schlechtes werten sollte, immerhin kann ihm sein Stolz auch helfen… ich denke, dass dieser ihn schlussendlich wohl davor bewahrt hat einfach aufzugeben.

Son-Goku spürte, wie mit dieser Einsicht auch Hoffnung und Zuversicht in ihm erwachten, denn wenn Vegetas Stolz, wenn auch nur als kläglicher Rest, all dir Jahre überlebt hatte, dann konnte dieser noch nicht gänzlich gebrochen sein. Oder?... Der größere Sayajin hoffte es zumindest, denn er wollte nicht glauben, dass von dem alten Vegeta, den er einst als Feind kennen gelernt und schließlich als Freund lieben gelernt hatte, nichts mehr übrig war: Das kann nicht sein… das darf nicht sein, Vegeta ist stark… er ist die sturste und hartnäckigste Person, der ich jemals begegnet bin…

Die schwarzen Opale, welche meinen Moment, durch die Gedanken verschleiert, einfach durch Vegeta hindurch geschaut hatten, fixierten ihn wieder und der Sayajin versuchte den anderen vielleicht durch Worte ein wenig zu beruhigen:„ Vegeta, du musst dich nicht vor mir schämen… bitte…" Er konnte sehen, wie das Zittern für einen Moment aufgehört hatte, als er zu sprechen begonnen hatte, und griff nach der Decke des anderen:„ Bitte, versteck dich nicht vor mir…" Langsam und behutsam, zog Son-Goku den weichen Stoff von Vegeta, so dass er dessen Gesicht ansehen konnte.

Der Nahu schluckte wieder schwer, aber der nur all zu vertraut wirkende schmerzende Kloß in seinem Hals verschwand auch dieses Mal nicht, auch wenn er sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher wünschte, denn die Vorstellungen, nun schon wieder vor den Augen des anderen so kläglich zu weinen zu beginnen und dann wieder so jämmerlich dazustehen, konnte er einfach nicht ertragen. Kami… warum kann ich mich nicht zusammenreißen… ich will doch, dass er mich anziehend findet… und nicht nur erbärmlich… Vegeta wandte sein Gesicht ab, als Son-Goku die Decke zurückzog und vergrub es im Polster, wohl wissend, dass er sich dadurch nur noch mehr zum Narren machte:… aber kann nichts tun… ich kann nichts dagegen tun… bitte, bitte, lass dieses grässliche Gefühl aus meiner Brust verschwinden… lass mich nicht schon wieder so schwach dastehen…

„Vegeta… bitte, sieh mich an." Der Angesprochene keuchte dadurch unwillig auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wobei er verzagt wimmerte:„ Geh…" Ein zärtlicher Arm, der sich unter dem weichen Stoff der Decke schob, zeigte Vegeta allerdings, dass der jüngere Sayajin nicht so schnell gehen würde und als er an den starken und warmen Körper des anderen gezogen wurde, schien der verzweifelte Kampf gegen das erstickende Gefühl in seiner Brust schon so gut wie verloren. Er konnte die Wärme des anderen spüren, die er sich so lange sehnlichst gewünscht hatte, und er spürte dessen starke, muskulöse Arme um ihn, die ihn mit einem Mal aufzufangen schienen, so dass der zuvor anwachsende Schmerz in ihm, langsam abzunehmen begann, zu gleich der Jucken hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern aber wuchs.

Ein Kribbeln breitete sich auf seiner rechten Wange aus, als Son-Goku leise zu sprechen begann:„ Ich werde bei dir bleiben, Vegeta, da kannst du dich von mir aus auf den Kopf stellen." Ein seltsam beklommenes zugleich aber auch tröstliches Gefühl breitete sich in dem Nahu aus und er wusste nicht anders darauf zu antworten als leicht zu nickend, während er seine Augen fest geschlossen hielt und somit das weiter anwachsende Jucken unter Kontrolle zu halten hoffte. Ich liebe dich… ich liebe dich… könnte ich es dir doch nur sagen… Vegeta schluckte wieder schmerzlich und keuchte überrascht auf, als plötzlich die weichen Lippen des anderen auf seinen nackten Schultern spüren konnte: Was…

Son-Goku lächelte, als er das überraschte Aufkeuchen des anderen hörte und fuhr damit fort, die Schulter des anderen mit leichten Küssen zu überziehen, wobei ihm auffiel, wie wunderbar und begehrenswert dieser doch roch. Hm… sein Geruch hat sich verändert… so wie der Rest von ihm… er ist weicher… nicht mehr so aggressiv wie damals und auch ein wenig süßer… ich frage mich, wie er wohl schmeckt… Ein gepresster Schrei glitt durch das Zimmer als der jüngere Sayajin mit seiner Zunge über die Haut des anderen leckte und somit einen gewaltigen Schauer durch dessen gesamten Körper jagte. „Kakarott…" Vegetas Stimme klang belegt und rau, zugleich war sie aber auch mit einer unglaublichen Sehnsucht erfüllt und Son-Goku konnte mit einem Mal nicht anders, als den anderen Mann so zu sich zu drehen, dass er ihn Küssen konnte.

Was… Kakarott… Kakarott… Für einen Augenblick war der Nahu von dem aufkommenden Verlangen, das seinen Geist wie eine große, kribbelnde Welle überschwemmte, völlig berauscht und er konnte nicht sagen, ob er nun wach war oder wieder in einen seiner Träume. Die weichen Lippen des anderen, diese warmen, süßen Lippen, die er so lange hatte spüren wollen, die er so oft in seinen nächtlichen Abenteuern schon gespürt hatte, sie fühlten sich so unglaublich an, so schön, wie nicht einmal in seiner Fantasie, und Vegeta wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass der andere Sayajin ihn nun endlich gefunden hatte.

Auch für Son-Goku war es ein ungeahnt schönes Gefühl, denn so oft er sich schon den Geschmack der Lippen des anderen Mannes vorgestellt hatte, an die tatsächliche Empfindung, die nun wie eine berstende Lichtkugel seinen gesamten Körper durchflutete und mit einer ungemeinen Wärme erfüllte, war seine Vorstellung nie auch nur im Entferntesten rangekommen. Er schmeckt unglaublich… so anders als ich dachte, so viel süßer und intensiver… Eine seiner Hände hielt den Nahu behutsam am Hinterkopf, während die Finger der andere zärtlich über dessen Wangenknochen, Kinn, Hals und Schlüsselbein zu den Schultern strich und wieder zurück, was bei dem kleineren Sayajin erneut ein Zittern durch dessen Körper gleiten ließ.

Vegeta hatte immer noch seine Augen fest geschlossen, schien den Kampf gegen seine schwächere Seite allerdings bereits vergessen zu haben und sich stattdessen allein auf das prickelnde Gefühl, das von überall dort ausging, wo der andere ihn berührte. Kami… er küsst mich… er… es ist unser erster Kuss… Überrascht öffnete der Nahu nun doch die Augen, denn diese Erkenntnis kam wie ein Schlag, und als er direkt in die nachtschwarzen Opale des anderen blickte, wandte er seinen Blick dann aber doch wieder leicht errötend ab.

Der jüngere Sayajin fand dieses Verhalten einfach nur süß und zugleich bemerkte er, wie in ihm erneut das Verlangen erwachte, den anderen um jeden Preis zu beschützen: Er ist so schön, so ungemein begehrenswert und er gehört mir… Son-Goku beschloss schließlich den Kuss etwas zu intensivieren und begann mit seiner Zunge die Lippen des anderen zu umstreicheln, wobei ihm erneut bewusst wurde, wie gut dieser doch schmeckte. Ein Schauer zog sich durch den Körper des anderen, welcher sich inzwischen an ihn geschmiegt und beide Arme um ihn geschlossen hatte, und es verstrich ein Augenblick, in dem der jüngere Mann beobachten konnte wie Vegeta mit einen geradezu scheuen Ausdruck in seinen Opalen ihn aufsuchte und ihn unsicher entgegensah, bevor er schließlich mit einem leisen Seufzen seinen Mund öffnete und ihn einließ.

Durch beide ging erneut ein Schauer, der dem Gefühl nahe kam, in einem warmen Sommernieselregen zu stehen, und Son-Goku war schließlich derjenige, der die Erkundschaftung begann und die warme, feuchte Höhle des anderen probeweise mit seiner Zunge durchstreifte. Seine Zungenspitze strich zunächst vorsichtig über den Gaumen des anderen, fuhr dessen markelose obere Zahnreihe nach und traf schließlich auf die Zunge von Vegeta, welcher inzwischen seine Augen wieder halb geschlossen hatte und bei jeder neuen Berührung leicht erzitterte. Du siehst unbeschreiblich schön aus, 'Geta. Der ältere Sayajin, der ihn direkt in seine schwarzen Opale blickte, schien von diesen den Gedanken ablesen zu können, denn er errötete wieder leicht und wandte erneut seinen Blick verlegen ab.

Son-Goku konnte nicht anders als grinsen und begann den Kuss etwas zu vertiefen, was Vegeta mit einem leisen Stöhnen kommentierte und willig geschehen ließ. Es war eigenartig für den Nahu und zugleich wunderschön und berauschend, er hatte so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet, so viele Jahre und jetzt wusste er nicht so recht was er machen sollte. Mit Armath war das Küssen auch angenehm gewesen, ebenso wie damals mit Bulma, doch das hier war etwas anderes, etwas viel Wertvolleres und er hatte Angst es zu zerbrechen, wenn er sich nun dumm anstellte: Ich will diesen Augenblick nicht kaputt machen… was ist, wenn ich ihn nicht küssen kann… ich habe… Armath schon so oft geküsst und dabei eigentlich nur an ihn gedacht… aber er ist nicht Armath… Seine Befürchtung war eigentlich dumm und unbegründet, schließlich war es nur ein Kuss und Son-Goku wurde nicht stoppen, nur weil er ihn vielleicht wie den weißen König küsste.

Ich hab ihn betrogen… ich hab ihn so oft betrogen… Kami, ich hab jedes Mal an ihn gedacht… und trotzdem Armath geküsst… Vegeta wusste, dass dies gemein und unfair gegenüber Armath war, immerhin war dieser sein Gefährte, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich schmutzig und schäbig, direkt so als hätte er wissen müssen, dass der jüngere Sayajin eines Tages kommen und ihn retten würde…

„Vegeta?" Der Nahu zuckte überrascht zusammen, als er plötzlich die Stimme des anderen hörte und stellte zum Teil überrascht und zum Teil beschämt fest, dass der andere, ohne dass er selbst es bemerkt hatte, den Kuss beendet hatte und ihn nun mit diesen tiefschwarzen, besorgten Augen anblickte. Eine Hand strich zärtlich über seine linke Wange und er es war, als würde diese Berührung mehr Schmerz verursachen als lindern, denn Vegeta wurde mit einem mal klar, dass Son-Goku ihn nicht trösten sollte, er hatte gar kein Recht darauf, dass dieser ihn half. In all den Jahren, die er nun hier auf Arcarver verbracht hatte, hatte er den anderen Sayajin immer wieder und wieder mit seinen jetzigen Gefährten betrogen und diese grässliche Erkenntnis, dass er sich selbst in eine Ecke manövriert hatte, aus die ja sowieso nicht mehr raus konnte, brach mit einem Mal über ihn zusammen.

„'Geta, was ist?" Die beruhigende Stimme des anderen drang wieder zu ihm durch und erneut musste er sich von seinen Gedanken losreißen und seinen Blick zu diesem wenden. Ich… ich kann nicht weg… ich kann nicht mit ihn glücklich werden… Nun schafften es die Tränen doch seine schwindende Gegenwehr zu überwinden und Vegeta begann nur keuchend den Kopf zu schütteln, während er sich gewaltsam davon abbringen musste sich weiterhin an dem anderen festzuhalten. Mit einem gepressten Schluchzen drückte er sich von diesem weg, was der jüngere Mann auch einfach geschehen ließ, und setzte sich auf, wobei er immer wieder über seine Augen wischte, da er trotz allem nicht wollte, dass der andere ihn schwach sah.

„Es… es geht nicht, Kakarott… es ist meine Schuld… ich kann hier nicht weg… ich habe mich an…" Der Nahu biss seine Zähne zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, es war ihm peinlich, er wollte den anderen nicht sagen, dass er die „Königin" dieses Planeten war, er wollte nicht als so lächerlich und ehrlos erscheinen… Aber er hatte keine Wahl, letztendlich würde der jüngere Sayajin es ja sowieso noch von Armath selbst erfahren und außerdem war er doch selbst an alldem hier schuld, er hatte damals zugestimmt eine „Braut" zu werden. „… ich… ich habe einen…" Vegeta schluchzte verzagt auf und wischte sich wütend die immer mehr werdenden Tränen weg, während er einen inneren Kampf gegen seinen Stolz austrug, der diese beschämenden Worte einfach nicht über seine Lippen bringen lassen wollte. Schließlich konnte er die Scham überwinden und antwortete, ehe sie erneut und mit einer viel größeren Gewalt über ihn zusammenschlug:„ … ich habe einen Ehemann… ich bin der Nahu, die „Königin" des Planeten… ich kann nicht mehr weg… ich habe mich an den König gebunden, ich wollte das alles nicht, ich wollte nicht… ich wollte nur nicht mehr geschlagen werden, ich wollte nicht mehr angefasst werden…"

Son-Goku, welcher sich inzwischen auch aufgesetzt hatte, beobachtete besorgt und mit wachsendem Mitgefühl, wie sein Freund immer mehr von seiner Verzweiflung übermannt wurde und dabei mehr und mehr in sich zusammensank:„... ich wollte auf dich warten, ich hab es so lange getan… ich wollte nicht, dass sie… Kakarott, ich wollte das nicht! Ich wollte das nicht!!! Ich konnte nichts tun!!! Sie waren zu stark!!! Sie waren zu stark… ich konnte nichts tun…" Schließlich brach er ab und gab sich ganz dem scheußlichen Gefühl in sich und der immer anwachsenden Zahl an Tränen hin, wobei sein Körper jedes Mal von den markerschütternden Schluchzen, das ihn trotz allen Widerstands immer wieder über die Lippen, durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Ich hab es ihn gesagt… ich bin so erbärmlich… er wird mich widerlich finden… ich bin es ja auch… Vegeta keuchte scharf auf, schüttelte wütend und verzweifelt zugleich seinen Kopf und versuchte damit vergebens diese schmerzenden Gedanken loszuwerden. Ich will nicht, dass er wieder geht… er darf nicht… ich will ihn bei mir haben… wir sollten doch zusammen sein… ich liebe ihn… Der Nahu biss wütend seine Zähne zusammen und hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt, als trotzdem ein weiteres jämmerliches Schluchzen nach außen drang: Ich will doch nicht, dass er mich auch liebt…

„Vegeta, ich weiß." Son-Goku konnte beobachten, wie sein Gegenüber plötzlich erstarrte und sogar das Schluchzen und Keuchen abbrach, so als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt und sämtliches Leben abgedreht. Der Kämpfer wartete einige Sekunden, in denen sich der andere allerdings nicht rührte, und fuhr dann zögernd fort:„ Die eine Frau… ich glaube sie heißt Tima, sie hat es…" Der Sayajin verfolgte beunruhigt, wie Vegeta plötzlich seine Arme um sich schlang und mit einem Mal viel kleiner wirkte:„ Sie hat es mir gesagt… das von den Dämonenfürsten und den Dämonenkönig… und was mit dir gemacht wurde." Er blickte ruhig auf den anderen Mann und hoffte, dass dieser nun irgendwie darauf reagieren würde, vielleicht mit Schreien oder Leugnen, irgendwas, nur nicht mit diesem stillen Weinen.

Er weiß es… er weiß was sie mit mir gemacht haben… er weiß von den… Vegeta spürte den stechenden Schmerz, der sich sein Kiefer hochzog und den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, welcher die anwachsende Verzweiflung und Wut nur noch leicht überbot, während sich Träne um Träne weiter über seine Wangen schob.

Der jüngere Sayajin blickte den anderen hilflos an, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er nun am besten handeln sollte, er wollte Vegeta nicht mehr verletzten und wusste nicht, wie er ihn trösten geschweige denn, ob er ihn nun anfassen konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen alles noch schlimmer zu machen. Nach drei endlosen Minuten des bedrückenden Schweigens entschied er sich endlich dazu nun doch etwas zu tun und streckte die Hand aus, um den anderen zu sich zu ziehen, doch bevor er auch nur dazu kam ihn zu berühren, schlug dieser sie weg und richtete plötzlich seinen Blick auf ihn.

„Du weißt gar nichts! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn… wenn man vergewaltigt wird!!! Tima hätte es dir nicht erzählen dürfen…" Vegetas schwarze Opale schäumten vor Schmerz, Hass, Angst, Scham und Frustration beinahe über und Son-Goku war sich nicht sicher ob er schon jemals so viele und vor allem so extreme Emotionen in den Augen eines Wesens gesehen hatte. Für einen Moment schien, dass der ältere Sayajin wieder jedoch verstummt war, denn er wandte beschämt seinen Blick ab, doch dann begann er wieder zu sprechen, dieses Mal jedoch leise und ruhiger:„ Ich hatte keine Wahl, das musst du verstehen… es war so grässlich… ich kann sie heute noch spüren, jeden einzelnen… jeden… und ich konnte nichts tun… ich wollte mich wehren, ich wollte wirklich… aber sie waren zu stark und… und die Schmerzen zu groß… es hat so verdammt weh getan, jedes Mal und… ich dachte dauernd, dass ich dieses Mal nicht überstehen würde… und dann hab ich es doch…"

Vegeta fuhr sich mit zitternder Hand durch die Haare, während die andere gegen seinen Magen gepresst war, so als hätte er Schmerzen und Son-Goku wusste nicht, dass das die vergessene Umarmung der Vergangenheit war, die den anderen Sayajin nun heimsuchte. „Armath hat sich in mich verliebt… er… ich hatte die Chance von diesem schrecklichen Ort wegzukommen… ich habe zugestimmt… ich habe damals den letzten Rest meines Stolzes zertreten… und dann kam Tillion…" Der Nahu biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und richtete seinen Blick scheu und unsicher wieder auf den anderen Mann, welcher nur schweigend zuhörte, es dauerte wieder einen Moment ehe er erklärend fortfuhr:„ Tillion… Tillion ist mein Sohn… er ist wunderbar… er ist alles für mich… ich… ich… all die Jahre hatte ich nur ihn… und Armath…" Er wischte sich verzweifelt über seine Augen, doch die Tränen schienen dadurch nur mehr zu werden:„ Ich habe auf die gewartet… immer… aber ich konnte nichts tun… Ich konnte doch nichts dagegen tun! Ich musste von Molloc weg… er hätte mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben… Kami, Kakarott, du musst das verstehen, ich wollte dich nie betrügen, ich hab so lange auf die gewartet… jedes Mal, wenn sie mir weh getan haben, hab ich an die gedacht… ich… ich liebe dich doch…"

Nach diesen Worten schien auch Vegeta einen Augenblick zu benötigen um zu realisieren, dass er das wirklich gesagt hatte, dann warf er einen entsetzten Blick zu dem anderen Sayajin und es legte sich erneut ein bebendes Zittern über ihn. Er wirkte wie ein verängstigtes Tier und machte den Eindruck, dass er jetzt genauso wenig wusste was er tun sollte, wie Son-Goku, welcher den Nahu ernst und besorgt ansah und sich ebenfalls nicht sicher war, wie er nun am besten darauf reagieren sollte.

Er hat mir soeben… ich glaub es nicht… Oh Mann und ich denke, dass dies eher unabsichtlich als beabsichtigt passiert ist. Nur was soll ich jetzt tun… ich will ihn nicht wieder verletzten… was diese Wesen… dieser Monster mit ihm getan haben… ich würde am liebsten diese ganzen miesen Planeten in die Luft sprengen! Der jüngere Sayajin bemerkte erst durch den entsetzten und verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck des anderen, welcher plötzlich weiter von ihn wegzurutschen versuchte, was wegen der geringen Größe des Bettes gar nicht so einfach war, dass sich seine Wut wohl auf seinen Gesichtszügen widerspiegelte, was Vegeta nun natürlich falsch auffasste und meinte, dass er auf ihn böse war: Du hast Angst vor mich… Dummkopf…

Sofort hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er versuchte mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln zu erklären:„ Vegeta, ich bin dir nicht böse, wegen nichts von all dem… ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich denkst, dass ich dich, wegen dem was mit gemacht wurde, nun hasse oder verabscheue, aber das trifft nicht zu." Son-Goku konnte erkennen, wie ihn der andere Sayajin zugleich verwirrt wie auch beinahe misstrauisch und ungläubig ansah, und er fuhr lächelnd fort:„ Ich habe die letzten 27 Jahre nach dir gesucht, Vegeta… ich habe jeden Tag an dich gedacht, ich wusste, dass du nicht einfach so abhauen würdest… aber selbst wenn, ich wollte dich wieder finden und das um jeden Preis, denn auch ich bin mir in den Jahren immer mehr darüber bewusst geworden, dass ich für dich weit mehr als nur Freundschaft empfinde."

Das freundliche Lächeln seines Gegenübers zerriss dem Nahu beinahe das Herz und er sah diesen nur fassungslos an, während er einfach nicht glauben konnte, was er soeben gehört hatte: Er liebt mich… er hat mir soeben gesagt, dass er mich liebt… oder? Kami, er hat es doch gesagt… oh bitte… Vegeta keuchte scharf auf und nachdem er eine Sekunde gezögert hatte, zwang er sich erneut dazu den anderen Mann direkt in die Augen zu sehen, um die Frage zu stellen, die ihn all die Jahre eine schreckliche Ungewissheit beschert hatte:„ Du liebst mich?" Seine Stimme klang rau und kratzig und eigentlich gar nicht nach ihm, doch er wusste, dass er viel zu aufgeregt war um sich darüber wirklich Gedanken zu machen, denn das, was der andere Mann nun antworten würde, würde ihn endlich Klarheit verschaffen und er hoffte so unerbittlich, dass er ihn vorhin schon richtig verstanden hatte.

Son-Goku schaute Vegeta, wessen Tränen inzwischen versiegt waren, welcher aber immer noch leicht zitterte, ruhig an und fühlte dabei, wie sein Geist von einer furchtbaren Traurigkeit erfüllt wurden, denn diese ganze Unsicherheit, die gar nicht zu diesem passte aber doch von diesem ausging, tat ihm weh. Was haben sie dir nur angetan… Schließlich riss er sich von diesem betäubend schmerzlichen Gefühl los, er wollte nicht, dass der andere Sayajin sein Schweigen falsch auffasste, und nickte lächelnd:„ Ja, Vegeta, schon seit so langer Zeit… ich war mir damals nur nicht darüber bewusst… manche Sachen versteht man eben wirklich erst, wenn es zu spät ist."

„Ja... manchmal ist das eben so…" Der Nahu nickte, wobei er zu lächeln versuchte, es allerdings nicht zu Stande brachte, und dann begann er zu weinen, zu weinen um all die Jahre, die er verloren hatte und um all den Schmerz, der ihn immer noch wie eine dicke Wolldecke umhüllte. Sie hatten so viel Zeit verloren und das allein wegen seiner dummen Sturheit, nur weil er es sich nicht eingestehen hatte wollen und an dem Abend nicht bei ihm geblieben war.

Er bemerkte die tröstlichen Arme, die ihn an diese starken Körper zogen, den seiner ehemals so geähnelt hatte, und er war wirklich dankbar dafür, dass ihnen wenigstens diese Minuten geschenkt waren, denn bald würde Armath kommen und dann würde alles enden ehe es noch richtig begonnen hatte können.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Eine sanfte Brise trieb den moosigen und frischen Geruch, der mit dem erst kürzlich gefallenen Regen kam, durch das offene Fenster und umspielte die kurzen Haare Tylas, welche dies nur mit einem leisen Seufzen zur Kenntnis nahm und dadurch veranlasst wurde das Fenster wieder zu schließen, da es ohnehin schon lange genug offen war und von der ehemaligen Stickigkeit nichts mehr zu riechen war. Als sie das Fenster mit einer einfachen Handbewegung geschlossen hatte, wandte sie sich wieder den Gästen zu, welche immer noch ein wenig verwundert und zweifelnd am Eingang des großen Raumes standen.

„Gut, also das hier ist euer Zimmer, es ist genügen Platz für euch alle und es gibt ausreichend Betten. Falls ihr euch frisch machen wollt, wir haben ein Bad am Ende des Flurs, es ist nicht zu verfehlen! Essen gibt es wann ihr wollt, fragt einfach, der Herr hat nichts wegen einer bestimmten Zeit oder so gesagt, also denke ich, dass das schon in Ordnung gehen wird. Wegen des Herumwanderns im Schloss muss ich euch jedoch warnen, der König hat es noch nicht offiziell gemacht, dass ihr hier seid und wohl noch eine Weile hier bleiben werdet, es wäre also besser, wenn ihr fürs Erste in diesem Zimmer bleiben würdet, der Herr wird dann sowieso Bescheid geben wann ihr euch von wo bis wann bewegen dürft." Die Frau bemerkte ziemlich schnell die finsteren Mienen, die aussagten, dass keiner von diesen Leuten davon begeistert war diesen Befehlen Folge zu leisten.

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen und erkundigte sich nicht verstehend:„ Was ist? Wo liegt das Problem?" Natürlich wusste sie, was „das Problem" war, doch sie konnte diesen Leuten nicht so ohne Weiteres genehmigen durch das Schlossgelände zu spazieren um sich umzusehen und ihren Freund zu suchen: Armath würde sie Köpfen ehe sie überhaupt eine Gelegenheit bekommen Vegeta wieder zu sehen…

Son-Gohan, welcher an sich der ungekrönte Anführer der Gruppe Z war, wenn es ums Reden ging, da er mit Fremden auch dann noch sehr gut und höflich umgehen konnten, wenn die ganze Situation an sich nervenaufreibend und ermüdend war und den anderen dabei schon längst der Geduldsfaden gerissen wäre, trat einen Schritt vor und begann lächelnd zu sprechen, wobei er jedoch nicht so recht wusste, wie er ihre Bitte bzw. Forderung so rüberbringen konnte, ohne dass es unhöflich klang (Nachwirkungen von Chichis Erziehung :), da er wusste, dass dieser Sklaven an sich nichts für die ganze Situation konnte:„ Wissen sie..." „Ihr könnt mich ruhig mit „du" anreden, keiner steht hier so auf Höflichkeitsfloskeln, allein Dämonen verlangen diese formale Anredeart." Die Sklavin lachte scharmant und der Halbsayajin wirkte einen Moment überrascht, nickte dann aber verstehend:„ Gut, das ist uns sogar lieber… Aber eigentlich wollte ich dir erklären, dass wir eigentlich nicht vorhatten, länger hier zu bleiben, denn im Grunde wollen wir nur Vegeta holen und dann wieder gehen. Denkst du, dass es etwas bringen würde, wenn du es deinen Herrn mitteilen würdest?"

Tyla wirkte nicht im mindesten überrascht, denn sie hatte so etwas in der Art schon erwartet, auch wenn sie gehofft hatte, dass es einen der anderen treffen würde, denn sie verspürte großes Unbehagen bei den Gedanken diese Leute nun darüber aufzuklären was mit Vegeta passiert worden war und eine Erklärung war man diesen Leuten schuldig, auch wenn sie jedoch bezweifelte, dass ihr dieser Ehre zufallen sollte. Zumindest wusste sie jetzt warum Palles ihr diese Arbeit aufgehalst hatte und dafür würde sie sich später noch gebührend bei ihm bedanken: Warte nur bis zum Abendessen, mein Leiber…

„Nun, ich denke das wird nicht gehen, Vegeta kann nämlich diese Welt nicht verlassen." Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sich die Fremden mit dieser kurzen Erläuterung zufrieden geben wurden, allerdings war dem nicht so der Fall und wieder mal wurde ihr bewusst, wie nervig Kämpfer im Bezug auf Sachen sein konnten, die sie besser nicht erfahren sollten. „Warum?" Picollo, welcher inzwischen seinen Blick durchs Zimmer wandern hatte lassen und nun wieder die Frau mit einen gewohnt finsteren Blick beobachtete, war auch prompt der gewesen, der diese ungeschriebene Regel was Kämpfer anging, bestätigte:„ Warum sollte Vegeta nicht einfach mit uns kommen?" Er blickte sie ernst an und von seinen dunklen Augen konnte man direkt ablesen, dass ihm das Ganze hier überhaupt nicht gefiel und Tyla konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen.

Sie seufzte leise und nickte einsehend:„ Ich versteh, dass ihr so schnell wie möglich wieder von hier weg wollt und das am liebsten mit Vegeta, aber…" Die zierliche Sklavin zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie zweifelnd weiter sprach:„ Wisst ihr, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich euch das erzählen kann, es ist eigentlich Vegetas Sache..." Sie wurde von Yamchu unterbrochen, der an Kuririn, der links vor der Frau stand, vorbeiging und knapp vor ihr stehen blieb, dabei wirkte er gereizt und genervt:„ Wir sind wegen Vegeta die letzten 27 Jahre beinahe ununterbrochen auf Achse gewesen und ich glaube wir haben sehr wohl ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, warum er hier nicht weg kann."

Tyla war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Mann, der von vorhin aus der Küche war und wieder einmal bestätigte sich ihr erster Eindruck, der in diesem Fall war, dass sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Sie warf ihn einen nicht minder finsteren Blick zu und wollte gerade sagen, dass sie es doch lieber bei Vegeta selbst probieren sollten, als ein lavendelhaarfarbener Kämpfer nun zu ihr nach vorne trat.

Trunks warf Yamchu einen warnenden Blick zu und sah dann zu der Sklavin, wobei er sehr ernst wirkte:„ Ich glaube Vegeta würde es uns sowieso sagen, wir sind seine Freunde und schlussendlich erfahren wir es doch so oder so, nur würden wir eben gerne wissen, warum wir jetzt hier in dieses Zimmer gesperrt werden." Eine Sekunde schwieg die kleine Frau mit den kurzen Haaren und bedachte den jungen Mann nur mit einen in Gedanken versunkenen Blick, ehe sie dann doch einsah, dass der Begriff „sperren" nicht einmal so abwegig war und auch der Rest von dem Gesagten ziemlich viel Sinn ergab.

So seufzte sie leise und ging zu einem der Betten um Platz zu nehmen, da ja das Ganze nun doch etwas länger dauern würde. Sie deutete den anderen ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen, doch lehnten das, bis auch Kuririn, jeder ab und horchten lieber im stehen zu. Tyla lächelte, eigentlich hätte nur noch der Satz „Ich bin ein Kämpfer." auf ihrer Stirn  tätowiert gefehlt und die ganze Szene wäre wirklich wie aus dem Bilderbuch gewesen, doch sie vertrieb diese lächerliche Vorstellung, von der sie selbst nicht wusste woher sie kam und begann stattdessen darüber nachzudenken, wo sie am besten beginnen sollte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Tima ihnen schon etwas erzählt hat... das Beste wird sein, wenn ich mal frage. Sie richtete erneut ihren Blick gegen die Runde und erkundigte sich nach den Wissensstand ihrer Zuhörer:„ Wie viel wisst ihr schon?"

„Na ja, dass Vegeta hier ist, aber das war's dann auch schon." Son-Goten, der links neben Trunks stand, sah sie ernst an und sie seufzte erneut, da das hieß, dass sie wirklich alles erzählen musste, was nicht gerade lustig war.

Sie fuhr sich nachdenklich durch ihre kürzeren Haare und begann dann nach einigem Überlegens zu erzählen:„ Nun, ihr müsst wissen, dass wir hier Sklaven sind, auch Vegeta war einer, doch nur für sieben Jahre… aber das kommt noch später… ähm, also, Vegeta kam hier an, kurz nachdem ich Mollocs Haus zugeteilt wurde, ...äh, Molloc war unser ehemalige Herr, zu seinem Haus zählte dann schließlich auch euer Freund..." Tyla wusste nicht so recht wie sie es den Leuten vor ihn beibringen sollte, immerhin was Vegeta ihr Freund gewesen und die Geschichte, von dem was er hier erlebt hatte, war nicht gerade leicht zu verdauern. Jedoch sah sie schnell ein, dass es nichts bringen würde um den heißen Brei herumzureden, er würde höchstens noch mehr Verwirrung schaffen und es war auf jeden Fall besser, wenn sie es von ihr als von einem Dämon erfahren würden. So fuhr sie dann mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Bauch fort:„ Molloc hatte einen Narren an Vegeta gefressen, er hat ihn beinahe jede Nacht zu sich gerufen..."

„Was?!" Trunks Gesicht war mit einem mal kalkweiß geworden und er sah sie ungläubig und teils misstrauisch an, allerdings schien er jetzt schon verstanden zu haben, auch wenn er diese Erkenntnis verdrängte. Auch die anderen wirkten nun nicht mehr so ruhig und jeder schien zu hoffen, dass unter dem „zu sich rufen" etwas anderes gemeint war, als das, was sie dachten. Tyla hielt jedoch nichts davon diese lange in Unwissenheit zu lassen, immerhin hatte sie schon begonnen und konnte jetzt schlecht einfach abbrechen, so erklärte sie mit bitteren Lächeln:„ Wir Sklaven sind nicht nur zum Putzen da, wir dienen ebenso im Bereich Sex."

Nun war jedem Gesicht die Farbe gewichen, selbst Picollos Grün wirkte seltsam blass, und für einige Sekunden trat ein unangenehmes Schweigen ein, welches die Spannung, die an der Körperhaltung der Kämpfer zu erkennen war, nur unterstrich. Schließlich rang sich Kuririn dazu durch die eine Frage zu stellen, wobei er sich wohl mehr als unbehaglich in seiner Haut vorkam:„ Vegeta hat... er hat mir ihm..." Die Frau wusste auch trotz des Gestotters, was dieser meinte und nickte leicht, wobei ihre Augen mit einem Mal dumpf und als wirkten, so als wäre sie mit einem Mal um Jahrtausende gealtert. Sie mochte die Situation nicht weiter ausführen, doch blieb ihr nun nichts anderes übrig und so fuhr sie seufzend fort:„ Ja, Vegeta hatte mit ihm geschlafen, jedoch nicht freiwillig… wie wir alle wurde einfach genommen…"

Man konnte Trunks nach diesem Satz ansehen, dass er für einen Moment die Befürchtung hatte, dass ihm die Beine unter seinem Körpergewicht nachzugeben drohten, doch er bekam noch rechtzeitig einen der Sessel zu fassen und stütze sich scharf aufkeuchend an diesem. Seine Augen strahlten reines Entsetzen aus, sowie die der übrigen Kämpfer auch. „Vegeta würde sich niemals ... er..." Yamchu wirkte genauso blass wie die übrigen Männer auch, wirkte jedoch nach wie vor kritisch und sah Tyla nur weiter mit einem zweifelnden Ausdruck in den Augen an. Die Sklavin erwiderte seinen Blick nur kalt und klang bei ihren weiteren Worten geradezu erzürnt:„ Natürlich hat er sich gewehrt, das war einer der Gründe warum er zu Mollocs „Liebling" wurde,  was soviel bedeutete, wie dass er jede Nacht geschlagen, erniedrigt und vergewaltigt wurde! Auf seine Kräfte hat er leider verzichten müssen, jeder Krieger verliert seine Kraft durch ein Blutritual, welches am Anfang mit ihm durchgeführt wird und so bleibt einem nichts anderes übrig als all diesen kranken Mist, den sie mit einem anstellen schreiend und weinend über sich ergehen zu lassen…"

Die Frau stoppte abrupt und bettete ihr Gesicht für einen Augenblick in ihrer Hand, wobei sie erneut seufzte und leicht ihren Kopf zu schütteln begann. Sie durfte sich nicht so aufregen, das war ihr klar, aber ihr wurde heute noch übel, wenn sie daran dachte, was sie alle und vorzugsweise Vegeta durchmachen hatte müssen… solche Erfahrungen blieben einen fürs ganze Leben und man konnte sich als so ein Opfer darauf freuen sie Nacht für Nacht neu zu durchleben.

Nachdem sie ein paar mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, fuhr sie mit ernsten Ausdruck fort, wobei sie Yamchu aber ein entschuldigendes Lächelnd schenkte:„ Es tut mir leid, aber die Erinnerungen an diese Zeit schmerzen heute noch und in gewisser Weise hat es euren Freund am weit schlimmsten von allen getroffen, es war wirklich nicht schön mit anzusehen wie er nach und nach gebrochen wurde… gerade bei Kämpfern ist so eine Beobachtung noch viel entmutigender als bei normalen Wesen… Ihr müsst wissen, dass der rote Dämon ihm sehr viel angetan hat… dieser kennt Grausamkeiten, die einen wirklich vernichten können und er hat Vegeta oft mit anderen Fürsten geteilt, ich glaube ihr könnt euch vorstellen, was das bedeutet... Manchmal war er so schlimm zugerichtet, dass ihm allein dieser furchtbare Zauber am Leben erhielt, der verhindert, dass wir sterben können... Mir tut es weh wenn ich daran denke, denn ich bin mir bewusst, dass er besonders anfangs eine wirklich schwierige Persönlichkeit war… aber im Grunde hat er einen guten Charakter und er hat ihn sich bis zum Schluss halten können, was auch nicht alltäglich ist…"

Tyla blickte an den Kämpfern vorbei, aus dem Fenster, wo man die noch grüne Hügelkette sehen konnte, und fuhr, nachdem sie einen Moment geschwiegen hatte, mit einem traurigen Lächeln fort:„  Er hat eine ganz eigene Art, die einem veranlasst ihn gern zu haben… auch wenn er damals immer mit so einer finsteren und distanzierenden Miene rum gelaufen ist, war er bei den meisten Sklaven sogar recht beliebt, denn… ich weiß nicht woran es lag, aber er hat anderen oft geholfen, indem er den Zorn der Dämonen auf sich gezogen hat und statt deren dann die „Strafen" bekommen hat… auch mir... unser Leben ist jetzt vielleicht nicht „schön", aber damals war es, als wären wir durch einen falschen Schritt in die Hölle gelangt…" Tränen glitzerten in den Augen der Sklavin und wischte sich lachend über ihre Augen, während niemand auch nur ein Wort sprach.

„Vegeta lebte sieben Jahre bei Molloc, seine wohl schlimmste Zeit hier auf dem Planeten, dann, vor 20 Jahren, musste der Thronprinz der Dämonen sich eine „Braut" aussuchen... seine Wahl flog auf Vegeta, das hieß für ihm, dass er ab da nicht mehr bei Molloc leben musste und dass er nur noch einem Dämonen, Armath, in der Nacht beiwohnen musste. Es geht ihm hier viel besser, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass er gegen seinen Willen hier ist und eigentlich keine Wahl hatte... Er ist somit Nahu geworden… ähm, das ist der weibliche Ausdruck für Königin in der Dämonensprache… das bedeutete jedoch auch, dass er eine Aufgabe erfüllen muss..." Ein ungutes Gefühl ging durch die Reihe der Gruppe Z, als diese Frau sie mit einem Mal fixierte und erklärte:„ Er muss Armath sieben Prinzen gebären." Einen Moment war es wieder totenstill und man konnte genau sehen, dass sich jeder fragte, ob er sich eben nicht doch, bitte verhört hatte. Son-Gohan ergriff dieses Mal als erster das Wort und fragte, sichtlich verwirrt, denn nach dem Ganzen, was er nun hier gehört hatte, konnte er einfach nicht mehr ungläubig sein:„ Aber… wie soll so was gehen? Vegeta ist ein Mann, er kann keine Kinder kriegen, sein Organismus ist nicht dafür beschaffen."

„Nun..." Die Frau mit den wachen Augen und kurzen Haaren lächelte gequält:„ Es gibt Methoden dem nachzuhelfen, er wurde durch Magie geschwängert..." „Wurde!?" Trunks sah sie entsetzt an, doch Tyla hob die Hand und deutete ihm so ruhig zu sein, auch wenn sie ihn verstehen konnte, aber sie würde das Alles sowieso noch zurückkommen:„ Lasst mich bitte der Reihe nach erzählen, so ist es auch für mich einfacher… Nun, Vegeta hat die Aufgabe sieben Prinzen zu bekommen, dann darf er sterben, das ist ein hoher Lohn, denn an und für sich kann man als Sklave nicht sterben, dieser eine Zauber, den ich vorhin schon angesprochen habe, hält uns für ewig jung, bis wir schließlich nur noch verdorrte Seelen in unseren Hüllen sind und vor uns hin vegetieren... Vegeta hatte also keine große Wahl, er hatte einfach Angst davor, müsst ihr wissen, ich glaube er war in der Beziehung sogar noch verzweifelter als bei Molloc, weil er ja so keinen Ausweg hatte...

Würde er sich weigern, würde er zu Molloc zurückkehren müssen, welcher ihn sicherlich zerfetzen würde, da er es gewagt hatte ihn bei dem König schlecht zu machen... ähm, das kam damit, dass der König ihn gefragt hat, ob das stimme, was Molloc ihm unterstellte, welcher behauptet hatte, dass er nicht wisse wer seine Herrn sind… und er hat widersprochen, was dem roten Dämon sozusagen als Lügner dastehen ließ... Vegeta hat Molloc jedenfalls nicht mit der besten Erinnerung verlassen, so musste er einwilligen Schwanger zu werden, einerseits war ja auch der Lohn groß, irgendwann kann er schließlich hier weg..."

Tyla strich sich erneut durch ihre Haare und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, welches zeigte, dass es wohl bald wieder Regen geben würde, am fernen Horizont konnte man schon wieder eine schwarze Wolkenfront erkennen, bevor sie fortfuhr:„ Vegeta hat bis jetzt den ersten Prinzen bekommen, Tillion, er ist 19 Jahre alt und ein wirklich netter Junge... er liebt ihn sehr..." Ernst wandte die Sklaven ihre Augen wieder zu den anderen und sah sie direkt an:„ Versteht ihr nun warum Vegeta nicht mehr weg kann? Einerseits würde Armath das nie zulassen, er liebt Vegeta über alles und auch die Tradition mit den sieben Nachkommen darf nicht gebrochen werden, da sie besagt, dass nur jeder Siebte König werden kann... andererseits ist da Tillion, Vegeta liebt ihn wirklich über alles, ihr müsst wissen, dass er den Jungen fast ganz allein aufgezogen hat, da der König nur wenig Zeit hatte und Tillion war für ihn sein einziger Trost in dieser dunklen Zeit... So grausam es klingen mag, es wäre wohl wirklich besser gewesen, wenn ihr nicht gekommen wärt, denn nun kann er nicht mehr weg..."

Ein eisiges Schweigen hatte sich über alle in dem Raum gelegt, nachdem die Frau geendet hatte, keiner sagte was, allein Trunks schein mit aller Kraft gegen die Tränen ankämpfen zu müssen und Son-Goten legte ihn tröstend seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und murmelte ihn irgendetwas zu, was die Sklavin nicht verstehen konnte. Alle schienen sich plötzlich irrsinnig schlecht zu fühlen, sie hätten niemals geglaubt, dass ihrem Kampfkollegen so etwas passieren hätte können, es hörte sich geradezu lächerlich, unrealistisch an!

„Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, wenn ihr etwas braucht, sagt es einfach einen Sklaven, hier rennen dauernd welche herum." Tyla hatte Mühe sich ein Lächeln abzuringen und wandte sich dann auch schon ab um den Raum zu verlassen. Trunks, welcher ihr nachgelaufen war, hielt sie dann aber doch noch mal auf und fragte, wobei furchtbar viel Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme lag:„ Wann kann ich ihn sehen?" Die zierliche Sklavin wandte sich mit besorgten Blick zu ihm um und schüttelte nur den Kopf, wobei sie sehr ernst wirkte:„ Ich weiß nicht, tut mir leid. Ich glaube im Moment ist euer Freund, Kakarott, bei ihm. Vielleicht etwas später, wie gesagt, Armath schaut hier Heute sicherlich sowieso noch vorbei... nehme ich mal an." Sie nickte freundlich zum Abschied und ließ die verwirrten Kämpfer mit ihrem Entsetzen und Fragen allein zurück.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Er war auf die Fremden gespannt, wirklich! Unter diesen befanden sich auch sein Halbbruder und die Freunde seiner Nano, so konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen die Vorschrift seines Vaters zu „umgehen" und den Gästen einen Besuch abzustatten! Als er Gestern gehört hatte, dass die Freunde des Nahu gekommen seien, hatte er ihnen eigentlich sofort einen kleinen Besuch abstatten wollen, aber sein Vater war ihm unterwegs begegnet und hatte ihm verboten in die Nähe dieser Leute zu gehen. Der König hatte richtig wütend gewirkt, natürlich wusste Tillion auch warum, Kakarott war dabei, der Mann, den seine Nanoleth über alles liebte, vielleicht sogar über seinen Mares.

Doch auch die Tatsache, dass jemand es geschafft hatte in dieses Reich, wo noch nie jemand zuvor ohne die Erlaubnis der Dämonen einen Fuß gesetzt hatte, einzudringen, brachte großes Furore mit sich! Vorhin hatte er beim vorbeigehen bei einigen der Fürsten ein paar Sätze aufgeschnappt die darauf deutete, dass keiner seines Volkes sehr von dem Besuch angetan war und dieser so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden sollte. Er selbst war da anderer Ansicht, wieso sollte seiner Nanoleth nicht die kleine Freude gegönnt werden!? Schließlich vermisste Vegeta sie wirklich, er weinte oft wegen ihnen und das tat Tillion sehr weh, auch wenn er wusste, dass die Entführung ein normaler Ritus in seinem Volk war.

Aber der eigentliche Ansporn für ihn die Anordnung seines Vaters zu ignorieren, war, dass er unbedingt seinen Halbbruder kennen lernen wollte! Er hatte schon viele Bilder von ihm gesehen und auch von seiner Halbschwester, die aber, soweit er gehört hatte, nicht dabei war, und er würde gern ein wenig mit ihm plaudern, einfach schauen wie dieser war!

Tillion war den langen Weg von dem Speisesaal, da es gerade Mittagessen gegeben hatte, bis hierher in Windeseile gerannt, eine für ihn normale Fortbewegungsart, er war unschlagbar im Sprinten und das hatte ihm im letzten Krieg ziemlich viel eingebracht, besonders sein Leben. Nun stand er vor dem Raum, in welchem die Gäste sein sollten, wie Tima ihm verraten hatte, und spürte eine kribbelige Aufregung in sich aufsteigen, denn er konnte seine Neugier kaum noch unterdrücken.

Er hielt nicht viel von Warten und so klopfte er kurz und laut und trat ein. Überraschte und alarmierte Blicke nahmen ihn in Empfang und sofort gingen die Kämpfer vor ihm in Kampfposition, was den Prinzen doch sehr verwunderte. Niemand von ihnen schien sonderlich erfreut zu sein ihn zu sehen und einen Augenblick überlegte er ob das vielleicht eine Art Begrüßungsritual war, da bei manchen Dämonenstämmen es schon mal vorkam, dass man eine Bekanntschaft mit einem Kampf einleitete. Tillion schob diesen Gedanken aber ziemlich schnell wieder Beiseite: Nano hat mir ja eigentlich erzählt, dass Menschen zwar ein wenig dumm, aber friedliebend sind… Wahrscheinlich sind sie wegen der Sache mit Mares und den anderen so gereizt… der gestrige Zusammenstoß ist ja auch nur durch Glück so glimpflich ausgegangen.

„Hi." Er grinste keck aber nicht gefährlich und trat ruhig ein, wodurch er die anderen ziemlich zu überraschen schien, da sie einen Augenblick unsichere und fragende Blicke miteinander austauschten, sich dann aber doch wieder normal hinstellte, wobei ihre Anspannung aber keineswegs nachgelassen hatte, und jeder immer noch für eine Auseinandersetzung bereit zu sein schien. Tillion schloss die Tür hinter sich und wandte sich lächelnd an den Besuch, wobei er seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte und sie interessiert musterte.

Son-Gohan warf Picollo einen fragenden Blick zu, der Namekianer zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern, da dieser Dämon sich nicht so verhielt, als wolle er sie zerfleischen oder zu Mittag fressen. Trunks, der den Prinzen mit Abscheu in den Augen genau beobachtete machte einen Schritt zurück, als dieser sich plötzlich auf ihn zu bewegte, und warf ihn einen warnenden Blick zu, der diesem klar machte, dass er ohne zu zögern angreifen würde, wenn er ihn auch nur einen kleinen Anlass dazu geben würde! Doch Tillion dachte nicht im geringsten daran, denn er sah den Hass genau, der in den Augen des anderen lag und verstand ihn, da er Tyla vorhin begegnet war und diese ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie diese über Vegetas Leben hier aufgeklärt hatte.

„Du bist Trunks, oder?" Verwirrung leuchteten in den Blauen Augen auf, wurde aber sofort wurde aber sofort wieder von Argwohn und Misstrauen verdrängt und so nickte er nur knapp:„ Ja, und?" Der Dämon lächelte und erklärte:„ Ich bin Tillion, dein Halbbruder." Tillion konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er den erschrockenen, beinahe entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck von Trunks sah und fügte lachend hinzu:„ Komm schon, so schrecklich sehe ich nun aber auch nicht aus."

Verblüffung hatte dem Halbsayajin und den anderen die Kehle zugeschnürt und Son-Goten war es, der sich am ehesten wieder fing und auf den Dämonen zuging:„ Du bist Trunks Halbbruder!?... WOW!" Der schwarzhaarige Mann erntete eine Kopfnuss von seinem, soeben wieder aus der Entsetzensstarre erwachten Freund und schrieb schmerzhaft auf:„ AUA! Spinnst du, wofür war die denn nur wieder!?" Trunks allerdings ignorierte ihn und sah Tillion noch immer leicht verwirrt an:„ Woher kennst du mich... ich meine, woher weißt du, wie ich aussehe?"

„Nun, Nano hat mir viel von dir erzählt und auch viele Bilder von dir gemalt, es ist nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen dich wieder zu erkennen, besonders mit den rosa Haaren, bei uns gibt es solche Farbpigmentierungen nicht, wir sollten dafür auch dankbar sein." Der wütende Blick des lavendelhaarfarbenen Mannes rang Tillion nur ein weiters forsches Grinsen ab, doch Trunks lenkte schnell wieder ein und fragte unsicher:„ Dad hat von mir erzählt?"

Nun sah der Prinz verdutzt aus, schien aber schnell zu begreifen und antwortete:„ Wenn du mit „Dad" Nano meinst, dann schon. Er hat immer von dir oder Bra erzählt und auch von euch anderen..." Tillion wandte sich den anderen Männern zu und zeigte nach einander auf jeden:„ Du bist Son-Gohan... du Son-Goten, ihr seid die Söhne von Kakarott... du bist Yamchu... Tenshinhan... Picollo... und Kuririn, der etwas zu kurz geratene." „WAS!?" Der kleinere Mann, der sich selbst nie als zu kurz geraten beschreiben würde, höchstens als nicht so groß, sah ihn wütend an, doch der weiße Dämon winkte lachend ab:„ Sorry, aber irgendwie stimmt's ja, oder?"

„Find ich gar nicht witzig!!!" Kuririn sah ihn böse an, schwenkte seinen todbringenden Blick dann aber zu Yamchu, der gerade dabei war sich halb tot zu lachen. Bevor ihn der kleinere Kämpfer aber eine wüste Beschimpfung an den Kopf werfen konnte, wurde er von Son-Gohan unterbrochen, der den jungen Prinzen fragend ansah:„ Du bist also Vegetas Sohn?"

Tillion lächelte und nickte nur bejahend, worauf der Halbsayajin fortfuhr:„ Dann hat dich Vegeta wirklich auch geboren?" „Ja, natürlich." Wieder nickte der weiße Dämon, wobei er so wirkte, als wäre das so selbstverständlich, wie, dass eins und eins zwei ergeben.

„Darf ich nun aber einmal eine Frage stellen?" Der junge Prinz sah in die Runde, wobei er seine Stirn leicht kräuselte:„ Warum seid ihr so jung? Nano hat viele Bilder von euch gezeichnet, ihr seht zwar auf den Bildern in etwa so aus wie jetzt, aber er hat es aus dem Gedächtnis skizziert, dass heißt, dass ihr inzwischen schon viel älter sein müsstet. Schließlich seid ihr nicht unsterblich und 27 Jahre sind auch nicht gerade ohne, wobei mir Nano erzählt hat, dass jeder von euch schon alt und grau sein müsste, ausgenommen Trunks, Son-Goten und Son-Gohan."

Wieder war der älteste der drei Halbsayajins derjenige, der das Wort an sich nahm um die Frage zu beantworten, und dieses Mal nicht nur weil er ein gewisses Händchen für prekäre Situationen hatte, sondern auch weil er spürte, dass keiner der anderen im Moment so recht diesem Dämon traute. Er selbst hatte auch einige Zweifel, nach allem was er gehört hatte war das auch nicht verwunderlich, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser nichts Böses an sich hatte.

„Nun, es stimmt schon, an sich müssten wir schon „alt und grau" sein." Der Mann lächelte und fuhrt fort:„ Aber durch einen Kampf, bei welchen wir auch die Möglichkeit erlangt haben schlussendlich hierher zu kommen, hat es sich halt so ergeben. Es ist eine Art Geschenk, jeder von uns ist wieder in seinem besten Lebensalter, egal ob Sayajin, Halbsayajin, Mensch oder Namekianer, jeder der geholfen hat unseren damaligen Gegner zu besiegen hat... nun ja... von _göttlicher_ Seite dieses und noch ein paar weiterer Geschenke bekommen." Son-Gohan sah, dass Tillion ihm aufmerksam zugehört hatte und nach seinen interessieren Blick nach zu urteilen, wohl noch so einige Fragen auf der Zunge lagen, doch der Dämon nickte nur freundlich und meine grinsend:„ OK, hab ich mich also doch nicht getäuscht."

Dann wandte er sich plötzlich zur Seite, Richtung Tür und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht, wobei er sogleich beruhigend erklärte, da er die alarmierten Blicke der anderen wohl wahrnahm:„ Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen, euch kann nichts passieren... mir aber schon. Mares... ähm, der König, mein F... wie hast du gesagt, Fater? Jedenfalls will er nicht, dass ich euch einen Besuch abstatte, er ist ein wenig misstrauisch müsst ihr wissen. Aber seid nicht beunruhigt, euch kann rein gar nichts passieren, es ist nur halt nicht alltäglich, dass Fremde in unsere Welt gelangen, ohne das Schicksal der Sklaven zu teilen." Bei dem letzen Teil des Satzes konnte man gut die Reue, die der junge Prinz für diese Seite seines Volks empfand, raushören, was die Kämpfer auch überrascht wahrnahmen.

„Na gut, ich verschwinde lieber, bevor Mares hier auftaucht. Ich wollte nur „Hallo" sagen und euch willkommen heißen. Auch wenn hier Alles ein wenig erschreckend auf euch wirkt, es ist nicht so schlimm, jedes Wesen hat sein Schicksal, das es erfüllen muss und jedes Schicksal ist ein Teil des Lebens, wie fremd er manchen auch erscheinen mag." Tillion lächelte erneut freundlich und Trunks und die anderen sahen ihn verblüfft an, doch gab ihnen der Dämon keine Gelegenheit für weitere Worte, da er sich schon abgewandt und nur noch mir einem verabschiedenden Handwink meinte:„ Bis später, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir uns noch mal begegnen."

Verwundert und noch mehr verwirrt sahen die Kämpfer dem unerwartenden Besuch nach, der soeben durch die Tür verschwunden war. Jeder war von dem Erscheinen dieser doch ziemlich befremdlichen „Kreatur" mehr als überrascht, sie war wirklich anders als die, denen sie bisher begegnet waren. Trunks kam nicht als einzigem der Gedanke, dass das vielleicht, wenn es nun auch stimmte, an dem Teil seines Vaters liegen mochte, welcher in diesem jungen Dämon weiterexistierte.

„War es eine gute Idee ihm von dem „Geschenk" zu erzählen?" Yamchu warf einen zweifelnden Blick zu Son-Gohan, welcher diesen Einwand jedoch nur kopfschüttelnd abtat und meinte:„ Ich glaube nicht, dass wir von ihm etwas zu befürchten haben, ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass er uns gegenüber böse gesonnen ist." Der schwarzhaarige Mann nickte seufzend:„ Na ich hoffe du hast Recht, denn diese „Dämonen" wirken nicht gerade wie jemand, den man sich zum Feind machen sollte."

Trunks, welcher seinem „Halbbruder" einen Augenblick nachgesehen hatte, wandte sich nun auch an Son-Gohan, wobei er jedoch merklich besorgter und ernster wirkte:„ Denkst du, dass es stimmt, dass diese... dass das mein..." Irgendwie konnte der Mann es einfach nicht aussprechen, er hatte durch die Sklavin vorhin erfahren, was für Schmerzen sein Vater durchlitten hatte und nun sah er den lebenden Beweis dafür, welcher noch dazu sein Bruder war!!!

„Ja." Die schwarzen Augen des älteren Mannes sahen den lavendelhaarfarbenen Kämpfer ruhig an:„ Soweit ich fühlen konnte, hat seine Aura etwas präsentes von Vegeta an sich, er dürfte wirklich den Halbbruder sein, Trunks." Ein knappes Nicken war die ganze Antwort, dann wandte sich der Kämpfer ohne ein weiteres Wort ab und ging zu einem der Fenster, durch welche er daraufhin einfach in diese ungemeine Weite des schönen Landes, das für seinem Vater über 27 Jahre sowohl eine Heimat als auch ein Gefängnis gewesen war, hinausblickte.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hallöchen, liebe Leser! :)

Hier ist also der nächste Teil von „Nanathe" und mit Schrecken musste ich feststellen, dass ich, zu meinem Beschämen, die gesetzte Frist von einer Woche nicht einhalten konnte (zwei Tage überzogen… so was aber auch… ;; ). Naja, ich hoffe ihr könnt mir vergeben, ich hab's wirklich versucht innerhalb von sieben Tagen ein neues Kapitel fertig zu stellen aber leider ging es sich mal wieder nicht aus… aber neun Tage sind ja auch nicht sooo schlimm! ;)

Das nächste Kapitel kommt, und dieses Mal muss es einfach klappen, wirklich innerhalb von sieben Tagen (sonst wasch ich mir den Mund mit Seife aus… schauder)!!!

Nun aber mal zu etwas Angenehmeren, den Reviews (wie man's nimmt… g)! Hier kommen also meine allkapitlichen Thanx an die lieben Leute, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben mir zu reviewn (Ja, es gibt sie wirklich, irgendwo da draußen…) und natürlich auch an die anderen Leute, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, sich durch meine Geschichte zu ackern!!! smile

Also, ein liebes Dankeschön geht an:

Roxi: Also, ich weiß nicht woran das nun liegt, dass du (und dann wohl auch andere) Armath so abstoßend findest (denn an sich ist er ja noch gar nicht so fies geworden, wie es im späteren Laufe der Geschichte mal der Fall sein wird und ich es auch nachvollziehen könnte) und ich kann da also nur im Dunklen tappen, aber ich finde, dass es dein Recht ist und wenn dich das stört, dann lass die Geschichte eben bleiben. Ich weiß allerdings schon wie die FF weiter verläuft und habe auch schon komplexe Vorstellungen von der eigentlichen Handlung, so werde ich jetzt ganz sicher nicht plötzlich damit beginnen eine reine Son-GokuxVegeta Story daraus zu machen, einfach schon deshalb, weil es dann mit den Rest nicht mehr überein passen würde. Ob sich die Parrings nun aber sowieso im Laufe der nächsten Kapitel in Richtung dieser beiden verschieben wird, werde ich nicht verraten, ich möchte die Spannung der FF aufrecht erhalten und wenn es welche gibt, die mit der Handlung (trotz guten Schreibstils wohl bemerkt g) nicht klar kommen, dann ist das leider so. Ich will niemanden dazu zwingen meine Geschichte zu lesen und ich habe schon im letzten Kapitel gesagt, dass ich auch ohne Reviews weitermachen würde, allerdings fände ich das dann doch ziemlich unfair, denn hinter jedem Kapitel steckt arbeit und die Story wird von Leuten gelesen (du und dein Review sind der Beweis, also nicht „stimmt ja gar nicht" sagen) und ein paar getippte Worte sind auch nicht die Welt oder halten einen stundenlang von irgendetwas Wichtigen ab. Ob aber wirklich alle so denken… ich weiß nicht, jedenfalls auch wenn, die Story wird von mir entwickelt, ich bringe meine Ideen ein, was wiederum zur Folge hat, dass sie so oder so nicht alle Geschmäcker treffen würde. Naja, jedenfalls danke für dieses aufklärende Review. :)

KY: Hey! Danke für diese liebe Aufmunterung, werde versuchen hoch erhobenen Hauptes noch bis zum Ende durchzuhalten! ;) Nein, freut mich ehrlich eine positiv gesinnte Mail zur FF zu kriegen… irgendwie hab ich auf momentan ja wirklich nicht viele Freunde was Nanathe anbelangt… ;; Tja, das Leben geht aber weiter und somit komm ich mal zu deiner Frage was die Sayajins betrifft und in gewisser Weise hast du Recht, denn Son-Goku hat deshalb von seiner Rasse so gesprochen, weil er in den letzten 27 Jahren, in denen Vegeta verschwunden war, einige (unfreiwillige) Zusammenstöße mit ihr hatte, aber Genaueres erfährst du eh in einem der nächsten Kapitel! Was Armath und Son-Goku angeht, hast du voll ins Schwarze getroffen, die beiden können sich gleich vom ersten Moment an bis aufs Blut nicht ausstehen… Wie's dazu kommt? Das siehst du im nächsten Kapitel! smile

OK, das war's dann auch schon wieder!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, Arima


	31. Jealousy

Kapitel 31: Jealousy

„Hm…" Vegeta seufzte leise und schmiegte seine Wange ein wenig mehr an den weichen, weißen satinartigen Stoff des Bettbezuges, welcher die außergewöhnliche Eigenschaft besaß sich angenehm kühl anzufühlen, egal ob man nun schon eine Stunde oder eben erst zehn Sekunden auf ihn lag. Seine schwarzen Opale waren halb geöffnet und sein Blick verlor sich mit jeder Sekunde ein wenig mehr in der hellen Musterung, welche von dem morgendlichen Sonnenlicht an die Wand geworfen wurde. Eine prickelnde Wärme breitete sich wie ein hauchdünner, angenehmer Schleier über seinen Nacken und seine Schultern aus, als die Sonne, die nun vollends hinter der weiten Bergkette am Horizont aufgetaucht war, ihre morgendlichen Strahlen durch das mittelgroße Fenster des Zimmers warf.

Es fühlt sich einfach wundervoll an… er macht das so unglaublich gut… Erneut glitt ein leises Seufzen über seine Lippen und er schloss müde seine Augen, denn der andere Sayajin ließ gekonnt jegliche Spannung von ihm abfallen. Er lag auf seinem Bauch und war gerade dabei wieder einzuschlafen, da zwei wundervolle Hände jeden einzelnen seiner verspannten Rückenmuskeln mit einer unglaublichen Hingabe und Genauigkeit massierten, sodass er sich mittlerweile so gut und entspannt fühlte wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr und er in genau dieses entspannende Gefühl immer mehr versank.

Eigentlich war sich Vegeta anfangs ein wenig unsicher gewesen, ob er wirklich darauf eingehen sollte, als Son-Goku ihn vorgeschlagen hatte, dass er ihn massieren könnte, und trotz der Tatsache, dass er dieses Angebot einfach nicht abschlagen hatte können, tobte nun schon die ganze Zeit über eine unangenehme Gewissheit in ihm, die ihm deutlich vor Augen zu führen versuchte, dass dies auch gezwungener Maßen mit sich führte, dass er dem anderen Mann seinen nackten Körper zeigen musste. Vegeta wusste ja nichts von der vorigen, nächtlichen Musterung, als der jüngere Sayajin mit seinen nachtschwarzen Opalen, in denen unbestreitbar Neugier und Interesse gelegen hatten, jede Kurve an ihm nachgefahren war.

Der Zweifel darüber, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war diesem jetzt eine Gelegenheit zu geben doch noch etwas Abstoßendes an ihm zu entdecken, nagte nun schon an ihm seitdem Son-Goku damit begonnen hatte seinen Rücken mit seinen kräftigen Händen zu bearbeiten und trotzdem konnte der kleinere Vegeta nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken nach und nach immer mehr in eine eher ungewollte Richtung lenkten.

Hm… seine Hände führen sich schön an… etwas rau aber nicht unangenehm… was er damit nicht noch alles an mir… Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich über sein Gesicht und der Nahu konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er diesen Gedanken zu Ende dachte und somit wahrscheinlich eine Katastrophe bei seinem Körper heraufbeschworen hätte. Vegeta biss sich auf seine Unterlippe, wobei er sein Gesicht in der weichen Matratze von Timas Bett vergrub und hoffte, dass der andere Sayajin nichts von dem gerade mitbekommen hatte: Aber wie sollte er… ich stelle mich an, als würde ich befürchten, dass er Gedanken lese könnte… Vegeta musste eingestehen, dass dies doch sehr unwahrscheinlich war, allerdings konnte man durch die verräterische Röte auf seinen Wangen leicht erraten, woran er gerade gedacht hatte, ohne groß Gedanken lesen zu müssen.

An was du wohl gerade denkst? Eigentlich war dies eine rein hypothetische Frage, denn im Grunde wusste Son-Goku schon in welche Richtung der Geist seines Freundes gerade abschweiften. Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass auch er gedanklich bereits mehrmals „dorthin" abgeglitten war, ehe er sich wieder, und gerade noch rechtzeitig, zur Vernunft hatte rufen können. Wenn er nur nicht so gut riechen würde… es ist geradezu so, als würde sein Körper mich dazu verleiten wollen ihn noch wo ganz anders zu berühren… und wahrscheinlich ist das nicht mal so undenkbar... Er ließ von dieser Überlegung aber schnell wieder ab, da er wusste, dass es im Moment sowieso nicht zu der einen Sache kommen würde, denn sein Partner war noch viel zu durcheinander wegen der Tatsache, dass er dessen Liebe erwiderte und er wollte diesen durch keinen zu vorschnellen Schritt verunsichern: Ich möchte ihn auf keinen Fall weh tun… nicht noch mehr als diese Dämonen es hier schon getan haben…

„Hah…" Vegeta keuchte plötzlich scharf auf und zuckte ungewollt zusammen, als sein Partner zu einer besonders verspannten Stelle kam und dadurch einen strechenden Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte. Im nächsten Augenblick, als ihm klar wurde, dass er wieder wie ein verdammte Schwächling geklungen und gehandelt hatte, hätte er sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen: Das gibt's doch nicht… ich benehme mich wirklich wie eine jämmerlicher Flasche… er hat mich doch nur massiert und ich… ich stell mich gleich wieder so furchtbar schwach an… Vegeta vergrub sein Gesicht noch ein Stückchen tiefer im weichen Stoff des Leintuches, dabei spannte sich sein Körper unbewusst an und ihm wurde schnell klar, dass er den jüngeren Mann erst Recht durch dieses Verhalten auf sich aufmerksam machte, was ihn noch nervöser und aufgebrachter werden ließ.

Son-Goku, welcher mittlerweile aufgehört hatte seine Finger und Hände über das weiche, muskulöse Fleisch des anderen wandern zu lassen, bedachte Vegeta mit einem besorgten Blick, denn ihm war klar, dass dieser sich wieder schämte und auch warum. Du machst es dir selbst so schwer, 'Geta, dabei hast du doch überhaupt nichts gemacht, wofür du dich schämen müsstest… Er wusste, dass es nicht gut sein würde, den älteren Sayajin jetzt direkt darauf anzusprechen und diesen dadurch wissen zu lassen, dass er etwas von dessen Unsicherheit mitbekommen hatte, und so fragte er sanft:„ War ich zu fest?" Seine Hände strichen dabei zärtlich über die Schultern des anderen, was, wie Son-Goku zufrieden feststellte, durch diesen einen angeregten Schauer jagte.

„Nein…" Vegeta versuchte so ruhig und gelassen zu klingen wie möglich und trotzdem hörte sich seine Stimme verräterisch danach an, dass sein Gefühlszustand wieder ordentlich ins Schwanken geraten war. Scheiße… das ist doch alles nur zum Heulen… warum kann ich mich nicht so verhalten wie… früher… Leider wusste er die Antwort darauf schon und verdrängte sie lieber als sich nochmals, wie schon so oft in einsamen Momenten, darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen und sich am Schluss nur noch um einiges schlimmer zu fühlen. Kami… ich will nicht, dass er mich deswegen doch nicht will… ich war ihn doch mal ebenbürtig... jetzt bin ich hässlich und schäbig… schmutzig von all diesen grässlichen Händen die mich gewaltsam genommen haben… was ist, wenn er das noch gar nicht realisiert hat und mich dann doch einfach… Der Nahu kam nicht dazu diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen, denn im nächsten Moment vernahm er die Stimme des anderen Sayajin und so lenkte sich seine abgedriftete Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn.

„Vegeta, du musst dich nicht schämen, wegen nichts und schon gar nicht wegen dir selbst. Ich weiß nicht, was du in den letzten 27 Jahren alles durchmachen musstest oder warum gerade du von diesen… „Dämonen" ausgesucht wurdest, aber ich weiß, dass manche Dinge einfach Veränderungen mit sich ziehen, so etwas ist nur normal und notwendig…" Mit einer zärtlichen Behutsamkeit strich er seinem Partner, der ihn trotz der an ihm gerichteten Worte nicht ansah und leicht zu zittern begonnen hatte, durch seine schwarzen, weichen Haare und fuhrt sanft fort, wobei er versuchte so einfühlsam zu sein, wie es ihm möglich war:„ Ich sehe, dass du dich verändert hast… ich kann es spüren, riechen, hören, und trotzdem, Vegeta, empfinde ich immer noch dasselbe für dich, wie schon seit so viele Jahren. Es ist mir egal, ob du nun nicht mehr so stark bist wie damals, das ist nicht wichtig, nicht für mich, und ich will nicht, dass du dir wegen so was den Kopf zerbrichst und dir Sorgen machst, verstehst du? Ich glaube du hattest in den letzten Jahren genug Sachen über die du dich sorgen musstest, dazu will ich jetzt nicht auch noch beitragen."

Son-Goku beobachtete den kleineren Sayajin noch einen Moment, bevor er sich dann zu ihm runterbeugte und einen Kuss auf seinem Nacken platzierte, was erneut einen Schauer dessen Wirbelsäule runter jagte. Wenn du bloß wissen würdest, wie wundervoll du in meinen Augen erscheinst, 'Geta, wahrscheinlich ganz anders, als in deinen eigenen. Der jüngere Mann spürte das prickelnde Gefühl der warmen Sonne auf seiner Wange, als ihn nun ebenfalls der Lichtstrahl streifte, und er fühlte, dass auch Vegetas Haut, dort wo sich beschienen wurde, ganz warm war, so dass er seinen Kopf im nächsten Moment, ohne groß zu überlegen, auf dessen Schultern legte.

Es war angenehm die weiche Wärme von dessen Körper zu spüren und ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seiner linken Wange aus: Du bist so weich und warm… nur die Stellen, wo sich diese eigenartigen Tätowierungen entlang ziehen, fühlen sich kühl an… Der Kämpfer schloss seine Augen und fuhr damit fort durch die Haare des anderen zu streicheln, während er mit einem Mal fühlen konnte, wie etwas tief in ihm berührt wurde, so als hätten ihn Finger gestreift. Ein befremdliches Gefühl, das ihn beunruhigte, denn er wusste, obwohl er es nirgends zuordnen konnte, von was es kam: Diese Dämonen… ich kann sie an ihm spüren… so als hätten sie sie ihre Signatur auf ihn hinterlassen… etwa wie diese Tätowierungen…

„Kakarott…" Vegetas Stimme klang ein wenig belegt und kratzig, doch es lag zu seiner Überraschung Zuversicht in ihr, wenn auch noch in sehr geringen Maß. Der ältere Sayajin konnte direkt spüren, wie sein Freund, kaum war dessen Namen über seine Lippen gelangt, sofort seine Augen aufschlug und zu ihm blickte. Es ist komisch… Der Nahu seufzte leise und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, denn ihm war mit einem Mal klar geworden, dass es das wirklich war, beinahe schon grotesk, denn immerhin hatte ihn gerade der einzige, den er je so geliebt hatte und mit dem er glücklich werden wollte, versichert, dass er ihn auch liebte, egal wie schmutzig und schwach er nun war. Aber das wird nur ein Traum bleiben, denn Armath kann es nicht zulassen… warum muss das alles nur so furchtbar sein… eigentlich dürfte er ja nicht mal hier sein… 

Es waren starke, sanfte Arme, die ihn umschlangen und hochzogen, sodass sich Vegeta plötzlich auf Son-Gokus Schoß sitzend wieder fand, und keine Sekunde später konnte der kleinere Sayajin den warmen Atem des anderen an seinem Ohr spüren:„ Was bedrückt dich, 'Geta?" Der Gefragte erschauderte, als der andere Mann daraufhin seinen Hals küsste, und hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, als würden gerade zwei Emotionen in seinem Inneren um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen, Verzweiflung und Glück. Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe er sich soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er sprechen konnte, ohne dabei befürchten zu müssen, dass ihm seine Stimme versagte, dabei drückte er sich zurück, seinem neuem Partner entgegen:„ Kakarott… es…"

Der Nahu musste schlucken und schloss die Augen, während ihm bewusst war, dass die des anderen aufmerksam auf ihn gerichtet waren:„ Es wird nicht gehen… Armath wird… er wird nicht zulassen, dass ihr hier bleibt…  er kann das nicht, sein Volk wäre damit nicht einverstanden… es wäre katastrophal wenn der Nahu auf einmal verschwindet… es könnte dadurch Krieg ausbrechen… es ist alles so kompliziert… du kannst nicht bei mir bleiben… verstehst du?"

Für einige Sekunden legte sich ein, für Vegeta sehr bedrückendes, Schweigen über den Raum und irgendwie schien das helle Morgenlicht in dieser Zeit etwas düsterer zu werden. Son-Goku spürte den warmen Körper des anderen Mannes, er konnte dessen unruhigen Atem hören und die Nervosität riechen, alles im allem war sein Freund mehr als angespannt und schien zum Teil ungeduldig und zum Teil unwillig auf seine Reaktion zu warten. Schließlich begann er leise zu sprechen, wobei er sehr ernst klang und Vegeta enger an sich zog:„ Von mir aus kann sich dieses Volk oder sein König auf dem Kopf stellen, ich werde dich nicht hier lassen, Vegeta, du bist nicht freiwillig hier, sie haben dich entführt und somit auch keinerlei Recht darauf irgendwelche Einwende einzulegen."

Der größere Sayajin spürte, wie sein Partner wieder gegen Tränen kämpfte, er konnte seine Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung genauso wahrnehmen, wie dessen Körperwärme, und er begann ihn sanft zu wiegen, um ihn so vielleicht etwas beruhigen zu können. Für Vegetas schlechte seelische Verfassung und dessen Ängste machte er ganz allein die Dämonen verantwortlich, mit jeder Sekunde, in der ihm mehr und mehr klar wurde, was sie seinem ehemaligen Kampfkameraden eigentlich angetan hatten, wurde der Zorn und Groll gegen diese Rasse in ihm größer: Wenn sich diese Monster wirklich in meinen Weg stellen sollten, werden sie es nicht überleben, das schwöre ich… Seine Augen verfinsterten sich bei dem Gedanken merklich und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er diesen Schwur einlösen würde, wenn es erforderlich sein sollte. Die düstere Stimmung, die sich nun über ihn gelegt hatte, verzog sich allerdings wieder ein wenig, als der anderen Sayajin erneut zu sprechen begann.

„Das geht nicht so einfach… ich habe eine Verpflichtung dieser Rasse gegenüber, auch… auch wenn du es wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen kannst, aber ich muss mit Armath…" Vegeta biss sich erneut auf seine Unterlippe und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände, während er verzweifelt versuchte die in ihm aufkommende Hoffnungslosigkeit niederzukämpfen. Er wird es nicht verstehen… er kann es nicht verstehen… er wird mich dafür hassen, er wird denken, dass ich nicht zu ihm will… verdammt, ich will doch weg… aber Tillion… Armath… ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen… Der Nahu keuchte scharf auf und begann unbewusst seinen Kopf zu schütteln, wobei sich wieder ein leichtes Beben über ihn gelegt hatte.

Die Arme des jüngeren Mannes waren immer noch um den kleineren Sayajin geschlossen, welcher einen anscheinend aussichtslosen Kampf gegen seine, von ihm so verhassten, Tränen kämpfte, und einen Moment war Son-Goku so fassungslos über die Worte von diesem gewesen, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt richtig gehört hatte. Für die Dauer einer Sekunde hätte der Kämpfer Vegeta am liebsten einfach zu sich umgerissen und gefragt, was das bitte heißen solle, denn welche Verpflichtung konnte man solchen Ungeheuern gegenüber in seiner Position denn schon haben?! Doch ehe er den Impuls in sich Folge leisten konnte, und wahrscheinlich einen großen Fehler begangen hätte, gewann auch schon wieder seine Vernunft die Oberhand zurück und sperrte seine hitzige und aufbrausende Natur, die ebenfalls zu einen seiner neu erlangten Eigenschaften zählte, einfach weg.

Er wird in den Jahren auch eine Verbindung zu diesem Armath aufgebaut haben… und zu seinem Sohn… auch wenn er es hier hasst, hier ist doch auch eine Familie die er verlassen müsste… Son-Goku hätte in dem Moment, in dem er diese doch recht nachvollziehbare Tatsache einsah, am liebsten irgendetwas zerschlagen, oder viel lieber, einer dieser grässlichen Kreaturen sehr, sehr weh getan: Es ist doch wirklich ungerecht… hätten ihn diese Dämonen nicht entführt, dann müsste er hier sein Leben lang auch nicht versauern… und er hasst es, das weiß ich… Scheiße! Verzweiflung wallte nun auch in ihm auf und der Kämpfer hatte für die Dauer eines Herzschlages das irrsinnige Verlangen diesen ganzen verdammten Planeten einfach in die Luft zu jagen, doch die ernüchternde Einsicht, dass dies gar nichts bringen würde, holte diese Idee schnell wieder ein.

„Ich…" Son-Goku wurde durch Vegetas Stimme wieder auf diesen gelenkt und richtete seine schwarzen, nun ungewohnt trostlos wirkenden Opale auf den Mann in seinen Armen, welcher immer noch verbissen gegen seine Tränen kämpfte:„ … ich würde es verstehen, wenn… wenn du jetzt wieder gehen willst… ich bin dir nicht böse… es ist… es ist alles meine Schuld… ich hätte mich nicht an Armath binden dürfen… ich hab dich verraten… ich habe uns verraten… ich habe uns jede Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft genommen..." Der Nahu keuchte frustriert auf und wischte sich hilflos über die Augen, denn nun war es dann doch wieder soweit und das Jucken hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern wurde zu stark, ebenso wie das schmerzende Brennen des Knotens in seinem Hals.

Der größere Sayajin hätte am liebsten gleich mitgeweint, denn die Worte des anderen bereiteten ihn genauso Schmerzen wie diesen und er zog Vegeta ganz instinktiv enger an sich: Kami, das glaubst du doch bitte selbst nicht… verdammt, Vegeta, was redest du dir da nur für einen Blödsinn ein, das alles ist doch nicht deine Schuld!!!

„Vegeta…" Son-Goku küsste die Wange seines Koibito und sprach leise weiter:„ … das ist nicht wahr, du darfst dir für das nicht die Schuld geben! Du hattest keine andere Wahl, du hast mir vorhin selbst erklärt, dass du bei diesem Molloc den Verstand verloren hättest, wenn du nicht endlich von ihm weggekommen wärst..." Er drehte den Nahu plötzlich zu sich um, so dass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte und fuhr sehr ernst fort:„ … und du hast uns nicht verraten. 'Geta, ich würde dir da doch niemals so was vorwerfen, du hattest keine andere Möglichkeit…" Seine schwarzen Opale trafen auf die glänzenden von Vegeta, welche geradezu in Tränen zu schwimmen schienen, und im nächsten Moment konnte er den süßen, verführerischen Geschmack von dessen Lippen an seinen schmecken.

Er küsst mich wieder! Das war der einzige Gedanke, der durch Vegetas Kopf schoss, als die zarten Lippen des jüngeren Mannes die von ihm berührten und eine tröstliche Wärme in seinem Inneren erwachen ließ. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, in denen sie wie gefroren wirkten und einfach nur die angenehmen und schönen Empfindungen genossen, welche sie beide durchströmten, bevor der Nahu etwas schüchtern den Mund öffnete und Son-Goku einließ. Dessen Zunge nahm die Aufforderung nur zu gerne an, strich aber zunächst nur über seine Lippen, was in ihm ein kribbelndes Gefühl auslöste und einen wohligen Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte.

Er schmeckt so süß… so gut… ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, was ich da gerade tue… Der größere Sayajin nippte neckisch an der Unterlippe des anderen, fuhr seine Erkundungstour aber gleicht fort, als sich Vegeta seufzend gegen ihn lehnte, dabei ließ er sich und seinen Koi zurücksinken, so dass sie wieder auf dem Bett lagen. Der Nahu lag unter ihm und er stütze sich mit seinen Ellbögen ab, so dass er diesen nicht zur Last fiel, da er wusste, dass er mit seinem 97 kg auch kein Fliegengewicht mehr war. Seine Zunge hatte inzwischen einen anregenden und innigen Kampf mit der des anderen Mannes und er beobachtete überrascht, dass Vegeta, während sie sich küssten, die Augen geschlossen hielt. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, denn sein Freund sah so einfach unwiderstehlich aus, am liebsten hätte er ihn nun gänzlich vernascht: Du bist so verlockend, 'Geta, ich denke nicht, dass ich überhaupt den Willen dazu aufbringen könnte dich je wieder zu verlassen…"

Vegeta genoss die Lippen des anderen, ebenso wie dessen Hände, die immer wieder zärtlich über seine Wangen und durch seine Haare strichen, und er fühlte, wie die Anspannung und die Sorgen allmählich von ihm abließen und sich stattdessen eine angenehme Entspannung über ihn legte, was wohl mit der langsam wieder aufflammenden Müdigkeit zu tun hatte, die durch die warme, umschmeichelnde Körpernähe seines Kois von neuem hervorgerufen wurde. Es ist so schön warm bei ihm… und seine zärtlichen Berührungen… ich will nicht, dass er wieder geht… er lindert diese grässliche Kälte in mir… meine Einsamkeit… mein Schicksal… Der Nahu keuchte leise, als sich ihre Lippen endlich trennten und ihn seine Lungen dazu veranlassten gierig nach Luft zu schnappen, während er den Blick dieser dunklen Augen die ganze Zeit über auf seinen Zügen spüren konnte.

„Du schmeckst mir, 'Geta…" Der angesprochene Sayajin wusste nicht warum, aber irgendetwas an den Worten brachte ihn zum Lachen, auch wenn er wusste, dass Son-Goku es ernst meinte. Ein Kuss wurde auf seine Stirn platziert und er konnte wieder diese unglaublich weichen Lippen spüren, die ein Kribbeln an der Stelle hinterließen, wo sie seine Haut berührten. Du schmeckst mir auch, Kakarott… mehr als alles, was ich bis jetzt probiert habe. Seien Lider waren weiterhin geschlossen, er wusste nicht warum er sie nicht öffnete, aber irgendwie empfand er dies als angenehmer, obwohl er den Blick von seinem Koi ganz genau spüren konnte, und das ließ wiederum ein wohlig prickelndes Gefühl in seinem Magen erwachen: Wenn du mich doch nur für immer beobachten könntest… es ist schön deine Augen auf mir zu spüren, Kakarott…

Die weiche, ruhige Stimme von Son-Goku drang nun zu seinem Ohr und er lauschte ihr gebannt, wobei er wieder dem warmen Atem von diesem an seiner Wange spüren konnte:„ Wie gern ich dich auch noch für den Rest des Vormittags einfach weiterkosten würde, denke ich, dass du jetzt doch noch ein wenig schlafen solltest, 'Geta." Erneut berührten die Lippen des größeren Mannes die seinen, jedoch nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden, doch bevor in Vegeta die alarmierende Besorgnis erwachen konnte, dass sein Koibito ihn nun einfach verlassen könnte wenn er einschlief, spürte er wie sich der andere Sayajin neben ihn legte und ihn zu sich zog, so dass er mit dem Rücken an dessen Brust geschmiegt lag.

Einige Sekunden lang fühlte der Nahu einfach in diese wohlige Empfindung hinein, die durch ihren Körperkontakt entstand, dabei nahm er wahr, wie Son-Gokus Wärme auf ihn über glitt und ihn langsam zu erfüllen begann. Es war als würde sich durch dessen Nähe eine warme, angenehme Decke aus Müdigkeit und der damit verbundenen Sorglosigkeit um ihn wickeln wollen, wogegen Vegeta nur für eine Sekunde Einwende hegte, dann aber einsah, dass er seinem Partner vertrauen konnte und so keinerlei Risiko dabei zu befürchten war, wenn er einschlief.

Es dauerte dann nur noch wenige Minuten und Son-Goku konnte wieder dem gleichmäßigen, tiefen Atem seines Kois lauschen, was auch in ihm ein Gefühl der Entspannung und Ruhe heraufbeschwor. Es ist gut, wenn er sich ein wenig ausruht, denn obwohl er in der Nacht relativ viel geschlafen hat, wirkt er noch müde und geschafft… Seine schwarzen Opale verirrten sich für einen Augenblick wieder gedankenverloren in der Ferne, bevor ihn ein unangenehm lautes und doch recht wütend klingendes Magenknurren rücksichtslos aus seinen Überlegungen riss.

„Dich hab ich ja ganz vergessen…" Der Sayajin blickte kurz an sich hinab, vertrieb aber den Gedanken, sich auf die Suche nach Essen zu begeben, sogleich wieder und erntete somit nur einen weiteren, lautstarken Protest seines zweiten Ichs. Mann, Körperbeherrschung hin oder her, was meinen Hunger angeht bin ich auf dem Gebiet eine echte Pfeife… Ein weiteres Knurren ließ ihn leicht zusammenzucken und er murmelte leise, wobei er sich aber doch nach etwas Essbaren in dem Zimmer umzusehen begann:„ Etwas leiser wenn's geht… ich such ja schon… aber… hier ist nichts…" Er zog seufzend seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als er erkannte, dass hier wohl nichts zu holen war und versuchte seinen Magen mit dem Versprechen auf ein großes Mittagessen (er hoffte zumindest, dass die hier so etwas kannten) zu besänftigen:„ Es gibt bald Essen, und reichlich, versprochen, sei aber bis dahin bitte ruhig… bei deiner Lautstärke weckst du ja das ganze Haus… oder Schloss auf."

Einen Moment lang war nur ein leises Brummen zu hören, direkt so als würde es sich sein Magen überlegen, und dann verstummte er tatsächlich. „Unheimlich, direkt als würde er mich echt verstehen…" Son-Goku seufzte leise, grinste dabei aber auch halb: Vielleicht sollte ich ihm wirklich mal einen Namen geben… na ja, das wäre dann aber auch schon zuviel des Guten… Er verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder und legte das Thema „Magen" somit ab, zumindest bis zu dem nächsten lauten Schrei nach Essen.

Ich sollte mir lieber über etwas anderes den Kopf zerbrechen… Seine nachtschwarzen Augen waren nun wieder auf Vegeta gerichtet, der trotz der kleinen Störung von eben immer noch tief schlief und völlig entspannt wirkte, was ihn selbst sehr beruhigte, da er nicht wollte, dass dieser auch noch in seinen Träumen von Sorgen oder Ängsten geplagt wurde. Aber leider gibt es Dinge, über die wir uns sorgen müssen, denn es wird nicht leicht werden, ihn von hier wegzukriegen… Für die Dauer einer halben Sekunde drängte sich ihm der Gedanke auf, dass er ihn von diesem Ort vielleicht gar nicht mitnehmen würde können, da Vegeta nun auch hier, wenn auch nicht unter den besten Umständen gegründet, eine Familie hatte, allerdings verscheuchte er diesen sofort wieder: Selbst wenn er hier eine Familie hat, er ist trotzdem unglücklich… außerdem gehört er nicht her, sie haben ihm einfach aus meinem… seinem Leben gestohlen… ich werde ihn hier ganz sicher nicht zurücklassen, vorher sterbe ich lieber!

Seine Arme schlossen sich etwas fester um seinem Koi und er küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Hinterkopf, die aufkommenden Zweifel, dass er kein Recht dazu hatte über diese ganze Sache zu bestimmen, lagen ihm schwer im Magen, da er selbst wusste, dass es Vegetas, und nur Vegetas Entscheidung war, ob er nun von hier weg wollte oder nicht. Sein Widerwille gegen die Vorstellung, dass sich der andere Sayajin wirklich für das Leben hier und diesen… Armath entscheiden könnte, wuchs mit jedem Moment, in dem er mehr einsah, dass dies sehr wohl der Fall sein könnte: Aber er wäre hier nicht glücklich… nicht so wie auf der Erde… er hat hier niemanden, bis auf seinen Sohn und diesen König, bei uns… Plötzlich stockte er und ihm wurde klar, dass seinem Partner auf der Erde vor ein wenig mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten auch etwas entscheidendes genommen wurde, von dem dieser noch nicht einmal etwas ahnte.

Son-Goku seufzte schwer und verdrängte nun völlig jegliche Überlegungen, die sich mit ihren Weg nach Hause befassten, denn er wollte wenigstens diese paar schönen Minuten, die ihm nun mit seinem Koi gegeben waren, genießen, wer wusste schon, was ihr Schicksal für sie parat hielt. Er schloss nun ebenfalls seine Augen und begann den für ihn so aromatischen Duft seines Partners einzuatmen, wobei er dessen ruhigem Atmen zuhörte und sich so ebenfalls wieder völlig entspannte.

Es war kühl in dem kleinen Zimmer, was wohl auch daran lag, dass es draußen, trotz augenscheinlichen Sonnenscheines, nicht sehr warm war, denn an den Rändern der Fensterscheiben konnte man Eisblumen erkennen, die mittlerweile aber schon größtenteils verblasst waren. Der jüngere Sayajin war froh, dass er Vegeta mit seinem Körper wärmen konnte, denn er hatte noch die Erinnerung von letzter Nacht im Kopf, wo er überrascht feststellen musste, dass dieser jetzt nicht mehr so unempfindlich gegenüber niedrigen Temperaturen wie damals auf der Erde. Bei diesem Gedanken drängte sich auch die Frage in ihm auf, ob es hier wohl Herbst oder Winter war und ob man hier genauso vier Jahreszeiten hatte wie auf der Erde: Es scheint zumindest so… die Bäume da draußen sind Laubbäume soweit ich das beurteilen kann und nach den Blätterabwurf zu urteilen ist es also Herbst… aber wohl Spätherbst, denn die Luft riecht nach Schnee. Unbewusst zog er die Decke etwas höher, die er vorhin, kurz bevor Vegeta eingeschlafen war, um sie gelegt hatte, und warf einen weiteren nachdenklichen Blick zum Fenster hinaus, welches einen trübblauen Morgenhimmel zeigte.

Vegeta verschwand vor 28 Wintern… unglaublich wie lange das schon her ist und trotz der langem Suche nach ihm ist die Zeit doch relativ schnell vergangen… Er wandte sich wieder zu seinem Koi und spürte Traurigkeit in sich aufkommen: … für dich war das hier wahrscheinlich ganz anders… 27 Jahre an einem Ort, der bei weitem schlimmer ist als unsere Hölle… Son-Goku schmiegte sich wieder etwas enger an den anderen Sayajin und blickte mit halb geschlossenen Augen vor sich ins Nichts, wobei ihm erneut die kurios wirkende Tatsache zu denken gab, dass er von diesem schon beinahe drei Jahrzehnte getrennt gewesen war. In der Zeit wird man erwachsen oder gründet eine Familie… das sind so viele Monate, so unglaublich viele Tage… trotzdem kann ich mich noch genau an die Nacht erinnern, als er verschwand… Sein Blick wurde nachdenklich und er besann sich auf den Tag im Dezember zurück, nach welchem plötzlich eine seltsame, unerklärbare Leere in sein Leben getreten war: Es war eine kalte Weihnachtsnacht gewesen…

Flashback – Beginn

Die fröhliche Weihnachtsmusik, die seit Beginn der, für Bulmas Verhältnisse wirklich kleinen Weihnachtsfeier aus dem Radio tönte und nur ab und zu mal durch die etwas peppigeren Lieder von den CDs der jüngeren Generation ersetzt worden war, wurde nun, kurz nach Mitternacht, kaum mehr von irgendjemanden wahrgenommen, wofür die Gäste im Allgemeinen mehr als dankbar waren, da anfangs Kuririn und Yamchu, sowie Son-Goten einfach nicht davon abzubringen gewesen waren, ein Lied nach dem anderen mitzusingen, egal ob sie es kannten und egal wie falsch sie sangen.

Aber trotz ihres ohrenbetäubenden Gejaules brachten sie mit ihren Enthusiasmus doch Stimmung in die kleine Gruppe, die dieses Jahr nur aus der Familie und den besten Freunden der aquarellhaarfarbenen Frau bestand. An sich hatte Bulma ihre kurzfristige Entscheidung nun doch keine große Geschäftsparty zu machen, was immerhin zur Folge gehabt hätte, dass sie, wie die unzähligen Jahre zuvor, für mehr als 200 Gäste Vorsorge hätte treffen müssen, von zwei Sayajins und drei Halbsayajins (Bra zählte noch nicht als großer Esser mit ihren vier Jahren) mal gar nicht zu reden, damit begründet, dass sie sich den Stress einfach mal ersparen wollte und ihrer Meinung nach war so eine Party im kleinen, nur mit Freunden und engsten Verwandten auch was schönes.

So kam es, dass in diesem Jahr nicht der große Saal im Hauptkomplex der CC für die Feier herhalten musste, sondern das einfache Wohnzimmer, welches für alles Nichtbriefs an sich schon gigantische Ausmaße hatte.  Es waren einfach zwei lange Esstische und drei etwas kleinre Rundtische hineingestellt worden, die allesamt, wie der Rest des Raumes, mit Weihnachtsdekorationen überhäuft wurden. An sich hatte es Bulma zustande gebracht eine wunderbar weihnachtliche Atmosphäre zuschaffen, was nicht zuletzt auch den Massen an Schneeflocken zu verdanken war, denen man durch den drei großen Fenster hinter den beiden Esstischen in Ruhe zusehen konnte.

Son-Goku musste zugeben, dass er das Riesenbuffet vermisste, aber ansonsten fand er, dass diese Party in kleinen Kreisen um einiges besser war als diese Luxusveranstaltungen in den Vorjahren, denn einerseits war es nicht so voll und vor allem musste er sich nicht seiner Frau zu liebe mit irgendwelchen Leuten unterhalten, von deren Gesprächsthemen er das meiste sowieso überhaupt nicht verstand. Der jüngere Sayajin saß bei Bulma an einem der großen Esstische, wessen Tischtuch schon einiges abbekommen hatte und nun gar nicht mehr so lieblich und hübsch anzusehen war wie noch vor vier Stunden. Er hatte Bra auf seinem Schoß, die vor gut zwanzig Minuten eingeschlafen war und am Daumen nuckelnd wohl gerade vom Weihnachtsmann und Vanilleplätzchen träumte.

Neben der tüchtigen Geschäftsfrau saßen auch noch Mrs. Briefs, Chichi, Videl, welche Pan auf ihren Schoß sitzen hatte (die nicht von Plätzen träumte, sondern noch fleißig an ihnen rumkaute), C10 und Marron (ebenfalls schon eingenickt) am Esstisch und unterhielten sich gerade über diverse Sachen, wie Backen, Arbeit, Einkaufen und vieles mehr, was den Kämpfer nicht so wirklich zu interessieren vermochte. So kam es, dass er nach anfänglichem Zuhören bald in seine eigenen Gedanken abgedriftet war und nachdenklich vor sich auf den blauengrauen Teppichboden mit der schönen Musterung blickte.

Natürlich war das den Frauen nicht entgangen, denn ein gedankenverlorener Son-Goku war doch etwas Ungewöhnliches und weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Nachdem sie ihn aber darauf angesprochen und gemeint hatte, dass er ruhig zu den anderen Männern gehen konnte, die sich nach dem Festschmaus, allesamt bis auf Son-Gohan, Picollo und Tenshinhan, auf den Nebentisch verzogen hatten, um fleißig Poker zu spielen (natürlich nur mit Falschgeld, aber das würde sich in den nächsten zwei Stunden auch noch ändern), und er lächelnd verneint hatten, da Kartenspiele nicht so wirklich sein Ding waren, ließen sie ihn in Ruhe. So konnte er seinen Gedanken weiterhin ruhig nachhängen, welche sich alle allerdings allein um ein Thema, oder besser gesagt, eine Person drehten.

Vegeta… Son-Goku knabberte gedankenverloren an einem Weihnachtskeks, wobei er immer wieder einen schnellen Seitenblick zu den anderen Sayajin warf, welcher, wie gewohnt, alleine, gut sieben Meter von ihnen entfernt auf der Couch saß und sich mit seinen finsteren Blick die anderen vom Lieb hielt, die überrascht festgestellt hatten, dass der Herr Prinz in diesem Jahr seinen eigenen Rekord an Unausstehlichkeit glatt gebrochen hatte. Niemand hatte wirklich Lust drauf sich mit Vegeta anzulegen und ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, wo man genau sehen konnte, dass er das am allerwenigsten wollte, sodass der kleinere Sayajin schon seit dem Ende des Festessens, also seit gut zwei Stunden, alleine da hinten hockte und gerade damit beschäftigt zu sein schien mit einem wütenden Funkeln in seinen onyxfarbenen Opalen den kleinen Tisch vor sich zu massakrieren.

Eigentlich war es sonst immer Son-Goku gewesen, der diesem dazu bringen konnte, sich doch ein wenig zu den anderen zu gesellen, doch dieses Jahr war dem nicht so, was jeden doch etwas wunderte, da der größere Kämpfer normalerweise immer als einziger von ihnen allen den Draht zu Vegeta gehabt hatte, der ihn dazu befugte, dass er diesen auch bei miesester Laune ansprechen durfte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen danach keinen Kopf mehr zu haben.

Aber das ist wohl vorbei. Kauend richtete der Kämpfer seinen Blick wieder vor sich, dieses Mal auf den Nebentisch, wo Mutenroshi gerade dabei war, wie soll's denn auch anders sein, seine Spielkameraden so kräftig abzuzocken, dass sie sich alle, bis auf Trunks und Goten, die in dem Bezug noch ziemlich unabhängig waren, auf ziemlich Ärger mit ihrer jeweiligen Ehegattin einstellen konnten (zumindest ab dann, wenn erstmal das richtige Bargeld zum Einsatz kommen würde). Irgendwie konnte er selbst nicht wirklich was an diesem Spiel finden, für ihn war es sowieso nichts, er konnte nicht gut bluffen und hatte bis jetzt noch kein einziges Spiel gewonnen, nicht mal die paar wo ihm Kuririn geholfen hatte.

Dann soll es halt nicht sein… Ein Lächeln breitete sich augenblicklich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als ihm die Worte in den Sinn kamen, die einst sein Großvater immer aufmunternd zu ihm gesagt hatte, wenn er gegen diesen bei einen der Brettspiele, die sie manchmal im Winter zusammen gespielt hatten, verloren hatte. An sich konnte er sich an nicht vieles von seinem Großvater erinnern, er wusste noch genau wie er aussah und das er wohl der freundlichste Mensch war, den man sich vorstellen konnte, aber von dessen Gepflogenheiten oder von seinen Geschichten hat er sich kaum etwas gemerkt. Er fand das Schade und Chichi hatte gemeint, als er sie einmal des Nachts darauf angesprochen hatte, dass er wohl einfach noch zu klein gewesen war.

Manche Dinge vergisst man eben… Son-Goku fragte sich in dem Moment, ob Vegeta wohl noch alles von seiner Heimat wusste, von seinem Planeten, den Bräuchen, den Menschen und von seinen Eltern. Unbewusst wanderten seine nachtschwarzen Opale dabei wieder zu dem anderen Sayajin, der mit verschränkten Armen vor sich ins Nichts starrte und seltsam angespannt wirkte. Ob er sich noch an die erinnert, die er mal gemocht hat? Er bezweifelte das, allein schon, weil der ältere Kämpfer vor längerer Zeit einmal angedeutet hatte, dass er damals ebenfalls noch sehr jung gewesen war als ihr Heimatplanet zerstört worden war.

Seine Hand tastete zu einem weiteren Plätzchen auf dem Mehlspeisenteller, nahm es aber nur und ließ es nicht, wie sonst, sofort in seinem Mund verschwinden. Vielleicht ist das der Grund warum er… Er stockte, es war auch nach all den Monaten noch schwer für ihn zu glauben, was jedoch schon so lange offensichtlich war, zumindest für ihn. Son-Goku blickte nun auf das Schokoplätzchen in seiner Hand und nach einigem Zögern fuhr er gedanklich damit fort sich mit dieser Sache, die das Zusammensein mit dem anderen Sayajin im vergangenen Jahr so schwierig für ihn hatte werden lassen, zu befassen: Ich frage mich, wie es passiert ist… es war auf einmal da, dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen und das leichte Beben, das sich jedes Mal über ihn legte, wenn sich unsere Körper im Kampf für mehr als eine Sekunde berührt haben… Vorsichtig, so dass Vegeta keine Notiz davon nehmen konnte, tastete er erneut, wie in den vergangenen dreiviertel Jahr schon so oft, dessen Gesichtszüge ab, versuchte irgendwas daran zu entdecken, das ihm helfen könnte die Antwort auf das Warum zu finden.

Warum hatte sich dieser in ihn verliebt? Warum auf einmal? Konnte es dafür einen Grund geben, etwas das ihn helfen würde mit der ganzen Situation besser umgehen zu können? Wohl eher nicht… Liebe ist etwas, das man nicht begründen kann… Er biss nun doch von dem Keks ab und begann langsam und bedacht daran zu kauen, während seine andere Hand die kleine Bra hielt, die leise etwas im Schlaf vor sich hinbrabbelte. Der jüngere Sayajin konnte sehen, dass Vegeta angespannt war, eine für den Prinzen beinahe charakteristische Nervosität war in dem letzten dreiviertel Jahr über diesen gekommen, die jedes Mal dann besonders stark wurde, wenn sie beide gemeinsam unter den anderen waren.

So als hätte er eine Todesangst davor, dass jemand herausfinden könnte, dass er mich liebt… Son-Goku wusste, dass dieser diese Angst auch wirklich hatte, er war sich aber nicht sicher ob Vegeta sich mehr davor fürchtete, dass er es den anderen erzählen könnte, oder dass es der Sayajinprinz selbst durch irgendeinen ungeschickten Blick oder ein anderes auffälliges Verhalten hätte tun können. Für den älteren Kämpfer war es etwas ungemein Peinliches und Erniedrigendes, dass er nun solche Gefühle für diesen Unterklassentrottel empfand, wusste Kami warum, der jüngere Sayajin verstand es auf jeden Fall nicht. Sein dämlicher Stolz ist wahrscheinlich der Grund, oder die Tatsache, dass ich ein Mann bin… oder weil er mich eigentlich lieber hassen möchte… Er seufzte leise und sah wieder zum Pokertisch, wo allmählich die ersten echten Scheine ihren Weg auf den Spielgeldhaufen fanden.

Vielleicht will er mich aber auch nur deshalb hassen, weil er mich jetzt mag… mehr als einfach nur mag und dadurch Angst bekommt… ich würde nur gern wissen vor was er sich so fürchtet. Ich würde ihn wegen dem doch nicht auslachen oder verachten, es ist zwar… seltsam, aber so etwas kann passieren, außerdem sind wir Freunde… oder waren es… Der Kämpfer konnte von hinten sehen, wie Mutenroshi ein weiters Platt aus seinem Ärmel „schüttelte" und wusste damit schon, wer wohl auch diese Runde wieder gewinnen würde, dabei fragte er sich kurz, ob das vielleicht der Grund dafür war, warum er niemals bei einem dieser Pokerspiele gewonnen hatte, jedoch wurde ihm schnell klar, dass er trotzdem noch grottenschlecht gewesen wäre.

Sein Blick fand den Weg zu dem anderen Sayajin zurück, welcher trotz dieser abwehenden Körperhaltung etwas an sich hatte, was diesen in seinen Augen sehr traurig erscheinen ließ. Er hätte ihm gerne geholfen, Vegeta war immerhin ein Freund von ihm, wenn nicht sogar auf eine eigene, spezielle Art sein Bester, doch dieser ließ nicht zu, dass er ihn auch nur auf dieses Thema ansprach, ohne dass er dabei die Befürchtung haben musste, dass es zu einem Kampf zwischen ihnen kommen könnte. Son-Goku steckte sich den Rest von dem Plätzchen in den Mund, während er in Gedanken versunken zu den anderen Letzten ihrer Art blickte: Wann hat es damals eigentlich begonnen?

An sich war es, wenn er sich nicht täuschte, denn mit Zahlen kam er nicht so gut zusammen, etwas mehr als neun Monate her, seitdem ihm das erste Mal aufgefallen war, dass sich Vegeta eigenartig benahm. Am Anfang waren es nur die Blicke gewesen, die ihm seltsam erschienen waren, er hatte etwas in diesen tiefschwarzen Augen erkennen können, das einfach nicht da reingehörte hatte, zumindest nicht, wenn dieser ihn ansah.

Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass den älteren Sayajin wieder wegen irgendetwas auf ihn sauer war, es kam schon mal vor, dass dieser ihn mit einem düsteren und finsteren Blick stundenlang begegnete, wenn er mit einer Trainingseinheit oder etwas anderem unzufrieden war. Doch in diesen Blicken waren, so sehr er auch suchte, keine Wut und kein Ärger zu erkennen, dafür aber etwas befremdlich anderes, das immer erst dann verschwunden war und Verärgerung Platz gemacht hatte, wenn er sich zu dem anderen überrascht umgedreht hatte.

Anfangs hatte Son-Goku gedacht, dass er sich vielleicht irren würde und meinte wo einen Schatten zu sehen wo eigentlich gar keiner war, doch als das über mehrere Wochen so gegangen war und ihm die geheimen Musterungen des anderen Kämpfers immer bewusster wurden, drängte sich zum ersten Mal ansatzweise die Vermutung in seinen Kopf, was mit dem anderen eigentlich los sein könnte. Allerdings hatte er sie, kaum war sie gedacht, auch schon als absurd und blödsinnig abgetan, denn immerhin war das Vegeta und vor allem war er ein Mann, wie konnte da so was gehen? Natürlich hatte er schon damals gewusst, dass so etwas wie Homosexualität existiert, aber in seinem Bekanntenkreis hatte es niemanden gegeben, durch den er mit diesem Thema vielleicht enger in Kontakt gekommen wäre. Der Gedanke, dass Vegeta ihn… nein, das war wirklich zu grotesk!

So ging es beinahe zwei Monate, in denen er immer häufiger die beobachtenden und abtastenden Augen des anderen auf sich spüren konnte und mit der Zeit wurde es für ihn mehr und mehr unangenehm, denn er hatte dann mit der Zeit schon raus gefunden, was in den Blicken des anderen lag, das ehemals darin keinen Platz gefunden hatte. Es waren sowohl Begierde als auch Neugier und obwohl er zunächst noch versucht hatte sich einzureden, dass er es überbewertete und dass Vegeta wahrscheinlich nur an Bulma dachte oder an irgendwas anderes, aber bestimmt nicht an ihn, machte es ihm die Tatsache, dass dieser ihn dabei jedes Mal im Visier hatte und immer sofort wegschaute, wenn er sich zu diesem umwandte, doch relativ schwer wirklich an dieser Verharmlosung festzuhalten.

Neben den gierigen Blicken, wobei die Augen seines Freundes besonders an seinem Po Gefallen gefunden zu haben schienen, fiel ihm immer mehr auf, dass sich Vegeta auch beim Training merkwürdig verhielt. Er hatte damit begonnen plötzlich gemeinsame Trainingsrunden abzusagen oder war erst gar nicht zu den verabredeten Termin erschienen und wenn es dann wirklich mal zu einem Treffen kam, war er so brutal wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr und schien ihren Körperkontakt auf das Nötigste minimieren zu wollten, was nach Son-Gokus Meinung bei einem Kampfrunde auch nicht gerade sinnvoll war. Hatte er diesen dann darauf angesprochen, weil es ihm einfach zu dumm wurde, wurden Vegetas Schläge nur noch um einiges härter und dieser war dann den Rest des Tages wütend auf ihn und schlecht gelaunt.

Dann, in einer heißen Spätjulinacht, als er und Vegeta mal wieder etwas länger in den Bergen trainiert hatten, war es zu dem Ereignis gekommen, das ihr Verhältnis zueinander völlig aus der Bahn geschmissen und alles mit einem Mal viel komplizierter werden lassen hatte. Es war damals schon spät gewesen, das Abendessen zu Hause hatte er auf jeden Fall verpasst und an sich wollte er sich nur noch schnell den gröbsten Schmutz runter waschen, da Chichi jedes Mal ein reisen Theater machte, wenn er dreckig und blutverschmiert nach Hause kam. Vegeta war auch noch bei ihm am See geblieben um sich zumindest ein wenig zu waschen bevor er den Nachhauseweg antrat, da auch Bulma nicht davon begeistert war, wenn er ihr so zugerichtet über den Weg lief.

Der Vollmond spiegelte sich in der klaren, ruhigen Oberfläche des Sees und es war bis auf das Rascheln der Blätter in den Baumkronen und dem leisen Pfeifen des Windes nichts zu hören gewesen. In den Bergen war der Mond, so fand zumindest der jüngere Sayajin, immer besonders hell und er mochte das kribblige Gefühl, welches dieser auf seiner Haut auslöste. Die beiden Kämpfer hatten an dem Tag kaum miteinander gesprochen und taten es auch jetzt nicht, da Vegeta schon wieder schlecht drauf war und Son-Goku wollte er deshalb ihn lieber in Ruhe lassen, denn der Streit, der unweigerlich daraus resultiert wäre, hätte er ihn angesprochen, war etwas, das er nur zu gerne umging wenn es möglich war. Die anwachsende Gereiztheit des Prinzen störte ihn eigentlich am meisten von all seinen Veränderungen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser geradezu darauf lauerte um sich mit ihm einen Auseinandersetzung liefern zu können.

So waren einige wortlose Minuten vergangen und er hatte sich eigentlich gerade auf dem Weg machen wollen, da er wusste, dass es mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde schwieriger werden würde seine Frau, welche wahrscheinlich schon mit ihrer Chrompfanne vor der Haustür auf ihn wartete, wieder zu besänftigen, als er plötzlich den anderen neben sich fühlte und überrascht aufsah. Ein seltsam flaues Gefühl füllte mit einem Mal, wie ein gigantischer Wattebausch, seinen Magen aus, als er die dunklen Opale des anderen Sayajins erblickte, die auf einmal gar nicht mehr wie die von Vegeta wirkten, sondern… einfach ganz anders, wie von einer fremden Person, die er nicht kannte. In dem Blick, mit welchem dieser ihn bedachte, lag eine ungeheure Begierde und so viel Gefühl, nicht so wie dieser ihn bisher immer angesehen hatte und gerade das machte ihn sehr nervös.

Dann kam es zu etwas, das er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte und das ihn für einen Augenblick den Atem stocken ließ, denn er spürte plötzlich eine von Vegetas Händen auf seiner Wange, und obwohl dieser so intim wirkende Kontakt zwischen ihnen sicher nicht länger als zehn Sekunden bestanden, kam es ihm doch wie eine ganze Ewigkeit vor, in der ihm diese dunklen Seen, in welche er blickte, geradezu in ihren Bann zogen. Dieser traute Moment der Zweisamkeit wurde allerdings sofort zerstört, als dem älteren Sayajin wie durch einen Schlag klar zu werden schien, was er da gerade tat.

Entsetzt hatte dieser damals dann seine Hand zurückgezogen und ihn völlig fassungslos ins Gesicht geblickt, ehe er dann ohne ein Wort los geflogen war und sich beinahe vier Wochen geweigert hatte ihn auch nur zu sehen…

Son-Goku wurde erst durch dem alarmierten und zornigen Blick von Vegeta klar, dass er seinen Kopf, während er in Gedanken versunken war, in dessen Richtung gewandt hatte und er ihn nun ganz unverhohlen anstarrte. Mist… Er lenkte seine Augen wieder auf dem Teppich vor sich und hoffte, dass er den anderen noch nicht zu lange so offen angeblickt hatte, denn es war auch ihm peinlich diesen so gedankenverloren zu beobachten, wobei er allerdings nicht ganz wusste, woher bei ihm dieses Gefühl rührte.

Toll, jetzt ist er wahrscheinlich noch um einiges saurer… aber was macht das schon, seit dem Vorfall am See ist er sowieso nur noch so abweisend und gereizt… und mit jedem Tag wird es schlimmer… Der Kämpfer seufzte lautlos und fragte sich, ob es zwischen ihnen wohl jemals wieder so wie früher sein würde, denn er vermisste seinen Freund von damals, da zwischen ihm und Vegeta, wenn auch nicht gut offensichtlich, Mal ein besonderes Band einer besonderen Freundschaft bestanden hatte, welches nun irgendwie Abhanden gekommen zu sein schien.

Oder er hat es zertreten… wir trainieren nicht mehr zusammen und immer wenn ich ihn sehe haut er ab… wenn ich daran denke was das für ein Fiasko gewesen war, als ich wirklich so dumm gewesen bin zu versuchen ihn darauf anzusprechen… hätte er gekonnte hätte er mich damals auf der Stelle erwürgt. Son-Goku dachte nur ungern an den Tag vor vier Monaten zurück, wo er und Vegeta sich das letzte Mal zu einem gemeinsamen Training getroffen hatte und er ihn, da er glaubte die Situation durch ein Gespräch vielleicht etwas entschärfen zu können, auf dessen Veränderungen und seltsamen Benehmen angesprochen hatte. Der Prinz war sofort ausgetickt, er hatte ihn angeschrieen und beschimpft wie dämlich er doch eigentlich sei und war dann gegangen und seitdem herrschte Funkstille zwischen ihnen. Dabei waren wir mal Freunde… ich verstehe dich nicht, Vegeta, warum kannst du nicht einfach mit mir darüber reden, ich will dich doch verstehen…

„Ich werde Bra jetzt auf ihr Zimmer bringen, Son-Goku, sodass du dich ein wenig zu den anderen setzen kannst." Bulma stand plötzlich vor dem Sayajin und nahm ihre kleine Tochter auf dem Arm, wobei sie ihm einen lächelnden Blick zuwarf und meinte:„ So in Gedanken versunken kenn ich dich ja gar nicht, schlechte Laune?" Bei dem letzten Teil warf sie einen teils besorgten, teils wütenden Blick zu ihrem Mann nach hinten, der aber auch sie weitestgehend ignorierte. „Nein, nein, nur ein wenig müde, ich hab es am Vormittag mit dem Training wohl ein wenig übertrieben." Er grinste breit und hoffte, dass ihm seine beste Freundin das glauben würde, denn dass sie ein Gespürt dafür hatte es zu merken, wenn jemand Sorgen hatte, war ihm klar, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er ein miserabeler Lügner war.

Bulma schien an dem Tag jedoch ihre Antennen für ihren sechsten Sinn eingefahren zu haben und nickte nur lächelnd, worauf sie aber wieder mit einem um einiges weniger fröhliches Gesichtsausdruck zu ihren Gatten sah:„ Dann ist es ja gut. Und du kleine Dame…" Sie strich Bra über ihren Kopf und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg Richtung Aufzug, der sie in den dritten Stock und zu Bras Kinderzimmer bringen würde:„… gehst jetzt in die Heia." Son-Goku blickte ihn einen Moment nach und entschied sich dann dazu, mit einigem inneren Widerstreben, sich doch zu den anderen zu setzten, allerdings einen Tisch weiter rechts, wo sich gerade Son-Gohan und Picollo unterhielten und Tenshinhan mit Chao-zu dem Pokerspiel (inzwischen hatte das Spielgeld den Rückzug antreten müssen) zusahen.

Es vergingen weitere zwei Stunden, in denen er an diesem Tisch seinen Gedanken nachhing und sich nur ab und an mal kurz mit seinem Sohn oder den anderen drei unterhielt, wobei er vorgab lieber dem Pokerspiel zuzusehen um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er trommelte mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand geistesabwesend auf die kühle Tischplatte, auf welcher sich die Deckenbeleuchtung unter die dunkelbraune Holzmusterung mischte, und bemerkte nicht, wie letztlich jegliche tiefsinnigere Unterhaltung eingestellt wurde, um dem Kartenspiel ungestört folgen zu können, welches durch die Tatsache, dass jetzt nur noch Einsätze kamen, die aus echten Banknoten bestanden, sehr reizvoll wurde.

Die dunklen Opale des jüngeren Sayajins fanden, wenn auch nicht ganz gewollt, immer wieder zu dem anderen Mann zurück, welcher immer noch auf der Couch saß und ebenfalls sehr in Gedanken vertieft zu sein schien. Ich denke, ich weiß, worüber er die ganze Zeit so verbissen grübelt… An sich sollte das für ihn ja auch kein Geheimnis sein und wieder begann er mit sich zu streiten, endlich aufzustehen und zu diesem rüber zu gehen. Ich habe nichts zu verlieren, was kann schon groß passieren, außer, dass er mich anschreit und wieder wegläuft… die Möglichkeit, dass es zu einem Kampf kommen könnte mal außer Betracht gelassen. Es dauerte trotz dieser Aussicht auf minimale Schadensentstehung noch gut zehn Minuten, bevor er sich, nach langem Hin und Her, endlich dazu durchhaderte zu dem anderen Sayajin zu gehen, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

Jetzt spricht er sicher nicht freiwillig mit mir… aber vielleicht nachdem die Party vorbei ist… Dabei wandte er sich nochmals zu den anderen, welche jedoch so in das Spiel vor ihnen vertieft waren, dass sie wohl kaum mitbekommen würden, dass er nun für einige Minuten verschwand. Als er sich versichert hatte, dass keiner davon Notiz nehmen würde, wenn er jetzt zu Vegeta ging, stand er leise auf und machte sich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen auf dem Weg zu diesem, welcher immer noch tief in seine Gedanken versunken war und ebenfalls nichts davon mitbekam, dass er aufgestanden war.

Bitte lass mich mit dir Reden, Vegeta… Er blieb knapp neben der Couch stehen und wartete einen Moment, in dem er flüchtig das Gesicht des anderen studierte, welches ernst und müde wirkte: … und unglücklich, so wie schon seit Monaten, nicht wahr? Der ältere Sayajin schien seine Gegenwart aber nicht von selbst zu bemerken, so fragte er schließlich leise, um diesen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen:„ Vegeta?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen, gerade so als hätte ihn Son-Goku einen Kübel kalten Wassers über den Kopf geschüttet, und schaute dann nicht weniger überrascht zu ihm. Die Überraschung wich schnell dem Entsetzen und das wurde gleich darauf durch Zorn und merkbares Unbehagen ersetzt, wobei sich Vegetas Körper augenblicklich anspannte und der größeren Sayajin wütend und gereizt anknurrt wurde:„ Was suchst du hier, Kakarott? Ich will meine Ruhe haben und nicht durch so einen Trottel wie dich gestört werden, also hau ab."

Vegeta… Der jüngere Kämpfer blieb einen Augenblick unschlüssig vor dem anderen stehen, wobei er eine Sekunde wirklich in Erwägung zog, sich einfach wieder umzudrehen und zu gehen, jedoch verwarf er diesen Gedanken sofort wieder: Ich muss mit ihm reden, am besten jetzt oder nachher… Er wurde sich plötzlich dem seltsam drängenden Gefühl bewusst, dass ihn dazu treiben wollte, unbedingt heute noch mit dem anderen Sayajin zu reden, gerade so, als gebe es für diesen kein Morgen mehr: Unsinn… Als ob ein Tag mehr oder weniger groß was ändern könnte…

Er schob diese Überlegungen grob zur Seite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Sayajinprinzen vor sich, der sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde in seiner Haut weniger wohl zu fühlen schien und immer wieder, beinahe furchtsam, zu den anderen rüberblickte, die von alldem hier zum Glück aber nichts mitbekamen. „Vegeta…" Son-Goku wusste nicht so recht wie er es sagen sollte, an sich hatte er die Wörter ja im Kopf, aber sie einem äußerst gereizten Sayajin zu sagen war dann doch etwas kompliziert. Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass dieser den Mund aufmachen wollte, um ihn eine weitere Abfuhr zu erteilen, fuhr er schnell fort:„ Ich weiß, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehen willst, Vegeta, und ich respektiere das, aber falls du mit mir reden möchtest, bin ich gerne dazu bereit."

Son-Goku zögerte wieder einen Augenblick, setzte sich dann aber zu dem anderen Kämpfer auf die Couch, welcher dabei ein Gesicht machte, als hätte ihm nichts Schlimmeres passieren können, und sprach leise weiter:„ Ich sehe, dass es dir zu schaffen macht und ich würde dir gerne helfen… Vielleicht könnten wir uns nach der Party zusammensetzten und… es klären." Er sah seinen Gegenüber dabei hoffnungsvoll an, doch ihm war schon bewusst bevor er den Satz beendet hatte, dass er ihn sich genauso gut hätte schenken können.

„Ich hasse dich, Kakarott." Eine unglaubliche Abscheu sprach aus diesen Worten und ließen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken des jüngeren Sayajins laufen. Vegetas Fäuste waren geballt und zitterten vor Anspannung, sowie der Rest seines Körpers, dabei blickte er den anderen Mann hasserfüllt an und fauchte zornig:„ Ich weiß nicht wie diese dumme Idee, dass ich von die Hilfe bräuchte, in deinen kranken Kopf gekommen ist, aber eines sag ich dir…" Man konnte sehen, dass er sich damit schwer tat sich nicht einfach auf seinen Artgenossen zu stürzen:„ … sprich mich noch einmal an und ich reiß dir die Zunge raus." Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, war er auch schon aufgesprungen und verließ das Wohnzimmer, wobei er so wütend wirkte wie noch nie zuvor.

„Vegeta…" Für einen Moment sah Son-Goku seinem Freund fassungslos und bedrückt nach, denn er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so dermaßen schief gehen könnte. Jetzt hab ich ihn wohl für immer vergrault… Der Mann schluckte und blickte weiterhin zur Tür, welche auf ihn mit einem Mal einen seltsam bizarren Eindruck machte, der von dem Gefühl gefolgt wurde, dass mit dieser Entscheidung, die der andere Sayajin gerade getroffen hatte, etwas sehr großes in Bewegung geraten war. Diese Erkenntnis nahm er jedoch nur so am Rande wahr, denn gleichsam mit ihr begann ihn eine große Traurigkeit zu erfüllen, die er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Vegeta… es fühlt sich an, als… Seine Augen weiteten sich plötzlich vor Überraschung, als ihm klar wurde, was ihm dieses Gefühl sagen wollte und von einer Sekunde auf die andere erschien alles um ihn herum wie erstarrt: Es ist, als würdest du nicht wiederkommen, Vegeta…

Flashback – Ende  

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Der zuvor noch freundlich blaue Himmel zog sich allmählich immer mehr mit einer Front aus dicken, grauen Wolken zu und ließ darauf schließen, dass es nun nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis die warme Jahreszeit endgültig den Rückzug angehen würde. Mit den dunklen Sturmwolken kamen auch die starken Windböen, die in dieser Region des Landes so charakteristisch für den Spätherbst waren und sowohl die Dämonen, die in solchen Wetterlagen bei einem Flug Gefahr liefen ihre prächtigen Schwingen zu brechen, als auch die Sklaven, welche beim Wäscheaufhängen immer damit zu Kämpfen hatten, dass weder sie noch die frisch gewaschene Wäsche von einer besonders kräftigen Böe weggetragen wurden, konnten an der Zeit im Jahr einfach nichts Gutes abgewinnen.

Auch wenn die harschen Winde noch nicht besonders stark waren, reichten sie doch aus um einen Heidenlärm im Schloss auszulösen, denn sie fanden immer irgendwo eine kleine Ritze in der Mauer oder eine Loch, durch das sie sich zwängen konnten und somit die viele Räume mit einem ohrenbetäubend schrillen Pfeifen durchzogen. Die Sklaven hatten da natürlich mal wieder besonders viel Pech, da ihre Unterkünfte genau dort lagen, von wo man wusste, dass solche Probleme auftraten, sodass die Dämonen damit nicht behelligt wurden und in der Nacht trotz einer herumwütenden Windgöttin (1) Ruhe fanden. Das war auch einer der Gründe, warum die Sklaven diese Jahreszeit wahrscheinlich noch um einiges mehr verabscheuten als den Winter, wo ihnen der meterhohe Schnee bei ihrer täglichen Arbeit auch schwer zusetzte, ihnen aber wenigstens die Nachtruhe ließ.

Son-Goku hatte zunächst befürchtet, als er beobachten konnte, wie die ersten Wolken den Himmel besetzten, dass es in dem ungeheizten Raum innerhalb einer Stunde eiskalt werden würde, doch zu seiner großen Überraschung schien es hingegen sogar wärmer zu werden, was er sich anfangs überhaupt nicht erklären konnte und erst nachdem er barfuss auf den Steinboden gestiegen war um sich ein weiteres von den süßen Gebäcken zu holen, die Tima ihnen vor knapp eineinhalb Stunden vorbeigebracht hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass das Gestein aus dem hier der Boden, die Wände und die Decke bestand, diese Wärme abgab: Das ist ja viel besser als eine normale Bodenheizung… woran das wohl liegt, dass dieser Stein plötzlich so warm wird… Magie vielleicht? Tima hat ja vorhin mal etwas davon erwähnt, vielleicht funktioniert hier einiges wirklich damit…  

Diese Überlegungen lagen schon ein wenig mehr als eine Stunde zurück und in der Zwischenzeit hatte er seinen Weg wieder zu Vegeta ins Bett gefunden, welcher sich trotz den wohligen Temperaturen, die nun in dem Zimmer herrschten, eng an ihn geschmiegt hatte und wohl viel mehr davon hielt sich von dem jüngeren Sayajin wärmen zu lassen als von dem Panaphi (2). Der Nahu lag immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm, wurde aber jedes Mal wenn er sich von ihm entfernte und so den Kontakt zwischen ihnen unterbrach, unruhig, sodass sich der Kämpfer dazu entschieden hatte erst dann zu frühstücken, nachdem sein Koi aufgewacht war. Dabei machte es ihm der leckere Duft von Marmelader, Honig und noch einigen anderen Sachen, die er nicht kannte, die deswegen aber keineswegs weniger appetitlich erschienen, sehr schwer zu widerstehen und seinen Vorsatz nicht einfach zu vergessen.

Es ist sicher schon halb Zwölf… wie lange er wohl noch schlafen wird? Seine rechte Hand strich zärtlich über den Arm des anderen Mannes, welcher diese Liebkosung zu genießen schien, und fragte sich sicher schon zum achten Mal ob dieser nicht auch langsam Hunger kriegen musste, denn auch wenn er seiner Kraft beraubt worden war, ein Sayajin blieb er doch trotzdem. Vielleicht hat er einfach nur unglaublich an Beherrschung gewonnen… Wie das wohl zustande gekommen war, wollte sich Son-Goku nicht ausmalen, denn die Idee, dass Vegeta hier immer genug zu Essen bekommen hatte, erschien ihm mehr als unrealistisch vor: Wahrscheinlich kennt man auf diesem Planeten unsere Rasse nicht so gut um zu wissen, dass wir viel mehr Nahrung brauchen als eine andere Spezies…

Die Vorstellung, dass Vegeta hungern musste, ließ wieder Sorge und Wut in ihm aufsteigen, denn er wusste selbst, wie schlimm es für einen von seiner Art sein konnte, wenn man nicht genug zu essen hatte: Man fühlt sich unglaublich kraftlos und innerhalb weniger Stunden bricht einem der Kreislauf zusammen… das einzige für was man dann noch zu gebrauchen ist, ist als Bettwärmer… Dieser Gedanke rief unweigerlich ein Bild in seinem Geist hoch, das ihm einen unerwünschten Einblick in eines der Szenarien gab, in die sich sein Freund in den vielen Jahren auf diesem Planeten wohl unzählige Male hilflos hatte hingeben müssen.

Behutsam drückte er seinen Koi leicht und schloss beide Arme um ihn, was dieser nur mit einem leisen, zufriedenen Seufzen kommentierte: Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir hier noch einmal weh tun werden, 'Geta… Er sog den angenehmen Geruch des anderen durch seine Nase und küsste ihn sanft auf den Kopf: Ich habe dich nach so lange Zeit endlich wieder gefunden… in den Händen dieser Monster… Der größere Sayajin seufzte leise und ließ seinen Kopf auf dem weichen Polster ruhen, welcher ihn vorhin mit seiner einlullenden Behaglichkeit tatsächlich zum Einschlafen verleitet hatte, wenn auch nur kurz.

Warum bin ich dir damals nicht nachgelaufen? In den dunklen Opalen spiegelte sich die abnehmende Helligkeit wieder, die durch das Fenster in dem Sklavenquartier fiel und die einzige Lichtquelle in dem Raum darstellte. Ich habe genau gespürt, dass irgendetwas passieren würde, aber… ich konnte nicht, ich hab nicht daran geglaubt, dass du wirklich verschwinden würdest… Son-Goku hatte sich schon sehr oft darüber Gedanken gemacht, was wohl anders gewesen wäre, wenn er Vegeta vor 27 Jahren einfach gefolgt wäre und auch dieses Mal weckten diese Überlegungen stille Vorwürfe in ihm, welche ihn die Schuld dafür gaben, dass der ältere Sayajin damals ohne Spur verschwinden konnte.

Ich glaube nicht, dass du meine Gesellschaft gewollt hättest… du warst damals so ein verdammter Sturkopf und wärst wahrscheinlich einfach weggeflogen und hättest dich dann irgendwo mit gelöschter Aura hingesetzt und darauf gewartet, dass ich wieder abhaue… ob ich es vielleicht trotzdem hätte versuchen sollen? Hätte es was geändert… wahrscheinlich… Aber ihm war klar, dass es nichts brachte, wenn er sich jetzt dafür die Schuld gab, denn es war vorbei und nach all den Jahren der Ungewissheit sollte er sich nun eher darüber freuen, dass er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, anstatt sich noch weiter zu quälen.

Son-Goku begann in Gedanken versunken mit den Fingern seiner linken Hand sanft über die Brust des anderen zu streicheln, wobei ihm wieder auffiel, dass davon die gewohnte Härte zum Teil verschwunden war, das Fleisch fühlte sich nun weicher an und ihm wurden damit auch wieder die körperlichen Veränderungen des anderen bewusst. Auch Vegetas Körpergeruch hatte sich geändert, das war ihm schon gestern Abend aufgefallen, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen wie, er war einfach nur anders: Es ist so als hättest du deine Gefährlichkeit verloren, die dich früher so von anderen distanziert hat... dein Geruch ist vermutlich durch die Hilflosigkeit, die dir hier widerfahren ist freundlicher geworden… er ist nicht mehr so abschreckend… du strahlst keinerlei Gefahr mehr aus, vor der man zurückschrecken müsste… du bist kein Kämpfer mehr… du kannst keiner mehr sein, es fehlt dir die Kraft, durch welche du deinem Zorn und Unmut Ausdrücken könntest… du tust mir so leid, es muss schrecklich für dich gewesen sein damit umgehen zu lernen… Eine tiefe Traurigkeit erwachte gemeinsam mit einem großem Mitgefühl in ihm und so als hätte der Nahu etwas von den Sorgen seines Partners wahrgenommen, wurde er unruhig und murmelte leise:„ Kakarott…"

„Ich bin da, Vegeta, schlaf ruhig, es ist alles OK." Der Kämpfer flüsterte die Worte seinem Koi zu und hoffte, dass er diesen damit wieder beruhigen konnte, da er nicht wollte, dass dieser jetzt durch ihn geweckt wurde, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm schon sehnlichst auf das Essen wartete. Du fühlst es, wenn ich beunruhigt bin? Er war doch ziemlich überrascht, dass Vegeta so sensibel auf ihn reagierte, denn so etwas kam bei den Sayajins nur selten vor und nicht nur deshalb, weil vielen seiner Art einfach das nötige Feingefühl dafür fehlte. Hast du diesen Schritt wirklich ohne mich gemacht? Son-Goku musste bei den Gedanken lächeln, dass sich der andere Mann trotz seiner Abwesenheit so sehr auf ihn eingestellt hatte: Das ist wirklich eine große Leistung, 'Geta…

Seine Rasse war zwar dazu befähigt solche tiefen Bindungen einzugehen, doch an sich lehnten es viele Sayajins einfach strikt ab, allein deshalb, weil nur sehr wenige etwas von einer fixen Beziehung hielten, als dass sie die Strapazen auf sich nahmen sich auf ihren Partner so abzustimmen, dass diese Verbindung dann auch tatsächlich entstehen konnte. So waren sie etwas ganz  Besonders, denn hatte sich ein Sayajin mal für jemanden entschieden blieb dieses Band zwischen ihnen meist ein Leben lang bestehen, wobei sie dann die Fähigkeit besaßen die Gefühle und Emotionen ihres Partners bis zu einen gewissen Grad wahrzunehmen, was eine lange Partnerschaft um einiges erleichtern konnte.

Du hast dich so sehr verändert… Son-Goku rappelte sich etwas auf und sich mit einem Ellbogen abstütze, so dass er das Gesicht seines Koi besser beobachten konnte. Eine bedrückend ernste Ausdruck erwachte dabei in seinen nachtschwarzen Augen und er dachte bedauernd: Du hättest früher niemals zugelassen, dass ich dir so nahe bin, vorher hättest du mich vermutlich wohl tatsächlich umgebracht… und du wärst vor mir nie in Tränen ausgebrochen oder hättest von dir aus den Kontakt zu mir gesucht… du warst damals so wütend und abweisend, denn du hast mich dafür gehasst, dass du mich geliebt hast… du warst so anders als jetzt… Ich weiß, dass es gemein und egoistisch ist, aber ich bin froh, dass du dir hier über deine Gefühle für mich klar geworden bist, Vegeta… ich denke nicht, dass wir auf der Erde eine Chance gehabt hätten… wenn wir denn hier überhaupt eine haben… Seine Finger fuhren behutsam über Vegetas Gesichtszüge, wobei er sich furchtbar und glücklich zugleich fühlte, da er trotz der Freude und der Erleichterung, dass er den anderen Sayajin nun endlich wieder hatte, wusste, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, diesen von hier wegzubringen.

„Ich werde um dich kämpfen, 'Geta." Er war dazu entschlossen Vegeta nicht hier zu lassen, er würde ihn aber nicht dazu zwingen diese Welt zu verlassen, wenn er es nicht wollte, doch bezweifelte, dass das wirklich der Fall sein könnte. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die geschlungenen Tätowierungen, die sich beinahe um den gesamten Körper des Nahus zogen und wieder gewann der Groll gegen diese Dämonen in ihm an Kraft. Vorsichtig fuhr er über einen dieser schwarzen Stellen, die so unglaublich intensiv wirkten und stellte wieder beunruhigt fest, dass sich die Haut des anderen Mannes an diesen Stellen tatsächlich kühler anfühlte: So als wäre da weniger Leben… Der Gedanke grauste und gruselte ihn zugleich, denn er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob das nicht auch der Wahrheit entsprechen könnte.

Erneut beobachtete er das Gesicht seines Koi genau, wobei er sanft dessen Wange berührte: Das hier muss für dich wirklich wie ein Albtraum gewesen sein… tagein tagaus und es gab keinen Weg für dich aus diesem entkommen… Er beugte sich runter und küsste Vegeta leicht auf die Wange, wobei in ihm sofort eine angenehme Wärme aufzusteigen begann: Ich…

Ein hartes Klopfen durchschnitt plötzlich die Ruhe, die bis eben noch in dem Raum geherrscht hatte und Son-Goku, welcher in dem Moment komplett auf den kleineren Sayajin fixiert war, zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Der Kämpfer wandte sich überrascht zur Tür und kaum hatte er die Aura erkannte, verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck merkbar: Armath… Seine Wut hatte aber nicht viel Zeit sich zu entfalten, denn in der nächsten Sekunde bemerkte er, dass auch Vegeta durch den unerwarteten Lärm aufgeschreckt war und nachdem dieser einen Augenblick völlig regungslos weiterhin in seinem Armen gelegen war, drückte er sich auf einmal von ihm weg.

Der größere Sayajin sah seinen Freund nur überrascht an, doch dieser achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern starrte nur mit vor Entsetzten geweiteten Augen zur Tür und ein leichtes Zittern begann sich über diesen zu legen. Was ist denn jetzt mit ihm los? Son-Goku wurde der Grund aber schnell klar, warum sich der andere so fürchtete und er versuchte diesen zu beruhigend:„ 'Geta, beruhig dich, ich bin mir sicher…" Weiter kam er nicht, dann war Vegeta schon aus den Bett gestiegen und zu dem Schreibtisch geeilt, wo seine Kleidung, dieses kleidähnliche Gewand, lag.

Mit bebenden Händen zog sich der Nahu den Baraji über den Kopf und strich ihn glatt, denn er wollte nicht, dass Armath dachte, dass sie… Er bringt Kakarott um, wenn er glaubt, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben… Vegeta wandte sich zitternd zu dem anderen Sayajin um, der ihn nun ernst und fragend entgegenblickte, doch bevor dieser den Mund aufmachen konnte, begann er schon zu sprechen, wobei er sich so genauso nervös anhörte wie er sich fühlte:„ Bitte sag nichts Unüberlegtes… ich weiß, dass du Armath nicht magst, aber er ist wirklich nett… wirklich… sei freundlich, bitte…" Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Son-Goku immer noch im Bett saß und spürte, wie in ihm mit einem Mal jegliches Blut zu gefrieren schien:„ Steh auf, bitte, ich will nicht, dass er… er könnte es falsch verstehen…"

Vegeta war wieder den Tränen nahe und der jüngere Sayajin wollte nicht, dass dieser erneut zu weinen begann, er hasste es den anderen so zu sehen, doch gleichzeitig erwachte in ihm das Bedürfnis einfach sitzen zu bleiben und diesen König zu zeigen, dass er die heute Nacht bei dem Nahu verbracht hatte. Dieses dumme Verlangen nach Ärger behielt allerdings nicht lange die Kontrolle in ihm und so stieg er schließlich, mit einer sehr finsteren Miene, aus dem Bett und entfernte sich zwei Schritte davon: Ich würde diesem Dämon raten mich nicht mal schief anzusehen. Der Zorn schien ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, denn Vegeta, welcher mittlerweile zur Tür gegangen war, wirkte mit einem Mal wieder viel unruhiger, als dieser seinen Blick traf, sodass er sich zusammenriss und halbwegs freundlich zu schauen versuchte, was ihm auf einmal schrecklich schwer fallen wollte.

Nachdem sich der kleinere Sayajin davon überzeugt hatte, dass sein Freund seiner Aufforderung gefolgt war und auch nicht mehr zu finster und unfreundlich wirkte, was der Dämonenkönig als Beleidigung hätte auffassen können, öffnete er schließlich schweren Herzens die Tür und stieß ein flehendes Stoßgebet Richtung Himmel, damit es jetzt nicht zu einem Unglück kam: Lass es gut gehen, bitte! Mach, dass Kakarott ruhig bleibt und keine Dummheiten macht… Armath muss ihm einfach erlauben hier zu bleiben, bitte… Vegeta hätte sich gerne soweit unter Kontrolle gehabt, dass er dieses verdammte Zittern hätte stoppen können, doch er war einfach viel zu aufgeregt und als er dann den weißen Dämonen, so groß und einschüchternd, wie dieser ihm noch nie vorgekommen war, vor sich erblickte, fühlte er sich mit einem Mal noch viel schlechter.

Der Nahu trat einen Schritt zur Seite und senkte dabei ehrfürchtig den Kopf, eine Geste, die er sonst nie machte, doch er hoffte, dass er dem König dadurch zeigen konnte, dass sich dieser nichts zu befürchten hatte und Son-Goku keine Gefahr für ihn darstellt: Wenn er keinen Grund sieht ihn wieder wegzuschicken, lässt ihn vielleicht bleiben… bitte, Armath… Er spürte den verwirrten Blick des anderen Sayajin und kam sich plötzlich schrecklich schäbig vor, denn wie er in diesem Moment in dessen Augen erscheinen musste, wollte er gar nicht wissen.

Verhält er sich diesem Dämonen gegenüber dauernd so unterwürfig… das ist nicht richtig, Vegeta… Dem Kämpfer gefiel es gar nicht, wie sich der andere Mann nun gab, jedoch konnte er sich damit nicht lange befassen, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dieses mächtige Wesen gelenkt, das mit einer Würde und ehrverlangenden Haltung eintrat, die in einem kleinen Zweifel übrig ließ, dass es sich dabei einfach um einen König handeln musste. Genauso wie bei ihren ersten Treffen machte sich in seinem Inneren ein ungutes Gefühl breit, denn auch wenn er wusste, dass er dieser Kreatur überlegen war, bedrohlich war sie allemal und vor allem war sie sich nicht bewusst, dass sie den Part des Unterlegenen zugeteilt bekommen hatte, was sich ebenfalls als sehr gefährlich erweisen konnte. Was ihn aber wieder überraschte, war die Menschlichkeit, die sich in harten Zügen dieses Dämons abzeichnete, die es ihm schwer machte, diesen einfach nur als Monster abzustempeln: Aber etwas anderes ist er nicht, ich kenne auch genügend Menschen, denen man trotz ihrer Menschlichkeit nicht über den Weg trauen sollte...

Armaths Musterung viel nicht viel mehr günstig aus, denn nachdem er eingetreten war und sich vor dem Eindringling zu seiner vollen Größe aufgebaut hatte, wusste er schon nach dem ersten kurzen Blick, dass er ihn trotz allen guten Willens wohl nie würde leiden können. Du denkst tatsächlich, dass du mir in meinem Reich gefährlich werden könntest, nicht wahr? Armer Irrer, sobald du auch nur andeutungsweise etwas machst, das mir missfällt, breche ich dir das Genick! Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass genau das bald der Fall sein würde und je früher das passieren sollte desto besser, da er den Fremden so schnell wie möglich wieder los werden wollte. Für ihn war an dem Mann nichts Furchterregendes dran, er war stark, das konnte man sehen, aber in dieser Welt wurde immer noch nach seinen Spielregeln gespielt und da würde so ein dahergelaufener Schönling nichts dran ändern: Du wirst Vegeta nicht bekommen, seine Heimat ist nun hier, bei mir und Tillion…

Die dunklen, Rot schimmernden Augen lenkten ihren Blick nun auf dem Nahu, welcher immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf knapp eineinhalb Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Augenblicklich erwachte Besorgnis in dem König, denn er konnte sehen, dass dieser wie Espenlaub zitterte und so nervös war, wie es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr der Fall gewesen war: Ich kann seine Furcht und Aufregung direkt riechen… du willst, dass ich ihm erlaube hier zu bleiben… Armath wandte sich wieder zu dem Eindringling, der ihn immer noch mit so einem unverschämt herausfordernden Ausdruck in diesen schwarzen Opalen, welche denen von Vegeta so unglaublich glichen, entgegenblickte, was den Zorn in ihm erwachen ließ.

Der weiße Dämon brach den Blickkontakt zu dem fremden Sayajin, bei dem er wusste, dass es noch zu Ärger kommen würde, ab und ging stattdessen zu seinem Gefährten, der ihn immer noch nicht ansah. Erst als der König direkt vor ihm stand, hob der Nahu den Kopf und blickte teil überrascht, teils verängstigt und aufgeregt zu ihm hoch, was in Armath das Bedürfnis weckte diesen in die Arme zu nehmen, da er nicht wollte, dass sich seine Liebe so schlecht fühlte: Vegeta… ich darf das nicht, du weiß das doch… Seine Hand strich zärtlich über den Kopf seines Geliebten, welcher leicht errötete und beschämt wegblickte, wobei er sofort wusste, dass dies wegen dem Eindringling so war: Du willst nicht, dass ich dich berühre? Nicht vor ihm…

Frust stieg mit dieser Erkenntnis in ihm hoch und er fühlte sich auf einmal betrogen und hilflos zugleich, denn er wollte Vegeta nicht verlieren, diesen Fremden aber auch nicht hier bleiben lassen. Seine Finger fuhren durch die weichen, schwarzen Haare seines Gefährten und er stellte fest, dass er das in den letzten Jahren viel zu selten getan hatte: Deine Einsamkeit ist auch meine Schuld… aber ich bin der König, Vegeta, ich habe keine andere Wahl und… ich will dich nicht an diesen Mann da verlieren…

Schließlich wandte er sich wieder zu Son-Goku und stellte mit einer kindischen Genugtuung fest, dass es diesem gar nicht zu gefallen schien, dass er den Nahu so berührte, doch verdrängte er das und begann schließlich mit der unumgänglichen Konversation, die er so gerne vermieden hätte:„ Du bist also Kakarott?" Ein knappes Nicken war die Antwort und Armath hätte es auch gewundert, wenn dieser Kerl, der ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde unsympathischer wurde, auch einen anständigen Satz rausbekommen hätte. Die Anspannung von dem Sayajin, die ihm direkt vermittelte, dass dieser dazu bereit war jeden Moment anzugreifen, reizte ihn, er mochte es nicht, dass sich dieser ihm gegenüber so respektlos benahm, nicht vor Vegeta, allerdings beherrschte er dieses Spiel auch.

Seine Finger fuhren wieder durch die Haare des Nahu, welcher immer noch stumm vor sich auf den Boden starrte, und fingen zärtlich an dessen Nacken zu streicheln, wobei er den Augenkontakt zwischen sich und diesen Kakarott weiterhin aufrechterhielt. Auch von ihm kam nun kein Wort mehr und beide starrten sich nun einige Minuten schweigend an, in denen er richtig spüren konnte, wie die Spannung in dem Raum immer mehr anstieg. Du bist nicht so blöd, dass du nicht begreifst, dass dies eine Herausforderung ist, nicht wahr? Also greif an und mach dir dein Aufenthaltsrecht auf diesem Planeten und in diesem ganzen Universum zunichte, mir ist das nur recht. Zufrieden stellte der weiße Dämon fest, wie sein Gegenüber seine Fäuste ballte, aber zu seiner Enttäuschung nur für einen Augenblick, dann entspannte sich dieser mit einem Mal völlig und verschränkte stattdessen seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

Son-Goku wusste, was Armath vorhatte und wollte diesem nicht den Gefallen tun auf dessen Herausforderung einzugehen, denn würden bei ihm die Sicherungen durchbrennen, würde er diese ganze, sowieso schon viel zu angespannte Situation zum eskalieren bringen: Das kannst du vergessen, vorher lass ich mich lieber eine Stunde von deinem abwertenden Blick durchlöchern! Er blieb ruhig stehen und schwieg, da ihm der flehende Blick des anderen Sayajins nicht entgangen war, der immer noch von diesem widerlichen Vieh betatscht wurde: Ich könnte dir dafür deine Finger brechen!!! Doch tat er das nicht, er wollte mit diesem König keinen unnötigen Streit und er wusste, dass es noch um einiges schlimmer kommen würde, würde er diesen nun offen attackieren.

Nachdem fünf endlos lange Minuten des Schweigens vergangen waren und Armath einsah, dass der andere nun doch nicht den einen hilfreichen Fehler begehen würde, fuhr er mit ernster, finsterer Mine fort:„ Es ist noch nicht sehr oft vorgekommen, dass jemand aus anderen Dimensionen hierher gelangen konnte, ohne dass es dazu unser Einverständnis hatte, Kakarott. Ich möchte ehrlich sein, es sorgt nicht für sonderlich viel Enthusiasmus bei meinem Volk, genauso wenig wie bei mir. Doch..." Armath warf einen Blick zu Vegeta, welcher nun wieder auf den Boden starrte, wobei er dessen wachsende Anspannung genau spüren konnte und ebenso, dass dieser wieder mit den Tränen kämpfte, was in ihm wieder die Sorge um seinen Gefährten steigen ließ und ihn veranlasste mit etwas sanfterer Stimme fort zu fahren, was auch Son-Goku verblüfft bemerkte:„ … Vegeta wünscht eure Anwesenheit und ich werde mich seinem Wunsch beugen, für eine Zeit, Kakarott." Seine Augen wurden plötzlich wieder kälter:„ Aber ich dulde dich nicht in seinem Bett! Er ist mit mir einen Bund eingegangen, der ihn an mich und mein Volk bindet! Er und ich gehören zusammen, du kannst von mir aus mit ihm reden, ihn Gesellschaft leisten und ihn auf dem Gelände begleiten, jedoch nicht mit ihm schlafen oder dergleichen, verstanden."

Es war für  Son-Goku doch überraschend, dass der Dämon dieses Thema so direkt angesprochen hatte, jedoch wich die Überraschung schnell der Wut, doch bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, sprach Armath weiter:„ Und falls du auf die dumme Idee kommen solltest, ihn von hier entführen zu wollen, muss ich dich enttäuschen, der Weg, auf den ihr hierher gekommen seid, ist nun wieder verschlossen. Allein mit meiner Erlaubnis wird er von meinen Magiern wieder geöffnet, was allein bei eurer Abreise passieren wird und dann das letzte mal. Es wäre sowieso schwachsinnig, Vegeta hat nun hier eine Familie und in einem Monat wird erneut ein neues Leben in ihm heranzureifen beginnen. Ich rate dir also dich zu benehmen, denn ich erlaube dir und deinen Freunden nur solange hier zu bleiben, solange ihr euch auch dementsprechend verhaltet." Die dunklen Augen hatten ihn von neuem fixiert, schienen darauf zu warten, dass er einen dieser möglichen Fehler machte und dem weißen König sogleich die Gelegenheit gab, seine Drohungen wahr zu machen.

Der Weg ist verschlossen? Der jüngere Sayajin benötigte einen Moment um das soeben Gehörte zu verdauen, dann wurde ihm allerdings klar, dass dies auf ihre eigene Kappe zurückzuführen war: Das gibt es doch nicht… Wie haben nur gesagt, dass wir Vegeta finden wollen, nicht dass wir mit ihm wieder zu uns zurückkehren möchten… Sie werden es falsch aufgefasst haben und uns nur eine Hin- aber keine Rückfahrtkarte gegeben haben… Jetzt wird alles um einiges komplizierter… so ein verdammter Mist! Seine Augen verfinsterten sich und er warf dem Wesen vor sich einen verabscheuenden Blick zu, denn er verstand nicht, wie dieses so grausam sein konnte, immerhin hatte dessen Volk Vegeta entführt und geschändet und weiß Kami was noch alles und nun wollte er ihn nicht einmal die Möglichkeit geben zu ihnen zurückzukehren, er ließ ihn ja nicht einmal die Wahl! Was ihn aber am meisten aufregte, war seine eigene Unüberlegtheit beim Formulieren ihres Wunsches gewesen: Ich bin so ein Idiot… aber ich dachte sie würden wissen, was ich eigentlich meine… Sein Körper spannte sich wieder an und er ging einen Schritt auf Armath zu, wobei er nun diesen herausfordernd anfunkelte: Ist mir egal ob er uns wieder wegschicken will, er kann es ja ruhig mal versuchen, auf jeden Fall werde ich den Bastard sicher nicht damit durchkommen lassen, dass er einfach so über Vegetas Kopf hinweg entscheidet!

Auch Armath bemerkte, dass es sich der Kämpfer wohl anders überlegt hatte, was den Ärger betraf und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn das freute, denn umso früher wurde er diesen dann auch wieder los. Bevor allerdings irgendetwas passieren konnte, schritt Vegeta ein, der genau mitbekam, dass es mit der Beherrschtheit seines Artgenossen vorbei war, und versuchte verzweifelt seinen Gefährten davon abzubringen, ihm die Person zu nehmen, die er schon einmal verloren und noch nicht mal richtig wieder hatte.

„Armath, bitte... er... wir werden uns daran halt..." Vegetas Stimme klang belegt und rau und sowohl der weiße König als Son-Goku konnten sehen, dass dieser jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen würde, was beide besorgt innehalten ließ, da sie das um jeden Preis vermeiden wollten. Für einen kurzen Moment bedachte Armath den Nahu mit einem besorgten aber unschlüssigen Blick, wobei er wieder zu dem größeren Sayajin sah, er nickte dann aber nachgebend und zog seine Hand von dem Nacken seines Gefährten zurück, wobei er einen sehr unglücklichen und unzufriedenen Eindruck machte.

„Gut, ich vertraue dir, Vegeta. Ich erwarte dich zum Abendessen, bis dahin kannst du noch bei ihm bleiben, ich schicke dann Tima zu dir, sie wird dir frische Kleidung bringen." Ein freundliches, sanftes Lächeln, welches Son-Goku niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, erschien auf dem Gesicht des weißen Dämons, bevor er sich abwandte, und mit einem letzten warnenden Blick auf den unliebsamen Eindringling, das Zimmer verließ.

Als die Tür geschlossen wurde, stand für den Kämpfer zumindest eines fest, dieser Armath war jemand, den er hasste und immer hassen würde, aber irgendetwas an diesem erschien ihm auch beinahe ansprechend oder gar sympathisch und das beunruhigte ihn vielleicht sogar mehr als die Tatsache, dass sie nun hier festsaßen.

Doch mehr Gedanken wollte er sich im Augenblick nicht darüber machen, er hatte anderes, um das er sich sorgen musste und so ging er, mit einem letzten düsteren Blick zur Tür, zu Vegeta, welcher immer noch mit gesenkten Kopf dastand und sich nicht rührte.

„Vegeta..." Behutsam legte er seine Arme um den kleineren Sayajin und wollte ihn zu sich ziehen, doch dieser drückte sich weg und trat zwei Schritte zurück, wobei er ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Son-Goku sah diesem besorgt an, er konnte spüren, dass sich dieser immer noch furchtbar fühlte und fragte so leise:„ Was hast…"

„Es tut mir leid..." Die Schultern des ehemaligen Kämpfer begann zu beben während er sprach und er fuhr mit zittriger und rauer Stimme fort:„ Armath hat Recht..." Verwirrt und mit wachsender Besorgnis beobachtete der jüngere seinen Gegenüber, der sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte und ihm mit glänzenden Augen und einem schmerzlichen Lächeln entgegensah:„ Es stimmt... ich kann hier nie mehr weg... ich… ich bin an ihn gebunden... wir habe einen Sohn... ich kann sie nicht verlasse... ich habe keine Freiheit mehr, um darüber zu entscheiden..."

Tränen hatten begonnen sich über die Wangen von Vegeta zu ziehen, welcher seine Hand nun auf seinen bebenden Mund gelegt hatte und dabei den anderen Arm um seine Brust schlang, so als müsse er sich an etwas halten und wenn er schon nichts hatte, dann wenigstens an sich selbst. Dann stand er einfach da, still und bis auf das Beben, das seinen Körper weiterhin fest umschlungen hielt, völlig regungslos, wobei seine onyxfarbenen Opale eine Verzweiflung und einen Schmerz widerspiegelten, die dem jüngeren Sayajin beinahe das Herz brachen. Vegeta… bitte mach doch was, nur steh nicht so da… nicht so gebrochen… Son-Goku ging zu seinem Koi, welcher einfach durch ihn hindurch sah, legte seine Arme um diesen und zog ihn an sich, so dass er dessen Zittern spüren konnte.

Vegeta zuckte dabei nur leicht zusammen, sagte aber nichts und befreite sich auch nicht noch mal aus seiner Umarmung, sondern legte seinen Kopf einfach auf dessen Schulter und wirkte dabei so müde und geschafft, als hätte dieses Treffen jegliche Kraft aus ihm heraus gesogen. Es ist so schön warm… ich möchte aus seiner Umarmung nicht mehr raus… Der Nahu schloss die Augen und schluchzte leise, sein Kopf tat ihm wieder weh und ein leichter Schwindel fing an sich über sein Bewusstsein zu legen, so dass er sich gegen den anderen Mann lehnen musste:„ Kakarott…"

„Es wird alles gut werden, Vegeta, glaub mir…" Son-Goku fühlte, wie der kleiner Sayajin nur nickte und er hoffte wirklich, dass er diesen nicht belog.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Eine bedrückende Ruhe hatte in der großen Halle Einzug gehalten, wo schon seit Anbeginn von Arcaver das Essen zu sich genommen wurde, wenn der König in seinem Schloss residierte. Jeder Dämon genoss normalerweise diese Zusammenkunft mit Freunden und anderen seiner Art, nicht zuletzt wegen des vorzüglichen und reichlichen Essens, für das die Sklaven bis zu sechs Stunden in der Küche standen, was aber niemanden wirklich interessierte. Heute war es jedoch anders, denn man wusste um den „Besuch" und mit dessen Ankunft waren auch Gerüchte laut geworden, die davon handelten, dass diese Fremden wegen dem Nahu hierher gekommen seien und zwar um ihn zu holen. Es wusste zwar jeder, dass dieses Vorhaben nur scheitern konnte, denn in dieser Welt stellten solche jämmerlichen Kreaturen keine Bedrohung dar, allerdings hatte Vegetas Abwesenheit zum Frühstück und Mittagessen doch für einige Überraschung und wachsendes Unbehagen unter ihnen gesorgt, welches durch die Kühle, die nun zwischen dem Königspaar herrschte, nicht gerade gelindert wurde.

Neugierige und misstrauische Blicken fanden ihren Weg immer wieder zu dem Nahu, welcher schon den ganzen Abend stumm und abweisend neben dem Herrscher gesessen hatte und ungemein blass wirkte. Es war schon zu Beginn des Mahls nicht gerade um das Beste gestanden, doch war kurz darauf eine ziemlich deftige und wütende Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem König und seinem Gefährten ausgebrochen, die dadurch heraufbeschworen wurde, weil der Nahu den Zärtlichkeiten von Armath, die er an sich sonst so sehr genoss, mit einer erstaunlichen Gereiztheit, die man diesem gar nicht zugetraut hätte, begegnet war und den weißen Dämon direkt angefaucht hatte, dass er ihn nicht anfassen sollte. Der König war daraufhin wütend geworden und dann hatte ein Wort das andere ergeben und kaum zehn Minuten später hatte niemand mehr etwas gesagt, auch nicht die Dämonen, die gar nicht am Tisch ihres Herrn gesessen hatten.

Auch die Prinzen, die anfangs vergeblich versucht hatten das hitzige Wortgefecht zwischen dem Paar zu schlichten, waren nun ihn ein angespanntes Schweigen versunken und tauschten nur stumm besorgte Blick miteinander aus, da es bisher noch nie zu so einem Streit zwischen Vegeta und ihren jüngsten Bruder gekommen war und sie das doch sehr alarmierte. Armath selbst, der sonst immer offen und mitteilsam bei den Mahlzeiten war, was das gemeinschaftlichen Essen im Palast eine ganz eigene Note gab, schien die aufkeimende Unruhe und Besorgnis, die sich unter den Anwesenden breit machte, nicht wahrzunehmen oder einfach zu ignorieren. Ein unheilverheißender Ausdruck hatte sich in seinen schwarzen Augen eingenistet, welche nun leicht rötlich glimmerten, was auf den Zorn und die Wut schließen ließ, die immer noch in der Brust des Dämons brodelten. Niemand würde je wagen den König in diesem Zustand anzusprechen, denn auch wenn Armath eigentlich eine besonnene Persönlichkeit war, nun war die Ruhe in ihm verraucht und die Gereiztheit stand ihm direkt ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Sogar die Sklaven, die sonst immer von einem Tisch zum nächsten hetzen mussten, um den Bestellungen nach noch mehr Wein, Essen oder dergleichen nachzukommen, standen nun schweigend am Rande des großen Speisesaals und verfolgten das alles sehr besorgt. Jedem von ihnen war Vegetas Position in dem ganzen Stück bekannt und es war keine Frage, dass dieser durch seine Auflehnung gegenüber ihren Herrn noch zu leiden haben würden.

Denjenigen, den das Ganze jedoch am meisten beunruhigte und besorgte, war Tillion, der nun ebenfalls still am Platz neben seiner Nanoleth saß und sich einfach keinen Rat darauf wusste, wie er diesem helfen konnte. Natürlich verstand er seinen Mares, dieser konnte so ein abweisendes Verhalten in der Öffentlichkeit nicht erlauben, da dies nur zu unnötigen Unruhen im Volk führen würde, denn auf diesem Planeten verbreiteten sich Gerüchte genauso rasch wie überall sonst auch. Trotzdem, er fand es nicht richtig, dass dieser den Nahu so angeschrieen hatte, gerade wo doch klar sein sollte, warum sich dieser nun so ablehnend verhielt: Nano ist wahrscheinlich völlig mit dem Nerven am Ende, immerhin ist seine Vergangenheit vor nicht mal zwei Tagen wie aus dem Nichts hier aufgetaucht und das hat wieder all die Wunden aufgerissen, die bis heute noch nicht richtig verheilen konnten… man sollte ihn eher unterstützen als noch zusätzlich aufregen… Der junge Prinz blickte besorgt zu Vegeta, welcher sich mit gesenktem Kopf lautlos den Tränen hingab, und spürte, wie ihm dabei beinahe das Herz zersprang.

Für den Sayajin war es einfach ein schrecklicher Abend und am liebsten hätte er den Saal verlassen, doch konnte er das nicht und er wusste es, denn er hatte schon genug Unheil angerichtet indem er sich Armath vorhin so barsch verweigert hatte, wobei er jetzt nicht mehr wusste, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte wirklich so etwas dummes zu tun. Ich hab mich mit ihm gestritten… wir haben uns noch nie gestritten… Kami, er ist so wütend, ich kann es genau spüren, es sieht mich nicht mal an… Vegeta schluckte schwer und fragte sich, wie er aus diesem ganzen Schlamassel wieder rausgelangen konnte, da er bezweifelte, dass der König Son-Goku und die anderen weiterhin hier bleiben ließ, solange er so aufgebracht war. Außerdem machte ihm dieses ablehnende, aggressive Verhalten seines Gemahls Angst, da sich dieser ihm gegenüber noch niemals so benommen hatten und er nicht wusste, was das nun für Folgen hatte.

Kakarott… Der Nahu wusste, dass er nun nicht an den anderen Sayajin denken sollte, er sollte viel lieber versuchen Armath wieder zu besänftigen, doch in diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als in den starken Armen seines Kois zu sein, um etwas Trost zu finden. Als plötzlich jemand seine Hand nahm, zuckte er leicht erschrocken zusammen und blickte verwirrt auf, woraufhin er in zwei dunkle, ernste Augen sah, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit besorgt beobachteten. Tillion… Vegeta fühlte sich mit einem Mal, als hätte jemand ein Licht in seinem düsteren, trostlosen Inneren angezündet und war in diesem Augenblick wieder so unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass er seinen Sohn hatte. Er zwang sich ein Lächeln über die Lippen, wusste aber schon im Vorhinein, dass er es nicht zustande bringen würde auch nur ein wenig Zuversicht zu vermitteln und war froh, als Tillion trotzdem nickte und ihm ebenfalls eines schenkte, welches jedoch auch von Sorgen um seine Nanoleth niedergedrückt war.

Heute ist keine gute Nacht… für keinen von uns… Der Nahu wischte sich über die Augen und fand tatsächlich die Kraft um die Tränen enden zu lassen, zumindest vorerst, denn er hatte eine schlimme Vorahnung, was den Rest der Nacht betraf. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem großen, ovalen Fenster hinaus und stellte fest, dass der helle Schein des Mondes die eigentliche Lichtquelle der großen Halle darstellte, da nur noch wenige Kerzen nicht gänzlich abgebrannt waren und er meinte, dass es schon Elf oder gar halb Zwölf sein musste.

So spät schon… Nicht nur Vegeta war dieser Ansicht, auch viele der Krieger wirkten müde und konnten sich ein herzhaftes Gähnen trotz Etikette immer seltener verkneifen. Normalerweise war es immer an dem Nahu ein Abendessen zu beenden, wenn es sich schon zu lange hinzog und es zu spät wurde, was schon mal vorkommen konnte, zum Beispiel wenn sich Armath zu sehr in ein Gespräch vertiefte oder seinen Gedanken nachhing und dabei ganz die Zeit vergaß. Dann berührte er mit seiner Hand immer sanft den Unterm des Königs und flüsterte ihm zu, dass es allmählich Zeit wurde um ein Ende zu finden, aber heute war dem nicht so, heute konnte er und wollte er nicht, denn er fürchtete sich davon den weißen Dämon anzusprechen.

Vorsichtig wandte sich der Sayajin dann aber schließlich doch zu Armath, da er einsah, dass sie sonst wohl die gesamte Nacht hier verbringen würden, denn obwohl es auch für die restlichen Dämonen langsam nervenaufreibend wurde einfach schweigend dazusitzen, würde es doch keiner wagen, etwas zu sagen, nicht wenn ihr König dermaßen schlechter Laune war. Vegeta sah, dass der König tief in Überlegungen verstrickt zu sein schien und kaum etwas von dem Essen angerührt hatte, was kein gutes Zeichen war, da auch Dämonen eine gute Mahlzeit hoch schätzten und es nur selten vorkam, dass sie wirklich eine verschmähten, selbst bei schlechter Laune. Der Nahu bemerkte auch, dass neben der Wut und den Zorn noch etwas ganz anders in den Augen des Dämonenkönigs lag und zwar Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung.

Ihm kam plötzlich ein seltsam tröstlicher Gedanke dabei: Vielleicht wartet er gerade darauf, vielleicht will er, dass ich ihn berühre und dadurch zeige, dass ich mich vor seiner Nähe nicht scheue… Er leckte sich über seine trockenen Lippen und blickte wieder vor sich auf seinen Teller, welcher ebenfalls beinahe noch ganz voll war: Es ist so verdammt schwierig… ich bin wütend auf dich Armath und ich weiß, dass du es eigentlich nicht verdienst… aber deine Leute haben mich hierher verschleppt und trotzdem verlangst du von mir, dass ich jetzt völlig mit diesem, mir aufgezwungenen Leben harmonisiere… das ist so unfair…

Sie saßen aller inzwischen schon um die dreieinhalb Stunden in dem großen Speisesaal und es vergingen nochmals zehn Minuten, bis sich Vegeta endlich dazu durchringen konnte den König anzusprechen, wobei er ein sehr ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend hatte. Zögernd wandte er sich erneut zu Armath und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf dessen sehnigen Arm, wie schon so unzählige Male zuvor, wobei es ihm aber noch niemals so schwer gefallen war wie in dieser Nacht. Der Sayajin war froh, als dieser wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete, doch gleichzeitig stieg Unbehagen in ihm auf, als er einen ernsten, undefinierbaren Ausdruck in diesen so endlos wirkenden Pupillen erkannte.

„Es wird Zeit, mein König..." Er sprach leise, wahrscheinlich noch gedämpfter als sonst und wartete unsicher darauf, was nun folgen würde. Armath sagte eine Weile lang nichts, die jedem an seinem Tisch wie eine Unendlichkeit vorkam, nickte dann aber verhalten und stand auf, was ihm der Rest in der großen Halle erleichtert nachtat, jedoch verließ keiner seinen Platz, da der König den Vortritt und als erster den Raum zu verlassen hatte, gefolgt von seinen Brüdern, was seit jeher eine Tradition in Arcaver war. Der Nahu blieb mit seinem Sohn normalerweise zurück und ging als letzter, doch dieses Mal war es anders, denn Armath deutete Vegeta ihm zu folgen, was dieser auch zögernd tat, wobei er sich aber sehr unwohl zu fühlen schien: Was hat er vor…

Dieser seltsame Umstand wurde stumm hingenommen und keiner äußerte sich dazu, auch wenn einige zweifelnde Blicke untereinander ausgetauscht wurden, da dies wohl nichts Gutes zu verheißen hatte. Die Prinzen sagten ebenfalls nichts, denn selbst wenn es ihnen auch nicht zu behagen schien, sie hatten kein Recht darauf den König wegen so was anzuzweifeln oder ihn gar daran zu hindern. Tillion schien sich am schwersten damit zu tun seinen Eltern nicht einfach nachzurennen und seinen Mares darauf anzusprechen, was das denn nun sollte, doch Tros, der neben ihm saß, hatte ihn einen warnenden und beschwichtigenden Blick zugeworfen und so blieb auch der junge Dämon dort wo er war.

Ohne ein Wort an seine Brüder oder einen anderen Dämonenfürsten zu richten, ging Armath also an ihnen vorbei und wandte sich ohne großes Hin und Her in Richtung ihres Schlafgemachs. Vegeta sah zufällig Tima, welche ihn ernst und besorgt nachblickte, wandte sich von ihr aber wieder ab, er wollte im Augenblick einfach nur alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und dieses schlimme Gefühl der Angst verstummen lassen, das nun wie wild in seiner Brust pochte.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden." Die dunklen Augen des weißen Dämonen schimmerten rötlich in der Dunkelheit und bedachten Vegeta mit einem sehr ernsten Blick, worauf dieser nur schweigend nickte und sich fragte, was Son-Goku und die anderen wohl gerade taten, schliefen sie schon oder dachten sie vielleicht gerade genauso an ihn, wie er an sie?

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Das helle Mondlicht fiel auch in dem Schlafgemach des Königpaares durch die weite Glasfläche, die eine atemberaubende Aussicht auf die Umgebung preisgab, und schien alles auf eine verzaubernde Art und Weise in ein glänzendes Perlweiß zu tauchen. Trotz dessen, dass kein Licht in dem großen Raum brannte, unterschied sich die Helligkeit kaum von der des Tages, doch wirkte sie viel weicher und zarter, in angenehmen Blau- und Weißtönen gehalten. Die Wolken, die immer noch am Himmel vorherrschten, schienen der Welt diese schöne Vollmondnacht noch einmal gönnen zu wollen, ehe sie sich schließlich zuziehen und die Sicht auf dieses herrliche Schauspiel für mehrere Monate versperren würden.

Armath hatte jedoch keine Augen für diese klare Sternennacht und den milchweißen Mond übrig, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt alleine Vegeta, welcher knapp vier Meter vor ihm vor ihrem Bett stand und ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Der Sayajin wirkte unnatürlich angespannt, aber auch erschöpft und der weiße Dämon fragte sich mit leiser Verzweiflung, was er wohl machen könnte um diesen wieder für sich zu gewinnen: Er hat Angst… vor mir… und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll… Sein sehniger Schwanz schlug unruhig nur wenige Zentimeter über den Boden hinweg, welcher ebenfalls den weichen Glanz des großen Himmelkörpers angenommen hatte, und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich noch ein wenig mehr: Auf jeden Fall hätte ich ihn nicht so anschreien dürfen… aber… er hat mich abgelehnt, meine Berührungen, das hat er noch nie gemacht… und das nur wegen dieses Kakarotts…

Es stand außer Frage, was nun passieren würde, Armath hatte sich dazu entschlossen, der Nahu war sein Gefährte und er würde das heute Nacht noch unter Beweis stellen. Daran war schließlich ja auch nichts Schlimmes, immerhin war es doch nur natürlich, dass man als Paar miteinander schlief und sich so zeigte, was man für den anderen empfand. Warum fühlte er sich dann nur so unglaublich mies dabei? So als würde er genau das Falsche tun, etwas, das Vegeta wirklich von ihm wegtreiben könnte und ihm die Chance nahm diesen nochmals für sich zu erobern.

Vielleicht ist es falsch… aber er ist mein Gefährte, er gehört an meine Seite, ich werde ihn mir nicht von einem Schatten aus seiner Vergangenheit nehmen lassen! Doch konnte er ihn auch nicht einfach ohne dessen Zustimmung nehmen, er hatte den Nahu noch nie zu Sex gezwungen und das wollte er auch weiterhin nicht tun, jedoch wollte er ihn die Sache schmackhaft machen, er wusste, wie er diesen zu berühren hatte, damit er auf ihn ansprach: Wenn er es wirklich nicht wollen sollte, dann kann ich sowieso nichts dran ändern… So wenig ihm diese Vorstellung auch gefiel, er wusste, dass Vegeta nicht sein Eigentum war, deshalb hatte er auch dessen Wünsche zu respektieren, doch er hoffte, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde, dass sich dieser ihn verwehrte.

Es verstrich erneut ein Augenblick, ehe er sich langsam zu den Sayajin begab und den Zweifel über sein Vorhaben schlussendlich ganz ausräumte, sodass diese leise, nervende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn von seinem Vorhaben abbringen wollte, endlich den Rückzug antreten musste. Er blieb knapp hinter Vegeta stehen, welcher sich nicht einmal zu ihm unblickte, und schaute einen Moment nur schweigend auf diesen herab, wobei er nicht umhin kommen konnte zu bemerken, dass sein Gefährte in dem zarten Licht des allmählich wieder abnehmenden Mondes ungemein schön aussah: Du wirkst um so vieles zerbrechlicher, Vegeta… deine Haut ist beinahe so weiß, wie die von den kleinen Waldelfen, die du so magst… sie stellt einen starken Kontrast zu deinen schwarzen Haaren dar, die nun aber ebenfalls in dem Mondlicht zu leuchten scheinen… du bist ein so unglaublich schönes Geschöpf und ich werde dich niemals mit jemanden teilen.

Armaths Hände strichen sanft über die Schulter seines Gemahlen, welcher bei der Berührung leicht erzitterte, sonst aber nicht darauf reagierte, was in den Dämonen wieder Wut heraufbeschwor, doch er kämpfte sie verbissen nieder, da er wusste, dass das, was der Nahu nun brauchte nicht Eifersucht sonders Verständnis war: Wenn das nur nicht so schwer wäre… warum ignorierst du mich, Vegeta? Seine Finger begannen zärtlich den verspannten Nacken des Sayajins zu massieren, so wie er es immer tat um diesen in Stimmung zu bringen, und er ließ sich dabei auf die Knie sinken, da er hoffte, den anderen vielleicht auch so ein wenig mehr für sich zu gewinnen.

Vegeta sagte nichts und ging auch sonst nicht auf die Bemühungen des weißen Dämonen ein, denn das Gefühl von Furcht hatte sich mit dem von Scham vermischt, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er nun gleich machen würde. Es war aber eigentlich doch gar nichts dabei, er hatte mit Armath schon so oft geschlafen und er hatte es noch jedes Mal genossen, was ließ ihn sich also so furchtbar dreckig fühlen? Der Sayajin schluckte und schloss seine schwarzen Opale, in denen sich das helle Licht des Mondes widerspiegelte: Kakarott… er ist es… Ein Keuchen glitt über seine Lippen und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, als er spürte, wie die starken Hände des Königs langsam über seinen Körper zu gleiten begannen und eine ungewollte Hitze in ihm auslösten: Ich kann nicht… ich kann nicht mit dir schlafen… Kami, ich kann das nicht… Kakarott ist hier… ich… Der Nahu biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und keuchte erneut auf, als sein Gefährte mit seinen Fingern sanft über seine Lenden strich, jedoch nur kurz und dann den feinen Stoff des Barajis hochzog: Nein… es geht nicht… ich kann nicht wenn Kakarott da ist… ich will nicht… es tut mir leid, Armath…

Es war ein schönes Gefühl Vegetas festen Körper unter seinen Fingern zu spüren, doch leider nicht halb so schön wie bei all den anderen Malen, denn Armath wusste, dass dieser es nicht im Mindesten genoss, das verdeutlichte der Sayajin durch seine angespannte, ablehnende Körperhaltung und dadurch, dass er immer wieder unwillig aufkeuchte und leise wimmerte, direkt so als würde er diesem weh tun. Aber ich will ihn doch nicht wehtun, verdammt! Er soll es genießen, so wie sonst auch immer!!! Verzweiflung über diese so ungewohnte Ablehnung seines Gefährten breitete sich in ihm aus und er wünschte sich auf einmal nichts mehr, als diesem verfluchten Kakarott das Genick zu brechen, denn er hatte kein dazu Recht ihm seine Familie streitig zu machen!!!

Der weiße König zog den Nahu plötzlich an sich, so dass dieser gegen seine muskulöse Brust lehnte, und seine Hand fand schließlich ihr Ziel und errechte dessen Lenden. Ein starkes Beben legte sich über den kleineren Körper, als er seine Finger um dessen Glied schloss und ihn mit schnellen und gekonnten Handbewegungen steif werden ließ, was

Vegeta nur ein verzweifeltes Wimmern abrang.

Der Sayajin hatte sich auf einmal an Armaths Brust wieder gefunden und ehe noch richtig begreifen konnte, was mit ihm geschah, fühlte er nun wie dieser seinen Körper zu etwas brachte, das er eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Hör auf… bitte… Ein anregendes Ziehen breitete sich in seinem Unterleib aus und ließ ihn widerwillig aufkeuchen, wobei sich über ihn eine ungemeine Verzagtheit legte, da er wusste, dass es kein Entkommen aus dieser Situation gab, immerhin hatte der weiße Dämon auch das Recht dazu ihn zu nehmen, er war ja sein Gemahl: Aber ich will nicht… ich will das nicht… zwing mich nicht dazu Armath, bitte…

„Armath... hör auf... bitte..." Vegeta versuchte sich aus der sonst so geliebten Umarmung seines Gefährten zu befreien und dem Ganzen hier ein Ende zu setzen, denn es war falsch, so schrecklich falsch! Er schämte sich ungemein, er wusste aber nicht mal warum, denn er hatte doch schon so oft mit Armath geschlafen und an sich machte er da ja auch nichts, was man ihn vorhalten konnte. Aber Kakarott ist hier… ich fühl mich so unglaublich dreckig… ich hab mit so vielen schlafen müssen… nur mit ihm hab ich noch nie… und kann es wahrscheinlich auch niemals… Was er Armath damit antat war ihm klar und es tat ihm auch unglaublich leid, denn er liebte ihn auch, doch die Tatsache, dass Son-Goku nun endlich da war, nach so vielen Jahren, stellte seine Gefühlswelt komplett auf den Kopf und er wollte sich im Moment von niemanden außer diesem berühren lassen.

Der Sayajin gab sich leise seinen Tränen hin, hoffte dabei, dass der König es verstehen würde, und hätte er gekonnt, wäre er am liebsten aus seiner Haut gefahren, denn er fühlte sich nicht nur schmutzig sondern auch schuldig, für eine Sache, an der er nie hatte mitbestimmen können, und gerade das Wissen um seine Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit ließ das brennende Gefühl von Scham in ihm weiter anwachsen: Es tut alles so weh… es frisst mich auf… Vegeta schluchzte leise und sehnte sich einmal mehr in diese wunderbare Zeit zurück, als er noch kein Sklave und Gefangener in einer Welt war, die ihn alles genommen hatte, was er liebte und auf das er stolz sein konnte.

Zwei Hände begannen ihn erneut zärtlich zu streicheln, wollten ihn nur ein wenig Milderung verschaffen, da der König sehen konnte, wie sehr sein Gefährte litt, doch der Nahu verstand das falsch und meinte, dass Armath nochmals mit dieser, für ihn so furchtbaren Tortour beginnen wollte, sodass er mit aller Kraft versuchte sich aus dessen Umarmung zu befreien und dabei scharf aufwimmerte:„ Lass mich in Ruhe… ich will nicht… fass mich nicht an, Armath! ..."

Besorgt blickte der König auf den Mann herab, zog enttäuscht und wütend seine Hände zurück und fühlte erneut diese schmerzende Hilflosigkeit in sich aufsteigen: Was soll ich denn machen, Vegeta? Warum bist du auf einmal nur so abweisen? Warum kann ich dich denn nicht so beruhigen wie früher auch immer?! Es ist nur wegen diesem Kakarott, nicht wahr?! Du willst, dass er mit dir schläft und nicht ich… Verdammt, Vegeta, ich bin doch dein Mann, ich und nicht er!!! Du hast meinem Antrag zugestimmt, ich habe dich zu nichts gezwungen!!! Es war als würden diese Gedanken der ideale Zündstoff für eine Wut sein, die die Vernunft des Dämonen einfach hinwegschwemmte und all dessen Frust und Zorn mit einem Mal an die Oberfläche riss.

Mit Brutalität, die er Vegeta bis dahin noch nie spüren hatte lassen, packte er diesen am Genick und drückte ihn zu Boden, so dass dieser unter ihm auf dem Bauch lag. Der Nahu schrie erschrocken auf und verstand im ersten Moment nicht, was Armath da mit ihm tat, wobei sich ein betäubender Schmerz in seinem Nacken ausbreitete, da der Griff des weißen Dämons wirklich eisern war. Erst als Armath sein Becken packte und hochzog, wurde ihm klar, was nun folgen würde und einen Augenblick lang war er so starr vor Angst, dass er nicht einem im Stande war zu atmen. Nein… nein… das kann er nicht tun… das tust du doch nicht, Armath… das kannst du mir nicht antun, bitte… Tränen, die kurz zuvor durch die Überraschung dieses plötzlichen Überfalls gestoppt hatten, begann nun erneut und in größerer Zahl ihre Bahnen über Vegetas Wangen zu ziehe.

Wachsende Hilflosigkeit und Angst, die sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr zu einer Panik entwickelte, begannen sein gesamtes Bewusstsein auszufüllen, als Armaths Hände sich mit einem festen, schmerzhaften Ruck seines Barajis entledigten und stellte verzweifelt fest, dass nichts liebevolles mehr in irgendeiner der Berührungen lag. Warum… Kima hat mir damals doch erzählt, dass ein Königsdämonen für seinen Gefährten eine Liebe empfindet, die gar nicht zulassen könnte, dass er ihn wehtun… warum tut mir Armath dann weh… verdammt, warum tut er mir weh… Ein scharfes Schluchzen glitt über seine Lippen und er konnte spüren, wie ihn der König nun auch vorne mit einer für ihn so befremdlichen Grobheit hochzog, so dass er nun kniete: Er wird mich mit Gewalt nehmen… er wird mich…

Vegeta keuchte schmerzlich auf, es war für ihn ein seltsam vertrautes Spiel und mit einem Mal kamen ihm die Erinnerungen an Molloc, Kuro und all die anderen Dämonen hoch, bei denen es genauso gewesen war, dieses Gefühl der hilflosen Auslieferung und die panische Angst vor dem Schmerz, der unweigerlich folgen würde, sowie der tiefe Hass… nein, der Hass fehlte, stattdessen empfand er schreckliche Enttäuschung und fühlte sich um all die Liebe und das Vertrauen betrogen, die er dem weißen König in all den Jahren entgegengebracht hatte.

Ich will nicht… nicht noch mal… Er konnte Armath spüren, wie dieser seine freie Hand auf sein Becken legte um ihn in die richtige Position zu bringen und mit einen so unscheinbaren Berührung wurde ihm plötzlich richtig bewusst, was das nun wirklich bedeutete. Sein Gefährte, sein Freund… sein Armath würde ihn tatsächlich gleich vergewaltigen und mit dieser entsetzlichen Erkenntnis nahm er sein letztes bisschen Kraft zusammen und begann durch all den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung, die sich in ihm eingefunden hatte, getrieben zu schreien:„ Hör auf! Ich will das nicht! Armath, ich will nicht… lass mich los… bitte…"

Es war für Armath, als er die verängstigte Stimme seines Gefährten hörte, direkt so wie wenn jemand das Licht angemacht hätte und ihm wurde klar, was er da gerade im Begriff war zu tun. Nein… nein, bitte, das kann ich nicht getan haben… ich würde ihn nie… Er ließ sofort Vegetas Genick los, worauf dieser auf den Boden zusammensackte und wich entsetzt etwas zurück. Einen Moment war er der völliger Fassungslosigkeit und dem Entsetzten, über das, was er da gerade fast getan hätte, wie gelähmt war: Ich kann das doch nicht wirklich getan haben… Vegeta… ich würde ihn das doch niemals antun… Der weiße König fühlte sich nun selbst den Tränen nahe und wusste nicht, wie er sich nun verhalten oder was er tun sollte, immerhin hätte er eben beinahe seinen geliebten Gefährten vergewaltigt und die aufkeimenden Schuldgefühlte, lähmten sein rationales Denken noch zusätzlich.

Schließlich wurde ihm aber klar, was er tun konnte um Vegeta wieder zu beruhigen und er musste einsehen, dass er nun nicht der Richtige dafür war. Der weiße Dämon stand auf und hob den Nahu, der nun weinend am Boden lag und sich zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt hatte, vorsichtig hoch, um ihn zum Bett zu tragen, wo dieser, kaum hatte er ihn losgelassen, sofort von ihm wegrutschte und sich unter die Decke verkroch.

„Es tut mir leid, Vegeta…" Armath keuchte leise auf und wurde von den Schuldgefühlen, die in seiner Brust geradezu schmerzlich zu pochen schienen, beinahe wahnsinnig: Ich wollte das wirklich nicht… Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Nahu, wandte er sich von dem weinenden und verängstigen Mann ab und verließ den Raum, in dem sie so viele Jahre lang ihre Liebe geteilt hatten.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

(1) dämonische Windgöttin, die im Herbst über das Land kommt: Piliphe

(2) Panaphi ist das magische Gestein, aus dem das Schloss zum größten Teil besteht und die Wärme der Sonne in sich einschließen kann!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hallo, ihr Lieben! :)

So, hier ist also wieder ein neuer Teil von Nanathe und leider wieder nicht innerhalb der Wochenfrist erschienen. schäm Hab an dem Kapitel aber extrem lange rumgebastelt, weiß nicht warum, aber es hat dieses Mal sehr lange gedauert, bis ich damit zufrieden war und manche Stellen gefallen mir immer noch nicht! seufz Hoffe aber, dass es sich für euch gelohnt hat, war dieses Mal wirklich eine harte Nuss!

Das war's dann auch schon wieder, ist jetzt schon halb Zwei in der Früh und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, kipp ich gleich von meinem Sessel, also verabschiede ich mich lieber für dieses Mal!

Mfg, Arima


	32. Don't cry

Kapitel 32: Don't cry

Ein hartes, lautes Pochen durchbrach die Nachtruhe in dem Zimmer, das die Kämpfer der Gruppe Z seit gestern bewohnten, und riss jeden, der nicht sowieso wach gelegen hatte, augenblicklich aus dem Schlaf. Son-Goku wusste schon ehe er seine noch schlaftrunkenen Augen geöffnet hatte, wer der nächtliche Besucher war und das nicht nur, weil er diese Aura inzwischen schon recht gut kannte, sondern auch, weil er bis jetzt noch niemanden dermaßen grob gegen eine Tür hatte klopfen hören: Kami, wenn er noch ein bisschen fester drauf drischt, schlägt er sich ja sowieso gleich durch… 

Seufzend und hundemüde setzte sich der Sayajin auf, er war durch diese unangenehme Art geweckt zu werden noch ein wenig durch den Wind und brauchte erst einen Moment um zu realisieren, warum er sich so schlecht fühlte: Kami… Er rieb sich stöhnend seine schmerzenden Augen, welche von der Idee wieder wach zu sein, anscheinend gar nichts hielten, und verfluchte den spätnächtlichen Störenfried innerlich: … ich habe mich den ganzen Abend rumgewälzt, weil ich wegen 'Geta kein Auge zubekommen habe… und jetzt, nach sicher nicht mal fünf Minuten Schlaf, kommt dieses Dämonenekelpaket und… Er hielt mit einem Mal inne und blickte mit einer schlimmen Vorahnung zur Tür, die wie durch Zauberhand all seine Müdigkeit von einer Sekunde auf die nächste wegwischte: Wenn Armath noch so spät nachts hierher kommt… Hoffentlich ist mit Vegeta alles in Ordnung! 

Als er zu den anderen blickte, konnte er erkennen, dass alle, bis auf Kuririn, welcher auch nicht so leicht aus den Federn zu kommen schien, bereits aufgesprungen waren und mehr alarmiert als überrascht oder neugierig zur Tür starrten. Son-Goku stand nun ebenfalls auf, wobei sein Rücken ächzend aufschrie und er schmerzend zusammenzuckte: Autsch… diese Matratzen sind auch nicht das Wahre… oder ich werde einfach alt… 

„Wer ist das!?" Picollo wandte sich fragend an seinen Kampfkameraden, nachdem dieser endlich auf den Beinen war, wobei er, hingegen seiner sonstigen Angewohnheit, beunruhigt wirkte. Bei den Typen auch nicht zu verwundern… besonders seitdem wir hier nicht mehr weg können… Das hier zählt wirklich nicht zu den besten Begegnungen mit einer fremden Art, die wie bisher hatten… Der Sayajin konnte die Nervosität seines Freundes nur zu gut verstehen, auch er bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, wenn er an diese „Dämonen" dachte, zu dem sich bei ihm aber auch Abneigung und Wut mischte.

Son-Goku schlüpfte schnell in seine Trainingshose, da er es vorzog nur mit Boxershorts zu schlafen, und antwortete dann seufzend, wobei sich seine Miene unbewusst verfinsterte und er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen dorthin blickte, wo er Armaths Energiesignatur wahrnahm:„ Der König, dieser riesige, weiße Dämon mit der schwarzen Brustmusterung, mit dem wir bei unserer Ankunft so einen unliebsamen Zusammenstoß hatten. Ich hab aber auch keine Ahnung was der _jetzt_ hier will." Der schwarzhaarige Kämpfer ging an den anderen vorbei, um die Tür zu öffnen und den weißen Dämon, wenn es denn sein musste, hereinzubitten.

„Du willst dem aber jetzt nicht wirklich aufmachen, oder?" Kuririn sah Son-Goku zweifelnd an und blickte dann besorgt zur Tür, hinter der dieses Monster lauerte:„ Ich glaube kam, dass dieser so spät noch einen Plausch mit uns führen will und wenn ich daran denke, wie der das letzte Mal ausgetickt ist, finde ich sollten wir ihn lieber nicht reinlassen." Als sich der unbenannte Anführer der Gruppe Z zu seinem Kameraden wandte, stellte er fest, dass auch die anderen Kämpfer von dieser Idee anscheinend mehr angetan waren, als von seinem Vorhaben dem weißen Dämon zu öffnen.

„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun? Uns einfach still verhalten und warten bis er von selbst wieder verschwindet?" Kuririn warf Picollo einen scharfen Blick zu, wusste aber, dass dieser Recht hatte und auch Son-Goku pflichtete den Namekianer bei:„ Er hat Recht, Armath… ähm, der König wird sich so leicht sicher nicht abschütteln lassen und wir sollten die Gelegenheit nutzen ihm die Tür zu öffnen, bevor er es selbst tut und durch diese unüberlegte Handlung vielleicht noch erzürnt wird." Der Sayajin setzte aber gedanklich hinzu: Wie sehr ich mir eine Auseinandersetzung mit diesem Kotzbrocken auch herbeiwünsche… 

Es dauerte allerdings noch einen Augenblick, eher die Tür dann endlich geöffnet wurde, da der Sayajin jemand war, der mit allem, das den technischen Schwierigkeitsgrad eines Toasters überschritt, auf Kriegsfuß stand und der Display für ihn so ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln darstellte: Toll, so viele Knöpfe… und ich kann ja nicht mal die Uhr bei unserem Videorekorder einstellen… Zu seinem Glück hatte sich sein ältester Sohn mit dieser fremden Technik schon etwas vertraut gemacht und half ihn so weiter:„ Drück einfach auf das orange, runde Feld unten rechts… ja, genau das. 

Ein leises, zischendes Geräusch war kurz zu hören, als sich die Tür öffnete und im nächsten Moment tatsächlich den Blick auf diese große, weiße Kreatur freigab, mit der Son-Goku heute schon einmal das Vergnügen hatte. Aber das wirklich Beunruhigende, so fand er, war nicht dessen monströses und wirklich Ehrfurcht erbietendes Auftreten, sondern die Verzweiflung und der Zorn, die aus dessen rötlichschwarzen Pupillen sprachen. „Was…" Bevor er allerdings seine Frage beenden konnte, knurrte der weiße König kurz angebunden:„ Komm." Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich dann auch wieder von dem Besuch ab und ging zurück in die Richtung, aus der er wohl gekommen war.

Besorgt und ein wenig verwirrt schaute der Sayajin Armath nach, welcher im flotten Tempo gleich hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwinden würde, wenn er ihn nicht folgen sollte: Hoffentlich ist mit Vegeta alles in Ordnung… Was soll aber dieser nächtliche Überfall?! Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass mich der Kerl besonders leiden kann… Bevor er sich aber noch weiter groß darüber Gedanken machen konnte, beschloss er dem weißen Dämonen zu folgen, ehe dieser gänzlich verschwand, da er es als nicht besonders klug erachtete in diesem Schloss alleine, als offizieller Eindringling, herumzulaufen.

„Ist das wirklich eine gute Idee, Son-Goku?" Der Angesprochene blickte zur Seite, an die Picollo getreten war und ihn nun, so wie zuvor Kuririn, zweifelnd ansah und er konnte sehen, dass auch die anderen von seinem Vorhaben wenig hielten. Ich bezweifle, dass das wirklich eine gute Idee ist, aber irgendetwas ist mit Vegeta und… ich will ihn nicht alleine lassen, wenn es ihm nicht gut geht. Son-Goku überlegte eine Sekunde, dabei blickte er wieder zum Gang hinaus, aus dem der Dämonenkönig gleich verschwunden sein würde und wandte sich dann wieder den anderen zu, wobei er so zuversichtlich wie möglich zu klingen versuchte:„ Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass er mir was antun möchte, das hätte er genauso gut hier auf der Stelle erledigen können, warum also noch ein kleiner Sparziergang?"

Und weg ist er… toll, und gänzlich verlieren will ich ihn nicht, an diesem komischen Ort ist das Aufspüren von Auren schwer und kostet mehr Konzentration… Er nickte seinen Freunden nur noch flüchtig zu und machte sich dann daran Armath zu folgen, welcher, wie er erleichtert feststellte, etwas langsamer geworden war. Als er dann endlich wieder auf gleicher Höhe mit dem weißen König war, der ihn zu ignorieren schien, fragte er besorgt:„ Was ist passiert? Es geht um Vegeta, oder? Ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung?" Ein scharfes und gereiztes Knurren war die einzige Antwort die er bekam und der Sayajin sah schnell ein, dass er nicht mehr aus diesem rausbekommen würde, so dass er den Dämon kein zweites Mal darauf ansprach und einfach nur schweigend folgte.

Kami, ist das hier groß… ich hoffe nur, ich kann mir den Weg merken… Die vielen langen, gewundenen Gänge, die alle gleich aussahen, und die hohen Treppen, die sich ebenfalls wie ein Ei dem anderen glichen, waren zwar sehr beeindruckend und ließen einem in etwa die gigantischen Ausmaße dieses Schlosses erahnen, machten es jedoch zu einer unüberwindbaren Schwierigkeit sich den Weg zu merken und schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte Son-Goku jegliche Orientierung verloren, obwohl er zunächst versucht hatte sich an den Gemälden und Wandteppichen zu orientieren, aber es waren einfach zu viele, als dass man sie sich wirklich alle hätte merken können. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn man sich in diesem Labyrinth aus Gängen und Stufen verirrt und das Pech hat auf niemanden zu treffen, kann man hier glatt verenden… und es ist kein Ort, an dem ich mir wünschen würde zu sterben… 

Seine schwarzen Opale streiften über die Wände, welche kalt wirkten, aber auch irgendwie etwas Interessantes, geradezu Mystisches an sich hatten: Ich frag mich, was das für ein Gestein ist… immer, wenn ich an einem Fenster vorbeikommen und es fällt etwas Mondlicht darauf, glitzert etwas darin, wie hauchfeiner Diamantenstaub… Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Dämonen neben sich zurück, welcher immer noch schwieg, und fragte sich allmählich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war sich von den anderen zu trennen, denn mittlerweile waren sie sicher schon gute fünf Minuten unterwegs. Wie weit ist es denn noch… anscheinend hat er unser Quarttier so weit von Vegeta angelegt, wie es nur möglich war… Diese Einsicht erschien ihm plausibel, auch wenn sie ihm nicht gefiel, doch was sollte er machen, er hatte schon Glück, dass dieser sie überhaupt hier bleiben ließ, denn im Moment lag ihr und vor allem Vegetas Schicksal in dessen Händen, was seine Laune nicht gerade steigerte.

Jetzt verstehe ich aber auch, warum ich Vegetas Aura nicht lesen konnte, durch dieses komische Gestein oder was das ist, wird unsere Fähigkeit dazu abgeschwächt und weil er so weit weg war, bin ich einfach nicht mehr zu ihm durchgekommen… Ein kleiner Trost zumindest, denn er hatte schon befürchtet, dass Armath den anderen Sayajin weggebracht hätte, was Alles nur noch mehr verkompliziert hätte: Allein schon deshalb, weil unsere Kräfte hier anscheinend nicht die gleiche Wirkungskraft haben wie in unserem Universum… deshalb ist die Auseinandersetzung bei unserer Ankunft auch nur so brenzlig ausgegangen… ich hoffe wir können uns an die anderen Gegebenheiten, die hier herrschen, anpassen… doch ist es dieses Mal nicht nur eine erhöhte Gravitationskraft. Son-Goku war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er gerade noch mitbekam, wie der Dämon nun an einer großen Tür stehen blieb, ehe er einfach daran vorbei gelaufen wäre.

Wow… Er musste zugeben, so eine „Tür" hatte er noch nie gesehen, wobei nicht einmal die Größe, die sogar für den hier anzutreffenden Dämonenstandard riesig sein musste, das eigentlich Beeindruckende war, sondern dieses schwere, über und über von feinen Verzierungen überzogene dunkle Holz, das, obwohl eigentlich kein Licht darauf traf, leicht in der Dunkelheit glimmerte. Hier scheint ja wirklich alles einen magischen Funken in sich zu tragen… trotzdem, es sieht wirklich schön aus… aber ich hab jetzt andere Sorgen als das… außerdem kann ich Vegeta immer noch nicht orten… Son-Goku schaute mit einem wachsendem Gefühl von Beunruhigung und leisem Zweifel, das wie etwas Unverdauliches schwer in seinem Magen lag und leicht zu pulsieren schien, zu dem König hoch, welcher nun mit finsterer und unwilliger Miene vor sich auf das glatte, weich wirkende Holz starrte, wobei er bezweifelte, dass dieser es wirklich wahrnahm.

Wahrscheinlich… Die nachtschwarzen Opale, in denen sich die feinen, glimmernden Linien widerspiegelten, beobachteten, wie Armath seine Hand auf der Klinke ruhen ließ, sie allerdings nicht niederdrückte: … hadert er gerade mit sich selbst, ob er mich nun wirklich reinlassen soll oder lieber doch nicht… Vegeta ist auf jeden Fall da drin, daran besteht jetzt keinen Zweifel mehr… Wieder verstrichen zwei endlos lange Minuten, in denen der Sayajin am liebsten selbst nach den alten, ebenfalls von Verzierungen übersäten Türgriff gegriffen hätte, ehe sein Gastgeber endlich aus dieser Starre erwachte und mit einem Aufschimmern von purer Verzweiflung und Trotz die Tür endlich öffnete, worauf er leise und hoffnungslos knurrte, dabei aber seinen Blick betrübt und wütend abwandte:„ Geh rein, tröste ihn mit deiner verdammten Nähe und gib ihn das, was ich ihn nicht geben kann…"

Ohne dem Kämpfer die Möglichkeit zu geben auch nur ein Wort zu erwidern, machte er kehrt und verschwand binnen weniger Sekunden in der alles verschlingenden Schwärze, die diesen Fensterlosen Gang bis zum Ersticken zu erfüllen schien. Was ist denn jetzt los? Was hat das Alles zu… Seine Verwirrung war mit einem Schlag wie weggeblasen, als plötzlich ein leises, weinerliches Wimmern durch den Spalt, den die Tür inzwischen offen war, aus dem fremden Zimmer zu seinem Ohr drang und er blickte sofort in die Richtung, aus der er nun auch endlich die ersehnte Energiesignatur wahrnehmen konnte:„ Vegeta…"

Es kam Son-Goku auf einmal so vor, als würde die schwarze Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, nun auch in sein Inneres durchsickern und ihn mit Zweifel und Angst erfüllen, die ihn für einige Sekunden, wie durch unsichtbare Fesseln, an den Platz vor der Tür zu binden schienen, hinter der sich nun sein Freund befand. Er begriff im ersten Moment nicht, warum er zögerte, anstatt zu dem anderen Sayajin zu gehen, wo er ihn nun endlich gefunden hatte, doch ihn holte schnell die Einsicht ein, dass es sich vor dem jetzigen Zusammentreffen mit diesem fürchtete: Ich… In seinen dunklen Augen zeichnete sich Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung ab, wobei er seinen Blick auf den offenen Spalt richtete, der jedoch keinen guten Einblick in das abgedunkelte Zimmer gewehrte, welches inzwischen, wegen der aufquellende Wolkenfront, auch nicht mehr durch das weiche Mondlicht erhellt wurde.

Zwar gab die schmale Öffnung keine gute Sicht auf das Innere des Raumes frei, doch das leise, beinahe ängstliche Geräusch der Verzweiflung und Furcht drang ungehindert hervor und klang so klar, als wäre der Kämpfer direkt bei Vegeta neben dem Bett gestanden. Für eine Sekunde tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auch das Bild des anderen Sayajin auf, wie dieser zusammengerollt dalag und die Decke, wie eine schützende Barriere, über sich gezogen hatte, was erneut ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl in ihm hervorrief, denn er bezweifelte nicht, dass sich hinter dieser ebenholzfarbenen Tür, die noch als einzige Trennung zwischen ihnen stand, haargenau dasselbe Szenario abspielte. Es ist eigenartig, wenn ich ihn weinen höre… er ist so verletzt und ich… Der Mann schloss seine Augen und presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander, während er eine Hand auf das schwere Holz legte, welches sich überraschend kühl anfühlte: … ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen kann… ich werde nicht ohne ihn gehen, aber ich habe die schlimme Vorahnung, dass er noch sehr viel Schmerz erleiden wird… wegen mir… 

Vor noch nicht mal einer Woche, als er erfahren hatte, dass ihnen ein Wunsch freigestellt werden würde, hatte er sich noch darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie er dem älteren Sayajin wohl am besten über seine Empfindungen für diesen aufklären würde, ohne danach gleich eine magische Bohne zu gebrauchen, und nun stand er da und alles war so komplett anders gekommen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Vegeta, seine große Liebe, war auf einmal nicht mehr der, der vor mehr als 27 Jahren einfach eines Nachts nicht mehr von einem Spaziergang heimgekommen war, sondern eine ganz andere, fremde Person, zumindest erschien es ihm in diesem Augenblick so und er fragte sich, ob er den anderen, alten Vegeta wohl jemals wieder treffen würde...

Ich reime mir da so einen Quatsch zusammen… Vegeta ist Vegeta, im Grunde, auch wenn er sich nun verändert hat, aber er wird immer er bleiben… Son-Goku öffnete wieder seine schwarzen Opale, die in der Finsternis der Nacht noch um einiges dunkler wirkten, und atmete tief durch: Ich habe doch nur Angst davor ihn zu berühren… deshalb steh ich auch immer noch hier anstatt endlich zu ihm zu gehen… es ist nur so verdammt schwer ihn in die Arme zu nehmen, ohne dass gleich das Verlangen in mir hochsteigt, diese widerlichen Kreaturen für das zu töten, das sie ihm hier in all den Jahren angetan haben… Kami, ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll, wie kann ich ihn hier wegbringen!? 

Während er sich den Kopf über dieses quälende und anscheinend ausweglose Problem zerbrach, lauschte er unwillkürlich den Weinen seines Artgenossen, welches an sich, trotz der noch vorhandenen Befremdlichkeit, allmählich bekannt und vertraut wirkte, denn er hatte den Prinzen seiner Rasse in den letzten zwei Tagen öfters sich dieser Schwäche hingeben gehört, als in all den Jahre, die sie sich vor dessen geheimnisvollen Verschwinden gekannt hatten. Es ist ein hässliches Geräusch… Es war sogar mehr als hässlich, es war eindringlich und bohrte sich in sein Bewusstsein, so dass ihm sein Kopf wirklich zu schmerzen begann: Wahrscheinlich übermittelt er mir unbewusst etwas von den Schmerzen, die er gerade empfindet… Son-Goku wurde wieder klar, dass sich ältere Sayajin, trotz all den Jahren seiner Abwesenheit, extrem auf ihn eingestellt hatte, was ihm wieder leise Bewunderung für den anderen Mann abverlangte, da so etwas an sich schon mit dem Beisein des Partners ein sehr kompliziertes Vorhaben war.

Schließlich verwarf er diesen Gedanken und zwang sich dazu, sich nicht weiter mit seinen Befürchtungen zu befassen, denn er stand schon gute vier Minuten hier draußen, wo er eigentlich schon längst bei seinem Koi sein sollte, der tatsächlich von Sekunde zu Sekunde verzweifelter zu klingen schien. Noch ein weiterer, kurzer Augenblick verstrich, in dem er seinen Geist etwas zu ordnen versuchte, da er wusste, dass, wenn Vegeta wirklich so eine starke mentale Verbindung zwischen ihnen erstellt hatte, er diesen mit seiner Aufgebrachtheit nur noch mehr verunsichern und aufregen würde, und als er meinte, dass er sich soweit gesammelt hatte dass sein Freund nichts von seinen Befürchtung mitbekommen würde, schob er die Tür auf und trat ein.

Ein mulmiges, bedrückendes Gefühl wickelte sich wie ein nasser, schwerer Schleier um ihn, als er in den nun düsteren Raum trat, welcher genauso finster war, wie der Rest des Landes, gehüllt in die sanfte Dunkelheit der Nacht und der Sturmwolken. Das leise Weinen des anderen Sayajins bohrte sich in der alles umhüllenden Stille sogar noch heftiger in seinen Kopf und er hatte keinen sehnlicheren Wunsch, als dieses irgendwie stoppen zu lassen: Was ist denn nur passiert, dass es dir nun so schlecht geht, 'Geta? Wenn er dir wehgetan hat, werde ich… Er beendete die Drohung nicht, denn in derselben Sekunde wurde ihm klar, dass er sich dadurch nur unnötig aufregte und mit sich auch den anderen Mann, welcher im Moment nichts weniger brauchte, als noch mehr aufwühlende Empfindungen.

Obwohl das Zimmer zum größten Teil in Finsternis gehüllt war, fiel es Son-Goku nicht schwer in dieser drückenden Schwärze den älteren Sayajin auszumachen, denn wie schon am Vortag bei der kleinen Unterredung mit dieser Tima, half ihn nun seine von Natur gegebene Fähigkeit auch in der Nacht zu sehen, was er sah, gefiel ihm allerdings gar nicht. Vegeta… Der Nahu hatte sich unter der Decke so klein wie möglich gemacht und war nur als ein kleine, zitternde Erhöhung in dem wirklich riesigen Bett zu erkennen.

Der beeindruckenden Größe des Raumes und all den wundersamen und für ihn wohl ziemlich eigenartig anmutenden Sachen schenkte der Kämpfer keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit, als er mit schnellen Schritten zu seinem Freund ging und dann ein wenig unschlüssig vor dem großen Bett stehen blieb, wobei er erneut wachsende Besorgnis in sich aufwallen fühlte, während seine dunklen Augen auf seinem Freund ruhten: Du leidest wirklich Qualen, nicht wahr?… Ich kann deine Schmerzen tatsächlich spüren, zwar sicherlich nicht so intensiv wie du, aber doch den lastenden Schatten von ihnen… 'Geta, ich will nicht, dass es dir so schlecht geht… 

Son-Goku setzte sich schließlich auf den Bettrand, das leise, aber nichtsdestotrotz einschneidende Weinen immer im Hinterkopf, und bemerkte überrascht, wie Vegeta augenblicklich verstummte, als er sein Gewicht auf die Matratze verlagert hatte und dieser es anscheinend spüren konnte. Ihm wurde jedoch schnell klar, dass dieser sich nicht beruhigt hatte und schon gar nicht, weil er wusste, dass er nun da war, sondern weil der Nahu nun für einen Moment vor Schreck wie erstarrt war, denn dieser begann mit einem Mal von ihm wegzurutschen, bis er am gegenüberliegenden Bettrand angelangt war und macht sich dann tatsächlich noch kleiner. Zuerst begriff der größere Sayajin nicht, warum sich der andere Mann so seltsam verhielt, dann fiel ihm aber wieder ein, dass dieser ja nicht mehr in der Lage war Auren zu lesen und ihn deswegen wahrscheinlich für den weißen Dämonen hielt: Er ist so aufgebracht, dass er mich nicht einmal spürt… wahrscheinlich glaubt er nicht, dass Armath mich hierher bringen würde… 

„Vegeta..." Mit beruhigender, sanfter Stimme sprach er den Namen des anderen aus, welcher augenblicklich erneut in ein teils überraschtes, teils erschrockenes Schweigen glitt und wieder mit einem Mal wie gefroren schien, das jedoch auch dieses Mal nur kurz, dann legte sich erneut ein Beben über diesen, beinahe noch stärker als das erste und Son-Goku dachte leise bei sich: Es wirkt geradezu so, als wäre er vom Regen in die Traufe gestolpert... Er wartete etwas, aber der andere rührte sich nicht, und dann fuhr er ruhig fort:„ Ich bin es, Son-Goku, du musst keine Angst haben..." Der jüngere Mann wusste, dass sich Vegeta dem sehr wohl bereits bewusst war, und dass dieser nun auch deswegen wieder so nervös war, doch ging er nicht darauf ein, sondern rutschte stattdessen über die weiche Decke zu dem anderen Sayajin.

Es nahm einen kleinen Moment in Anspruch, ehe er Vegeta erreichte, da das Bett doch einen mächtigen Umfang hatte, und er hielt gut dreißig Zentimeter vor diesem, da er sah, dass dieser keine Möglichkeit hatte um noch mehr zurückzuweichen und er ihn nicht auch noch das Gefühl von Bedrängnis übermitteln wollte.

Wieder schlangen sich die unangenehmen Arme der Ratlosigkeit um ihn und ließen ihn für ein paar weitere Sekunden zögern, in denen er sich zum zwanzigsten Mal in den letzten sieben Minuten fragte, was er nun am besten tun sollte, bevor er schließlich mit einem unguten Gefühl nach der dicken, warmen Decke griff, unter der sich sein Freund nun verbarg. Er zog sie behutsam zurück, sodass Vegetas schwarze Haare hervor kam, das Gesicht jedoch weiterhin tief in die weiche Matratze gepresst war und er ihn so nicht sehen konnte. Du schämst dich wieder… wenn ich nur wüsste warum… was hat er mit dir gemacht? Son-Gokus Augen ruhten, erfüllt mit Sorge, auf den Hinterkopf seines Freundes, von welchem immer wieder ein gepresstes, unwilliges Schluchzen zu hören war, und schlug die Decke noch ein Stück mehr zurück, so dass Vegetas nackte Schulter frei lagen.

Der Blick des größeren Sayajins verfinsterte sich plötzlich, als er die Spuren von Armaths groben Übergriff auf Vegeta an dessen Nacken entdeckte, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte er erneut reinen, heißen Zorn in sich aufwallen: Diese widerliche Kreatur… hat er dich etwas… Er biss seine Zähne zusammen und musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen um nicht auf der Stelle aufzuspringen und eine gewaltige Dummheit mit schlimmen Konsequenzen zu begehen: Das wäre es mir aber wert… verdammt, wenn wir bloß wieder zurück könnten… Hätte ich diesen dummen Wunsch bloß richtig formuliert! Ein unangenehmes, stechendes Gefühl zog sich, durch die anhaltende Anspannung hervorgerufen, allmählich seinen Kiefer hoch, doch kam es gegen die betäubende Hilflosigkeit nicht an und ging in dem Sumpf aus Wut unter, der den Kämpfer nun ganz auszufüllen schien.

Ein weiters gepresstes Schluchzen und ein darauf folgendes scharfes Keuchen, das Vegetas Frustration über dasselbe Gefühl von Machtlosigkeit zum Ausdruck brachte, das nun auch in dem jüngeren Mann herrschte, leitete dessen Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Nahu, welcher sein Gesicht immer noch vor ihm versteckte. Dieser schien, trotz der Tatsache, dass ihm langsam aber sicher die Kraft verließ, noch weit davon entfernt zu sein sich wieder zu beruhigen, auch wenn sein Körper durch das lange, kräftezerrende Weinen schon sehr geschwächt war. Es wirkte geradezu so, als würden dadurch all die Ängste, die durch das, was vorhin zwischen dem älteren Sayajin und dem König vorgefallen waren, mit einem Schlag geweckt wurden, ein wenig gelindert werden.

Es ist genauso wie mit Gift, das einen tötet, wenn man es im Körper behält… Son-Gokus legte seine Hand behutsam auf den zitternden Rücken des anderen und spürte, wie dieser darunter leicht zusammenzuckte, sonst jedoch keine Reaktion zeigte: Du bist so verzweifelt und allmählich findet es auch an mir Halt… wein doch bitte nicht so, sonst fang ich auch noch an… 

Es war für ihn wirklich geradezu unerträglich seinen Koi so zu sehen, denn er spürte wie sein eigener Geist dessen Trauer und Mutlosigkeit geradezu aufsog, so wie ein trockener Schwamm das Wasser, und das wurde durch den Körperkontakt, den er nun zwischen ihnen errichtet hatte, nur noch verstärkt, jedoch wollte er ihn nicht wieder aufheben: Auch wenn ich es nicht sehen kann, meine Nähe tröstet dich ein wenig, nicht? … und genauso lässt sie dich immer mehr verzagen… bitte glaub doch daran, dass wir dich hier wegbringen können, 'Geta… ich lass dich nicht bei diesen Monstern zurück… Während seine linke Hand zwischen den Schulterblättern des anderen Sayajins ruhte, zog er mit den Fingern seiner rechten ganz vorsichtig die blaue Strieme an Vegetas Nacken nach, die allmählich einen dunkleren Ton annahm: Das muss dir sicher sehr weh tun… aber wahrscheinlich bemerkst du es noch gar nicht richtig, da du dazu im Moment einfach viel zu aufgebracht bist… kaum zu glauben, wie verletzlich dein Körper geworden ist… früher hättest du nicht einmal nach einer wirklich harten Trainingsrunde so einen Bluterguss gehabt… 

„'Geta, es ist alles OK, dir wird niemand mehr wehtun, versuch dich ein bisschen zu beruhigen." Er begann zärtlich durch die Haare des anderen zu streicheln, wobei erneut ein unwilliges, verzweifeltes Schluchzen zu ihm durchdrang, da sich Vegeta durch seine tröstlich gemeinten Worte nur noch schlimmerer fühlte, denn dieser wusste, dass nichts OK war, rein gar nichts. Son-Goku seufzte geräuschlos und versuchte nicht auch in sich noch die nagende und schmerzende Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit anwachsen zu lassen, die am Schluss vielleicht sogar noch die Oberhand gewinnen würden, denn das durfte er nicht zulassen, dafür hatte er und auch der andere Sayajin noch gar keinen Grund.

Er hob die Decke und legte sich neben seinen Gefährten, so dass er diesen zu sich ziehen und dadurch dessen bebende Wärme wahrnehmen konnte:„ Vegeta…" Seine Stimme strahlte Ruhe und Zuversicht aus, so überzeugend, dass er fast selbst daran glaubte, dass alles eigentlich gar nicht so aussichtslos war, wie es im Moment wirkte, eine Fähigkeit, die beinahe jeder, der die Position des Anführers für einige Zeit ausübte, sein eigenen nennen konnte, und die man zu den wirksamsten Waffen in einem Kampf zählte:„… wir sind erst zwei Tage hier und auch wenn jetzt so ziemlich alles schief gelaufen ist, was wohl schief laufen konnte, steht noch alles offen, wir haben immerhin schon viel schwierigere Situationen gemeistert… es wird schon alles gut werden, du bist im Moment einfach nur verzweifelt, wegen dem…"

Der Kämpfer stockte, denn eigentlich wollte er sagen „… wegen dem was vorhin zwischen dir und diesem Dämonen vorgefallen war…", aber er entschied sich dagegen, er erachtete es als keine gute Idee Vegeta nun direkt darauf anzusprechen, vor allem wo dieser nun so völlig am Boden und erschöpft war. Stattdessen fuhr er fort, wobei seiner Stimme um eine Spur weicher und sanfter war:„ Ich werde dich nicht hier zurücklassen, Vegeta, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir noch einmal weh tun…" Der kleinere Sayajin lag mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust, hatte dabei seinen Kopf allerdings immer noch abgewandte und weinte auch noch, doch konnte Son-Goku spüren, wie durch diesen ein leichter Schauer fuhr, als er das sagte. „Ich verspreche es dir, 'Geta." Er hatte seine Arme behutsam um seinen Koi gelegt und war diesem nun so nah, wie er nur sein konnte, so dass sein warmer Atem während des Sprechens an Vegetas Wange schlug.

Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, ihn so nah zu sein… seine Haut ist so weich und dieser herrliche Duft… Der größere Mann wäre diesem Gedanken gerne noch weiter nachgegangen, allerdings war für so etwas im Moment keine Zeit und er wusste das genau, denn Vegeta ging es im Augenblick viel zu schlecht, dieser war verzweifelt, verängstigt und müde, und er wollte diesen Umstand auf keinen Fall für sich ausnutzen, auch wenn ein Teil seines Instinkts gerade in eben dieser Sekunde zu erwachen versuchte. Behutsam platzierte er seine Lippen auf den Schultern und dem Hals des Nahus, welcher leise aufseufzte und sich unbewusst gegen ihn zu drücken begann, was Son-Goku sehr freute, denn er mochte es, dass der andere ihn nun so vertraute und sich nicht gegen seine Zärtlichkeiten und Berührungen sträubte.

„Bleib bei mir…" Vegetas Stimme klang kratzig und belegt, was jedoch dessen Angst wieder allein gelassen zu werden für den jüngeren Sayajin nur umso spürbarer machte. Die immer noch leicht zitternden, müden Hände des kleineren Mannes hielten sich an den Armen des anderen fest und Son-Goku kam es fast so vor, als wollte dieser viel mehr ihn damit festhalten. Er küsste ihn erneut zärtlich an der Schulter und sprach leise, aber deutlich:„ Das werde ich, Vegeta."

Diese Nacht erhellte nun kein Mond mehr, es war geradezu so, als hätte sich das Wetter der verzweifelten und traurigen Stimmung des Nahus angepasst und die hellen, weichen Strahlen des weißen Himmelskörpers, als eine respektvolle Geste, hinter einer dicken, dunklen Wand aus Sturmwolken, die schon bald ihre Schleusen über dem Land öffnen würden, versteckt. Auch Son-Goku hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, als würde sich Vegetas Niedergeschlagenheit auf eine seltsame Art und Weise auf seine Umwelt auswirken, doch fand er den Gedanken unsinnig und ein wenig unheimlich, so dass er lieber damit fortfuhr seinen Gefährten mit zärtlichen Liebkosungen in den Schlaf zu geleiten, was nicht lange dauerte, denn nun, wo er bei ihm war, schlief dieser, müde und erschöpft, schon nach wenigen Minuten ein.

Son-Gokus dunkle Opale ruhten noch lange auf dem entspannten Gesicht seines Kois, wobei ihn die Sorge über die kommenden Tage oder vielleicht gar Wochen ungerührt festhielt. Schließlich sah er aber ein, dass ihm in dieser Nacht wohl einfach keine Lösung einfallen wollte und er legte sich, selbst schon müde, zurück und fuhr damit fort den anderen sanft durch die Haare zu streicheln und dessen noch leicht aufgewühlten Geruch einzuatmen, bis er selbst endlich die schmeichelnden Ruhe des Schlafs fand.

So, das war Kapitel 32 und… es war peinlich kurz, ich weiß! Eigentlich wollte ich wieder 28 Seiten raufstellen, aber stattdessen sind es nur 8 geworden… Ich bin im Moment leider wieder im Stress, Ferialpraxis und Freunde nehmen mich im Moment komplett ein und ich komm kaum noch zum Schreiben und gerade heute, wo ich eigentlich das Kapitel fertig stellen wollte, hab ich eine Schreibblockade!!! (Aaaaarrrgh… es ist wie verhext, so ein Mist kommt aber immer in den ungünstigsten Momenten!!!)

Ich wollte das Kapitel an sich in seiner ursprünglichen langen Form raufstellen, aber ich weiß auch, dass es schon etwas mehr als zwei Wochen seit meinem letzten Kapitel her sind und 8 Seiten sind ja besser als gar nichts. Einen Lichtblick gibt es aber, ab nächsten Montag hab ich wieder Zeit, dann ist die Ferialpraxis vorbei und auch Privat wird bei mir etwas mehr Ruhe einkehren, was wieder auf längere Kapitel hoffen lassen darf! ;)

Gut, das wars dann auch für dieses Mal und voraussichtlich kommt das nächste (längere ;) Kapitel so um den übernächsten Montag oder Dienstag, bis dahin, mfg Arima


	33. Menomephos

Kapitel 33: Menomephos

Der angenehm süßliche Duft von frischen Gebäck und Honig geleitete Vegeta aus dem Schlaf und bereitete ihm, trotz einem seltsam unguten Gefühl im Hinterkopf, ein angenehmes Erwachen. Zunächst nahm er allein ein seltsam dumpfes Gefühl wahr, das sich, wie eine dichte Nebelschwade, durch seinen gesamten Körper zog und ihn einen Moment rätseln ließ, was diese mit ihm erwachende Besorgnis zu bedeuten hatte. Warum fühl ich mich so komisch… mein Nacken tut weh, was… Ein leises, müdes Seufzen glitt über seine Lippen und allmählich begann sein vom Schlaf noch ganz träger Geist zu arbeiten. Irgendwas… irgendwas ist vorgefallen… Trotz größter Mühe und anstrengenden Nachdenkens wollte es ihm einfach nicht einfallen und er verfluchte das Brett, das er momentan vor seinen inneren Auge hatte, denn er wusste, dass etwas geschehen war, etwas, das dieses schlimme Gefühl in ihm begründete: Aber was… 

Sein Bewusstsein weigerte sich weiterhin die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht rauszurücken und kämpfte ebenso verbissen gegen dessen Versuche sie ihm irgendwie zu entlocken. Der Nahu wusste noch nicht, dass das ein verzweifeltes und ebenso aussichtsloses, letztes Aufwallen seines Unterbewusstsein war, ihn die schlimme Erkenntnis und den damit verbundenen Schmerz zu ersparen. Vegeta wollte sich gerade an den höllisch schmerzenden Bluterguss fassen, der mittlerweile einen besorgniserregenden dunklen Ton angenommen hatte, als ihm mit einem mal die Wärme klar wurde, die ihm neben dem weichen Duft von warmen Brötchen aus dem Schlaf empfangen hatte.

Was… Armath?… Nein, aber… Nun hatte er mit einem Mal seine dunklen Opale weit geöffnet und diese Spiegeln seiner Seelen schienen von einer Sekunde zu anderen vor Überraschung und Verwirrung überzuschäumen. „Kakarott…" Er blickte direkt in das lächelnde, freundliche Gesicht des anderen Sayajins, der neben ihm lag und dann wohl die Quelle für diese wunderbar beruhigende Wärme gewesen war. Aber… was macht er hier… Unsicher glitt Vegetas Blick ganz kurz von Son-Goku und streifte die Einrichtung des großen Raumes, die ihm bestätigte, dass er sich hier im Zimmer von sich und Armath befand und nicht mehr in dem vom Tima.

„Morgen, 'Geta, hast du gut geschlafen?" Die warme, ruhige Stimme des jüngeren Mannes drang zu ihm durch und sein nun leicht verstörter Geist stellte fest, dass dieser wohl schon eine Weile wach war, denn er klang keineswegs so verschlafen, wie er selbst sich jetzt fühlte. Aber er ist auch ein Sayajin… wir brauchen nicht viel Schlaf um uns zu erholen… Verbitterung kam mit dem Gedanken, der sich ihm, wie ein ungebetener Gast aufdrängte und ihm für eine Sekunde einen Stich durch die Brust jagten, allerdings wirklicht nicht lange, denn dann setzte seine Überlegung dort fort, wo sie vorhin durch die kurze morgendliche Begrüßung seines Freundes unterbrochen worden war und im darauf folgenden Augenblick wurde ihm ganz schlecht.

„Kakarott…" Er richtete sich auf, oder zumindest versuchte er das und bei diesem Versuch blieb es auch, denn ein grausamer, mit Nadeln besetzter Schwindel packte ihn als er seinen Kopf nur wenige Millimeter vom Polster erhob und ließ es vor seinen Augen kurz Schwarz werden. „Ruhig, 'Geta, ganz ruhig, es ist schon in Ordnung, dir passiert nichts…" Die zuversichtlichen Worte wurden von einen scharfen Aufwimmern jäh unterbrochen und der Nahu schüttelte, mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen, den Kopf, wobei er verzweifelt versuchte seine Gedanken zu klären, die im Moment eine Runde Achterbahn nach der anderen zu fahren schienen. „Nein…" Seine Stimme klang zittrig und noch leicht rau, so als wollte der Schlaf immer noch nicht ganz von ihm ablassen und sehe jetzt eine Gelegenheit ihn wieder zurück in sein Reich zu bekommen.

Das weiche, helle Licht des Morgens, das durch die Glasfront fiel, hatte sich wie ein feiner Überzug über alles ihm greifbaren in dem Raum gelegt und auch Vegeta konnte es durch seine geschlossenen Lider hindurch sehen. Ihm schoss eine Sekunde lang die belanglose Erkenntnis, dass die dicke Wolkenfront, die letzte Nacht über das Land Einzug gehalten hatte, wohl aufgerissen sein musste, durch seinen Kopf, ehe sie wieder verloren ging und von anderen, besorgniserregenderen und wichtigeren Gedanken abgelöst wurde.

„Nein…" Auch beim zweiten Anlauf klang der Nahu so beunruhigt und beängstigt wie zuvor und versuchte dabei verzweifelt die nächsten Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen, die irgendwo auf ihren Weg nach draußen stecken geblieben sein mussten. Er wird ihn umbringen… Kami, er wird es tun… wenn Armath raus findet, dass er hier ist… bei mir, in unserem Ehebett… Kami… Vegeta schluckte schwer, wobei ihm plötzlich das schmerzliche Gefühl wieder bewusst, das wie von brennendes Pulsieren von seinem Nacken ausging und jedes Mal, wenn er auf dieser Stelle sein Gewicht ein wenig zu viel verlagerte, Funken zu sprühen schien: Warum tut das nur so weh? Etwas weiteres gesellte sich nun zu den Dingen, die man mit einem Mal wahrnahm, auch wenn sie schon die ganze Zeit über präsent waren, und zwar das angenehme und in diesem Moment zugleich beklemmende Gefühl, das von Son-Gokus Finger ausging, die zärtlich und liebkosend durch seine Haare streiften.

Es verstrichen einige weitere Augenblicke, ehe er schließlich seine Stimme wieder fand und soweit an Klarheit in seinem Kopf zurück gewann, dass er endlich das sagen konnte, was er schon die ganze Zeit in Gedanken den anderen direkt entgegen schrie, wobei ihm das einlullende und leicht ermüdende Gefühl der Zärtlichkeiten des anderen nicht gerade dabei half:„ Geh… Kakarott, du musst gehen bevor Armath wiederkommt, er darf dich hier nicht sehen, er würde… er könnte es falsch deuten, er will nicht, dass du… bitte, ich will nicht, dass du verletzt wirst oder mich... wieder verlassen musst… bitte…" Tränen schimmerten nun wie in der vergangenen Nacht in den nachtschwarzen Augen, die aus seinem blassen Gesicht in diesem Moment geradezu hervorstachen, und er keuchte scharf auf, als er das selbst bemerkte, wobei man die Wut aber auch die Resignation über diese, für ihn wohl unvermeidbare Schwäche genau raushören konnte.

Die Finger in seinem schwarzen, nun für Sayajin so untypisch nachgiebig und weichen Haar verschwand nicht und Vegeta hätte den anderen am liebsten frustriert und aufgebracht angeschrieen, denn er meinte es ernst und er verstand nicht, warum dieser immer noch so seelenruhig neben ihm liegen blieb. „Kakarott, du musst…" Die warme und immer noch unverändert ruhige Stimme seines Kois unterbrach ihn, wobei dieser jetzt tröstlich und einfühlsam klang, so als wolle er es irgendwie schaffen in diesen aufgebrachten Wirrwarr aus Sorgen und Ängste, die nun seinen Kopf erfüllten, etwas Ordnung und Rast zu bringen:„ Vegeta, es ist in Ordnung, dass ich hier bin, Armath hat mich selbst hergebracht… er wollte, dass ich bei dir bin."

Son-Goku konnte direkt beobachten, wie nun Verständnislosigkeit die Sorge in Vegetas schwarzen Opalen ablöste und für einen kurzen Augenblick schien dieser angestrengt darüber nachzudenken, ob er sich nicht doch eben verhört hatte. Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass dieses Monster mich zu dir lässt… aber er wollte dich anscheinend wirklich trösten und selbst hatte er das nicht gekonnt… nicht nach dem, was er dir gestern Nacht angetan hat… Der größere Mann wusste immer noch nicht genau, was in der vergangenen Nacht zwischen seinem Freund und dem König vorgefallen war, allerdings hatte er einen leisen Verdacht, der die Antipathie, die er für den weißen Dämonen empfand, nur noch verstärkte.

„Aber…" Vegeta klang nun leicht heiser, wobei er einen hilflosen Eindruck machte und sich wieder verwirrt zum anderen wandte:„ Armath würde das doch nicht so einfach zulassen, er will nicht, dass…" Seine Stimme brach mit einem Mal ab und der Blick des Nahu begann sich zu verlieren, wobei die trüb werdenden Augen durch den anderen Sayajin hindurch schauten, zu irgendeinem Punkt, den man nur sehen konnte, wenn man etwas sehr Schlimmes und Schmerzendes mit einem Schlag realisieren musste. Son-Goku konnte das genau beobachten und er wusste im selben Moment, was im anderen vorging, denn auch wenn dieser ihn nun nicht mal mehr wahrzunehmen schien, konnte er dessen Verzweiflung und schmerzliche Einsicht doch direkt fühlen, wenn auch nur wie ein Echo von dem eigentlichen Schmerz.

„Vegeta?" Nun hatte die Ruhe der Besorgnis und leisen Zorn Platz gemacht, wobei er die zweite Emotion aber so gut es ging zu verhüllen versuchte, und Son-Goku hatte erneut den sehnlichen Wunsch Armath die Tracht Prügel seines Lebens zu erteilen. Die dunklen Augen des älteren Sayajins blickten für eine weitere Sekunde einfach durch den Kämpfer hindurch, ehe Vegeta schließlich blinzelte und ihn daraufhin fixierte, wobei er den Eindruck erweckte, als wäre er soeben aus einem Traum erwacht. In eine düstere, schmerzende Realität… Der größere Mann vertrieb den unangenehmen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich lieber auch Vegeta, welcher ihn mit denselben schwarzen Opalen wie noch vor einer Minute ansah, die nun allerdings um einiges müder und älter wirkten, noch mehr als in der vergangenen Nacht.

„Er hat mich…" Ein Ausdruck, der beinahe Fassungslosigkeit nahe kam, legte sich über Vegetas Gesicht, jedoch war das auch das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass er sich an die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht erinnerte. Die Müdigkeit in den dunklen Augen wuchs an und ebenso der Schmerz, welcher jedoch zunächst bei dieser stillen Art der Äußerung belassen wurde, denn hingegen Son-Gokus eigentlicher Befürchtung brach der andere Sayajin nun nicht in Tränen aus, sondern wirkte einen weiteren Moment völlig apathisch und drehte sich dann von ihm weg, so dass er mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag.

Über dieses Verhalten war der Kämpfer nun doch ein wenig verwirrt und teilweise auch verletzt, trotz besseren Wissens, dass sein Freund nun ein Recht drauf hatte so zu reagieren: Er ist gestern von dieser widerlichen Kreatur fast vergewaltigt worden (dem war er sich nun fast völlig sicher) und ich Egoist fühl mich gekränkt, weil er nun abweisend ist… Kami, denk nach bevor du deiner Eifersüchtelei nachgibst… besonders jetzt, wo er es spüren könnte. Son-Goku biss seine Zähne so fest zusammen, dass sich ein dumpfes Ziehen in den Muskeln seines Kiefers hochzog, und versuchte das unangenehme und aufwiegelnde Gefühl aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, was sich jedoch als keineswegs einfach rausstellte, da dieses ganz und gar nicht von der Idee nun einfach wieder zu verschwinden begeistert zu sein schien.

Vegeta zog plötzlich die Decke enger um sich und rollte sich wieder zu einem Ball zusammen, wobei sich der größere Sayajin ziemlich sicher war, dass er dies viel weniger wegen der doch relativ frischen Temperaturen tat, die in diesem riesigen Raum herrschten, als viel mehr wegen der Verbindung, die diesen die Emotionen übermittelte, die Son-Goku nun empfand. Er spürt, dass ich… wütend bin… Das war nicht mal so das wirklich Schlimme, denn auf Armath wütend zu sein, war sein gutes Recht und er war sicher, sein Koi hätte dies auch verstanden, aber aus irgendeinen Grund wusste er, dass der Nahu nun nicht dachte, dass er auf den weißen Dämonen wütend war, sondern auf ihn. Und bin ich das denn nun nicht auch… Für diesen dummen Gedanken hätte er sich gerne selbst geohrfeigt, da er wusste, dass diese Frage nicht nur gehässig und beunruhigend war, sie hatte ebensoviel Wahres in sich.

Warum… warum ist er wütend auf mich? Ich wollte ihn nicht zurückweisen… ich bin nur durcheinander… Armath hat mir wehgetan… er hat mir wirklich wehgetan, das hat er noch nie gemacht und… ich hab Angst… Kami, ich hab Angst… Vegeta vergrub sein Gesicht im weichen Polster und schluckte schwer, seine Augen waren fest geschlossen und mit der dadurch entstandenen Dunkelheit, wurde er plötzlich auf den pulsierenden Schmerz aufmerksam, der nun wieder hinter seiner Stirn, knapp oberhalb seines Nasenbeins, und hinter seinen Schläfen anzuwachsen begonnen hatte. Als würde mir jemand den Schädel von innen aus eindrücken wollen… Ein widerwilliges, gepresstes Keuchen glitt über seine Lippen, auch wenn es völlig sinnlos und dumm war, er wollte vor dem anderen Mann nicht wie ein Weichling dastehen, dieser sollte ihn nicht für schwach halten.

Son-Goku berührte Vegeta nochmals behutsam an der Schulter, dieses Mal war er jedoch darauf gefasst, falls dieser ihn nun wieder abweisen sollte, was allerdings nicht geschah, sodass er näher zu diesen rutschte und sich an ihn schmiegte. „'Geta, ich bin nicht sauer auf dich… ich weiß, dass du das glaubst, da diese Verbindung zwischen un…" Er stockte kurz, ein seltsam intensives Gefühl, das er zunächst nicht zuordnen konnte, dann jedoch als Scham identifizierte, strich plötzlich über seinen Geist hinweg und er benötigte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Du schämst dich deswegen… Unbehagen stieg nun auch in dem jüngeren Sayajin auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass für seinen Koi, diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen anscheinend einen peinlichen Beigeschmack hatte: Wahrscheinlich, weil du diesen Link zwischen uns beiden ohne mein Wissen erstellt hast… und ich daran ablesen kann, was du für mich empfindest, selbst wenn du es mir noch nicht gestanden hättest. 

„Ich liebe dich." Ein vertrauter Schauder zog sich durch den Mann in seinen Armen und Son-Goku musste ungewollt lächeln, da er immer noch leicht davon fasziniert war, was für eine ungewöhnliche Wirkung seine, sehr wohl ernst gemeinten, Gefühle auf seine ehemaligen Kampfkameraden hatten. Seine Arme waren immer noch um Vegeta geschlungen und hielten diesen in einer behutsamen aber festen Umarmung, wofür dieser sehr dankbar war, das wusste der jüngere Sayajin auch ohne Worte. „Ich bin dir nicht böse, 'Geta, ich… es ist ein wenig ungewohnt aber ich bin für diese Form deiner Zuneigung dankbar." Er küsste die weiche Haut von der Schulter seines Kois und bemerkte wieder erfreut, wie dieser durch jede Berührung von einem kleinen Schauer heimgesucht wurde. Ich bin froh über diese Bindung, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst… und ich weiß selbst nicht wirklich warum… komisch, aber irgendwie ist es geradezu so, als hättest du mir damit ein Geschenk gemacht… Seine Lippen fuhren weiter zu Vegetas Nacken und Hals, wobei nun ein leises Keuchen von diesem zu vernehmen war, was in der Stille des Morgens für die Dauer einer Sekunde in der Luft des ruhigen Raumes zu schweben schien.

Warum sagt er das… es… es ist peinlich und dumm, dass ich ohne sein Zutun oder seine Zustimmung so ein intensives Band zwischen uns geschaffen habe… und ich fühl mich schlecht dadurch… was, wenn er wieder gehen muss und nicht dazu kommt an dieses Band anzuknüpfen und ich dann für immer diese fehlende Leere in mir tragen muss… und was, wenn er gar nicht darauf eingehen möchte… Die tiefen, schwarzen Opale, die einen Moment unter den herrlichen und anregenden Berührungen des anderen Sayajins von einen Schleier bedeckt worden waren, klärten plötzlich auf und so, als hätte er durch diesen beängstigenden Gedanken einen Schlag bekommen, löste er sich augenblicklich von der Umarmung und rutschte von Son-Goku weg, was dieser ohne irgendeine Gegenwehr zuließ, allein die nachtschwarzen Augen des Kämpfers blickten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und der Frage an, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte, nun den Kontakt zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen.

Vegeta konnte die Kühle des weichen Stoffes unter seiner Haut spüren, der noch von keinem Körper mit Wärme durchtränkt worden war, und war für diese sanfte Kälte, die seinen Geist allmählich weckte und ihn von den letzten Nachwirkungen des Schlafs befreite, sehr dankbar, denn er wollte nicht mit trüben Geist dem anderen gegenüber stehen: Ich will wach sein, wenn ich… mein Verhalten und alles andere erklären muss. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Son-Goku nun eine solche Erklärung von ihn verlangen würde, dass er vielleicht sogar wissen wollte, was die letzten Jahrzehnte alles mit ihm passiert war und ihm wurde bei der Vorstellung daran, wie er diesem schließlich alles erzählen würde, speiübel. Aber es ist ja sowieso unausweichlich… ich weiß nicht, wie viel er schon weiß… aber je früher ich es ihm erzähle, umso früher erfahre ich, ob ich mir wirklich Hoffnungen machen kann… Bei dem Gedanken, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass der größere Sayajin ihn noch weiterhin als Partner haben wollte, wenn dieser erst einmal wusste, was alles mit ihm gemacht worden war, was für Dinge er machen musste, stellte er fest, dass er selbst nicht daran glauben konnte, dass Son-Goku wirklich auf diese Bindung eingehen würde wollen.

Die ernüchternde, wenn auch etwas widerstrebende Einsicht, die sich nun über das blasse Gesicht des Nahu legte, machte den jüngeren Mann Sorgen, denn er glaubte zu wissen, was in Vegeta vorging und diesen sich nun so elend fühlen ließ. Du zweifelt daran, dass ich bei dir bleibe… Dummkopf, ich liebe dich, aber doch nicht weil du vor langer Zeit mal fast unbesiegbar warst, sondern weil du es bist, der mein Denken seit deinem Verschwinden beinahe unablässig nahezu vollständig ausfüllt… Kami, Vegeta, du warst doch der Grund, warum ich soweit gekommen bin… weshalb wir sie besiegen konnten… Er wusste, dass er Vegeta das eigentlich sagen und es nicht nur in seinem Kopf behalten sollte, doch er konnte nicht, irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück, eine Intuition, die ihm sagte, dass er jetzt am besten gar nichts derartiges sagen sollte, sondern…

„Willst du mir erzählen was hier mit dir… gemacht wurde?" Son-Goku stellte überrascht fest, dass seine Stimme viel ruhiger klang, als er sich in Wirklichkeit fühlte, und er war froh darüber, denn er hatte die leise Ahnung, dass dies auch den anderen Sayajin half etwas besser mit dem Ganzen fertig zu werden. Es verstrichen aber beinahe drei Minuten, in denen Vegeta sich zuerst mühsam aufsetzte und dann den Blicken seines Kois auswich, so dass er statt ihn die weiße Bettdecke, mit anscheinend frisch erwachter Interesse, anstarrte. Der Kämpfer ließ ihn und drängte nicht weiter nach einer Antwort, da er wusste, dass es nun alleine an seinem Partner lag ob er nun darüber sprechen wollte oder nicht und er würde jeder Entscheidung von diesem akzeptieren: Wenn ich ihn dazu zwinge mir zu erzählen, was in all den Jahren passiert ist, würde ich damit weder ihm noch mir einen Gefallen tun und… ich möchte ihn nicht wehtun. 

Ein düsterer Schatten fiel über die beiden Männer und auch über das restliche Zimmer, als sich ein Wolkenfetzen vor die weiche Herbstmorgensonne schob und die ganze östliche Seite des gigantischen Schlosses in ein Dunkel tauchte, das nur ein leichter Vorgeschmack von der herannahenden Gewitterfront war. Son-Goku ließ seinen Blick kurz zum Himmel schweifen, wobei er sein Stirn in Falten legte und überrascht feststellte, dass es schon wieder kälter geworden war. Seit vor drei Tagen ist die Temperatur wohl um die 15 Grand gefallen und es richt nach Regen… und ganz leicht nach Schnee. Er spürte ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Brust erwachen, das sich jedoch von dem anderen schlechten und besorgniserregenden Mahnungen seines Geistes abhob: Es ist geradezu so, als würde uns das Wetter dadurch signalisieren wollen, dass etwas Schlimmes bevorsteht… Das war ein seltsamer, teilweise sogar unheimlicher Gedanke, doch es stand für ihn selbst außer Frage, dass ein noch unbekanntes Unheil vor ihnen lag, das schon bald über sie alle hereinbrechen würde, mit einer zerschmetternden Macht, die den Boden unter ihnen erbeben lassen sollte…

„Ich…" Son-Goku wandte sich überrascht zu Vegeta und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit, die vorübergehend abgeschweift war, wieder auf diesen. Der Nahu wirkte in dem düsteren Licht noch blasser und er hatte seinen Blick weiterhin auf die zerwühlte Decke vor sich gerichtet, allerdings konnte man erkennen, – woran genau konnte der jüngere Sayajin jedoch nicht genau sagen – dass er sich nun schlussendlich doch dazu durchgerungen hatte auf die Frage zu antworten. Vegeta leckte sich über seine Lippen, die plötzlich furchtbar trocken waren, genauso wie sein Kehle auf einmal eine einzige Wüstenlandschaft zu sein schien, und räusperte sich bevor er erneut ansetzte, da er den belegten, rauen Ton aus seiner Stimme vertreiben wollte, was ihn jedoch nicht gelang, wie er leidlich feststellen musste, als er wieder das Wort an sich nahm.

„Ich bin damals nicht direkt hierher gekommen…" Wieder folgte ein Schweigen, in dem Son-Goku dem anderen ansah, dass es ihm alle Kraft kostete, die er noch besaß um fort zu fahren, was dieser dann auch tat, allerdings nur widerwillig:„ Zuerst kam ich zu… Molloc…" Das Gesicht des Nahu verzerrte sich kurz zu einer Grimasse aus Schmerz und Angst und der jüngere Sayajin merkte, dass sich dieser direkt dazu überwinden musste den Namen auszusprechen. Tima hat mir von diesem Molloc erzählt… du scheinst bei dieser Kreatur wirklich sehr viel durchgemacht zu haben… Son-Gokus schwarze Opale gewannen plötzlich an Härte und obwohl er weiterhin seinen Freund ruhig und aufmerksam zuhörte, spürte er Zorn und Wut in sich aufwallen, gegen die er einfach nichts machen konnte, denn auch wenn er sich bis jetzt mit so etwas noch nicht wirklich viel auseinandergesetzt hatte, wusste er doch wie grausam es bei Vergewaltigungen und derartigen Misshandlungen zugehen konnte und der verängstigte Blick des anderen Mannes, in dem soviel hilfloser Hass lag, ließ ihn nicht daran zweifeln, dass man ihm Grässliches angetan haben musste.

Schließlich, nachdem Vegeta einen Moment, mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen und in die Decke gekrallten Fingern, geschwiegen hatte, wobei man ihm ansehen konnte, dass ihm selbst die Erinnerungen an die Zeit, die er bei diesem Wesen verbringen hatte müssen, Schmerzen zufügte, fuhr er langsam fort:„ Molloc ist ein Dämonenfürst… ich wurde in seinem „Haus" untergebracht, ein riesiger Komplex, in dem mehr als eintausend Sklaven ihr Dasein fristen müssen… dort wurde ich einer Arbeit zugeteilt, so wie alle Sklaven und bekam eine Nummer, die den Herrn… den Dämonen half zu erkennen ob… ob sie mich…" Ein scharfes Keuchen glitt über die Lippen des kleineren Sayajins und er benötigte einen Augenblick um das ihn beinahe überwältigende Gefühl von Scham und Wut wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dabei saß Son-Goku schweigend vor ihm und wünschte sich in dem Moment nichts sehnlicher als diesen in seine Arme zu nehmen. Wenn ich das tue, wird er nicht mehr weitererzählen… ich würde ihm die Kraft dazu nehmen… Der Kämpfer seufzte lautlos und beobachtete den verzweifelten und leidenden Mann vor sich mit wachsenden Hass gegen diese Wesen, die ihm das alles angetan hatten.

Vegeta fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare, die einen starken Kontrast zu seinen sonst nun direkt bleichen Gesicht darstellte, und blickte kurz unsicher auf, so dass sich ihre Blicke für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen, dann sah er wieder mit schimmernden Augen vor sich auf den weißen Stoff. Er fuhr schließlich fort, wobei er mehrmals schlucken musste um den schmerzlichen Kloß in seinem Hals etwas erträglicher zu machen:„ Ich war dann sieben Jahre dort und… es war wirklich die schrecklichste Zeit auf diesem Planeten…" Son-Goku bemerkte, wie sich plötzlich ein schmerzliches Lächeln über die Lippen des anderen zog, wobei dieser wieder ganz kurz aufschaute, aber wieder nicht länger als vielleicht eine Sekunde:„ Du kennst mich… ich hab ein Händchen dazu mich bei Leuten unbeliebt zu machen… Kami, ich Trottel war wirklich so dämlich, dass ich… ihn geschlagen habe… und damit hab ich seine Aufmerksamkeit und seinen abscheulichen Zorn auf mich gezogen…" Der Sayajin schluckte erneut und räusperte sich, bevor er etwas leiser fortfuhr:„ Die folgenden Jahre war ich beinahe jede Nach bei ihm… oder einen seiner „Freunde"… es war schrecklich, ich… ich wäre damals fast wahnsinnig geworden… ich konnte mich nicht wehren, gegen keines dieser grausamen Spielchen, die er mit mir trieb… ich konnte nichts machen…"

Es schien Son-Goku so, als würde es in diesen Minuten, in denen er den anderen reden hörte und von dessen Leidensweg hier erfuhr, noch um einiges dunkler um sie herum werden, wobei er allerdings nicht wusste, ob dies nur Einbildung war oder ob die Wolken draußen wirklich zunahmen. Das einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment wirklich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit abverlangte war Vegeta, der nun mit hängenden Schultern und gesenkten Kopf vor ihm saß und erbittert gegen die Tränen kämpfte, die mit den Erinnerungen und dem damit verbundenen Scham und Schmerz in diesem stetig anwuchsen. Vegeta… Der jüngere Sayajin konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen, sein gesamtes Bewusstsein war von dem erfüllt, was ihm sein Freund und Partner soeben anvertraut hatte und mit jedem Wort legte sich mehr und mehr ein betäubender Schmerz über seinen Geist, der ihn, wie er später erkennen würde, davor bewahrte nun irgendetwas Unüberlegtes zu tun und sich und seinen Freunden dadurch das Genick zu brechen.

„Ich hab so vieles getan… so vieles widerlich Dreckiges für das ich mich jetzt so unglaublich schäme… ich war nicht mehr als ihr Spielzeug und… du musst dir vorstellen, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man von einem Tag auf den anderen plötzlich komplett hilflos ist und… mit einem Sachen gemacht werden, die… die niemand verdient hat… Kami, sie haben mich so oft missbraucht und gedemütigt… beinahe jede Nacht… es hat so wehgetan, jede Berührung, jede verdammte Berührung von diesen grässlichen Monstern!" Vegeta keuchte erneut scharf auf und schloss seine Augen, er fuhr sich über sein Gesicht und schüttelte schließlich seinen Kopf, wobei er mit leiser, belegter Stimme weiter erzählte:„ Ich war sieben Jahre dort… sieben Jahren… ich bin so dreckig… ich kann immer noch jede einzelne ihrer widerwärtigen Berührungen fühlen… überall an meinem Körper… und dann kam auf einmal Armath und…" Wieder glitt ein scharfes, teils frustriertes Keuchen über die zitternden Lippen des Nahus, welcher unbewusst damit begonnen hatte seine Arme mit seinen Händen abzureiben, direkt so, als würde er versuchen diesen Schmutz, der sich vor langer Zeit so tief in seine Seele eingebrannt hatte, abzubekommen.

„Es war damals eine Brautschau… der jüngste Prinz sollte sich eine Gefährtin oder einen Gefährten aussuchen um danach König zu werden und… wie es das Schicksal so wollte, fand in Mollocs Haus diese Schau statt… es war gleich am ersten Tag, als Armath sein Interesse für mich entdeckte und obwohl ich einen ziemlich unliebsamen Zusammenstoß mit seinem Bruder hatte, hat er mich am nächsten Tag zum Essen eingeladen…" Über Vegetas Wangen legte sich plötzlich ein leichter Rotschimmer und der Sayajin senkte seinen Kopf noch mehr, denn ihm war klar, wie lächerlich und beschämend sich das Ganze doch anhören musste, das bemerkte auch Son-Goku, welcher jedoch nichts dazu sagte, da er sehen konnte, wie viel Mühe es seinen Koi kostete darüber zu reden und er ihn deswegen nicht unterbrechen wollte.

„Armath war damals der erste Dämon, der mir nicht sofort wehgetan hatte… er war so anders als die anderen und er… er hat mich… ich weiß nicht, seine Art hat mich berührt, sie hat mir etwas gegeben, das ich so dringend gebraucht habe… es stand eigentlich vom Anfang an fest, dass ich seine Wahl war und trotz den Bedenken der anderen Dämonen hat er nichts daran geändert… und schließlich machte er mir… mir den Antrag…" Vegeta atmete schnell und flach, er hatte sich inzwischen so klein wie möglich gemacht und man konnte ihm seine Nervosität und Furcht direkt ansehen, sodass Son-Goku sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer tat nicht nach diesem zu greifen und ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen, doch bevor er wirklich diesem Drang erliegen hätte können, erzählte der ältere Sayajin weiter:„ Ich akzeptiere und damit waren meine Tage bei Molloc gezählt… ich kam nach Arcaver und… wurde Nahu, der die Aufgabe hat dem König sieben Söhne mit Hilfe von Magie zu gebären, ehe mir dann das Geschenk zu sterben gemacht werden wird… und hier bin ich…"

Es legte sich erneut ein Schweigen über beide, welches dieses Mal jedoch um einiges bedrückender wirkte als die vorigen und Vegeta schien mit jeder Sekunde etwas mehr in sich zusammenzusinken. Er wird jetzt von hier weg „wollen"… Der ältere Sayajin hatte seine Zähne fest aufeinander gebissen und spürte, wie sich das pochende Ziehen allmählich seinen Kiefer hochzog und dann schließlich in den scharfen Schmerz überging, der hinter seinen Schläfen tobte. Kami, ich werde sterben, wenn er mich jetzt verlässt… Er hatte seine Arme unbewusst um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und versuchte sich so ein wenig Halt in dieser offensichtlich doch so aussichtslosen Situation zu geben, denn ihm war klar, dass Son-Goku, jetzt wo er ihm alles erzählt hatte, vielleicht weggehen würde, denn er war nun nicht mehr der Sayajin den dieser mal gekannt hatte und es bestand sehr wohl auch die Möglichkeit, dass dieser das nun erkennen und ihm den Rücken zukehren würde, wie sehr ihm diese Einsicht auch schmerzte: Kakarott… 

Zwei starke Arme legten sich plötzlich um Vegetas zitternden Schultern und bevor er noch richtig begreifen konnte, was das bedeutete, fand er sich in der festen, zugleich aber auch behutsamen Umarmung des anderen Sayajins wieder. Was… Verwirrt hob er den Kopf und blickte hoch, direkt in das ernste aber doch freundliche Gesicht seines Freundes, der ihn nun ein zärtliches Lächeln schenkte und nach einem Augenblick, in dem sie sich beide einfach nur stumm, zum einen ein wenig ängstlich und noch unsicher, zum anderen besorgt und entschlossen, in diese dunklen, tiefen Opale des jeweils anderen blickten, senkte Son-Goku seinen Kopf und Vegeta wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, als er begriff was das bedeutete.

Ein warmes, kribbelndes Gefühl durchzog beide wie ein warmer Nieselregen und obwohl sich eine verschleiernde, geradezu bedrückende Dunkelheit über das Land gelegt hatte, schien für sie in diesem Moment alles ein wenig aufzuhellen. Son-Goku hatte eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf seines Kois gelegt und nachdem sie einige Sekunden einfach nur stumm die warmen, weichen Lippen des jeweils anderen ausgekostet hatten, begann er sanft mit seiner Zunge um Einlass zu erbitten, was erneut ein Schaudern durch den kleineren Sayajin jagte.

Vegeta zögerte dieses Mal nicht, er öffnete willig seinen Mund und beobachtete mit halb geschlossenen Augen seinen Partner, welcher ihm mit einem freundlichen, liebenden Blick begegnete und ein warmes Gefühl begann sich in der Brust des Nahus auszubreiten, das ihn von innen nach außen zu durchdringen schien. Er bleibt… er bleibt obwohl ich ihm alles erzählt habe… er will mich trotzdem… Der ältere Sayajin spürte, dass der andere ihn einem Arm um seinen Rücken gelegt hatte und mit der Hand des anderen ihn sanft am Hinterkopf hielt, es war ein herrliches Gefühl, auch wenn er wusste, dass der größere Sayajin nun mit Bestimmtheit der Überlegende in ihrer Bindung war. Das ist egal… es ist egal… er bleibt bei mir… Kami, er will wirklich bleiben… Die Freude und irrsinnige Erleichterung über Son-Gokus Entscheidung ließ das Kratzen und Brennen hinter seinen Lidern wieder anwachsen, jedoch kämpfte er immer noch erbittert dagegen an, denn auch wenn es nur Freudentränen waren, so wollte er dem anderen doch keinen unnötigen Grund liefern sich seinen Entschluss vielleicht doch noch mal zu überdenken.

Mit einer sanften Behutsamkeit, ließ der jüngere Mann seine Zunge durch die feuchte, warme Höhle des anderen Sayajins wandern und versuchte keine Stelle von diesem auszulassen, denn Vegeta schmeckte wunderbar, einfach herrlich und es war ein berauschendes Gefühl ihm dabei in diese wunderschönen, tiefschwarzen Opale zu blicken, die ihm so viel Liebe entgegenbrachten, Liebe, die er vor einer Woche noch für unmöglich gehalten hätte. Aber es ist so, er liebt mich wirklich… Ein Lächeln stahl sich bei dem Gedanken auf seine Lippen und er fühlte sich in diesem Moment so gut wie wohl noch nie in seinem Leben, denn es war gerade zu so, als hätte er etwas gefunden, einen Teil in sich, der noch nie komplett gewesen war und zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich wirklich als Ganzes. Seltsam, ich war mir früher nicht mal wirklich darüber bewusst, dass mir etwas fehlte und dann, als ich es endlich erkannte, warst du verschwunden… Seine Finger waren in das weiche, dunkle Haar des kleineren Sayajin vergraben und er wurde plötzlich wieder darauf aufmerksam, dass es so viel weicher und nachgiebiger war, als früher, als sein eigenes, und diese zufällige Erkenntnis ließ das Bedürfnis den anderen zu beschützen in ihm geradezu explodieren.

Dieser anwachsende Drang in Son-Goku blieb Vegeta nicht verborgen, denn er konnte es ihm in dessen Augen ablesen und spürte erneut, einen leichten, berauschenden Schwinden in sich aufsteigen, da er begriff, dass ihn sein Koi nicht wieder verlassen würde, zumindest nicht freiwillig: Er hat sich für mich entschieden… Der Nahu schloss seine Augen und nahm mit einer wachsenden Anregung war, wie sein Partner ihn in einem Zungenkampf verwickelte, bei den er nur zu bereit war ihn auszutragen. Es war ein ungemein beruhigendes Gefühl für ihn endlich zu wissen, dass der andere ihn wirklich liebte, nach allem was ihm widerfahren war und was er hatte tun müssen.

Schließlich, als ihre Lungen die ersten schmerzlichen Schreie von sich gaben, lösten sie, wenn auch nur widerwillig, den Kuss und rangen nach Atem, wobei es sich Son-Goku aber nicht nehmen lassen konnte nochmals an Vegetas Unterlippe zu nippen, was diesem ein Lächeln abrang. Der größere Mann strich ihn zärtlich über die Wange und konnte ebenfalls nicht anders als sich einem zufriedenen Lächeln hingeben, das ihn durch und durch erfüllte: Es ist geradezu so, als wäre in mir drin die Sonne aufgegangen… Einen weiteren Augenblick sah jeder von ihnen noch in diese klaren Fenster, die einem einen Einblick in die Seele des anderen gewähren konnten, ehe Vegeta schließlich leise seufzte und seine Augen müde schloss. Der Kämpfer verstand und zog den anderen Sayajin näher zu sich, so dass dessen Kopf wieder auf seiner Brust ruhte.

„Hab ich dich so erschöpft?" Son-Goku strich Vegeta lächelnd durch die in dem dumpfen Morgenlicht leicht schimmernden Haare und atmete den angenehmen, aromatischen Geruch ein, den dieser nun ausströmte, wobei er genau wusste, dass sein Koi das nicht beabsichtigte und es wohl auch noch nicht bemerkt hatte. „Hm…" War die einzige Antwort die er darauf bekam aber sie genügte ihn, denn er spürte, dass sich der andere Sayajin im Moment wohl und entspannt fühlte und das war die Hauptsache. Du hast in den letzten Jahren wahrscheinlich nur wenige Augenblicke gehabt, in denen du dich wirklich gut gefühlt hast, 'Geta, also beanspruche meine Umarmung so lange du möchtest. 

Auch wenn er die Worte nicht ausgesprochen hatte, so schien Vegeta sie trotzdem irgendwie zu fühlen, denn er schmiegte sich augenblicklich etwas enger an ihn und gab erneut ein leises, zufriedenen Seufzen von sich, was dem größeren Mann ein Grinsen abverlangte, da er nicht anders konnte, als dieses Verhalten einfach unglaublich anziehend und niedlich zu finden: Ich möchte dich glücklich machen, Vegeta… wirklich glücklich, an meiner Seite. Er küsste auf den Kopf und so blieben sie beide erneut, in trauter Zweisamkeit, für die folgenden Minuten, die ihnen im Nachhinein viel zu rasch vergangen waren, so sitzen und lauschten einfach in die Ruhe dieser frühen Stunden, dem gleichmäßigen und beruhigenden Atem ihres Partners.

„Es war vorhin eine Frau hier, Tima, sie hat dir was zu Essen gebracht." Vegetas abdriftender Geist wurde durch diese Worte mit einem Mal wieder hell wach, jedoch benötigte der Sayajin einen Moment um zu begreifen was sein Freund da gerade gesagt hatte. Dann, als er verstand, stieg auch schon aufs Neue dieser herrlich süße, aromatische Duft von Honig und Gebäck in die Nase, das sein Bewusstsein kurz sogar benebelte. Tima war also hier… Es war ein tröstlicher Gedanke, dass die Sklavin ihnen ein Frühstück vorbei gebracht hatte, denn er bezweifelte nicht, dass sie ihn mit größter Sorge gemustert und Son-Goku immer wieder eingetrichtert hatte, er solle ja vorsichtig und rücksichtsvoll mit ihm umgehen, wenn er aufwachte. Ich kann ihr strenges Gesicht direkt sehen… ich hoffe sie hat dir keinen Schrecken eingejagt, Kakarott. Er lächelte wieder, wurde aber in der nächsten Sekunde auf das leere Gefühl in seinem Magen gelenkt, dass aus 36 Stunde mit fast keiner Nahrung resultierte und im darauf folgenden Moment schien sich ein düsterer Schleier über sein Gesicht zu legen, da in ihm die Erinnerung an das vergangene Abendessen hoch kam: Armath war so wütend… und jeder hat das gefühlt, auch die Dämonen, die nicht an unserem Tisch gesessen sind… es war ein grässlicher Abend… 

„Möchtest du vielleicht etwas essen?" Die Sorgen lichteten sich in Vegetas Geist, als er den anderen Sayajin hörte, der mit dieser Frage ganz offensichtlich sagen wollte, dass er nun gerne etwas von dem, was Tima vorhin vorbeigebracht hatte, probieren würde: Du bist immer noch leicht durchschaubar, was deinen Appetit angeht, Baka… Der Nahu nickte, kuschelte sich aber gleichzeitig etwas enger an seinen Koi, was dieser mit einem stillen Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm und ihn nicht weiter drängte, auch wenn in ihm die Befürchtung, dass sein Magen lautstark nach Essen zu fordern beginnen könnte, allmählich immer größer wurde. Zum Glück des Kämpfers löste sich der kleinere Sayajin aber schon nach kurzer Zeit von ihm und setzte sich zurück, wobei ihm immer noch anzusehen war, dass er die letzten Berührungen des Schlafs noch nicht abgeschüttelt hatte.

Son-Goku schenkte seinen Gefährten noch ein freundliches, zufriedene Lächeln und stand dann auf, um das Tablett zu holen, dass dies Sklavin auf dem Schreibtisch, knapp neben dem Eingang stehen hatte lassen. Es ist schon bemerkenswert, wie schnell sich der angenehme Duft in diesem riesigen Zimmer verbreitet hat. Man müsste jetzt nicht mal ein Sayajin sein um am anderen Ende des Raums ebenfalls einen knurrenden Magen zu bekommen." Über diese Erkenntnis war er amüsiert, gleichzeitig wurde ihm aber wieder bewusst, wie groß dieses Gemach eigentlich wirklich war: Es ist weniger ein einfaches Zimmer als viel eher ein Saal… Und auch wenn er es nur sehr ungern zugab, es war ein sehr schöner, eleganter und geschmackvoll eingerichteter Saal, allerdings verdrängte er diesen Gedanken wieder, da ihm alles irgendwie falsch vorkam, das von diesem grausamen Kreaturen geschaffen war und doch eine schöpferische Eleganz ausstrahlte, denn seiner Vorstellung nach sollte hier alles grau und dunkel sein, wie kindisch das auch klang.

Das Tablett, welches er dann hochhob und mit dem er zu Vegeta zurückkehrte war aus poliertem Silber angefertigt und fühlte sich angenehm kühl unter seinen Fingern an. Feine, anmutig wirkende Verzierungen schlängelte sich über die Griffe und die Ränder des Tabletts, so wie es bei dem gesamtem übrigen Geschirr auch der Fall war, und diese rätselhaften Musterungen schienen geradezu etwas Mystisches an sich zu haben, so wie das ganze riesige Zimmer etwas Geheimnisvolles, beinahe Magisches ausstrahlte. Sie geben die Macht ihrer Erbauer und Bewohner wieder… es ist als würde in allem hier drinnen ein eigener, wacher Geist hausen… Ein weiterer, beunruhigender Gedanke, allerdings bereitete Son-Goku die Wand, die allein aus Glas zu bestehen schien, von den Stützgitter mal abgesehen, mehr Unbehagen, auch wenn er mittlerweile die Vermutung hatte, dass man nur einseitig durch sie hindurchschauen konnte und der Blick von außen für ungebetene Augenpaare versperrt blieb.

Was ihm wiederum faszinierte, war der Wasserfall, welcher seltsam natürlich wirkte, so als wäre er wirklich aus dem Gestein der Wand entspringen, und etwas angenehm Schönes an sich hatte. Er erinnerte ihn an den Wasserfall, bei welchem er und Vegeta oft zusammen trainiert hatten und der jüngere Sayajin spürte wieder dieses leise Bedauern in sich aufkommen, als er daran dachte, dass dies schon so lange her war und obwohl Vegeta all die Jahre in seinem Leben gefehlt hatte, hatte er doch weitergelebt, direkt so als wäre es nicht weiter schlimm… Der Gedanke war unangenehm und schmerzte und wurde genauso schnell, wie er in seinem Bewusstsein aufgeflackert war, auch wieder verdrängt, denn er wollte nicht an so etwas denken und erneut damit beginnen das Schicksal für diesen gemeinen Spielzug zu hassen, denn das brachte nichts.

„Du scheinst hier gute Freunde gefunden zu haben, diese Tima hat sich wirkliche Sorgen gemacht und der junge Mann, der bei ihr war, ich glaube Usok hat er geheißen, ebenso. Ich soll dich von ihnen schön grüßen lassen." Son-Goku war mit dem Tablett, auf dem ein herrliches Frühstück darauf wartete verspeist zu werden, am Bett angekommen und setzte sich wieder zu Vegeta, wobei er darauf achtete, dass das Essen unversehrt blieb und er nichts von den Säften verschüttete, die für ihn zum Teil recht gewöhnungsbedürftig wirkten, allein schon wegen dieser wirklich pikant bläulichen Farbe: Ich hoffe nur, dass das was zum Trinken ist… Vegeta, der seinen skeptischen Blick bemerkt zu haben schien, lächelte ein wenig, denn er konnte sich noch gut an seine anfängliche Skepsis erinnern, was das Essen und die Getränke auf diesen Planeten betraf.

„Du musst nicht so ein Gesicht ziehen, das blaue da ist ein Mahap, es schmeckt so ähnlich wie ein überzuckerter Ananassaft, ist aber nicht schlecht und der Rest ist genauso wenig spektakulär, stell dir einfach vor, du hättest Lebensmittelfarbe in deinen Morgensaft gemischt und wüsstest nicht mehr, was du dir da eigentlich eingeschenkt hast…" Der Nahu ließ seinen Blick noch mal prüfend über das gebrachte Frühstück gleiten und fuhr dann lächelnd fort, wobei er ein wenig nervös wirkte, was Son-Goku trotz dessen merklicher Entspannung, immer noch seltsam fremd an dem anderen Sayajin vorkam:„ Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, ist nichts dabei, vor dem du dich in Acht nehmen solltest, Tima scheint darauf Rücksicht genommen zu haben, dass du die „Spezialitäten" wohl beim ersten Mal eher schlecht vertragen würdest." Der größere Sayajin hätte jetzt eigentlich erwatet, dass Vegeta nun amüsiert grinst, aber dieser schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen und er fragte sich, was dieser unter „schlecht vertragen" wohl verstand, doch auch diese Überlegung wurde schnell aus seinem Geist verbannt, da ihm der Gedanke auf einen Planeten zu sein, auf dem ihm das hiesige Essen unter die Erde bringen könnte, nicht gerade sehr behagte.

Hm… aber das meiste kommt dem Frühstück auf der Erde doch sehr nahe… Son-Goku hob eine kleine, durchsichtige Schüssel auf, in der sich eine klare, orange Flüssigkeit befand, die, wie er schnell feststellte, so zähflüssig wie Sirup war aber einen ähnlich würzigen Geruch hatte wie etwas… Fleischiges. Er rümpfte seine Nase und stellte das kleine Gefäß doch lieber wieder zurück, denn auch wenn der andere Sayajin meinte, dass er davon nicht krank werden könnte, gut bekommen würde ihm das auf jeden Fall nicht, wie hart gesotten sein Magen auch immer sein mochte. An dem nun doch ziemlich amüsierten Blick seines Kois konnte er allerdings erkennen, dass dieser das schon erwartet hatte und bemerkte daraufhin, dass er ihm einen kleinen Teller entgegenhielt, auf dem sich etwas Sandfarbenes, Bröckeliges mit kleinen, gründen Perlen darin befand, was ihm aber wieder nicht sonderlich ansprach: Das sieht aus wie getrocknete Lehmerde in die man Glasperlen untergemischt hat… 

„Kakarott, hier sieht vielleicht manches so aus wie auf der Erde aber das meiste kann man in eine ganz andere Geschmackskategorie einteilen… es ist ein wenig verwirrend, wenn man neu ist, aber wie gesagt, Tima hat wirklich nur Sachen gebracht, die du auch ohne eine lange Angewöhnungsperiode vertragen kannst, du darfst nur nicht erwarten, dass hier alles so schmeckt wie es aussieht." Vegeta grinste, sichtlich vergnügt über Son-Gokus vorsichtige Rangehensweise, wo dieser doch einen Magen hatte, den selbst Gift nur schwer was anhaben konnte: Obwohl ich nicht meine Hand dafür ich Feuer legen möchte, dass es hier keine Spezialitäten gibt, die wirklich nur Dämonen zu sich nehmen sollten… Der Nahu machte eine auffordernde Geste mit der Hand, in der er das kleine Teller hielt, welches immer noch mit einem zweifelnden Blick gemustert wurde und konnte sich dabei ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen: Aber anscheinend muss ich mir diesbezüglich bei dir keine Sorgen machen, Kakarott. 

BÄH… Trotz seines inneren Dranges diesem komischen Ding nicht näher als unbedingt nötig zu kommen, da ihm mittlerweile ein entsetzlich intensiver Geruch nach vergorenen Früchten entgegenschlug, griff er schließlich danach und unterzog es einer weiteren, nicht weniger argwöhnischen Inspektion, wobei er feststellte, dass er nicht das geringste Bedürfnis verspürte von diesem Etwas auch nur eine Messerspitze voll zu kosten. Kami, bevor das meinen Magen erreicht hat es sich schon wieder auf den Retourweg gemacht… und wie das riecht… so als hätte man überreifes Obst zu lange in der Sonne liegen lassen… Was er aber am allermeisten abstoßend fand, waren diese kleinen giftgrünen Kugeln, die, wie er nun bei näheren Betrachten erkannte, irgendeine Flüssigkeit enthielten.

Vegeta amüsierte sich währenddessen köstlich, denn nach den giftigen und abschätzenden Blicken zu Folge, die sein Koi diesem Aufstrich entgegenschleuderte, hätte dieser schon längst zu Staub zerfallen müssen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so anspruchsvoll ist, was sein Essen angeht… sogar ich hab mich nicht so angestellt, wohl wissend, dass ich mich nicht mehr auf die Widerstandsfähigkeit meines Sayajinmagen verlassen konnte. Aber der Nahu sah auch ein, dass es damals der Hunger gewesen war, der ihn dazu getrieben hatte jede Mahlzeit, die ihnen vorgesetzt worden war, ohne großes Bedenken zu verzerren. So nahm er schließlich ein Brötchen, schnitt es auf und fischte mit dem Messer nach etwas von dem so argwöhnisch gemusterten Aufstrich in Son-Gokus Händen, was dieser nur mit besorgter Miene verfolgte, direkt so, als wollte er ihn fragen, ob er das nun wirklich essen wolle.

„Das ist ein Nokkotio, eine Art Aufstrich… oder vielleicht eher eine Marmelade, die aus Noks gemacht wird, süßlichen schmeckenden Pflanzen, die Dämonen sehr wegen ihres angenehmen und weichen Geschmacks mögen." Während der ältere Sayajin seinen Freund über diese eigentliche Spezialität der Dämonen aufklärte, hörte dieser ihn aufmerksam zu und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis für diesen dieser Planet so vertraut worden war… bis er vielleicht sogar zu seiner zweiten Heimat geworden war. Oder zu seiner eigentlichen Heimat… Son-Goku verzog unwillig sein Gesicht bei dieser Vorstellung und versuchte sie zu verscheuchen, da er später immer noch genug Zeit hatte, sich mit dieser zankenden, beunruhigenden Stimme in seinem Geist auseinanderzusetzen, die ihm immer wieder etwas zuflüsterte, das er eigentlich gar nicht hören wollte.

Vegeta schaute den anderen Sayajin einen Moment unsicher an, da er spürte, dass diesen etwas sorgte, jedoch schüttelte dieser nur lächelnd den Kopf und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen:„ Es ist nichts, 'Geta, ich hab meine Gedanken eben nur etwas zu weit abdriften lassen." In den dunklen Augen des Nahus zeichnete sich Zweifel ab, aber er beließ es bei dieser Erklärung, da er wusste, dass Son-Goku ihn nicht beunruhigen wollte und so fuhr er nach kurzen Zögern fort:„ Nun… hier, probier, es wird dir sicher schmecken, glaub mir." Er hielt seinem Gegenüber das Brötchen mit den Nokkotio hin, dem er etwas von diesem sirupartigen Etwas untergemischt hatte – was in Son-Goku den Missmut gegenüber der Idee, diese „Delikatesse" nun echt zu essen, geradezu in den Himmel schießen ließ – und lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an.

Muss das sein… So sehr Son-Gokus Widerwillen auch quengelte, er wusste, dass es unhöflich gewesen wäre abzulehnen und einfach zu behaupten, dass er nun doch keinen Hunger hatte, mal davon abgesehen, dass er Vegeta dadurch wahrscheinlich verletzt hätte, da dieser immer noch sehr unsicher ihm gegenüber zu sein schien. Deshalb tat er das Einzige, das ihm richtig erschien und willigte ein:„ Na gut…" Er nahm das Brötchen, das ihm sein Gefährte entgegenhielt und sah somit seiner kommenden Magenverstimmung ins Auge, wobei er dessen Lächeln erwiderte: Warum konnten wir nicht mit etwas weniger Ekligem anfangen… Nach weiteren fünf Sekunden, in denen er einen letzten Blick auf sein Frühstück warf, was er sofort wieder bereute, biss er hinein und stellte augenblicklich mit wachsender Verblüffung fest, dass sich tatsächlich ein angenehmer, süßlich herber Geschmack in seinem Mund ausbreitete, und sich seine Befürchtung von einer baldigen unliebsamen Bekanntschaft mit den hier vertretenen Toiletten somit in Rauch auflöste.

„Wow… das schmeckt gut…" Der größere Sayajin warf seinen Gefährten einen angenehm überraschten Blick zu, welcher dieser nur lächelnd entgegennahm und erwiderte:„ Das hab ich dir doch gesagt, oder, Baka?" Kaum hatte Vegeta das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, überlief ihm ein kalter Schauder und er bereute es sofort nicht den Mund gehalten zu haben. Das aufkommende Unwohlsein ihm war darauf zurückzuführen, dass er nicht wusste, wie Son-Goku auf diese Beschimpfung, die für ihn selbst jedoch nach all den Jahren eher eine Koseform für diesen gewesen war, auffassen würde. Da er ganz offensichtlich den unterlegenen Part in ihrer Beziehung einnahm, musste er sich auch danach richten und dazu gehörte auch, dass er seinem Gefährten mit Respekt entgegenkam und „Trottel" war wohl kaum die richtige Form diesen auszudrücken.

Ich nehme das viel zu ernst… Kakarott wird schon nicht ausrasten, nur weil ich ihn so nenne… er hat sich nie etwas daraus gemacht… aber… Es war die Unsicherheit über seine eigene Position, er hatte Angst irgendetwas falsch zu machen und den anderen Sayajin dadurch vielleicht dazu zu bringen ihn doch wieder zu verlassen, nicht durch Armaths Macht, sondern aus eigenen Willen… eine schreckliche Vorstellung.

Son-Goku hatte das Verhalten seines Kois genau beobachtet und verstand zunächst nicht, was diesen nun wieder dazu gebracht hat seinen Blick zu senken und seine Finger in die Decke, die er über seine Lenden gezogen hatte, zu vergraben: Was ist denn, Vegeta? Was hat dich jetzt wieder so verunsichert? Als er dann begriff, was der Grund für das Benehmen seines Gefährten war, spürte er erneut Besorgnis in sich aufkommen und hätte am liebsten laut aufgeseufzt, denn obwohl er wusste, dass dieser sich nun nur normal benahm, war diesen Unsicherheit, die der ihm andere Mann entgegenbrachte, doch befremdlich: Es ist gerade so, als wäre er durch die Zeit, die er hier verbringen musste, zu Glas geworden und jede Unachtsamkeit meinerseits könnte ihn zerbrechen… 

„Vegeta, nur weil wir jetzt eine Beziehung haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du dich mir jetzt unterordnen musst." Die schwarzen Opale des Kämpfers verfolgten, wie der kleinere Sayajin verwundert und ein wenig verwirrt aufblickte, und er fuhr mit einem sanften Ton fort:„ Ich weiß, dass es bei uns Sayajins normalerweise üblich ist bei einer Verbindung die Rolle des Schwächer und Stärker zu verteilen, so dass es später bei der Beziehung einfacher ist Streitigkeiten zu bereinigen oder Probleme zu lösen, allerdings denke ich, dass wir beide auch sehr gut ohne dem auskommen können, denn ich will nicht, dass du dich mir unterlegen fühlst, dazu hast du keinen Grund, 'Geta." Son-Goku beobachtete, wie Vegeta ihn einen Moment lang völlig perplex ansah, sein Gesicht dann den Ausdruck von Ungläubigkeit annahm, die dann schlussendlich einer tiefen Verbundenheit wich.

Seine Hand fasst über das Tablett und dem darauf wartenden Frühstück hinweg und er berührte zärtlich die Wange des anderen Mannes, der ihn immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Zweifel und Dank entgegenblickte, dabei fiel ihm wieder auf, wie wundersam weich sich die Haut von diesem doch anfühlte und spürte, wie plötzlich erneut das Bedürfnis in ihm erwachte, seine Finger über dessen gesamten Körper gleiten zu lassen: Reiß dich zusammen! Wenn dieser Dämon plötzlich hereinbrechen würde, während wir… so schnell könnte ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht schauen und wir wäre schon wieder dort, wo wir vor 27 Jahren begonnen haben." Dieser ernüchternde Gedanke half tatsächlich das aufwallende Kribbeln in seinen Lenden beinahe völlig verstummen zu lassen und er verfluchte ihre Lage auf ein Neues, denn es sehnte sich ihm im Moment wirklich nach nichts mehr, als den anderen Sayajin zu spüren, intensiver als es ihm jetzt möglich war.

„Würdest du nachher einen Spaziergang machen wollen… wenn Armath es erlaubt?" Vegetas Stimme klang wider belegt und auch das verräterische Schimmern war in seine dunklen Augen zurückgekehrt, doch war ihm das dieses Mal egal, Son-Goku hatte ihn durch seine Worte tief berührt und ihn Sicherheit im Hinblick auf ihrer Verbindung gegeben, was für ihn beinahe das Wichtigste war. „Es ist zwar bewölkt, aber ich denke nicht, dass es vor dem Abend richtig regnen wird… der Wald ist wirklich sehr schön." Der Nahu spürte erneut, wie sich eine leichte Röte über seine Wangen legte, denn er wusste, wie dumm das aus seinen Mund für den anderen Mann klingen müsste: Ich muss mich für ihn so völlig ungewohnt verhalten… und ich kann nichts dagegen tun… Er schloss seine schwarzen Opale und drückte sich dabei etwas gegen die warme Hand von diesem, mit welcher er immer noch seine rechte Wanger berührte.

Son-Goku wirkte kurz überrascht, lächelte dann aber und nickte:„ Natürlich, sehr gerne." Während er sprach, konnte er spüren, wie die Wärme, die den anderen durch seine Antwort zu durchströmen begann, auch auf ihn überschlug und sich von seiner Brust aus langsam durch seinen gesamten Körper zu ziehen begann. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, wenn du dich freust, Vegeta. Er strich mit seinen Daumen die weiche Haut des anderen und fügte schmunzelnd hinzu:„ Aber vorher würde ich gerne noch eines dieser Nokkidings – Brötchen haben."

Der moosige Geruch des kühlen Nieselregens, der kurz zuvor über das weite Land niedergegangen war, lag in der Luft und füllte die endlos erscheinenden Wälder, die sich wie ein grüner, brauner Teppich hunderte Kilometer weit in alle Himmelsrichtungen um das Schloss erstreckten. Der Herbst hatte seine Arbeit in dieser Region fast erledigt und es schien, als ob sich beinahe über die gesamte Landschaft ein weiter Vorhang aus prächtigen Ocker- und Rottönen niedergelassen hatte. Die sonst saftiggrünen Wälder begann allmählich ihre dichten Blätterdächer einzubüßen und es kam nun nicht mehr allzu selten vor, dass man bei einem Spaziergang auf dunkle Riesen traf, die ihre mächtigen, nackten Äste weit in den Himmel empor streckten.

So wie über den Sitz Arcaver hatte sich auch über die Wälder eine Finsternis niedergelassen, die nicht einmal der Morgen zu vertreiben vermochte, und obwohl es in dieser Welt für die Tiere keinen Grund gab sich auf Wanderschaft zu begeben und ihre Heimat während der kalten Wintermonate zu verlassen, da es in einem Umkreis von mehreren tausend Kilometern sowieso nichts anders als Schnee und der sichere Tod zu finden war, wirkte es so, als ob es ruhiger geworden wäre. Der Gesang von Vögeln verstummte mit jedem Tag, den es näher auf den Winter zuging, immer mehr und das Rascheln im Unterholz und im dichten Gebüsch wurde ebenfalls weniger. Es schien geradezu so, als hätte man einen unsichtbaren Schleier über das hier anzutreffende Leben gelegt, welcher jedes Geräusch unter sich erstickte und die Tiere, aber auch den Wind in Tiefschlaf versetzte.

In einem Monat würde hier wirklich alles eine gespenstische Ähnlichkeit mit dem Märchen vom Dornröschen und dem 100jährigen Schlaf aufweisen, denn dann würde man mehr Glück als Scharfsinn brauchen um auf ein Rhik (rehähnliches Wesen, das drei Geweihspalten einen langen, rötlichgoldenen Schweif besitzt), Silberwölfe oder Lanahavvae (feenartiges, handflächengroßes Geschöpf mit elfenbeinfarbener Haut) zu treffen. Im Moment war dem allerdings noch nicht so, denn obwohl jetzt im Spätherbst der Wald schon um einiges ruhiger und verlassener wirkte, als in den Frühlings- und Sommermonaten, war die hier zu finden Artenvielfalt an verschiedensten Lebewesen doch immer noch beeindruckend, zumindest für Son-Goku, welcher mit wachen Auge und sehr viel Interesse an dieser neuen Umgebung nun seit schon gut zwei Stunden durch den Wald schlenderte.

Viele Tiere kamen ihn vertraut vor und er glaubte Hirsche, Hirschkühe, Kitze, Dachse, Füchse, Wölfe und noch manch andere, auch auf der Erde heimische Arten zu entdecken, die im dichten Dickicht nach Futter suchten oder sich einfach an den letzten halbwegs warmen Tage erfreuten. Sein Blick streifte aber auch etliche Tiere (oder Fabelwesen, wie er nach einer Weile feststellte), deren Gattungen außerhalb dieses Universums wohl noch nie jemand erblickt hatte und die ihm zum Teil auch recht bizarr erschienen, wie zum Beispiel ein kleiner Vogel - von dem er zumindest annahm, dass es ein Vogel war -, der einen ähnlichen Körperbau hatte wie ein Pinguin, klein, rötlichbraun, mit flossenartigen Flügeln und kurze Füße, auf denen er quer über den Weg gewatschelt war, den sie gerade entlang gingen. Das war an sich aber noch nicht wirklich merkwürdig gewesen, der Sayajin wollte nicht behaupten, dass er alle Lebensformen auf der Erde kannte, also hätte so etwas ja auch dort einheimisch gewesen sein können, es sah ja wirklich nicht so spektakulär aus, aber was ihn dann doch diesem Ding überrascht nachblicken ließ, war die Tatsache, dass es zwar zwei kurze Beinchen mit kleinen, schimmernden Krallen, länglich ovale Flügel und schuppenartige Federn hatte, dafür aber keinen Kopf. Statt eines Kopfes war nur ein Rumpf zu erkennen, keine Augen, kein Schnabel oder Maul, kein gar nichts und als er Vegeta darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte dieser ihm erklärt, dass dies ein so genannter Cirts, ein Täuscher war, der das Jahr über in einem Loch tief unter der Erde schlief und nur im Herbst nach oben kam, wo er sich dann unter dem abgefallenen Blättern versteckte und nur seinen Rumpf rausragen ließ, welcher, wenn an ihm ein Insekt oder ein kleines Nagetier ankam, sich entlang eines kleinen Schlitzes öffnete, den man so nicht sehen konnte, und seine Beute mit einer langen, klebrigen Zunge in seinen Schlund zog.

Son-Goku hatten dem kleinen, bis eben noch niedlich wirkende Wesen einen verblüfften Blick nachgeworfen, wobei er sich vorzustellen versuchte, wie sich aus klein Pinguinaliens Halsrumpf eine lange, rosafarbene, glibberige Zunge streckte und sich um eine kleine, ahnungslose Maus schlang, worauf er unwillkürlich erschauderte: Hoffentlich gibt's die nicht auch fünf Nummern größer… Als der kleine Täuscher im Unterholz verschwunden war, lenkte der Mann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Weg zurück, der sich allen Anschein nach wohl bis zum Ende dies riesigen Waldes ziehen würde, wobei er eigenartiger Weise nicht so schien, als wäre er von Menschen- bzw. Dämonenhand erschaffen worden, sondern eigens von Mutter Natur angelegt, so dass man einen bequemen Weg für nachmittägliche Spaziergänge oder ein Picknick hatte, wie albern der Gedanke auch war.

Der Boden vor ihnen wurde an einzelnen Stellen von dichten, feinen Nebelfetzen bedeckt, die, je tiefer sie in den Wald gelangten, immer dichter zu werden schien, so dass einige hundert Meter vor ihnen, der Wald in eine schwammige Mauer aus weißer Watte überging und darin schon nach wenigen Schritten nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Die dunklen Opale des Kämpfers, in denen sich das schwache Licht der Abendsonne widerspiegelte, erblickten plötzlich ein kleines Wesen, welches einem Eichhörnchen zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, und das mit flinken, tapsigen Sprüngen von der linken Baumfront, über den breiten Weg, eiligst zur gegenüberliegenden Seite huschte, dort allerdings schon auf halber Strecke zum Geäst von einem anscheinenden Artgenossen abgefangen wurde und mit diesem einen heftigen Revierkampf auszutragen begann, wobei sie laut und schrill kreischten, was eher an Vögel als so kleine Nager erinnerte.

Hier würde einem als Biologe sicher nicht so schnell langweilig werden… und als Botaniker wohl auch nicht. Neben den vielen Tieren, gab es noch um einiges mehr Vegetation zu bestaunen, die hier, im Gegensatz zur Erde, wirklich eine Chance hatte sich in ihrem ganzen Artenreichtum zu entfalten. Es wirkt zwar nicht wie in einem tropischen Regenwald, aber es kommt doch sehr nah ran… zum Glück ist es hier jedoch nicht so schwül wie es dort der Fall wäre. Sein Blick schweifte erneut über Landschaft um sich herum, als sich der kleine Zweikampf zwischen den Nagern schließlich löste – welchen er amüsiert verfolgt hatte und bei dem der ehemalige Besitzer des Baumes laut kreischend, aber als Verlierer, abgezogen war – und traf schon bald darauf auf etwas anders Merkwürdiges, das sein Interesse weckte.

„Hm…" Er legte seine Stirn in Falten und versuchte dieses Etwas, das wie ein riesiger umgeknickter Baumstamm aussah, genauer zu erkennen, denn obwohl er viel zu groß war um ein Tier sein zu können – zumindest hoffte er das – schien es doch irgendetwas lebendiges an sich zu haben, denn er dachte einen Moment, dass es sich bewegte, allerdings wiederholte sich dieser Anschein nicht und er beschloss schließlich, dass er sich das doch nur eingebildet hatte.

„Das ist ein Drachenbalg, eine Schlangendrachenkreuzung, die hier ziemlich häufig anzutreffen ist, besonders im Sommer, wenn es hier im Wald angenehm kühl ist. Jetzt findet man solche nur schwer, auch wenn sie wirklich gigantische Ausmaße annehmen können." Vegeta hatte Son-Goku konzentrierten Blick, welcher zu den Dahari führte, schnell bemerkt und da er wusste, dass sich dieser sehr für die hier anzutreffende Tierwelt zu interessieren schien, erklärte er ihm gerne um was es sich bei diesem Wesen handelte, welches zum Glück Vegetarier war. „Das ist eine Schlange?!" Der größere Sayajin war sichtlich verblüfft, über die Dimensionen, die die Tiere auf diesem Planeten annehmen konnte, wobei der Nahu aber auch Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme raushören konnte und er fühlen kurz darauf, wie sich dessen Arm, den dieser um seine Taille gelegt hatte, leicht anspannte und er enger zu ihn gezogen wurde, was erneut ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen wachrief.

Es fühlt sich gut an, wenn er sich so verhält… Vegeta lehnte sich nun von sich aus bereitwillig gegen seinen Koi und bemerkte, wie das wohlige Gefühl in ihm anwuchs: Er würde mich beschützen… vor jeder Gefahr… Teils weckte diese Erkenntnis neben Freude aber auch Scham, denn ihm war klar, dass dies nicht gerade sehr ehrenhaft für einen Sayajin war, doch den unangenehmen Gedanken, welchen ihm diese kleine, verzweifelte Stimme zurief, die ehemals zum größten Teil sein Denken bestimmt hatte, verdrängte er sofort wieder in die staubige, dunkle Ecke seines Bewusstseins, aus dem er hervor gekrochen war. Der bittere Nachgeschmack blieb aber, denn auch wenn ihm sein Verstand sagte, dass dies nun völlig irrelevant war, wusste er, dass es für ihn selbst sehr wohl zählte, selbst wenn er das so gut es ging zu leugnen versuchte.

Ich bin eben ein Sayajin… und ich war einmal ihr Prinz… aber jetzt bin ich nichts weiter als ein abgegriffener Bettwärmer… Vegeta konnte genau spüren, wie sich erneut ein schmerzlicher Knoten in seinem Hals einzunisten versuchte, doch schaffte er es ihn dieses Mal niederzukämpfen, ein Erfolg, den er sonst nur sehr selten verzeichnen konnte und er wusste, dass er das dem größeren Sayajin zu verdanken hatte, dessen beruhigender Nähe auch auf ihn übersprang. So schloss er einfach die Augen und lehnte sich weiterhin vertrauensvoll gegen den anderen Mann – der das mit einem schwermütigen Lächeln beobachtete – und genoss einfach die angenehme Wärme, die von diesem ausging, da es hier draußen im Wald recht frisch war und sein Baraji keinen wirklichen Schutz vor den stetig kühler werdenden Temperaturen brachte.

Son-Gokus schwarze Opale ruhten auf dem entspannt wirkenden Gesicht seines Gefährten, der ganz offen seine Nähe suchte, die er ihm nur zu gerne bereitstellte, wobei ihm vorhin allerdings dessen plötzliches Stimmungstief nicht entgangen war, was zum größten Teil auf dieses neue Band zurückzuführen war, das nun zwischen ihnen existierte und an dem er erst vor kurzen angeknüpft hatte. Wenn ich nur wissen könnte, was in deinem Geist vorgeht, 'Geta, und was dich andauernd so bedrückt und deprimiert. Aber natürlich wusste er das im eigentlichen ja schon, denn auch wenn er nicht die letzten 27 Jahre hier verbracht hatte, war ihm doch in etwa klar, was das für Vegeta bedeuten musste, der um so viel mehr von seiner sayanischen Herkunft geprägt wurde als er selbst. Es muss für dich hier weit schlimmer gewesen sein, als die Hölle… so plötzlich ohne Macht und Kontrolle, die für dich doch immer so grundlegende Bestandteile deines Lebens waren… ohne die Chance dich selbst zu schützen… und dann zuzulassen müssen, was diese Kreaturen hier mit dir gemacht haben... Das mittlerweile vertraut werdende Gefühl von dunklen, pochenden Groll begann erneut tief in seiner Brust zu erwachen und er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den breiten Weg vor ihnen, der von abgefallenen Blättern beinahe gänzlich bedeckt war und nun wirkte, als wäre er mit roten, gelben, orangenen und ockerfarbenen Steinen gepflastert, die sich wie ein hübsch anzusehender Fleckerlteppich vor ihren Füßen erstreckte.

Hier konntest du dein Wesen wohl nie ausleben… sie haben es wirklich geschafft dich dazu zu zwingen dich ihren Regeln zu beugen und dich anzupassen… und daran ist ein wesentlicher Teil von dir verkümmert… Der jüngere Sayajin spürte, wie eine leichter Wind aufzog und ihm eine weiche Brise übers Gesicht strich, was sich als sehr erfrischend erwies, zumindest für ihn, denn Vegeta fröstelte leicht und drückte sich augenblicklich etwas fester gegen ihn. Son-Goku lächelte unbewusst über diese Reaktion seines ehemaligen Kampfgefährten und begann dessen Becken, auf welchem seine Hand ruhte, sanft zu streicheln. Aber ist das wirklich so schlimm… ist er so nicht viel umgänglicher? Dieser Gedanke, der völlig überraschend in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht war, versetzte ihn so einen innerlichen Schlag, dass er leicht zusammenzuckte und für eine Sekunde, wie betäubt durch den in ihm aufkommende Schrecken und Entsetzen, stehen blieb: Was!? 

Es war für ihn gänzlich unbegreiflich, wie er so was hatte denken können, diese gehässige Eingebung war wie aus dem Nichts gekommen und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo ihr Ursprung zu finden war. Seine Hand wurde genommen und leicht gedrückt, so dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit, noch immer leicht verwirrt und mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, neben sich auf Vegeta lenkte, der ihn mit einem besorgten Blick empfing:„ Alles in Ordnung, Kakarott?" An seiner Stimme konnte Son-Goku erkennen, dass diese Frage kaum ernst gemeint war, da der Nahu sehr wohl wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, was der jüngere Sayajin wieder auf den geistigen Link, der nun zwischen ihnen bestand, zurückführte: … oder er liest es einfach an meinem geschockten Gesichtausdruck ab… 

„Ja, es ist alles OK, ich… ich wurde nur gerade von einem unangenehmen Gedanken heimgesucht, aber es ist nichts." Son-Goku hatte sich ziemlich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und schenkte seinem Koi ein ernstes aber freundliches Lächeln, wobei er so überzeugend wie möglich zu wirken versuchte:„ Ich denke, die letzten drei Tage waren auch für mich ein wenig anstrengend, 'Geta, du brauchst dir wegen dem keine Sorgen zu machen, ehrlich." Seine Finger glitten wieder sanft über diese wunderbar weiche Haut von Vegetas Gesicht und er senkte seinen Kopf, so dass er einen Kuss auf dessen Stirn platzieren konnte, welcher jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer war, da ihm dieser erklärt hatte, dass es zu riskant sei außerhalb seines Gemachs solche Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, denn ein Dämon könnte leicht darauf aufmerksam werden und es würde dann wahrscheinlich zu einer furchtbaren Auseinandersetzung mit Armath kommen, der ihnen klipp und klar erklärt hatte, dass er dieses Verhalten nicht dulden würde. Deshalb beließ er es bei dieser kurzen Liebkosung und legte wieder einen Arm um die Schlanke Taille des kleineren Sayajins, welcher ihn einen weiteren Augenblick noch zweifelnd ansah, aber nichts darauf erwiderte, allerdings verschwand der Ausdruck von Bedenken nicht aus dessen onyxfarbenen Opalen.

So gingen sie weiter und es legte sich erneut der unsichtbare Schleier des Schweigens über sie beide, welches dieses Mal jedoch nicht von so angenehmer Natur war, wie das vorherige. Son-Goku wusste, dass Vegeta ihn nicht glaube und er verübelte es ihm auch nicht, er hatte schon bemerkt, dass sein Freund ein sehr feines Gespür dafür entwickelt hatte, um zu erkennen was in einem anderen vorging, und er war davon überzeugt, dass sie nicht einmal dieses verbindende Band zwischen ihnen benötigt hätten, damit dieser ihn durchschauen konnte.

Diese unangenehme Eingebung, die zuvor wie ein kurzes Aufflammen einer Kerze von einer Sekunde auf die andere in seinem Geist aufgetaucht war, bereitete ihn nun große Sorgen, denn auch wenn er anfänglich einfach nur entsetzt über den Gedanken und seine bösartigen Inhalt war, fragte er sich nun, ob er nicht vielleicht wirklich dieser Auffassung war. So ein Blödsinn… Sein Blick schweifte wieder zu Vegeta, der mit nicht weniger nachdenklicher und besorgter Miene neben ihm herging, immer noch an ihn gelehnt und eine Hand auf der, die er auf dessen Becken liegen hatte: Ich kann zwar nicht leugnen, dass es jetzt einfacher mit ihm ist, aber dafür leidet er und… ich würde freiwillig auf jede Umgänglichkeit von seiner Seite her verzichten um ihn diese Schmerzen zu nehmen, schließlich hab ich mich damals trotz seiner arroganten, aufbrausenden Art in ihn verliebt… oder auch gerade deswegen. Es war angenehm und erleichternd, als ihm klar wurde, dass dies die reine Wahrheit war und er damit die kleine, gehässige und bohrende Stimme in seinem Kopf zum schweigen bringen konnte, die ihm genau das Gegenteil weiß machen wollte.

Er räumte diese Überlegungen dann aber beiseite, da er wusste, dass er dem anderen Sayajin mit diesen auch die Ruhe einbüßen ließe und das wollte er nicht, da dieser Spaziergang für Vegeta so schön und entspannend wie nur möglich sein sollte: Immerhin hat es lange genug gedauert, bis Armath seine Einwilligung gegeben hat… Bei dem Gedanken entflammte in ihm jedoch sofort wieder ein leiser Abneigung gegen den weißen König, welcher in seinen Augen eine des miesesten Kreaturen war, denen er je begegnet war (wobei zu bemerken ist, dass seine objektive Meinung auch sehr unter der Tatsache litt, dass seine Gefühle für den älteren Sayajin – nun, da er wusste, dass dieser seine Liebe erwiderte – den in ihm verankerten Instinkt wachriefen, diesen als sein Eigentum zu betrachten, auch wenn er das selbst noch nicht registriert hatte).

Son-Gokus Augen verfinsterten sich merklich, als er an die Begegnung mit dem Dämonen zurückdachte, die knapp drei Stunden zurücklag und sehr wortkarg ausgefallen war, zumindest was die Anzahl der Worte betraf, die in der Sprache ausgesprochen wurden, die er verstehen konnte. Ihm kam für einen Augenblick wieder in den Sinn, wie fließend sein Gefährte diese fremde Sprache beherrschte, er konnte aber nicht leugnen, dass neben leiser Bewunderung auch Bedenken und Wut in ihm aufgestiegen waren: Es war richtig eigenartig ihn so reden zu hören… er wirkte dadurch noch viel veränderter, als ohnehin… es war geradezu so, als würde da jemand Fremdes stehen, den ich eigentlich nicht kenne… Bei dieser Erinnerung an die unangenehme Erkenntnis, die er zuvor gemacht hatte und die eine unbekannte Furcht in ihm aufwallen hatte lassen, zog er unbewusst seine Augenbrauen zusammen und biss seine Zähne fest aufeinander: Er hat gar nicht wie jemand gewirkt, der nicht dorthin gehört… wie leicht ihm diese seltsam klingenden Vokale über die Lippen gegangen sind und wie schnell und problemlos er gesprochen hat… das sollte so nicht sein, er hat etwas von dieser Welt angenommen und ist teilweise wirklich selbst zu einen Stück von ihr geworden. 

Als sich Vegeta um Vier Uhr zu Armath – welcher wegen einer Sitzung mit anderen Fürsten und Feldherrn früher keine Zeit gehabt hatte – begeben und ihn um Erlaubnis für einen Spaziergang in den Wäldern um Arcaver bitten wollte, war kurz bevor er das Zimmer verlassen konnte ein hartes, kurzes Klopfen erklungen, worauf sie beide sofort gewusst hatten, wer da vor der Tür stand. Es hatte sich wieder ein besorgter und dieses Mal auch sehr geängstigter Ausdruck über das Gesicht des kleineren Sayajins gelegt, welcher ihn noch einen flehenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, ja nichts falschen zu sagen oder zu tun, ehe dem König dann geöffnet worden war. Son-Goku war es so vorgekommen, als würde sich augenblicklich eine mächtige, einschüchternde Atmosphäre in dem großen Raum ausbreiten, die ihren Ursprung bei Armath hatte, der um nichts weniger eindrucksvoll wirkte als noch am Vortag und ihn auch mit demselben geringschätzigen Glimmern in den dunklen Augen musterte, das ihm klar machte, dass er alles andere als erwünscht war. Es dauerte aber keine fünf Sekunden bis er bemerkte, dass der König nicht sehr gut aussah, er schien in der vergangen Nacht keinen Schlaf gefunden zu haben – was dem Sayajin nicht sehr leid tat – und wirkte so, als ob ihn eine innere Unruhe einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen würde.

Vegeta und Armath waren sich dann für eine kurze Zeit, in denen keinen etwas gesagt hatte, einfach nur gegenüber gestanden und hatten einen langen, tiefen Blick getauscht, den der jüngere Mann nicht deuten hatte können. Dann war ein kurz angebundener Wortwechsel gefolgt, in dem der weiße Dämon immer wieder mit finsterer Miene zu ihm gesehen und er genau gespürt hatte, dass dieser ihn eigentlich während dem kurzen Gespräch nicht im Raum haben wollte. Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, da er seinen Gefährten danach nicht auf die kurze Aussprache angesprochen hatte, aber er glaubte, dass sich Armath bei diesem entschuldigt hatte, da Vegeta, nachdem der König etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte, wieder sehr den Tränen nahe gewesen war und nur leicht genickt hatte. Daraufhin war der Dämon, mit einem letzten, geradezu zerstörenden Blick in seine Richtung, verschwunden. Der ältere Sayajin hatte noch einen Moment gewartet, wobei er die Tür nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, und war dann zu ihm gegangen und hatte seine Arme schüchtern um ihn gelegt, woraufhin er ihn in eine schützende und haltende Umarmung gezogen hatte…

Son-Goku konnte wieder die besorgten Augen von seinem Gefährten auf sich spüren, welcher ihn von der Seite her beobachtete und dabei so unauffällig wie möglich vorzugehen versuchte, und beendete seine geistige Exkursion zurück zu dem, für ihn sehr unangenehmen Treffen mit dem weißen Dämonenkönig. Sein Arm zog stattdessen Vegeta wieder etwas enger an sich und er versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf diese fremde, teils bizarre, teils wunderschöne Welt zu richten: Hier gibt es so viel Wundersames zu bestaunen, es sollte mir eigentlich nicht schwer fallen meine Sorgen mal für eine kurze Zeit zu vergessen. Das war jedoch nicht so einfach und er wusste es, trotz falscher Zuversicht, was dies betraf, und so suchte er nach etwas interessanten, das seinen Geist ganz von sich aus fesseln konnte, und stieß auch prompt auf etwas.

Das ist doch eines dieser Elfchen… ähm, Lana… Lanavva… Lanahavva… äh, Lanahavvae, ja, Lanahavvae… Kami, wer kommt den auf so komplizierte Namen? Mit diesen süßen kleinen Feenwesen hatte er schon eine Stunde zuvor Bekanntschaft machen dürfen, wobei diese ihn anscheinend sofort in ihr kleines Herz geschlossen hatten, da er die folgenden zehn Minuten keine Ruhe vor den kleinen, zwar wirklich liebenswerten, aber doch auch recht nervigen Dingern gehabt hatte. Drei von diesen kleinen, zerbrechlich wirkenden Gestalten waren wild und mit hellem, süßem Gelächter um seinen Kopf geschwirrt und hatten immer wieder neugierig an seinen Haaren oder seiner Kleidung gezupft, was nach einer Weile doch recht lästig geworden war. Eine besonders quirlige hatte ihn dann noch eine Blume gebracht, wobei es von dem Gewicht der hübschen Pflanze beinahe zu Boden gezogen wurde und er sie ihr schnell hilfsbereit abgenommen hatte, worauf diese laut kichernd zu anderen ihrer Art geflogen war, die sofort alle in das Gekicher eingestimmt hatten, und immer wieder, mit einem gut sichtbaren Rotschimmer auf ihren kleinen Wangern, zu ihm rübergelinst hatte, so auffällig unauffällig, dass es ihm dann schon direkt peinlich geworden war.

Der Nahu hatte sie dann mit wenigen Worten in dieser fremden Sprache vertrieben und Son-Goku war da erst aufgefallen, dass dieser die ganze Zeit über von diesen kleinen Wesen, die es zwar nicht böse meinten, nach einer Weile aber doch nervig wurden, in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Diese hatten ganz offensichtlich Respekt vor Vegeta und trauten sich nach dem Verweis, der doch in einem ziemlich scharfen Ton ausgesprochen worden war, nicht mehr näher als auf drei Meter an ihn heran.

Jedes Lebewesen in diesem kolossalen Wald scheint ihn zu respektieren… kaum kommen wir einem zu nahe weicht es zurück und verschwindet, aber nicht weil es Angst vor uns hätte – wahrscheinlich haben die Tiere hier keinen Grund jemanden wie uns zu fürchten – sondern weil sie seine Nähe achten und ihm so den Weg räumen… Der größere Sayajin blickte der kleinen Fee, die er eben knapp neben einer orchideenartigen Pflanze entdeckt hatte und die, nachdem sie zwei Blütenblätter abgezupft hatte, wieder zwischen den Bäumen verschwand, nachdenklich nach.

Etwas Kühles, Nasses traf seine Stirn und er blickte überrascht auf, in der Annahme, dass es wohl gleich wieder zu Regnen beginnen würde, was sich jedoch als Irrtum rausstellte, da wohl nur ein noch nicht verdampfter Regentropfen, der vom vorigen Nieselregen zeugte, von einem der Blätter gerollt war. Sein Blick glitt dabei von den herbstfarbenen Blättern zu einem der immer häufig werdenden Löchern in den Baumkronen und erkannte, dass es wohl schon später war, als er angenommen hatte, da der Himmel allmählich dunkel zu werden begann und sich am Horizont wohl schon ein dünner Streifen schwarzer Nacht abzeichnen dürfte. Es wird wohl schon nach sieben sein… Ihm kam in den Sinn, dass Armath Vegeta irgendein Zeitlimit gesagt haben musste, da er bezweifelte, dass dieser damit einverstanden wäre, wenn sie hier die ganze Nacht verbringen würden, und für einen Augenblick wollte er diesen danach fragen, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Je länger er mit seinen Gefährten ein wenig allein sein konnte, umso besser, und außerdem würde der andere Sayajin sicher niemals auf die Zeit vergessen, dafür war dieser viel zu…

Ängstlich… Son-Goku spürte plötzlich, dass er gar nicht rechtzeitig zurückkommen wollte, der Drang sich Armath zu widersetzten wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr an, in denen er darüber nachdachte, wie dieser sich ihm und vor allem Vegeta gegenüber verhielt: Soll dieser dumme Dämon eben an seiner Eifersucht ersticken, es ist sowieso eine Frechheit, wie er uns behandelt… er tut gerade so als wäre es ein Verbrechen was wir tun… als wäre Vegeta sein Besitz… Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, er wollte nicht schon wieder den Wut in sich anwachsen lassen, um seines Kois Willen, doch die Gedanken schienen plötzlich ganz von alleine Gestalt anzunehmen: Immerhin hat ihn sein Volk entführt und jahrelang gegen seinen Willen hier festgehalten und Kami weiß was alles mit ihm angestellt… so als wäre sein Wille überhaupt nichts wert, so als wäre er nur ein Spielzeug ohne Rechte… und ihrer Meinung nach kann Vegeta ja froh darüber sein, dass ihn der König erwählt hat, da er dann irgendwann mal sterben kann und schließlich doch von hier weg darf! Nein, wie gütig… 

„Kakarott, hör auf..." Überrascht und ein wenig verwirrt blickte der größere Sayajin zu seinem Gefährten und spürte sogleich wie eine intensive und beunruhigende Sorge in ihm aufquoll und alle aufbrausenden Gedanke zum verstummen brachte, als er dessen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, der eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Angst war. Vegetas Gesicht war nun nicht mehr blass, sondern richtig bleich und seine tiefschwarzen Opale leuchteten darin richtig hervor, wobei diese wieder ein verräterisches Schimmern an sich hatten, welches, wie Son-Goku schnell erkannte, jeden Moment Oberhand zu gewinnen drohte. „Vegeta, was hast du?" Sie waren stehen geblieben und der Nahu hatte sich etwas von ihm entfernt, wobei er erkannte, dass dieser nun leicht zu zittern begonnen hatte, was aber wohl nicht auf die aufkommende Kälte zurückzuführen war, zumindest nicht nur. Eine unangenehme Frage bohrte sich nun in seinen Kopf, als ihm die Worte des anderen plötzlich erst so richtig klar wurden: Hab ich das gemacht… 

Vegeta hatte seine Arme um sich geschlossen und versuchte verzweifelt etwas Ordnung in seine sich überschlagenden Emotionen zu bringen, die so plötzlich über den angenehmen Frieden, den er die letzten Stunden empfunden hatte, hereingebrochen waren, dass er einen Moment lang wie betäubt gewesen war und nicht begreifen hatte können, woher dieses Wirrwarr aus Hass, Zorn und Wut plötzlich hergekommen war. Seine Stimme zitterte furchtbar und klang belegt, als er schließlich zu sprechen begann, wobei er seinen Gefährten dieses Mal unentwegt in die Augen schaute:„ Bitte, tu das nicht mehr… es tut weh, wenn du… so hasst… ich spüre es genau und es… macht mir Angst… Armath ist nicht so furchtbar, du kennst ihn nur nicht… normalerweise ist er unglaublich freundlich und nett… er bedeutet mir sehr viel, Kakarott, ich will nicht, dass du… dass du irgendetwas machst, dass ihn unnötig wütend macht… oder dass du ihn verletzt, nicht wenn es nicht notwendig ist… bitte…" Er spürte, dass er kurz davor war sich wieder den Tränen hinzugeben und das ließ ihn benahe noch mehr verzweifeln als es ohnehin der Fall war, da er sich dabei immer so unglaublich schäbig vorkam und jetzt ganz besonders, wo der andere Sayajin vor ihm stand und ihn beobachtete: Ich will nicht schwach sein… nicht vor ihm… ich will, dass er mich begehrenswert findet und nicht nur Mitleid mit mir hat… Der Nahu hatte seinen Kopf wieder gesenkt und seine Augen fest geschlossen, dabei konnte er den frischen Abendwind in seinem Nacken spüren und bemerkte plötzlich, wie kalt es in der Zwischenzeit geworden war, ohne dass er davon Notiz genommen hatte.

Es war das tröstliche Gefühl von starken Armen, die sich um ihn legten und ihn an einem warmen, festen Körper zogen, das ihn mit einem Mal umfing und Vegeta keucht durch diese doch unerwartete Berührung überrascht auf, wobei er sich ganz instinktiv gegen den anderen drückte, der ihn die folgenden Minuten einfach nur schweigend hielt und ihn sich etwas beruhigen ließ: Kakarott… Auch wenn er sich jetzt besser fühlte und etwas an Unsicherheit verloren hatte, schien diese quälende Schwäche nur auf so einen Moment gewartet zu haben, denn im nächsten Augenblick begann sich stumme Tränen über seine Wangen zu ziehen, gegen die er einfach nichts tun konnte und denen er schließlich resignierend den freien Lauf ließ, da er einfach zu müde für den kräftezerrenden Kampf um seine Beherrschung war.

Son-Goku hielt ihn einfach und spürte auch in sich dieses tiefe, schmerzende Gefühl von Trauer aufkommen, dass ihn dazu brachte seinen Gefährten noch fester an sich zu ziehen, da er ihn wenigstens so ein wenig Trost und Halt geben wollte, den dieser nun so dringen brauchte. Nachdem sich Vegeta dann endlich zu beruhigen begann und die Tränen schließlich aufhörten, begann er leise zu sprechen, wobei er eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf seines Kois ruhen hatte, welcher mit geschlossenen Augen an ihn lehnte:„ Es tut mir leid, 'Geta, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen… ich hab nur nicht gewusst, dass du meine Emotionen dermaßen intensiv wahrnimmst… ich werde in Zukunft darauf besser Acht geben, aber…" Er konnte fühlen, wie der ältere Sayajin sein Gesicht fester gegen seine Schulter presste und wieder leise keuchte, so als würde dieser schon wissen, was er jetzt sagen wollte:„… aber ich mag Armath nicht… Ich bin nicht damit einverstanden was er mit dir hier macht und auch wenn du sagst, dass er nett und eigentlich umgänglich ist, wird er das mir gegenüber sowieso nie sein. Er mag mich genauso wenig wie ich ihn und ich denke das ist auch OK… aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich ihn nicht unnötig gegen mich und die anderen aufbringen werde und ich werde ihn auch nicht verletzen…" Seine Finger strichen durch das dichte, weiche Haar des anderen Mannes und er dachte bei sich, dass es ihm im Augenblick sowieso noch sehr unwahrscheinlich vorkam, dass er gegen Armath ankommen würde, dafür musste er sich erst besser an diesem Planeten mit seinen eigenartigen Auswirkungen auf seine Kraft und seine Fähigkeiten anpassen.

„Danke…" Vegetas blickte nun mit leicht Rot unterlaufenen Augen zu ihm auf, seine Stimme klang dabei leicht verschnupft, und Son-Goku spürte auf einmal, wie die düsteren Befürchtungen und Sorgen einer angenehmen Wärme Platz machten, die ihm wieder zu verstehen gab, wie viel er für den anderen Mann doch empfand. „Kein Problem, ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir traurig bist." Der Nahu schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln und nickte dankend, er wirkte ziemlich erschöpft und der größere Sayajin wollte ihn fragen, ob sie nicht besser umkehren sollten, als sein Blick auf etwas gelenkt wurde, das er bis dahin noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Er stand nun so, dass er in den Wald blicken konnte, der sich rechts vom Weg erstreckte und dabei stießen seine dunklen Opale auf ein helles Glitzern, das eine seltsam anziehende Wirkung von dem Moment an auf ihn ausübte, in dem seine Augen darauf stießen: Ein See? 

„Was ist das dort, Vegeta?" Der Angesprochene wandte sich nun ebenfalls um und entdeckte ebenfalls auf Anhieb das Lichtspiel, das man durch eine Lücke im dichten Gebüsch erkennen konnte. „Das ist der Fahan-See." Er schaute wieder zu Son-Goku und lächelte:„ Wenn du willst, können wir kurz vorbeischauen… aber nicht lange, wir müssen bald wieder zurück, Armath… es sollte nicht mehr zu lange dauern." Der jüngere Sayajin wandte seine nachtschwarzen Opale nun wieder von dem See ab und blickte zu seinem Gefährten, wobei dieser für die Dauer eines Herzschlags die Befürchtung hatte, dass jeden Augenblick erneut Wut und Widerwillen in ihm aufblitzen würde, aber der Eindruck erwies sich als falsch, denn Son-Goku lächelte im nächsten Moment nachsichtig und nickte:„ Ja, ich würde ihn mir gerne ansehen, wir müssen ja nicht lange dort bleiben, es wird sowieso schon kalt." Die letzte Begründung für ein baldiges Aufbrechen war jedoch eher auf Vegeta als auf sich selbst bezogen, da er zwar bemerkte, dass es deutlich kühler wurde, es jedoch kaum spürte und ohne Probleme auch die Nacht hier draußen verbringen hätte können.

Der Nahu war sichtlich erleichtert und beide machten sich daraufhin zu dem Fahan-See auf, der ca. 50 Meter vom Weg entfernt lag und mitten in den Wald eine Lichtung brach, die in etwa die Größe eines halben Fußballfeldes hatte. Son-Goku konnte nicht leugnen, dass er von der Schönheit dieser Waldlichtung und des Sees tief beeindruckt war, denn je näher sie dieser Lücke in der Böschung – die gar nicht so klein war, wie es für ihn zuerst den Anschein gemacht hatte, sondern sicher stolze dreieinhalb Meter maß – kamen, desto mehr eröffnete sich ihm ein Einblick auf diese wundersame, wirklich märchenhafte Landschaft. Das weiche Licht der Abenddämmerung, das durch das lückenhaften Blätterdach der Baumkronen fiel, zog sich wie leuchtende Fäden quer durch die feine, wollige Nebelschicht, die wie eine weiße Haube knapp oberhalb der Wasseroberfläche schwebte, und verwandelte das Wasser des kleinen Sees in fließendes Gold.

„Das ist… wow…" Vegeta lächelte über diese wohl sehr positiv gemeinte Äußerung seines Partners in sich hinein, denn er konnte ihm nur zustimmen, der Fahan-See war atemberaubend schön und wurde wegen dieses herrlichen Anblicks nicht selten sogar von Dämonen aufgesucht, zum Glück waren nun jedoch keine zu sehen, das hätte den Aufenthalt hier um einiges unangenehmer gestalten können. Aber wir sind schon ziemlich weit gegangen… der Fahan-See liegt schon beinahe an der Grenze zur Westschleuse… Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in dem älteren Mann aus, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie gut drei oder vielleicht sogar vier Stunden für den Rückweg benötigen würden, Armath wurde ausrasten…

„Keine Sorge, ich flieg uns nachher, für die Strecke brauch ich keine 10 Minuten, 'Geta." Überrascht wandte er sich zu Son-Goku, der ihn lächelnd entgegensah und nickte zögernd, denn er war sich nicht so sicher, ob der andere Sayajin hier tatsächlich fliegen konnte (und zum Glück wusste er nicht, dass es diesem genauso ging g). Sein Koi griff plötzlich nach seiner Hand und meinte auffordernd:„ Komm, lass uns hier keine Wurzeln schlagen, ich möchte mir den See etwas genauer ansehen." So gingen sie beiden zu dem klaren Wasser, in dessen Nähe die Luft auf einmal etwas wärmer zu werden schien, was darauf zurückzuführen war, dass ein unterirdischer Bach in ihm mündete und er so das ganze Jahr über, egal ob nun Winter oder Sommer, eine angenehme Badetemperatur hatte.

Auf den interessierten und musternden Blick des jüngeren Sayajins hin hielt es der Nahu für eine gute Idee ihn ein bisschen was über den See zu erklären, teilweise auch deshalb, um seine Nervosität, was die Zeit und den Rückweg anbetraf, ein wenig zu verdrängen:„ Hier soll es vor langer Zeit einmal Nixen gegeben haben, aber mittlerweile kann der See nur noch ein paar Fischchen und Nauticos, das sind kleine Seedrachen, aufweisen." Er ging zu dem anderen, welcher in der Zwischenzeit am Seeufer in die Hocke gegangen war und das klare Gewässer mal genauer unter Augenschein nahm, dabei hielt er nach Vegetas Worten nun auch mit neugieriger Erwartung nach diesen Minidrachen Ausschau. Der Nahu ließ sich auf dem weichen, noch etwas feuchten Gras nieder und erklärte weiter, wobei er den anderen mit einem warmen Gefühl in seiner Brust beobachtete:„ Es wird dem See auch ein Fluch nachgesagt, der jedem, der zu lange in das Wasser blickt, in ein Uferköpfchen verwandelt… das sind die Blumen dort, die so nahe am Ufer wachsen und so aussehen als wurden sie hinab auf die Wasseroberfläche schauen. " Er wies auf eine kleine Gruppe blauer Blumen, die wie eine Kreuzung aus Tulpen und Orchideen wirkten und sich tatsächlich so weit über das Ufer gebeugt hatte, dass sie bei Windgang wirklich ab und an an das klare Nass berührten.

Son-Goku blickte für einen Moment interessiert zu den hübsch anzusehenden Pflanzen hinüber, schien der Geschichte jedoch keinen sonderlichen Glauben zu schenken, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick wendete er sich wieder dem schimmernden Gewässer vor sich zu, auf dessen Oberfläche der aufkommende Wind kleine Wellen heraufbeschwor, die ab und an leicht über das Ufer schlugen. „Es ist warm." Der Kämpfer hatte seine Hand in das Wasser getaucht, bei welchen man bis zum Grund sehen konnte, der nicht aus Schlamm, sondern kleinen, glitzernden Kieselsteinchen bestand. Er war darüber nur mäßig überrascht, denn an sich hatte er sich schon etwas in der Art gedacht, denn auch bei ihm in den Bergen hatte es Quellen gegeben, bei denen es in der Umgebung auch in der kalten Jahreszeit um ein paar Grad wärmer war als in der übrigen Landschaft. Neben ihm raschelte das Gras ein wenig, als Vegeta etwas näher zu ihm gerutscht war und mit einer merklichen Unruhe erklärte:„ Ja, das ist er das ganze Jahr über, das See wird von einem unterirdischen Bach gespeist, welcher seinen Ursprung noch tiefer in der Erde hat. Hier kann man selbst im eisigsten Winder schwimmen gehen."

Die dunklen Augen des älteren Sayajins, die daraufhin für einen Moment ins Nichts zu starren schienen, richteten sich dann wieder auf seinen Begleiter und er lächelte schwach als er hilflos seine Nervosität zu erklären versuchte:„ Es gibt hier Geist, deshalb hat es Armath nicht so gern, dass ich… nachts noch hier draußen bin…" Vegeta schluckte und zog seine Beine an, um die er dann seine Arme schloss:„ Es sind Irrlichter, sie weisen einen in der Nacht den falschen Weg, man glaubt man sieht einen Pfand, so eigentlich gar keiner ist und man rennt mit geöffneten Augen geradewegs über das Ende eines Hangs und bricht sich alle Knochen…" Er fuhr sich unruhig durch die Haare und seufzte leise, dabei ließ er seinen Blick wieder über die funkelnde Wasseroberfläche gleiten.

Son-Goku fand die Geschichte nicht sonderlich schaurig, aber er wollte es auch nicht unbedingt auf eine Begegnung ankommen lassen und vor allem wollte er nicht, dass Vegeta wegen ihm Schwierigkeiten bekam, wobei ihm auffiel, dass es schon wieder etwas dunkler geworden zu sein schien: Hm, der Abend geht hier anscheinend schnell zur Neige… Er fragte sich, wie spät es hier wohl war, auf der Erde hätte er es sagen können, doch hier irritierte ihn die Tatsache, dass er heute zu Mittag zwei Sonnen am Himmel entdeckt hatte, von denen eine schon um zwei Uhr hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war. Sein Blick streifte zufällig das andere Ufer, wo sich gerade ein Dachs daran gemacht hatte seinen Durst zu stillen, wobei das kleine Tier aber mehr als vorsichtig ans Werk ging und sich immer wieder misstrauisch umblickte, während es ein paar gierige Schlucke machte. Die kleinen, pelzigen Ohren zuckten dabei von einer Richtung in die andere und er setzte sich immer wieder auf und schaute sich eiligst um, bevor er dann auch schon wieder davon gewuselt war.

Seufzend streckte sich der Kämpfer und ließ sich dann plump nach hinten fallen, so dass er auf dem Rücken lag und in den dunkelblauen Himmel blicken konnte, der durch die annähernd ovale Lücke über ihnen zu erkennen war und auf dem sich schon die ersten blassen Sterne abzeichneten. „Hm…" Der frische, belebende Geruch des feuchten Grases und der Erde stieg ihm in die Nase und er gähnte leise, während er seine Augen für eine Sekunde schloss und in die aufkommende Ruhe des Waldes lauschte, die mit der hereinbrechenden Nacht kam. Es ist wirklich sehr schön hier… so ruhig und friedlich… Ein Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen und er öffnete seine Augen um zu den anderen Sayajin zu blicken, welcher seinerseits ihn beobachtet hatte und nun erschrocken, mit einem verräterisch roten Schimmer auf den Wangen, das Gesicht abwandte.

Der liegende Mann musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, das Verhalten seines Gefährten war wirklich süß und er hätte ihn jetzt zu gerne in die Arme genommen… Seine Gedanken schlugen von einer Sekunde auf die andere um, als er sah, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck des älteren Sayajins veränderte und er einen schmerzlichen und leicht beschämten Touch bekam. Was ist denn jetzt… Er setzte sich besorgt auf und bemerkte gleichzeitig, dass Vegetas Blick auf seinen Spiegelbild ruhte, was ihm seine Frage prompt beantwortete, denn er verstand sofort, was diesen nun schon wieder so belastete.

Eine leichte Briese strich ihnen plötzlich durch die Haare und brachte einen Vorgeschmack auf die Abkühlung mit, welche von dem neuen Unwetter stammte, das noch einige hundert Kilometer entfernt war, zur heutigen Nacht aber seine Schleusen öffnen und das Land wieder mit Blitz und Donner, sowie Unmengen an Regen eindecken würde. Es lag auch mit einem Mal ein salziger Geschmack in der Luft und dem jüngeren Mann huschte kurz die Frage durch den Kopf, ob hier in der Nähe wohl ein Meer war, wobei er beobachten konnte, wie die aufgezogene Brise abgefallene Blätter durch die Luft zu tragen begann, welche kurz darauf auf der Seeoberfläche endeten.

„Vegeta?" Son-Goku war zu dem anderen Mann gerutscht und legte einen Arm um diesen, dabei zog er ihn etwas näher an sich, so dass dessen Kopf wieder auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Er strich ihn mit der freien Hand zärtlich durch die Haare und wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als der Nahu mit zittriger Stimme zu sprechen begann:„ Er… er sieht blöd aus… nicht wahr?" Verwundert blickte der jüngere Sayajin seinen Gefährten einen Sekunde an, denn er verstand den Sinn der Frage nicht wirklich:„ Was?" Vegeta drückte sich von ihm weg und setzte sich etwas zurück, so dass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte, und was er sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nichts. Der Nahu schien nahe dran zu sein wieder jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen, jedoch versuchte er vergeblich zu lächeln, als er mit belegter Stimme erklärte:„ Der Baraji… mein… mein Kleid… es sicht dumm aus… oder?"

Es war so wie wenn plötzlich ein Teil des Gewitters – das sich in den folgenden Stunden über dem Schloss Arcaver und dem umliegenden Land zusammenziehen sollte – in Son-Gokus Inneren einen eiskalten Regenschauer zu entlassen begonnen hätte und mit dieser aufziehend Kälte kam das leise Bedauern, als er zu verstehen begann auf was Vegeta raus wollte. Es stimmt, er trägt ja noch dieses komische Gewand… und in gewisser Weise hat es wirklich eine unverwechselbare Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kleid… Seine dunklen Opale blickten seinen Gefährten, der ihn nervös und sichtlich beschämt entgegensah, eine Sekunde nicht weniger unsicher entgegen, da er wusste, dass er nun sehr leicht etwas Falsches sagen konnte und diesen dadurch wahrscheinlich verletzten würde, bevor er aber dazu kam auch nur den Mund aufzumachen, nahm dieser wieder das Wort an sich und versuchte ihm diesen Umstand verzweifelt zu erklären:„ Es ist normal so was zu tragen… hier zieht jeder so etwas an… auch die Männer… es gibt hier für Sklaven nur Bojojabe oder Barajis… ich… ich weiß wie dämlich das aussehen muss… ich hätte auch lieber wieder Kampfgewand… aber die Her… die Dämonen tu sich so leichter… ich meine mit den Sklaven… komplexes Gewand wäre nur behindernd…"

Vegeta keuchte scharf auf und presste daraufhin seine Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie nur noch eine dünne Linie zu sein schienen, dabei deckte er seine Augen mit der rechten Hand ab und weckte in dem jüngeren Mann für einen Moment die bittere Befürchtung, dass er erneut zu weinen beginnen würde, doch das passierte nicht. Stattdessen ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken und sprach mit bebender Stimme weiter, wobei er ein paar Mals schwer schlucken musste und den Augenkontakt zu ihm nun mied:„ Ich trage ihn nicht gerne… aber… es gibt hier halt nichts anders… du musst verstehen, dass er Armath… gefällt… er mag es, wenn ich so was anziehe… das ist normal bei Dämonen, sie… wollen dass man betonte Kleidung trägt um den Körper zu zeigen…" Scham und unendlich tief sitzender Schmerz zeichnete sich in dem blassen Gesicht ab, welches leicht von Son-Goku abgewandt war, er es aber trotzdem sehen konnte und wieder durchflutete ihn Bedauern und Mitgefühl, sowie ein geradezu betäubender Hass gegen die Bewohner dieses Planten, die Lebewesen aus anderen Dimensionen entführten und zu ihren Besitz machten.

„Vegeta, der Baraji ist nicht hässlich, er ist ein wirklich schönes Gewand und ich finde nicht, dass du dich deswegen schämen müsstest." Die onyxfarbenen Augen des größeren Sayajins schauten seinem Koi ernst entgegen, der ihn nun mit einem verwirrten und beinahe ungläubigen Ausdruck wieder das Gesicht zugewandt hatte. „Vielleicht wirkt er auf mich ein wenig… exotisch, aber das hier ist auch eine ganz andere Kultur als auf der Erde und er sieht nicht „blöd" oder „lächerlich" aus." Son-Goku schenkte Vegeta, der nun völlig vor dem Kopf gestoßen wirkte, ein sanftes Lächeln und fügte schmunzelnd hinzu:„ Außerdem unterstreicht dieser Barajie wirklich sehr gut deinen Körper, der ja nun absolut nicht zu verachten ist."

Ein weicher Rotschimmer legte sich erneut über die Wangen des kleineren Sayajins, der seinen Blick sofort wieder auf das grüne Gras vor seinen Füßen lenkte und leise motzte:„ Du bist wirklich kindisch, Kakarott…" Das warme, tröstliche Gefühl war in Vegetas Körper zurückgekehrt und verdrängte die Verzweiflung und Scham, die kurz zuvor noch so übermächtig waren, beinahe gänzlich aus seinem Denken: Er ist einfach wunderbar… Es legte sich eine Hand auf seinen linken Oberarm und er hob automatisch seine nachtschwarzen Augen, die kurz darauf auf die des anderen Mannes trafen und sich im selben Moment in deren Tiefen verloren: Es fühlt sich so gut an in seiner Nähe zu sein… es ist so unglaublich tröstlich… Er konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Körper wieder näher kamen und für die folgenden Sekunden war es ihm egal, ob sie von irgendeinen Dämonen entdeckt werden würden oder nicht, allein diesen schöne, kribbelnde Gefühl war wichtig, das von den weichen, gut schmeckenden Lippen des anderen ausging.

Der Kuss war jedoch nicht von langer Dauer, denn es war nicht klug sein Glück herauszufordern, schon gar nicht auf diesem Planeten, so dass sich die beiden Sayajins nach wenigen Augenblicken – die jedoch für jeden von ihnen ungemein süß ausfielen – wieder voneinander trennten und Vegeta die nächsten Minuten stumm in den Armen seines Kois verbrachte, die immer noch schützend um ihn lagen und ihn mitsamt seiner Nähe einen ungemeinen Halt gaben. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und konnte die Finger des anderen zärtlich durch seine Haare streicheln spüren, was sich auf seinen ohnehin schon müden Geist sehr beruhigend und entspannend auswirkte. „Ich liebe dich…" Ein leises, zufriedenes Seufzen glitt über seine Lippen, nachdem er die Worte gesprochen hatte und er hoffte, dass dieser Augenblick niemals enden würde, so sehr er auch um die Albernheit dieses Wunsches wusste.

Son-Goku lächelte still in sich hinein, denn er bemerkte sehr wohl, dass sein Freund gerade dabei war die Grenzen ins Traumland zu überschreiten, was ihn persönlich nicht sehr störte, da er diesen gerne etwas Ruhe gönnen wollte, doch ihm war ebenso klar, dass dies nicht passieren durfte, sie waren sowieso schon lang genug hier draußen und der König war wahrscheinlich sowieso mehr als unerfreut über die Länge ihres Spaziergangs, das hatte er irgendwie im Gefühl. „Ich liebe dich auch, 'Geta." Seine Augenlider wurden allmählich ebenfalls schwerer und er stellte sich für eine Sekunde vor, wie sie beide die heute Nacht hier draußen, Arm in Arm, verbringen würden und… Ich dann am nächsten Tag samt den anderen die Heimkehr ohne viel Umschweife antreten könnte, sicher nicht. Er streckte sich vorsichtig, so dass er seinen Gefährten nicht störte, da er diesen doch noch ein paar Minuten geben wollte, und blickte zum Sternehimmel hinauf, der plötzlich besorgniserregend dunkel geworden war und auf dem die Sterne auf einmal nicht nur blasse Schatten ihrer selbst waren sondern mit ihren hellen Licht sogar die Welt hier unten etwas erleuchteten: Zu spät sind wir auf jeden Fall schon dran, da spielen zehn Minuten mehr oder weniger auch keine Rolle mehr… 

Der Nahu döste indessen wirklich schon vor sich hin, wobei er mit einer wohligen Zufriedenheit erfüllt war und wie durch Zauberhand alle Sorgen vergessen hatte, mit dem Wissen, dass er in den Armen von jemanden lag, dem er wirklich vertrauen konnte und der ich beschützen würde, egal was kommen wollte. „Hm..." Er schmiegte sich etwas enger an den warmen, muskulösen Körper des jüngeren Mannes, der ein leichtes, anregendes Kribbeln in seinen Lenden erwachen ließ und atmete den angenehmen, vertrauten Geruch von diesem ein, wobei er sich fragte, wie jemand nur so gut riechen konnte. Schon halb im Schlaf versunken, ließ Vegeta seine Finger, die er am Rücken des anderen ruhen hatte, über den weichen, kühlen Stoff von diesem gleiten und stellte leicht verdutzt fest, dass das nicht mehr der Stoff war, den dieser damals dauernd getragen hatte, als sie noch zusammen trainiert hatten.

Überrascht öffnete der ältere Sayajin nun doch wieder die Augen und bemerkte plötzlich, wie durch deinen Schlag, dass Son-Goku wirklich nicht mehr das Trainingsgewand trug, dass ehemals allen anderen Klamotten bevorzugt hatte, womit er zwischen sich und seiner Ehefrau mehr als einen Streit hervorgerufen hatte. Es ist… schwarz… Er drückte sich mit einem Mal von seinem Gefährten weg, was dieser überrascht aber ohne Gegenwehr zuließ, und betrachtete diesen etwas genau, dabei stellte er fest, dass dieser wirklich eine komplett andere Kleidung trug, die mit seinem alten Kampfgewand kaum mehr etwas gemeinsam hatte: Wo früher dieses grelle Orange und das, dazu sehr stark im Kontrast stehende, Blau gewesen waren, war nun ein tiefes Schwarz und an wenigen Stellen ein schimmerndes Silber vertreten. Anstatt des gewohnten Zweiteilers mit Wickelgürtel trug er nun eine anliegende schwarze Trainingshose, die sehr an die ihm bekannte Sayajinkleidung erinnerte und in ebenso tiefschwarzen Stiefel endete, die seinen alten in gewisser Weise ähnlich sahen, aber durch silbrig glimmernde Riemen an der Seite zusammengehalten wurden. Das orange Überhemd war verschwunden, ebenso wie der blaue Gürtel, an ihre Stelle war ein einfaches, ebenfalls schwarzes Hemd getreten und darüber eine dunkle, hüftlange, etwas weiter geschnittene Jacke, die aus einem seltsam weichen Material bestand, wie er sich eben hatte überzeugen könnten, von dem er aber die Art nicht erkennen konnte, und die vorne durch silberne und schwarze Bänder zugebunden wurde. Die langen Ärmel wurden unten etwas weiter und reichten bis zum Daumengelenk, wobei an ihren Enden feine, silbrige Zeichen eingestickt waren, die Vegeta seltsam vertraut vorkamen und ihn einen leichten Schauder über den Rücken jagten, obwohl er zunächst nicht ganz verstand warum.

Sein Kampfgewand ist völlig anders… Kami, es ist ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht und ich hab davon bis jetzt keinerlei Notiz genommen, und… Seine Gedanken stocken, als ihm eine weitere Erkenntnis einen geistigen Tritt verpasste und er etwas bemerkte, was ihn eigentlich schon im ersten Moment ihrer Begegnung ins Augen hätte springen sollen und jetzt eine alarmierende Verwirrung in ihm weckte.

„Vegeta, was…" Son-Goku, der die aufkommende Überraschung in seinem Gefährten genau mitbekam, sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Sorge entgegen, kam aber nicht weit mit seiner Frage, denn dieser schnitt ihm mitten im Satz das Wort ab:„ Kakarott… du… du bist jung…" Auf diese Feststellung hin wurde er nicht wirklich schlau und er sah seinen Gegenüber nun seinerseits leicht verwirrt an, worauf zu erklären begann, was ihn nun so überrascht hatte:„ Ich meine… du müsstest jetzt so um die 77 sein… und das ist auch für uns Sayajins ein Alter, wo… so wir nicht mehr wie Mittezwanzig aussehen."

Allmählich begann es ihm zu dämmern und im nächsten Moment glitt ein ärgerliches Seufzen über seine Lippen: Das darf doch nicht wahr sein… ich habe nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass es ihm interessieren könnte, was auf der Erde oder besser gesagt in gesamten Universum passiert ist oder wie wir zuletzt hierher gelangt sind… Son-Goku spürte, wie wieder Mal die altbekannte resignierende Wut über seine eigene Gedankenlosigkeit in ihm aufkam, allerdings schenkte er ihr nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit, im Moment hatte er Wichtigeres zu tun und dazu gehörte Vegeta endlich über die vergangenen Ereignisse in ihrem Universum aufzuklären, die auf wunderbare und beinahe schon unheimliche Weise auch mit seinem Schicksal in Verbindung standen.

„Vegeta, das ist eine lange Geschichte… wenn du willst, kann ich sie dir erzählen, ich denke ein bisschen Zeit haben wir noch, wenn ich uns zurückfliege brauchen wir wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht mehr als vielleicht zehn Minuten." Der größere Mann sah seinen Gefährten fragend an, dabei wusste er, dass es keine sehr kluge Idee sein würde noch viel länger hier zu bleiben, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es besser sei, seine Geschichte hier, außerhalb der Mauern Arcavers zu erzählen. Vegeta zögerte einen langen Moment, in dem er einen unsicheren Blich über seine Schulter warf, in die Richtung, wo etwa das Schloss liegen musste, dann sah er aber wieder nach vorne und nickte langsam:„ OK, erzähl sie mir… aber bitte mach es schnell, ich hab... ein ungutes Gefühl." Diese Worte und die zittrige, verängstigte Stimme mit der sie gesprochen wurden, ließ Son-Goku erneut mit sich hadern, ob sie jetzt nicht einfach zurückfliegen sollten und er dem anderen Mann die Geschichte Morgen erzählte: Aber hier ist neutraler Boden… Für eine Sekunde war er so verwirrt über das, was da eben schon wieder irgendjemand anderes in seinen Kopf gelegt hatte – er hatte nämlich nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was das zu bedeuten hatte – dass er sich ernsthaft fragte, ob noch alles mit ihm in Ordnung sei.

„Kakarott?" In den schwarzen Augen des älteren Sayajins schimmerte nun wieder Sorge, das konnte er sehen, als er seine abgedriftete Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf ihn lenkte. Er lächelte entschuldigend, wobei er die Worte, die sich so plötzlich unter seine Gedanken gemischt hatten, so schnell wie möglich zu verdrängen versuchte, da diese von einem unguten Gefühl begleitet wurden:„ Also…" Seine Augen glitten für eine Sekunde wieder zum dunklen Firmament empor, über das die Nacht inzwischen endgültig hereingebrochen war, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf den anderen Mann lenkte, und nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, begann er zu erklären:„ Es ist alles ein bisschen kompliziert, Vegeta… seitdem du verschwunden bist, ist sehr viel passiert, na ja, in den ersten Jahren weniger, erst am Schluss… Ich denke, ich fange mal ganz vorne an."

Son-Goku sah nachdenklich zum See, auf dem sich nun nicht mehr das Sonnen- dafür aber das Licht der Sterne widerspiegelte:„ Als du plötzlich verschwandst, waren wir uns zunächst nicht sicher ob es… nun, ob es Absicht war oder ob dir was zugestoßen ist." Er blickte mit sehr ernsten und irgendwie erschöpft wirkenden Augen zu Vegeta – der auf einmal wieder diese schlimme Angst davor vergessen worden zu sein in sich aufkommen spürte – und fuhr langsam fort:„ Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass du einfach abgehauen bist, genauso wenig wie Bulma oder Trunks, die anderen waren sich da nicht so sicher, Kuririn war zwar auch der Meinung, dass er sich das nicht vorstellen könnte, aber die anderen waren sich da nicht so sicher. Aber natürlich suchten wir nach dir, Vegeta, sehr lange und es gab deswegen mehr als einen Streit zwischen uns allen, da wir unsere Suche nicht auf die Erde beschränkt hielten und so sehr lange von zu Hause weg waren… aber schlussendlich, nachdem nach einen Jahr immer noch keine Spur von dir zu finden war… waren wir der Ansicht, dass es keinen Sinn mehr machen würde, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht gefunden werden wolltest… und so kehrten wir wieder zu unseren Familien zurück… und führten unser Leben fort."

Etwas in der Stimme des jüngeren Sayajins sagte Vegeta, dass dieser niemals der Ansicht gewesen war, dass die Suche keinen Sinn mehr machen würde, doch Vegeta verspürte für ihn und die anderen ein einsehendes aber schmerzliches Verständnis, denn er wusste, wie belastend die Abwesenheit der Kämpfer für ihre Frauen und zurückgelassenen Freunde gewesen sein musste: … und sie führten ihr Leben fort…" Es schmeckte wie bittere Säure, doch er sagte nichts dazu, ihm wunderte es, wenn er ehrlich war, dass sie überhaupt so lange Gesucht hatten, denn er wie jemand gewesen, den die anderen sonderlich in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber auch den Grund für die lange Dauer der Suche, es war ihm so klar, wie sein eigener Name und genauso verständlich: Du bist der Grund… du hast sie angetrieben und es nicht einsehen wollen, dass ihr, in der Annahme, dass ich von mir aus abgehauen war, die Sache einfach so hinnehmen könntet, nicht wahr, Kakarott? 

„Es sind Jahre vergangen… hätte ich gewusst, was mit dir geschehen ist, was hier mit dir gemacht wurde… Kami, Vegeta, ich hätte niemals so einfach dem Alltag nachgehen können…" Der Blick, der in den dunklen Opalen lag, war sehr traurig und Vegeta konnte darin lesen, dass sich der andere Mann für das furchtbar fühlte, was er wiederum nicht wollte, denn er wusste, dass Son-Goku sich niemals der Einsicht gebeugt hatte, dass es OK war, einfach weiterzuleben, dieser hatte ihn niemals vergessen, in keinem der vergangenen Jahre, das wusste er mit einer schmerzlichen, zugleich aber auch tröstlichen Gewissheit. Der größere Sayajin blickte ihn einen Moment schweigend an, eher er weiter sprach und dabei schwach lächelte:„ Aber ich wusste es leider nicht, du warst wirklich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, weder Shenlong noch der Kaioshin hatten eine Ahnung, wo du stecken könntest und so verging die Zeit und dann waren schließlich zwanzig Jahre in Land gezogen."

Bitterkeit schwang mit den Worten mit und Son-Goku lenkte seinen Blick wieder zum Sternenhimmel hinauf, während er fortfuhr:„ Dann tauchte auf einmal ein neuer Feind auf und mit ihm brach eine chaotische und teilweise sehr schreckliche Zeit für die Bewohner der Erde und aller anderen Planeten in unserem Universum an. Wir hatten keine Zeit uns auf diese Gegner vorzubereiten… und ich vermute, hätten wir gewusst, mit was wir es da zu tun haben, wäre die Gruppe Z sicher um einiges zusammengeschrumpft." Ein Lächeln tauchte auf den sonst so ernst wirkenden Gesicht auf und es hatte etwas sehr Nachsichtiges an sich, das der Nahu zunächst nicht verstand:„ Aber der Kaioshin, der uns schließlich um Hilfe bat, hat es uns damals bewusst verschwiegen, was ich auch im Nachhinein für eine große Dummheit halte, es aber auch verstehen kann. Wir haben gegen Götter kämpfen müssen, Vegeta." Ein Leuchten breitete sich in den nachtschwarzen Opalen aus und Son-Goku bedachte den anderen Mann mit einem ungewöhnlich aufmerksamen Blick, so als erwarte er direkt eine Reaktion, irgendeine Frage von diesem.

Vegeta ließ auch nicht lange auf sie warten, denn er verstand nun wirklich nicht, was an „Göttern" so außergewöhnliches war, sie kannten immerhin mehr als nur einen, deshalb fiel seine Verwunderung auch nicht kleiner aus:„ Ja, aber der Kaioshin ist doch auch ein Gott, oder besser gesagt sogar der Obergott und dabei noch um vieles schwächer als wi… ihr… wo lag da das Problem?" Er sah ihn fragend an und erhielt daraufhin ein einsehendes Nicken:„ Stimmt, ja, das war bei dem Kaioshin so und auch bei all den anderen Gottheiten in unserem Universum aber… dieser Wesen, nun in meinem Augen kommen sie Göttern um einiges näher als die Kaioshins oder die Kaios, denn von der Macht her betrachtet konnten wir beim ersten Zusammentreffen alle einpacken und wir hatten wirklich mehr Glück als sonst war, dass wir alle Lebend davonkamen." Wieder eines dieser geheimnisvollen Lächeln, die der Nahu nicht verstand, doch bevor er was dazu sagen konnte, erklärte Son-Goku schon weiter.

„Wir konnten die nächsten fünf Jahre so gut wie überhaupt nichts gegen sie ausrichten, ein Planet nach dem anderen wurde zerstört, wir fanden uns alle mehr als einmal im Jenseits wieder und ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, nach einer Weile wurde es richtig frustrierend, denn nach und nach wurde uns klar, dass wir gegen diese Wesen nichts machen können, sie waren einfach zu stark, du hättest sie spüren müssen, es war unglaublich, so als würde man nicht mit einem Lebewesen sondern mit reiner, personifizierter Macht kämpfen." Der altbekannte Enthusiasmus sprach aus dem Kämpfer und man konnte ihn ansehen, dass er die Kämpfe trotz den Niederlagen und Verlusten wirklich genossen hatte. Diese offensichtliche Tatsache veranlasste auch den älteren Sayajin dazu zu lächeln und gleichzeitig wünschte er sich, dass er mit diesem da hätte kämpfen können, dass er einmal noch seine Kraft spüren hätte können, von der das Wissen um sie sogar in seiner Erinnerung schon verblasste.

Son-Gokus Augen waren wieder auf dem See gerichtet und er hatte sich leicht zurückgelehnt, wobei er sich mit seinen Armen abstützte:„ Ende des fünften Jahres hatte sie dann vollends die gesamte Nordgalaxie in Schutt und Asche gelegt und… wenn ich ehrlich bin hab ich Meister Kaio noch nie so herumwüten gesehen, hätten wir ihn nicht davon abgehalten, währe er diesen Wesen wahrscheinlich selbst an die Gurgel gegangen… hätte er gekonnt, hätte er sie ungespitzt in den Boden gerammt, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, konnten wir nichts tun, wir stellten uns ihnen war immer wieder in den Weg und gaben unser Bestes, doch mit mäßigen Erfolg, denn in all den Jahren war es mir nicht einmal gelungen einen dieser Fremden auch nur KO zu setzten." Er seufzte und schaute dann wieder zu Vegeta, wobei er einen seltsam abwesenden Eindruck machte:„ Nach der Nordgalaxie kam die Südgalaxie dran, doch ließen sich diese Wesen bei dieser keine fünf Jahre mehr Zeit, sondern löschten sie innerhalb von acht Monaten aus... Das war vielleicht ein Chaos im Jenseits, die meisten Einwohner die das Universum zu bieten hat wurden dorthin evakuiert, du hättest den alten Kaioshin toben sehen sollten, er war nämlich der Meinung gewesen, dass diese mit ihren Planeten untergehen sollten, da dies am Schluss ja auf gleiche raus kam und sie sowieso im Jenseits landen, dabei aber nicht gegen sämtliche Regeln der herrschenden Ordnung verstoßen würden."

Ein breites, beinahe schadenfrohes Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des größeren Sayajins breit und man konnte ihn direkt ansehen, wie viel Vergnügen es ihm bereitet hatte sich dem alten Kaioshin bei dieser Entscheidung zu widersetzten:„ Na ja, jedenfalls griffen diese Wesen aus irgendeinen Grund das Jenseits nicht an, auch wenn sie es gekonnt hätten, was damals einige der anderen Kämpfer bezweifelten, doch ich hab immer die schlimme Vorahnung gehabt, dass sie sich nur Zeit ließen und alles nach der Reihe mal abarbeiteten, zuerst das Diesseits, dann das Jenseits… mit dieser Ansicht machte ich mich bei den anderen ziemlich schnell, ziemlich unbeliebt, obwohl von uns die ganze Gruppe Z das im Grunde gewusst hatte." Son-Goku lächelte wieder mit dieser seltsamen Nachsichtigkeit in seinen Augen und Vegeta fragte sich ernsthaft, was das zu bedeuten hatte, lauschte aber gleichsam gebannt der weiteren Erzählung:„ Wir trainierten wirklich tagaus und tagein, jeder von uns und wir haben dadurch auch enorme Fortschritte gemacht, von jedem schloss das Kraftniveau mit den Jahren immer mehr in die Höhe… gebracht hat es trotzdem nicht wirklich was, diese Fremden waren einfach zu stark. Nach und nach gaben auch immer mehr Kämpfer auf, die die bereits gestoben waren ließen es sowieso meist schon nach den ersten drei Jahren sein, da das Risiko, dass sie vielleicht noch mal als Seele sterben und verschwinden würden einfach zu groß war. Schließlich, Ende des sechsten Jahres sprachen diese Götter das erste Mal zu uns, per Telepathie, direkt in unsere Köpfe… ein echt gruseliges Gefühl, wenn du mich fragst, so als hättest du plötzlich kleine Hände in deinem Kopf, die, während sie dir etwas mitteilen, in dir deine Gedanken durchforsten… na ja, andere empfanden es als tolle Erfahrung und wirklich beeindruckend, ich war da nie so begeistert von."

Es wurde langsam aber sicher besorgniserregend spät, das wurde Vegeta mit jeder Minute auch immer bewusster, doch dieses pochende, schlechte Gefühl, das ihn dazu drängen wollte, dass sie sich endlich auf den Weg zum Schloss aufmachen wollte, verdrängte er relativ leicht in den Hintergrund, denn er wollte der Geschichte weiter lauschen, sie war für ihn auf wundersame Art faszinierend, denn er hatte in gewisser Weise schon vergessen, dass solche Dinge wirklich passieren konnte und das Leben nicht nur aus Hausarbeit und Langeweile hinter den Mauern Arcavers bestand (und den Schmerz nicht zu vergessen). So sagte er nichts, mit der sicheren Gewissheit, das das Abendessen bereits begonnen hatte und er Armath furchtbar enttäuschte oder sogar im Stich ließ: Die Dämonen sind sowieso schon unruhig wegen Son-Goku und den anderen… und dann lässt sich der Nahu bei keinen der Essen blicken… es tut mir leid Armath… Er biss sich auf seine Unterlippen, verscheute die Gedanken dann aber endgültig und hörte den anderen weiter zu, welcher ruhig fortfuhr:„ Sie stellten sich als Menomephos vor und der Kaioshin erklärte mir später, dass dies so viel wie „die Ersten" bedeutete… damals ist mir schon klar geworden, dass diese Wesen gar nicht so fremd sein konnten, wie immer alle unserer Götter taten, dafür wussten diese einfach zu viel. Es war aber wirklich zum Haareraufen mit was für einer gekonnten Art sie sich taub stellten, wenn man sie darauf anzusprechen versuchte, ehe man sich selbst versah, redete man mit ihnen plötzlich über ein ganz anderes Thema und man hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie man auf einmal dazu gekommen war. Nun, mit der Zeit traten immer mehr Streite und Ungereimtheiten unter den Kämpfern aus, die Westgalaxie wurde schließlich auch noch vernichtet und das Universum glich allmählich einem dunklen, leeren, deprimierenden Loch… Wir sind in den Jahren viel rumgekommen, haben lange, gefährliche Reisen unternommen um Schriftstücken und allerhand Zeugs zu beschaffen, das uns etwas über diese Menomephos hätte erklären können…"

Der jüngere Kämpfer legte seine Stirn in Falten und schaute wieder hoch – wo inzwischen eine abnehmende, marmorfarbene Mondscheibe aufgetaucht war und alles in ein weiches Licht tauchte, was jedoch nicht mehr allzu lang der Fall sein würde, da schon die ersten dunklen Wolkenfetzen auftauchten – bevor er nachdenklich weiter erzählte:„ Es war am Ende doch sinnlos, die paar Informationen, die wir zusammentrugen halfen uns nicht im Kampf und wir fanden dadurch keine Schwäche von diesen heraus, noch wer oder was sie nun eigentlich waren. Schlussendlich wollte niemand mehr von den anderen Kriegern kämpfen, es hatten schon extrem viele von den Seelen ihre Existenz einbüßen müssen und da es Shenlongs Macht überstieg dermaßen viele Kämpfer, die über ein Jahr gefallen waren, wieder zu Leben zu erwecken, wurde die Anzahl der lebendigen Krieger immer kleiner… schließlich waren nur noch wir und ein paar einzelne andere Kämpfer übrig, die sich noch diesen Götterwesen stellten. Es war irgendwie schon damals bemerkenswert, dass jeder von uns so seine schwachen Momente gehabt hatte, wo er gerne einfach das Handtuch geworfen hätte, aber dann hat es doch keiner getan, wir gehörten einfach zusammen und wir wollten keinen von uns im Stich lassen."

Son-Goku lächelte, dieses Mal aber nicht so geheimnisvoll sondern ganz einfach nur behaglich, er freute sich über das enge Band der Freundschaft, das zwischen ihnen bestand und Vegeta hatte plötzlich wieder ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er niemals an diesem Band angeknüpft hatte. „ Es war auch sehr frustrierend, dass uns die Kaioshins einfach nicht helfen wollten, sie gaben uns ab und an eine kleine Hilfestellung oder einen möglichst unauffälligen Tipp, aber nichts wirklich Brauchbares und das Wissen um ihr Wissen, machte unser Verhältnis zu ihnen sehr gereizt und am Schluss schon direkt feindselig, was mir jetzt noch leid tut. Zuletzt wurde auch die Ostgalaxie vernichtet und es dauerte keine zwei Wochen, dass sie dann schließlich auch ins Jenseits eingedrungen sind, gegen die Hoffnungen von vielen. Wir konnten sie dort genauso wenig aufhalten, wie im Diesseits, denn das wirklich schlimme an diesen Menomephos war, dass sie die Gabe hatten einfach zu verschwinden, sich konnten sich sozusagen wirklich in Nichts auflösen. Sie zerstörten auch dort die meisten Welten und vernichteten beinahe alle Seelen, die auf diesen einen Unterschlupf gefunden hatten… Zu der Zeit war ich so frustriert, verzweifelt und wütend wie wahrscheinlich noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben zuvor… es war einfach furchtbar nichts gegen eine solche Macht ausüben zu können."

Der ältere Sayajin wendete seinen Blick ab, als ihn Son-Goku auf diese Worte hin ansah, denn es war beiden gleichwohl bewusst, dass er eben in etwa Vegetas Gefühle gegenüber seiner Situation auf diesem Planeten wiedergegeben hatte, was diesem teilweise peinlich war und er selbst nicht mal wusste warum. Der Kämpfer sprach schließlich weiter, wobei er den anderen weiterhin ernst ansah und dieser noch eine weile seinem Blick auswich:„ Dann, es war wohl kurz vor dem Ende von unserem Universum, sind wir diesen Wesen, diesen Menomephos erneut gegenübergestanden, so wie schon etliche Male zuvor, aber dieses Mal war es anders, wir konnten zum ersten Mal ihr eigentliches Aussehen erkennen, welches sie sonst immer unter einer dicken Schicht aus Kampfkleidung verborgen gehalten hatten… und es klingt jetzt vielleicht makaber, aber ich habe in meinem gesamten Leben noch nie etwas derartig schönes gesehen, sie sahen eben wirklich aus wie… wie Götter eben. Sie haben keine Geschlechter, soweit ich weiß und wie ich später erfuhr, gibt es so etwas in ihrer Dimension gar nicht, denn sie sind alles und nichts zugleich, so eigenartig das nun auch anhören mag. Sie hatten weiße Haut, die an frisch gefallenen Schnee erinnerte, ihre Haare waren seiden und schienen alle Farben zugleich zu haben, man bekam davon Kopfschmerzen, wenn man sie zu lange angesehen hatte... und dann diese Augen…"

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein, in dem der jüngere Mann angestrengt nachzudenken schien und dann leise erklärte:„ Ich kann nicht sagen was, aber es lag etwas in diesen Augen, das einen zu verstehen gab, wie klein man doch eigentlich war… da war so viel Wissen und Macht enthalten, es war beängstigend… Wir waren natürlich alle sehr von diesen eindrucksvollen, schon direkt einschüchternden Auftreten entsetzt, denn wir hatten immer die Vorstellung gehabt, dass wir es mit Monstern oder etwas derartigen zu tun hatte, aber nicht mit so etwas, nicht mit so was… schönen. Jedenfalls war schon nach weniger als einer Stunde keiner mehr in der Lage noch zu kämpfen… wir waren wieder mal besiegt worden, von so wunderbaren Wesen wir Engeln und jeder von uns hat gewusst, dass es nun vorbei ist… aber etwas in mir sträubte sich dagegen sich mit diesem Schicksal abzufinden, meine innere Stimme schrie mir panisch zu, dass ich noch nicht sterben dürfe, dass ich nicht so einfach verschwinden könne, denn ich habe noch was zu tun, irgendetwas fehlte noch… ich wurde daraus zunächst nicht schlau, ich hatte Schmerzen, war erschöpft und fand mich gegenüber dieser gigantischen und einschüchternden Macht wieder, ich erwiderte dieser Stimme sogar sarkastisch, dass es doch egal sein, es gäbe dann sowieso nichts mehr, das getan werden könnte und dann wurde mich plötzlich klar, was mich so unerbittlich davon abhalten wollte zu sterben."

In den schwarzen Opalen spiegelte sich das Licht des sternenübersäten Himmels wieder und Vegeta erschauderte leicht, als ihm diese Augen plötzlich begegneten und ihn direkt ansahen, wobei Son-Goku mit sanfter, beinahe schon zärtlicher Stimme seine Geschichte zu Ende brachte:„ Ich wollte nicht ohne dich sterben, Vegeta, in diesen paar Sekunden hat mich nichts so geängstigt wie das Wissen, dass ich dich dann nie wieder sehen würde und aus dieser Angst und Verzweiflung heraus ist eine neue Kraft in mir erwacht, ich habe ein neues Super Sayajin Level erreicht und in eben diesen Moment war auf einmal alles vorbei." Auf den überraschten und ein wenig enttäuschten Blick von ihm hin – er hatte sich doch ein anderes Ende erwartet – erklärte der größere Mann lächelnd:„ Nun, es war eine Prüfung gewesen, eine einfache, alberne Prüfung… nun ja, so albern nun auch wieder nicht. Die Kaioshins haben uns dann schlussendlich doch über alles aufgeklärt, diese Menomephos kommen alle paar Milliarden Jahre in die verschiedenen Dimensionen, die der ihrigen unterliegen und prüfen dort, ob das jeweilige Universum es Wert ist noch weiter zu existieren oder ob es einen Neuanfang, also ein Reset benötigt. Bei uns ging glücklicherweise alles gut, wir haben bestanden und sogar nicht einmal so schlecht abgeschnitten, wie mir Meister Kaio noch vor unserem Abreisen stolz mitgeteilt hat. Das aber gerade wir die eigentlichen Prüflinge waren – er werden von einem Universum nämlich immer nur eine handvoll ausgewählt – war für mich und die anderen doch ziemlich überraschend, aber an sich hing es nicht nur allein von uns ab, es kam auch darauf an, wie die anderen Lebewesen des Universums reagieren würde, also ob sie zusammenhalten und somit eine gewisse Loyalität sich gegenüber aufweisen oder, was meiner Meinung nach nicht einmal so unwahrscheinlich gewesen wäre, sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen würden. Es war eigentlich sowohl vom einen als auch vom anderen etwas dabei, aber wir wurden am Schluss doch als würdig empfunden noch eine Weile, bis zur nächsten Prüfung, weiterexistieren zu dürfen.

Picollo und die anderen, wich auch ich, sind nun ein wenig schlecht auf die Götter unseres Universums zu sprechen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das schon wieder legen wird, wir haben durch das alles immerhin extrem viel erlebt und Erfahrungen gemacht, die ich nicht mehr missen möchte, wie unglaublich und erschreckend sie manchmal doch waren… Ich bedauere es wirklich sehr, dass du nicht dabei warst Vegeta."

Son-Goku wirkte sehr ernst, während er das sprach und der Nahu tat sich plötzlich sehr schwer seinen Blick zu halten, so dass dieser sein Gesicht abwenden musste:„ Durch die Menomephos haben wir dann auch die Möglichkeit bekommen dich zu finden, 'Geta, denn nachdem sie das Universum mitsamt all seinen Planeten und Bewohnern wieder hergestellt hatten und eine Runde Gesamtvergessen für alle spendiert wurde, gab es für uns, also die Prüflinge, ein paar Extras, wie zum Beispiel unsere ehemalige Jugend, zusätzliche Kraftreserven und eine Macht, die wir aber nur sehr begrenzt einsetzen können… aber das erklär ich dir später, das würde nun wirklich zu lange dauern. Das wichtigste ist, dass wir eine Bitte an sie stellen durften, welche sie uns ohne Ausnahme erfüllen würden. Wir haben dich finden wollen und obwohl sie dich zwar nicht zu uns gebracht haben, ist der Wunsch trotzdem erfüllt worden, auch wenn wir jetzt auf ein paar unvorhergesehne Probleme stoßen." Der Kämpfer streckte sich schließlich genüsslich, da die aufkommende Müdigkeit allmählich seinen gesamten Körper betäubte und er sie abschütteln wollte, daraufhin schaute er wieder zu seinem Koi, der immer noch interessiert das Ufer neben sich zu studieren schien.

Ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte sich Vegetas Bauch eingenistet, es fühlte sich komisch an, irgendwie zog es unangenehm, ließ aber auch eine wohlige Wärme in ihm aufkommen. Seine Augen brannten wieder und ein schmerzlicher Knoten hatte sich wieder mal in seinem Hals eingenistet, doch nahm er das nur so nebenbei wahr, er war viel zu sehr von dem eben gehörten eingenommen: Sie haben mich nicht vergessen… sie haben mich gesucht… lange und am Schluss, wo ich eigentlich nichts mehr als eine Erinnerung gewesen war, haben sie diese mächtigen Wesen darum gebeten mich zu finden… Ein leichter Schwindel packte seinen ohnehin schon überdrehten Geist und er musste mit einer Hand neben sich im fechten Gras abstützen, da er befürchtete sonst einfach umzukippen.

„Wir haben dich nie vergessen, Vegeta." Son-Goku hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen gelegt, der leicht nickte und ihn schließlich ansah, wobei sich die Emotionen in dessen Augen zu überschlagen schienen und mal zwischen Trauer, Freute, Angst, Verzweiflung, Liebe und Fassungslosigkeit hin und her wechselten. „Bleib bei mir…" Der jüngere Mann lächelte, als er diese Bitte, die schon mal an ihn gestellt worden war, wieder hörte und zog den anderen Sayajin erneut an sich, was dieser nur zu gerne geschehen ließ, um sich dann ebenfalls an ihm festzuhalten. Er strich ihm durch die schwarzen, im Mondlicht schimmernden Haare und antwortete:„ Das werd ich, Vegeta."

Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, während sich die beiden Sayajins schweigend hielten und einfach diesen kostbaren Moment der trauten Zweisamkeit auskosteten, dann hob Vegeta plötzlich seinen Kopf und Son-Goku konnte in diesen glänzenden, schwarzen Seen lesen, was dieser wollte und er ihn nur zu gerne geben würde. So senkte er seinerseits seinen Kopf etwas und im nächsten Moment fühlten beide wieder den warmen, weichen Geschmack von den Lippen des jeweils anderen und der Nahu öffnete ohne bittende Aufforderung seinen Mund und ließ seinen Gefährten ein, der dieser Einladung nur zu gerne nachkam.

Ein leichter Nieselregen begann einzusetzen, der auf die anwachsende Wolkenfront hinwies, die sich allmählich über den gesamten Himmel zu ziehen begann und wohl bald das helle Licht des Mondes und das der funkelnden Sterne unter sich begraben würde.

Der ältere Sayajin, der die schmeichelnde Zunge des anderen nur zu gerne noch einen weiteren Moment gespürt hätte, drückte sich dann aber trotzdem zurück, so dass ihr Kuss wieder vorzeitig endete, was Son-Goku ein frustriertes Aufseufzen koste, dieser aber nicht protestierte, da er wusste, dass sein Gefährte Recht hatte. „Wir sollten aufbrechen… ich denke, es wäre sehr unklug Armath noch länger warten zu lassen." Vegeta sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an, in denen sich ebenso leise Furcht abzeichnete und der größere Mann nickte nur verstehend:„ Gut."

Son-Goku stand auf und richtete das letzte Mal sein Augenmerk auf den Fahan-See, der im abnehmenden Sternenlicht beinahe noch schöner wirkte als am Tag. Dann hob er seinen Koi vorsichtig auf und stieß sich in die kühle Nachtluft ab, was zu seiner eigenen Erleichterung ohne Probleme klappte, so dass er schon nach wenigen Sekunden über das weite Blätterdach dahinflog und die Richtung einschlug, in der Arcaver lag, was selbst bei dieser weiten Entfernung noch deutlich zu erkennen war. Es wirkte wie ein Riese in der Dunkelheit und einen kurzen Moment lang hatte der Kämpfer wirklich das Gefühl als würden es ihn mit leuchtenden Augen anglotzen, was er sich zum Glück nur eingebildet hatte, da sich diese Augen als einfache Signalfeuer herausstellten, zumindest hoffte er das.

Vegeta schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich müde gegen den anderen Sayajin, der ihn sicher hielt, dabei verzichtete er auf den Anblick, der sich vor ihm gab. Ich werde sowieso nicht wieder fliegen können… Er drückte sich etwas enger an Son-Goku und dachte niedergeschlagen: Ich habe dich enttäuscht, Armath… ich kann es genau spüren… es tut mir leid. 

Die Nacht um sie herum wurde allmählich dunkler, als sich eine riesige Wand aus dunklen Gewitterwolken immer weiter vorwärts schob und schon in wenigen Stunden mit peitschenden Stürmen und ohrenbetäubenden Donner über das Land hereinbrechen würde.

So, hier ist das 32 Kapitel von Nanathe und auch wieder ein langes, was aber auch damit zusammenhängt, dass dies sozusagen ein Geschenk am Schluss ist, da die Ferien von mir nun wieder vorbei sind und die nächsten Kapitel wahrscheinlich nicht mehr in der Größenordung ausfallen werden und ich auch nicht mehr wirklich was dazu sagen kann, wann genau das nächste erscheint. Ich hab dieses Jahr Matura, das ist wie in Deutschland das Abitur, und das heißt ein Jahr lang Stress pur, was mich nicht sehr freut und sich auch nicht sehr gut mit den FFs vertragen wird. Ich werde Nanathe auf jeden Fall weiterführen, nur bitte ich um Verständnis, wenn es jetzt zwischen den einzelnen Kapiteln wieder länger dauert, denn Schule geht nun mal vor.

Ich weiß, dass ich wieder sechs Tage im Verzug bin und wenn ihr wollt könnt's mich ja mit Tomaten beschmeißen, aber ich hab mir neue Haustiere zugelegt (zwei Ratten) und die hab ich mir gleich samt Schnupfen gekauft, was mich schon zweimal zum Tierarzt geführt hat (ich hab für so was immer das richtige Händchen… seufz), auf jeden Fall hab ich jetzt mal viel Zeit mit den zwei Nagern verbracht und hab mich weniger mit dem Schreiben befasst, hoffe ihr versteht das, aber die sind wirklich einfach zum Anbeißen, mit ihren schwarzen Knopfaugen und diesen süßen Gesichtern! g

So, ich hab also endlich mal wieder jemanden, den ich hier für ein Review danken kann! smile Also, ich danke ganz lieben Sindarinwa, für ihr liebes Review und was sich zwischen Son-Goku und Vegeta ergeben wird, wirst du noch lesen, verrate da nix, ist mir ein bisschen zu brisant! ;)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, lg Arima


	34. Chapter 34

Hallo erstmals an alle, die sich für meine Fanfictions interessieren! wink

Nun, wie ich mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend feststellen muss, bin ich schlussendlich auch dazu gezwungen einer dieser wirklich furchtbaren Kurzmeldungen einzuschieben, für die ich die Autoren bei anderen FFs verteufle... seufz

Wie jeder wahrscheinlich schon bemerkt hat, der sich schon etwas länger mit dieser FF befasst, hab ich schon sehr lange kein neues Kapitel mehr geupdated, was damit zusammenhängt, dass ich dieses Jahr Matura (Abitur) hatte und mich das letzte halbe Jahr wirklich reinhängen musste. Das ist eben ein notwendiges Übel gewesen, dass jetzt, nach bestandenen Abschluss ggg, vorbei ist und obwohl ich nun endlich wieder dieses kostbare Gut an Freizeit besitze (klingt vielleicht etwas dick aufgetragen, aber jeder der die AHS-Matura macht, wird wissen, dass es das nicht ist ;), komm ich einfach nicht mit den nächsten Kapiteln voran.

Nanathe ist an sich eine meiner ältesten FFs überhaupt, ich habe in der Zwischenzeit schon an vielen anderen Stories geschrieben, wobei die meisten unvollendet auf meiner Festplatte verstauben, außer Loneliness, die hab ich ja ebenfalls ins Net gestellt.

Jedenfalls hat sich seit meiner ersten vagen Idee zu diser FF (und auch Loneliness) sehr viel verändert, auch mein Schreibstil und mein Interesse an Nanathe. Leider haben mir die letzten Monate aufgezwungener Abstinenz nicht sehr gut getan, was das betrifft und mein Enthusiasmus für die beiden FFs (wie auch etliche andere Fanfictions) hat sehr stark nachgelassen. Das ist auch ein Grund warum immer noch kein neues Kapitel oben ist, obwohl ich eigentlich schon mehr als eine Woche Zeit für ein neues hatte, doch immer wenn ich mich an meinen PC setze und zu schreiben beginne fange ich schon nach der ersten Zeile zu stocken an und es endet damit, dass ich meinen armen, alten elektronischen Freund aufs wüsteste verfluche. --;

Meine Schreibblockade hängt aber vor allem damit zusammen, dass ich nun endlich, nachdem ich die Schule beendet habe, an einen Roman schreiben will, also ein richtiges Buch, dass ich an einen Verlag schicken möchte und das alleine wird schon extrem Zeit verschlingend sein. Außerdem sind sowohl Nanathe und Loneliness Geschichten, die ich darauf angelegt habe sehr lange zu sein (Nanathe um die 600 - 800 Seiten), Loneliness (400 - 500 Seiten) und obwohl ich gerne, jetzt wo der Stress mit der Schule vorbei ist, rund um die Uhr Zeit hätte um zu schreiben, geht das nicht. Ich werde voraussichtlich in einem Monat für 13 Monate in die USA gehen um dort als Aupair zu arbeiten und obwohl ich meinen geliebten Laptop mitnehmen werde, weiß ich nicht, wie ich dort Zeit zum weiterschreiben komme. Nebenbei kommt dann auch noch der Punkt auf, dass ich mit den späteren Entwicklungen von Nanathe überhaupt nicht zufrieden bin (ich habe Vegeta dermaßen verschandelt, dass ich mich am liebsten selber treten würde) und jetzt irgendwie in eine Sackgasse bei dieser Geschichte gelandet bin, aus der ich verzweifelt wieder raus zu kommen versuche, was er doch sehr schwierig ist, da sich dieser unschöne Faden, den ich gernde wieder wegkriegen würde, schon durch viele Kapitel gezogen hat.

Es ist also eine ziemlich verzwickte Position in der sich meine FFs und ich befinden. Ich will an den Fanfictions weiterschreiben, vor allem, weil ich etliche Male beschworen habe, dass sie keine dieser unzähligen Geschichten sind, die schlussendlich unvollendet im Net dahinvegetieren. Trotzdem weiß ich nicht, ob das am Ende nicht doch der traurige Fall sein wird, denn wie mein Interesse an diesen FFs nachlässt, lässt mein Interesse an Dragonball nach, das ja der eigentliche Ansporn für so etwas ist.

Vielleicht ist es wirklich nur eine kurzzeitige Blockade und es renkt sich alles wieder ein, aber ich bin mir da selbst nicht sicher. Die nächsten paar Kapitel KOMMEN BESTIMMT! Ich hab nicht vor jetzt einfach alles liegen zu lassen, aber da Nanathe und Loneliness wirklich darauf ausgelegt sind lang und umfangreich zu werden, ist das sehr kompliziert.

Ich hoffe, dass diejenigen, die sich für diese FFs interessieren, jetzt nicht zu enttäuscht sein werden und sich völlig von der FF abwenden, da ich ( und das soll jetzt bitte keine Erpressung für mehr Reviews sein! ) die beiden Geschichten vor allem wegen der Leser nun nicht einfach für die nächsten Monate beiseite schiebe, bis ich vielleicht irgendwann mal wieder Lust dazu hätte, weiterzuschreiben.

Sollte ich aber wirklich irgendwann mal mich dazu durchringen müssen, die FFs unvollendet zu beenden, werde ich das deutlich sagen und die Leser nicht einfach in der Luft hängen lassen. Wenn sich zwischen den einzelnen Kapiteln also wieder eine Lücke von einigen Wochen auftun sollte, heißt das nicht, dass es jetzt aus ist (trotz dieser nicht gerade ermutigenden Worte), sondern, dass ich entweder zu viel zu tun hab, in einer Schaffenskrise stecke oder beides zusammen, jedenfalls werd ich das deutlich zusammen mit einem Kapitel ankündigen.

Das wars dann auch schon wieder von mir und ich hoffe, dass die meisten von euch nun nicht zu enttäuscht sind. Ich werde wahrscheinlich in den nächsten zwei Wochen bei beiden FFs ein neues Kapitel raufstellen, je nachdem, wie gut ich damit vorankomme.

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch mal all den lieben Reviewern danken, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben mir zu schreiben und es ist auch sehr diesen Rückmeldungen zu verdanken, dass das schlechte Gewissen bei mir nicht locker lässt und mich mit seiner endlosen Nörgelei nicht von den Geschichten loskommen lässt. ;)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, mfg Arima


	35. Chapter 35

Kapitel 33: Close and Far Apart

Armath war ein sehr friedliebender Herrscher und gliederte sich auf diese Weise perfekt in die lange, ruhmreiche Kette seiner Vorfahren und vorangegangenen Herrscher ein, die diesem Planeten durch ihr gezügeltes und überlegtes Handeln immer gut gedient hatten. Man konnte anhand der Augen der Könige erkennen, dass sie mit dieser besonderen Besonnenheit und Ruhe gesegnet waren, die den anderen Dämonen leider nur all zu oft fehlte und diese Ruhe, so sagte man, war nur sehr schwer zu vertreiben. Gelang einem das allerdings, musste man mit einem ungeheuren Jähzorn rechnen, der über einen wie eine Sintflut hereinbrechen würde und unter dieser zerstörerischen Macht würde man zerschellen wie Glas auf Boden.

So war man gut damit beraten so einen Zustand nie heraufzubeschwören und da das jeder auf diesem Planteten und auch jeder, der das unglücksselige Pech hatte den Dämonen und ihren Herrscher zu begegnen, wusste, kamen solche Situationen nur sehr, sehr selten zustande. Das Königsgeschlecht war nicht unsterblich, jedoch war es mit einer Macht gesegnet, an die normale Dämonen niemals gelangen konnten und das war auch der Grund, warum die Fürsten diese auch ohne Widerspruch akzeptierten und sich nur sehr selten und vor allem ungern auf einen Streit mit diesen einließen.

Vegeta, als der Nahu, wusste natürlich darum bescheid und er wusste auch, dass es wohl zu den größten Dummheiten zählte, die man begehen konnte, wenn man sich den Zorn seines Gemahlen auf sich zog. Bis jetzt hatte er allerdings nie selbst auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass er eines Tages in der Position desjenigen sich befinden könnte, der den Unmut dieser ungemein mächtigen Kreatur auf sich ziehen sollte. Mit dem vergangenen Abend war dies allerdings geschehen und nun fürchtete er nicht nur vor den Konsequenzen seines unüberlegten Handelns sondern auch um das Leben des anderen Mannes, der, so wie er, sofort nach ihrer Ankunft im Schloss zum König geleitet wurden, wo sie sich nun schon seit gut zehn Minuten befanden, in Schweigen und bösen Vorahnungen gehüllt.

Es hatte sich eine bedrückende, geradezu einschneidende Spannung um sie gelegt, wobei es nicht gerade half, dass Armath, den man seine Wut nur zu deutlich ansah, eine Runde nach der anderen um sie beide zog und es sich bis jetzt vorbehalten hatte auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. Das Schweigen war für Vegeta wahrscheinlich sogar noch viel schlimmer als das Wissen, dass jetzt eine Bestrafung folgen würde, bei der er nicht genau wusste wie sie ausfallen würde und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er darüber auch gar nicht nachdenken. Gott… dieses betäubende Gefühl von Angst… ich kenne es, ich hab es sieben Jahre Tag für Tag und Nacht für Nacht in mir getragen… mir war klar, dass es eines Tages wiederkommen würde… ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass es wegen Armath sein würde… Der Nahu, der seinen Blick verkrampft gegen den dunklen Marmorboden gerichtet hatte und es vermied ihn auch nur einen Zentimeter zu heben, konnte die dunklen, nun vor Wut wohl rotglimmernden Augen des Königs auf sich spüren, welche sich geradezu in seinen Körper einzubrennen schienen.

Sie waren hier in Armaths Arbeitszimmer, einen Raum, den Vegeta immer schon sehr wegen seiner schönen Möblierung und der angenehmen Atmosphäre, die er ausstrahlte, gemocht hatte. Nun war diese Sympathie verloren gegangen und der Nahu wünschte sich überall anders zu sein, nur nicht hier. So wie auch sonst immer, war das Zimmer hell durch das Brennen etlicher Kerzen beleuchtet und die Müdigkeit, die vorhin über den Sayajin hereingebrochen war, als er sich auf den Armen des anderen, weit über den Erdboden, wieder gefunden hatte, war nun wie verflogen, wobei er sich allerdings nicht sicher war, ob das wirklich wegen der ausgeprägten Helligkeit oder der Nervosität so war.

Ein leises, gereiztes Schnaufen erklang plötzlich und Vegeta, der bis eben, durch die einnehmende Gegenwart seines Gemahls den anderen Sayajin beinahe völlig vergessen hatte, wurde mit einem Schlag wieder auf ihn aufmerksam. Er richtete seinen Blick erschrocken auf diesen, wobei er bei dem verächtlichen und geradezu forschen Ausdruck in den nachtschwarzen Opalen des jüngeren Mannes, die direkt Armath fixierten, kaltes Entsetzen in sich aufflammen spürte. /Kakarott… / Der Nahu wusste, dass dieses Verhalten, das den König ganz offensichtlich herausfordern sollte, der einzige Grund sein konnte, den der weiße Dämon benötigte um Son-Goku und die anderen von diesem Planeten zu verweisen… oder noch viel schlimmeres mit ihm zu tun.

Die rötlich glimmernden Augen, die bis eben voll und ganz auf Vegeta gerichtet gewesen waren, wandten sich plötzlich vom diesem ab und schwenkten auf den anderen Sayajin, der nur knapp neben seinen älteren Artgenossen stand und diese bodenlose Frechheit besaß ihn herauszufordern. /Was glaubt diese Witzfigur, wer sie ist/ Armath wandte sich nun völlig dem fremden Kämpfer zu und sein Körper spannte sich wie von selbst bis aufs äußerste an, so dass dessen ausgeprägten Muskeln voll zur Geltung kamen. /Dieser elende Wicht…/ Die perlweißen Zähne des Dämonen, deren Schärfe der von frisch geschliffenen Messerklingen glich, wurden mit so einer Wucht aufeinander gepresst, dass man wirklich die Befürchtung haben konnte, dass sie jeden Moment zersplittern würden.

Son-Goku, der den anwachsenden Kraftpegel seines Gegenübers wahrnahm, wusste, dass er gerade dabei war, alles kaputt zu machen, für das er die letzten Jahre so ausharrend gekämpft hatte. Doch dieses arrogante Wesen da vor ihm, das sie nun schon seit gut Zehn Minuten hier in der Luft hängen ließ und Vegeta von einer Sekunden auf die andere immer mehr verängstigte, warf all seine guten Vorsetze über Bord. /Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir den Kopf abreißen, du mieser Dreckssack…/ Die schwarzen Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und man musste nicht ein Sayajin sein um zu wissen, dass das ein Zeichen dafür war, dass nun eine Auseinandersetzung folgen würde.

Der Nahu, der seinen Freund einen panischen und zugleich flehenden Blick zuwarf, konnte in den schwarzen Opalen und in dem bis aufs äußerste vor Anspannung und Wut verzerrtem Gesicht genau ablesen, was dieser gerade dachte und ihm war klar, dass Armath das genauso konnte, was die ganze Situation, die nun von Augenblick zu Augenblick immer mehr zu eskalieren drohte, nur noch verschlimmerte. /Verdammt, Kakarott, bitte hör auf damit… Armath wird dich zwingen wegzugehen, wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst ihn zu provozieren…/

Die enorme Spannung, die sich zwischen den beiden mächtigen Kämpfern in dem Raum aufbaute, wäre wohl für jeden Außenstehenden spürbar gewesen, und Vegeta kam es so vor, als würde sie sich ihm bis ins Fleisch einschneiden. Er wollte, dass dies alles nur ein schlimmer Traum war, er bereute die vorige Leichtsinnigkeit von sich nun ungemein und wusste nicht mehr, wie er es überhaupt so weit hatte kommen lassen können. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden anderen Männer, die nun augenscheinlich zu versuchen schienen sich mit lodernden und hasserfüllten Blicken zu Tode zu starren, griff auch auf ihn über und er konnte spüren, wie sich sein gesamter Körper zusammenzog und sich ein bekanntes Zittern wie eine unsichtbare Hand um ihn legte und festhielt.

/Kakarott, bitte…/ Die Verzweiflung, die Vegeta auszufüllen begann, schien mit einem Mal so schlagartig wie eine Schlange vorzupreschen und ihre scharfen Zähne tief in sein Fleisch zu vergraben/ KAKAROTT, HÖR AUF/

Die Worte hallten in Son-Gokus Kopf nach, nachdem sie wie ein explodierender Donnerschlag durch seinen Schädel gejagt waren, und der Sayajin, der zunächst geglaubt hatte, dass Vegeta ihn wirklich angeschrieen hatte, erkannte schnell, als er zu dessen blassem und verzerrten Gesicht blickte, dass dem nicht so war. /Es ist wieder diese Verbindung… diese Verbindung die er aufgebaut hat…/ Die dunklen Opale des Kämpfers ruhten nur für eine Sekunde auf dem Gesicht des anderen, dann richtete er sein Augenmerk wieder auf Armath zurück, der ihn mit einem Ausdruck in seinen glimmernden Augen anstarrte, der ihm sagte, dass dieser nicht verstand, was die plötzlich Unterbrechung ihres Wettstarrens zu bedeuten hatte, es ihm allerdings auch nicht wirklich interessierte.

/Ich bin so ein Idiot…/ Son-Goku biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verdammte sich dafür, dass er sich eben von seiner Wut so verleiten lassen hatte – der kurze mentale Aufschrei von Vegeta hatte sein erhitztes Gemüt wieder etwas beruhigt und nun erschien ihm sein Verhalten, das er dem Dämonenkönig gegenüber soeben an den Tag gelegt hatte, gar nicht mehr so klug wie zuvor. Armath wollte ihn sowieso nicht hier haben, da passte ihn sein patziges Auftreten sicher ausgezeichnet, einen König zu verärgern war schließlich bei beinahe jeder Zivilisation das Schlimmste, was man machen konnte, und der Sayajin hatte die unangenehme Gewissheit, dass Dämonen da keine Ausnahme waren.

Vegetas alarmierter Blick wanderte unruhig zwischen seinem Gemahlen und Son-Goku hin und her, wobei er fieberhaft überlegte, was er nun tun konnte um die ganze Situation etwas zu entspannen, denn würde jetzt nichts passieren, würde der weiße Dämon die Fremden morgen nicht mehr ertragen müssen. /Aber wenn ich jetzt was sage oder für Kakarott sogar Partei ergreife wird er nur noch umso wütender werden… ich will nicht, dass er sie wegschickt… ich habe ihn doch gerade erst wiederbekommen… und ich habe Trunks noch nicht einmal gesprochen…/ Die Verzweiflung, die durch das Wissen um das bevorstehende Fiasko genährt wurde und ausgezeichnet in dem Nahu zu gedeihen schien, ließ erneut einen schmerzhaften Knoten in seinem Hals entstehen und der ehemalige Kämpfer verdammte sich ein weiteres mal für diese schreckliche Ohnmacht.

Dem weißen Dämon schienen die Konsequenzen, die das aufmüpfige Verhalten dieses Fremden Mannes nach sich zog, am besten klar zu sein und am liebsten hätte er der kleinen, schon jubelnden Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf nachgegeben, die ihm dazu drängte die Eindringlinge wieder aus ihrer Welt raus zu werfen. Das respektlose Verhalten des jüngeren Sayajins war ihm ehrlich gesagt vergleichsweise egal, ihm störte viel eher, dass Vegeta wegen diesem vorhin das Abendessen versäumt hatte, etwas, das sein Gefährte unter normalen Umständen nie getan hätte, dieser war dafür viel zu verantwortungsbewusst und wusste, dass dies für das Erscheinungsbild des königlichen Hauses sehr wichtig war, da beinahe jeden Tag auch fremde Dämonen bei ihnen zu Gast waren, die wichtige Positionen in ihrer Gesellschaft einnahmen und sehr viel Einfluss hatten.

/Für diesen leichtsinnigen Narren mag es vielleicht lächerlich klingen, aber es gefährdet mein Ansehen als König… wenn ich nicht einmal den Nahu unter Kontrolle habe…/ Armath verzog unmerklich das Gesicht, er mochte so nicht denken, auch wenn er wusste, dass die anderen Dämonen das so sahen/… wie soll ich dann unser Land leiten und führen können? Vegeta hat als Nahu Pflichten, denen er nachkommen muss, so wie ich den meinen… warum musste diese Kreatur gerade jetzt auftauchen/ In nicht mal ganz zwei Wochen würde Vegeta ein weiteres Mal von ihm ein Kind empfangen und er wusste, dass das für diesen, in der Gegenwart seiner Vergangenheit, nun wieder genauso schmerzhaft sein würde wie damals in der Nacht, als Tillion gezeugt wurde...

Armath schenkte seinem unwillkommenen Gast einen überraschten und leicht verwirrten Blick, als dieser plötzlich seinen Kopf senkte und vor ihm auf die Knie ging. Er war kein Sayajin, trotzdem wusste er augenblicklich, dass dies eine demütige Geste war, die ihm um Verzeihung bitten sollte, Dämonen reagierten nämlich genauso, wenn sie gegenüber einen überlegenen Artgenossen unterlegen waren. Dem weißen Dämon kam plötzlich der Gedanke, dass ihre beiden Rassen vielleicht doch mehr gemein hatten, als er bis jetzt angenommen hatte, denn obwohl er von Vegeta wusste, dass diese ebenfalls Krieger gewesen waren, hatte dieser sonst eigentlich nicht viel von seinen Leuten erzählt, so wie vom Rest seines vergangenen Lebens auch nicht.

/Das ist jetzt aber doch eigentlich egal.../ Die dunklen Augen des Königs glühten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde rot auf, wobei er seine Lippen fest aufeinander drückte, so dass sie nur noch eine schmale Linie waren, und seinen Körper erneut anspannte. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass sich der Fremde nun unterwürfig zeigte, denn er wollte ihn los werden, auch wenn er wusste, dass es für seinen Gemahlen sehr schmerzhaft sein würde diesen erneut zu verlieren, aber andernfalls wäre es mit der Zeit und der aufkommenden Erkenntnis, dass er sich durch ihre Anwesenheit nur falsche Hoffnungen machte, nur noch schlimmer.

/Verdammter Narr…/ Armath war sich nicht sicher ob er damit den vor ihm knienden Mann oder sich selbst meinte, doch eines war klar, er konnte ihn so nur schlecht wegschicken, auf diese Weise würde es ihm Vegeta niemals verzeihen und auch er selbst würde danach mit dem Wissen leben müssen, dass er falsch gehandelt hatte. /Hätte er das doch nur gelassen… dann wäre ich ihn jetzt los und all diese verfluchten Schwierigkeiten, die er mir ins Haus gezerrt hat…/ Ein kehliges Knurren erklang und der Dämon spürte Frustration in sich aufkommen, wobei er seine leicht glimmernden Augen auf den Hinterkopf des jüngeren Sayajins gerichtet hatte.

Die Anspannung, die vor einer Minute noch unerträglich gewesen war und Vegeta geradezu die Luft abgedrückt hatte, klang nun langsam wieder ab und der Sayajin spürte, wie Erleichterung ihren Platz einnahm. Armath würde Son-Goku nun nicht mehr wegschicken, nicht danach. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass der andere Sayajin das wirklich getan hatte, für einen solchen, besonders so einen mächtigen, war dies mehr als demütigend, dann besann er sich allerdings wieder darauf, dass Son-Goku ja nie wirklich viel von ihrer Rasse mitbekommen hatte, da er eigentlich ohne wirkliches Wissen um seine Herkunft und dem damit verbundenen Verhaltensnormen aufgewachsen war.

Trotzdem hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sich das in den letzten drei Jahrzehnten geändert hatte und, dass diese Geste für den anderen Mann sehr wohl auch eine Bedeutung hatte. /Er macht das für mich…/ Eine angenehme Wärme quoll in seiner Brust auf und der Nahu spürte, wie in ihm ein tiefes Gefühl der Verbundenheit zu dem anderen Sayajin erwachte. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er das damals auch hätte tun können, selbst für den anderen Mann, denn der Stolz war etwas Essentielles für ihre Rasse und diesen auch nur anzukratzen war schon furchtbar. „Kakarott…" Seine dunklen Opale ruhten ebenfalls auf seinen ehemaligen ewigen Kontrahenten und er fragte sich ob es normal war, dass nun so ein dumpfer Schmerz auf die vorangegangene angenehme Empfindung folgte.

„Du dämlicher, selbstgerechter Narr…" Vegeta zuckte leicht zusammen, als er plötzlich die kräftige und laute Stimme des Königs vernahm, den er für einige Sekunden ganz vergessen hatte und richtete sein Augenmerk wieder auf diesen. Die Wut und Abscheu, die in den Worten lag, spiegelte den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Dämons wieder, mit welchem er den vor ihm knienden Mann bedachte. Armath schien es nicht sehr glücklich gemacht zu haben, dass sich Son-Goku nun auf diese Weise für sein unpassendes Verhalten und ihre Verspätung entschuldigt hatte, der Nahu wusste, dass es diesem viel besser gepasst hätte, wenn dieser einfach mit seiner Torheit fort gefahren wäre, denn so konnte er diesen und die anderen nicht einfach wieder fortschicken. Auch Son-Goku schien das zu wissen, denn sein Körper spannte sich zwar an, weiters reagierte er aber nicht auf diese offensichtliche Provokation und schien seinen Gastgeber dadurch nur noch mehr zu verärgern.

Armath hätte dem Sayajin vor sich am liebsten mit einem Hieb den Schädel eingeschlagen, er wusste, dass dieser nicht auf seine Streitsuche eingehen würde und das machte ihn noch viel wütender/ Ich hasse ihn/ Seine Augen wandten sich dann jedoch jäh von Son-Goku ab und richteten sich stattdessen auf Vegeta, der von einem Moment auf den anderen kalkweiß wurde und den Blick seinerseits senkte. Der König wusste genauso gut wie sein Gefährte, dass er dessen Pflichtverletzung nicht einfach so hinnehmen konnte und da es das erste Mal was, dass dies der Fall war, war das Ganze nur noch umso schwieriger. Ein tiefes, dröhnendes Knurren glitt über seine Lippen, das einem bis auf die Knochen ging und den Körper des Nahu dazu veranlasste sich anzuspannen, wohl wissend, dass sich Armath nun an ihn richten würde.

„Verdammt, Vegeta, ist dir eigentlich klar, was dein leichtsinniges Verhalten für Folgen haben kann?" Die Stimme des weißen Dämons war fest, aber nicht laut, trotzdem bohrte sie sich in den Kopf des Nahu, der gar nicht erst versuchte irgendetwas zu rechtfertigen. Das war wahrscheinlich auch das Klügste was er machen konnte, Armath erwartete auch keine Antwort, ihm war klar, das Vegeta wusste, das er mit seinem überraschenden Fernbleiben Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt hatte und, dass dadurch die Unruhe, die mit dem Eintreffen der Fremden entflammt war, nur noch mehr angestachelt wurde. Der sehnige Schwanz des Dämons schlug unruhig hin und her, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass es das Klügste war sich nun eiligst zu entfernen… sollte man die Möglichkeit dazu haben.

„Ich weiß, dass es dir sehr viel bedeutet, dass „er"…" Die dunklen Augen richteten sich wieder auf Son-Goku, der sich wieder aufgesetzt hatte und seinen Blick mit einem um nichts kälteren empfing, wovon Armath aber nur minder beeindruckt war, und fuhr fort:„… und deine anderen Freunde nun da sind, doch ändert das nichts daran, dass du der Nahu dieses Planeten bist, Vegeta." Der Blick, der immer noch sehr aufgebracht wirkte, jedoch nicht annähernd so viel Wut offenbarte wie zuvor, traf nun wieder den älteren Sayajin, der unbewusst etwas zurückwich, dabei seine eigenen Augen jedoch nicht hob, sondern weiterhin auf den edlen Marmor gerichtet hielt und mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen stumm und hilflos den folgenden Worten lauschte.

„Du hast Verpflichtungen diesem Planeten und seinem Volk gegenüber, genauso wie mir und Tillion. Ich weiß, dass du jetzt am liebsten mit diesen Leuten gehen würdest, wahrscheinlich eher gestern als heute, aber das geht nicht. Sie sind deine Vergangenheit, Vegeta, eine Vergangenheit, die man dir geraubt hat und das tut mir sehr leid…" In den bis eben noch harten, kalten Augen von Armath flackerte für einen kurzen Moment eine Wärme auf, die Son-Goku völlig überraschte und die er nur schwer für möglich gehalten hätte – dann war dieser kurze Augenblick aber auch schon wieder vorbei und auch wenn die vorige Kälte nicht wiedergekehrt war, so war es doch die Stränge, die dem Sayajin allerdings um nichts besser gefiel:„ …jedoch ist es passiert und so wenig wie du etwas dafür kannst, kann ich es… oder unser Sohn."

Vegeta spürte, wie mit dem letzten Worten ein irrsinniges Gewicht auf seinen Schultern geladen wurde und ihn beinahe in die Knie zwang. Natürlich hatte er Tillion nicht vergessen, das wäre für ihn genauso eine Unmöglichkeit wie ohne Sauerstoff zu atmen, doch bis eben hatte er seinen jüngsten Sohn bis in den äußersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins geschoben gehabt, nicht völlig aus den Augen aber doch so, dass er seinem vernarrten Wunsch nach seiner Vergangenheit nicht in die Quere kam. /Ich habe Trunks verloren… und Bra… Gott, das ist nicht fair, entweder gewinne ich meine Kinder aus meinem anderen Leben wieder und verliere dafür meinen jüngsten Sohne oder ich bleibe hier… und werde Trunks in wenigen Wochen oder vielleicht schon Tagen auf ein neues verlieren und nie die Gelegenheit bekommen Bra wieder zusehen…/ Der Nahu spürte eine Trauer und Verzweiflung in sich aufkommen, die er in deren Intensität schon lange nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte und mit einem Mal, hatte er wirklich die Befürchtung unter all der Last, die man ihm mit dieser unmenschlichen Entscheidung da aufbürgte, zusammenzubrechen.

Es legte sich ein bedrücktes Schweigen über den Raum, sowohl Son-Goku wie auch Armath selbst bemerkten augenblicklich, dass der König den kleineren Sayajin mit dem Einbeziehen ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes ungewollt an den Rande des Ertragbaren gebracht hatte – und keiner von beiden wollte ihn durch irgendwelche unüberlegten Worte darüber hinaus zwingen.

„Geh." Vegeta blickte überrascht auf, zu seinen Gefährten, der seinen Blick – die ungewohnte Distanziertheit und Kälte, die Armath zwar schon früher darin getragen, jedoch nie gegen ihn gerichtet hatte, beunruhigte den Nahu nicht nur sondern machte ihn wirklich Angst – nun aber nicht auf ihn ruhen hatte, sondern Son-Goku ansah, der mit einem Mal wieder so aufgebracht wirkte wie noch fünf Minuten zuvor. Demnach überraschte es weder den weißen Dämonen noch dessen Gefährten, als der jüngere Sayajin weigernd seinen Kopf schüttelte und dabei so bestimmt wirkte, wie es einem nur möglich war:„ Nein."

Das Entsetzen und die Unruhig, die in Vegeta deswegen auf ein neues aufflammten, waren jedoch unbegründet, wie er verwundert und zugleich verwirrt feststellte, als er seine dunklen Opale wieder zurück auf Armath richtete, der nicht wirklich glücklich über diese Widerworte wirkte, sie jedoch erwartet zu haben schien, denn er ließ nur ein knurrendes Lachen vernehmen, bei dem sich Vegetas Nackenhärchen aufstellte, und meinte verächtlich:„ Nein? Ich bezweifle, Fremder, dass du dich im Moment auch nur in der Nähe der Position befindest, wo du es wirklich wagen solltest mir zu widersprechen und ich weiß, dass du dir darüber genauso im Klaren bist, nicht wahr? Denn es liegt an mir zu entscheiden ob du und deine Freunde, allesamt ungebetene und unerwünschte Besucher in meiner Welt, hier bleiben könnt oder wieder gehen müsst… ein Geschenk, dass man Eindringlingen normalerweise nicht machen würde, deshalb tritt dein Glück nicht noch undankbar mit Füßen." Der sehnige Schwanz des weißen Königs peitschte hinter ihm über den Boden hinweg, wobei er einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf den Sayajin zumachte, der nicht zurückwich, allerdings auch nichts auf die Worte erwiderte, wie dieser insgeheim gehofft, aber nicht erwartet hatte/ Er lernt schnell… leider…/

„Gut, wie es scheint hast du deinen Platz verstanden." Armath machte eine entlassende Handbewegung, wobei er seinen Blick jedoch nicht länger auf Son-Goku richtete, sondern wieder zu Vegeta blickte, welcher seinen, wie unklug das auch sein mochte, augenblicklich abwandte und stattdessen zur Seite sah:„ Verschwinde nun aus meinen Augen, geh zu deinen Freunden und warte dort von mir aus. Ich werde Vegeta nicht die ganze Nacht beanspruchen…" Er wusste, dass diese Worte ihr Ziel nicht verfehlten, denn er konnte aus seinen Augenwinkeln aus erkennen, wie der fremde Kämpfer unter ihnen zusammenzuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb, jedoch nur kurz ins Stocken kam, ehe er weiter Richtung Tür ging, dabei allerdings einen hasserfüllten Blick in seine Richtung und einen sehr besorgten und widerstrebenden zu Vegeta nicht vermied. Er lernte wirklich schnell.

Der Sayajin ging, er und Vegeta blieben.

„Vegeta." Der angesprochene Sayajin schien einen Moment unentschlossen, wandte seinen Kopf dann wieder ihm zu, wobei er seinen Blick jedoch weiterhin gesenkt hielt – ein klarer Akt von Stirnbieterei, doch Armath verstand das, er verstand, dass der andere nun verzweifelt und vor allem wütend war. Wütend auf ihn und keinerlei Möglichkeit besaß dieser Wut Platz zu machen, da er nun mal der Nahu war, ihm untergeordnet und auf ihn angewiesen. /Es tut mir so leid, Vegeta… wenn du nur wüsstest wie gern ich dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen würde…/ Das tat er wirklich, obwohl er wusste, dass er ihn niemals von sich aus gehen lassen konnte, da er im Grunde genauso auf den Sayajin angewiesen war wie umgekehrt, nicht nur wegen ihrer verbleibenden sechs Söhne, die noch geboren werden musste, sondern wegen der Verbindung, die zwischen ihnen bestand. Er liebte ihn, er verzerrte sich dermaßen nach ihm, dass es ihm selbst Angst machte und er wusste, dass es falsch war ihm die Möglichkeit zu nehmen sein altes, vielleicht wirklich besseres Leben zumindest teilweise zurückzubekommen, doch es ging nicht. Genauso wenig, wie man von jemand verlangen konnte, dass er sich von seinen Armen und Beinen trennen sollte – und dafür hasste er sich selbst.

„Vegeta, sie mich an, bitte." Vegeta spürte erneut ein geradezu unbändiges Verlangen in sich aufkommen, einfach in Tränen auszubrechen, als er die nun sanfte, einfühlsame Stimme seines Gemahlen hörte, die mit einem Mal wieder so anders war, wie die, die er bis vor einer Minute noch vernommen hatte. Er verstand nicht, was diesen dazu brachte ihn nun wieder mit diesem Ton anzusprechen, den er lieben und vertrauen gelernt hatte und er hasste Armath dafür, dass dieser dadurch den Zorn und die Wut in ihm zu zerschlagen begann, ohne welcher er nun gänzlich hilflos war/ Ich will nicht… bitte, sprich nicht so mit mir, ich will dich nicht verstehen… ich will deine Gründe nicht hören, ich will es nicht wissen… es ist im Grunde doch völlig lächerlich, dass du dir überhaupt die Mühe machst dich zu rechtfertigen, schlussendlich wirst du sie so oder so wegschicken, ob mit meinem Einverständnis oder auch ohne, denn du weißt, dass ich sie nicht gehen lassen kann… genauso wenig, wie du mich gehen lassen kannst… ich bin wie eine Marionette, ohne ein Fünkchen Macht über ihr eigenes Leben, verdammt dazu das Leben zu leben, was mir andere aufzwingen./

Am Ende, so war es ihm klar, brachte seine ganze Widerspenstigkeit aber ohnehin nichts, man trieb ihn in die Richtung in der man ihm brauchte und obwohl Armath das ohne Schläge tat, war dieser eben auch nur ein Dämon – zwar begabt zu lieben, jedoch durch diese Gabe zugleich besser als auch schlimmer als die übrigen Dämonen. /Er wird mich hier nie weglassen… oh Gott, mir wird die Tür aufgehalten und ich kann nicht durchtreten, weil man mich hier angekettet hat…/ Es war so absurd und grausam, dass er nicht wusste ob es jetzt passender wäre darüber zu lachen oder zu weinen, in beiden Fällen, so war ihm aber klar, würde der betäubende Schmerz in seiner Brust aber keinesfalls kleiner werden.

Vegeta hob seinen Blick, er wollte Armath ihn nicht noch mal bitten lassen, er wusste, dass es für den Dämonen nun genauso schwer war wie für ihn selbst und dass dieser dadurch leicht wieder in diesen aggressive Zustand zurückfallen konnte, wie zuvor. Das war etwas, das er auf keinen Fall so schnell wieder erleben wollte, denn er durfte Armath nicht fürchten, dieser hatte ihn hier an diesem grässlichen Ort voll Ablehnung und Hass vom Wahnsinn ferngehalten, würde diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen nun zerbrechen, würde es nicht lange dauernd und er würde unter der Dunkelheit, die dieser Ort für ihn bereithielt, zusammenbrechen und sein Verstand würde von eben dieser Dunkelheit verschluckt werden wie ein erlöschender Funke.

„Es tut mir leid, Vegeta." Der weiße Dämon hatte mit wenigen Schritten die Distanz zwischen sich und seinem Gemahlen geschlossen, sodass er nun nur noch eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt stand und mit müden und traurigen Augen auf ihn herabsah. Eine Hand, zärtlich und liebkosend, legte sich auf seine linke Wange und der Nahu fragte sich auf ein neues, wie es sein konnte, dass diese zu anderen Zeiten schon Leben genommen hatte – in solchen vertrauten Augenblicken war diese Vorstellung geradezu abstrus, auch wenn er an deren Wahrheitsgehalt nicht zweifelte, denn hatte er selbst nicht vor so unendlich langen Jahren genau dasselbe getan?

Tränen, die unbemerkt über seine vor Aufregung blasse und heiße Haut ihre Wege zu ziehen begonnen hatte, wurden sanft von Armath weggewischt und ob Vegeta es wollte oder nicht, diese zärtliche Geste zwang ihn geradezu dazu sich etwas mehr in diese liebkosende Berührung zu lehnen, die ihm in diesem Moment der Kälte und Einsamkeit ein wenig Wärme gab. /Du bist der Grund dafür, warum ich mich so elend fühle… und du bist der einzige, den ich hier habe… du würdest es niemals zulassen, dass Kakarott diesen Part übernimmt, nicht wahr? Du kannst mir so viel weh tun wie du willst, am Ende bleibst mir allein du, bei dem ich um ein wenig Trost bitten kann…/ Ein markerschütterndes Schluchzen glitt über Vegetas bebende Lippen und er spürte, wie er den ohnehin vergebenen Kampf gegen die aufkeimende Verzweiflung in sich verlor, als diese Erkenntnis wie ein Fausthieb sein Bewusstsein heimsuchte.

Die Füße des Sayajins, welche diesem schon die ganze Zeit über, beunruhigend schwach vorgekommen waren, gaben unter der körpereigenen Last nach und im nächsten Moment fand er sich in den Armen des weißen Königs wieder, welcher ihn behutsam hielt und mit ihm in die Knie ging, beruhigende Worte murmelnd, die Vegeta jedoch nicht hörte. Ein Schmerz hatte sich über ihn gelegt, wie der Leichensack über einen Toten und so verzweifelt er auch versuchte diesen wieder abzuschütteln, das kalte Brennen in seiner Brust wurde nur schlimmer und schlimmer.

/Ich will hier weg… Gott, ICH WILL HIER WEG/ Er hörte sich selbst wie aus weiter Ferne gequält aufschreien und spürte dabei, wie die Umarmung seines Gemahls etwas fester wurde, sodass er enger an diesen warmen Körper geschmiegt wurde, der ihn bis jetzt so viel Trost geschenkt hatte, sich nun jedoch eher beunruhigend als tröstlich anfühlte. Armaths Worte gingen in den Klagelauten seiner Seele unter, was wahrscheinlich auch gut war, wie er in der folgenden Nacht einsehen würde, denn in diesen einem Moment, hasste er den weißen König, er hasste ihn mit einer Intensität, die mit seiner Abneigung gegenüber Molloc hätte konkurrieren können, und dessen Worte, wie tröstlich sie auch gemeint waren, wären nur wie Salz in seinen offenen Wunden gewesen.

Als Vegeta schließlich keine Tränen mehr hatte, die er noch hätte weinen können und sich auch sein Kopf mittlerweile so anfühlte, als hätte er Glasscherben darin verstaut, lag er nur noch müde und schwer atmend an Armath gelehnt, der ihm beruhigend durch seine dunkle Mähne fuhr, ansonsten aber schwieg, da er wohl schließlich zu dem Einsehen gekommen war, das seine Worte hier sinnlos waren. Es verstrichen einige Minuten, in denen sie beide schweigend den eigenen, nunmehr sehr düsteren Gedanken nachhingen, das sich regelmäßig wiederholende Ticken der großen, aus schweren Eichenholz angefertigten Standuhr lauschend.

Armath war nicht überrascht, als sich Vegeta schließlich, nach einer Zeitspanne, der er keinem Namen geben konnte, von ihm wegdrückte und somit etwas Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Es war ein ungutes Gefühl, das ihm dabei heimsuchte, ein Gefühl, das auf seinem Wissen beruhte, dass diese Entfernung, die nun im physischen Zustand gerade mal eine Armlänge betrug, im Zustand ihrer Verbundenheit mittlerweile die Ausmaße eines ganzen Ozeans anzunehmen drohte – etwas, von dem er wusste, dass er es durch seine sinnlose Eifersucht verschuldet hatte, gegen dessen Voranschreiten er aber genauso machtlos war, wie ein Blatt im Herbstwind.

/Deine Augen sind so leer wie Glas, Vegeta…/ Der weiße Dämon spürte eine betäubende Ohnmacht in sich aufkommen, als er die dunklen Opale des anderen sah, die nun mit einer schmerzlichen Traurigkeit auf dem Boden gerichtet waren, und obwohl er eigentlich wütend sein sollte – auf den Fremden, auf Vegeta… auf sich selbst – so war alles war er spürte, allein die Traurigkeit um das Wissen, dass sich eine schmerzende Dunkelheit um sie gelegt hatte, die sie mit jeder voranschreitenden Minute mehr und mehr durchdrang. Er hätte Kartare (1) nun seinen rechten Arm für das Wissen um eine Möglichkeit gegeben, mit der er den Verfall ihres Bundes verhindern hätte können, doch er würde sich nicht auf diesen Tausch einlassen – Götter waren seltsame Wesen, sie mischten sich zwar nur zu gerne in das Leben von Ahnungslosen, sobald diese sie aber willentlich um eine Teilnahme baten, schien ihr Interesse daran genauso schnell zu verwelken wie eine Rose ohne Wasser in der prallen Sommersonne.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne gehen, Herr." Diese Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht, sowohl Vegeta, der immer noch nicht aufblickte, als auch Armath waren sich darüber im Klaren, und wie gerne der weiße König seinen Gefährten nun seinerseits dafür gehasst hätte, spürte er wieder nur diese betäubende Hilflosigkeit in sich aufkommen. Was konnte er schon groß tun? Würde er Vegeta zurückhalten, würde dieser natürlich bei ihm bleiben, er würde jede seiner Berührungen über sich ergehen lassen und ihn nicht widersprechen, doch genauso gut könnte er die Zärtlichkeiten eines Pokkarus (2) in Anspruch nehmen. Vegetas Körper war für immer sein, egal was passieren würde, doch das allein genügte ihn nicht, er wollte Vegeta nicht nur einfach besitzen, das genügte vielleicht den Fürsten, aber nicht ihm!

„Gut…" Armath wandte nun seinerseits seine Augen von dem Sayajin ab, schloss sie mit einem lautlosen Seufzen und nickte leicht, ein unangenehmes Gewicht auf seiner Brust spürend, das ihm das Atmen zu einer Last werden ließ. „Geh, Vegeta… ich werde heute Nacht hier bleiben... es gibt genug für mich zu tun, das schon längst getan werden hätte sollen. Hab eine gute Nacht." Er wusste, dass Vegeta eine leichte Verbeugung andeutete, er brauchte dazu keine Augen, er kannte das Handeln seines Gefährten mittlerweile so gut, dass ihm seine Mimik und Gestik so vertraut war, wie dieses Arbeitszimmer, in dem er schon als kleiner Junge nur allzu gerne heimlich – eine strikte Regel seines Vaters hatte besagt, dass sich seine Söhne nicht in den Räumen aufhalten durften, die wichtig für die Verwaltung dieser Welt war… eine Regel, die genauso oft gebrochen wurde, wie die, die besagte, dass die Küche nur für die Sklaven vorgesehen war – gespielt hatte.

Das weiche Rascheln des geschmeidigen Stoffs von Vegetas Baraji war zu hören, als sich dieser erhob und so den entlassenden Worten des knienden Dämons nachkam. Die Tür wurde diese Nacht ohne die gewohnten, warmen Worte geschlossen, als der Nahu ging und seinen Gatten zurückließ – in einer genauso stummen und stillschweigend en Weise, wie ein Teil seiner Seele Armath in dieser Nacht auf Ewig verließ und somit das traurige Schicksal unter den tiefblauen Augen Nanathes seinen Lauf zu nehmen begann.

Hallo an alle lieben Leser meiner FF!

Ja, schließlich lass ich auch mal wieder was von mir und einer meiner FFs hören, kaum zu glauben, dass es schon so lange her ist seit meinem letzten Update aber ich tu euch jetzt keine ellenlangen Entschuldigungs- und Erklärungsversuche an, die machen die vergangene Zeit auch nicht kürzer und an sich ist es eh immer das alte Schema, zu wenig Zeit, keine Motivation und wenn man sich dann endlich mal vor dem PC setzt, kommt nichts… also immer dasselbe. :3

Hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen, würde mich über Kommis freuen, also lasst was hören… sollte da wirklich noch jemand Hartgesottenes übrig geblieben sein, der sich nach wie vor für meine FF interessiert. ;)

Für das nächste Kapitel sieht es ähnlich unrosig wie für dieses aus, allerdings kann ich versprechen… was ich aber NICHT tue, denn es kommt am Ende immer etwas dazwischen, sei es in Form eines Computervirus oder einer Schreibblockade… dass das nächste Kapitel nicht so lange auf sich warten lässt, um Weihnachten herum ist es voraussichtlich oben, bis dahin hab ich werd ich wahrscheinlich nicht dazu kommen mich um meine FFs zu kümmern.

Dieses Kapitel war ja auch nicht überragend lang, war am Ende aber doch heilfroh überhaupt was zu haben, was ich euch endlich vorbringen kann… ja, ob man es glaubt oder nicht, mein schlechtes Gewissen ist nach wie vor aktiv und liegt mir, wenn auch nicht mehr so regelmäßig, noch oft genug mit der FF und den Leuten, die sie interessieren könnte, in den Ohren… --;

Und noch ganz wichtig: DANKE, vielen lieben, lieben Dank an all die lieben, guten Menschen, die sich das bisschen Zeit genommen haben um mir zu reviewen! Hab mich über jedes einzelne sehr gefreut!

Also, bis zum nächsten Kapitel, Arima :D

Ps.: Ich bräuchte jemanden, der daran interessiert wäre meine FFs Korrektur zu lesen, sprich einen lieben Beta-Menschen – er muss keine Sorgen wegen zu viel Arbeit haben, von meinen FFs werd ich nur selten mehr als ein Kapitel im Monat veröffentlichen, wenn es denn überhaupt so viel sein sollte… hm, ich frage mich wie viele von euch wohl nun in dem Moment wütend ausgestiegen sind. g

Sollte jemand Interesse zeigen, kann er sich ja melden… wenn es ginge, würde ich mich auch noch irrsinnig darüber freuen, wenn er auch etwas von deutscher Rechtschreibung verstehen würde, aber darüber lässt sich ja auch reden – solange er sie nicht dupliziert statt dezimiert. ;)


	36. Found and Lost Again? – The Desperate So

Kapitel 34: Found and Lost Again? – The Desperate Son

„Hm... etwas mehr Salz." Ich legte den kleinen Löffel zurück, den ich jedes Mal benutzte um während der Zubereitung die Speisen zu verkosten und griff nach der kleinen, abgegriffenen Dose, die schon so alt und verbraucht zu sein schien, dass ich ihre Anfertigung auf gut 100 Jahre vor meinem Eintreffen auf diesem Planeten schätzte, wobei sie jedoch nach wie vor ihren Dienst tat und das beliebte und so markante schmeckende Gewürz bewahrte, das wohl das wichtigste Utensil eines guten Kochs überhaupt war.

Ich nahm eine Briese zwischen meinen Zeigefinger und Daumen und streute sie über die klare, wohl duftende Brühe, die Vegetas Freunde in wenigen Minuten zu essen bekommen würden – ich wusste nicht wirklich, was diese normalerweise aßen, da es jedoch zum Großteil lediglich Sayajins, Menschen und Hybriden aus beiden Rassen waren, nahm ich an, dass eine Suppe die Speise war, die am ehesten akzeptiert werden würde. Allein der große, grüne Kämpfer machte mir Sorgen, soweit ich von meinem Freund wusste, war er ein Nahikaner und sehr stark, allerdings hatte Vegeta versäumt mich über dessen Essgewohnheiten aufzuklären, sodass ich einfach darauf hoffen musste, dass er gegen einen guten Teller kräftiger Brühe nichts einzuwenden hatte.

Mein Blick wanderte von der von sich hinbrodelnde Mahlzeit zu der kleinen, elektrischen Uhr, die ich vor einigen Jahren mal aus meinem Schlafzimmer in die Küche mitgebracht hatte – die große Ziffernblattuhr über dem Eingang, die sogar noch die zerbeulte Salzdose an Jahren zu übertreffen schien, hatte die ungute Angewohnheit alle paar Tage für einige Stunden ihren Dienst zu versagen und da sich Dämonen nun äußerst schwer dazu bewegen ließen für so etwas Unwichtiges Zeit aufzubringen, haben wir das Problem selber lösen müssen, denn Kochen ohne eine zuverlässige Uhr war genauso unmöglich wie Kochen ohne eine gute Brise Salz. Ein geplagtes Seufzen glitt über meine Lippen, als ich sah, dass es erst halb Vier morgens war, eine Zeit, die sogar für uns Sklaven unter normalen Umständen unverschämt früh war, doch in einer Stunde würden die Vorbereitungen für das Frühstück beginnen und da ich dann niemanden behindern wollte, war mich nichts andere übrig geblieben als mein angenehmes, warmes Bett schon kurz nach Zwei gegen die noch unbeheizte und so eisigkalte Küche zu tauschen.

„Ich hoffe für die Kerle mal, dass sie nicht den Nerv besitzen sich zu beschweren, ansonsten können sie schauen, wie sie sich in der kommende Zeit ihres Aufenthalts selbst versorgen…" Ich rieb mir meinen verspannten Nacken und drehte den Herd ab, die Platten waren aus dicken Eisen angefertigt, klobig und unansehnlich, so wie der Großteil der Küche, aber sehr praktisch, denn dadurch würden sie für die nächsten Zehn Minuten noch von sich aus genügend gespeicherte Hitze bereitstellen können, dass die Suppe auch so fertig kochen konnte. Was diesen Tick zum Energiesparen anging, so war ich einerseits von meiner lieben Mutter geprägt worden, die mir ständig heruntergebetet hatte, wie teuer Strom doch sei, was hier allerdings noch nie ein Thema gewesen war – selbst bei Molloc, der als besonderer Geizhals unter den Dämonen galt. Der wahre Grund lag viel eher bei meiner leidlichen Angewohnheit, dass ich ab und zu einfach vergaß den Herd auszuschalten, sodass ich mir immer die vorwurfsvollen Blicke und Kommentare von Palles einhandelte und das war etwas, auf das ich nur zu gerne verzichtete.

Ich räumte die benötigten Gewürze und anderen Zutaten weg, wusch die Messer und die Schneidunterlagen, sowie die verschiedenen Schüsseln und wandte mich dann nochmals der Suppe zu, nachdem alles wieder an seinem ursprünglichen Platz verstaut war. Eine weitere Kostprobe sagte mir, dass die Suppe nun fertig und servierbereit war, sodass ich sie nur noch auf den Servierwagen verfrachten und samt Teller und nötigem Besteck zu den Besuchern bringen musste, beides würde in höchstens zehn Minuten erledigt sein und wenn es schnell genug ging, würde ich vielleicht sogar noch eine Stunde Schlaf finden können, allerdings war ich um nichts weniger darauf erpicht als die anderen, mit den Fremden zu sprechen und ein wenig mehr über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen, so war es zwar lästig so früh aufzustehen, andererseits ergab sich für mich dadurch die Chance mit den Leuten aus Vegetas Vergangenheit wieder selbst zu reden – das war ein glücklicher Umstand, für den einige meiner Arbeitskollegen, vor allem ein redseliger Braunschopf plus Trupp, glatt eine gesamte Nacht Schlaf ausfallen lassen würden.

Die Vorbereitungen waren wie angenommen schnell erledigt und keine fünf Minuten später befand ich mich auch schon auf den Weg zu den fremden Kämpfern, die von Armath im Norden des Schlosses, also ganz in der Nähe der Sklavenquarttiere und somit der Küche untergebracht worden waren. Es war sehr ruhig, als ich zu solch früher Stunde die dunklen Nebengänge des Schlosses durchquerte und ich war für jede der wenigen Fackeln dankbar, die vereinzelnd einen schwachen Schein auf das sie umgebenden, alte Gemäuer warfen, das durch das beinahe ununterbrochene Brennen der Flammen von einer geradezu makellosen Schicht aus schwarzen Ruß bedeckt wurde.

Dieser Stein, der sich unter meinen nackten Fußsohlen genauso unangenehm wie kalt anfühlte, war ein Mahnmal der Endlosigkeit, er war schon da gewesen, ehe die ersten Sklaven von irgendeiner längst vergessenen Welt geholt worden waren, wahrscheinlich schon vor dem ersten, empörten Geburtsschrei eines Dämonenjunges und er würde auch noch da sein, wenn der Zahn der Zeit das letzte Leben dieses Planeten zermalmt haben würde – denn Dinge wie dieses alte, matt glimmernde Gestein, waren aus dem althergebrachten Kreislauf des Verfalls und Neubeginns ausgeschlossen, von alter Magie durchtränkt und somit für Äonen konserviert und gefestigt gegen die ansonsten alles dahinraffende Vergänglichkeit.

Ich lauschte in die Schwärze des anbrechenden Morgens, der mit dem Voranschreiten der Jahreszeiten nun immer späteren Einzug über diesem Land aus Magie und Einzigartigkeit hielt. Eigentlich rechnete ich nicht damit, dass ich hier zu dieser Zeit jemanden begegnen sollte, weder Dämonen noch einem anderen Sklaven, doch seit der Ankunft der Fremden war eine ungewohnte Aufruhr über jeden Bewohner dieser uralten und mächtigen Festung eingefallen und nicht nur die Herrn ließ die Anwesenheit der Besucher unruhig und gereizt werden. Besucher waren und sind hier eine Seltenheit, eigentlich schon geradezu eine Unmöglichkeit, da Dämonen keine Rasse außer ihrer eigenen schätzen und deswegen auch keinen Wert auf eine gute Beziehung zu jemanden legen, der für sie sowieso nichts anderes darstellt, als einen weiteren, potentiellen Nachschub für ihre Dienerschaft.

So hatte das Auftauchen dieser fremden Kämpfer natürlich für einiges an Spekulationen gesorgt und wie ungern ich es auch sah, sogar Sklaven, die mit Vegeta eigentlich noch nie wirklich etwas persönlich zu tun gehabt hatten, nahmen doch an, dass diese Eindringlinge wegen des Nahus gekommen waren. Es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass sich diese Nachricht und die damit verbundenen Vermutungen so schnell herum sprachen, denn es würde nur noch wenige Tage dauern und auch die Dämonenfürsten würden von der Sache Wind bekommen, so sehr Armath alle an- und abreisenden Dämonen auch „bat" Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Das bedeutete in anderen Worten, dass über kurz oder lang Molloc erfahren würde, dass die Freunde von Vegeta es irgendwie geschafft hatten durch den, bis vor kurzen noch als unpassierbar angesehenen Bannring zu kommen, und damit würden die Probleme erst so richtig beginnen, denn der rote Dämonenfürst verabscheute nicht nur seinen ehemaligen Lieblingssklaven bis aufs Blut, sondern auch den König, den er seit jeher für untauglich angesehen hatte und eine unsichere Menge war schnell dazu angestachelt etwas Dummes zu tun…

Von meinen Gedanken so fest umklammert, wäre ich beinahe an dem Raum der fremden Kämpfer vorbeigelaufen und nur der schwache Lichtschein, der durch den schmalen Schlitz unter der Tür durchfiel und eine Einmaligkeit in dem ansonsten dunklen Gangabschnitt darstellte – je näher man zu den eigentlichen Sklavenquartieren kam, desto mehr wurde auf den hilfreichen Schein von Fackeln verzichtet -, brachte mich wieder auf mein eigentliches Vorhaben zurück. Ich hielt den Wagen an und wollte gerade den einen Schritt zur Tür machen um anzuklopfen und mich so bemerkbar zu machen, als mir etwas sehr eigenartiges auffiel. „Hm…" Ich runzelte meine Stirn und legte meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, wobei meine Hände immer noch fest den metallenen und leicht geschwungenen Griff des Servierwägelchens umschlossen hatten, in die Stille des heran brechenden Morgens hineinlauschend.

Die Kämpfer hinter der geschlossenen Tür waren wach, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher, und selbst wenn einige von ihnen geschlafen hätten, wäre es niemals so ruhig gewesen, wie es in eben dieser Sekunde war. /Was bedeutet, dass sie entweder tatsächlich dermaßen dumm sind und unerlaubt das Zimmer verlassen haben oder…/ Ein ungewolltes und unbemerktes Grinsen stahl sich auf meine Lippen und ich konnte mir nur sehr schwer das aufkommende Kichern verbeißen, dass mit dem plötzlichen Verstehen um die rätselhafte Stille kam. „… oder sie wissen, dass jemand da ist." Ich versuchte mich plötzlich daran zu erinnern, ob ich zuvor irgendetwas gehört hatte, als ich noch einige Meter von der Tür entfernt war, was mir jedoch nicht sicher einfallen wollte, allerdings meinte ich, dass das nicht der Fall gewesen war, was bedeutete, dass die Leute da drinnen schon seit einiger Zeit wussten, dass ich hier war.

Warum mich dieser Gedanke dermaßen erheiterte verstand ich selbst nicht, jedoch war es mir auch eher egal, wahrscheinlich war ich nur von der Tatsache fasziniert, dass es wirklich Wesen gab, die andere „erfühlen" konnten, ohne technischer oder magischer Hilfe – soweit ich wusste, hatte Vegeta das ja auch einmal gekonnt.

Der Schritt zur Tür war schnell getan und genauso schnell wurde die mittlerweile schon unangenehme Stille von einem kurzen aber harten Klopfen durchbrochen, worauf ich nun die Antwort abwartete, mit einem mir plötzlich unerklärlich drängenden Wunsch die Fremden besser kennen zu lernen. Die erhoffte Antwort ließ auf sich warten und ich konnte geradezu vor meinem geistigen Auge sehen, wie die Männer in ihrer neuen und ungewollten Unterkunft alarmierte und absprechende Blicke austauschten und wortlos darüber debattierten ob sie mich nun einlassen sollten oder nicht, wobei ihnen wohl genauso klar war wie mir, dass sie schlussendlich keine andere Wahl hatten, als mir den erbetenen Eintritt zu gewähren. An sich, so kam es mir, war es wirklich nur eine reine Höflichkeitsfloskel meinerseits gewesen, die mir als Sklave ganz selbstverständlich schien, eigentlich aber nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn die Fremden waren weder Dämonen noch richtige oder gar willkommene Gäste. Allerdings zählte die Tatsache, dass man anklopft bevor man einen fremden Raum betritt, noch zu den Dingen, die ich schon in meiner Kindheit gelernt hatte und genauso wie ich, respektierten auch viele der anderen Sklaven die Privatsphäre anderer gleichermaßen – wieder etwas, wo wir uns von der Mehrzahl der Dämonen stark unterschieden.

Als ungefähr eine Minute verstrichen war, ohne, dass sich da drinnen etwas gerührt hätte, beschloss ich genauso stur zu sein, denn für den Pimpelmann hatte ich ganz sicher nicht schon um drei Uhr Morgens in der kalten Küche herumhantiert anstatt im meinem Bett zwei weitere Stunden meines wohlverdienten Schlafes einzuholen, der ohnehin schon viel zu kurz ausfiel, da brauchte man nicht noch zusätzlich was abziehen. Meine rechte Hand hob sich, zu einer losen Faust geballt und bereit erneut und dieses Mal um einiges stärker gegen die Tür zu klopfen, deren Anblick in geschlossener Form mich langsam aber sicher zu ärgern begann.

War es nun Zufall oder nicht, doch in genau diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür von innen her aufgezogen, sodass ich mich im nächsten Moment in den grellen Schein der Zimmerlampen eingehüllt wieder fand, einem dieser fremden Kämpfer gegenüberstehend und so überrascht über diese unerwartete Reaktion war – ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass sie mich nun nicht mehr einlassen würden, immerhin hatte ich ihren Freund bis jetzt nicht zurückgebracht -, dass ich völlig perplex vor mich starrte, ohne auch nur ein Wort heraus zu kriegen. Was mich dann jedoch wirklich völlig vor den Kopf stieß, war, wie ich in der darauf folgenden Sekunde überrascht realisierte, die unerwartete Tatsache, dass ich nun keinem der Männer gegenüberstand, von denen ich zuvor nur einen kurzen Blick erhaschen hatte können, sondern dem Sayajin, der am gestrigen Morgen von mir zu Vegeta geführt worden war.

Nun, das bedeutete nichts Gutes, soviel stand mal fest.

„Was machst du hier?" Bevor ich mich selbst davon abbringen hatte können diese an sich sehr überflüssige und unpassende Frage zu stellen, waren die Worte auch schon über meine Lippen gegangen. Son-Goku, der mich bis eben weit weniger freundlich gemustert hatte, als am gestrigen Tag, zog daraufhin seinerseits seine Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe, wobei er zunächst leicht verwirrt wirkte, dann aber schnell begriff, dass ich wohl keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie das Treffen mit Vegeta gelaufen war. Daraufhin folgte ein Lächeln, das mir überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Er seufzte leise und meinte niedergeschlagen, während er zur Seite trat um mir den Weg frei zu machen – anscheinend hatte er den Servierwagen mit ihrem Frühstück hinter mir bemerkt:„ Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich hier überall so gern gesehen bin, wären wir ohne Zwischenstopp wieder verschwunden."

Ich warf ihn einen zweifelnden Blick zu, während ich das Frühstückswägelchen an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer schob, und bemerkte mit gut hörbarer Skepsis:„ Und du meinst, dass dich Armath so einfach mit Vegeta hätte gehen lassen?" Natürlich wäre es für die Männer cleverer gewesen, wenn sie sofort, nachdem sie ihren Freund gefunden hatten, kehrt gemacht hätten und wieder in ihr Universum zurück verschwunden wären, doch konnte ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass sie selbst unbemerkt so einfach wieder von hier weggekommen wären, auch ohne der närrischen Idee den Nahu der Dämonen mit sich zu nehmen.

Meine Augen lösten sich von Son-Goku, der die Tür bereits wieder geschlossen hatte und nun mit düsterer Miene und verschränkten Armen gegen dieser lehnte, und ich begann meine Umgebung und die restlichen Personen, die sich in dem Raum befanden, flüchtig zu mustern, wobei sie mir alle mit derselben misstrauischen Distanziertheit und demselben spürbaren Groll begegneten, so als läge es an mir zu entscheiden ob Vegeta von hier weg könnte oder nicht. Ich verstand sie allerdings sehr gut, sowenig wie sie über diese Welt, die Dämonen, uns Sklaven und das Leben hier wussten, war es klüger niemanden zu trauen und mit meiner Lebenserfahrung hätte ich es unter demselben Umständen nicht anders gemacht – trotzdem gefiel mit diese Begrüßung überhaupt nicht, die etwa genauso freundlich war, wie das Treten auf einen Eispickel.

Wahrscheinlich trug auch ihre Unterkunft nicht gerade zu einer Hebung der düsteren Gemüter bei, denn obwohl dieses Zimmer unter normalen Umständen sehr geschmackvoll möbliert und auch ansonsten sehr gemütlich war, war es nicht besonders groß. Mit einer Grundfläche von 5x7 Metern entsprach es der normalen Größe eines Ruheraums, von denen unzählige im ganzen Schloss verteilt für die Gäste bereit standen, da die Königsfamilie seit jeher viel Wert darauf legt, dass ihr Gäste, zu denen Hauptsächlich sehr mächtige Dämonen zählten, neben anstrengenden Verhandlungen auch etwas Platz zur Entspannung hatten.

Für acht Leute war das wirklich nicht viel Wohnraum, vor allem, da man berücksichtigen musste, dass sie ihre neue Unterkunft ja auch nicht verlassen durften und somit mehr oder weniger hier eingesperrt waren. Aus Mangel an Platz hatte auch ein Großteil der ansonsten recht hübsch anzusehende Zimmereinrichtung, wie der massige Schreibtisch aus dunkelroten Finntchenholz(1), zwei der drei Bücherregale, die ebenfalls aus dem feinen Finntchenholz angefertigt waren, sowie die Sitzgarnitur samt Tisch und eben all der restlichen Schnickschnack, den so ein Zimmer ansonsten für ausreichenden Komfort aufwies, den Jitashen weichen müssen – recht klobig wirkende Bettmatratzen, die aber trotz abschreckenden Aussehens sehr gemütlich waren und normalerweise nur für neue Sklaven gebraucht wurden, bevor diese eine fixe Unterkunft zugeteilt bekamen.

Alles in allem wirkte der Raum nun so ausgeräumt kleiner und vor allem kahler als zuvor, was ihn zugleich einen sehr trostlosen Ausdruck verschaffte, der mich auf eine seltsame Weise betrübte. Das angenehme Weiß der Wände, das mit der eigentlichen Einrichtung sehr gut und in einer sehr angenehmen Art auf den Betrachter einging, wirkte nun aufdringlich und geradezu erdrückend auf mich. Auch der mächtige Kamin –welcher von seinen Ausmaßen beinahe die gesamte nördliche Zimmerseite einnahm, die von der Tür aus auf der linken Seite lag und an der die Wand mit dem edlen Bücherregal anschloss – in dem unter normalen Umständen andauernd ein angenehmes und helles Feuer brennen sollte, um einen möglichen Gast willkommen zu heißen, war nun erloschen. Der Anblick dieser nun gähnenden, dunklen Leere mitten in der Wand, umrahmt von feinem Gestein, von dem ich den Namen nicht kannte, erinnerte mich sehr stark an einen weit aufgerissenen, schwarzer Schlund, wobei ich bei diesem Gedanken ein eigenartig mulmiges Gefühl bekam, auch wenn ich wusste, dass das mehr als lächerlich war – allerdings waren wir hier an einem Ort, der von Magie durchtränkt war und wie jeder wusste, war Magie nicht immer nur nett und freundlich sondern konnte auch ein recht hinterhältiges, gieriges Biest sein.

Ich lenkte meinen Blick etwas mehr rechts und stellte ernüchternd fest, dass dieser unangenehme Eindruck eines nach Nahrung gierenden Mauls auch von dem undurchsichtigen, in das tiefe Schwarz der nicht mehr lange verweilenden Nacht gehüllten Fenster vermittelt wurde, das sich in einer etwas ein Meter breiten Schrägwand befand, die sich zwischen der Wand gegenüber der Tür und gegenüber des Kamins einfügte. Allein der edle Teppich, der trotz des Ausbleibens der übrigen Garnitur noch genauso schön in seinem tiefen Rottönen anzusehen war, stellte einen geradezu bizarr angenehmen Kontrast zu dem restlichen Raum dar.

Je länger ich dieses Zimmer betrachtete und seine negative und sehr angespannte Atmosphäre auf mich einwirken ließ, desto mehr wurde ich an die überfüllten Sklavenquartiere der Fürstenhäuser erinnert, in denen die Bewohner genauso wenig Zuversicht verspürte wie es wohl diese Leute zur Zeit hier taten…

„Wer hat gesagt, dass wir ihn um Erlaubnis gefragt hätten?" Ich wurde aus meinen Überlegungen gerissen, die mich wohl für einen Augenblick völlig vereinnahmt hatten und wandte mich verblüfft um, wieder zu dem Sayajin, der mir auf einmal viel zu störrisch vorkam, als es für ihn gut war. Ich strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich von dem Knoten in meinem Nacken gelöst hatte, während ich Son-Goku schweigend betrachtete und besorgt feststellen musste, dass dessen gesamte angespannte Körperhaltung genau dieselbe Gereiztheit und Aufsässigkeit widerspiegelte, die ich auch soeben aus seinen Worten raushören hatte können. Nach der Anspannung zu urteilen, die im Grossen und Ganzen in diesem Raum herrschte und mich dazu drängte die Leute hier schneller wieder zu verlassen, als ich zuvor noch vorgehabt hatte, war das Treffen mit dem weißem König wohl zu einem Desaster entartet.

Das überraschte mich nicht wirklich, hatte ich doch schon im Vorhinein gewusst, dass Armath Vegeta niemals frei geben würde, so sehr er ihn auch liebte… oder vielleicht gerade deswegen.

„Kakarott…" Ich merkte wie etwas in diesen tiefschwarzen Augen aufblitzte, als ich den Namen aussprach, allerdings verschwand es genauso schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war und so blieb mir keine Zeit es zu deuten:„ … es wäre sehr unklug, wenn du oder einer deiner Freunde Armath nun erzürnen würdet, denn ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, er ist der Herrscher dieser Welt und hat sein Volk hinter sich." Ich bemerkte, wie die anderen Kämpfer bei den Worten unruhig wurden, einige murmelten etwas, einige tauschten nur besorgte oder erzürnte Blicke, allerdings unterbrach mich niemand, wofür ich dankbar war, denn diese geladene Situation war zu entspannen, ehe etwas passieren konnte, das schlimmere Folgen für diese Kämpfer haben würde, als die traurige Tatsache mit leeren Händen wieder heimkehren zu müssen.

Ich konzentrierte mich, während ich sprach auf Son-Goku, denn sowohl von Vegetas Erzählungen, als auch von den Verhalten der anderen Kämpfer gegenüber ihn, das ich bis jetzt beobachten hatte können, wusste ich, dass ich nur ihn überzeugen musste, die anderen würden sich nach ihn richten. Zumindest lag darin meine Hoffnung.

Doch wie besänftigt man jemanden, der so verzweifelt hinter etwas her ist, wo man diesem doch nur entgegenbringen kann, dass sein vernarrtes Bestreben sinnlos ist, da er diese Sache sowieso niemals bekommen kann? Glaubte ich denn überhaupt an den Funken einer Chance, dass Vegeta von diesen Leuten hier weggeholt werden könnte? Es war bisher eine romantische Vorstellung gewesen, wie die von dem edlen Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung, der seine Liebe befreien und heimbringen würde, doch sah es nun, wenn man dieser Möglichkeit von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstand, schon ganz anders aus. Vor allem, was für Konsequenzen würde Vegetas Verschwinden mit sich bringen? Für Armath, die Dämonen und schlussendlich uns Sklaven?

In diesem einen Augenblick tat mir mein Freund mehr leid, als in all den Jahren zuvor, sogar in den sieben Jahren unter Mollocs Händen, denn ich begann plötzlich die Aussichtlosigkeit seiner Lage zu begreifen. Sein Schicksal war hier in etwas verwoben worden, aus dem man es nicht so einfach wieder lösen konnte, nicht ohne ein riesiges Chaos zu verursachen. Hätten ihn diese Leute vor 25 Jahren geholt, wäre es bei weitem weniger kompliziert gewesen, als einfacher Sklave war man nicht viel wert, zwar ein Vorzeigemodell, wenn man hübsch anzusehen war, doch das war dann auch schon alles, die Herrn würden das Verschwinden nur wegen der verlorenen Arbeitskraft verübeln und nicht einmal wirklich wegen dem, denn von uns gab es in jedem Haushalt so viele, dass einer mehr oder weniger genauso wenig ausmache wie drei Dutzend mehr oder weniger.

Ich benetzte mir mit meiner Zungenspitze die Lippen, während ich fieberhaft die richtigen Worte zusammensuchte um die Kämpfer um mich herum ein wenig zu beruhigen, meine Neugier mehr von diesen zu erfahren, hatte ich dabei schon ganz vergessen:„ Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass es unmöglich ist Vegeta mit euch zu nehmen, nur ist es nun sehr kompliziert geworden, denn eurer Freund ist in das Gefilde dieser Welt und ihres Ablaufs so eingebunden, dass er eine der tragendsten Rollen überhaupt spielt. Es ist mir klar, dass ihr dafür nur wenig Verständnis aufbringen könnt und das kann ich nur allzu gut nachvollziehen aber es steht hier Vegetas persönliche Freiheit zu dem Überleben einer ganzen Rasse in Relation, versteht ihr? Vegetas Verschwinden wäre eine Katastrophe für die Zivilisation der Dämonen, denn allein er ist im Stande die nächsten sechs Abkömmlinge des Königs auszutragen, durch die Magie und das Band, das die beiden verbindet ist es nicht möglich, dass einfach jemand anderes seinen Platz einnimmt und sobald dieser Zyklus einmal begonnen hat, kann er nicht einfach so unterbrochen werden."

Der angenehm würzige Duft der Suppe, die, sollte sie nicht bald verspeist werden, ziemlich schnell an Wärme und somit an Geschmack verlieren würde, lag in der Luft, wurde von den herumstehenden Kämpfern aber wohl nur genauso nebenbei wahrgenommen, wie von mir selbst, als ich den Kämpfer vor mir aufmerksam beobachtete. Es war nun ruhig in dem Raum, das Murmeln war verstummt und jeder schwieg um seinen eigenen Gedanken mit derselben Bestürzung und demselben Entsetzen nachzugehen, wie bisher alle anderen auch, die mit dem Verlauf der Dinge hier noch nicht so vertraut waren. Allerdings störte mich die Tatsache, dass es für diese wohl nicht das erste Mal waren, dass sie dies zu hören bekommen hatten, denn währe das so gewesen, währe ihre Reaktion bestimmt um einiges heftiger ausgefallen. Ich fragte mich also wütend, wer von meinen lieben Arbeitskollegen wohl sein Mundwerk nicht hatte halten können…

„Es liegt weder an dir, noch an mir, noch an diesem König zu entscheiden, was Vegeta nun machen wird, das bleibt alleine ihm überlassen." Die Worte, die nun so eisig waren, dass es mir wirklich die Härchen im Nacken aufstellte, lenkten meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Son-Goku zurück, der in unveränderter Position gegen der Tür lehnte und mir mit einem ernstem und wütenden Glanz in den Augen begegnete, der mich bereuen ließ, überhaupt hierher gekommen zu sein. „Sollte Vegeta hier bleiben wollen, respektieren wir das…" Ich konnte das überraschte Aufschnauben von einigen der Kämpfer hören - anscheinend waren von dieser Idee nicht alle begeistert – Son-Goku achtete allerdings nicht darauf, während er fort fuhr:„ Sollte er jedoch von hier weg wollen, werden wir ihn mitnehmen, auch wenn ich dafür jeden dieser verdammten Kreaturen einzeln das Genick brechen muss." Dieser Ausdruck, den ich da in diesen nachtschwarzen Opalen erkannte, die mich so sehr an die von Vegeta erinnerten, sagte mir, dass er nicht scherzte und ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich auf so etwas erwidern konnte.

In all meiner Zeit unter verzweifelte und wütenden Wesen, denen man alles genommen hatte, hatte ich leider schon viel zu oft fanatische Hoffnung miterleben müssen – sobald diese Entschlossenheit in den Augen aufleuchtete, konnte man tun und lassen was man wollte, es würden den oder die Betroffene nicht mehr davon abbringen das zu tun, was seiner oder ihrer Meinung nach das einzig Richtige war. Genau diesen Ausdruck hatte nun auch der Sayajin in diesem tiefen, endlosen Schwarz.

Komme was wolle, würde Armath Vegeta wirklich so weit treiben, dass er hier schlussendlich weg wollen würde, würde dieser Mann alles daran setzen es ihm zu ermöglichen und egal wie dieser Kampf dann auch ausgehen würde, so oder so wäre es eine unglaubliche Tragödie, ob nun für die eine Seite oder die andere. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass bei solchen Auseinandersetzungen niemand wirklich recht oder unrecht hatte, sobald man seinen Blickwinkel nur ein wenig verschob und versuchte es von der Position des jeweils anderen zu betrachten, musste man einsehen, dass dieser auch nur das tat, was für ihn richtig erschien, ohne böse Hintergedanken oder Absichten.

So stand ich nun dem Kämpfer gegenüber, wortlos und ohne passende Antwort, denn was ich auch erwiderte, es würde keine Wurzeln schlagen, genauso wenig, so wurde mir nun mit erdrückender Gewissheit klar, würde es mir gelingen Armath davon zu überzeugen, dass es ein Fehler war, sich mit diesen Kämpfern anzulegen – ob nun genauso mächtig wie er oder nicht.

„Dad, ich glaube auch, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir nun nicht zu vorschnell handeln." Im ersten Moment war ich so verblüfft über diese Worte, dass ich nicht so recht wusste, ob ich ihren Sinn richtig verstanden hatte, wobei ich mich überrascht umdrehte um denjenigen zu finden, der sie gesprochen hatte. Mein Blick stieß daraufhin auf einen der drei Hybriden, dessen Name Son-Gohan war, wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte, der ältere der beiden Söhne von Son-Goku.

Ich war nicht die einzige, die von dessen Einwand überrascht war, auch einige der anderen Kämpfer schienen damit nicht gerechnet zu haben, allerdings zeichnete sich auf der Mehrzahl der Gesichter eine gewisser Erleichterung ab. Die Dämonen durften auf einige von ihnen wohl doch einen Eindruck gemacht haben und mir sollte es nur recht sein, denn diese Wesen verdienten Respekt was ihre Gefährlichkeit anging, auch wenn die meisten von ihnen ansonsten nichts Respektables an sich hatten.

Ein Seufzen hinter mir, brachte mich wieder auf den Sayajin zurück, der sich nun von der Tür abstieß und einige Schritte auf mich und somit in das Zentrum des Raums zu machte. Er wirkte nicht erzürnt über den Einlenkungsversuch seines Sohnes, so wie ich es eigentlich erwartet hatte, sondern viel mehr resigniert. Mir wurde klar, dass er im Grunde selbst wohl wusste, dass sie hier nicht so einfach wegkommen würden und sollte er Vegeta wirklich mit sich nehmen wollen, würde er mit etwas mehr Fingerspitzengefühl an die Sache rangehen müssen – ob er das wirklich zustande bringen würde, war eine andere Frage.

Son-Goku deutete ein leichtes Nicken an, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers sorgenbeladene Gesicht und durch die Haare und schnaubte teils wütend, teils verzweifelt auf, die Augen dabei fest geschlossen. Wieder fühlte ich Mitgefühl für diesen Mann und seine Freunde in mir aufkommen, so wie zuvor für Vegeta. Wahrscheinlich waren sie ohnehin nicht mit der lächerlichen Vorstellung hergekommen, dass sie Vegeta ohne gröbere Verzögerung wieder mit sich nach Hause nehmen würden können, aber mit dem hier hatten sie sicher nicht gerechnet…

Das hatte nie jemand getan, der schlussendlich hier geendet war.

„Ich weiß, aber ich hasse es mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Vegeta hier festhalten wird, als wäre er das Eigentum dieses… „Königs"." Der Abscheu nach zu urteilen, die soeben aus den Gesprochenen geklungen waren, durfte Armath diesen Mann wohl ziemlich vor dem Kopf gestoßen haben, als er vorhin bei dem Nahu gewesen war. Mir war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass dieser Mann und der weiße König wohl kaum die besten Freunde werden würden, doch ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass es nicht zu einer augenscheinlichen Feindschaft kommen würde, das macht die Sache nicht nur komplizierter sondern auch gefährlicher und auch wenn diese Kämpfer momentan noch nicht wieder Herrn über ihre Kräfte waren, so würden sich ihre Körper bald auf diese neue Situation umstellen und das Gleichgewicht ihres Palbs (2) würde sich ohne das Eindämmungsritual (3) wieder einstellen.

Ich fröstelte plötzlich, als sich völlig unerwartet eine Gänsehaut über meine Glieder ausbreitete und es dauerte einen Moment ehe ich begriff woher dieses seltsame und leicht beängstigende Gefühl stammte. Der gesamte Körper des sayanischen Kämpfers hatte sich nun wieder bis aufs Äußerste angespannt und hätte er gekonnt, hätte er mit seinen erzürnten Blick wohl ein Loch in den Boden gebrannt… ehrlich gesagt, war ich mir nicht einmal so sicher ob dies nicht auch passieren könnte, ich wollte jedenfalls um keinen Reichtum dieses Planeten in diesem Augenblick mit den Holzdielen tauschen. Es war wirklich beängstigend, Son-Gokus Kraft war von einer Sekunde auf die andere geradezu greifbar geworden und ich konnte den feinen Härchen auf meinen Unterarmen geradezu zusehen, wie sie sich immer mehr aufzurichten versuchten.

Ich war deswegen auch sehr dankbar, als neben mir der kleinere der Männer, Kurinin oder Kuririn glaubte ich mich zu erinnern, nach vorne trat und mit einem aufmunternden Miene beruhigend auf seinen Freund einzusprechen begann – wobei mir keineswegs das besorgte Flackern in dessen Augen entging, das mir jedoch nicht mit Gewissheit sagte, ob dieser sich nun mehr wegen der Dämonen Gedanken machte oder wegen des aufgebrachten Zustands seines Freundes:„ Wir haben schon heftigere Typen als die hier erledigt, Son-Goku, deswegen sollten wir uns keinen Kopf machen. Unsere Kräfte kommen wieder, das kann jeder von uns genau spüren, wir brauchen also nur etwas Geduld." Er wandte sich dann zu mir um und schenkte mir ein schwaches Lächeln, wohl immer noch nicht so sicher ob ich nun Feind oder Freund war:„ Auf jeden Fall haben Son-Gohan und sie recht. Blindlings diesen Wesen nun an den Kragen zu gehen bringt nix und Vegeta wird damit auch nicht geholfen."

Es war geradezu sichtbar, wir der Zorn aus diesen nachtschwarzen Opalen wich und die Energie, die wie ein unsichtbarer Kranz um den Kämpfer pulsierte, sich langsam wieder in ihn zurückzog. Ich wollte nicht in der Nähe sein, sollte der Sayajin oder einer seiner Freunde mit wiedererlangten Kräften schlussendlich in Armaths Weg treten – ich bezweifelte, dass solch eine Konfrontation ein glückliches Ende nehmen würde können.

Die Männer um mich herum, die ich nun für einen Moment völlig vergessen hatte, atmeten zum Teil hörbar erleichtert auf und ich begann mich zu fragen, wie stark dieser Son-Goku wirklich war, wenn selbst seine Kampfkollegen solch einen Respekt vor ihn hatten, denn dass diese ebenfalls ein gewaltiges Kraftpotential besaßen, sah man ihnen ohne Probleme an. Die Spannung verschwand innerhalb einer Minute fast gänzlich aus der Luft und der Sayajin, der bis eben noch mit zusammengepressten Lippen und resignierten Blick vor sich geblickt hatte, lächelte nun und der Ausdruck auf dem soeben noch vor Wut versteinerten Gesicht war nun so zum Positiven verändert, dass ich wieder dieses seltsam flaue Gefühl im Magen bekam. Dieser Mann war mir nicht ganz geheuer, wie freundlich und nett er auch sein mochte.

Son-Goku lächelte entschuldigend und nickte einsehend:„ Ich weiß, aber…"

Ein schriller Schmerzensschrei und das mit nur zu bekannte Scheppern von zerbrechenden Geschirr unterbrach ihn und ließ mich herumwirbeln um, so wie der Rest der Anwesenden auch, den Ursprung des überraschenden Krawalls zu finden, der nun in eine Triade aus ziemlich unfeinen Schimpfwörtern übergegangen war.

„Verdammte Schxxx! Kami, wie kann etwas nur so abnormal heiß sein! Argh, ah Kaaami, ich glaub ich hab mir meine Finger weggebrannt! Fxxx! Verdammter Xxx! Oh, tut das weh! Du xxx Teil!" Son-Goten, der Mann war mir noch von der Küche in Erinnerung geblieben, hüpfte nun mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht vor meinen nun leeren Servierwägelchen samt dessen am Boden verstreuten Traggut auf und ab, wobei er seine unbandagierte Hand wild hin und her fächerte.

„Das passiert dir verfressenen Sack nur recht." Der Namekianer, der neben den jüngsten Halbsayajin stand, warf ihn einen Blick zu, der so weit von Mitgefühl entfernt war, wie Arcaver von der ihm am nächsten liegenden Sonne. Auch der Rest der Gruppe wirkte mehr genervt als wirklich besorgt und ich musste mir wieder in den Sinn rufen, dass das Kämpfer waren, bei denen eine normale Verbrennung wohl das kleinste Übel war – außerdem verspürte ich selbst eine leichte Wut in mir aufwallen, da ich nun den Dreck hier wegmachen würde können und mein frühes Aufstehen somit für die Katz gewesen war, denn auch wenn ich nun eigentlich anders zu tun hatte, ich konnte den Leuten schwer zumuten die Lacke vom Boden zu löffeln.

„Das gibt's doch nicht, Goten, du Dämlack! Ich hatte auch Hunger!" Kuririn war nun an mir vorbei zu dem Ort des Geschehend gestürmt und begutachtete mit stetig dunkler werdender Miene sein sabotiertes Frühstück, das nun seinen Weg in die Dielenritzen zu suchen begann und nach einen baldigen Zusammentreffen mit Eimer und Mopp verlangte, damit keine dauerhafte Schweinerei zurück blieb. Die meisten der restlichen Kämpfer wirkten jedoch nicht so untröstlich wie ihr kleiner Freund, anscheinend hatte keinen von ihnen allzu großen Appetit und waren um das Rumfallen um ihre Mahlzeit wohl nicht so betrübt.

Besonders Vegetas Sohn, Trunks, wirkte sehr distanziert und beobachtete das ganze Szenario – Kuririn begann Son-Goten nun eine Standpauke über die Kontrolle des inneren Schweinehunds zu halten – nur wenig interessiert. Ich hätte den Jungen jetzt zu gerne ein paar tröstliche Worte gesagt, immerhin war Vegeta sein Vater und ich war mir sicher, dass dieser nun nichts mehr wollte, als diesen wieder zu sehen und nicht in irgendeinem kleinen Raum, der kaum groß genug war um alles Platz zu bieten, auf einem fremden Planeten eingesperrt zu sein, mit der Ungewissheit im Nacken was nun als nächstes passieren sollte.

Leider würde er sich noch gedulden müssen, sie alle würden das tun müssen, denn wann Vegeta wieder Besuch empfangen durfte, hing alleine von Armath ab und im Augenblick sah es damit nicht sehr rosig aus, so wie ich die Lage deutete.

„Wartet, bitte steigt nicht hinein und macht noch mehr Mist, ich gehe einen Eimer holen und schauen ob ich sonst was für euer Frühstück zusammentreiben kann, allerdings wird es dieses Mal sicher keine warme Mahlzeit werden, dafür hab ich nicht mehr genug Zeit." Ich musste ziemlich verstimmt gewirkt haben, denn mir wurden plötzlich von allen Seiten entschuldigende und leicht betretene Blicke zugeworfen und ich hatte plötzlich wieder dieses schreckliche Verlangen bei diesem skurrilen Anblick zu lachen zu beginnen.

Es war Son-Goku, der nun an mich heran getreten war und mich ernst ansah:„ Es tut mir leid, dass du dir die ganze Mühe umsonst gemacht hast… Tima, oder?" Ich nickte, ein wenig überrascht von der Tatsache, dass er sich meinen Namen gemerkt hatte, etwas das vielen Nicktsklaven normalerweise sehr schwer fiel:„ Es tut mir auch leid, dass wir dich nun so unfreundlich empfangen haben, aber wir sind hier alle etwas überreizt, wir hatten in der letzten Nacht keine Zeit zum Schlafen gefunden und... sagen wir mal, wir haben nicht gerade einen Narren an diesen Ort gefressen." Er schenkte mir ein zermürbtes Lächeln und ich spürte mit einem Mal wieder diese unerklärliche starke Sympathie für diesen Kämpfer, der mir wenige Minuten zuvor noch eine Heidenangst eingejagt hatte.

Ich erwiderte das Lächeln und winkte ab, wobei ich seufzend meinte, als ich einen letzten leidlichen Blick musternd über das Desaster am Boden wandern ließ:„ Schon in Ordnung, ich kann euch gut verstehen, jeder fühlt sich hier so, wenn er neu ist, aber das legt sich." Ich behielt für mich, dass das meistens Jahre bis zu Jahrzehnte dauern konnte, ehe man ein richtiges Gefühl von Heimat für diesen Ort zu entwickelt begann und dass es manche nie schafften diese Welt als etwas anderes zu betrachte als eine zur Realität gewordene Variante der Hölle. Son-Goku schien mir diesen Gedanken jedoch von den Augen abzulesen, denn sein Blick wurde besorgt und es zeichnete sich darin Mitgefühl ab, auch wenn seine restlichen Gesichtszüge unverändert blieben.

„Gut, danke." Er nickte wieder und trat dann zur Seite, sodass der Weg zur Tür für mich frei lag. Ich machte mich ohne weitere Worte zur Küche auf, viel Zeit blieb mir wirklich nicht mehr, allerdings kam ich nicht weit, denn noch bevor ich das Zimmer verlassen hatte, hielt mich seine Stimme noch einmal an:„ Hat Vegeta wegen mir Schwierigkeiten bekommen?" Es wurde mit diesen Worten schlagartig ruhig. Jeder der anderen Männer schien daran interessiert zu sein, wie es ihren Freund ergangen war und deswegen tat es mir umso mehr leid, als ich nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken konnte:„ Das weiß ich leider nicht, ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du schon wieder hier bist. Meine Arbeit nimmt mich meistens fast völlig ein und wenn mich Vegeta oder der König nicht persönlich zu sich bestellen, verbringe ich nicht so viel Zeit mit ihnen wie viele gerne meinen."

Sie sahen mich nur enttäuscht an, ließen mich dann aber ohne ein weiteres Wort gehen – ich würde ohnehin in weniger als einer halben Stunde wieder hier sein und irgendwie hatte ich die Ahnung, dass es dann zu einer längeren Unterhaltung kommen würde, als mir lieb sein konnte.

„Die schöne Suppe…" Son-Goten seufzte leidlich und wirkte von Sekunde zu Sekunde elender, als er die Brühe am Boden betrachtete, die vor wenigen Minuten noch ihr Essen dargestellt hatte – und ein verdammt schmackhaft aussehendes noch dazu.

Leider hatten nicht alle seiner Kameraden Verständnis für seine Unglücksmiene und Picollo, der sowieso einen besonders schlechten Tag hatte – nicht das irgendeiner von ihnen heute keinen besonders schlechten Tag hatte – schnauzte ihn, wie schon einige Male zuvor an diesem Morgen, unfreundlich an:„ Kannst du nicht endlich mit diesen dämlichen Gejammer aufhören? Wir haben hier größere Probleme als die scheiß Verköstigung." Der zerstörerische Blick, der das Gesagte begleitete, wurde von Son-Goten nur mit einen Stirnrunzeln kommentiert, wobei der Halbsayajin murrend meinte:„ Witzig, witzig, Mr. Sonnenschein, aber soweit ich mich entsinnen kann, benötigst du auch kein Essen um nicht aus den Latschen zu kippen, oder irre ich mich?"

Picollo enthielt sich einer Antwort, denn ihm war klar, dass in ihrer Situation eine Auseinandersetzung nichts brachte, schon gar nicht mit diesem Hohlkopf, es würde ihn höchstens noch mehr an Nerven kosten und sein ansonsten relativ solides Nervenkostüm war ohnehin schon bis auf äußerste angespannt. Wobei er allerdings nicht der einzige war, das konnte man mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf seine Mitstreiter ohne Probleme feststellen.

Son-Goten schien sein Schweigen jedoch ganz falsch zu deuten, denn der Mann grinste triumphierend und meinte schadenfroh:„ Hah! Darauf fällt dir also nichts mehr ein, was! Aber ist schon klar, es gibt kaum jemanden, der mit meinen intellektuellen Fähigkeiten mithalten kann, von meiner Wortgewandtheit ganz zu schweigen. Trotzdem, etwas mehr Schlagfertigkeit hätte ich schon…." Der Namekianer rollte genervt die Augen und verzog sich in die andere Ecke des Zimmers, mit der Gewissheit, dass es ansonsten die ganze Zeit so weiter gehen würde, bis er den anderen Kämpfer mit seiner Rechten zum Schweigen bringen würde und soweit wollte er es erst gar nicht kommen lassen, denn die Erfahrung lehrte ihn, dass dessen Gegenwart danach noch um einiges schwerer zu ertragen sein würde als es ohnehin der Fall war.

„Intellektuell für'n Arsch…" Picollo bezog den Posten an dem einzigen Fester des Raumes und hoffte für seinen Kameraden, dass dieser genug Grips besaß um nicht so dämlich zu sein und ihn folgte – jede gute Vorsatz hatte seine Grenzen und bei dem Jüngsten ihrer Gruppe kam es schon mal vor, dass diese gegen die absolute Nulltoleranz sinken konnte.

Zu allgemeiner Erleichterung – niemand war in dieser Situation auf eine unnötige Handgreiflichkeit aus – schien Son-Goten dieses Mal aber sehr wohl mitbekommen zu haben, dass sein großer Kampfkollege heute für keine Sticheleien zu haben war und ein gebrochener Arm und eine verbrühte Hand reichten ihn für einen Tag, vielen Dank auch. So warf der Mann einen letzten unendlich reuenden Blick zu dem, was ehemals sein Essen gewesen war, und wandte sich stattdessen seinem Vater zu, wobei er die folgende Frage allerdings nicht an irgendjemand im Speziellen richtete:„ Diese Tima scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Ob sie uns helfen kann Vegeta von hier wegzukriegen?"

„Sicher, wenn sie sich in so ein drei Meter großes Ungetüm mir Hörner und Flügeln verwandeln kann, wie dieser König, von dem hier alle so viel Schiss haben, bezweifle ich nicht, dass sie uns eine große Hilfe sein könnte." Kuririn, der es sich auf einer der Liegematratzen am Boden bequem gemacht hatte, die, wie er nach anfänglicher Skepsis festgestellt hatte, sehr komfortabel waren und einen Futon ziemlich nahe kamen, warf seinem Freund nur einen finsteren Blick zu. Im Gegensatz zu Son-Goten fehlte dem älteren Kämpfer die optimistische Zuversicht um sich dumme und unrealistische Hoffnungen über eine schnelle Heimkehr zu machen – ein ungutes Gefühl versicherte ihn beharrlich, dass sie sich auf eine unangenehm lange Zeit auf diesem Planeten einstellen mussten und leider hatte er wirklich ein Gespür für solche Dinge.

Die ganze Aktion war mittlerweile zu einem riesigen Fiasko entartet und nicht nur Kuririn wurde immer mehr bewusst, wie unüberlegt sie doch auf das Angebot dieser Urgötter reagiert hatte, mit der dummen und selbstüberschätzenden Annahme, dass es da draußen ohnehin kaum ein Wesen geben konnte, dass ihnen irgendwelche Probleme bereiten könnte, vor allem mit Son-Goku an ihrer Seite. Tja, wie sagt man so schön, späte Einsicht ist besser als gar keine… obwohl uns das hier auch nicht mehr viel bringt. Wir stecken hier fest, auf einen Planeten voll Monster, mit gehemmten Kräften und keiner Peilung, wie wir von hier überhaupt wieder wegkommen sollen, da wir so klug waren und von vorhinein angenommen hatten, dass bei dem Angebot mit dem Herbringen auch die Rückfahrtskarte im Paket mit inbegriffen wäre… und das Schlimmste am Ganzen ist, dass wir Vegeta nun zwar endlich gefunden haben, es aber mehr als fraglich ist, ob er wieder mit uns zurückkommen kann, weil er nun für diesen König noch sechs Söhne gebären muss, da ansonsten das Reich dieser Dämonen untergeht… Scheiße aber auch." Kuririn stöhnte entnervt bei den unangenehmen Gedanken auf und versuchte die ätzend lange Liste an Problemen aus seinem Kopf zu verdammen.

Son-Goten andererseits schien bei der Aufrechterhaltung seines Optimismus weniger Schwierigkeiten wegen der finsteren Aussichten auf einen geglückten Ausgang ihres Vorhabens zu haben, als viel eher wegen des anwachsenden Pessimismus, in dem seine Kampfkollegen geradezu zu schwelgen schienen. Er schüttelte genervt den Kopf und meinte leicht gereizt, wobei er Kuririn düster beäugte:„ Gut, was für eine Idee schwebt dir dann vor? Diese Dämonen scheinen von unserem Plan Vegeta wieder mit uns zu nehmen ja wenig begeistert zu sein und sollte einem von uns nicht schleunigst was einfallen, wie wir sie dafür etwas mehr aufwärmen könnten, bleibt uns wenigstens die Hoffnung, dass uns diese normalen Leute hier, Sklaven von mir aus, helfen können. Soweit ich mitgekriegt habe, mögen die Leute Vegeta sehr gerne und es wäre sicher nicht schlecht hier noch von irgendwoher Unterstützung zu bekommen – besonders wenn ich mich hier so umsehen und mir all dieser Frohsinn entgegen springt." Für die letzte Bemerkung erntete er von allen Seiten teils finsterte, teils wütende Blicke, allerdings widersprach auch niemand.

„Goten, jeder von uns will schnellst möglich von hier weg und das natürlich mit Vegeta, allerdings kennen wir diese Leute hier zu wenig um sicher sagen zu können, dass wir unseren Kopf nicht selbst durch eine Schlinge stecken, wenn wir diese übereilt als Verbündete kategorisieren. Ich habe bei dieser Frau, Tima, auch ein gutes Gefühl und vielleicht kann sie uns wirklich mal behilflich sein, doch vorerst würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir noch etwas abwarten und erst einmal sehen, wie Vegeta auf sie reagiert." Son-Gohan, der ebenfalls auf einer der Matratzen saß, samt einem aufgeschlagenen Buch auf seinem Schoß, dass er aus einem der Regale geklaubt hatte – wohin dieses aber auch bald wieder verschwinden würde, da er zwar einige Sprachen und Schriftformen beherrschte, die hier anzutreffende ihn aber völlig fremd war – und gerade dabei war seine Lesebrille mit einem Taschentuch zu putzen, sah seinen Bruder ernst aber zuversichtlich an.

Eigentlich war Son-Goten wenig davon begeistert, dass ihm sein älterer Bruder soeben in den Rücken gefallen war, auch wenn es dieser immer in so einer verdammten einnehmenden Art und Weise tat, dass es eigentlich überhaupt nicht so rüber kam, jedoch hatte er immer noch etwas von dieser kindlichen Bewunderung für diesen übrig, die alle kleinen Geschwister für ihre großen Schwestern oder Brüder im Stillen hegten, auch wenn er lieber im kleinen Schwarzen seiner Frau zum nächsten Großen Turnier erschienen wäre, als dass er das jemals zugegeben hätte, deswegen verkniff er sich nun eine patzige Antwort, die ihm schon auf der Zungenspitze bereit lag und sagte lieber gar nichts mehr.

„Um das tun zu können, müssten wir meinen Vater erstmal zu Gesicht bekommen und bis auf Son-Goku hatte bis jetzt ja eigentlich noch keiner das Glück dazu." Alle Augenpaare wandten sich nun Trunks zu, der mit tief über das Nasenbein zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen neben dem Bücherregal lehnte und eine Mischung aus Wut und Trübsinn widerspiegelte, die ihnen allen nahe ging. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sich dieser starke Sorgen um Vegeta machte, vor allem seitdem die junge Sklavin von gestern so viel über die vergangenen drei Jahrzehnte des Sayajins auf diesem Planeten erzählt hatte und sie alle mit Entsetzten erfahren mussten, was dieser hier alles durchleben musste.

Wenn sie aber alle ehrlich waren, waren sie doch auch teils froh darüber, dass sie noch nicht mit dem älteren Sayajin konfrontiert worden waren, denn keiner von ihnen wusste, wie er sich diesem gegenüber dann verhalten sollte, der Zusammenbruch von Vegeta bei ihrer Ankunft lag ihnen allen immer noch schwer im Magen und auch wenn sie mit vielem gerechnet hatten, so war es ganz sicher nicht das gewesen, was sie nun schlussendlich empfangen hatte.

Der Sayajinprinz war für die meisten von ihnen nie jemand gewesen, dem sie besonders nahe gestanden hatten, weniger deswegen, weil sie es von vornhinein abgelehnt hätten, sondern einfach, weil der Sayajin seine Distanz zu jedem von ihnen wahren wollte, was er gekonnt auch hinbekommen hatte, mit einer Art, die ihn nicht gerade sehr beliebt gemacht hatte. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihn wirklich vermisst, ausgenommen von seiner Familie und Son-Goku, doch hätte ihm auch niemals jemand so etwas gewünscht und hätten sie geahnt wo er ist und dass er nicht einfach aus einer Laune heraus abgehauen war, hätten sie doch um einiges mehr an Beharrlichkeit bei der Suche nach ihm gezeigt.

Selbstvorwürfe brachten niemanden etwas, das war den Kämpfern klar, man konnte an geschehenen Dingen nichts mehr ändern, aber trotz dieses Wissens wusste man es in gewisser Weise besser, vor allem schon dank der zornigen und vorwurfsvollen Blicke, die Trunks ihnen immer wieder zuwarf, sobald einer versuchte mit ihm zu reden oder ihn nur ansah. Vor allem auf Son-Goku reagierte dieser seit dessen Wiederkunft am gestrigen Abend sehr ablehnend und teils auch wütend, was wohl daran lag, dass er nicht verstehen konnte oder wollte, wieso dieser zuallererst zu seinem Vater gebracht worden war und nicht er, wo er doch dessen Sohn war!

Um die einmalige Beziehung zwischen den letzten beiden Sayajins wusste jeder Bescheid, es bestand einfach eine gewisse Art von Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die man als Nichtsayajin oder Halbsayajin nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte. Dass aus dieser Verbindung nach den Jahren etwas weitaus tieferes geworden war, war ihnen dann allerdings erst durch das Verhalten von Son-Goku bewusst geworden, welches auf das Verschwinden des älteren Sayajins gefolgt war.

„Vegeta will dich wieder sehen, Trunks, mehr als du vielleicht glauben kannst, aber es steht ihm hier nicht frei je nach Lust und Laune uns einen Besuch abzustatten oder einen von uns zu sich rufen zu lassen." Son-Goku stand wieder nahe der Tür gegen die Wand gelehnt und sah den anderen Kämpfer, dessen Zorn er nur zu gut verstehen konnte, ernst entgegen, wobei er sich wieder zum hundertsten Mal fragte, warum er vorhin nicht wirklich diesen vorgelassen hatte, denn im Grunde hätte wirklich ihm diese Gelegenheit zugestanden. Er fuhr ruhig fort, wobei er den Blickkontakt mit den jüngeren Kämpfer aufrecht erhielt, der den Anschein erweckte, dass er ihn mit all der Wut, die in diesen blauen Augen lag, zerreißen wollte:„ Es liegt allein bei diesem König ob und wann wir die Gelegenheit haben werden wieder mit ihm zu reden…"

Trunks stieß sich energisch von der Wand ab und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf den Sayajin zu, wobei er ihn wütend anschrie:„ Und genau das ist unser Problem, Son-Goku! Dieser kranke Typ wird es sicher nicht noch mal dazu kommen lassen, dass mein Dad einen von uns zu Gesicht bekommen wird! Er braucht ihn und nachdem er durch deine dämlichen Aktion gestern gesehen hat, dass es nicht einmal einen ganzen Tag unserer ohnehin unerwünschten Anwesenheit benötigt um ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn zu werfen, glaubst du da wirklich allen Ernstes, dass er uns noch einmal den Funken einer Chance geben wird so ein Fiasko zu verursachen?"

Die kalten, blauen Augen des jüngeren Kämpfers bohrten sich direkt in den Blick des Sayajins, der Trunks nur mit Schweigen antwortete, worauf dieser nur noch wütender zu werden schien:„ Was zum Teufel sollen wir jetzt tun? Ich hab meinen Vater sicher nicht nach drei Jahrzehnten wieder gefunden, nur um ihn dann gleich wieder zu verlieren! Verdammt, ich will ihn wiederhaben…" Die Stimme des Mannes mit den kurzen, lavendelfarbenen Haaren brach ab, wobei er seinen Blick sinken ließ und geradezu vor Anspannung zitterte.

Keiner erwiderte etwas darauf, denn jeder von ihnen wusste, dass kein gut gemeintes Wort ihrem Freund Trost spenden konnte. Trunks stand in diesem Punkt ganz alleine, denn auch wenn sie alle Vegeta gekannt hatten und Son-Goku in einer ganz eigenen Beziehung zu dem ehemals so sturen und garstigen Sayajin stand, so war er doch sein Sohn und niemand würde jemals denselben Schmerz empfinden können, wie dieser als er ohne Vorwarnung seiner Vater verloren hatte.

So kam es, dass in den folgenden fünf Minuten ein bedrücktes Schweigen den Raum erfüllte und sich jeder plötzlich erneut in der unangenehmen Situation wieder fand, wo er den eigenen trostlosen Gedanken nachhing. Nach einiger Zeit gesellte sich das dumpfe, prasselnde Geräusch von Regen dazu, der sich nun draußen in solch einer Wucht über das Land ergoss, als hätte jemand im Himmel die Schleusen zu einen dort befindlichen Ozean geöffnet.

„Wir werden Vegeta von hier wegschaffen, Trunks." Die Worte, die wie aus den Nichts erklangen, waren kein reines Gutzureden, sondern ein Beschluss, beinahe schon eine Feststellung und Trunks, der seinen Blick hob und den dunklen, entschlossenen Opalen von Son-Goku begegnete, wurde klar, dass sie das wirklich tun würden. Mit dem Sayajin an ihrer Seite war das möglich, wie aussichtslos ihm alles im Augenblick auch erscheinen mochte – dieser hatte schon größere Wunder vollbracht, als es sich mit überlegenen Gegnern zu verscherzen und als Sieger hervorzugehen. Sie hielten beide den Augenkontakt für einige Sekunden aufrecht, wobei sie den jeweils anderen fest fixierten und ein wortloses Abkommen schlossen, ehe der Jüngere von ihnen schließlich knapp nickte und bitter lächelte:„ Ja, das werden wir."

Die anderen Kämpfer verfolgten das Geschehen nur schweigend und kamen zu demselben Entschluss, wie Trunks. Wenn jemand ihre Chancen Vegeta von hier wegzubringen in den Bereich des Möglichen manövrieren konnte, dann war es Son-Goku, denn auch wenn es schon geradezu lächerlich war, dieser Mann hatte eine inner Stärke, die alle je gesetzten Grenzen für ihn zu sprengen schienen – selbst nach über einem halben Jahrhundert gelang es ihm sich selbst immer wieder zu übertreffen und sie alle in eine kopfschüttelnde Fassungslosigkeit zu versetzen.

/'Son-Goku wird wohl eine jener unglücklich verwirrten Seelen aus einer anderen Dimension sein, die eigentlich gar nicht hierher gehört.' – Das hat der alte Kaioshin mal gesagt… und ich glaube, mittlerweile zweifelt keiner von uns das wirklich mehr an./ Tenshinhan, der zwei seiner drei Augen geschlossen hatte und mit seinem dritten auf der Stirn den Sayajin und Halbsayajin beobachtete, die sich nun erneut wortlos anstarrten, fragte sich, wie viele es von solchen Dimensionen wohl geben mochte und bei wie vielen davon wohl nicht einmal Son-Goku eine Chance gegen die dortigen Lebewesen haben mochte – ein unangenehmer Gedanke.

Ein leises Klopfen erklang, anders als das von Tima, und das wegen der Angespanntheit, die sich in der vergangenen viertel Stunde wie eine Würgeschlange um jeden von ihnen gewickelt hatte, völlig unerwartet zu ihnen durchdrang, sodass sie kaum Zeit hatten nach der Aura ihres vermeidlichen Besuchers zu scannen, als die Tür auch schon aufging und jemand eintrat, dessen Antreffen ihnen allen für einen Moment die Sprache raubte.

„Vegeta?"

(1) Eine heimische Holzart aus der Gegend um Arcaver – erinnert stark an das Holz von Kirschbäumen, ist aber etwas dünkler und fester.

(2) Energiepole im Körper

(3) Das Ritual, das alle Sklaven anfangs über sich ergehen lassen müssen und wo sie die für Sklaven typischen Tätowierungen erhalten – dieses Ritual kapselt die Kraft von Lebewesen ab, sodass sie von diesen nur noch in sehr begrenzter Form genutzt werden kann.

Jahhh… ich weiß, eine Scheißstelle zum Aufhören, aber was soll ich machen, andernfalls hättet ihr noch bis Ende Jänner oder Feber warten können, ehe ich dieses mistige Kapitel fertig gekriegt und rauf geladen hätte – ich hab momentan zu viel Stress am Hals und zu wenig Lust daran zu schreiben, deswegen bin ich heilfroh, dass es doch noch was geworden ist, auch wenn es ein wirklich mieses Ende hat… --;

Aber das nächste Kaptiel kommt bestimmt und ich werde schauen, dass es dort dann nicht so ein In-Der-Luft-Häng-Ende nimmt, ok? zuckersüßlächel

Ansonsten gibt's nicht viel zu sagen, es wird im nächsten Kapitel also endlich zu einem „richtigen" Treffen zwischen der Gruppe Z und Vegeta kommen, was das alles mit sich bringen wird… wer weiß? Lest selbst und erfahrt! X)

Eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel schon vor Weihnachten rauf laden, aber hab's einfach nicht fertig gekriegt, deswegen also erst jetzt und statt frohen Weihnachen, wünsche ich eben jetzt ein gutes Jahr 2006:)

Ich danke auch ganz lieb für die Reviews, freu mich immer wieder, wenn mir jemand seine Meinung zu der FF schreibt.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, mfg, Arima


End file.
